Heart's Starlight
by littlemija69
Summary: Kirei was her name and she was one of the few Elemental Maidens, born with amazing strength and powers and a will to survive, to fight. But easily swayed once faced with a dangerous romance that only a skilled fighter would venture into. HieiXOC
1. Introduction

Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter one : Introduction**

**Author Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of Togashi Yoshihiro's characters. I am merely borrowing them._

* * *

"Kirei, why don't you find yourself a boyfriend?" my friend, Karen, asked, staring at me blankly. I merely shrugged. Honestly, I wasn't interested in any guys right now and any guys I would find an attraction with, were way out of my league. "Oh, come on. There must be someone who you're interested in." I shook my head.

"No, Karen, there isn't. All the boys at our school," I said as we walked up the stairs, into Sarayashiki Junior High School, "Are either lame, gay, or just plain retarded!" Karen sighed and I rolled my eyes. "Look, no offense, but I've seen too many girls crumble over stupid relationships and I don't need that. I plan on going to college and settling in and living a grand life!" Karen nodded. "I'll see you in algebra, okay?"

"Alright!" Karen whined as we hugged. I smiled at her and turned, heading down a hallway toward my first period class: Literature Class. I walked in and glanced around at the boys, like I usually did. I didn't do it to day-dream of being their girlfriend. I did it only to see if my assumptions were correct and if they were all classified into three categories.

I took my usual seat in the third row and four desks back, in front of a boy named Jitsu. I didn't care for him, since he constantly smelt like pot, and he rarely looked dressed for the day. I've only seen him dressed like that once and it was at a school dance, and it was his own way of _dressing up_. I ignored his narrowed stares as I took my seat and pursed my lips.

"Hey ... you're kind of cute," I heard Jitsu's voice said, almost like he didn't believe himself. I rolled my eyes. "My name's J--"

"Jitsu, I know!" I stated, glancing back at him. "I've been in your class for like four years and you're just now talking to me. Wow, you're an impresser!" He stayed quiet; almost appalled I just cut him off. "Now, leave me alone. I don't have the time to deal with incompetence like you!" I spun back around, leaving Jitsu with his mouth wide open, and flipped my notebook to an open page, clearing my throat as I looked up to the teacher who was jotting some stuff on the board.

"Class, I want you all to copy this down on a clean sheet of paper, please. It's an introductory to our next section: American Literature, which I believe most of you will excel in and the rest of you will fail in." The teacher glanced around, narrowed her eyes with a shake of her head, and went back to the board, the chalk making small tapping noises as she wrote.

I began to write also, but the door creaking open caught my attention and I looked up to see the infamous Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara. I rolled my eyes at them as they snuck to the back of the class and glanced around for empty seats. Instinctively, I looked around: there was one in the last row, front desk, and another two the row over from me, but a desk back. I smirked, seeing if either of them can get to the front desk before the teacher turned around. Usually the two had impeccable timing and tried to sneak in right when the teacher was lecturing or glancing back at the students.

I glanced at the two boys and saw Kuwabara taking the back seat, while Yusuke tried for the front desk. He crept up to it, staring at the teacher for the entire time. I held in a chuckle as I glanced at the teacher, who was jotting down sentences real quick. I looked back over at Yusuke, as did some of the other students, and saw him a few feet from the desk. He was just about to sit when:

"It's nice that you joined my class, Mr. Urameshi and Mr. Kuwabara!" the teacher said, without turning around. I let out a low chuckle, along with the rest of the class, and stared over at Yusuke as he cursed to myself. "Detention, after school, both of you," the teacher said, turning and walking to his desk. He grabbed two detention slips and jotted some stuff down before holding them out. Embarrassingly, Kuwabara and Yusuke walked to him, snatching the slips and quickly taking their seats again. "Two more of those and it's Saturday school, boys!" the teacher explained, heading to the board again.

The two boys stayed quiet as the teacher began his notes again, as did I. I was over what just happened. It was almost an everyday thing, and around the same time when it happened. I always wondered why they were always late, but that's a question I'll never get answered.

"Now, class, remember to do your Higurashi essay, which is due Friday!" the teacher said as the bell rang. I packed my stuff up and began heading out, toward my second period: algebra. I was excited to see Karen, and my other friend, Reika. Reika was much like Karen, except less boy crazy. She was more into just having fun and hanging out with her closest friends.

I pushed the door open and looked around, spotting my blue headed friend sitting by my tan headed friend. I smiled at them and walked toward them, taking the seat beside the two. "Kirei!" Reika shouted, grinning. "How was first period?"

"Same as always!" She nodded.

"Those two buffoons late again?" I nodded. "Damn. Those two are going to be known for being late." I smiled. "Fifty years from now at our reunion, they'll only be known for that only!"

"I heard that," Karen said, nodding. I laughed and pulled out my blue notebook, opening it to a blank page.

School ended quickly, since teachers seemed to want nothing more than to make every class work extra hard and deal tons of homework on everyone. I wasn't too keen on the whole homework thing, but my parents would slaughter me if I didn't do my homework. I walked out of Sarayashiki Junior High School, with Reika and Karen, and down to the sidewalk, sighing.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" Reika asked. I shrugged. "It's only two days away and you don't know?!"

"Not everyone makes plans for _every_ weekend, Reika!" Reika laughed, shrugging, and I sighed. "I've got to pick up Chessy. I'll see you guys later!" The two nodded and continued to walk. Chessy was my little sister, who went to Sarayashiki Elementary School, and was a far better student than I was. I walked up the path to the school and saw her waiting outside, talking with some little boy. I narrowed my eyes and walked up to her, smiling. "Hey Chessy!"

"Hey sis!" she said, dismissing the boy, and smiling up at me.

"Ready to go?" She nodded, picking up her pink backpack and throwing it on her back, and skipping down the path. I glanced at the boy, who was staring at my sister confused, and followed after her, catching up quickly. "How was school, twirp?"

"It was good! Mrs. Plinkey gave me a golden star!" she chatted. I nodded, not really understanding the whole golden star thing. "She gives us golden stars when we do good on tests or hand in five homework assignments, without skipping at all!" I nodded, smiling down at her. "How was school for you?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old!" Chessy giggled and I linked hands with her, stopping at a crosswalk. I looked both ways and when it was clear, ran across with her. I always made sure it was clear for us to cross. I loved my sister dearly and wouldn't want anything to harm her. I let go of her hand as she began skipping next to me, and soon, we made it to our family house.

It was a white house with a red roof and red shades. It wasn't anything extreme but had it's qualities. I followed Chessy inside, who bolted through the door loudly yelling _mom_, and rushing forward, disregarding her backpack on the floor. I laughed and shut the door, walking to pick up her backpack. I set it on the small table by the door, and set mine on there as well. I heard Chessy talking loudly about her day to our mom and I walked down the hallway, toward my room.

My room was pretty plain with white walls with five posters with males on them and had the usual accessories: a bed, dresser, trunk, and computer desk, with a computer. My bed was a small twin sizes with blue sheets and a black comforter. Like I said, nothing special. My family isn't rich, just middle class.

"Kirei, you up there?" I heard my mom's voice. I yelled back down while I booted up my computer to start the essay for literature class and walked out of my room and down the hallway. My mom was waiting for me in the kitchen, staring over a paper from Chessy, and looked up as I entered. "How was school?"

"Fine, why?" I asked, sitting in one of the bar stools.

"Have any homework?" I nodded. "Then get on it! I don't want you to miss any assignments, and yes I am checking up on your grades, but you know that already!" I nodded again. "That is all!" I sighed and walked back to my room. My mom was very strict when it came to certain things, like school, spending the night, or parties. I've only been to one party and I'm almost 16, and it was a slumber party for the twins, Yume and Yumi.

I shut my door and walked to my computer, starting on my essay. Another thing my mom was strict about was I wasn't allowed a cell phone or a car, until I graduated, with a **3.5** _GPA_ or higher. If I didn't graduate with a _GPA_ of **3.5** or higher, she wouldn't buy my first car or cell phone and I'd have to pay for it myself, which would suck.

I finished my essay within thirty minutes and printed it out, putting it on my desk to save, and walked to my bed. "Kirei, phone!" I heard my dad's voice say. I picked up my phone, which my mom allowed in my room but only because my dad convinced her otherwise, and told my dad I got it.

"Hey Kirei!" I noticed it was Reika. "Did you finish your essay?"

"Yea, I did. What about it?"

"Nothing, just asking. Hey, what are you doing Friday night?" I sighed.

"I don't know. Why?" I paused. "Wait. You have to ask my mom first, remember?"

"Yea, I know that bullshit routine. Listen, my mom is willing to cover for you this time since I told her of your sad tragedy of never being able to spend the night at someone's house without a thorough background check on the person's parents!" I laughed. "So, my mom is going to talk to your mom whenever you'd like. Anyways, me, Karen, and the twins are going to a small party over on the East side of town and we want you to come, instead of having to tell everyone your first party was a slumber party last year for a birthday, and no alcohol!" I laughed.

"That does sound pathetic, when you word it like that!" I confessed.

"I know!" I laughed again. "So, you in?"

"Of course!" Reika laughed.

"Good! Do you want my mom to talk to your mom right now?"

"Yea, that'd be good!" I walked out of my room with my cordless phone and to the living room where my mom was watching TV with my dad. I cleared my throat, causing them to both turn around. "Reika wants to know if I can come over to her house Friday night to spend the night!" My mom's eyes turned as she pursed her lips.brbr

"Is her mom going to be there?" I nodded. "Can I talk to her mom?" I nodded. My mom was shocked, I could tell by her face. She got up and walked to the phone.BrBr

"Reika, my mom's right here if you can get yours!" I heard Reika shuffle and her mom got on. "Hello! My mom wants to talk to you about Friday night, is that okay?"

"Of course!" I handed the phone to my mom and stood, anxiously.

"Go to your room, Kirei!" my mom said, glaring over at me. I growled and walked to my bedroom, shutting the door, but pushing my ear to the door. When I noticed I couldn't hear a single thing, I stepped back and to my bed, sitting down.

It felt like hours when my mom finally walked through my door, tossing me my phone. I stared at her, anxiously, my eye wide. "Yes, you can go!" I squealed and ran to her, giving her hug, causing her to laugh. I squealed again and watched her walk out of the room before shutting my door and checking to see if Reika was still on. She wasn't, so I hung my phone up on the charger and laid on my bed, grabbing my most recent book.

I had tons of homework, I know, but it was all do on Friday, so I'll wait until tomorrow to do it.


	2. The Club

Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter two : The Club**

**Author Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of Togashi Yoshihiro's characters. I am merely borrowing them._

* * *

Friday came rolling around and I grabbed a huge black duffel bag, packing the clothes for tonight inside. I shoved all my make-up, which wasn't much, into it also and slipped it on my shoulder, sighing. I felt bad for lying to my mom, but I needed to so I can have some fun once in a while.

I heard a few honks and grinned, rushing down the hallway. Reika's mom volunteered to pick me up around four o'clock, which was good for my mom, and take me to their house. I walked up to my dad and pecked his cheek. He gave me a knowing look and I blushed, heading to my mom. My dad knew I wasn't just spending the night. He had that insight with me, or some kind of power over me.

My dad gave me a tight hug and whispered, "Be safe at the party tonight, ok?" I flushed, nodding. "Try not to get too crazy! Call me if you need anything!"Brbr

"Yes, daddy," I mumbled as he pecked my cheek and smiling. I headed out and toward Reika's mom's blue sedan. I hopped inside, waving to my parents, and Reika's mom took off, smiling at me through the rearview mirror.

"You excited, Kirei?" I nodded, grinning. "Good! Now, Reika has my phone number when you guys leave and if anything goes wrong or if you want to leave early, do not hesitate to call!" her mom stated, staring sternly at us as she pulled into her driveway. Reika and I hopped out and rushed inside, where Karen was already, watching some random show on **NBC**.

"Karen!" I gleamed. She grinned up at me and the three of us walked up the stairs, and to Reika's grand room. She had a large room, but it was so empty for a large room. My small, mediocre room had more stuff in it than hers. I set my bag on Reika's bed and opened it, pulling out the stuff.

"Ah, you're getting all dolled up for tonight!" Reika stated, grinning. I grinned back and grabbed my clothes, changing instantly. I knew Reika would want to do my hair and Karen my make-up, so I didn't bother with that. "Oh my goodness, that's such a cute outfit!" she said as I pulled on my mini jean skirt that had small shreds at the bottom and my layered white and blue tank tops. On top of the tanks, I had a small black jacket that ended under my bust. "You have to let me do your hair!"

"Of course! Why would I do my own hair?" I said, noticing Karen putting on a form-fitting black dress which ended at her mid-thigh. Reika sat me down and began pinning hairs back and curling other hairs. By the end, my hair was a messy up do and slightly wavy. Honestly, I loved it. "Aw, it's cute!" I said, grinning and playing with the random curly strands.

"Good! Karen's going to do your make-up, k?" I nodded and waited until Karen finished with her whole look and walked to me, beginning to apply light make-up. A little cover-up here and there, some eye shadow, and lip gloss. That was about it. Oh, and the usual eyeliner and mascara, but other than that, nothing. I looked natural with a few highlights.

"You look beautiful!" Karen said, puckering her lips at me. I giggled and stood, striking poses. Karen laughed and shoved me back playfully. I laughed and shook my head. I looked over at Reika and my jaw almost dropped. She was wearing tight hip-hugger pants that had many holes in them and barely came to her hips with a black tank top and her hair was down in curls. Her make-up was heavy, but pretty all the same.

"Hooker," Karen joked, causing Reika to glare at her as she touched up her hair in her full length mirror.

"You're just jealous you can't pull off the hooker look," Reika said, turning and batting her eyes. Karen laughed. "Ok, Kirei, you have to promise us that if a guy hits on you, you'll go for it!" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. "Why not?"

"Because I don't plan on having regrets in my life, thank you!" Both Karen and Reika sighed irritated and I shrugged. "Don't make me do something I don't want to!"

"We're not, but come on, Kirei! Aren't you curious as to what it's like?" Reika asked, winking. I shook my head. "Not even a little?"

"No!" I said with some guts. "Listen you two, my time will come but for now, it's not there! I will experience it and when that times come, it'll be all the more special!" The two girls frowned, but nodded anyways. "Now, let's get going before we're too fashionably late!" The two giggled, causing me to laugh, and we walked out, chatting amongst ourselves about our own predictions of what was going to happen.

"Ready girls?" Reika's mom asked, smiled. We all nodded and the blonde headed mom laughed, nodding as well and putting down her magazine. She grabbed her link of keys and purse, guiding out to her sedan. "Are we picking up the twins?"

"Yea! Their mom isn't in town, yet! Her flight was canceled last minute last night," Reika explained as we all buckled in. Reika's mom nodded and pulled out, and down the street, opposite way of my house. It was a few minutes before we stopped in front of a tan house and the twins ran out, wearing identical outfits with different colors. I thought they were cute twins. They always wore the same outfit, but different colors.

"Hello Mrs. Kia!" the twins said, smiling at Reika's mom. She smiled back at them as they filed in, buckling in.

"Off to the club!" Reika exclaimed, causing me, Karen, and the twins to all squeal excitedly. It was at least twenty minutes before we reached the club and parked across the street. We all began filing out, staring over at the club that was blaring techno music and lights showing through the open doors.

"Have fun girls, and call me if anything goes wrong!" Reika's mom said, smiling. We all said our goodbyes and began walking across the street. The line was amazingly long and that put a frown over my face. Reika moved forward, batting her eyes at the bouncer, who grinned cheekily at her.

"Hey, my girls and I are looking forward to some dancing, but we took so long to get ready and we don't want our make-up or hair fall before we get a chance to show it off!" Reika flirted, trailing her fingers over the large bouncer's chest. The bouncer gulped and nodded, opening the gap, grinning at all of us. Everyone smiled flirtatiously at him, even me, and he smiled, winking specifically at Karen, who blew a kiss.

The music was even louder inside and it hurt my ears slightly. Lights were zooming everywhere and the DJ was rocking, mixing jams together and in his own world. The bar was being run by a rather cute boy and a pretty girl, who had large black pigtails with red bows. I thought she looked familiar, but I shrugged it off and walked to the table with the others, who were already dancing as they walked.

"Isn't this great?" Reika yelled over at me. I nodded, grinning.

"I haven't danced in so long!" Yume said, giggling. Most people couldn't tell the two apart, but being their friends for almost ten years, I had no difficulties with telling the two apart.

"Then let's get out there!" Karen yelled, standing and walking out with a dancing Yumi.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a little while, to let my ears adjust!" I shouted. They all nodded and walked through the crowd and to the middle. I sat at the table, bored out of my mind. I didn't like the music they were playing, at all. It was hardcore rap and techno. I was more into rock and R&B, not people who can't sing reciting poems.

"Hey there!" I looked up to see some nutcase looking fellow with spiked brown hair with blond highlights and blue eyes. "I saw you over here all by yourself and decided to come keep you company!" I shrugged as he sat down, grinning over at me like a fool. It was slightly annoying.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, over the loud music. I glanced at him.

"Kirei!" I stated. I wasn't going to give a fake name, in case the others came back screaming my name.

"That's a lovely name!" he said, smirking. I nodded, not really intrigued at all. "My name's Malikai!" I looked at him momentarily. His name reeked of suspicion. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, smirking. I shook my head. "Oh, why not? I swear I'm a good dancer."

"I don't dance!" I mumbled plainly. Malikai laughed and dragged me out, causing me to yell disapproving curses and shouts. He pulled me into the middle and began forcibly dancing with me. All the while, I was struggling with him. He was laughing and wrapping his arms around me and running his hands up places he shouldn't be touching. I saw my friends a few yards away or so and pleaded with my eyes, but neither of them looked since they were busy with their prey for the night. Brbr

Malikai turned me to him and smirked, "Isn't this fun?" He laughed. "I know something else that's fun!" He pulled me toward the back of the club and pushed open a door, smirking at a couple of boys. I tried to break my arm free, but his grip was too tight and too strong. He opened a door and threw me inside, causing me to fall to the floor, hitting my head on the bed at the same time. I stared up at him, my eyes wide. "You'll have loads of fun, Kirei!" He picked me up and threw me on the bed. Before I had a chance to scramble off, he waved his hand and my wrists and ankles were pinned down with some kind of glowing yellow bands.

I stared at them, scared, and back at him, tears forming in my eyes. Malikai smirked and crawled on top of me, licking the side of my face. Slowly, the boy before me started to transform and his skin turned blue while horns grew out his forehead and spikes running down his arms and back. I gasped, the scream too shocked to come out, and he laughed, licking my face again. "Scared, Kirei?! Good! I love them when they're scared! Makes it easier for me to get their virginity!"

I started to struggle again, gritting my teeth, and moving my body and trying to bend my knee quickly. Malikai laughed low and ran his hand down my body and flicked it over one of my breasts. I whimpered and pushed my head back, starting to cry. "Ready to feel the greatest thing imaginable?" he said as I felt him pushing my skirt up. I cried harder and felt an overwhelming feeling of tingles as the room began to shake.

"What the--?" Malikai began but he never was able to finish for a large blast, coming mainly from my chest, hit him and slammed him into the door, breaking it. I looked at him shocked and the bands vanished. I scrambled off the bed quickly and ran out, glancing around. The others were staring at me, shocked, and down at Malikai, their eyes wide.

"Get her!" one of them screamed. I screamed and ran for the exit, toward the club, but one of them grabbed me around the waist. I screamed again, kicking and throwing punches. I managed to get the guy holding me off and fell to the ground, with a groan. I scrambled to get up, but one of them already snatched me, pinning my arms back in a way that hurt and kicking my legs out. I screamed, tears streaming my face, and struggled.

The boy started to drag me away and I stared at the door, screaming. Fortunately, the door opened revealing none other than Yusuke, Kuwabara, and some other red head. I screamed for help to them as the man began to run with me hunched over his shoulder. The three began running as I grunted with every pace the guy made. It made me sick and hurt my stomach. Suddenly, there was a guy with spiked black hair, holding a long sword with a blank look on his face. The guy stopped running, panting, and glared at the other one.

The guy holding me transformed like Malikai and growled at the spiked haired guy. I screamed, struggling even more, but the thing holding me grunted as the boy swung his sword up in a quick motion across the man's neck. My eyes widened as the thing fell, causing me to fall to the side, painfully. I grunted and gripped my head, since it hit the wall, hard.

"Are you okay?" the mysterious red head asked, kneeling to me. I stared up at him, my eyes wide, and gulped, nodding slowly. "Are you sure?" I nodded again, gaining my confidence back. "Good! Can you walk?" I answered by standing and sighing, staring down at the thing.

"Wha ... what is it?" I asked, tapping it with my foot in disgust. The red head frowned.

"I .. I don't know what you're talking about! It's an ordinary man!" I stared at him, confused, and back down at the thing. I blink rapidly, confused, and clenched my eyes shut.

"B-but but it's ... it's hideous looking!" I said, pointing down at it. The boy with spikes glanced at me, shrugging passed me and toward Malikai, whom I had managed to blow off of me somehow.

"Hey ... you go to my school!" Yusuke said. I nodded, still bedazzled about what had happened. I pushed passed them all and toward the exit, wanting nothing more than to go home where it was safe.

"What's your name?" Kuwabara asked. I ignored him, making my way into the club and looking my friends. "Who are you looking for?"

"None of your business, stupid," I mumbled, catching sight of my four friends who were laughing with some boys, drinking some clear drink.

"Miss ... care to tell us your name?" the red head asked. I was shocked at how sweet he was and how calming his voice sounded.

"It's Kirei!" I said simply, beginning to walk to my friends. "Thank you for saving me, but I really want to go home!" The boys nodded, minus the one with spikes, and I smiled weakly. "I'll see you two at school," I said, pointing to Kuwabara and Yusuke, before walking to my friends. They all stared up at me, shocked.

"Where've you been? It's been forever since we've seen you!" Karen exclaimed as the guy kissed along her neck. I glared at the boy.

"Can we go and I'll explain later?" The girls stared at me, confused, before nodding and disregarding the guys, who were glaring at me. I glared back, just as hard, and walked out with the girls. Reika began calling her mom, giving me confused glances all the while. I just wanted to get out of here. I was almost raped, got a little crazy about the weird things I was seeing, and was saved by the two buffoons Yusuke and Kuwabara, with their friends. I was a little shocked at what the hell just happened and needed some rest time before I coped with what happened.

Moments later, Reika's mom pulled up hastily, staring at me worriedly. Without a word, I got in, after the other, and Reika's mom drove off, giving me worried glances in the rearview mirror whenever she could.


	3. The Murder

Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter three : The Murder**

**Author Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of Togashi Yoshihiro's characters. I am merely borrowing them._

* * *

When we arrived back at Reika's house, I jammed to her room and waited for everyone there. The girls walked in, followed by Reika's mom, and I sighed. "The reason I wanted to leave ..." I began. I knew they were all worred because I don't get freaked out easily. I'm a hardcore kind of girl and don't back down easily. "... is because this guy that wanted me to dance with him forced himself onto me. Good thing Yusuke and his friends came or I probably would've been on a case of CSI!" I confessed. Multiple gasps sounded as Reika wrapped her arms around me, frowning.

"I'm so sorry, Kirei!" she whispered, her arms almost killing me. I shrugged and she pulled away, staring at me. "Do you want to go home?"

"No! That'll make my mom real angry, so it's best if we keep this to ourselves!" I whispered. The girls all stared at me confused. "If my mom knew I went to a party, she'd have a major break down and probably kick me out of the house!"

"Kirei, you need to tell your mom! She's your parent and if she doesn't understand, there's no point in calling her a mother!" Reika's mom said, stepping forward and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I frowned. I knew she was right, but my mom would seriously kick me out if I told her I went to a party. She once told me to never lie and if she found out I lied, she wouldn't call me her daughter anymore.

"I know, but I don't want to," I mumbled, turning my head away from everyone. Reika's mom hugged me and stood, walking out. My friends stayed behind and one by one, they sat around me, rubbing my back or staring at me worriedly. "I know my mom will kick me out if I tell her," I whispered. Reika grinned.

"You can live with me, then! My mom won't mind at all!!" I managed to laugh before I started fidgeting with my fingers. "You can tell your mom tomorrow, ok? Call me afterwards!" I nodded. "Now, let's have some fun because I'm starting to get a little bummed out!" I laughed, along with everyone else, and Reika ran to put in a movie in. I noticed it was her favorite movie: **Narnia: The lion, the witch, and the wardrobe**. Slowly, a smile crept on my face as we began watching the movie.

I was dropped off at home around noon and I walked in, glancing around. I didn't hear any voices so I crept inside and shut the door softly. I walked to the kitchen and checked for my mother, or even my father, but found no one. I frowned and walked straight to my room. I didn't bother to shut the door. I walked to my bed and began unpacking my clothes, tossing them in the hamper. I changed into some blue shorts and a white tank top, walking out of my room tying my hair up into a small ponytail. I paused, staring down the other hallway to my parents' room and began walking down there.

I peeked into their room and upon seeing nobody, I walked back out to the living room. I flicked the TV on and began watching a random show, but not a second after, the door opened and my parents with Chessy walked in, each carrying a bag or two of groceries. "Oh, Kirei! You're home," my father said, smiling. "Mind helping us with the groceries?" I nodded and walked out, helping them with the groceries.

"How was Reika's house?" my mother asked, putting away all the frozen goods first.

"It was ... fun! We watched movies mainly, and played games on her _Xbox_!" I stated, putting away the boxed goods and glancing every so often at my mom.

"That's good! What movies did you watch?" she asked, glancing over at me as she placed the milk in the door of the refrigerator. I blushed.

"We mainly watched anything with _Brad Pitt_, _Josh Harnett_, or _Ben Affleck_ in it!" I said, adding a giggle at the end. My mom nodded, ignoring my giggle, and went passed me, toward the pantry to put canned foods away. I looked at her nervously. I wanted to tell her, but I was scared of her when she was mad. She turned completely evil.

"Finish the groceries, ok?" my mom said, before walking out. I frowned and finished the groceries quickly.

I walked into the living room and saw my mother reading a newspaper while my father watched television. I started to feel real nervous, almost giving myself a light headed feeling, as I cleared my throat. My dad instantly turned around, muting the television, but my mom took a few seconds to reply as she folded her newspaper and turned her gaze to me. "Um, last night ... I wasn't at Reika's the entire time," I whispered.

"Excuse me?" my mom snapped, standing. My heart skipped a beat.

"Me and the girls went dancing at a club last night," I began but held my hand up to stop my mom from barking at me. "But I went home early because this creep almost raped me." My father's jaw dropped as he snapped up and rushed to me, grabbing me in a death grip. My mother stayed put, staring evilly at me.

"You lied to me ..." she began. My dad turned to look at her, disbelieving her. I frowned and bowed my head, running my hand through my hair. I could tell my mother's eyes were glaring fire at me.

"Are you serious, Kathrine?" he snapped. "Our daughter was almost raped and all you can think of is her lying!" My mom scoffed. "She only lied to you. She told me!"

"What?" my mom snapped, narrowing her eyes. My dad nodded, guarding me.

"It's because you're so harsh on her! Ease up. She's 15 and beginning to become an adult! Don't you remember how rebellious you were? And besides, she's not your child!"

"Yes and this is why I'm so hard. I was a messed up kid and so is she!" I felt a hard jab of pain in my chest as my eyes stung. "And then she goes and lies to me! I don't care if I'm not her real mother! I'm her only _mother_."

"Oh, shut up!" my dad said, rolling his eyes. My mom huffed, crossing her arms and staring at my dad in an _I-Don't-Care­_ kind of way.

"If she can't learn to respect me or stop lying to me, then she can just leave my house. I don't want to see that disgraceful face!" I started to tear harder and let them line my face. I couldn't believe she was saying that about me, right in front of me. I wouldn't be as hurt if it was behind my back, but to my face kind of left a mark.

"As long as I live here, she's staying. She's my daughter and there's nothing about that you can do!" my dad defended. I lowered my gaze as my mom shrugged past me and slammed the door to her bedroom. "Baby, don't you listen to her. As long as I'm alive and breathing, you are allowed to say in this house! I pay the mortgage. And I'm your father and she's just a replacement. Now, go to your room and lock your door!" I nodded and he kissed my forehead, walking away. I walked to my bedroom and shut my door, locking it.

I heard screaming from my parents' room, even though I was farther away, and I covered my ears, clenching my eyes shut. I didn't know why I was so hurt; usually I can control this feeling and be untainted by whatever my mom said about me. But hearing her say I was a messed up kid and I'm a disgrace, really dug deep. I heard a small knock and looked up. "Sissy, it's Chessy!" I got up and unlocked my door, opening it. Chessy stood there, crying, and I pulled her into my room, shutting and locking my door. I sat on my bed with her and wrapped my arms around her, rocking us back and forth.

I started to sing to her, trying to drown out the arguing so she would stop crying, but it seemed when I made my voice louder, they did too. Finally, I grabbed my headphones from my stereo, and put them on Chessy's ears. I put it to some children's songs and started playing with her hair. She started settling down and I began braiding her hair.

Suddenly, I heard a loud noise, like thunder, and my heart stopped for a single millisecond. I stared at my door, my eyes wide. If that was what I thought it was, I should be packing. I left my bed, leaving Chessy to listening to music, and began packing my clothes and necessities. I had three bags full and finally, I shoved the stuffed animal Chessy got me last year for Christmas, staring at her. She hadn't known I started packing since she was drowned out in her songs, lipping their words and fidgeting her fingers.

I frowned at her and sighed. I knew she'd be saddened if I left, but I had to. My mom just killed my father and I didn't need to stay here any longer. It's not like she's my real mom anyways. My real mom died long ago, giving birth to me. It took my dad eight years to find a new wife, since he was so in love with my real mom, so he says anyways. I say Kathrine is my mom because she's all I got.

I opened my window quietly and set my bags outside, glancing back at Chessy who still hasn't noticed. Just as I was about to jump out, I felt a tugging feeling, like I should explain to Chessy. I sighed and heard a slamming of the door, from outside mine. I pursed my lips and went to Chessy, pulling off the headphones. She stared at me confused and I frowned. "Chessy, I'm going to be leaving, ok? Don't tell mom!"

"But why?" she asked, tearing up a little.

"It's too complicated and I don't want you to get any saddening thoughts, ok? Just promise me if you need anything, you call me!" Chessy frowned.

"How will I call you? Mom doesn't let you have a cell phone!" I smirked.

"Dad did!" I walked to my dresser and pulled out a simple, yet elegant, blackberry pearl phone. I grabbed a pen and paper and heard scratching from outside my doors. I was starting to sweat. I quickly jotted down my number and pushed it into Chessy's hands. "Don't show this to mom, no matter what! Do you understand? This is for your purpose only!"

"Okay, sissy," she said, slipping it inside her sock. I smiled and hugged her, kissing her forehead as she sobbed. "I'm going to miss you!" I sighed, tearing myself.

"I'll miss you too!" And then there was loud banging on the door. "When I leave, count to five and then unlock the door!" Chessy nodded. I kissed her forehead once more before I jumped out the window and grabbed my bags. I started to run off, down the street, and sighed when I heard my name being screamed followed by gunshots. I ducked into some shrubberies and hid behind them, panting.

I stayed there for a while before pulling out my cell phone and texting Reika what had happened, minus the murder scene. I heard sirens and looked through the shrubberies to see Kathrine weeping and saying something as she held onto Chessy. I narrowed my eyes to see that she had made herself look beaten up and bloody. I gasped. She's framing the death on me!!

I ducked down again as I saw her pointing to the way I ran and held my breath, clenching my eyes shut. I bit my lower lip, starting to panic. I watched too many episodes of CSI or Cops to know that you can't run from the police. I closed my eyes peacefully and began taking deep breaths before I stood and bolted into the darkness of the forest.


	4. Boarding with Yusuke

Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter four : Boarding with Yusuke**

**Author Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of Togashi Toshihiro's characters. I am merely borrowing them._

* * *

I ran for hours, my breathing loud and rapid. I managed to keep my three bags in my hands or strapped to my back while I ran into the middle of the forest. I looked back to see if anyone was following, but that resulted in tripping and falling face first. I began sobbing, the thought of never seeing my father again rushing through my head. I tried to stop my tears, but nothing I could do would stop them.

It slowly began to rain, which I thought was weird, but ignored it and kept tearing. I sat up, staring down at my hands which were bruised and cut from the journey through the forest, mainly from the bushes I had to climb through. I slowly looked up to the skies and following my tears were drops of rain. My father's face stayed imprinted in my mind and I began to realize what he looked like when he was shot.

My lips began to quiver and I felt the biggest urge to scream, but I held it back as the rain poured down harder. I lowered my head and hugged my arms around myself. I felt amazingly cold and my body was starting to shiver from the rain pelting me. I didn't bother to move or flinch to a warmer part of the forest. I suddenly heard barking and panicked, looking around. I saw a couple of rocks that had a small opening in the bottom and ran to there. I shoved two of my bags in before ducking in and covering the hole with my black duffle back. I kept quiet, not wanting to breathe, and heard the barking get louder. I knew the rain would rinse my scent away so I wasn't that scared.

The barking finally appeared outside my hiding place and I heard multiple voices. "Where is she?" I heard one say.

"I don't know, but she couldn't have gotten far. She's just a kid and they don't get that much physical education! I bet she's at most a mile ahead of us!" a deep voice says.

"It appears the dogs lost scent of her," the first guy said and I heard a howl. I ducked lower down, keeping my breathing soft and quiet and heard the grass squish under their feet as they walked around. "Do you suppose she's hiding?"

"I'm not sure, but if she doesn't turn herself in, she's going to be in for more than a life sentence!" I clenched my eyes shut, clenching my lips together. I sighed and curled into fetal position. I was hoping they'd leave soon so I can begin walking soon. I had to get somewhere, and quick. I couldn't go to a friend's house or a family member's, the police would look for me there.

I hadn't known it, but I drifted off into a hard sleep.

When I awoke the next day, or night, I gazed around and frowned. I pulled my duffel bag out and saw that it was dark outside. I presumed it was the middle of the night. I crawled out before pulling out my bags and looking around. The rain was just a soft coat that fell into the trees, causing a soft sound around me, and I began walking toward the right, which I presumed was East, if I had to choose.

I walked for a while and watched the stars twinkle in the sky every so often. I felt so lonely and used. My heart was pounding against my chest and tears were falling silently from my eyes. Somehow, I came to the edge of the forest and I stopped, looking at a large apartment type of building. I saw Yusuke to my right, walking by himself and looking smug as ever.

I glanced up and down the street before crossing it and walking toward Yusuke, who was staring at me, suspiciously. I stopped when I walked up to him and frowned. "Hey Yusuke ..." I mumbled.

"Hey ... um, why do you have three large duffel bags?" he asked, motioning to my bags. I blushed. "Did ... your parents kick you out?"

"Something like that," I whispered. "Hey, this is really embarrassing, but do you think--"

"Of course!" he interrupted, grinning. "My mom won't mind, if she's even home! Come on!" Yusuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the building, almost sprinting up the stairs. I had to stumble a few times to keep up. He is a whole lot taller than me. "Here we are apartment 45!" he stated, pushing the door open. "Mom, I'm home! We have a guest!" Yusuke yelled. I eyed him. I was curious as to why he'd want to help me.

"Guess she's not home!" he mumbled when there wasn't an answer back. Yusuke let go of my wrist and walked behind a bar, toward a refrigerator. "Want something to drink?"

"Um, what do you have?" I asked, eyeing around his place. It was a pretty plain place.

"Um," he said, pulling the door to the refrigerator open, and frowning. "We have out of date milk, some soda, and ... water!" I laughed a little, setting my bags down by the stools.

"I'll take some water, please!" Yusuke nodded and grabbed a glass, filling it a little with ice before putting some water in it. "Thanks," I said as he handed it to me. I spun it a little before taking a sip. It went down my throat nice and cold.

"So, what happened?" he asked, popping open a can of soda and sitting beside me. I flushed.

"I ran away ..." I mumbled. "I'd tell you the real reason, but ... I don't know."

"I might not look like it, but I am very trustworthy!" he stated, smiling a bit. I looked at him, my eyes tearing a little.

"I don't know what the news is saying, but the truth is Kathrine, who's my stepmom, shot my father. I don't know with what, but she killed him and is blaming the whole death on me!" I confessed. Yusuke stared at me shocked, his drink clenched softly in his hand. "Yeah, hard to believe, huh?"

"That's ..." Yusuke stops. "Let's listen in on the news!" Yusuke bolts to the TV and flicks it on. On the screen is a news reporter with an officer. In the background, I see Kathrine and Chessy.

"The suspect is known to be around 15 or 16 years of age and has an innocent look, but judging on what she did, she's not that innocent!" the officer said, glaring ahead. I almost felt his piercing gaze. "If anyone has seen this girl," the screen flashed a picture of me on it, "please contact the police right now!" I frowned as Yusuke flicked the television off, staring at me sadly. I stood and wiped at my face, which began to get lined with tears.

I heard a weird sounding noise and dashed for my duffel bag. I opened it and pulled out my cell phone to see a weird number. I narrowed my eyes and silenced it. I didn't know who it was, so I didn't trust it. My dad could've had my number in his cell phone and the police could be calling me. I waited for a while before hearing my ring tone for a voicemail. "Yusuke, can I use your phone?" He nodded and tossed me his home phone. I dialed my number and reached my voicemail.

"Sissy, it's Chessy. Mommy's being mean to me and won't let me leave. I'm so scared. I told her I was going to Salina's house and I used her house phone. I need help. Mommy's scaring me and daddy wouldn't wake up!" I heard her sob which made me tear incredibly. "Please sissy ..." The phone clicked off and I stared at Yusuke's phone before I hung up.

"What was it?" Yusuke asked as I tossed him his phone back. I breathed in heavily and turned, walking to my duffel bag. I pulled out a hair tie and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Where are you going?" he asked as I pulled my bags up onto my shoulders, which gave an aching pain, and I began walking to the door. "Hey! Where you going?" he asked again, stopping me from leaving.

"I have to go get my sister and I don't want to burden you with her and me!" I stated, pushing him aside with a lot of force and walking out. Yusuke followed me, his eyes wide, and he stopped me.

"Let me help you!" he said, smiling. I shook my head.

"No!" I shouted, pushing him back, causing him to hit a wall. "Look, thanks for letting me stay there to get rejuvenated for ten minutes, but my sister needs me and she's my responsibility and I don't want anyone interfering!" Yusuke sighed.

"I'm not as clumsy as you think I am!" he whispered. I sighed, closing my eyes softly.

"But do you really want to give a shelter to me and my sister, if she can come?" Yusuke nodded, smiling. "Why are you being so generous with me?"

"Just because I'm a generous person!" he said, laughing. I narrowed my eyes before shrugging. Yusuke grabbed my bags and put them in the apartment before following me out. We stepped onto the street and I managed to pull my bangs in front of my face, shielding my eyes with the shade. "Wow, you're a professional, aren't you?" I shrugged and sped up my walk, taking off down a dark street.

I looked around and saw Salina's house. I crept to it and ducked under a window, as did Yusuke. I peeked inside and saw the parents watching some movie. I crawled to the next window and peeked inside to see Salina and Chessy, chatting. Chessy looked nervous and fidgety. I glanced around and thought it was weird that none of the lights were on and the television had the blue screen on there. The two seemed to just be talking.

I saw Chessy look over to the window and saw me, her eyes widening. I put my fingers to my lips to silence her and she nodded, glancing at the closet. I ducked down when a shadow moved and pushed myself against the wall, placing a firm arm over Yusuke's chest. He stayed perfectly still as I stared up to see a man in the window. I knew Kathrine would have a security guard over my sister to watch out for me. I bet she made Chessy send that voicemail to me.

The man moved and I poked back up to see him back facing me. I looked to Chessy who was glancing at the window. She looked at me and I lipped 'bathroom" and she nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom," she mumbled. I smiled and crawled to the bathroom window. I saw the light flicker on and the door shut softly. I jumped, trying to look in, but growled.

Suddenly, I felt someone push me up and I looked down to see myself sitting on Yusuke's shoulders. "You need to eat more. You're too skinny," he said without a strain. I smiled and pulled the window open, which was large enough for Chessy's small form to fit. I got her attention and she smiled at me, jumping up and down. I winked at her and she got a stool, setting it in the tub and reaching my arms. I laughed a little at her and ruffled her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, whispering. Chessy's eyes instantly teared.

"Mommy's being mean and forced me to call you!" she mumbled. "She wanted me to take a bath, but I wouldn't let her and she found the note with your number when I refused!" I nodded.

"It's ok, Chessy!" I mumbled.

"I want to come with you! Mommy's crazy and she's always angry." I shrugged.

"Are you sure it's just not for yesterday and today!" Chessy shook her head. "Okay." I looked around and then down at Yusuke, who seemed to concentrate mainly on what was around us. "It's going to get slightly heavier, ok?" He nodded and widened his feet, bracing himself. I reached down for Chessy and pulled her up. I may be short, but I had a lot of upper body strength. I pulled Chessy through the door but her foot kicked the ceiling, causing the man in the other room to holler. His head poked out the window and a glare was put on his face.

"Hey! Stop!" he shouted before bolting away. I quickly pull Chessy out and dropped her to Yusuke, who kept her against his hip. I slid off his shoulders and we began running. I was surprised Yusuke was holding Chessy and not shoving her into my arms. I kept up with him as we bolted into the forest just as the body guard came out of the house. We kept running, keeping mainly in the shadows, and finally, we stopped, to catch our breath and put down a disheveled Chessy.

"Well, that was fun," I mumbled, placing my hands on my knees, panting. Yusuke laughed and Chessy stared at us confused. "Don't ask, twirp!" I said, hugging her. She hugged back, burying her head in my shoulders. "I'm glad you're alright."


	5. Like a boy

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter five: Like a boy**

**Author Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of Togashi Yoshihiro's characters. I am merely borrowing them._

It took us a while before we made it back to Yusuke's apartment, since we had to take the longer route to avoid any wandering police. He pushed the door open for Chessy and me and watched us as we walked in. I was holding Chessy in my arms and she was fast asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. Yusuke shut the door quietly and rushed to the couch, pushing debris off and smiling at me. I smiled back and laid Chessy down, grabbing a random blanket on the couch and covering her with it.

"You know, you're strong for how short you are!" I giggled and sat on one of the stools. He sat on the one beside me and stared ahead of him, almost anxiously. I eyed him curiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Well, I'm worried about my mom. If she sees the news and your face on it, she'll totally freak out!" I shrugged, fidgeting my fingers.

"Then I'd leave and find a place to live, somehow!" Yusuke frowned at me. "I just hope it doesn't come to that ..."

"Yea!" Yusuke looked at a place behind me and laughed. "We should get some sleep! Well, more me than you. I actually have to go to school tomorrow." Yusuke paused. "Although, I don't want to." I laughed and shook my head. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Yusuke hugged me, causing me to blush a bit, and walked away toward a door, shutting it slowly. I stared down at my hands and looked over at Chessy's peaceful face.

I walked over to her and sat on the edge, running my hand over her back softly. I missed being her age, where my dad was single and paid attention more to me then to his love affairs. Those were my happiest times, even though we were jumping from hotel to hotel all the time before we found a steady apartment room that only had one bedroom. I smiled at those memories and leaned over, kissing Chessy's forehead.

"_It's not much, Kirei, but it's home!" my dad stated, smiling. He ruffled my hair, causing me to giggle. I grinned and looked up at him, my eyes sparkling. He laughed and set our luggage by the door, stretching. "Go check out your room."_

_"My ... room?" I asked, staring up at him confused. He nodded._

_"Yes, Kirei. I'm an old man and don't need specialties! You can have the bedroom, since you're a lady!" I shook my head, hugging him._

_"You have the room, daddy! I'm smaller and can fit on the couch better!" My dad smiled, kneeling to my eye level. "I promise I won't fall off."_

_"That's not the problem!" My dad's smile faltered, but he kept it on. "I want you to have everything you want." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"I do have everything. I have you daddy!" I felt my dad's arm tighten around me and I tightened mine too, digging my head in his neck._

I frowned and stood, walking over to the closet and grabbing a blanket. I pushed the coffee table forward a bit and laid in front of the couch, covering myself with the blankets. It took me a while to fall asleep, but when I did, it was grateful.

The next morning, I woke up to hushed talking. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Yusuke and the infamous Kuwabara. I groaned, rolling my eyes, and sat up. The two looked over at me and Yusuke smiled. "Morning!"

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked, standing. "Isn't that why you had to go to bed?" I chuckled sleepily and sat on the couch, where Chessy wasn't. "Wait! Where's Chessy?!"

"Don't panic! She's taking a bath!" Yusuke said, nervously. "She asked me if she could!" I nodded. "And I did go to school. You were so tired you slept the entire day away!" I blushed. "I would've slept that way if it hadn't of been for my mom smacking me to get up." My eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry. I told her you were a good friend of mine and your parents kicked you out. She has no problem with you sleeping over!" I smiled, nodding, and Yusuke sat beside me, as did Kuwabara.

"Sissy, I'm all clean now!" I heard Chessy scream, rushing out into the living room with a large over-sized robe on. I smiled at her and she ran to me, jumping up onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she giggled. "Thank you, Yusuke, for letting me use your bath!"

"No problem!" he said, winking. Chessy grinned and got up, looking at me, seriously.

"I don't have any clothes!" she confessed, frowning. I frowned, noticing that as well. Yusuke grinned.

"Kuwabara and I will go get you some!" I looked at him, shocked. "Hey! You can't go to a mall and shop. I bet your face is plastered everywhere!" I shrugged, fidgeting with my hands. "Come on, Kuwabara!" The two got up and started pulling their jackets on. "What size does she wear?" I looked up at him, thankfully.

"Size 7 pants and 4 shirt. If not numbers, then small or medium. Preferably medium in pants!" Yusuke nodded and walked out. Yes, Chessy is very small and petit, just like me. My father wasn't a built man. He was rather small, but perfect height for me. He said my real mother was really petit too, which was the main reason for her dying giving birth to me. The doctors were surprised she could bear a child, nonetheless give birth. She didn't die in the process, but bled to death. She bled so much; the doctors couldn't stop it, not even a little bit.

My father said when they placed me in his arms; I was the size of his forearm and no bigger. If my legs were stiff as a board, they would've been at his elbow exactly. He said he fell in love all over again.

I frowned, thinking of that conversation and knowing I could never have it again, and stared over at Chessy who managed to put the television on to Cartoon Network. I smiled at her and began watching her cartoons as well, not really knowing what was going on.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stumbled in, hours later, carrying two bags, and Yusuke shut and locked the door, smiling at me. They put the bags down and Chessy squealed, running to them. She fell to her knees and began digging around before she found a cute brown skirt and pink tank top with flower prints at the top. She ran to the bathroom and I started laughing.

"Thank you, Yusuke!" I said, genuinely. Yusuke shrugged, pulling his jacket off and throwing it on the rocking chair. "When everything settles, I'll pay you back somehow!" Yusuke laughed.

"Don't worry about it, seriously." I smiled, causing him to blush a little, and stood, walking to his bathroom and knocking a bit.

"How is it, Chessy?" I asked. I heard some shuffling and the door swung open. Chessy stood there, her skirt and shirt fitting her perfectly. She had the largest grin on her face and she had her hands on her hips as she walked out. "Wow, you look like a star!"

"That's because I am a star!" she commented, walking into the living room. I laughed and followed her, catching the boys watching TV. I sat beside them as Chessy began pulling out her articles of clothing and spreading them out before folding them and shoving them in my duffel bags. I was surprised either of them had room for her clothes. "Sissy?" I looked over at her, same with the boys. "Is this going to be our permanent place?"

"No, Chessy!" I said, almost without thinking. "I have ... stuff I have to do before we can actually get settled!" Chessy nodded and began playing with the surprise toy Yusuke got her. I looked at the boys, who were staring at me confused. "I'm going to fake my death and give myself a new identity and start over. Knowing Kathrine, she'll make sure the whole crime scene is full of evidence pointing to me!" Yusuke nodded, but Kuwabara looked real confused. "Don't worry about it, Kuwabara!"

"Did you kill someone?!" he shouted. I glared at him before shoving him off the couch.

"No, you dimwit! Do you think I'd be here if I killed my own father? I would've killed myself if I somehow killed him!" I shouted. Yusuke frowned, rolling his eyes at Kuwabara. "And besides, if I were to kill anyone ... it'd be Kathrine!" Yusuke stared at me confused. "Oh, my stepmom," I whispered in his ear, eyeing Chessy to make sure she didn't hear. Chessy had always thought Kathrine was my real mother and she'd be real confused if I suddenly said she wasn't my mom at all, but a diversion in my life.

"Ya know!?" Kuwabara shouted, standing abruptly. "I want to go see a movie!" I rolled my eyes. "Well, why not? We can dress you up like a boy and sneak you in!"BrBr

"Oh wow, we're going to look like pedophiles when we bring up Chessy!" I said, glaring at him. Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Boys do have sisters! I have an older one and some of my friends have younger sisters!" Kuwabara stated, acting smart. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Yusuke, who looked like he was pondering it.

"It won't be that hard! I have some caps and baggy clothes for you! We could pull it off easily!" Yusuke said. I frowned and sighed.

"We'd have to dress up Chessy and fix her hair because I know Kathrine put out a kidnapping notice!" Yusuke nodded.

"We can cut her hair!" Chessy's head snapped over and her eyes got large. I paled. She loved her long hair. She loved twirling it and playing with it.

"No! I will not cut my hair!" she argued. Yusuke blushed. I grinned.

"I can pin your hair to make it look like you got it cut and we can make it real curly!" Chessy nodded, glaring at Yusuke who grinned nervously. I stood and walked with her to the bathroom. I began working, pinning her long hair up and curling the strands that managed to stay up. It was about two hours before I finished and Chessy had ringlets that reached the bottom of her ears. I grabbed a black eyeliner pencil I found and gave her a fake mole under her left eye to cast people off. I then lined her eyes with the liner lightly to give her eyes a darker look.

"There!" I said, walking out. The boys smiled at Chessy who started to pose. I laughed at her and Yusuke grinned at me, which I grinned back. "Alright, my turn!" Yusuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me to his bedroom. He threw me on his bed and began rummaging through his closet before tossing me some baggy pants and a white tank. I blushed as I looked at the fabrics. He tossed me a red cap and I walked to his bathroom and he walked in too. I started pinning my hair up and then put the cap on, leaving some hairs peeking out in the front, but not by much.

I stared at myself and gave myself darker lips, puckering as I did so. Yusuke laughed and I glared at him, shoving him out. "Hey!" he shouted as I shut the door in his face to change. I looked around and found some gauze. I took my shirt and bra off and began strapping my chest down. I then put Yusuke's clothes on, but the pants were way to large. I rolled them up at the bottom in a cool fashion and walked out, modeling. Yusuke's eyes bugged.

"Dang! You make one interesting looking guy!" I gasped.

"Interesting?!"

"But hot!" Yusuke said defensively as I glared. I laughed and walked out with him, twirling. Chessy laughed while Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"I had to strap down my chest so that I actually passed for a boy and not some transsexual!" I stated, grabbing Chessy's hand. "Are we going to do this or not?" The two boys nodded and walked out with my sister and me. All the while, my heart was pounding.


	6. The Truth

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter six: The Truth**

**Author Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of Togashi Yoshihiro's characters._

We made it to the theater and my heart was pounding even faster than when we left the apartment. With every mile, my heart sped up. I felt like it was coming out of my chest, like one of Chessy's cartoon characters. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Chessy, and I walked up to the ticket booth and I pretended to scratch my head as I looked around. Police officers were patrolling everywhere with flashlights. I felt myself beginning to perspire, which was until Yusuke grabbed my upper arm and dragging me inside, shoving a ticket in my hands.

"What are we watching?" I asked curiously. Yusuke grinned.

"_The Golden Compass_! It's the last day it's going to be here," Yusuke stated as Chessy grabbed my hand, grinning. I smiled down at her and walked with the two goofs as they went to the concession stand. I swear, if they weren't so skinny, I'd think they were obese. "Do you want anything?" Yusuke asked, staring over at me. I saw the clerk's face, which was full of distress and shock. I began laughing a bit.

"Just a Dr. Pepper!" Yusuke nodded. "Do you want anything, sis?" I asked. She told Yusuke she wanted her own popcorn and a Cherry Coke, in which the clerk was grateful. I smiled at him as we walked away and he nodded his head back. I turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were both holding arms full of junk food. "Where are your tickets?" I asked, making them flush.

"Oh, crap! They're in my pocket!" they both yelled. I began laughing as we walked up to the busboy. I handed him my and Chessy's ticket and stared at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were pleading me with their eyes. "What?" I asked, snatching Yusuke's Reese's bar.

"Get our tickets!" they screamed. I flushed and glared at him.

"I'm not touching your butts!" The busboy laughed but Yusuke's glare made him shut his mouth. I laughed and reached into their pockets, grabbing their tickets swiftly and handing them to the busboy, which checked them and handed them back. I pocketed everyone's and guided the two fatties toward our theater room. We walked in and took a seat in the third row from the front. Chessy sat in the middle and squealed as the movie began to start.

I began to eat the Reese's bar, my mind beginning to drift a bit. I was thinking of my father and what we'd be doing if he was still alive. It was Thursday, so he'd probably take me out for dinner, like we always did once a week. He said it was our quality time, away from home troubles. He always had me vent about how Kathrine treated me and how school was going and if I was happy or not with Kathrine as a stepmom.

_"Kirei," my father started, staring at me from across the nice table with the rose tablecloth. It had white china with floral patterns and matching silver wear. There were crystal glasses: a wine glass for my father though, which was filled halfway with his favorite burgundy wine._

_"Yes, dad?" I asked, starting to cut up my New York Flank, which I always got. It was my favorite thing on the menu, besides the king crab, but they were out of crab tonight. I looked up at my father and into his familiar brown eyes which held questions I couldn't read. I began to get nervous._

_"What do you think of Kathrine?" he asked, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table. His face was stern and sharp, his eyes bearing into mine._

_"She's alright. I don't care much for her!" I stated honestly. I knew he wouldn't get mad. He loved me for my honestly and told me to always be honest and true to your word, no matter how much trouble you get into. That way, no one will walk all over you._

_"I know you and she don't get along, but she's pregnant." I nodded, confused. "She's a very strict woman, I admit that, but you have to see that I did this for you. Marrying her for you. I wanted you to have a motherly figure. Do you see her like that?"_

_"At times. Not always. I don't like how she bosses me around all the time. She's like a dictator or something," I muttered. My dad let out a howl of laughter as he shook his head. I smiled at him and munched on my steak. I knew where to stop on the jokes though, with him. He wasn't too keen on kidding about his wife, but he always was in for a good joke or two. Kathrine hated that. He'd let his friends kid about her looks or her dictating personality and he would just laugh, saying remarks about it or agreeing with it._

_"At least she's not Hitler and killing people!" He paused. "At least I don't think she's killed people!" I laughed a little and he smiled. "How's school?"_

_"Just fine. All my grades are top notch and high. I have a C- in reading though. I know how to read, I just don't like doing it!" I pouted. My dad smiled, nodding._

_"I don't like reading that much either, unless it's my usual sports!" I smiled at him and sipped some of my water. "Have any flings?"_

_"No, you know this, daddy. I don't want to date until I'm graduated or have a steady, good-paying job!" I said, nodding my head to confirm it. My dad smiled. I knew he liked that answer. He didn't have to worry about his daughter sneaking out at night with some boy who wanted just her sex._

"Kirei! Come on!" I heard a hushed whisper. "The movie's over!" I heard again. I looked up to see Yusuke. I nodded and stood, rubbing at my eyes. I hadn't even realized I dozed off. Was the movie that boring?

"How was the movie, Chessy?" I asked, forgetting about our cover. She smiled.

"It was great! I loved the part when Lyra went to save all the children…" but I drowned out the rest as I saw many police gathered in the main lobby of the theater. I almost froze, but acted normal, gripping Chessy's hand, causing her to stop blabbing about the movie. I ducked my head down, passing by many of the officers.

"You sure it was her?" the chief asked the ticket guy, who nodded. I glanced at him and sighed. I knew a disguise wouldn't work. I had a defined, unique face and my eyes stood out amongst my features.

"And she had the girl, too. They went to go see the Golden Compass!" he confessed. The officers all murmured.

"Alright, men! Check the place!" the chief said and was about to say something else, but I was out the door and his voice was cut out. I quickened my pace with the two boys and Chessy and headed to Yusuke's place. I didn't know if the ticket guy would remember Yusuke's face or remember I was with someone, but I had to get out of here. I had to go somewhere safer. I didn't want to get Yusuke in trouble, at all. He's been too kind so far and it'd suck to see him be interrogated cruelly for information about me.

When we got to Yusuke's apartment, he locked the door and shut the blinds. I looked at him, setting Chessy on the couch. He looked at me worriedly. "I can't stay here anymore, Yusuke! I don't want to risk it!" I commented. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Kirei! I can handle dumb cops! And there's plenty of hiding places in this apartment!" he stated. "So if that ticket guy did remember my face and they come here, I can hide you and Chessy easily!" I frowned.

"Yusuke, it's not worth it, ok? You hardly know me! What if I did shoot my father?" I asked. "You don't know that!"

"Yes I do! I know you wouldn't shoot your father. I may not hang out with you, but Karen and them are always talking about how close you and your father are!" Yusuke said, gripping my shoulders. I averted my eyes away from him as my heart thumped madly in my chest. "And besides, if you did kill him, I'd feel hecka cool for helping out a murderer!" I laughed and stared at him disbelievingly.

"You're a nutter!" I commented before a blinding light hit the blinds. Yusuke shoved me to the floor and stared at the blinds. "He told!" I hissed. Yusuke nodded as Kuwabara grabbed Chessy and ran out of the room. I looked after him and gritted my teeth.

"Follow Kuwabara!" Yusuke whispered. I nodded and crawled into the next room where Kuwabara was opening a closet. He pushed open a compartment and shoved Chessy inside, as well as our bags. I crawled inside, thanking my mother for my petit size, and Kuwabara shushed us, closing the panel and pushing something in front of it. My breath was quick and rapid, but I kept it quiet. I heard banging and figured it was the door. I looked at Chessy whose eyes were large and teary.

I pulled her into my lap and held her close, rocking her. I heard some mumbled talking and wanted so bad to look out. I knew Yusuke would cooperate with them, hopefully. If I knew these cops, they were bad news. They did want they wanted when they wanted. They'd even get away with torturing Kuwabara and Yusuke. I didn't really care for Kuwabara, but I didn't want him tortured.

I heard the stomps of feet and held my breath, covering Chessy's mouth. I heard muffled voices and closed my eyes. I prayed to God that they don't find Chessy and me. I couldn't bear to see them take Chessy. I knew she'd start to scream and cry and I'd turn violent. I don't let anyone touch my sister in the wrong way or in a violent way and I know they'd wrench her out of here without a care.

I heard something shatter and a little gasp came out. I froze, hoping no one heard, but when no one came close to the closet, I let myself breathe. It was a while before the closet door slid open and I tensed, hugging Chessy tighter who had her arms around my legs, her eyes wide. The panel slid open and Yusuke's head peeked in and he was grinning. "They're gone! I watched them leave, too!" I crawled out with Chessy, who for some odd reason hugged Yusuke.

I sighed and grabbed the duffel bags, frowning at Yusuke, "We need to leave. They won't stop pestering you, Yusuke!" Yusuke stood, frowning at me.

"Kirei, you can't leave," he whispered. I looked at him, confused. "Listen, I know for a fact you didn't kill your father. I know that you were in your room, with Chessy as that Kathrine girl killed him, with a 4 millimeter. You had given Chessy music on her ears to keep her from hearing them arguing and the whole gunshot. And you couldn't leave without telling Chessy that you had to g--"

"How do you know all of this?!" I asked, panicking and pulling Chessy to me. My eyes were wide and my body tense.

"Truth is, Kirei, we've been watching you. Me, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Mainly Koenma though!" I looked at him, confused and scared at the same time.

"I'm leaving. I don't care what you say!" I snapped, pulling Chessy as I walked to the front door. Suddenly that spiked haired guy appeared in front of me and I stumbled back, almost knocking into one of Yusuke's lamps. He looked at me with piercing crimson eyes and I stepped back and looked back to see Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What the hell is going on?" I shouted, growing some backbone as Chessy gripped my hand hard.

"Kirei, you need to come see someone, who will change your life for the better," I heard. I spun around and there was the other red headed guy from the night at the club. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and backed into a wall, clutching Chessy with my life. "Trust us, Kirei. We won't harm you. And where you're going to go will be a lot safe than here!" the red head stated, smiling gently. For some odd reason, I felt like I could trust him so I grabbed his outstretched hand with nervously, keeping my tight grip on Chessy's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as the red head pulled me into the familiar forest I ran through. He ignored my question and I glanced around, anxiously. "Wait ..." I mumbled. "You aren't going to kill me, right? I don't care about me! But I swear if you hurt Chessy, I'll--"

"You'll what, ningen?" the guy more of my height snapped, cutting me off. I stared at him, shocked. He narrowed his eyes at me and continued to walk beside me, the sword as his hip making a slight noise as it hit his hip. I eyed it cautiously and kept my mouth shut as they took me deeper into the forest. I began to grow more and more scared as they drug me deeper. I watched too many horror movies to trust anyone leading me into the forest.

"Here we are, Kirei!" the red head stated gently, smiling at me and winking at Chessy who seemed to warm up to him a bit. "Now, don't be alarmed. Everything will be explained in due time!" I looked at him confused and suddenly a large hole appeared behind him and it swirled in blue, green, and yellow lights. My eyes widened at it and I tugged back. "Don't worry, Kirei. You'll be fine!"

"Not uh! That things not right!" I said, struggling. I managed to pull my wrist free and I went to run off with Chessy but the spiked haired guy ran in front of me, snatching my wrist tightly. I winced and struggled against him. Chessy started to cry and she tried to pull the guy's hand off. "Let go!" I strained.

He didn't say anything as he walked to the hole and pulled me in. I gasped as a gush of wind hit me like a truck and I felt myself lurch forward. I landed flat on my face on tile and Chessy landed on top of me. I kept my eyes closed as the pain subsided on my face and Chessy hugged me. I lifted my head and saw a large office with a single oak desk with a large screen behind it. There was a large black chair and a single plant beside the desk. To my right there were two double doors and behind me there was another set of double doors.

Against the wall behind me was a white couch, in which the boys sat down on. Except the spiked haired guy, who just leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. I stood and gulped, staring around. I glanced back at the boys and it turned into a glare as I stared at Yusuke. He frowned at me, as did Kuwabara, and I turned to the desk.

The chair squeaked and I stepped back a bit, so did Chessy. It turned around and my eyes bugged out a bit seeing a toddler sucking on a pacifier. I just stood there, dumbfounded. He had narrow eyes with a blue and red outfit with a large bowl hat. I couldn't say anything as the toddler stared back at me, examining me.

"Is this her, Yusuke?" it spoke. I jumped, my eyes widening. Chessy seemed interested with him as she stared at him. Yusuke nodded and the toddler nodded as well. "Well, it is her. Tokawashi Kirei!" he stated, sitting back against the chair. I stared at him curiously. Was I imagining this? Did I fall asleep in the panel Yusuke put me in or something?

"Now, Kirei, do you know why you're here?" I merely shook my head, too shocked to utter a word. "Right. Well, to put it bluntly, you're someone with a rare gift!" My eyes narrowed at him in confusion. "Studies show that you have the characteristics of an elemental demon!"

"What!?" I screamed upon hearing the word _demon_. "As in, horns protruding out of the head and scales _demon_?!" The toddler chuckled. "Because if that's the case, then no, I'm not and your '_studies_' are incorrect. Does it look like I'm an ugly, hideous beast?!"

"That can be argued..." I glared behind me at the spiked haired guy and went to go pummel him but the toddler cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

"There are many types of demons. The one's everyone talks about are the demons that have been corrupted with evil and have no control of their self!" the toddler said. I nodded, curiously.

"Ok, ok, ok! Wait! How am I suppose to believe you all when I don't even know anyone's names, except Yusuke and Kuwabara?!" The toddler blushed.

"Oh, right! Well, my name's Koenma. I'm the Ruler of Spirit World, which is where you are and everyone will be when they pass on!" I frowned, my eyes stinging. "That's Kurama," he said motioning to the red head, "and that's Hiei." I glared at Hiei, who glared back just as strong. "Now that you know all our names, do you believe me?" Koenma asked hopefully.

"No."

"For heaven's sake. You're more stubborn than Urameshi!" Koenma hollered. "What will it take to get you to believe me so I can begin the lecture about introducing you to this new world?"

"Proof," I stated simply. Chessy giggled and looked up at me as I crossed my arms. I wasn't a fool. I needed to see some proof in order to believe something, unless it was something traditional, like Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny.

"Proof?" I nodded. "Alright! Hiei, do you mind giving us a demonstration?"

"Hn," was all he said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked toward me. I raised my head, eyeing him cautiously. I wasn't sure of what he was going to do.

"Attack her. If she is truly an elemental demon, your flames will not even scar her!" Koenma stated. I gasped, staring at the toddler in shock. I looked at Hiei who advanced at me calmly before he raised his fist and it engulfed in flames. I screamed and shoved Chessy away, crouching with my arms above my head. Instead of feeling a heating feeling, I felt a cold feeling in which I looked up to see a blue light around my arm. I stared at it in shock before screaming and waving my arm.

It went out as soon as I screamed and Koenma began laughing. I glared at him and then at Hiei who was walking away. "I told you. Now," Koenma paused, staring at me seriously, "do you believe me?"


	7. Settling in

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter seven: Setting in**

**Author Disclaimer**: _I do not own any of Togashi Yoshihiro's characters._

I stared at Koenma shocked. My eyes were wide and my lips slightly parted. I glanced over at Chessy, who seemed almost unfazed by the whole thing, and I looked back at the toddler, whose eyes pierced into mine. I was too stunned to speak. I had just managed to create a blue flame over my arm, in which blocked whatever thing Hiei was throwing.

"Do you believe me?" Koenma asked again. All I could do was nod. "Good!" He waved his hand and a chair appeared. I stared at it, scared. "Please, sit. It won't harm you. We have a lot to discuss before I begin training you!" My eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"T-training?" I stuttered. Koenma nodded. "For what?"

"To get your full potential out. I can't have an elemental strolling around that only knew how to shield herself!" Koenma said, adding a little laugh at the end. "Now, as you may or may not know, you are currently in the Spirit World, the _Reikai_. It's where most of the dead souls come here to get sent on. Sometimes I hire agents and make them protectors of the human world, the _Ningenkai_. Almost every single human is ignorant when it comes to demons and such, and I'd like to keep it that way," he added, eyeing me. I blushed.

"Who the hell would I tell without getting sent to an insane asylum?!" I argued. Koenma nodded.

"True." He leaned back in his chair, almost becoming hidden by the huge desk. "Now, as there is a spirit world and the place where humans reside, there is a demon world, called the _Makai_, as well as hell, which I call the _Meikai_. These are terms you will hear frequently. I will not use the human terms for them. They are incorrect in ways and have no purpose in being used." I nodded, not really caring about that. "Now, I shall explain what you are like." He took a pause, staring at me and glancing frequently at the boys.

"An elemental demon is very rare to come across and is very unique in their own way. Their power lays strictly on how strong their will and strength is. Usually they are pretty strong, but I've had my share of weak elemental demons." Koenma shook his head. "Anyways, in most cases, an elemental demon receives power from the nature around them. They know how to manipulate any of the elements: _fire_, _ice_, _wind_, _water_, _earth_, and _volcanic_. Volcanic is for experienced elemental demons and would surely kill an elemental demon that hasn't gone through rigorous training. You, Kirei, will not be taught how to use volcanic powers. They are far too dangerous!"

"Then I don't care. If it's dangerous, I don't want to learn it," I blurted, narrowing my eyes. I wasn't all the way sure if I should trust him, but I played the act right now. I still thought I was dreaming when I saw that blue light. "Where's the blue light come from?" Koenma looked shock that I asked that.

"Well, frankly, I don't know." I rolled my eyes. "It wasn't any element I know of, but that's what I'm getting to. Every elemental possesses a unique side power that only they can manipulate. Yours is that blue light, which I intend on finding out what it is. As for now, you shall not be living in the _Ningenkai_ and will be staying with the boys, here in the _Reikai_. They have a pretty decent house on the outskirts of the forest and it's pretty discreet. Anymore questions?"

"Yea, why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have to stay with them?" I asked, being defensive. I really didn't want to live with four boys, and my sister.

"Well, you can't particularly go to the _Ningenkai_, can you? With the whole city looking for you?" I blushed. Koenma smiled. "Done?

"So, when do I start this _training_ your talking about?" Koenma smiled a bit.

"Tomorrow, early! You'll be training with another elemental demon, named Koruka! She's a decent elemental demon, not very high class, but still gets the powers down!" I nodded. "She'll be starting the basics with you tomorrow. But trust me, Kirei; it's hard to do this the first couple of times. Try not to get to agitated or irritated. It'll take you a while before you can summon your powers, since they've been bound for so long!" I looked at him confused.

"Well, usually elemental demons show characteristics when they're around the age of ten or sometimes eleven, but you are fifteen and have blossomed late!" I frowned. "I think it has to do with your real father!"

"My real father?" Koenma blushed.

"You know what I mean ... now, go ahead and get settled. I had an assistant get some clothes for you, mainly training clothes." Koenma looked at Chessy and his eyebrow rose. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is my sister, Chessy!" I said, motioning Chessy to come to me. She stood beside me and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "And if you want me to train, she's staying in the house as well!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Then I'm out. I'd rather take my risks with the cops, then not being--"

"Alright, alright!" Koenma said, sighing. "But she can't get in the way of your training. I want you trained with the basics so if I need you for a mission or someone comes after you, you can take care of yourself!" I looked at him, narrowing my eyes. "Don't worry for now! Go get settled!" I nodded and walked out with Chessy, the boys following.

"This'll be great, won't it, Kirei?!" Yusuke said, about to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Don't even think about it, Urameshi!" I hissed. "As soon as I'm done here, I'm leaving and finding a place for me in the _ningenkai_ under a new name and a new life. I don't want anything to do with this place!" Yusuke frowned and I walked outside, strolling to the edge of the forest. Kurama walked up beside me, smiling down at me. I stared blankly ahead of me as Chessy smiled up at Kurama.

"Come, it's this way," he whispered, frowning a bit. I wasn't going to befriend these people, since I wanted nothing to do with this freaky place. I had enough hard times and didn't need to have friends I couldn't socialize without hearing something about demons, the meikai, the ningenkai, and the other bullshit realms.

It was only a short walk when we came to a two-story white house. I didn't study it as I walked inside and glanced around. It was a fairly nice house with a homey feel to it. If it wasn't in the Reikai, I'd actually want to live here. "Your room's upstairs, third door on the left!" Kurama stated. I ignored him and walked upstairs, guiding Chessy with me. I walked down the hallway and opened the door to my room. It had a plain feeling, which was quite alright for me. I walked to my bed and sat, burying my head in my hands.

"Are you alright, sis?" Chessy asked. I nodded as she stroked my back. I sighed.

"I just can't believe this," I confessed. It was weird confessing stuff like that to my eight year old sister.

"Don't worry. It'll be fun, trust me!" I nodded, smiling at her, which she smiled back at. "I'm hungry! Can we get something to eat? Or are we going to stay upstairs until everyone goes to bed?" I laughed.

"Come on, twirp!" I ruffled her hair, causing her to giggle, and walked out, her following. I walked downstairs, frowning a bit, and walked straight to the kitchen, ignoring the pleading eyes of Yusuke. I had to admit, I felt bad for ignoring Yusuke since he's been so kind to me, but I hated how he was doing that to get me to this Koenma guy. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out the stuff for a sandwich.

I made a sandwich for Chessy and handed it to her, as well as a small coke. She sat on the bar stools and began munching. I smiled at her and looked over at Yusuke, who was giving me the cutest set of puppy eyes. I smiled softly, rolling my eyes, and he grinned. I walked over to him and sat beside him, glaring playfully at him. It was hard to stay mad at him since he gave such good puppy eyes.

"Forgive?" he whined. I shrugged. "Good!" he shouted, hugging me. I laughed and shoved him back. I heard Chessy laugh and smiled over at her. She loved interacting with new people, since she was such a social butterfly, which was why I hated taking her to school. I was afraid one day she'd find a little boy she was interested in and I'd have to play the role of big sister and scare him away, crushing poor Chessy's heart.

"So, what now?" I asked, a wave of boredom going over me. All the boys looked at me, minus Hiei who just seemed to sit on the windowsill staring off into nothing, and shrugged. "Man, you all are boring!" I said, leaning back and crossing my arms. "So, is there anyway I can start my training now?"

"No," Kurama stated, smiling, "None of us know how to summon elemental power. The only one close enough would be Hiei." I looked over at Hiei, who still hasn't budged. Kurama chuckled. "You'll have a harder time persuading him to train you than summoning your powers." I laughed and shook my head, glancing around.

"What? No TV?" The boys shook their head. "My goodness, it's like the ice age in here." The three boys laughed a bit and I stood, glancing over at Chessy who was spinning in the barstool. I helped her down and began cleaning up her huge mess. She was the messiest eater I have ever known. She didn't land anything on her plate or napkin. No. It was all around it, forming either a circle of mess or a square of mess. It was quite funny at times.

"So ..." I said, walking in. I looked outside and saw how dark it was. "I'm going to bed!" The three boys nodded. "Come on, Chessy!"

"Good night!" she hollered as I led her upstairs. The three boys all yelled _goodnight_ and I saw them beginning to get up as well. I walked into my bedroom and stripped to my bra and undies, causing Chessy to giggle. "That's gross, sis! I don't want to see your nakedness!" I laughed, shaking my head, pulling on some pajamas, which were a pair of short pink, blue, and white shorts and a white tank top. I brushed my hair and then huddled into bed as Chessy changed into one of my large shirts. She crawled in with me and smiled at me, giving me a slight kiss on the cheek. I smiled at her and wrapped my arm around me, beginning to hum to her.

She's always loved me singing to her and it's become a habit of mine. I did it a lot when she was just an infant and slowly, she got used to it and has always asked for me to come hum to her before she went to bed. Frankly, I always thought Chessy saw me more as a mother than Kathrine. Kathrine rarely did anything with Chessy, unless it was school related, mainly stuff with chaperones or things with field trips. Chessy has never been on a field trip.

I soon felt her fast asleep and smiled, sighing as I rested my head heavily against my pillow. I smirked upon hearing Chessy's soft snores and glanced behind me at the large window. There was a big tree outside, which had it's leaves blowing softly in the soft wind, and the night's sky was clear and showed every star brightly in the darkness. The moon wasn't full, much to my demise, but only a small crescent which was still very bright and had its rays flowing into my room gracefully.

_"Ya know, Kirei..." my dad whispered as we sat on the rooftop of our apartment building. I smiled back at him. "The moon resembles someone I know. Someone who means the world to me!" I looked at him confused._

_"Who? Mommy?" He shook his head. "Then who?"_

_"Oh, just this beautiful girl I know. She's sweet and kind and hasn't not a care in the world about anything!" he said, laughing a bit. I narrowed my eyes. Was my dad dating and not telling me? He laughed, noticing my quizzical look and hugged me closer. "I named you, you know?" he asked, averting the topic somewhere else. "Do you know what your name means?" I shook my head. "It means beautiful!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep! Your mother wanted you to be named something graceful and something that resembled you, so I called you Kirei, which means beautiful. Which means, the moon resembles you and follows you wherever you go!" I laughed. "I'm serious, Kirei! The moon and soon only follow beautiful girls and one day, you'll find that out!"_

_"Yeah right, dad!" I said, rolling my eyes and staring up at the moon, smiling. I stared up at the moon and thought to myself how lucky I was that I was being followed by the moon and sun._

"Kirei?" I groaned and felt my body flip onto my stomach. "Come on, Kirei! Your training starts in twenty minutes and you still have to get dressed and ready!" I opened my eyes to see Yusuke, staring at me with wide eyes. He shoved me, grinning, and I pushed my upper body up, groggily looking around.

"Really?" He nodded. "Okay." I slowly sat up and began rubbing at my eyes as yawn after yawn come from me. I was so tired and wanted nothing more than more sleep. I stood, wobbly, and walked to my door, pointing out. Yusuke laughed and I smiled. "Out. I don't care how hot you think I am, but out!" Yusuke laughed hysterically and I shut the door behind him, locking it.

Slowly, and groggily, I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of blue yoga pants and a white tank. I took a quick five minute shower and dried off, brushing my teeth. I changed into the outfit, wearing a white sports bra. I put on some deodorant and was out my bedroom door. I jogged downstairs and to the kitchen, where I smelt coffee brewing. I sniffed long and hard and made myself a cup, with loads of creamer.

"So, when's this girl coming?" I asked and as if on cue, a knock came at the door. I looked over and Kuwabara walked to the door, opening it. He gasped and his eyes bugged out. I stared at him confused, but my eyes narrowed as a black haired female came in wearing a white jumpsuit and a stern look. I noticed Hiei flinch a little at his windowsill as she walked in.

"You must be Kirei?" she mumbled, staring at me. I nodded. "Well, I have a lot to deal with!" I glared at her.

"You must be Koruka?" She nodded, staring at me with a _duh_ expression. I nodded, not caring for the girl already. I stood and she glanced at Hiei, a smirk appearing on her face. I glanced between the two and rolled my eyes, walking outside, beginning to stretch. If training was anything like _P.E._, I was in for a run of my money. I wasn't a very physical person, but only because of my height and length of my legs. There was nothing I could do right, especially basketball. The net was always too far away from me.

"You ready?" Koruka asked, staring at me with bored eyes. I glared at her and nodded, standing still. I wasn't sure what to do, but after that question, my training began.


	8. Dinner time

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 8: Dinner time**

I fell to the ground on my knees, panting and staring up at Koruka. "Stop, please," I stated. The training I was receiving was hard and vigorous. I was suppose to attack Koruka with force, but every time I got up to charge, she'd blow me back with a gust of wind or throw a boulder at me. I was surprised I was still alive.

"No. Not until you successfully attack me!" she hissed, narrowing her bloodshot eyes. I glared at her and ignoring the unbearable pain in my legs, I stood up, staring blankly at her. My legs were screaming with pain as well as my back. My back felt like it had pins and needles stabbing in every direction on it, mainly my spine. "Attack me!"

Pushing myself to the limit, I raised my fist and began racing toward her. Something happened to me and I felt that familiar cooling sensation and my fist hit Koruka's face. She fell back, gripping her red face, and I stood above her, shocked. I looked back at where I remembered I was and stared down at Koruka, who was beginning to stand up.

"Not bad!" she stated, glaring. She then gritted her teeth and waved her hand. I screamed as I flew through the air and landed on my stomach. "But not good enough!" I glared up at her, my stomach lurching, and just stayed on the ground. It felt better than standing. I watched Koruka walk over to the boys as Chessy ran up to me. She knelt beside me and smiled softly.

"I thought you did great, especially that last disappearing act you did!" I stared at her confused. "Well, of course you wouldn't see it, but it was really cool!" I chuckled a bit and she helped me stand up. "This demon stuff is cool, sissy. I want to be a demon!" I frowned at her.

"You're too cute to be a demon. Too sweet!" Chessy grinned and I began to stand as she helped me. Yes, my sister helped me. She's not as weak as she looks. I limped to the side lines and sat beside Yusuke. "I hate this."

"It's not a walk in the park, Kirei!" he stated, causing Koruka to roll her eyes. "I remember my training. It wasn't as vigorous as this, but it was still hard!" I nodded and for some odd reason, leaned my head on his shoulders, yawning. "Here. I'll take you to bed!" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up bridal style. I couldn't remember what happened next, but I know I slept like a rock.

"_Daddy! I don't like her!" I screamed, tears streaming my face as my dad introduced me to Jenna, his new girlfriend. My dad frowned, kneeling to my height. "We were doing just fine. We don't need someone else!"_

_"Kirei, honey," my dad began. I shoved away from him, glared at the uneasy Jenna, and bolted to my room of our apartment. I slammed the door and locked it, rushing to the bed and huddling underneath it, where my dad slept. I gripped his pillow and began sobbing. I didn't want someone else in the house. It was just fine with my dad and me. Why did he have to get a girlfriend, who looked so mean?_

_I heard a soft knocking, but ignored it. "Kirei?" I heard my dad whisper. I glared at the door, but didn't answer. "I'm sorry, Kirei. I didn't realize you were so upset with me having a girlfriend!" I let out a dry sob and heard my dad sigh. "I sent her away, ok?" I perked up and wiped at my face, frowning. He sent her away because of me?_

_I walked slowly to the door and he smiled softly down at me as I opened it. He knelt and instantly, his arms were around me. I sobbed into his shoulder and began to say, "I don't want anyone to take mommy's place. I like to imagine her here with us!" My dad shushed me as he stroked my hair. "She looked mean and she didn't even hug me like your other girlfriends." My dad nodded. "I don't like her."_

_"I know, I know! I'll tell her it's not going to work." He kissed my forehead and picked me up, taking me out into the living room and holding me as he put on my favorite cartoons. I silently cried in his arms, thinking of the next girl who will try to tear my dad away from me. I never wanted him to get a permanent girlfriend, ever. Wasn't he happy with just me? Did he have to have someone else?_

I opened my eyes slowly, frowning. I remembered that day. I feel guilty about it nowadays, since I tore him away from so many eligible girlfriends. I could've had a normal stepmom and my dad would still be alive and he'd be telling me everything was alright. I began to sit up as a slight knock came to my door. "Yeah?" I said standing and wincing from the pain screaming in my legs. The door opened, revealing Yusuke's head as he grinned at me. "What?"

"Come on! Kurama made dinner!" I smiled, limping over to him. "Oh, and Koruka's still here!" Yusuke frowned. I rolled my eyes and limped down the hallway and came to the stairs, glaring at them. Yusuke laughed and picked me up, taking me with the stairs. I laughed and smacked his chest.

"I can walk, Yusuke!" He grinned and set me down. I limped to the table and sat, beside Kurama who smiled gracefully at me. I smiled back and looked at the food, my stomach growling. I hadn't had breakfast and was passed out through lunch. "So, how much am I allowed?" I asked, laughing. Kurama chuckled.

"Have as much as you want, Kirei!" I nodded and began loading my plate, almost like Yusuke and Kuwabara. I breathed in, getting ready for my feast, but felt eyes on me. I looked up to see everyone staring at me, shocked. I glared at them and shielded my food.

"Don't be judging me!" I mocked. They all began laughing, besides the cold Koruka and Hiei; I began digging in, taking random sips of milk in between. The food was amazing and pure ecstasy. "Oh my goodness, Kurama. This is amazing!" I mumbled. Kurama chuckled, smiling at me.

"Glad you think so, Kirei!" I smiled at him, making sure to swallow before hand and went back to eating. The food was heaven and I didn't want to stop, even when my stomach felt tight and hard. After a while, I slouched back and patted my stomach, which grew a size over the coarse of the meal.

"Oh yea. I love being fat!" I mumbled, causing Yusuke to laugh at me while Kurama chuckled. Kuwabara was too busy out-eating me that he didn't notice I stopped. "Competition over, _hot shot_!" I said to Kuwabara, throwing my fork at him. He stopped and looked up at me and my empty plate. He looked back at his half-full plate and glared.

"Not until I finish this!" he yelled and began digging in again. I shrugged and got up, walking to the living room couch where I plopped down, sighing with a smile. I flicked on the TV as Chessy sat under my head and began brushing my hair. I laughed a little and began watching some of the old cartoons. I yawned, having been full and in pain, and sat up, stretching. Chessy was passed out on the couch, which I smiled at, and I stood, going to pick her up. Normally, I would've been fine, but I knew that if I tried it now, I'd drop her, so I peered around and saw the boys playing cards, as Hiei sat at the same windowsill, staring out.

"Um, can one of you carry Chessy up for me? I'm going to -- Hey, where's Koruka?" I asked, glancing around for the girl. Yusuke grinned.

"Ask Hiei! You passed out for a bit!" I blinked. _Had I really?_ "He scared her off. Quite hilarious really!" Yusuke said, setting his cards down and grinning as the boys groaned in detest. Yusuke got up and walked to Chessy, picking her up. I smiled gratefully at him and walked slowly upstairs and to my room. "Yeah, she went to hit on him and he threatened to kill her if she touched him!" Yusuke chuckled as I opened my bedroom door. "Hiei's not one for romance, that's for sure!"

"Sounds interesting," I mumbled sleepily as I peeled the covers back for Yusuke, who set Chessy down softly. I stretched, yawning, and smiled at Yusuke. "Thanks, Yusuke. That meant a lot!" Yusuke shrugged and I waved him off as he walked out. I changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas and settled into bed, instantly falling asleep.


	9. Telling Chessy

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 9: Telling Chessy**

I yawned as I stirred and peered around. Chessy wasn't in the room, but I heard clanking downstairs so I wasn't worried. I sat up and stretched, groaning. I really didn't want to get up today. Sleeping felt so great. I was just glad I didn't have training today. Koenma said earlier I'd be training every two days with Koruka, so that meant I wouldn't be seeing her face that often, which was great for me.

I got out of bed, surprisingly, and began to get ready. I dressed in a simple outfit and walked out, downstairs. I saw Chessy in the kitchen, with Kurama, wearing a white apron and helping him stir some batter. I smiled and she turned around, grinning. "Sis! I'm helping Kurama make pancakes! Would you like a Mickey Mouse pancake?" I giggled.

"Yea, that'd be lovely!" She nodded and went back to making the batter. I smiled and walked to the couch. I wasn't so sure why, but I zoned out, staring at the TV blankly.

"_Kirei, wake up, baby! Dad has a surprise for you!" _

_"What is it?" I asked, groggily rubbing my eyes. _

_"You have to come and see!" he whispered and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me out. His walk through the apartment was so smooth, I almost fell back asleep on him. "Look ..." I turned my head to see a plate with a Mickey Mouse pancake with strawberries for eyes and the syrup lined for the mouth. I smiled. "Do you like it? I made them especially for you."_

_"I love Mickey," I whispered as he set me on the seat. He cut the pancakes up in his usual fashion of straight lines and criss-crosses and smiled at me. "Thank you, daddy." He smiled wider at me and leaned over, kissing my forehead._

"Kirei, you alright?" I looked over at Yusuke, and nodded. "Well, you were **hella** zoned out!"

"I was just thinking, that's all," I said sheepishly, adding a yawn for effect. I looked over at Hiei and he was staring at me through the corners of his eyes. I stared back at him, confused, but he looked away, out the window.

"Time for breakfast!" I heard Chessy yell, as Kurama laughed a bit. I got up with everyone and sat down at the plate with a Mickey Mouse pancake. I smiled and began cutting it, the same exact way my father did. Chessy noticed and giggled. "You cut your pancakes just like dad did!" I froze a bit and stared up at her, smiling a bit. She giggled and passed me her plate. "Will you cut mine like that, too?" I nodded, grinning, and cut hers up quickly, adding some syrup on it. I slid her plate back to her and poured only a little syrup on my pancake.

I yawned mid-eating and felt my legs give a hurtful pain from yesterday. I winced, but kept eating. I finished eating before everyone and dismissed myself from the table, kissing Chessy on the forehead and cleaning my plate afterwards. I walked outside and into the sunlight. I shielded my eyes to look up at the sun and sighed, walking into the forest deeper. I walked around for a while before I came to a soft place. It had a small cliff hanging with a waterfall falling from the other side. I sat on the edge and stared down into the cliff.

I frowned and let my emotions free. Tears began streaming my face and my body shook, and not from pain. I was beginning to miss my father so much, especially with all the memories I've been receiving and experiencing all over again. I was thankful no one followed me out, especially Chessy. Chessy was too young to understand what was going on, but eventually she'll start to ask questions about dad and why Kathrine was trying to get me killed, or arrested.

I sighed and grabbed a rock, tossing it down the cliff. It was a while before it hit the ground, causing me to smirk. I remember my dad loved taking me to a creek, just to teach me to skip rocks or catch clams. He tried to teach me to catch a fish with my bare hands, but that never worked, since I didn't like the feeling of the slimy creatures, so I always screamed when I touched one, causing it to swim away. My dad would laugh every time.

I found myself laughing at the memory and shook my head. I had to remember how to get here, so I can come here whenever I wasn't feeling sociable or like I wanted to see someone else.

I slowly stood at the edge of the cliff and the wind acted like it was pushing me back. I waved my hand subconsciously and it stopped. I turned from the cliff and began walking away. I froze. Was the wind just trying to push me back? Did it think I was going to jump? I turned around and narrowed my eyes. What would happen if I jumped? Would it try to stop me?

I shook my head and began walking back to the house. Surprisingly, I remembered how to get home and walked into the door. Everyone, _minus Hiei_, looked at me and stood, asking where I went. I laughed. "I just went for a walk, you worry-warts!"

"We were worried. You were gone for hours," Kurama stated, hugging me. I felt my cheeks get hot and I pulled away, scratching the back of my head nervously. I saw a tint of pink light up Kurama's cheeks and I cleared my throat, walking over to Chessy who was staring up at me worriedly. I picked her up, with much detest from my arms, and walked to the couch, cuddling with her.

"Kirei, Koenma wants to see you!" I looked up to see Yusuke staring down at me, with a slight smile. I nodded. "He's going to send a portal in five!" I nodded again, sitting Chessy beside me.

"Do you know what it's about?" Yusuke shook his head, frowning. "Ok!" On that cue, a portal appeared and I wrinkled my nose. "I hate those things." I walked in, hearing laughs from Yusuke and Kuwabara, and appeared in Koenma's office, a bit nauseous. He looked up at me, smiling a bit. There was a black cloth on his desk, which draped over something hard. "What is it, Koenma?"

"I have a present for you. Something a friend of mine was working on for the new elemental demon!" Koenma said, sitting upright. "They're little tools, which will help you render your powers. They will work with you and your powers and perhaps, one day, you'll be able to transfer your powers into them and they will be able to carry your powers as you attack." I nodded, confused. "Here." He motioned to the cloth and I walked up to his desk, staring down at it. "Go on. They're yours and only you can use them."

I pulled the cloth off revealing shuriken. I remembered seeing these in a ninja movie once, but they were highly different than the ones in the movies. I picked them up and held them out. They were surprisingly light for how heavy they looked. I looked at Koenma. "Since you aren't a spiritual being, you'll have to have something to attack with, before you use your powers." I nodded, frowning. "By the way, how was training yesterday?"

"I don't like her!" I said simply, studying my shuriken. Koenma laughed.

"Yes, Koruka isn't a likeable character, but she's a very strong elemental. I would've had Naomi train you, but she never answered me back, so I thought that was a no. Naomi is the best elemental. She can control any element, even volcanic. She's the only one who hasn't been killed by the volcanic power. Koruka was badly injured trying to manipulate it, but that's no shocker. Koruka has too high of an ego and too stubborn. According to Naomi, to be able to manipulate volcanic powers, you have to have a single state of mind and a pure heart. And there's no shocker as to why Naomi can do it. She's the sweetest lady. It would've been nice to have her teach you." I frowned.

"Um, Koenma?" He looked at me. "Why don't you ever refer to male elemental demons?" Koenma laughed.

"Because they don't exist. Elements can only be manipulated by females. Why? I'm not entirely sure. It has to do with the pureness of the heart and the love a woman can share between her and a child." I looked at him confused. "Take, for instance, you and Chessy. You wouldn't have anything harm Chessy, would you?" I shook my head. "The elements like that in people, I presume, and males will only protect something if it has something to benefit them. If they don't know the child, they wouldn't risk their life trying to save them!"

"Oh, ok." Koenma smiled. "Is this all?" I said, holding up my shuriken.

"Oh, thank you. I have one more thing!" He pulled open a drawer and pulled something out. It was a small box. "Open this when you're alone. I think it'll help with releasing your powers a little bit. That binding on you is very powerful. Whoever put that on you, didn't want you to ever release your powers!" I frowned, but nodded. "That is all!" A portal appeared and I grabbed the box and walked through, ending up in the living room.

"Look at what I got: shuriken!" I exclaimed, showing them off to the boys. Kurama smiled, examining them.

"They are finely crafted. Whoever did it is a master, probably," he said, running his fingers over one. I smiled and held them in my hands relaxingly.

"Those are awesome -- hey, what's in the box?" Kuwabara said, running to the box. I elbowed him in the gut when he got too close and he doubled over.

"It's not for you! It's a present from Koenma, to maybe help me with my powers." The boys all look confused. "Don't worry about it! It's my powers and this is my box. If any of you open it, I will stab you with my shuriken!" They all laughed and Chessy walked up to me, staring at the box.

"Can I see a shuriken?" she asked. I frowned.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt." She frowned. "You can touch them!" She smiled and began running her petit fingers over them slowly, examining every crevasse and corner. I looked at the TV and saw my face. I stood and stared at it confused, so did the boys.

"_It says that she vanished from the face of the earth, but every available officer is looking for her. She is said to have murdered her father and kidnapped her sister. Names of the victims were asked not to be given out, but the name of the murderer and kidnapper is Tokawashi Kirei. She's told to be armed and dangerous. If anyone has any information about her, it is deeply advised to give it. This is Higa Kioa signing off. Back to you, Sandra!_" I flicked the TV off, blankly, and stared at the floor, my eyes wide.

"What did that man mean, Kirei? You didn't kidnap me! I wanted to go with you!" Chessy said, confused. I sighed.

"Well, since you didn't tell mom, she probably thinks I kidnapped you!" Chessy frowned.

"But you didn't! I can just call mommy and tell her--"

"No, Chessy! It won't work," I mumbled. Chessy frowned more and I hugged her. She sighed and got up, walking upstairs. I stared after her before sighing myself and tucking my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my knees. I stared out the window Hiei was staring out of and stayed there until a hand touched my shoulder. I jumped and looked up to see Kurama.

"Are you ok?" I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm fine. It's just, Chessy won't understand and soon, she'll want nothing to do with me because Kathrine will have brainwashed the news, telling them to say I'm a mass murderer and she knew it from the beginning and all this bullshit!" I stated, confessing to the innocent Kurama. Kurama nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into it, not caring that my cheeks were beginning to burn red, and he began stroking my hair.

"Chessy will love you no matter what. You're her sister," Kurama mumbled. I shrugged against him and sighed, secretly hoping he was telling the truth. Chessy knew I didn't kill dad, since I was almost always with her. But if Chessy were to say that, everyone would think I told her to say that and that wouldn't work no matter what. Like I said, I watch too much **CSI** to do dumb moves.

"I'm going to see how's she's doing!" I said, staring up at Kurama. For some odd reason, I had the biggest urge to kiss him. I averted away from him, blushing, and got up, walking upstairs. Why was I so nervous around him? He was just a boy. I had never felt this way over a boy and I didn't want to start now. It was too early. I had a lot to look forward to and I didn't need a boy.

But his lips were so beautiful looking, and so plush.

I knocked on my bedroom door and walked in to see Chessy on the bed, fidgeting with the stuffed animal she gave me. I frowned at her, but forced in a smile as I walked up to her, sitting beside her. "What you doing, sis?"

"Why is mom lying about you?" she blurted, her eyes teary. I frowned and pulled her into my arms. It was now or never. I couldn't keep pretending.

"Chessy, what I'm about to say might shock you but know that I love you as my sister, undying!" Chessy looked at me confused. "Kathrine, your mom, is only my stepmom. My dad married her when I was eight. He didn't want any confusion, so I called her mom just for you. My real mom died giving birth to me." Chessy's eyes filled with more tears and they fell down her face. "Don't cry, Chessy. We're still sisters. We're half sisters. But ya know what?"

"Mwat?" she sobbed.

"That half thing? Doesn't exist with me. You will always be my one and only sister and no one, or nothing, can take that away. You remember that!" Chessy nodded. "I love you!"

"Love you too, sis!" She sat up and hugged me, crying into my shoulder. I never thought that would be so hard. I never really wanted to tell her, but since she was so confused as to why Kathrine was pinning a death on her daughter, I thought it would be best that I tell her now. I felt her body relax and looked at her. I smiled, seeing she was asleep. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I walked to the window and stared out. I sighed and locked it, shutting the curtains. I walked out and downstairs, catching Kurama's eyes and blushing. His cheeks tinted pink also as he looked away and toward the TV, which was currently playing **Transformers**.

I sighed and sat between Yusuke and Kurama as Kuwabara sprawled out on the armchair. I glanced nervously at Kurama and saw him taking glances every so often at me. I frowned and began to watch the movie.


	10. The Beach

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 10: The Beach**

I yawned as I leaned back, staring at the boys. We were currently outside, enjoying the sunlight. I had just finished with my morning's training and surprisingly, I wasn't as tired as I thought I'd be. I was getting used to the rigorous activity I was put through. Koruka didn't put me through that hard of a work-out, thank Kami, but it was enough to leave me drained.

It was very different than the first day. Mostly, she had me meditating or basking in the sunlight. She had said that sunlight was the key to an elemental's awareness. I giggled, remembering my remark. I asked what I was supposed to do when I was attacked at night. That's when she made training difficult.

But she never answered my question.

"Sis, what's a five-letter word for riches?" I looked over at sister and smiled.

"Money?" Chessy blinked at me before entering it in the cross-word puzzle Kurama gave her. I was shocked Chessy even took an interest in it. She usually isn't one for thinking. This is why she relies on her charm for school instead of her brains. I sprawled out on the soft grass and closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of the soft breeze flowing over me as the sun baked me.

And no, I wasn't in a shirt and pants. I was wearing my bathing suit. Since we're sitting at home and doing nothing, I had the chance to tan or to just enjoy the feeling of the sun on my skin. I wanted to got to the beach, but I remembered we were in the Reikai, and assumed it didn't have a beach.

"Is there a beach?" I heard Chessy asked, her voice curious. I looked back at them and Kurama smiled.

"Yes, there is. It's only a fifteen minute walk!" he explained, watching as my sister tried to do the cross-word.

"Oh, cool. Who was the director of _It's a Wonderful Life_?" she asked, peering around. No one answered and she huffed, glaring at the puzzle. I chuckled and stared up at the clear blue sky. I wanted to go to the beach, but I didn't know if anyone wanted to go with me. "Let's go to this beach. I know my sissy wants to go. She was talking about it earlier!" I blushed and glanced around. All the boys were staring at me, causing me to blush harder.

"Well, I like the beach but I assumed since we're in the Reikai, there wasn't such a thing, so I didn't bother looking stupid and asking!" I defended. Yusuke laughed, as well as Kuwabara, and Kurama smiled at me. Koruka rolled her eyes at me, which I narrowed my eyes at. She had no right to judge me like that. She doesn't even know me, and I hardly call her a friend.

Or an acquaintance.

I stood and dusted myself off. "Let's go then!" I ran inside and upstairs, grabbing a small bag and shoving a couple towels and Chessy's beach stuff in it. I grabbed my wrap and tied it at my hip, covering my thighs so the guys wouldn't see them jiggle as I walked. I ran outside again and smiled cheekily. "Come on!"

All the boys, including Hiei (which shocked me), all went inside and it was only a little bit before they started to slowly emerge in their trunks and tanks. Kurama had a red and black one, which I thought was cute. Yusuke had a green one that had ivy on it. Kuwabara had orange ones, which didn't surprise me. And Hiei had plain black ones. I looked over at Koruka who changed into a black two piece and batted her eyes at Hiei. I had to admit, she had a nice body: very muscular.

I stared down at my body and frowned. I hardly had muscles. It was just skin, fat, and bones. I grunted and began walking, following Kurama, who was leading the way. Chessy was wearing her cute pink one-piece which had a frilly skirt attached to it with flowers all on it. I smiled at her and she grinned, skipping beside Kurama, talking animatedly.

When we reached it, I smiled. It hardly had any visitors, only rounding to about ten other people, or demons, whichever they were. I quickly set up a station with a blanket and Yusuke set up the large umbrella he managed to bring. I smiled at him and lay down, sighing. I loved the beach. It was always so calming. I looked up and smiled, seeing Hiei taking a seat under the umbrella, being urged by Koruka to go in the water.

Getting annoyed, I stood and walked to the water, touching it with my feet. Now, I knew it wasn't going to be warm, but the water was freezing. I shivered and stood at the edge, letting the water lick at my feet. I was just about to ease in, when I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a rush of wind. I screamed at Yusuke to let me down, but he refused as he ran into the water and dove in with me. I screamed right before I hit the water and took a deep breath. It was freezing cold when I hit the water.

I surfaced to see Yusuke laughing hysterically. I glared at him, shivering, and splashed him. Yusuke splashed back and I laughed, jumping on him. WE both went down and I swam away from him. I was slowly getting used to the water temperature, but it was still freezing. I laughed feeling Yusuke tug at my ankle and dunk me under. I surfaced and splashed him, laughing at him. I pushed away from him and bumped into someone. I looked up to flush. Kuwabara was standing above me, with an evil grin. He reached down and scooped me up. I screamed as he threw me and I zoomed through the air for a long time it felt like.

I surfaced, panting, and swam to the shore, avoiding the two goofs, who were rough housing in the water. I looked over to see Kurama helping Chessy build a sand castle. I smiled and Kurama looked up, smiling. I blushed and looked away. I glanced over to see Kurama walking over to me. I had to let my eyes wander over his chest. It was nicely packed, but not too chiseled. He sat beside me, smiling, and stared out into the water with me.

"The beach was a good idea," he admitted. I nodded, pursing my lips. Was I crushing on him? I've never been this shy around a guy before. "I watched you fly through the air, ya know! It was quite interesting." He chuckled softly and glanced back at Chessy, who was more interested in making her castle perfect than going swimming.

"Yeah ... It felt like forever when he threw me!" I said, laughing a bit. Kurama smiled at me and I blushed, gulping. I got that urge again to kiss him and for some reason, we both began leaning in. When we were really close, there was a loud scream. We looked up to see Kuwabara laughing and a pissed off Hiei in the water. I gasped.

Hiei's hair fell over his face and he was walking heatedly toward the shore, which Kuwabara was standing. "This is going to end badly," I whispered, and Kurama nodded. I could literally see the water boiling under Hiei's feet. Kuwabara finally saw Hiei and paled, frowning.

"Come on, short stuff! I was just trying to make fun!" Kuwabara said, defending himself. Hiei's eyes narrowed as he reached up, smacking Kuwabara against the head so hard, he was knocked out. I began laughing as Hiei walked up to the umbrella and sat underneath. I saw Koruka laughing hysterically, praising Hiei for his aim and excellent work.

"God, she's such a suck-up!" I said, scrunching up my nose. Kurama nodded.

"She's known Hiei for a while. Almost eight years." I looked at Kurama shocked. "She's loved him for almost five years now, but Hiei never grew an infatuation with her."

"Why? It's not like she's ugly," I stated, frowning. Kurama chuckled.

"He's not one for girls who act desperate and pathetic. Trust me, I asked him why he didn't take the chance of finding love and he plainly said, it wasn't for him." I smiled and shook my head.

"Well, one thing we don't have to worry about is Hiei Jr.'s running around!" Kurama smiled, chuckling a little, and I smiled at him, proud of my slight joke. It was silent between us as the waves licked at our feet swiftly and the wind ran over us briefly. I felt the wind push against me, very hard, and it made my upper body lean toward Kurama. I blushed and looked to my right. I swear the wind had personality.

"So, Kirei, you excited to master your powers?" Kurama asked, breaking the silence. I nodded, smiling at him. I turned to him and he turned to me and at that moment, the wind pushed against both of us, causing our bodies to lean together and our lips touch. I blushed, staring into his eyes shocked. His eyes were wide in shock and we pulled away, our faces turning a bright red. I cleared my throat and looked away.

I heard some cat calls and looked over to see Yusuke and Kuwabara shaking their butts and making kissing faces at Kurama and me. I glared at them and pointed a threatening finger at the two, but I knew it had no effect as they busted up laughing. I sighed and glanced at Kurama, who seemed embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Don't worry, Kurama. It was nothing," I stated, trying to make him less-embarrassed. Kurama looked at him and nodded, smiling softly. As on cue, Chessy called his name, desperately, and Kurama smiled at me before walking to my sister. I smiled back at him and stared out into the ocean before touching my lips, smiling to myself.

"Aw, Kirei's got a crush," Yusuke purred in my ear. I grinned up at him, laughing.

"I'm going to get you, Yusuke!" I said and he ran off. I got up and ran after him, laughing, as was he. Kuwabara interfered and picked me up, tossing me into the water. For an oaf, he had quite the arm to lunge me around like that. I surfaced and began laughing as I walked up to the shore. I looked over to see Kurama staring at me, almost curiously. I blushed and turned back to Yusuke, who was shoving Kuwabara around. I ran to them and pushed them both into the water, causing them to fall into the wet sand underneath. I laughed loudly before running off.

I heard them chasing after me and I ran to Kurama, laughing. He looked at me confused and I ran into him and swung to behind him. He almost fell but caught himself. But then he screamed as the two oafs ran into him. The four of us all tumbled back and landed straight on Chessy's castle. I groaned and the immeasurable pain began from the three muscular boys lying on top of me.

"NO!" I heard Chessy scream and looked up to see her staring at the boys with such hatred, it almost scared me. "You ... ruined my castle?!" she screamed and grabbed a stick and started beating Yusuke and Kuwabara with it. I began laughing as Kurama helped me up. Chessy was chasing them with her stick, whacking them with it over and over again. I looked over at Hiei and even he was chuckling a bit.

Have to admit, watching an eight year old chase down two teenagers with a stick and scaring them, was quite amusing.

I beamed as my sister chased after the two buffoons and glanced up at Kurama who was laughing a bit at the scene. The boys would run into the water and she'd stay up on the shore, screaming at them about her castle being ruined. I love my sister. She always has her own words. She didn't need a big sister to speak for her.

When Chessy died down and forgave the two boys, after they rebuilt her castle and put a red flag (which they stole from another castle), we started heading back to the house. Hiei was in front this time, trying to stay far away from Koruka, who was animatedly trying to talk with him about her life's story without him. I was slightly bored with her. I had heard her life's story five times so far. Whenever Hiei would ignore her, she'd start over again.

I could write a biography about her.

When we reached the house, I yawned and walked up to my room to take a shower. I had sand in my bathing suit and it wasn't very pleasant. I took a quick shower and changed into a set of satin black pajamas. I decided not to wear any undergarments, since my bathing rode up my butt too much, so I didn't want to wear undies.

I ran downstairs and all the boys ogled at me. I looked at them confused before gasping. "Stop it!!" I screamed. I knew where they were staring. I did run downstairs. The only one who averted his gaze with a blush was Kurama. Well, Hiei wasn't even looking so I didn't include him. I smacked Yusuke and Kuwabara over the head as I sat on the couch, leaning against Kurama. Since he was my first crush, I wanted to experience what it was like for once.

Kurama blushed and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I looked around and said, "So, what now? I'm bored, still energetic, and want to do something!"

"Why don't we play some cards?" Yusuke asked. I shook my head. "Movies?" I shook my head again. "Truth or dare?"

"Um, hell no!" I stated, shaking my head. "Oh, I know!! Let's play Twister! I saw it in the game cupboard!" I got up and knelt before the cupboard that held all the games. I pulled out Twister and set it up, grinning. The boys looked reluctant to play. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Can you put a bra on?" Yusuke asked bluntly. I glared at him.

"No! It's not like I have a big chest anyways, so let's just play!" I handed the spinner to Hiei who stared at me like _what-the-hell_ and I grinned. "Spin it and say what it is!"

"No," he stated, throwing it back at me. I glared at him, throwing it hard back.

"Do it!" I screamed. He stared at me shocked before glaring and obligating. I nodded firmly and walked to the board. I couldn't believe I just made Hiei comply into something. I stood at the edge as the boys stood on the others.

"Right hand, green," Hiei's dull voice stated. Everyone reached for the dot. "Left foot, blue." I smiled as I went there. I instantly saw that my butt was near Kurama's head, which he blushed at and looked away.

'_He's so modest ... It's cute._'

After a while, the lot of us managed to make quite the complicated knot. I was twisted in a weird way around Kuwabara who was over Yusuke. I was under Kurama, which made both of us to blush. I was surprised Kuwabara hadn't fallen yet. I noticed Hiei was watching intently more and more, which made me smirk. I looked around and saw Chessy working on her cross-word puzzles again. I smiled at her and felt my arms getting weak. I made a scared look and Kurama shook his head, panicking. If I were to fall, I'd land on Kuwabara who'd land on Yusuke, who'd kick out Kurama's feet.

"I can't hold it!" I screamed, causing Hiei to pause from speaking. I started laughing as Kuwabara hollered at me to not fall, as did Yusuke, who was on the bottom of everyone.

"Don't you dare fall on me you fatty!" Kuwabara screamed. I gasped, my anger beginning to boil. I glared down at him and he smiled nervously. I stared at him like _what-now_ and just let myself fall. Kuwabara screamed and landed on Yusuke, who kicked out Kurama's legs. I laughed as I laid on top of Kuwabara's back and Kurama landed on top of me. I squeezed out and fell to the ground, laughing.

Hiei tossed the spinner down and stared at the mess on the floor (the boys) with slight amusement. I glanced around and stopped laughing. "Where'd Koruka go?"

"You never see her leave, do you?" Yusuke said as everyone got off of him. I nodded. "She left about fifteen minutes ago! No one was paying attention to her, so she left!" I nodded, understanding before I cleaned up the game, laughing randomly a bit. I sat beside Kurama, who instantly put his arm around my shoulders causing me to lean into him, and watched as Yusuke channel surfed.

"Find a channel, Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed. I laughed and subconsciously laced my fingers with Kurama's. I don't know why I'm acting so girly with him. Usually I'd be ignoring him or shoving him away or just plain acting like I don't care, but there's something about him that I can't ignore or shove away or act like I don't care.

I felt myself yawn as Yusuke put the TV on some movie and said, "I'm going to go to bed." I stood and felt Kurama's hand linger on mine. I smiled at him and walked upstairs as the three boys yelled _goodnight_ up to me. I waved them off and walked to my bedroom. I opened the door and saw Chessy settling in. I chuckled and changed into some pajamas and tucked in after her, wrapping my arm around her as usual as I began to hum.


	11. To the Dojo

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 11: To the Dojo**

"I'm sending you guys out on a mission," Koenma stated as the four boys and I stood, paying attention. I looked at him confused. "Oh, don't worry, Kirei. You're not going. It's just going to be the four boys. It's a simple mission. It shouldn't take more than a week to finish!"

"A week?!" Yusuke yelled his eyes bugging. I chuckled slightly.

"Yes, Yusuke. A week!" Koenma replied a little irritated.

"What will I be doing?" I asked, piping in and being urged on by Chessy.

"You, Kirei, will be sent to a training facility with Koruka. Naomi sent word and said she'd be glad to train you, but it'll take her a couple of months to get here so I thought you could go to the sensei that trained Naomi, so you can be at least almost to her level of mind. Koruka is going strictly because she needs the _one-on-one _training!" I frowned. _Great_. I was stuck with that woman. "Now, the mission is a simple _kill-demons-and-retrieve-special-object_ case!"

"What's the artifact?" Hiei asked, not looking up. I narrowed my eyes at him. How could he not talk all the time?

"It's an orb that protects all who wield it. It can also destroy a whole world if used correctly. The man who has it is named Konna. It's said he has an accomplice, but I'm not sure if that true or not." I frowned. The boys were going to a dangerous mission and all I got to do was train. "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning and same with you, Kirei!" I nodded and walked through the portal _that I'm strangely getting used to_, ending up in the usual living room.

"Dang, this sucks," Yusuke said, plopping down on the couch. I smiled at him and leaned over the couch and fell onto his stomach, sitting. He grunted, beginning to laugh.

"Aww, you think so? Will you miss me that much?" I said, batting my eyes like Koruka. Yusuke laughed and I made a kissy face. "What do you think? Does this bra make me look fat?"

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted, confused. I laughed and flipped off of Yusuke, almost hitting the coffee table with my head. Yusuke laughed and sat up, staring over at me.

"I'm not looking forward to training with Koruka!" I said, spitting her name out like venom.

"I'm not that pleased either." Everyone looked over to see Koruka barging in through the door. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around my knees that were tucked against my chest. "Let's get one thing straight, Kirei," Koruka started, "You don't mess me up, and I won't mess you up!" I shrugged and the guys looked at her confused, including Hiei. "I don't need a shorty like you messing me up! And make sure you're all packed. I don't need to be lagged here any longer than I need to be!"

"You enjoy it," I slurred. "You get to be by _Hiei_!" Hiei glared over at me, which I glared back, but Koruka blushed, narrowing her eyes at me before stomping upstairs. I giggled and fell onto my back, staring over at Chessy who was busy with her cross-word puzzle. She's been on that for a week now and refuses to quit. The only time she's not in it is when she's sleeping, taking a bath, or watching me train.

I soon found myself yawning uncontrollably and bid myself to bed. I walked upstairs and noticed Chessy wasn't following. I shrugged it off and walked down the hallway and to my bedroom. "Yeah, I know," I heard from across the hallway. I looked back at the door and wrinkled my forehead. "Of course I'm going to be careful. Do you honestly think I want this bitch on my bad side?" I heard a loud sigh and leaned my ear against the door, keeping my breathing on the down low. "Koenma has her on a pretty tight leash, but I think I can get her away for a while." I reared my head back and walked to my door, opening and closing it softly.

I looked around confused, thinking, and wondered who Koruka was talking about. It was a girl that Koenma had a special interest in. I sighed, getting frustrated it and quickly changed into my pajamas. I settled in and yawned, instantly falling asleep.

"_Kirei?" I heard as I stared into darkness. I looked around, but it was all the same. If I hadn't known any better, I wouldn't have thought I moved at all. "You must be careful."_

_"Father?" I squeaked, holding back my tears. "Where are you?"_

_"Be careful, Kirei. Don't trust anyone outside the circle!" I began running forward, hoping to find someone, but when no impact came anywhere, I stopped and fell to my knees. I began to sob and as I did, I watched my tears hit the floor that seemed to glow with every hit. I kept sobbing as I fingered one of the puddles, but soon the floor began to rumble and shake and I looked around._

_Light filled in with every crack in the floor and soon, I was falling. I began screaming, my tears rising above me. I braced for an impact and gasped in pain as my back hit the floor. I fluttered my eyes open and looked around. It was my father's room. I looked down and gasped to see myself holding a gun to my father's forehead. _

_"No," I muttered as my dad stared me squarely in the eyes. I screamed as my finger moved, but I was wrenched sideways and into somebody's chest. I looked up but the face was shadowed. I looked over to see the boys, glaring at the man behind me. He gave a loud, evil laugh and held my throat._

_"Take a step and I'll snap her throat in half!" My eyes widened as I tore at his hands. "Aw, a little feisty, are we? Fine! Why don't we cool down?" He tossed me and I screamed as I flew and hit hard into a pool of water. I opened my eyes and watched as I floated downward into the dark water, reaching my hand out. I tried to call for help but only got a mouth full of water. Slowly, I began closing my eyes as the water filled my lungs._

"Kirei, wake up!" I gasped and looked around to see all the boys and Chessy staring at me. I looked down and saw myself lined with sweat. I started panting and looked up at Yusuke, who was closest to me. "What happened?" he asked, staring at me worriedly.

"I ... don't know," I stuttered, not being able to explain my dream. "It was all ... over the place." Yusuke laid a hand on my shoulder and I sighed, bowing my head. Chessy wrapped her arms around me, hugging me, and I patted her back.

"What was with all the screaming?" I heard and looked over to see Koruka, walking in with a pissed off look. I ignored her and stared down at my legs. It felt so real. I felt like I had to kill my father and that I was drowning. "Won't someone explain to me?"

"She had a nightmare," I heard Kurama mutter. Koruka sighed, rolling her eyes, and walked back out, slamming my door and moments later, slamming her door as well. I cleared my throat, which was clogged, and peered around.

"You all can leave ... I'm fine now," I stated, smiling a bit. Kuwabara left, yawning, and so did Yusuke. Kurama lagged but eventually left. I stared at Hiei who had his eyes narrowed at me. "What?" I asked tiredly.

"You shouldn't worry so much about your father," he stated coldly. I looked at him confused. "You didn't kill him and weren't close to it." He turned and walked away. I stared at his back, shocked. How did he know what my dream was about? "And you shouldn't worry about drowning! Urameshi would risk his life for you, as well as the oaf!" With that, he shut my door and I sighed.

"Are you okay, sissy?" I smiled and nodded to Chessy, who looked half-awake. She nodded and fell against her pillow, instantly falling asleep. I sighed and lay down, trying to get more sleep but no matter what position I took, I couldn't find rest.

So I got up and walked out, creeping down the hallway and downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and wincing as the light blinded me. I reached in and grabbed some left-over food. I sat on the stool and began eating, in the dark. I was glad no one came down all night. I enjoyed eating my left-over food by myself.

That dream scared me. I didn't like holding that gun to my dad's peaceful face. Did he look like that when Kathrine killed him? Or did he try to run? Questions I never asked myself began rushing through my head as tears began lining my cheeks. I felt a soothing feeling along my neck and waved my hand. I didn't need comfort.

"Stop it," I whispered and looked over to see a flash of a character. I froze and looked around, trying to find a glimpse of the same character. It looked like a little child with wings and a tail for legs. I shook my head and began walking upstairs. I heard some murmuring and turned my head sharply, narrowing my eyes when I didn't see anything. I shrugged it off and walked to my room, leaving the _tuba wear_ on the counter. I really didn't care.

The next morning, I was finishing up packing when I heard soft knocking. I looked up to see Yusuke strolling in. "Hey, we're about to head off." I nodded and pulled my bag up onto my shoulders. I walked out with Yusuke and smiled at everyone, who seemed grim.

"You guys are acting like I'm leaving for good and you guys are leaving to your death sentence," I joked. The only one who didn't look grim was Hiei. He just looked ... like he looked everyday. "Just make sure you give this demon guy a butt-whooping for me!" I stated, winking. They all laughed, even Hiei smirked. Hey, it wasn't a laugh, but it was a smirk.

I went to everyone and hugged them and when I reached Hiei, I grinned and hugged him. It was very cool when I didn't have to jump to hug someone. Hiei's body tensed instantly and he shoved me off. I laughed and shook my head as he walked out, his eyes narrowed. I laughed harder and stuck my tongue out at his back. I heard someone coming downstairs and rolled my eyes. I already knew who **it** was.

I saw her run outside and started saying something to Hiei, but he just shrugged her off. I chuckled and watched the boys head out. When it was just me, Koruka, and Chessy, I looked over at Koruka who seemed to be staring off after Hiei. I rolled my eyes, making a gagging face, and heading inside. "Ready to go Chessy?" I asked, staring down at my sister.

"Whoa, she can't go!" Koruka stated, shaking her finger at me. I glared at her. "Rules. Random people aren't just allowed at a dojo!" I sighed.

"Well, smartie pants, what do I do then? Huh?" Koruka glared at me, crossing her arms.

"Don't know, don't care. Drop her off somewhere!" Koruka snapped her fingers and yelled, "Portal, Koenma!" A portal appeared and she walked in, followed by Chessy and I. I glared at Koruka and walked up to Koenma, slamming my hands down.

"I can take Chessy, right?" Koenma gazed at me.

"Yes, you may. I already told the sensei you'd be bringing her. Why? What's wrong?" I smiled and stared snidely at Koruka who upturned her nose. "Are you three ready to go? Sensei Maa is ready for you!" I nodded, as well as Koruka and Chessy. A portal appeared and Koenma smiled. "Good luck, Kirei!" I nodded and walked in, shoving Koruka aside.

I came into a field of grassland and a small house in the middle. It was ancient looking with sliding, see-through doors and pointed ceilings. Koruka shoved passed me, glaring, and I rolled my eyes following after her. Chessy gripped my hand, staring around, and I smiled down at her, squeezing her hand softly. We came up to the house and Koruka rang the small bell.

It was a while before the door slid open and an old man smiled, saying, "Welcome. You two must be Koruka and Kirei! Ah, and you must be the little sister! Come in, come in!" I smiled, slipping off my shoes and heading inside. Koruka blushed and took off her shoes as well. I knew the customs. My father often told me of the old Japanese customs that are still lingering about these days.

"Thank you for taking off your shoes," the old man said gently while he sat down. I sat across from him, so did Chessy, and Koruka sat beside me. He took a pot of tea and poured himself a cup. "Now, I'm sensei Maa. I was the sensei for infamous Naomi. I hear you both are elemental demons?" We both nodded and when Koruka was about to comment, he said, "And Kirei, you still have not unleashed your powers, but show characteristics?" I nodded, smiling.

"Yes."

"Ah, very well. I shall start bright and early tomorrow with you. We have much to do, and much traveling. Koruka, I shall start with you after I finish my afternoon tea!" Koruka smirked and stared over at me like _what-now_. I rolled my eyes as I smiled at Maa.

"May I have some tea?" Sensei Maa let out a jolly laugh.

"Oh, yes, of course! It was intended for you two, but it's my favorite tea!" I laughed a little and poured myself some tea, as well as Chessy who sniffed it greedily. I sipped at it gingerly and sighed in relief. "Is it good?"

"It's more than good," I said, smiling. I was trying to get on his good side, so he'd train more hard with me than Koruka. I plan to become stronger than Koruka. I wanted so badly to pummel her, but she has an advantage over me with her powers. I know that's egotistical of me, but I wanted to so badly.

"Kirei, your room is down the hall and two doors down on the right!" I nodded and stood, smiling gently at him. "Sleep well. Training won't be vigorous but it'll be mind tiring!" I nodded and bowed to him before heading down the hallway. Chessy followed, staring around in amazement.

"I wonder how the boys are doing!" I whispered as I walked into my room and dropped my bag of stuff on my bed. Chessy walked to the bed and sat down, smiling at me.

"I bet they're fine." I smiled at her and nodded.


	12. Training with Sensei Maa

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 12: Training with Sensei Maa**

The boys walked almost endlessly to the end of the forest and looked around. Yusuke sighed and threw his arms up for effect. "What's taking so long? Where is this place?" he shouted, scaring a few nearby birds away. Kurama glanced back at him, smiling sincerely, and sighed himself.

"It must be close by. Koenma wouldn't give us false directions," Kurama stated, glancing around, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Don't you sense it?" Hiei snapped, causing for the three to look over at him. "That demonic aura! It's everywhere!" The three boys all stood still, trying to sense the demonic aura Hiei was feeling. Hiei narrowed his eyes and glanced around. His heart was beating rapidly and it was beginning to hurt. He could feel the demon. It was like he was gripping his heart.

Hiei's eyes widened and he shoved a blank spot before him. There was a loud laugh before a man appeared, smirking cynically. "Bravo, detective. It took a while for you to realize an abnormal feeling touching your heart, but it was still quicker than an average human being!" the man said. Hiei glared at him and placed a defensive hand on the hilt of his katana. "Don't be quick or stupid, youkai! Nothing hand-made or you can wield can kill me."

"What's that?" Yusuke asked snidely, baring his fists. The demon laughed, his eyes tearing a little.

"Ah, humans. They're so _naive_." The demon rushed forward, but Hiei beat him to the punch and jammed his elbow in the demon's face, causing him to stumble back. The demon stared at him, shocked, and fingered the blood trickling from his mouth. "Impressive. That only worked because I wasn't expecting it."

"That's what you think, _futodoki oni_!" Hiei snapped as he assumed a defensive position. The demon smirked and chuckled slightly. He snapped his fingers and vanished. Hiei looked around and then stood upright, relaxed. "He's gone."

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked his eyes wide and frightened.

"Yes, ningen. I can only sense another demon," Hiei said, flicking his eyes left and right before walking straight ahead. "His hide-out is close by, I can smell his rank," Hiei stated.

I was shaken awake and groaned, flipping over. I felt more shaking and looked up to see a woman, smiling down at me, holding a small black uniform in her arms. "Good morning, Kirei-san!" she said, bowing slightly. "Master Maa asked me to bring you some training clothes and to waken you." I nodded, sitting up. "I shall wait outside for you," and with that, she left. I yawned and stretched, looking at the sleeping girl beside me. I laughed and kissed her forehead as she began snoring once more.

I quickly got ready and changed into the black outfit. It was a highly comfortable hikama that allowed a lot of movement. I tied my hair up into a small braid, and by small I meant small. It's not like my hair's long. I yawned once more before slipping on some sandals with socks and walked out, almost jumping when I saw the woman right outside. She smiled.

"Excellent. Master Maa wants you to have superb energy, so a breakfast has been laid out for you, Kirei-san!" I nodded and followed her into the eating den. It wasn't a glorious breakfast, but it had my favorite food: noodles. I knelt down and began eating, silently. I was really tired. I didn't even know what time it was. "How is your breakfast, Kirei-san?"

"It's good," I mumbled, yawning afterwards. "What time is it?"

"Time? Oh, no," she said, chuckling. "Master Maa owns know clocks. I suppose it's around dusk!" I nodded and returned back to eating. I wasn't fazed by the time. If it was to unleash my powers, it was worth it. Frankly, I was getting tired of training only with Koruka who only made me run and practice human obedience. "Master Maa is waiting for you outside," the woman said as she began to clean up.

"Thank you," I muttered before walking outside. I glanced around before seeing the old man sitting cross-legged on a flat stone. I walked quietly up to him and he smiled.

"Good morning, Kirei! Please, sit with me," he said, motioning to a rock beside his. I did as he told and saw cross-legged, gulped. "Join me in meditation. For today's beginning lesson, we will need to broaden your mind. To sufficiently tap into your elemental powers, you must have a mind free of stress and free of disaster," he explained as he rotated his hands to his chest. I nodded, understanding, and closed my eyes, beginning to meditate. "Do not close your eyes!"

I sighed and opened my eyes, peering around. "Meditate while staring at the power that you are meant to wield. It will float around you if you acknowledge it. Ignore it, and it shall vanish!" He smiled and closed his eyes. I stared blankly around and breathed in heavily. "That's good." I breathed heavily, trying to clear my mind. "That should be enough," he said, standing from his rock, "Now, follow me." I stood and followed him into the forest beside his house. We walked for a while before we came to a clearing, which had healthy patches of grass and rock.

"An elemental must learn how to tap into each element before she can succeed! Now, sit and focus on the nature around you. Ignore water. Ignore air. Ignore fire. Ignore ice. Just focus on the earth!" I sat in the middle and closed my eyes. "Good. Feel the earth move beneath you." I looked deeper and almost gasped when I felt the plates beneath me adjust and re-adjust. "Splendid. Keep hold of that." I focused on it and started hearing the rocks clash against each other and reform. "Now, hold your hand out," I did. I felt something heavy fall into it and was tempted to open my eyes. "Keep your eyes closed. I placed a rock in your hand. With your mind, mold it into something. Anything you want. It can be simple, or difficult!"

I moved my other hand around it and tried to mold it, but nothing I did worked. "That's okay. Try throwing it without using your arm. Use your mind!" I nodded and focused on the rock and pictured it hitting whatever was in front of me. "Splendid!" Maa yelled as the rock flew from my hand and hit something. "Task one is sufficient."

I smiled and cleared my throat, getting into focus again. "Splendid. You're a far better listener than Koruka!" I felt my ego boost, but I dimmed it and kept focus. "Open your eyes." I opened my eyes and my lips parted in shock. I was seeing every detail in every rock, tree, and grass. "Since you have tapped into earth's whim, it will bend to your command. It serves you now." I smiled.

"Move a rock that isn't placed in your hands!" he said, gently but with force. I looked over and flicked my hand swiftly and a large sized rock lifted and fell. "Good, good. Now, make a pillar, or try to!" I moved my hand, but nothing happened. I frowned. "To make a pillar, two hands are acquired!" I smiled, embarrassed and held my hands out and moved them up. The earth rumbled and a part lifted, standing tall. "Aw, good, good!"

"This is amazing," I whispered, amazed at what was happening. Maa chuckled.

"The more you practice, the better you'll become at mastering earth. Now, I promised myself I wouldn't stick to one element one day so let's head to the springs!" I nodded and stood. We walked farther into the forest and soon, I heard rushing springs. "Water is an amazing element and is tricky to master. Water is a main factor of trickery. You can't pull water out of everything, but you can pull it out of humans. Only one elemental was able to do this and that was Naomi. Perhaps, you will learn it too!" I smiled and he motioned to the water that was falling and pushing itself down the stream.

"You may not like it, but you have to get into the water to get in touch with it." I shrugged and stepped into the water. It reached my hips and was freezing cold. "Now, relax your mind and focus on the moving water like you did with the ground." I breathed in, trying to ignore the cold, and closed my eyes. The water pushed against my knees and made me sway slightly.

"Amazing," I heard. I looked down and saw the water slowing and maneuvering around me. "I've only seen those qualities in Naomi. Her first day she had the water wielding to her. You are practically her reincarnation, if she was dead that is!" I smiled and flicked my hands in the water. It felt amazing and wasn't that cold. "Create waves, but remember, water moves rhythmically and not forced, like the earth."

I nodded and swayed my hand back and forth. The water swished and I grinned. I was doing so well for my first day. Koruka really didn't know how to unleash my powers. "Excellent, now make soft tidal waves!" I swept my hand down and raised it quickly. The water followed and I began to feel curious so I moved my hands into a ball and the water followed. I gasped and moved it around into a perfect circle. Inside of it was a small orange guppy that small happily around the circle. "Amazing. That was truly daring, Kirei."

"Arigato," I mumbled as I put the water gently into the stream. The fish paused, almost staring at me before swimming away.

"Do you think you can tackle the air?" Maa asked, raising an eyebrow. I smirked and walked out of the stream. I felt a tugging and looked down, curiously. The water seemed restless as I left it. "Seems like the she-water is attracted to you," Maa said, laughing.

"She-water?" Maa smiled, nodding.

"There's only four, but each represent every element you can tackle. There's she-water, she-air, she-earth, and she-flames! The water controls ice, water, and everything that has water inside it, basically any liquid. Air controls the skies, thunder, clouds, and any kind of weather. Earth controls all around you: the animals, ground, leaves, plants, the likes. And the fire is everything molten, gas, and hot. It's main attraction is volcanic, but Koenma gave me strict rules to not teach you volcanic!"

"Why not?"

"Well, Naomi is the only elemental demon who survived a full volcanic attack. Koruka would've been the second, but the volcanic had a bad reaction to her cruel heart and almost killed her, but she stopped before it got too bad." I frowned. "Koenma doesn't want that fate for you, I suppose." I nodded, feeling proud. "Now, focus on the air."

"Are we almost there?" Kuwabara whined. Hiei ignored him as he walked further, his hand firmly on the hilt of his katana. He wasn't going to put his guard down, ever. This Konna guy had amazing power and knew how to use it to its full ability. That slightly worried Hiei. He hadn't gained full power of his dragon yet and was always nervous about releasing it. Hiei could tell any kind of power Konna had, he could master to the fullest ability.

And if he was that strong, could he master other people's attacks? Could he turn Hiei's dragon on Hiei himself?

Hiei shook those thoughts out of his head and turned to his right, but instead of seeing forest, saw Kurama's worried face. "Hiei, I can sense your trouble."

"Stay out of it, _fox_," Hiei barked. Kurama frowned and Hiei walked quicker. Hiei had no time for Kurama's usual pep talks. Frankly, Hiei was tired of Kurama. Lately, he's been talking nonstop about that Kirei girl and it was driving Hiei mad. He now knew Kirei's favorite color, favorite plant, favorite food, and her past life.

Finally, they came to a clearing and it was staring to get dark. "We should make camp," Kurama stated, staring up at the night's sky. "We don't want to be exhausted if we happen to have to fight tomorrow." Hiei ignored everyone and jumped into a tree. He found a sturdy branch and sat down, leaning against the trunk.

Kurama stared up at Hiei and frowned. He was so distant. Kurama sighed and began thinking about Kirei and how she was doing in training. He was wondering if she unleashed her powers yet or if it would take more time. Kurama sighed once more and poked at the fire that was slowly brewing. "You going to cook something, Kurama?" Kuwabara asked, followed by a growl of his stomach. Kurama chuckled.

"Yes, I can do that," Kurama stated, reaching into the bag he packed. "It's not much, but they're beans." Kuwabara grinned and watched hungrily as Kurama began preparing. He placed the beans in a small pot, which he managed to pack, and began stirring them, getting them nice and tender. When they were finished, he dished out the servings and stared up at Hiei. "Hiei, would you like a plate?" No answer. Kurama looked up into the tree and saw Hiei staring intently ahead of him. Kurama decided not to bug him and set some aside, in case he got hungry, and began eating some beans himself.

Hiei stayed up longer than everyone else and finally jumped down, to grab a plate of beans. He jumped into the tree and began eating slowly. Again, his mind wavered and he came to thinking about Kirei and how much power she was bottling up inside her. Hiei sensed it the moment he saw her. It almost made him dizzy. How had she been kept secret from the Maikai for so long? Did they have to be close to her in order to sense that kind of power?

Hiei shook her out of his mind and continued to eat the beans, which weren't that good to begin with, even with Kurama's magic cooking. Hiei finished and let the plate drop to the ground before settling back. He stared up at the sky and saw a shooting star. "Hn," he murmured before staring ahead of him, keeping watch.


	13. Heading back home

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 13: Heading back home**

"Kirei!" I opened one of my eyes and to the right, where the voice was coming from. I was currently meditating, since Sensei Maa said that'd be a good thing to do in the beginnings. Chessy was smiling cheekily at me and she was wearing a floral pink kimono that was way too big for her and carrying a pink lily. "Look at the kimono Lady Kiotsu gave me!"

Lady Kiotsu was the maiden of the house; the same girl who woke me up the first morning. I was excited because today was my fourth day here and I was doing really well. I managed to do really well with water and form some of my body into water. Not so much with the rest of the elements. Maa hasn't really taught the element fire to me yet, but he said that was more complex and needed ultimate mind stability.

"You look very pretty," I stated as she jumped up into my lap and reached up to put the flower behind my ear. "Aw, thank you!"

"I thought you'd look pretty with it!" I smiled at her and hugged her, kissing the side of her head.

"Kirei," Maa stated, walking over with a calm expression. "Ready for another session?" I nodded and stood, smiling down at Chessy who started to frown.

"Don't worry. I only have two more days' worth of training and then we go back to the boys. We'll have all the time to play and have fun then," I stated, winking at her. She nodded, a smile replacing her face, and ran off. I looked at Maa and followed him into the forest.

"Today, we're going to begin tapping into fire." I nodded, getting excited. "I must warn you though, Kirei. Fire is very hard to tame and keep under control. So, to teach you control ..." He bent down and picked up a small leaf. He walked up to me and handed me the leaf. "Hold this leaf with your fingers and light it on fire softly and then make it burn to the outer edges but keep it from burning all the way up." I nodded and began concentrating.

A small smoke line formed from the middle of the leaf and it began burning a small hole. I kept my mind only on that and soon, it was nearing the edge so I began to try to slow it down. "Good," I heard Maa comment, but ignored it and kept my mind at ease. I stopped it at the end, blowing on it with cool air, and showing it to Maa. "Excellent work, Kirei! Very good!"

"Thank you, sensei," I muttered, getting proud of my work.

"Now, fire is the most dangerous element. Earlier, Koruka had been practicing with me and burned herself with the fire whip she created. I'm going to tell you to make a whip, since it will be the ultimate fire transformation you can do in the beginning, but I must tell you something. She didn't listen to this hint. She's too hot-headed." I smiled. "When holding the whip, it will not have a hilt that's not on fire, so I suggest that you keep your full attention on that hilt and worry about the whip later. Creating a whip for the first time is always rough, but when you bring it out successfully the first time, it'll become more natural to hold fire, as if you were holding a piece of paper!"

I nodded and sighed. "Don't be nervous, Kirei. Calm yourself and then begin!" I nodded once more and breathed in heavily and then let it out slowly as I concentrated hard on my right hand. "That's it," Maa said as a fire ball began forming. I glided my other hand to it and began spreading slowly, the fire following. I gripped the hilt and kept my mind on that the best I could as I spread my arm wider and then swung it out. "Ah, excellent, Kirei!"

I held the whip softly and felt a warm sensation on my palm and concentrated on it. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see Maa smiled. "You indeed have characteristics of Naomi!" I smiled and held the whip out. Maa stepped back and I swung my arm around and snapped it, grinning. Maa began laughing and shook his head. "Most elemental demons love experimenting with the fire element. They say it's because it's more exhilarating, in knowing that any second it can turn on you!"

"Do some elemental demons die from their own fire?" Maa nodded. I released the fire and it vanished.

"Don't let that linger on your mind though, Kirei! If I am correct, you will never have to worry about that problem. It seems like the Elemental Shadows like you!"

"Elemental Shadows?" I asked, confused. Maa nodded.

"Koenma didn't tell you?! Oh my..." Maa sighed and sat, then patted the part in front of him. I sat in front of him and stared up at him, interested. "The Elemental Shadows are the beings that control every element. And I mean every element. The elemental demons that are strong and pure at heart are the only ones who can bid them. Now, three of them are really nice but the fourth, Flames, is very persistent and won't let anyone in. Naomi hasn't even conquered Flames yet."

"How many are there?" Maa smiled.

"There's exactly eight elemental demons, and there are twenty-four Elemental Shadows. Each elemental born, creates another set of four. Well, I wouldn't say there's twenty-four. Koruka hasn't acquired the ability to create her own Elemental Shadows. As soon as you know them and they all respect you, the stronger your elements will become."

"When will I see them?" I asked anxiously.

"You can see them when you're in dire need of them. These hot-headed creatures are no fools. They test people and give people power only if they feel they deserve it!" I nodded, almost in awe. It was amazing. "Now, would you like to try fire again, or head to water, which you're beginning to master?"

"Are you sure this is the right way?!" Yusuke hollered as the spirit detectives made their way through a maze, which was supposed to lead out of the castle of Konna. They had just killed him and acquired the artifact and were heading home. No one answered Yusuke's question, which he glared at, and quickened their pace.

"The exit has to be somewhere," Kurama stated, staring around as they reached their millionth dead end. Hiei eyed around and began to get frustrated. He took out his katana and sliced at the maze walls. Kurama stared at him shocked as the wall fell and the end revealed itself. Hiei walked through, silently, and began heading down the trail.

Once the shock wore off, the others followed him and walked into the forest, beginning their journey home. Kurama glanced at Hiei, who seemed too quiet for comfort, and smiled at him. "Hiei ..." Hiei flicked his eyes up to Kurama who just smiled. "Nice job back there. We were beginning to wonder if we'd ever get out." Hiei didn't respond. "Might I ask what's wrong, Hiei?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong, fox?" Kurama didn't answer and Hiei jumped ahead, scouting out. Kurama stared after him and sighed. He was so stubborn and never got his emotions across, to anyone. Hiei stared back for a split second before slowing to a slow walk. He pocketed his hands and trailed along, his eyes straight and forward.

I yawned as I woke up on the day I was supposed to be leaving. I had fully mastered water and was almost there with earth and air, but not at all close with fire. I stared down at my hands and frowned. I managed to burn myself somehow and I knew it was going to scar. Koruka never talked to me, but according to Master Maa, she didn't improve much. The most she improved was she could create fire. Not much use though, if you can't control it, if you ask me.

I gripped Chessy's hand and walked outside. I missed the boys, mainly Kurama and Yusuke, and was excited to see them. I just hated how Koruka was coming along also. I would've liked to be away from her for a least a month, but a couple years would be better.

"It was nice training with you, Kirei!" Maa stated, bowing his head. I bowed and smiled at him. I hugged him and he laughed, hugging me back.

"Thank you, sensei!" He smiled wider.

"Just remember to concentrate more when using fire! You're almost there at controlling it!" I nodded and smiled, walking pass him and Lady Kiotsu.

"Kirei-san?" I turned around and Lady Kiotsu walked up to me, holding a black material that had splashes of color. I looked at it confused. "I made this for you, in case you and the Spirit Detectives team up!" I frowned, but nodded, taking the articles generously.

"Thank you, Lady Kiotsu!" I said, bowing. She bowed back and I turned away, heading out of the dojo area. Koruka ignored me as we walked for about a mile before a portal appeared. I pushed Koruka aside and headed inside with Chessy. I smiled upon entering Koenma's office.

"Kirei!" I heard. I looked over to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and even Hiei. Yusuke ran to me and hugged me in a death grip. I laughed and hugged back. "So, how was it? Can you use your powers?"

"Yea! I'm really good with water!" Yusuke smiled. Koenma cleared his throat and I looked over, curiously.

"Glad to hear that. Now, Koruka can you please leave the room? I have some matters to discuss with the boys and Kirei!" Koruka scowled, but walked out nonetheless. Koenma paused before staring at me, and only me. I blushed under his stare. "Kirei, I've been watching when you were training and you are very powerful. However, you need work on your fire!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yea I kind of figured that when I burned my hands!" I said, crossing my arms. Koenma flushed. "Why? What's the matter? I can learn fire! It just takes more patience!"

"Well, I don't need you to die because of not being able to master fire, so --" I growled, the wind picking up.

"I don't need anymore training, Koenma! I'm sick of it! Master Maa was nice and sweet, which was very cool, but if you don't send me to him or whatever, it's not a thing I can comply with! I'm sick of Koruka and her stench and I don't want some stuck-up fire demon training me. No offense, Hiei!" Hiei glared at me, but didn't say anything.

"I wasn't going to say that," Koenma hissed. I waited for him to finish. "I was saying that in the next room was Naomi, who managed to get here quicker than she thought." I blushed. "She had help from one of her friends who could teleport. She arrived yesterday and asked about you. And since she's mastered fire very well, I was going to have her train you!" I blushed more.

"Oh, ok. That's fine," I mumbled. Koenma laughed and called in someone. The doors opened and I almost gasped. The most beautiful girl stood there with long lilac hair and gray eyes. She was younger than I thought, probably early-twenties or even teens. I was surprised. I thought this Naomi character would've been forty or even thirty.

"Everyone, this is Naomi!" She gave a little bow, smiling. "And don't be deceived by her looks. She's older than you'd imagine. How old are you, Naomi?" Koenma asked, ogling at her.

"Almost 150 years old!" I gasped and she laughed. "Yes, shocking. You must be Kirei!" I nodded, smiling. "I thought as much."

"Naomi, like I told you earlier, she needs help on fire and is strong in water and wind. Earth is a little weak, but it's still a lot better than her fire abilities," Koenma stated. For some reason, when he said that, it made me feel so inferior.

"Many have problems with stubborn fire!" Naomi stated, smiling sweetly. "I shall start your training tomorrow. Koenma, you must send her a portal, early in the morning. How's ten?" I nodded, smiling. "Good! I'm not much of an early bird anyways! I shall see you tomorrow, Kirei!"

"Ok," I mumbled as she bowed. She turned and walked away, her hair swaying. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I felt like garbage next to her. I giggled and looked to Koenma, who eyed me confusedly. "If I was a lesbian ... damn!" The boys all began to laugh, even Hiei chuckled, and Koenma shook his head.

"You're one strange cat. Oh, Kirei, I have a question for you!" I looked at him as a portal appeared. "How would you like to be on Team Urameshi?"

"Team what?" I asked, causing Yusuke to gasp at me, almost like a scream.

"It's the spirit detectives. Sometimes I call them that. They have big plans and deals and trips, and sometimes enter in the Dark Tournament!" I sighed.

"Can I think about it?" Koenma nodded and I smiled. "Thanks!" I walked through the portal, followed by Chessy and instantly placed a weary hand on my forehead. I didn't want to stay here for so long. I was already here for a month and missed my human world. I missed Taco bell and my friends: Karen, Yumi, Yume, and Reika. I bet they were worried. At least I hoped they were worried.

"What's there to think about, Kirei?" Yusuke asked as he strolled into the living room. I looked at him blankly. "It's a great opportunity. You get to stay here with us and beat the crap out of evil demons!"

"I miss my friends," I whispered and walked upstairs, leaving everyone puzzled, even Chessy. I walked solemnly to my bedroom and shut the door quietly, locking it. I missed Reika the most. She knew everything about me and I could tell her anything. And she'd never judge me.

After a while of sulking, I heard a soft knock at the door. I ignored it and stared out the window, tears rimming my eyes. "Kirei?" I sighed, hearing Kurama's sincere voice. "May I come in, please?"

"Not right now, Kurama. I just ... want to be alone." There wasn't a response so I fell back against the bed and curled into fetal position, letting my tears fall down my face. Memories of me and my friends ran through my head as I laid there, crying softly.

"Kirei ... " I sighed and stared at the door, frustrated. I stood and ripped it open, glaring with my tears.

"Can't you just leave me alone for an hour, at the most?! Please?!" I screamed at Kurama, who seemed surprised about what I just did. I glared and slammed the door, locking it and sliding down it to my butt. I drew my knees in close and wrapped my arms around them. I didn't know what happened, but I felt so drained from this week and I guess my defenses of my emotions crumbled.

"I'm worried about her," Yusuke said when Kurama returned, blushing. Everyone had heard her outburst at him. "I might not have known her as long as her other friends, but she's never this emotional. I rarely saw her cry or scream at somebody. She's mellow, not like this!"

"Well, maybe she's just drained from training," Kurama suggested. Yusuke frowned and stared up the stairs, sighing.


	14. Training with Naomi

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 14: Training with Naomi**

I felt bad for snapping at Kurama but I couldn't help it. I was distressed and he wasn't making it feel any better by pestering me. I know it was just to see if I was alright, but he should've left the first time I asked. These were the thoughts I woke up to. I looked over and upon not seeing Chessy, sat up quickly. I totally forgot about her yesterday after that uproar. I wondered where she slept. Knowing her, she probably crashed on Kurama's bed, kicking him out.

I got up and sighed, noticing the time. It was only an hour past midnight. I walked downstairs and to the couch and smiled, seeing Chessy, sleeping there. I picked her up slowly and heard her moan. I smiled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzle my shoulder and I walked up the stairs, to my room. I opened my door and shut it quietly, trying fruitfully not to be loud. I walked to the left side of my bed and peeled the covers back. I laid her inside and covered her up. She instantly went to her side and cuddled with the pillow.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. I walked back downstairs and to the refrigerator. I grabbed the milk and poured myself a glass. I kept the gallon by me and began sipping it. Did I want to be on the Urameshi team? I knew I couldn't ever go back to the Ningenkai because "murderers" are always on trial and are always being hunted, even if they turn into a Cold Case but as soon as I turn up there, that case will be reopened.

It was the best choice. To stay here and fight off evil demons, but I couldn't do anything resulting in saving the Ningenkai, if the battle was being taken place there. The cops would see me and stay there until the demons were finished off and then slap cuffs on me. Knowing my stepmom like I did, I knew she'd make sure the cops would keep an eye out for me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before pouring myself another glass of milk. Milk always calmed me and now it made me feel a whole lot better. The lights flicked on and I looked over to see Yusuke, staring at me sleepily. "What ... are you doing up?" he moaned.

"I ... couldn't sleep anymore and came down to get Chessy and then ... wanted to think," I whispered. Yusuke nodded and grabbed a glass, pouring himself some milk as well. He sat beside me and sipped at it. "Is Kurama mad at me?"

"No. He understands." I nodded. "Listen, I know we're not your other friends, but we'll always be there for you. Even Hiei. If you were in danger, he'd save you. I know it." I smiled softly, liking the thought of that, and sipped gingerly at my milk. "Don't worry, Kirei. As soon as they find evidence that your stepmom did it, they'll announce it and you can go back to the Ningenkai, but until then, you should have fun and not be so bored sitting at home."

"Yea ... I know, but this whole demon thing," I paused. Yusuke looked at me. "It's all ... overwhelming."

"Yea, I know that feeling," he stated, fingering his glass of milk. I looked at him, curiously. "When Koenma tried to explain all of this to me, it took me a while to fully register that it was all real. Hell, I'm still having a hard time. Sometimes I think it's all a dream!" I smiled, nodding.

"Yea, that's how I feel. Conjuring wind and water and earth ... It all feels so unrealistic!" Yusuke smiled.

"You should feel lucky. I only have spirit energy. You're an actual demon." I smiled. "Well, I'm half demon but mainly human!"

"Half?"

"I can transform into my demon form but it's very complicated and leaves me exhausted. I prefer not to use it!" I nodded, understanding.

"I wonder if I have a demon form." Yusuke looked at me as I spun my milk glass slowly, frowning. "I wonder how my friends back home would take seeing me mold air or turn my body into pure water." I chuckled. "They'd probably freak out and send themselves to an insane asylum!" Both Yusuke and I laughed a bit and I lingered with a smile.

"Don't worry. You'll see them again, I promise. Koenma will find out a way to wipe your slate clean!" I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back.

"I'm sorry for blowing up though ... even if it wasn't at you. I felt bad since everyone could hear it." Yusuke shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. We all figured you were exhausted and then being asked a question like that, you sort of blew a fuse!" I smiled, nodding.

"That's exactly it, Yusuke!" Yusuke smiled and downed the rest of his milk and setting the glass in the sink. "Going to bed?"

"Yep," he said reaching into the freezer and pulling out a popsicle. He smiled and walked up to his room, beginning to eat the popsicle. I sighed and down the rest of my milk and setting the glass in the sink and putting the milk gallon back. I walked up the stairs, flicking off the lights, and toward my room. I shut the door behind me, locking it, and walked to my bed, slipping in. I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, I woke up to Chessy shaking me. "Kirei, wake up!" I moaned and shoved her away, flipping away from her, smiling. She laughed and started jumping on me. I groaned in pain and flipped over, making her fall to the floor. "Owe," she muttered. I chuckled and she grabbed a pillow and began smacking me with it. I laughed and grabbed the pillow from her, hitting her with it. She screamed and ran out of the room. I sat up and yawned, stretching. I got up and walked out, peeking around the corner, still with the pillow in my hand.

Last night's talk with Yusuke made me in such a good mood; I could tackle the whole world.

_Or universe_…

I peered around the corner and down the stairs and saw Chessy clutching Kurama. She spotted me and screamed, hiding behind him. I ran downstairs and waved me hand. The wind molded around Kurama and shoved him aside to the couch and I tackled Chessy, hitting her softly with the pillow. "Say it!" I hollered as she began laughing while trying to fend me off.

"Uncle!" she screamed, laughing. I retreated and smiled down at her. I looked around and Yusuke seemed unfazed about what just happened but Kurama and Kuwabara seemed confused since last night I was so pissed off and sad. But Yusuke cheered me up big time having that in-depth conversation.

Well, I wouldn't call it _in-depth_ but it made me feel better.

"What?" I asked as they stared at me.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Kuwabara shouted. I narrowed my eyes at him. If he wants bipolar, I'll show him bipolar. "You see! She was just smiling and now she's glaring at me!" I held my hand out and water began to form. I smirked and threw it at him. He screamed and ran off, but the water followed. I started laughing as he jumped over furniture and tripping over things. I flicked my finger and a gust of wind hit the water ball and made it hit Kuwabara straight in the back of the head.

"Now, that's what I call a water balloon!" I stated, smiling. Kuwabara glared over at me and ran upstairs. Probably to fix his falling hair. I looked over at everyone and grinned. "So ... what's up for today?" I paused before smacking my forehead. "I have that training with Naomi!" I got up and ran upstairs, almost running into Kuwabara. I shoved him aside and ran into my room to change into some shorts and a tank. They were comfortable when training, except that hikama I had on during Master Maa's training. Now that was comfort.

I pulled my hair back into two small ponytails and walked out, slipping on some shoes. I ran downstairs and glanced at the clock to see I had around ten minutes before the portal would appear. I sat on the couch beside Kurama and frowned up at him. "Sorry about my outburst yesterday, Kurama. It was unacceptable!"

"It's ok, Kirei! I understand completely. You were going under some stress and missed your friends. It's understandable, trust me," he said calmly. I smiled and hugged him. Somehow, I wasn't so infatuated with him. I was just kind of into him, ya know? It was slowly dying and I don't know why.

Soon, a portal appeared and I walked in, followed by the boys and Chessy. I smiled at Koenma and Naomi and they smiled back. "Ready for training, Kirei?" Naomi asked. I nodded. "Good. Follow me. Your friends may accompany us as well!" I followed her through the door to the right and she guided us down a long hallway, which seemed endless.

About the tenth door, Naomi smiled at me, "Here we are!" I sighed as the boys yelled out a _finally_, except Hiei who probably came just to watch me fail in manipulating fire, and walked inside after Naomi and me. Inside was a large arena that had an effect of being outside. I gawked at it as Naomi took stance in the middle. I walked closer to her and put the room out of my head while I focused on her.

"As Master Maa probably told you, fire is the element that needs more concentration for learning from the beginning than any other element! Koenma might've told you I mastered it, but I haven't!" Naomi chuckled. "From time to time, it backfires on me. Not enough to scar or anything, but just to let me know I'm not the boss of her!" I nodded. "In order to use and control the fire, you have to keep a mind that's broad and able to probe by Flames!"

"Once you've done that, she'll let you use her ability but use it quick because she's only lenient a little ways!" I nodded, smiling. "Now, I presume you can make a whip ..." I nodded again. "Create it!" I focused on my hand and the whip appeared. I kept my mind on the hilt, as Maa said, which surprised Naomi and kept it at my side. "Impressive. You actually listened to Maa and focus only on the hilt!"

"Well, I messed up once and I'm not doing that again," I stated, smiling. Naomi laughed.

"I know what you mean. I have burn marks on my hand from it also, so don't think you're singled out!" I nodded. "Now, keep your mind on the hilt but will the whip to transform into something else. Anything. A sword, gun, whatever you please!" I smiled at the word gun and focused on it. The hilt began to move a bit but that was all. I sighed, sweating a bit, and Naomi smiled. "Don't beat yourself up over it. You're a newbie so the beginning of fire will be hard. Now let's see those other elements."

"Wow, she's doing really good," Kurama mumbled as they stared at me training. I was currently forming my body all out of water. "That could become useful if we were faced with a fire demon or even if she was stuck in a water tub!"

"Elemental demons have the capability to mold themselves into every element," Hiei said, narrowing his eyes. "Naomi can except for fire. Koruka can't even mold into one all the way! The others ... I don't know about them." The three other boys looked at him surprised. "It might not have occurred to you but I am an elemental demon, only able to manipulate fire. Not quite as intense on the girls but I still can. It's elementals' duty to know of one another. If you bakas were elementals, you'd know this." Kuwabara glared at him.

"What's with all these elementals being so short? Naomi's short. Kirei's hella short and same with Hiei!" Kuwabara said. I turned my head to him and blew a gust of wind to him before Hiei even had a chance to attack him himself.

"Stop talking about my height, you oaf!" I shouted as Naomi laughed. Hiei smirked and took his hand off the hilt of his sword. "You're just jealous you can't be as strong as me!"

"You wish, Kirei! I will always be stronger than you," Kuwabara defended. I rolled my eyes and ignored him, going back to training on fire. "She's so hot tempered. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was full-blooded fire demon!" Hiei glared at him and Kuwabara hunched behind Yusuke.

"Now, focus , Kirei! You've almost got it!" Naomi stated as I began forming fire balls. I had only been able to form one at a time but she was having me form more than one at the same time, which I was starting to get the hang of. "There we go!"

"Naomi?" She smiled at me, nodding her head for me to continue. "Do you like being an elemental demon?" This got everyone quiet, waiting for Naomi's answer.

"In the beginning when I found out I was one, I hated it. I refused to train and just let my powers come out whenever they wanted to. That was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I have a scar on my back to remind me everyday that I should've just accepted it." I frowned. "But nowadays, I love it. I can make the surrounding elements around me help me protect myself." I smiled at that. I never thought of it that way.

"How about every elementals special ability? What's yours?" Naomi smiled, her eyes gleaming.

"I own a vey special dragon. Her name is Yukio. She's Earth's guardian. Only a handful of elemental demons get a dragon for their ability. I would summon her for you, but she wouldn't know how to get in, and I'm afraid Koenma would get mad if she busted a hole in the ceiling." I giggled. "One day I shall show you, Kirei!"

"Cool," I muttered.

"Have you found out what yours is yet?" I shrugged. "Really? Well ... has anything different and non-elemental happened to you?"

"Yea, actually! I had this blue light that formed around me for protection and almost like body slams!" Naomi nodded.

"I'm not sure what that is but it sounds familiar!" I smiled. "Now, let's continue training."


	15. Releasing the Fire Chakra

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 15: Releasing the fire chakra**

"I'm so sick of training!" I stated as I slouched on the couch. I just finished my week's end of training with Naomi and still, I haven't been able to control fire sufficiently. The most I could do was not get burned by the hilt of my whip anymore. I didn't even need to focus on it anymore. I was excited about that but I couldn't form the fire into a gun or a sword. The most that happened was the fire just fell.

"You'll get it soon enough," Kurama said, smiling at me. I shrugged and focused on my hands. I snapped my fingers and fire appeared. I kept doing this for a while, trying to zone out but the background noise was so annoying. Yusuke and Kuwabara were fighting about the last donut and Kurama was simply playing cards. I sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen.

I moved pass the boys and grabbed the donut they were arguing about. I bit into, moaning for effect, and walked away. Their arguing stopped instantly as they watched me eating the donut they were currently fighting for. I sat on the couch and flicked the TV on, smiling when I saw **Troy** on. I began watching as Yusuke and Kuwabara bickered about letting the donut go. They were both blaming each other for letting me slip by to get the donut.

I giggled and stared at them disbelievingly. "The reason I ate the donut was because of your stupid bickering!" I stated, causing them to look at me. "You both sound like an old married couple!"

"Oh my god, Kirei! Gross! I would never marry him!" Yusuke stated, making a gagging look as Kuwabara stared at me shocked. "I'm not into that whole ... type of sexuality!" I glared at him.

"What's wrong with it?" Yusuke blushed. "It's natural to love someone!! There's no exception to that!" Yusuke scratched the back of his head nervously and I huffed, staring at the TV as Brad Pitt began fighting. I bit into the donut angrily and finished it off, swallowing hard. "You homophobe!"

"I'm not scared of them!" Yusuke yelled. I rolled my eyes. "I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't!" I stated, pursing my lips. "I'm going to go meditate!" I got up and walked outside, ignoring Yusuke constant yelling about how he's not scared of _homosexuals_. I laughed a bit at that as I walked out, shutting the door and dulling the sound of Yusuke's yelling voice. I yawned and walked into the forest. I wanted to get ahead start on the fire before tomorrow's training session. Naomi would be impressed if I could do something spectacular.

I sat in the middle of a peaceful clearing and crossed my legs, relaxing my mind. I breathed in and out heavily and found my inner chakra, the one that helps me control fire. Naomi told me to always find that when trying to manipulate fire.

"That won't work!" I jumped, screaming, and turned around to see Hiei leaning against a tree. "Fire isn't peaceful, so don't try to be peaceful!"

"And you know this how?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"I think a fire demon would know better than a plain elemental demon could ever!" I blushed. "I don't know why you haven't mastered it yet. You're always angry!"

"Am not!" Hiei chuckled, causing me to blush.

"To trigger fire ... you have to find what makes you angry or upset." I nodded. "And sitting down won't help that." I blushed deeper and stood, dusting myself off. "Fire is attracted to heatable things. If you're heated, it will attract to you." I nodded and began searching. "Don't search, just think. Think about what makes you angry."

"I know what makes me angry ..." I hissed.

"Then trigger that." I held onto the thought of my stepmom killing my dad and soon, I felt a burning sensation throughout my entire body. Hiei walked up behind me and grabbed my wrist, holding it up. "Now summon." I tensed my fingers and fire began forming in my hand. I grasped the hilt and slowly a gun began forming. I narrowed my eyes and held it up. I pointed it at a tree and pulled the trigger. The tree was impacted but the fire didn't burn it, which shocked me.

"I told you it's not that hard." I gasped at the tone of his voice and turned my head to him. He looked so peaceful, yet dangerous in the same way. I gulped and our eyes locked. It seemed that the whole world froze as we stared at each other. I began leaning in and when I was close to him, he vanished. I gasped and looked around. I began blushing and closed my eyes.

"Stupid!" I hissed, smacking my forehead. I stomped my foot and fire emitted underneath it. I gasped at that and felt a warming feeling throughout my entire body. I looked at my hands and they were slowly being consumed by fire. My eyes widened as I stepped back, staring at my arms in shock. I finally got my voice back and screamed as it consumed me.

I fell to my knees and screamed. I felt my back begin to burn as an unbearable pain shot through my back. I screamed louder and tried to feel my back, but my arms hurt so bad I could hardly move them. I began to sob but with every tear, it got dried up with the fire forming around my face. I felt light headed as the fire shot around me, catching light of everything I touched. I screamed and the fire shot up into the sky. I stopped screaming, breathless, and fell to the ground, staring at the forest that was beginning to burn down.

Hiei ran his hand over his face, aggravated, and gritted his teeth. He knew he shouldn't have followed her. He shook his head but then heard a loud piercing scream. He turned to it and narrowed his eyes, running to the voice. He knew that scream. He knew it belonged to Kirei. He halted at the clearing and stared at her, his eyes wide.

She was consumed in fire, yet wasn't burning, and had two magnificent wings made of fire sprouting from her back. Hiei stepped back some as her screams still happened. His head shot up as the fire shot up into the sky. Hiei's eyes were as wide as they could get and he watched as she fell to the ground. Hiei jumped in the middle of the fire, which began to burn at his clothes. He bent to her and touched her shoulder and instantly, the fire all vanished.

Hiei jumped and looked around. Kirei was lying on the ground still, breathing fast, and her face was wide with shock. Her wings were still there except they were a beautiful shade of crimson and had a burnt effect to them. Hiei sighed and picked her up quickly. He began walking away and stared back at the burnt clearing which used to have a dull peacefulness to it.

Hiei raced to the house and kicked the door down as Kirei began shaking. Hiei hadn't even noticed she was naked, which caused him to blush. The boys looked over and looked away instantly, except Kuwabara. "You could keep your proximity to yourself, Hiei, god!" Yusuke shouted, glaring over at him.

"Hn ... that's not what I was doing, ningen! She opened her fire chakra and it gave her a scare!" Hiei walked forward and Kurama spread a blanket of Kirei's body, blushing. Hiei stared at them. "I don't say this often but she's very powerful and since she opened her fire chakra, we're in for it!"

"Are those ... wings?" Kuwabara asked, staring at Kirei's wings, which were dragging on the ground. Hiei nodded. They weren't very large but still glamorous all the same. Suddenly, a portal appeared and Botan stepped out.

"She's not dead is she?!" Yusuke screamed. Botan shook her head, solemnly.

"Koenma wants you to bring her to the office!" The boys all followed Botan and Hiei stared down at Kirei before walking in. She was about to kiss him before he left. Would he have liked it?

"Welcome boys ..." Koenma said, frowning as Naomi stood beside him, looking peaceful and relaxed. Hiei kept hold of Kirei who began to stir a bit. "As Hiei told you, Kirei unleashed her fire chak-- Are those wings?!"

"Yes, they are, Koenma. She's more special than you realized!" Naomi stated. Koenma stared at her confused. "There are only two Elemental demons with wings. And that is Veria and now Kirei. They are more powerful than anything. They have succeeded S-class demons and can kill almost anything, except each other. You must keep her safe because Veria has been corrupted. The evil side has one and now the good side has one, with Kirei."

"Hiei," Koenma started, narrowing his eyes at Hiei who just glared. "I didn't want a fire demon training her, I told you guys this. She's not capable of wielding fire correctly!" Hiei huffed.

"She has the capability, Koenma," Hiei hissed. "If haven't noticed she is alive and well!" Koenma narrowed her eyes.

"Hiei ..." Kirei mumbled. Everyone stared at her. "Was that sufficient enough?" Hiei didn't answer as she stared at him, her eyes slits. Hiei gasped, noticing their color. "What's wrong?" she asked slowly.

"Holy shit! Her eyes are ... well, one eye is red and the other is blue!" Yusuke screamed peeking over Hiei's shoulder.

"Good!' Naomi stated. "Veria's eyes are like that except one is green and the other grey. They are given eye colors of the elements they will excel in. Kirei's elements are fire and water as Veria's are earth and air!" Koenma stared at Naomi shocked. "I'm 150 years old. I know everything about my kind!"

"I see that," Koenma stated. "Now boys, Kirei will be very weak the couple of days since she released such an extensive amount of energy ... to give you an idea ..." Koenma motioned to the screen. "This is the average amount of energy an elemental can release!" It wasn't that much but the levels reached midway. "And this was Kirei!" The levels shot up and some vanished through the screen since they were so high.

"That's a lot of energy," Yusuke mumbled.

"That's almost 500 Kelvin!" Kurama stated. Koenma nodded.

"So the next few days, try not to let her do anything too vigorous or she'll instantly pass out. I highly doubt she'll want to do anything judging on the way she talked a few minutes ago!" Hiei stared back down at Kirei, who had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't let it show, but he thought she looked really peaceful. "You all may leave except Hiei and Kirei. I want the doctors to have a look at her, and since she looks comfortable in your arms, I don't want to wake her up!" A tint of pink flushed Hiei's cheeks as he walked with Botan to the right and down the hallway.

"What do you think of this, Hiei?" Botan asked walking beside him. Hiei didn't answer and kept his gaze forward as Kirei began cuddling more into his chest. Botan smiled and opened the door to the infirmary. "Hello doctor ... this is Kirei. She's having a major lack of energy and Koenma wants to make sure everything's alright."

"Surely. You can just lay her on the bed." Hiei nodded and set her on the bed, taking a lingering look at her. "You can sit over there if you'd like." Hiei sat on the windowsill, staring away from her and sighing. "Well ... there seems to be bruising around the exit holes of her wings, but that's pretty normal for first times. Nurse will you get me some gauze for the bleeding and some cloth to clean up the puss!"

Hiei wrinkled his nose at the sound of _puss_ and flicked his eyes over to Kirei momentarily. Puss was gross and he'd seen wings sprout from backs, without flames. It's not a pretty sight at all and it's anything but peaceful and a feeling of releasing. It's unbearable pain that makes the owner instantly fall unconscious from the pain. Hiei stared down at his shirt and saw her blood all along his sleeves. He ignored it and continued to look outside.

"That should keep the bleeding at ease. Sir?" Hiei looked over at the doctor who was throwing some bloody swabs in the trash. "Can you make sure that when she wakes up, she puts ointment around the base of her wings. It'll keep it from swelling, which will be a lot of pain if it happens!" Hiei nodded. "Here's the ointment!" The doctor handed Hiei some tube with cream in it and smiled. "That should be all. When she wakes up, you can take her home!"

Hiei watched the doctor leave with the nurse and got up, walking to the side of Kirei's bed. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ears and stared at her face. She had to sleep on her side since her wings were healing and he could tell she wanted to be on her back, but she hasn't managed to get the habit of spreading her wings to lay down.

I fluttered my eyes open and stared up. I looked around and saw Hiei on the windowsill. I blushed and looked away from him before sitting up. I grunted as small pains erupted in my back around my shoulder blades and I reached back to feel some soft feathers. I looked back and screamed. Hiei snapped his head over and I shot out of bed, staring my out-spread wings. Hiei shot off the sill and grabbed a hold of me.

"Calm down, onna! They're just wings!" Hiei whispered. My breath was quick and I stared at my back. I looked down to see myself naked but my chest was wrapped in bandages. I screamed and shoved back Hiei, covering my hip area.

"Get away from me, you pervert!" I shouted, glaring at him. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Trust me. I don't want it!" I gasped, my eyes widening. I turned away from him and grabbed the hospital sheets. I looked at my wings and frowned.

"Am I ever going to be normal again?" I whispered sitting on the edge of the bed. Hiei looked over at me.

"No." I looked at him, tears lining my face. "As soon as you learn, you will be able to hide your wings, onna!"

"What the hell is this onna?" I snapped. Hiei smirked.

"You!" I glared at him and grabbed a beaker, throwing it at him. He caught it easily and set it down. "Let's go. I don't want to be here." I narrowed my eyes at him and got up, walking out of the door with him. "Here's the ointment the doctor told me to give you. You have to put it on everyday or you'll be constantly in pain," Hiei stated monotone. I snatched the ointment from him and walked with him to wherever.

We made it to the office and I sighed. I was so exhausted from that small walk. Koenma looked up as us and smiled. "Welcome back, Kirei. How are you feeling?" I answered with a small painful moan, which Koenma chuckled at. "Thank you, Hiei!" Hiei nodded and a portal appeared. I groaned. I knew I was going to fall through and not be able to get up. I screamed as Hiei picked me up, narrowing his eyes in irritation, and jumped through the portal.

I groaned when we made it into the living room and looked around dizzily. The boys were all staring at me, anxiously. Hiei set me on my feet but I stumbled to the right, which led to me gripping onto his shoulder. I felt my forehead and sucked my lips in, the feeling of exhaustion hitting me. I felt someone pick me up and looked up, expecting to see Hiei but frowned when I saw Kurama. I looked behind him to see Hiei walking upstairs, slowly. I stitched my eyebrows and saw him glance back at me.

I felt Kurama set me on the couch and smile at me. I smiled back the best I could and stared at the stairs, frowning more when I didn't see Hiei. I felt such an infatuation with him for some reason, especially after he saved me from burning myself up. I looked to the TV but it was playing something I didn't care for. I sighed, "I'm going to go upstairs. I think I deserve a nap!"

"Do you want me to carry you up there?" Kurama asked, smiling sweetly. I frowned away from him, but nodded. I knew I couldn't tackle those stairs no matter how I did it. Kurama slipped his arm under my knees and back and began walking upstairs. I sighed and stared at Hiei's door as we passed it. Kurama pushed my door open and walked to my bed. He peeled the covers back and sat me down. "There you go."

"Thank you, Kurama," I mumbled and settled myself. Kurama leaned down and kissed me gently. I smiled, trying to pretend I was happy, and he smiled back, walking out and shutting the door softly. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, setting my chin on the top of my knees. What was happening to me? I was falling for a guy who would never fall back for me.

And besides that obvious point, he had Koruka as his obsessor and she'd eat me alive if I even tried.

"If my dad never met Kathrine, I wouldn't be in this predicament!" I whispered. "I'd be home, watching TV with my dad in our apartment!" I sighed and closed my eyes momentarily. "If only I had not liked Kathrine so much in the beginning ... he would've never married her or gotten her pregnant!" I sighed. "But then I wouldn't have Chessy. Damn, there's always a downfall." I heard a slight knock and looked up to see Chessy walking in.

"Kirei, how are you feeling?" I shrugged. "Listen ... sissy, I was thinking of going back to mom!" I frowned, staring at her confused. "I don't want to keep you wanted in the Ningenkai!" I chuckled when she said that. "You already have a bounty on your head and everyone's looking for you: for murder and kidnapping."

"Chessy, no matter what you do ... I'll always be charged with those two felonies. And they can't ever find me if I stay here in the Reikai!" Chessy frowned. "Don't leave me, Chessy. You're all I've got from my old life." Chessy got up onto the bed and embraced me. I hugged her back and frowned. I didn't want her to leave as well. I already lost my four best friends and my dad. My dad more than my friends. I didn't need Chessy to leave me as well.


	16. Getting Under His Skin

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 16: Getting Under His Skin**

"Can I talk to you, Koenma?" I asked as I stepped through the portal I requested for. Koenma nodded, looking at me curiously. "I've been giving it a lot of thought and I was hoping that you still wanted me on your team!"

"Of course. Does this mean you wish to join?" I nodded, smiling softly. "Great! I'll call in the boys! Would you like to tell them or for me to tell them?"

"Um, you can tell them," I stated, laughing a bit. I didn't want to break that news; they'd probably tackle me more or hug me harder. I heard the familiar swoosh sound of the portal and the familiar faces of the boys I've been staying with for two months came into view. I couldn't believe it's almost been three months.

"Listen up, team. You have a new addition and she's very special!" The boys looked at him confused because I told all of them I didn't want to join. "She's a powerful demon and would be a very highly good attribute to the team!"

"Where is she, Koenma?" Yusuke asked, getting angry. I looked at him curiously but averted my eyes away when he glanced at me. Koenma smiled and looked at me. I blushed and ran out the door. I giggled and knocked.

"Team Urameshi, your newest addition is," Koenma began and I opened the door dramatically. "None other than Kirei!" The boys stayed silent for a while and the smile on my face faded to a frown. Next thing I knew, Yusuke was death gripping me, causing me to scream out in pain. My wings were healed but they were still sore.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yusuke said, blushing. He set me down and I spread my wings, wincing a bit. When he hugged me, he pushed my wings too hard into my back. I seriously thought he was going to snap them.

"I tricked you guys into thinking I wanted nothing to do with the team so that it would be more of a surprise when I told Koenma," I explained as the boys stared at me confused, except Hiei. I stared at him solemnly and frowned more when he looked up at me. I sighed and stared away at Koenma who was reading over papers. "So, Koenma…"

"Yes, no more training for you, Kirei! You've been training with Naomi for a week and your fire is at an excellent point! The only thing I advise you is to only consume yourself in fire when it's a dire need!" I nodded, listening to that. When Naomi tested me on that, it left me extremely weak but Naomi said I could destroy an enemy if I used that move in five seconds flat.

"Now, boys, I would like you to start training because in three months is the _Dark Tournament_!" The boys nodded as I stared around confused. "Oh, sorry Kirei. The Dark Tournament is a tournament where demons come from across the world to compete against each other. The rules are strict this year: they will make exceptions of killing the opponent if the attacker uses a high class attack against a low class demon! So, Kirei, you're free to do whatever. Since you're a demon that's unranked, you will be able to use your most powerful attacks against anyone." I smiled, nodding.

"Kirei ... some demons you will be facing will mock you and tease you for your height and gender. Only a handful of girls are in the tournament and they get mocked and teased and brutally attacked. Do not let your opponents give you that power!" I sighed.

"Come on, Koenma! Who do you think I am?" Koenma smiled, nodding. "So, in three months?" He nodded. "Do I get to train with the boys?"

"That's entirely up to you!" Koenma stated. "Since you had a full recovery from your wings birth, you are free to do whatever it is you please…" I beamed. "Except for the obvious." I smiled sweetly, knowing what he meant. He had forbade me to go the Ningenkai since he didn't need one of his _special demons_ to be caught in a human jail and suddenly vanish when Koenma sent a portal for me.

"Do we use the arena behind the house or can we use the one Kirei trained in for a while?" Yusuke asked as a portal appeared.

"Either. It doesn't matter. I'd like you to use the one in the backyard, but if you happen to destroy that one, you can use the one here," Koenma stated beginning to read his papers again. "Now go! You all are dismissed!" I walked through the portal and was instantly attacked by questions by Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Settle down, boys!" I said, laughing. I looked around and stitched my eyebrows when I didn't see someone. "Chessy?" I looked around and frowned, not seeing her. I ran upstairs, leaving the boys baffled, and kicked into my bedroom. "Chessy?!" I screamed. She was nowhere to be seen. I ran out and downstairs, quicker than light. I slammed the door open and looked around. "Chessy?!"

I ran straight into the forest, the boys following, and made sharp turns and second guesses. Where was she? Did she go back to the Ningenkai? I stopped and began listening. I closed my eyes and felt the wind. It carried the noises of birds and insects and the quiet sobbing of a little girl. I snapped my eyes open just as the boys caught up with me and darted off after the noise. I whizzed through trees and finally found Chessy at the end of a cliff, sobbing.

"Ch-chessy, what are you doing?" I asked, stepping toward her. She looked up at me, her face tear stained, and embraced me. I bent low and hugged her back, staring at her confused. "Chessy ... what's wrong? Tell me." I heard the boys entering, out of breath, but kept my attention on Chessy.

"I don't ... want you to die!" she said. I gasped, staring at her shocked. Why did she think I was going to die? "I know you joined the team and you're going to a tournament. Tournaments relate to death and I don't want you to die, sissy." I frowned and started stroking her hair.

"I'm not going to die, ever." Chessy stared up at me, her big eyes glistening. I smiled sweetly and wiped her tears off her face. "Hey ... what did I tell you about tears?"

"That they should only be wasted in the rain." I smiled, nodding.

"Does it look like it's raining?" Chessy shook her head. "So, stop those tears. You're my sister and we don't cry. We're strong!" Chessy's lips quivered and she fell into my chest. I frowned and began rocking her. I looked at the boys, who stared at her either shocked or confused. I frowned to them and stared back down at Chessy.

"Don't leave me, sissy," she whispered. I sighed and picked her up bridal style and began walking away from the cliff. I walked up to the boys and sighed. I was surprised I even can carry her, since she's starting to get taller.

"Would you like me to carry her?" Yusuke asked. I nodded and handed her to him. She instantly gripped his shirt and shook against him. I held her hand and began walking back to the house with the guys. I walked beside Yusuke, worrying about Chessy, and sighed, staring at her. I smiled, noticing she was asleep, and pushed the door open. Yusuke walked in, careful not to hit her head, and walked upstairs. I followed him and pushed my door open for him.

"Thank you, Yusuke," I mumbled as he tucked her in. He shrugged and walked out with me. Yusuke looked down at me and smiled.

"You're lucky to have someone who loves you that much." I nodded and watched as he walked downstairs before staring in my room at Chessy. I sighed and shut the door, walking downstairs myself. I walked to the couch and buried my head in my hands. I felt a comforting arm go around my shoulders and leaned into them, out of instinct.

I looked up and saw Kurama, smiling at me. I shrugged it off and kept leaning into him. I was so stressed. Chessy thought I was going to die in the tournament. Was I? Or was I going to be just fine? I knew I'd get banged up and bruised probably, since that's how all tournaments are. I remember UFC when my dad would watch it. If the tournament was like that, with teams, I was in for a rough time.

_What'd I get myself into?_ I thought as I pulled out of Kurama's grasp. I smiled up at him nervously and stood, walking to the door. I walked outside out on the porch and leaned against a pillar, staring out into the forest, which was currently whistling from the wind. I sighed and stared down at the burnt scars on my hands. I frowned and clenched my fists. I hated those scars. It showed how much of a failure I was.

"You're not a failure." I chuckled and glanced over to see Hiei leaning against the other pillar. BrBr

"What? Are you like a psychic, 'cause that's the third time or _whatever_ you've done that?" Hiei didn't answer. I looked away from him and toward the forest. I sighed. "Is this tournament ... dangerous?"

"For pure humans," Hiei answered. I nodded. "You should have no problem." I looked at him, curious. "You're a demon: a feared demon in the Makai. No one messes with elemental demons that possess the power of all the elements!" I nodded, smiling softly.

"I'm surprised you're even talking to me ..." Hiei looked at me blankly. "Which leads me to ..." I sighed. "Sorry for trying to kiss you that one time. I know you've been ignoring me because of that. It won't happen again."

"That's not why I was ignoring you." I looked at him, shocked. "I was ignoring you because you're still a ningen to me!" I narrowed my eyes at him before laughing, shaking my head. I saw him smirk and chuckled, staring into the forest again. I felt Hiei's aura shift and looked over at him.

"Hiei ..." He glanced at me. "I was wondering ..." I paused, narrowing my eyes a bit. "What's under the bandana?" Hiei didn't answer me and I huffed. "Come on! Tell me!"

"No." I glared at him and turned away, crossing my arms. I'd find out one way or another. I was always curious about that. He wore it everyday, all day.

"Hiei ... " This time he didn't glance at me. "Does Kurama like me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Hiei looked at me, almost shocked, and I sighed.

"I don't know why. His emotions are his own."brBr

"Tell him to not like me." Hiei stared at me. "I'm the type of girl who doesn't give into affairs. I plan on doing something with my life before I settle."

"Hn ... that's the smartest thing you've ever said." I gasped and smacked him, causing him to smirk. And no, I didn't smack his face. I smacked his shoulder. I stared out into the forest and sighed.

"Come on, guys! Lunch is ready!" I heard Kuwabara shout. I glanced at Hiei before walking in. I had to say: I felt so amazingly short next to him. He's shorter than all the other boys and here I was, almost five inches shorter than him.

"One more question!" Hiei looked annoyed at me and narrowed his eyes. "How tall are you?"

"Taller than you," he answered and sat at the table. I pursed my lips at him and sat beside him, shrugging away from him. I began eating, every once in a while glaring at Hiei, which made everyone else confused or lost. "Stop glaring at me, ningen!"

"No! Not until you tell me your height!" The other three all stared at us blankly, almost like they were saying _Are-you-kidding-me?_.

"It's not like I measure myself," Hiei stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, you don't measure your height, but you measure your width!" Hiei narrowed his eyes at me as Yusuke began cracking up. It took Kuwabara a while to realize what I meant and began laughing. "What? Are you like two or three?" Hiei glared daggers at me and stood but Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder, easing him back down. I stuck my tongue out at him but gasped as he stabbed me in the side with his fork. "You little ... pompous freak!" I growled. "I'm going to stab my spoon in your jugular!"

Everyone froze, staring at me weirdly, even Hiei. I looked around and blushed. "What? It's an offensive attack!"

"Oh yeah. You're really going to kill demons with a spoon!" Kuwabara teased, causing Yusuke to laugh harder. I gritted my teeth and picked up my cup, full of milk, and chugged it at Kuwabara's head. It hit him and caused him to fall backwards, dazed.

"Who's laughing now?!" I shouted, smirking. Hiei chuckled beside me as Kurama bit his fist to keep him from laughing. Yusuke was doubling over with laughter and I sat down. I glanced upstairs to make sure Chessy wasn't coming down and went back to eating. I knew she wasn't going to wake up. She was a hard sleeper: almost like a bear when it's hibernating.

I finished my plate and put it in the sink, glaring back at Kuwabara who was eyeing me. He glared back and went back to eating his hefty meal. I cleared my throat and finished my drink, setting the glass in the sink. I stretched and walked to the couch as Hiei walked to his windowsill. "Why don't you watch TV, Hiei?" I asked, smirking. I knew I was getting under his skin.

"Hn," was his answer. I pouted, wanting something smart ass, and went back to watching my **CSI**. I yawned halfway through the marathon and looked at the time. I sighed and looked over at everyone, who was staring at the TV with boredom. It was only six and no one seemed to want to do anything.

"How about we play a game?" I asked. I was surprised Chessy hasn't woken up yet, but then again, she always sleeps for a long time after she cries. They looked at me and I blushed. "Fine then. We won't!"

Hours passed and I yawned, stretching. "Good night, boys!" I announced walking to the stairs. It was getting close to ten and Chessy will be waking up soon. She has been asleep for eight hours almost, but she always slept like that. Her naps were always unusually long, which scared Kathrine at times. The boys said _night_ and I walked to my room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I stared at the sleeping child on my bed whom was beginning to stir and changed into some pajamas. Chessy woke up as I slipped in and I smiled at her.

"Hey sleepy head," I whispered. She yawned and nuzzled against me. I wrapped my arms around her and began humming to her, causing her to fall right back asleep. I wasn't going to go to bed. I had a plan. I was going to see what was under that bandana.


	17. It's a human thing

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 17: "It's a human thing"**

I crept out of my room and shut the door only to show a little crack. I snuck down the hallway and to Hiei's bedroom. I breathed in heavily and out slowly. I reached for the door knob and turned it. I winced at the small sound of it opening and waited for a second. I breathed in and held my breath as I pushed his door open. Fortunately, his door didn't creak when it was opened. I slowly stepped in, mainly side stepping, and shut the door quietly behind me.

I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness and saw Hiei, sound asleep on his bed. I walked up to him and couldn't help but think he was so peaceful looking. "Why can't he always be like that?" I mumbled as I stared at the bandana, which was still on. I reached down and paused, biting my lower lip. I've been realizing I do that when I'm nervous or in high pressure.

I slowly pushed the bandana up but before I had a chance to see what was under, Hiei's eyes shot open and he jumped up, shoving me against the wall, his hand around my neck. I gasped and stared at him fearfully. Our eyes connected and we stared at each other for a long time. For some reason, the quickness of his jump and the fact that my finger was slowly pulling the bandana, it got loose and fell off his head. A slit resided there and I gasped as a third eye stared back at me.

"Are you happy now, onna?" he hissed. I gulped and stared at him. His face was contorted in anger and his eyes were piercing. I winced as my wings become tensed against the wall and bit my lower lip to hide it. "Does it hurt?" I nodded, hoping he'd let me go. "Good." I gasped, shocked. "You shouldn't have bothered, Kirei!" he hissed.

I felt a tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach as I stared at him, mainly his eyes. They might've been intimidating to look at, but they were still beautiful. They were crimson red with specks of black. Hiei's hand relaxed around my neck and my wings were given more layaway. My mouth was still agape as we stared at each other.

As if on an urge, I reached forward and grabbed Hiei's shirt, pulling him forward. Our lips collided and my back hit the wall. Hiei's hand flew to my lower back and he pulled back. We stumbled back toward his bed and he turned, so I was back facing it. We parted our lips for a second before connecting them again. We fell back against the bed and our tongues swirled in a hot fiery passion.

I finally realized what I did and froze. Hiei looked at me, confused, but then realized what was going on and stood from the bed, staring down at me in the usual blank stare. I stayed on his bed, panting, before I stood and stepped to the side a bit. We were both breathing heavily and staring at each other, in a confused blanked stare.

Finally, I pulled out of the stare and looked to the floor. I blushed and began walking out of his room, my wings folded neatly against my back. I reached for his door knob and glanced back at him. He was still staring at the place I was lying, his jaw locked and his eyes narrowed. My face contorted in almost a painful way before I stepped out of his bedroom. I shut the door behind me and felt my lips tingle. I reached up and ran my finger over them. Instinctively, a smile broke onto my face and I walked to my bedroom, shutting the door slowly.

I stared at Chessy before making my way to my window, staring out. The night's sky looked beautiful with the full moon shining its rays through my window. I leaned against the wall and lowered my gaze to the ground. Why did I _kiss_ him? Didn't I like Kurama?

I closed my eyes hard and wanted so badly to hit something, but since Chessy was in the room, I refrained. I sat on my small windowsill and stared out of the window, not knowing that Hiei was doing the same thing, staring out the window in a confused daze. I buried my head in my hands as I began thinking of the kiss Hiei and I shared just moments ago. It still made my stomach churn with butterflies.

"Why do I feel this way?" I whispered. My narrowed my eyes as I remembered his third eye and the way it pierced into me, like it knew everything about me. I sighed and walked to my bed. I huddled under the covers and stared out the window, my back to Chessy. My eyes were wide awake as my body churned with uneasiness and a feeling of giddy. I couldn't get to sleep, no matter how I tried.

The sun rose before I had a chance to wake up and I felt Chessy stir beside me. I didn't bother to move as she sat up and moaned during her morning stretch. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, and felt her leave the bed. The bathroom door closing caused me to open my eyes and stared out the window being blinded by the sunlight. I sighed.

Last night was still embedded in my mind, as clear as day, and I couldn't do anything to get it out. Chessy walked back in the room and I shut my eyes. I heard her getting dressed and then leave the room. I slowly sat up and stared at my feet, moving my toes a bit. I sighed and walked to the bathroom, folding my wings against my back tightly. I stripped and hopped into the shower. I turned the water on to blaring hot and sat below it, letting it wash over my body. I tucked my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, setting my forehead on top.

My wings spread out around my curled body and the water made trails of themselves down my body. My hair fell flat on my face and I kept quiet as the water poured down on me. I didn't want to face Hiei. I knew it'd be awkward for me if I did, especially if Kurama was there and tried to kiss me _good morning_ like he usually did. If Hiei felt anything, he'd most likely ignore me for good. But I doubt he felt anything.

After a while, I stood and slowly washed my hair and body. It took me a while to wash my wings, but I finally got it down and rinsed them. I sighed and took another glance at my wings. I gasped. They were no longer their crimson red. Instead they were a pure white. It was like I washed the red off or something. I shrugged it off and got out, wrapping myself in a towel. I walked to my room and changed into some sweats and a tank top. That was all I could wear since none of my other shirts allowed my wings some holes.

I pulled my hair up into ponytails with red ribbons and walked out, pausing momentarily. I felt a gentle tug on my heart, like someone was trying to keep me from going downstairs. I dreaded the walk down the hallway and down the stairs. I laid eyes on Hiei sitting on his windowsill and my heart twitched. I breathed in heavily and walked down, gulping. I thanked Kami that he didn't turn to look at me. Another stare from his eyes and I'd probably give in and want to kiss him again.

I glanced at the others and sat at the table as Kurama served us all breakfast. "Hiei, breakfast is ready!" Kurama stated, smiling.

"I'm not hungry," Hiei replied, not turning to look. Kurama frowned and sat beside me.

"Something's wrong with him. He always eats breakfast. That's the only meal he steadily eats," Kurama mumbled. I frowned and began eating my food slowly. I glanced up to see Yusuke staring at me, confused. I ignored his gaze and kept eating. Chessy gripped my hand under the table, smiling, and I smiled back weakly. I was still speechless about last night. He hadn't shoved me away or anything. He complied into kissing me.

That had to account for something, right?

"I'm ... going to go," was all I managed to say. The boys looked at me confused and I stood from the table, taking a lingering glance at Hiei, and walked outside. I shut the door behind me and walked toward the forest.

"Kirei, wait!" I sighed and turned around to see Yusuke. He stumbled up to me and smiled softly. "Mind telling me what's up with you and Hiei for that matter!" I frowned, shaking my head. "What'd you two do?"

"We're just... not on good terms right now," I stated, "I think." Yusuke grabbed my shoulder and I frowned at him. "I tried to see what was under his bandana, and he got mad at me." I left out the kiss for a reason. I didn't want anyone to know. It was Hiei's and my little secret.

"Oh ... well, he shouldn't be so butt hurt about that!" I blushed and nodded. "I'll go talk to him." Yusuke ran off before I had the chance to object. I frowned and walked into the forest. I touched almost every tree I passed and finally, found one that was large and broad. I sat underneath it and began twirling my fingers. I started to take out blades of grass and began twisting them together. I'd use my earth powers to mold them together and finally, I had a grass bracelet that weaved with each other and had an elegant look to it.

"Why'd I have to do that?" I asked myself as I examined the bracelet. "I was just beginning to become friends with him and I screw it up!"

"Screw what up?" I looked over to see Kurama. I blushed and didn't answer. I stared down at my bracelet before slipping it on. "Kirei, what's wrong?" I sighed, staring away from him. Could I not be alone for one second, or maybe a day? Kurama sat beside me and smiled up at the sky. I noticed he looked really peaceful when the sun hit him just right, but that didn't matter anymore. I kissed his best friend. I know we weren't dating, but that's basically calling me a _slut_.

"Nothing's the matter, Kurama," I mumbled, fingering my new bracelet. Kurama stared at me sorrowfully, but nodded. He went to kiss me, but I turned my head, causing him to hit my cheek. Kurama frowned and stood, staring down at my solemnly. He didn't say a word as he walked away, toward the house. I sighed and stared down at the grass and my feet, which were bare.

I pushed my finger on the ground and began to swirl it. A circle of mud appeared and I sighed, my finger still making small circles. I picked up a flower and set it inside. I stopped swirling my finger and watched as the hole closed up to the top of the stem on the flower, only showing the petals. "We're in the same predicament," I mumbled, staring at the flower. I knew it wouldn't talk back to me so I stood and began walking deeper into the forest.

As the forest become thicker and deeper, I found myself tearing a little. I don't know why, but I was. It was one of those times where you're so stressed and crying felt so much better. I came to a small creek and knelt beside it, placing my finger in it. The fish all swam to my finger and danced around it. I frowned.

"You shouldn't act so obvious that you did something." I frowned and glanced up at Hiei, who was leaning against a tree. I really didn't need to see him at this moment. I was still trying to forget what happened. "Then forget! It's easy."

"Stop reading my mind," I said gently, and Hiei's eyes widened for a split second. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you ... so we could talk."

"You don't talk," I hissed, pulling my pant legs up and dipping my feet in the water. Hiei stayed silent and I sighed. "My point proven." It was an awkward silence between us as we stayed there. "If you're not here to _talk_, then what are you here for?"

"Why'd you kiss me?" The question I've been dreading.

"I ... don't know," I mumbled, frowning. "It was just an urge I had and my body went for it." Hiei didn't respond but I knew he was confused. He hasn't been a human so he doesn't know of those urges. "It's a human thing, Hiei, so don't strain yourself." I heard him walk over and sit beside me, one knee up while the other lay underneath it. I glanced at him and sighed.

The silence between us wasn't awkward but it was still piercing. It cut through the air like a knife and destroyed the serenity of the stream passing by. The fish were dancing around my legs and slightly rubbing against them. I'd smile every time a fish would rub against my leg because they'd fly off in a circle, wagging their fins. They had personality that I think only I could unleash.

"That's the power of the Elementals," Hiei stated. I looked over at him and my eyes widened. He looked so calm and so serene. "Nature attracts to the Elemental beings, mainly ones like you and Koruka and Naomi." I smiled.

"I hardly call Koruka an Elemental demon!" Hiei smirked, staring over at me. I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry about pestering about what was under your bandana yesterday." Hiei didn't say anything so I continued. "And I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Don't be sorry ... It's a human thing." I smiled at him and he smirked back.


	18. Teasing

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 18: Teasing**

I stared down at the stream that I've been coming to for a while now, ever since that day with Hiei. It was getting closer to the Dark Tournament since it was only two and a half months away, instead of three. I know it's not much of a difference but it was to me. As usual, the fish gathered around my dipping legs and I smiled at them. I dipped my hands in and one brave fish swims into the cup I formed. I pulled him up and slowly, form a small ball of water. It swims around happily, staring at me from time to time.

"You know, this whole demon thing ain't so bad," I commented when the fish stared at me, wagging its tail to keep steady. I put him back in the water and he swam around my legs once before taking off with the current. I smiled and started kicking my feet slightly. It was really peaceful in this clearing and since the stream was making the small sounds of rushing, it made me calm down and relax after days worth of training.

"I still haven't practiced with my shuriken yet ..." I mumbled. "I should ask Yusuke or Kurama to train me in that." I sighed and looked around me. I smirked and began concentrating. I felt myself become at ease and looked down to see myself matching the area around me. It was a power I discovered on accident. I realized I could form myself into a sort of chameleon. I stepped into the water and the fish all swam around, almost wearily and lost. I slowly sank into the water into sitting position and breathed in quickly when the cold water hit my stomach. I sat down and made myself visible, which scared most of the fish. They all swam back to me and in small circles, touching my stomach and jumping up merrily.

"You really have an effect on those fish." I looked up to see Yusuke. I smiled at him and he walked to the edge of the stream and knelt down, staring at the fish circling you and grazing you lightly. "Doesn't that feel weird?"

"Not really. It's just scales." Yusuke eyed me curiously and I laughed, causing the fish to jump a bit from their rhythmic circling. "They help me relax. They're always so happy when I come around. I'm not too entirely sure if they're the same fish though." Yusuke laughed and I smiled up at him. "How'd you find this place?"

"Just walking aimlessly. I have no idea how to get back, so I'm glad I found you." I smiled and went back to chasing a small fish with my finger, like we were playing tag. "Kirei?" I looked up at him as I tagged the fish, causing him to spin in a circle hurriedly. "I was wondering something ... and I find it kind of obvious since I've known you since like ... kindergarten."

"I know that. I remember when I beat you up in first grade." Yusuke blushed but ended up laughing as I did.

"Yea and it was for me throwing a wad of paper with glue on it at your hair. Your hair was really long then," he stated, grinning. I nodded, grinning also.

"My dad never liked letting me cut my hair!" Yusuke smiled, but then sighed.

"Do you have something ... for Hiei?" I froze and frowned. I didn't want to talk about him at that moment. Even though we patched things up that one talk and have been just fine, I was kind of hoping never to talk about him so I didn't have to constantly think of that kiss we shared.

"I don't know," I mumbled. Yusuke looked at me confused as he tucked his pant legs up and placed his feet in the water. The fish stared at them curiously, but didn't dare to move toward them. "I'm not one to fall for guys, hence why I only have friends that are girls." Yusuke nodded. "But with him ... I don't know. It's different or something."

"That whole explanation ... made no sense!" I chuckled and looked up at him. "How do you not know you don't like someone?"

"I thought I liked Kurama ... but I was wrong about that. So I'm confused about this." Yusuke frowned. "I think I fell to Kurama because he was the genuine, ideal guy: sweet, caring, and attentive."

"Is that was you girls are into?" I shrugged.

"I'm not every girl in the world, so I can't answer that but if I were, I'd say yeah, that is what we want. We want a guy who will listen to us while he comforts us and tells us everything would be alright."

"Well, that's the opposite of Hiei!" I laughed and stared at him, causing him to grin.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I won't act upon these ... _feelings_ I have because I'm not ready for a guy." Yusuke nodded and then it got silent for a while. Yusuke swished his feet in the water for a while and sighed as fish ignored him and swam away hurriedly when his feet came close. I giggled. "It's the nasty stench of your feet!"

"It is not," he said, defending his feet. I smiled and dipped my hand in the water, scooping up a fish and forming the same circle. I held it up for Yusuke to see.

"This is why they trust me. I can form a ball of water to protect them from not breathing." Yusuke nodded, staring at the fish happily swimming in the ball. I put the fish back and stood, dripping. I got out and sat beside Yusuke. "I have to say: water is my favorite element to be able to control. It's just so relaxing and so unpredictable. You may think it's going smoothly but underneath that top coat, there's millions of rushing currents going whatever way they want." Yusuke nodded, staring into the water and his feet swaying with the currents.

"My favorite is air because no one can ever hold it." I smiled at him and nodded. That was true. "Well, you put that line to the test, Kirei. Being able to form your entire body into the wind and being able to rush through trees and stuff, it has to be mighty cool!" I smiled at him.brbr

"It is, actually. Quite relaxing. Fire's my second because like water it's unpredictable. I like unpredictable things. They make more of suspense of things." Yusuke nodded and I looked up, frowning. "It's getting late, probably around six or seven. We should head back before Kurama cleans up dinner."

At the sound of that, Yusuke's stomach gave a hearty growl and I laughed standing. I helped Yusuke stand and walked way from the water, which had fish swimming in mad circles, almost begging for me to come back. I sighed and weaved through the trees in the direction of the house. "How do you know your way home?" Yusuke asked as the house became visible in the trees.

"The wind tells me ..." Yusuke looked at me, almost pondering. "Well, it doesn't speak but it carries noises and right now, Kuwabara's about to get his butt kicked!" Yusuke laughed and we pushed the door open to see Hiei holding Kuwabara up by his shirt, glaring heatedly at him. "Surely this buffoon couldn't have said something that'd make you this mad, could he, Hiei?" Hiei looked over at me and his glare lessened.

"See? He's in love with Kirei!" I blushed but that was covered by a glare. I walked up to Kuwabara and shoved Hiei back, holding Kuwabara close to my face.

"What'd you say?!" Kuwabara paled. "Tell me, oaf. You weren't scared to say it moments ago!"

"You're so scary," Kuwabara muttered. I stared at him blankly, disbelieving what I just heard, and just let him fall limply to the floor. Yusuke was laughing hysterically and I slowly placed a hand on my forehead. With my other hand, I lit a fire ball and shot it at Kuwabara. It hit him on the butt and he shot up, screaming. He started running around, trying to pat out the fire. I giggled and hopped into a chair.

"I still can't believe Kuwabara's scared of a girl!" Yusuke shouted as Kuwabara settled in a chair. Kuwabara blushed and began eating, trying to cover it up. I smiled and glanced at Hiei, who was eating slowly and surely. I smiled a little wider and began eating myself.

"What's an eight letter word for love?" Chessy shouted from the living room. I giggled.

"Romance, Chessy. Romance," I shouted back. It was a few seconds before Chessy shouted out happily. I smiled and glanced at Hiei, wanting nothing more than to romance with him. I saw him blush and narrowed my eyes. "Stop reading my mind!" I shouted, causing everyone, including Hiei, to jump. "It's disrespectful!"

"Hn," he mumbled and finished eating.brBr

_I'll give you something to read ... _I saw him flick his eyes up to me. _All I want is to enter your room and see you on the bed, tied up and naked. I'd then crawl on top of you and begin licking all along your neck and down your chest and to your--_

"Knock it off!" he shouted. I smirked and shrugged.

"Stay out of my head then. It's not that hard!" Hiei glared at me and finished the last of his dinner, standing and stalking upstairs. I grinned evilly, causing the remaining three to stare at me confused. "Oh, let's just say I gave Hiei a run for his money in my head!" I chuckled evilly and continued eating, like nothing was wrong.

"So, now what? Are we training tomorrow?" I asked. Kurama nodded while the other two shook their heads. "Which is it?"

"We should train tomorrow. We don't want a repeat of last year, Yusuke!" Kurama stated. I nodded, not fully understanding what happened last year. Yusuke reluctantly nodded his head, pouting.

"Good! One of you can teach me how to use my shuriken!" I smiled and went to run upstairs.

"Kirei, you know fully well that if you need help with those, you should ask Hiei! Hiei's the master of those, along with katanas and other weaponry objects." I glared at Kurama and walked upstairs. "I suggest you ask him now or he won't even give you a moments thought tomorrow. He's keen on training sometimes, Kirei!" I groaned and walked to his door. I was just thankful I didn't have to knock on the door in front of the others.

"Hiei?" I asked, knocking on his door lightly. I sighed and waited for a while before the door opened and Hiei was glaring down at me. "I only came up to ask you if you could help me with my sh--" but he slammed the door on me. I gasped and stared at his door, shocked. My shocked expression turned into anger and I banged on his door. "Don't you shut this door on my face!" The door swung open and I glared at him. "Listen, sorry for downstairs but I'm sick of you reading my thoughts. It makes me feel naked!"

I blushed and cleared my throat to break the awkward silence I created. "Um, I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to train me with my shuriken tomorrow!"

"Hn," and he shut the door. I gritted my teeth.

"Was that a yes or no, Hiei?" I screamed angrily. I didn't hear an answer and screamed in frustration. "You're such a pig-faced snout!" I walked to my bedroom, heated, and slammed my door open. I stopped and thought back at what I just said. "Pig-faced snout?" I laughed and shook my head. "That's offensive!" I rolled my eyes at myself and changed into some plaid red boxers and a white tank. Both things were really short and skimpy, but I loved wearing that stuff to bed since I got hot so easily.

I yawned and stretched, making my way to my bed. I settled in and stared out the window, smiling. I was beginning to like that window, since it had the perfect view of the forest and the moon at night. Almost every night at the same time, the moon would be in the same place, burning brightly. Unless it was a New Moon period, then there wouldn't be anything, but that's painstakingly obvious.

I stayed awake for a while, even after I hummed Chessy to sleep. I just couldn't close my eyes longer than five seconds before having had those small irritating jabs, which means they want to open. I sighed and sat up, rubbing at my eyes trying to get them tired. I sighed when it didn't work and looked to my door. "I wonder ..."

I stood and as I walked to the door, I subconsciously fingered my lips, rubbing them together. I walked out, shutting my door slowly and quietly. I walked a little down the hallway, careful not to make noise in front of Yusuke's or Kurama's room. I made it to a special door and stared at it. I knew who was in there, sleeping. It was someone who I haven't really held a conversation with for at least two weeks.

Even if he was a stubborn, sarcastic freak, he was nice to talk to because he never talked. I could spill my thoughts out and he'd never talk back.

I pushed his door open quietly and shut it with almost little to no force. I crept to the side of his bed and nudged him. His hand shot up and I made a small hidden scream. He groaned and looked away from me, "You've already what's under my bandana."

"I know, but I want to talk," I stated. He didn't answer. I could tell he wasn't a _getting up_ kind of man so I sighed. "Were you ever scared of the Dark Tournament?"

"No," he moaned, almost angrily.

"Oh ... so I shouldn't be? Because I'm really scared!"

"That's because you're a baka onna!" I gasped and glared at his back. I heard a slight sleepy chuckle from him. I rolled my eyes.

"Hiei?"

"Hm," he moaned, getting close to that sleeping point.

"Not to freak you out or anything, but you kiss really good." It was quiet before Hiei made an irritated moan.

"And your point..?"

"I don't know."

"Then why'd you say it?" I could tell I was getting under his skin by the way the tone of his voice was slightly changing.

"To boost your ego ..." I heard him yawn and giggled.

"I don't have an ego."

"Bullshit!" I said, yelling pretty loudly. Hiei turned his head to me and glared. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Get out of my room," he mumbled. I shook my head. "Go away!"

"No!" I said sternly. Hiei growled angrily and glared heatedly at me. Even if he didn't want it, I wanted one lasting kiss. I missed his lips. They were so soft and warm.

"Shut up about my lips," he said, smirking. I glared at him.

"Stay out of my _head_!" I said, lunging for him, but he grabbed my upper arms and pushed me onto his bed as he lifted himself above me. I stared up at him wide-eyed. It all happened so fast. My heart was pounding madly as he stared at me which those eyes. Those eyes of red. Every time he looked at me with those eyes, I always got butterflies.

"Butterflies, huh?" I blushed and tried to struggle away.

"I said stay out of my head!" I hissed. Hiei smirked and tightened his grip a little on my arms. I frowned at him. "Wh-what are you doing?" He didn't answer me. "Please don't rape me." Hiei stared at me wide-eyed and his mouth dropped a little. I took this chance to lean up and kissed him, slipping my tongue in quickly. But the escape plan didn't work.

You see, I was suppose to kiss him and then bolt out of the room, but my stupid lunging thing I did to get him to stay out of my head made it more complicated for me to leave, since he was pinning me down, with his fat butt.

"I'm not fat." I glared at him.brbr

"I'll start talking dirty again!" I teased.

"Do it ... See what happens this time!" Hiei smirked, an evil gleam in his eyes, and I blushed. He then leaned down and kept his lips painstakingly close to mine. I felt a tingly sensation bubble in the pit of my stomach and I felt my face grow hot. Why am I always in this type of predicament? Where I'm so nervous, all I want to do is hide but I know I want it? "Because you're shy." I didn't have time to object as Hiei's lips collided with mine.

I began kissing back with gentle ferocity and his hands loosened on my arms. "I thought you didn't want to kiss me," I whispered when he pulled back to breathe.

"I never said that. You're the one who said sorry," he mumbled, causing my heart to skip a beat, and leaned down, capturing my lips again.


	19. The Mission

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 19: The Mission**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked, staring uneasily at my shuriken. I've never held them before but I was told to be my fingers in the gaps of the blades and hold them like a small plate. I thought they were for throwing, but Hiei called me stupid and that there's a difference between mine and throwing shuriken. I wanted to attack him then, but I knew he'd easily win.

"Yes, I'm sure, onna," he hissed. I glared at him. We're only okay with each other at night, kissing. Hope you got that drift. I still act like an annoying prude while he acts like a selfish prick. "And I'm not a selfish prick."

"Yes you are!" I muttered, assuming the defensive position. If I didn't have to use my powers at the tournament, that'd be great. I don't want to accidently loose control or something. "Now, when I attack you, how do I do it because I don't hit with my fist like this?" Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Simply turn your hands sideways and attack!" I blushed at the easiness and charged at Hiei. I was slightly scared because I knew Hiei had potential, and a lot of it. I spun my body and went to hit Hiei's head, but he stopped it with his katana and shoved me back. I stumbled slightly before pivoting on my foot and taking off after him. I hadn't known it, but a gust of wind flew from my foot as I slammed my shuriken down but Hiei jumped up, causing me to stab into the concrete. With ease, I pulled them out and blocked Hiei's swing.

I shoved his katana away with one shuriken and swung my other one toward his head but he ducked, tumbling out of the way and holding his katana to the side. I charged him and spun my shuriken before swinging it out. He dodged each one with gracefulness and jammed the hilt of his sword into my nose. I screamed and held my nose, instantly dropping my shuriken.

"What the hell was that for?" Hiei narrowed his eyes at me in confusion. "It's called training. You don't actually hurt the person!"

"Hn," he muttered, sheathing his katana as my nose began gushing blood. "If you think that hurts, wait until you get into the ring!" I glared at him and picked up a shuriken, tossing it. He nearly dodged it and it slammed into a tree, getting stuck. He glared at me and went to attack me, but I held my hand up, a gust of wind blowing him back. I heard him growl and looked over, still plugging my nose, and watched as he charged toward me but vanish at the last second. I stood upright, still plugging my bleeding nose, and ducked down as Hiei's katana swung over my head.

I flipped over with one hand and stared heatedly at him. I leaned back and stomped my foot at an angle toward him. A boulder popped out and I kicked it. It raced to Hiei who just jumped out of the way, slamming it to the ground. I gritted my teeth and we both charged each other. We locked hands and I jumped up, staring down at him as my wings flapped. I yelled out and pushed harder. The ground sunk beneath him as he tried to push back up. He finally gripped my hands tighter and slammed me to the side. I grunted from the pain and stood, my wings spreading out all the way, bleeding into a cerulean color.

I rolled my hands together and water began forming inside of it. I formed it into a pair of twin swords and rushed Hiei who pulled out his sword. I smirked and swung my swords out and he went to block, but my sword molded around his and swiped across his chest. He winced a little and jumped back, placing a weary hand on his chest. I smirked and charged him, making my twin swords vanish and a gun appear. Hiei narrowed his eyes and jumped out of the way as I shot. I spun around and shot again. It barely grazed his shoulder, but he lost his concentration and fell to a knee. He looked over at me, wide-eyed.

My gun vanished and I motioned for him to charge. He stood and sheathed his sword. I held my hand out and one my shuriken flew in it. Hiei smirked and watched as I summoned my other shuriken. I spun them carelessly on my hands before charging at Hiei. He pulled his katana out moments before I slammed my shuriken down at him and he held me up. His katana was at my throat was my shuriken were tackled within his katana.

'_You're getting better, Kirei ..._' I heard his voice say in my head. I smirked.

'_Thank you ... you're not half bad!_' He shoved me back and charged at me. Our weapons clashed and I placed them at my hip before swinging them upwards. Hiei reared his head back, barely missing the blades and I chuckled. '_That was close …_'

He reached out and grasped my arm, swinging me around and flinging me toward the end of the stadium. I slid to a halt and looked up to see Hiei charging me with his sword. I held my hands up, clenching my eyes shut, but never felt anything. I looked up to see him holding his katana inches from my forearms. I smirked and spread my arms quickly, blowing a gust of wind at him. He flew back and skidded to a halt yards away from me. I ran at him and jumped up.

I raised my fist and went to slam it into him, but he dodged and I hit the stadium. It didn't do anything for a while before a huge crater blew in the side of it and pillars lifting up behind me. I turned in mid-flight and dove for Hiei, tackling him. He threw me off of him and I flipped in mid-air, summoning my shuriken. I spun them around my palms before letting my power flow to them. They ignited with fire and I smirked mischievously at Hiei, who smirked back.

I used a gust of wind to propel me to him and I swung my shuriken down but he blocked them and soon, our weapons were clashing. I glanced over to see Kurama watching intently, and so was Yusuke, but Kuwabara was sound asleep. I rolled my eyes and focused back on Hiei who was holding my offensive attack off. I jumped back and stared at him, panting. We've been fighting for a while and honestly, I was getting a little exhausted.

"That's fine for now, you two!" Hiei and I looked over to see Botan. "Koenma wants to see everyone!" I nodded and jumped off the stadium, landing gracefully. I followed the others along with Hiei and smirked to myself. I wasn't that bad at fighting. I stretched as we walked into Koenma's office and I sheepish yawn emitted from me.

"Welcome, detectives," Koenma stated, folding his arms and lacing his fingers. I stared at him as I stood in the couch. "As you may or may not know, the Dark Tournament is coming up--"

"How would we not know? You remind us everyday!" Yusuke interrupted. Koenma's face turned red as he held in the glare.

"I noticed you all are training Kirei so she can be to her fullest content and all, but I have a simple mission for you all to complete. It's simple. I just need you all to go retrieve something from a demon. His name is Leroy. He's a high class demon that can manipulate his opponents' minds. The problem is, only one of you can protect themselves from mind control: and that's you Hiei. He doesn't manipulate people he isn't fighting, so Hiei ... you will be the only one allowed to fight him." I saw Hiei nod and frowned. I knew he had the capability, but I had a bad feeling about this mission.

"The artifact you are looking for is the _Talisman_. It's not a single, small talisman. It's a very large talisman, which contains all the twelve Chinese zodiacs. This is very powerful and allows the carrier to manipulate each one, if you know the correct spell. I'm not sure if Leroy has the spell or not, so time is precious. It's nothing that's hard to find."

"Why are these talismans so special?" I asked, curiously. I wanted to know.

"Each talisman has a divine power." I nodded, urging him to continue. "Alright. Each zodiac has a special technique, which are carried through the years and are passed on to the people who are born in their specific year!" I leaned forward, intrigued. "Here's the individual powers ..." The screen behind him flashed and I looked up at him. It had 12 symbols and their power.

I stared at each symbol, memorizing each one in case Leroy decides to manipulate one and I can tell Hiei which he's using. Koenma flashed the screen off and I sat back, staring squarely at him. "It's incredibly important you get this talisman. It's very dangerous in the hands of evil. It can be used as one to destroy a whole dimension, and that's not good for the Ningenkai or the Reikai," Koenma stated. "Since Leeroy is a demon, he will not destroy the Maikai, his homeland, so we have to look out for each other."

"Do you want us to kill him, sir?" Kurama asked. I snapped my head to him, shocked. Kill? I wasn't so sure I was ready to kill someone yet, or something.

"That's a good question. It'd be nice if you could bring him to me but if you can't and he's putting up too much of a fight, then you may kill him." Kurama nodded and Koenma looked at me. "And Botan is watching over Chessy with Yukina and Keiko!" I smiled, nodding. I didn't know who Yukina was or Keiko was, but I knew Botan and she was very trustworthy. "I shall send you to ten yards outside his palace and you all can enter there!"

"Why don't you just send Hiei?" Kuwabara asked, narrowing his eyes. I rolled mine.

"Simple: I can't have him go by himself in case Leeroy has an army of demons there! I can't take risks like that!" Koenma stated, almost too calmly. "Now, be careful, Kirei. I know this is your first mission, so watch out for things!" I nodded and waited until all the boys walked in before glancing at Koenma. "The boys will protect you if something goes wrong and just yell my name if you need a portal out of there!" I smiled, nodding, and walked through the portal.

"Well, this is going to be a fun mission," I mumbled, staring ahead at the large maze before a grand mansion. The boys stared at me, almost confused. "My first mission and it's a confusing maze before my eternal doom!" Yusuke wrapped an arm around me, grinning, and Kuwabara laughed a bit. Kurama smiled sweetly at me, which I returned the smile. I knew Hiei wasn't going to do anything, but that's not a shocker.

'_It'll be fine, onna. Don't be so scared!_' I glared over at the youkai and he smirked back, glancing at me.

_I'm not scared!_ I thought and his smirk widened just a bit. I sighed and the boys and I began to walk to the maze.


	20. Hostage

The maze was fairly easy

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 20: Hostage**

The maze was fairly easy. I hardly called it a maze, since it was old and dying in most areas so we were all allowed to walk through some of the dying parts. We all stood, staring up at the grand, stone mansion and I glanced over at Hiei, smirking slightly. I looked away before he could look back and frowned. The mansion looked huge and I figured before we had a chance to find this Leroy and talisman, Leroy would find us and we'd be slaughtered.

"Who's going in first?" Kuwabara asked as we stared at the doors. Hiei walked in first and I followed after him, staying dangerously close to him. If anything were to happen, it'd happen to him first. I glanced around, frightened, and sighed when we entered a long hallway.

"There's always a long, creepy, dark hallway in an eerie mansion with cobwebs," I said, peering around and staring at the many cobwebs in corners. Hiei jumped at my voice being so loud and glared at me. I glared back.

"Stop standing so close," he stated, shoving me back some. I glared harder at him and crossed my arms, staring angrily at the ground. I walked forward, muttering curses to me and soon, I heard a slight _eep_ sound. I turned around and paled, when I didn't see Yusuke, Kurama, or Kuwabara. I turned back around and screamed when I didn't see Hiei.

"Guys!" I shouted, running down the hallway. I didn't want to be all alone, especially on the first mission. I was not cut out to be someone alone all the time. I turned a corner and screamed, seeing a large beasty demon. It turned to me and glared with golden eyes. I screamed again and ran down the hallway, opposite of him. I turned another corner and turned back to see if the demon was following and smacked into someone. I felt the guy's chest and sighed. "Oh, Kuwabara, you're he--" I paused, staring up. I backed away, seeing the angry face of another beasty demon. I backed away and felt myself being tripped over something.

I fell and stared up at him, wide-eyed. I've never killed anyone, or anything, before and I didn't know how to. "Ningen!" the demon yelled, rushing for me. I held my hands up and fire sprouted from the palms, igniting it. It started screaming as it burned and finally, it was just ashes. I sighed, panting, and stood, dusting myself off. I began walking down that hallway and for a while, it was just walls with pictures or mirrors. No doors.

I turned a corner and bumped into someone. I instantly screamed and backed away. "Kirei! It's me!" I opened my eyes to see Kurama. "Are you alright?" he asked, smiling gently. I nodded and huddled next to him. "You got quite the scare ... what happened?"

"Two demons..." I whimpered. Kurama stared at me, almost contemplating if I was telling the truth. "I've never killed anything before!" Kurama nodded, understanding it now, and I frowned. "Where'd you all go?"

"I'm not sure! One minute I was walking with you and the others, and the next ... I was lying in this hallway, a demon about to kill me!" I paled. "Don't worry. I'm fine." I nodded and we kept walking. For some reason, I gripped his hand so he wouldn't go anywhere and we turned a corner to see a single door at the end. "Wonder what's through there," he whispered. "Come on."

"Not uh!" I said, releasing his hand as he began to walk to the door. "I'm not going in there if there could be human-eating demons on the other side!" Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Why don't we just look for the others?"

"That could take days, Kirei! Come on." Kurama grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. I stared at the door, wide-eyed, and kept walking, almost slowly. Kurama reached for the door knob and pushed it open. I looked around and wrinkled my forehead. It was just a nursery. It had white walls with blue borders. The furniture was all white and baby toys were lying everywhere. "A nursery?"

"Is Leroy expecting?" I asked out loud. Kurama chuckled and I smiled at him, walking to the crib. I looked in and frowned, not seeing a baby. "Well, that was usele--" but I was cut off but a door opening under my feet. I screamed as I fell and gripped the sides. "Kurama!"

"Hold on, Kirei!" I heard. I looked up and saw that Kurama was fighting a demon that appeared. I whined as I began slipping and I screamed as my fingers fell. "Kirei!" was the last thing I heard as the door closed above me and I was falling in darkness. I screamed louder and felt my back hit something. I grunted and began sliding down something. I screamed every once in a while and finally, was shot out of the tube.

I was sprawled out on the ground, my head pounding, and my back killing me. I sat up slowly and felt my head. I opened my eyes and gasped, looking around. There were tons of golden artifacts and priceless heirlooms. I stood and looked around. It was almost like a safe. "If we can just keep those detectives at bay, Kaida, we'll be fine." I gasped and hid behind a golden statue.

"That's not the problem, Toshiro! The talisman is missing one piece and I can't find it. One of your men must have a piece!" I looked around the statue and saw two people: a girl and a man. The man was tall, very tall. Almost a whole foot taller than the girl. He had long, spiked blue hair that fell to his back and golden eyes. He was muscular built and had a defined face. The girl was highly beautiful with dark brunette hair to her back and blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, even though she was interrogating.

"I doubt any of my men have the talisman piece, Kaida! I gave them specific orders not to take one!" The Kaida girl sighed, placing a weary hand on her forehead.

"This thing cannot work without all the pieces in place and the talisman full!" I narrowed my eyes, studying them.

"What are you planning on doing?" I listened in closely, but a slam interrupted them. "What was that?!" they both yelled before running out. I sighed and came out of my hiding place. I peered around and frowned, not seeing the talisman anywhere. I peeked through the hallway the two left at and slowly started making my way down it. I wasn't so sure what I was going to do if I was going to face demons, and loads of them, but right now, I wanted to find the boys.

I entered a round room with a large circle table. I ducked into the shadows as demons entered from the doors on the other side and began sitting, chatting merrily. None of them looked like the ones I faced earlier. They all had human features, yet had abnormal lengths in ears or abnormal ears, tails, fur, wings, or scales. I liked to call them _modified humans_ or _tricked out humans_. I gulped and stared at them all.

"That bitch is so demanding," one said, starting to deal cards. I narrowed my eyes. Were they talking about Leroy?

"Yea," the snake type hissed, his eyes flashing red momentarily. I felt a chill go up my spine when they happened. "Those spirit detectives are ganging close to our rooms and frankly, I'm not willing to give me life for her."

"The only reason we have to deal with her is because Toshiro likes her and he controls all of us." I sighed. I was wondering when they'd say something about Leroy. I needed to know how strong he really was or if he was close by.

"Hit me, Mac!" the snake said as the others stared at him. "Most thieves choose a cooler name to hide themselves. Why did she choose Leroy?" My eyes widened as I crept closer. "Leroy is so human."

"I think that's why," one handsome demon said, searching over his cards. He had wings like mine, except much larger. "If a demon wields a human name, that Koenma underestimates them. He probably thinks this Leroy is some spiritual human!" The whole lot laughed and I glared at them. "They have two of those on their spirit detective team. I plan on killing them myself."

"I heard they got an elemental in their team," one large demon said, his voice rumbling. "Said she was one of the two Elemental Maidens!" I smirked.

"Elemental maiden, huh?" some ox demon responded. "I'd like to see that. Veria is starting to get ugly!" They all laughed again and then went quiet. "I'm out."

"Me too." I kept in a chuckle. In a way, demons were just like humans.

"What do we have here?" I looked up to see a handsome man staring down at me. He grabbed my wrist before I could run and chuckled, walking in. "Look at what I found, boys. It's the Elemental Maiden herself!" I paled and stared around.

"She's a puny thing, isn't she?" a fat demon said. I glared at him and held my hand out, a vine shooting out and stabbing him swiftly in the neck. They all stayed silent before laughing.

"Feisty," the man holding me said, pulling me close and sniffing me. I cringed and he smirked. "We shall take you to see Kaida!" I struggled as he led me down a hallway and through a maze of doors. Finally, we were in a lounge type of room with that same girl and guy talking animatedly. "Found one of the spirit detectives snooping around!" the man said, tossing me forward. I looked up and saw this Kaida stared down at me, almost intrigued.

"Interesting. How'd you get down here?" she asked, smiling. I cleared my throat, standing.

"I'm not too entirely sure," I stated firmly. The Kaida girl laughed and shook her head, obviously liking the joke I didn't tell.

"Even more interesting." Kaida stared sternly at me before sighing. "Where are the others?"

"I don't know. We got separated." Kaida nodded and turned to the Toshiro guy, mumbling for him to leave. I watched the two guys leave and Kaida patted a chair, sitting in one herself. I hesitantly sat and stared at her, keeping my guard up.

"And what is your name?" she asked, biting into an apple. I didn't answer. "Ok. Are you the elemental maiden?" I merely nodded, my ego boosting a bit. "I see." She leaned forward a bit, biting into the apple once more. "Do you know who I am?"

"Kaida ... or Leroy in Koenma's words." Kaida smirked, nodding.

"You're a smart girl." I glared at her. "You see, Elemental, I usually don't torture my hostages ... I'm not into that, and if I did that to you, I'd unleash something I'm not willing to risk to unleash!" I stared at her, curiously. "But that's something Koenma already told you, I presume?" I nodded, just for the heck of it. "Good. Now we have an understanding." She stood and paced around before frowning at me. "Don't take this personally." Next thing I know, it was all black.

Hiei ran through hallways, zipping through quickly. He had to find Leroy now before the others. He didn't care much for the others, but deep down he cared for Kirei. Knowing her, she's stumble into this Leroy's lap unexpectedly. She was a highly clumsy fool. He tried reading her mind, but found it to be difficult. He came to a large door and pushed inside.

"Hey, who are you?!" a table of demons asked. Hiei grabbed the nearest one and put his katana to his throat.

"Where's this Leroy guy?" Hiei hissed, glaring into the demons eyes. The others stayed silent as the one Hiei held stuttered. "Where is he?"

"Sh... she's in the west corridor!" the demon stuttered. Hiei narrowed his eyes at him but shrugged it off and threw him away. He didn't care for the minions he had under him so he took off west. He dashed through the hallways and soon, ran straight into someone. He looked down to see Yusuke, sprawling out with a dazed look.

"Hiei, what the hell?" he muttered, standing. Hiei ignored him, staring down at hallway. "Where are Kirei and Kurama and Kuwabara? Have you seen them?"

"No," Hiei stated simply before walking down the hallway. Soon, Kurama caught up with them and frowned to them.

"I was with Kirei, but she fell through a trap door," he explained when asked. Hiei scowled as Yusuke frowned, beginning to panic. Hiei drowned him out and began searching again. They all stopped when they heard a loud scream and a familiar orange headed Kuwabara rushing toward them from behind, being chased by a demon.

Yusuke killed the demon chasing Kuwabara swiftly before shaking his head, "You imbecile!" Kuwabara blushed and Hiei ignored his questions as well, continuing to look for the last addition to Team Urameshi. He was wondering if she'd show up like the rest or was genuinely lost. Once again, he tried to read her thoughts, but got nothing.

Slowly, he began to panic, but didn't let it show. If anything happened to her, the person would pay, and it was most likely going to be Leroy. They found a door at the end of the hallway with loud talking and some disgruntled screams and dashed for it. Hiei burst through the door and saw someone with a large black cloak facing away from them with dark brunette hair. Hiei's eyes moved to the chair where he saw a slouched over Kirei, unconscious with blood running down her forehead.

"Leroy!" Yusuke shouted his jaw locking. There was a soft chuckle before a quick sigh.

"I am indeed Leroy," the person said before turning around and the boys gasped. "But you must call me by my real name, which is Kaida!"


	21. The Fight

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 21: _The Fight_

* * *

"Wait! You're a girl?!" Kuwabara exclaimed, pointing a threatening finger at Kaida. Kaida stared at him, her lips tightening, but she kept her cool and nodded firmly.

"What'd you do to Kirei?!" Yusuke shouted his anger raging. No one hurt his best friend and got away with it.

"She's just fine. I just ... put her to sleep for a while. I don't want her to watch her friends die," Kaida said, very calming, which sent an abnormal chill up Yusuke's spine and he cleared his throat to hide it. "And I don't need interference from the Elemental Maiden. Heaven knows no one can beat her when released."

"Released?" Kuwabara asked dumbly. "Her powers are released. I have proof!" He showed his shoulders, which were burned. Kaida rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, getting slightly irritated.

"I guess you're the dumbest of the group. Listen, this girl," Kaida pointed to the unconscious Kirei, "has more potential than you think. Push her to the limit and her true form comes alive. No one can destroy her when she's in that mode!" Hiei raised an eyebrow, looking at her with slight irritation.

"We don't need a lecture from you, onna!" Hiei hissed, placing a firm hand on the hilt of his katana. Kaida stared fixedly at him before glancing at the others.

"I suppose you all are here for the talisman." No one answered. "Obviously I'm not going to get just give it to you ..." Kaida kicked Kirei's chair aside smoothly and it hit the wall with grace, Kirei stirring only a little. Hiei charged forward and Kaida pulled out two metal fans, blocking the blow of Hiei's katana without opening the fans. She smirked and jumped back, opening them and spinning in a circle and blowing dangerous wind blades at Hiei. He managed to block some but others cut his shoulders and thigh.

He ignored the pain felt from those and raced toward Kaida. Their weapons clashed with bolts of energy and Hiei glared heatedly at her. Kaida smirked and shoved him back, wind shoving him and causing his back to hit the wall. She raced toward him and waved her fans up, causing him to fly up to the ceiling and slam his back up there. Hiei let out a painful yell as he hit the ground, causing a small puff of dust to arise.

"No offense, but I'm not too entirely sure if you can defeat me!" Hiei narrowed his eyes and got up quickly, clenching his fists. They started to ignite with fire and he charged Kaida, who braced herself. He slammed into her, slamming his fist into her stomach. She winced a little and placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing hard into them. Hiei growled and slammed her to the side. Kaida flipped and landed gracefully, smirking sarcastically up at him.

Hiei felt a tingle in the pit of his stomach as his anger boiled. He gritted his teeth and charged her, his katana being disregarded. Kaida held her fans up and waved them carelessly, causing him to fly back a little, but he recovered quickly and grabbed the back of her head, slamming her into the wall beside her. She slouched to the ground and looked around dizzily before dodging Hiei's kick. She flipped easily over him and landed gracefully, placing a weary hand on her spinning head.

Hiei saw the sign of weakness and aimed a kick for the head, but Kaida grabbed his ankle and tossed him away. He skidded to a halt and began running. Kaida stared around, narrowing her eyes. He was fast, she thought. She smirked and held her hand out, a small fire ball forming. She closed her eyes and breathed in. She heard him change spots and turned around, slamming the fire ball right into Hiei's face. He screamed out and jumped back, holding his scorched face.

He glared at Kaida angrily and charged her. Using his dragon and demon self was his last resort if things didn't shape up. It was too risky to use his dragon and his demon self only lasted for a little while until he ran out of energy or until another hit to the head to loose his concentration. His fist hit Kaida's stomach repeatedly and she grunted. She finally began dodging each hit, blocking some she couldn't carelessly dodge.

She back flipped, kicking Hiei in the chest in the process, and landed with grace and stared down at Hiei, who was gripping his chest a bit. He stood wearily and glared more at her. "Glaring doesn't intimidate me," she said, smirking. Hiei grit his teeth and wiped a bit of blood from his forehead, wincing from the burn on his face. He glanced back at Kirei and saw her still slouched over.

"I think I hit her a little too hard," Kaida said sarcastically before smirking at Hiei's enraged look. He went for his arm but thought more.

"Hiei! No!" Hiei ignored Kurama's calls and ran to Kaida, his arm igniting on fire. He slammed his fist into her once more and she flew back, her back hitting the wall. She glared at him and held her arms out. The wind around her began to furiously whip and her hair flared. She reared her head back and let out a loud scream. Hiei watched momentarily and saw wings sprout effortlessly from her back and her hair settling as the wind settled. One wing was black and the other was green. She flew to him with great speed and they tumbled. Kaida lifted him up by his shirt but he kicked her arm out of the way, falling gracefully to the ground and kicking her side.

Kaida fell to the side a ways, but recovered instantly as she blocked another one of Hiei's aimless kicks. She, once again, tossed him aside and he hit a pillar, cracking it. He fell to the ground, panting, and eased up to his hands and knees. She was good. He knew that. He glanced at Kirei and saw her eyes staring back at him, wide and scared. He smirked and stood, using the pillar to ease him up.

"I get it," Kaida said, smirking. "You and the maiden have a little special thing going on." Hiei's lips tightened as his eyes stared blankly at her, but that blank stare sent a humanly chill up Kaida's spine. Hiei began growing a dark purple outline as he walked to her. She backed away a little bit, curious and anxious about what was happening. She felt his power increasing with every step. "Determination," she whispered as he slammed his elbow in her head with much more force than she imagined. She fell to the ground, dazed. She stared up at him, shocked.

_How'd he get so close?_ she thought, staring up at him. He smirked and stared at her, almost waiting for her to get back up. Kaida eased herself to standing but instantly fell back down with the spinning of her head. Hiei walked carelessly to his katana and picked it up. He walked back over and smirked once more before hitting Kaida hard in the head with the hilt, rendering her unconscious. Hiei stared at her a while before making his way to Kirei and cutting her free.

"Hiei!" I shouted, turning instantly and hugging him. I didn't even take into account the others were watching. I saw Hiei blush and he shoved me away, glaring. I gasped and bowed my head. "Sorry." He walked away and I looked over at Kaida. She was back to her original form, no more wings. I nodded and turned to the guys, grinning. "I was a damsel in distress!" I then felt a blade to my neck and screamed slightly.

"Which one of you hurt Kaida?" I glanced back to see that Toshiro guy. The boys all got into defensive modes, even Hiei, and I looked up at Toshiro, almost unbelievingly. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes. The wind picked up, causing Toshiro to glance around confused, and I gripped the blade he held to my neck. I closed my fist around the blade, not even wincing as the blade cut into my palm, and ducked under, shoving the blade to his neck, shoving him into a wall.brbr

"Threatening me isn't useful, youkai!" I hissed, causing him to widen his eyes. I glanced at Kaida and nodded, seeing her still unconscious. I turned back to Toshiro and smirked evilly. "I could kill you right now ..." He shook his head. "No?"

"Please don't! Just ... just take the talisman and go! Kaida and I will not bother that thing again." I smirked at his weakness and with my other hand, placed it on his chest, smirking wider. He began to gasp and his face paled as his body tensed. I pulled my hand out and a trial of water followed. "N-no..." I let go and he slouched to the ground, his body withering and falling over, twitching as his eyes rolled back. I stepped back down, my hand dripping blood, and looked over only to faint.

"Is she ok?"

"She better be! That thing was _awesome_!"

"But dangerous! She lost all her energy with that one move."

"Look, she's stirring." I groaned and my eyes fluttering open as I peered around. The boys were all crowded around me and so were Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Chessy. I smiled at Chessy and went to move, but my body screamed in pain so I relaxed. "How are you feeling?" Yukina asked, smiling friendly at me. I smiled back, narrowing my eyes a bit as I stared into hers.

"Just like I was hit by a truck ..." I moaned. Yusuke grinned.

"That's because you used a high energy attack, which allowed you to extract that guy's whole water percentage in less than ten seconds!" I smirked, laughing a bit. "It was so cool looking, but your eyes freaked me out!"

"My eyes?"

"Yea! They were all white. And by all white, I mean it! No pupil, no nothing," Yusuke said. "And your wings were hella cool too! They had all four element colors bleeding in with each other." I smiled, nodding. All I wanted to do was sleep

"I think I'm going to fall back asleep. I'm so... tired," I mumbled. Chessy leaned over and kissed me on the cheek before running off with Yukina's wrist in her hand. I smiled at them and groaned painfully at Yusuke death gripped me. I laughed a bit and waved them bye as they exited. I rolled over and looked out a familiar window with a familiar red-eyed man.

"Hello Hiei," I muttered. He stepped off the windowsill and walked up to me. I yawned and my eyes were slits as I stared at him. He knelt to my level and smirked, tucking some hair behind my ear. "Thanks... for rescuing me."

"Anytime, onna." I smiled. Half the time, I didn't get mad at him for calling me that. I was getting used to it. "Before you ask, Kaida's in a holding cell, awaiting trial with is in a week." I nodded. Brbr

"Do you know what Koenma's going to do?" Hiei shook his head, running his fingers through my hair. I smiled at him and shoved his arm away. "You're a lovey dovey freak." He chuckled and stood. "Where you going?"

"Where do you think?" I nodded. "I'll come back tonight, if you want me to." I nodded, smiling.

"That'd be nice. I didn't get a chance to kiss you last night." Hiei chuckled, smirking widely and leaned down, kissing me. But I never felt it. Sleep over took me. Hiei stayed there for a little while longer before he smirked and walked to the window and taking a last glance at me before jumping out.

He jumped to his window and stepped into his room, staring around before peeling his shirt off and staring at it. The shirt had two cuts from Kirei and one from Kaida. Hiei sighed and tossed it away, walking to the bathroom. He stared at himself and locked his jaw. He had random cuts on his face and a nice bruise on his forehead. He turned and looked at his back, which was almost one large bruise from hitting it so much.

Slowly, he got into the shower and began letting the water soak over him. He didn't wash or anything, just let the water soothe his aching muscles. Kaida was an excellent fighter. She knew how to get a person weak without using that many tactics. He didn't like admitting that, but it was true. He ran a hand through his fallen hair and sighed. He soaked his face before beginning to wash himself up, wincing more than he ever did. She made his muscles so tired and they screamed at him in protest with every move or awkward twist.

He dried off quickly and slipped on some sweats before sitting on his bed, staring down at his hands. Why was he feeling so…careless with Kirei? Usually he shoved girls away, and Koruka was the perfect example why he stayed away from girls. He knew Kirei would never act like that, but Koruka frightened the hell out of Hiei because she was insane when it came to him. She stopped at nothing to talk to him or to get his attention. He just wanted her to leave him alone.

Hiei stood and grabbed a katana from the wall, staring at it. He pulled it from its sheath with much strain and began polishing it, glancing at the clock every once in a while.


	22. The trial

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 22: _The trial_

I yawned and flipped away from the window, my eyes narrowing a bit. I was still extremely tired from that attack, which I wasn't sure if it was yesterday or not or even a couple hours ago. I heard a slight noise but ignored it, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. I felt a hand on my shoulder and spun around, jumping up and tackling the person. My muscles screamed but I ignored them, staring down at two glaring crimson eyes.

"Hiei!" I shrieked. "Sorry." I scurried off of him and groaned, feeling light-headed. I sat on my bed and sighed. "I don't know where that energy came from, but I wish I had it." He stood and chuckled before sitting beside me. "I totally forgot I asked you to come. I was just so ... tired."

"If you forgot then, I'll just leave." He went to leave, but I grabbed his wrist, giving him puppy eyes. "That doesn't work, you know?"

"So?" I stated, tugging him back. "Stay with me." He stared at me blankly before nodding. He sat beside me and I smiled at him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "So, when did this fight happen?"

"Yesterday," Hiei answered as I began rubbing the palms of his hands. I yawned and he looked at me. "You should get some sleep." I nodded, still yawning, and he got up, smirking at me. I laid down and pulled the covers up to my neck, staring up at him. He began to walk away and I sighed.

"Hiei ..." He looked back at me. "Stay with me, until I fall asleep." He seemed to contemplate it before he walked to the door and locked it. I smiled and watched as he walked to my bed and got in behind me. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around my waist. I felt myself yawn again and began giving Hiei's hands a slight massage.

Hiei stared at me from behind and felt a smirk play across his lips. He ran his hand through my hair and glanced at the clock. He sat up on his elbows to say something but he was cut off when he saw me fast asleep. He smirked, chuckling, and pushed the hair out of my face. He leaned down, but paused a bit before planting a soft kiss on my temple. He stood and walked from the bed and to the window. Taking a last glance at me almost in confusion, he jumped out.

"Kaida, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Kami?" some guy said as I stared at the familiar brunette that had spiritual handcuffs, which I found out bound your powers when they were on. Kaida nodded and sat back down. I looked around, amazed. The Reikai had a pretty awesome looking courtroom. It had large pillars with chairs, which were for the judge and his apprentices. I presumed Koenma was the judge, and I was right.

The guests sat on stacked levels according to their importance and status in the Reikai and the Makai. The boys and I were currently sitting in a row a yard or so behind Kaida, as witnesses. I glanced at Kurama who was staring intently at the court case. I then glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had a bored look on their face. Hiei just looked like ... Hiei.

"It is presumed, Kaida that you have stolen the _Talisman_ artifact and were going to use it for some type of mission. Care to tell us what it is?" Koenma asked, raising his eyebrows slightly. Kaida smiled gently, causing the jurors to jot down some notes.

"If I told you that, you would know how my mind worked and frankly, Lord Koenma, I'm not intending to release that." Koenma flushed and nodded, glancing at his apprentices.

"What other type of artifacts have you stolen?" one of the apprentices asked, peering at her judgmentally. I narrowed my eyes at him slightly.

"Lots of things: the Yuna Ring, the Dark Flame shuriken, the Blades of Eternity. I'm a collector and like to collect priceless heirlooms, but you already know that, Lord Koenma," Kaida answered, nodding her head slightly. I smiled. She was an alright type of person. She was so calm and not a bit nervous looking. I'd be sweating under pressure.

"Interesting," Koenma said, leaning back. "How did you come to claim the Talisman?"

"Ah, Lord Koenma. A thief values her or his tactics and is not so willing to give them up, so that information is strictly forbidden to ask me," she stated, smiling gently. "However, I did steal them from a vault."

"So you do admit it was from Koenma's vault?" the apprentice asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"There is more than one vault in the world, sir. If I'm not mistaken, there's a vault in each world, which hold their most priceless artifacts or expensive jewels. I, however, stole it from a vault of a Sir Baldwin Jacob!" Koenma stared at her, confused. "I have never stolen from Koenma's vault. Although tempted, I've never risked my life that much. Nor have I stolen from the two other high vaults of the worlds. I merely steal from high society people who have come to acquire such magnificent artifacts and to only hold them worthlessly in a closet."

"You've never stolen ... from me?!" Koenma asked, shocked. Kaida shook her head. "Then why did you try to murder my detectives?" Murmuring began to get louder and I felt myself blush.

"Who gives up something they stole willingly?" The murmuring stopped. "Koenma, sir, if you were a thief, you wouldn't just hand over something you worked so hard into getting."

"I see." Koenma glanced at the two apprentices and nodded. "Some claim you have murdered someone. Is this true?" Kaida smiled, shaking her head.

"Never grew a passion to it. Nor have I tortured anyone. I simply ask and they give." Koenma nodded and glanced at the boys, frowning.

"We shall now ask Kirei to the stand!" I heard. I blushed and stood, fixing my short brown skirt and walking up. I hated being interrogated and this was pushing. I looked at Kaida before sitting on the small stand below Koenma and to the side a little.

"Kirei, what happened when you met with Kaida?" Koenma asked, smiling. I sighed and stared ahead of me, almost directly in Hiei's eyes.

"Well, at first I was snooping on some demons but someone caught me and took me to her," I began. "She wasn't cruel or anything just told me she wasn't into torturing or killing. Said it wasn't her type of style." Kaida smiled. I smiled back. "But then she said to not take something personally and I was unconscious for a while."

"You say you were unconscious?" I nodded, staring at the victim's attorney, which resembled a lizard type of demon. "How do you know what she was doing? How did you know she wasn't just an innocent by stander?" I blushed.

"I don't, but when I woke up, she was fighting with Hiei, one of the other spirit detectives." The attorney glanced back at Hiei and narrowed his eyes, but Hiei just glared back. "I don't think she was an innocent by stander if she was fighting a partner of mine," I stated, nodding my head.

"Kirei, did she say anything about what she was going to do?" Koenma asked, dismissing the lizard demon.

"No, sir. It wasn't that intense of a conversation, barely able to reach five minutes." Koenma nodded and I smiled.

"You may leave." I nodded and got up, walking back to my seat next to Kurama. "Kaida would have a witness, but due to his record, he chose to run instead of come here," Koenma stated. "The jurors will now deliberate and come back within the hour." The jurors got up and left, chatting quietly. I sighed and stared at Kaida who was being helped up to stand. Our eyes locked and I frowned, causing her to smile slightly.

They took her away and I looked at the boys. "What do you think they'll do?" I asked.

"She'll probably get some jail time," Yusuke stated. "Her attorney wasn't that grand." I nodded.

"She won't get that much, since she didn't steal from the Reikai safe," Kurama confessed, staring intensely ahead of him. I nodded and stared at the tall pillars, which were empty of the judges. I sat in the same chair for hours before the jurors finally coming out as well as the judges. One of the apprentices looked upset while the other two (Koenma and the woman) looked blank and emotionless.

They brought Kaida back in and sat her in the usual chair. The jurors handed Koenma a note and I held my breath. The cases here went quick, unlike in the Ningenkai. Koenma read over and nodded. "The jury finds the plaintiff ... guilty." Chattering began and I saw Kaida sighed. "However, she shall not be serving jail time. She will serve under my reign as an extra Spirit Detective during the Dark Tournament and her sentence after that will be two months jail time and 500 hours community service." Koenma slammed his hammer and stood, stacking papers and walking out.

I smiled and got up as Kaida was led out into a different door. I walked out with the boys and we traveled down the hallways. Yusuke was cursing and muttering bad things the whole time we were walking to Koenma's office. I could tell he wasn't too pleased with the outcome. We finally made it to Koenma's office and I saw Kaida sitting calmly in a chair, with her hands folded neatly on her lap. I smiled at her and looked up at Koenma, who was staring intently at her.

"You should feel lucky about the decision, Kaida. The jury rarely makes a decision like that!" Kaida nodded. I sat on the chairs with the boys and Koenma looked at us. "Team, meet your new addition for the next five or six months, Kaida!" I smiled at her and she smiled back. I had a good vibe from her. I didn't see her as a thief. "Kaida, you will be staying with them and training with them. However, I need your fans and kurisigama. You will be prohibited to use weapons, unless it is a stick or a double bladed sword." Kaida handed her weapons over with regret and sat back down.

"If anything shall happen to my detectives with you there, you will be thrown in jail for fifty years, do you understand?" Kaida nodded. "You all are dismissed." I stared over at the portal and watched as the boys walked through. I walked in right before Kaida and smiled at her genuinely.

"Welcome to our house, Kaida," I stated gleefully. She smiled.

"You're a happy one, aren't you?" I shrugged. She stared at me and chuckled. "Just how tall are you?"

"Doesn't matter but I don't reach five feet, if that helps!" She laughed a bit and I grinned. "Let me show you your room!" She nodded and I led her upstairs and to the spare room. "It's nothing extravagant or anything, but it's a room." Kaida stared around and frowned. The room was indeed plain. It had white walls and black furniture. Nothing stuck out.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, peering over at me. I smiled.

"I just ... don't get an evil vibe from you. And I'm good at catching vibes!" Kaida smiled, nodding. "You can get settled in. Kurama's probably working on dinner now!" I ran out, shutting her door, and downstairs. I smiled at the others, who seemed to stare at me weirdly, and I giggled. "What?"

"Don't befriend her, Kirei!" Yusuke stated, being reassured by Kuwabara's nods. "She's a criminal!" I rolled my eyes.

"If I'm not mistaken on my history of you guys, Hiei and Kurama were criminals and you all are friends, sort of." Yusuke flushed and didn't reply, neither did Kuwabara. I looked up the stairs and saw Kaida staring at me, thankfully. I smiled and looked at the kitchen to see Kurama stirring some ingredients. "Hey, maybe Kaida could help you, Kurama." Kaida shook her head as she began descending the stairs. "Why not?"

"I don't think he wants me to," she said sheepishly. Kurama smiled, his eyes blank though. I could tell he was trying to be nice, but keeping his guard up and his trust back.

"No, no. I could use the help." Kaida nodded and walked into the kitchen and Kurama began instructing her on something. I turned to the TV, which was playing CSI, and glanced at Hiei, biting my lip.

_Are you there, Hiei?_ I thought, hoping he'd be reading my mind.

_'What do you want, onna?_' I found myself smiling.

_Do you trust Kaida?_

'_No._' I nodded and turned back to the TV. I slouched back and blew heavily through my lips, getting bored.


	23. Kaida vs Kirei

Heart's Starlight

Heart's Starlight

**Chapter 23: Kaida vs. Kirei**

"Koenma wants us to all train for the tournament coming up," Yusuke began as we all filed into the living room. It was really early in the morning and surprisingly, Yusuke managed to get everyone up, without causing some murderous act of himself, even with Hiei, who is cranky when he doesn't sleep. "So, he asked me to wake you all up this early to begin training. We are to train with everyone on the team, especially Kirei or _Kaida_." I glared at Yusuke when he spat out Kaida's name, but he glared back.

"Do we begin training now?" Kaida asked. Yusuke nodded. "Then I start with Kirei." I groaned, slouching as I stood. I wanted nothing more than to just rest for a while as the others trained first and eventually manage to fully wake up. I didn't sleep that well last night, since I didn't have a chance to sneak to Hiei's room. It's been about two weeks since we've had contact like that.

"That's fine," Kurama answered when Yusuke didn't. I sighed and walked upstairs. I was still in my pajamas, which had black cat heads with green eyes, and managed to walk smoothly into my room. I took a quick, waking up shower and changed into a training outfit consisting of some "yoga" type pants and a form fitting shirt, which matched the pants.

I took a glance at the outfit Lady Kiostu gave me and sighed. I picked it up and held it out. It was black that looked to be ultra form fitting with pockets for my shuriken and had an amazing detailed design. It was almost like flames were drawn on and then cut out. It was mainly on my thighs, sides, and arms. The bust part of it had a low scoop-neck that plunged deep, almost too deep for me.

I tossed it on my bed and walked out of the bedroom, toward the front door and toward the training area, which was now located a little in the forest so we wouldn't accidentally shoot the house and make Koenma highly pissed off. I didn't want to see that little toddler pissed off, either. He'd probably throw his small pink binky at me or something, causing me to welt underneath.

I yawned as I reached the arena and saw Kaida warming up with stretches. I stared at her blankly before beginning to crack my knuckles. I've never stretched before in my entire life. Not even for P.E. in school. They'd just yell at me for not stretching, but I'd say most of the time that I had small legs and they didn't need to stretch before running or exercise. They were too small anyways.

That's when I'd get a stare that read _are-you-kidding-me_ and they'd dismiss it. If I'm not doing something, I give good reasons. I'm not an idiot when it came to getting out of situations, except one like this. I saw her fight with Hiei, most of it, and I, frankly, didn't want to be tossed around like a rag doll. I might be the "elemental maiden" but I'm a 15 year old elemental maiden, and Kaida's like...a billion years old or something.

"Get up there, Kirei!" I looked over to see Yusuke, staring at me weirdly. "Stop zoning and get up there." I nodded and walked to the middle of the arena with Kaida. I smiled at her nervously before tossing my shuriken aside.

"What are you doing?" she asked, almost confused as she braced her stance.

"Since you don't have weapons, why should I?" Kaida smiled and I sighed. Yusuke yelled **go** and Kaida charged me. I screamed and held my hands up. I felt no blow and looked around my arms to see Kaida staring at me, wide-eyed. I looked to the boys and they were all staring disbelievingly at me. "What? She scares me!" I shouted, blushing. Kaida laughed and shook her head.

"What do you think the tournament will be like?!" Yusuke yelled. I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"I saw her fight with Hiei that one day and she tossed him around like a friggin' doll! I don't want to be thrown like that!" I shouted back, my wings flapping angrily. Yusuke glared at me and I glared back. "And I'm not going to do that at the tournament. I just flashed back to my old self is all!" I stuck my tongue out at the glaring Yusuke and turned back at Kaida. "Let's try this again."

She nodded and stepped back some, waiting for Yusuke's signal. She charged again when it came and I braced myself. When she hit my stomach, I grabbed her shoulders as we flew back and flipped over, slamming her into the ground. I jumped off of her and turned around only to feel a large pain in my face. I fell to the ground and stared up. I kicked Kaida's legs out and threw my knee up. She grunted when it connected with her chest and I spun to the side, standing quickly.

I charged at Kaida and side-stepped her before slamming my elbow in between her shoulder blades. She lurched forward and spun around, grabbing my arm and swinging me across the arena. I opened my wings and spun around and my eyes widened as she tackled me, causing us to fall to the arena, hard. I grunted and laid there for a while, my back screaming in agony.

Kaida stepped back some, staring down at me like I was prey or something, and I stood, wearily, and straightened my back, causing it to pop loudly. I saw Kaida smirk at the pop and held my hand out. A small line began appearing and a whip of fire formed. I spun it before snapping it at her. She gripped the other side and I sighed.

"Damnit!" I muttered. I forgot she could manipulate three of the four elements I could. I made it vanish before she had a chance to use it against me and raced toward her, much to my back's protest. I slammed my shoulder into her stomach and slammed her into the arena, beginning to rapidly punch her. She blocked every one of them with ease and even grabbed one, twisting it slightly. I yelled out as she bent it and shoved me back. My body twisted weirdly as she bent my fist. I felt my bones tense as she kept it twisted.

I swung my leg up but she blocked that and gripped my ankle. I growled. How do I get myself in this predicament? I only had one hand and one leg, which was beginning to tense up from the amount of weight being put on it as I bounced back. She shoved me back, twisting my wrist even more. I screamed and fell to my knees, gripping my twisted wrist. I glared at my hand before staring at her.

The wind began picking up as I stood and my hair began whipping around. My wings opened all the way as I held out my twisted wrist. It began bending back with pops and I smirked. I opened it wide and a large beam of light shot out of it. Kaida dodged just in time and charged to me. I crossed my arms over my chest, causing all my power to sink back in, but I shot my arms out, the power escaping and hitting Kaida full on in the chest. She flew back but changed quickly into her first form, her wings spreading quickly.

I sighed when I finished and slouched. I don't know what just came over me a second ago but such anger boiled in me as I stared at my wrist. I was so pissed off. I looked up and fell back as Kaida's fist connected with my face. I looked up and dodged out of the way of her as she shot a large ball of fire at me. I shot up and began running around the arena as she shot fire after fire at me. I looked at her to see her appearance changed, again.

She now had large butterfly-like wings that had the colors of fire and long pale hair. I narrowed my eyes and chased toward her, slamming into her. She flew back, but shot up in the sky. My wings tingled, wishing to fly after her, but I stayed on the ground, staring up at her. I narrowed my eyes and braced myself as she flew back down. I jumped up when she was a yard close to me and spun, slamming her into the arena. She gritted her teeth and managed to grab my arm, tossing me carelessly over her and into the concrete. I let out a strangled yell and stayed on the ground, my back screaming with more pain than I ever felt before.

I flipped onto my back and tried to push myself up, but my arms shook and gave out. I began panting as I laid there. I heard her walk up and glanced up at her with my eyes. I tried to get up again, but I could only get up to arms length. My legs weren't moving at all as small tingles emitted in them, causing me to wince. They weren't a nice tingle, that's for certain. I felt a warm liquid in my throat and coughed it up, only to reveal blood.

"You okay, Kirei?" I heard. I snapped my hand up, wind blasting the person back. I didn't even know who asked that. I stared down at my couched up blood and gripped my throbbing chest. I stood slowly and gripped my stomach, my eyes rolling around dizzily. I began walking off the arena but when I went to jump down, I fell to the ground, my head screaming in pain. I groaned and heard hurried footsteps.

"Kirei, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Kaida, staring at me oddly. I ignored her as my ego kicked in and shoved Kurama's helping hand away, getting up slowly, with a painful groan. I began walking away, trying to ignore the screaming pains in my back, legs, and neck. My chest was throbbing as I felt that warm liquid trying to come up again. I swallowed it down, no matter how gross that sounds, and walked to the house.

My breath was rapid and quick as I walked upstairs, holding in my coughs. I walked stiffly to my bedroom, slamming my door, and to my bathroom. I then collapsed in my sink, coughing up blood. She must've hit my back just right for me to cough up blood. I don't know how she did that, but I didn't like it. I've only coughed up blood once and that was when I was internally bleeding from falling from a tree, long ago.

I kept coughing for a while longer, the coughs almost turning into puking, and when it finished, I collapsed to the floor, exhausted. My energy was completely drained from that last attack she pulled and all I wanted to do was curl into a ball, hoping I wasn't experiencing internal bleeding again. That was the scariest week I've ever had. I had to go through surgery and everything.

My dad was put against the Child Protection Services, for accused of abuse, which pissed him off. He told me, when I came through, that he told them I fell from a tree at school, which did happen, and later, they asked me and I explained every detail that a kid named Tod McClihen shoved me off a branch because he said it was his branch.

That story was later confirmed by the teachers and the student himself. He was proud of himself, but his parents didn't like it, at all.

_"Tod!" I looked over at Tod, whose parents were glaring heatedly at him. I thought that was weird. My daddy never looked at me like that, even if he was mad at me. "What do you think you were doing?" I was watching from the bench I usually sat at for my dad. He was always ten minutes late, since he got off at three and had to drive here from work. "You don't shove people." I watched as his dad gripped his upper arm, causing him to scream out. I narrowed my eyes._

_What was wrong with his dad? Obviously, I was just fine. The surgery was okay and I'm still alive. Why were they so angry with Tod? I may not have liked Tod, but he didn't do anything that bad._

_"We'll have a larger discussion at home," his dad hissed, causing Tod to whimper. I saw him mom start smoking a cigarette, rolling her eyes._

_"Let's go! I don't have time to stay much longer!" Tod was shoved roughly inside and bowed his head. I watched as they drove by and our eyes locked. I stared at him confused and he glared back, making a mean face. I glared back but smiled when I saw my dad's Audi heading toward me, as usual._

Back then, I didn't get it, but Tod McClihen was an abused child. I sighed as I laid on the floor, clutching my settling stomach. Tod didn't graduate middle school. He died in seventh grade and only I knew why. I learned around the fifth grade when we started to become good friends. He told me what happened when he went home with bad grades or bad news, which is why he always hid it.

I pushed myself up, shaking my head of Tod, and walked back into my bedroom and sitting on my bed, staring at the floor. I was so dizzy and light-headed. It couldn't be because of just that last attack, or did she hit me that hard? I sighed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Lying on my back helped the pain a little and not moving helped the aching feeling in my stomach.

"Kirei ..." a voice came before a knock. I looked up to see Kurama poke his head in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little woozy!" He nodded and walked to me. I saw him glance in the bathroom and shock was written on his face.

"K-kirei! Were you just coughing up blood?" I shrugged. "We should get you to Koenma's? There could be internal bleeding!" I paled and shook my head. I hated that surgery. I woke up with a killer headache and my side had a piercing pain. "Don't be stupid!" Kurama picked me up slowly and walked me out. I saw everyone downstairs and Kurama frowned. "We have to take her to Koenma's. I think there's internal bleeding."

"No! There isn't, Kurama!" I shouted, shoving myself out of his arms. I screamed as I hit the ground and gripped my stomach which began to churn again. I think I punctured my stomach or something because that's what's hurting the most. Instantly, I felt someone pick me up and looked up to see Yusuke. I frowned and glanced over at Hiei who was staring at me, with a dead expression. I narrowed my eyes at him as we walked through a portal.

"What is it-- Oh my god, Kirei!" Koenma shouted, standing and staring at me. I had begun to shake merciless as pain engulfed my whole body, the worst pain hitting my back. "Take her to the infirmary!" I heard. "Who did this?!" was the last thing I heard before Yusuke shut the door behind us. Before I had a chance to see the doctor, it all went black.

"I ask again, who did this?!" Koenma shouted, staring at them. Kaida held her head high and Koenma glared at her. "I told you, Kaida!"

"We were training, sir! I didn't know I was going to hurt her!"

"Kirei is a genuine 15 year old girl, Kaida, not a hundred year old demon! Her body hasn't acquired the demon healing ability or the pain blocking experience just yet. Her body is still human even though her being is demon!" Kaida pursed her lips, but nodded. "I told you that you'd be locked up if something happened to my detectives!"

"It was an accident, sir!" Kaida defended. "Kirei's the only one who's showing me some respect, why would I hurt her intentionally?" Yusuke came back in and sighed. Everyone looked at him and he frowned.

"The doctor said she might have hit a nerve in her back." Koenma stared at him, confused. "It was the nerve located near her spine and just behind her stomach, which was causing the coughing up blood part." Koenma nodded. "He also said it was because she hit the ground wrong without blocking at all."

Koenma sighed and stared at the confused Kaida. "This gets you off the hook, Kaida, but if anything else happens, you're going straight to a cell for fifty years, and no community time!" Kaida nodded and Koenma sighed, staring disgruntled at his desk. He had more troubles with Kirei than he ever had in his entire life of ruling.


	24. Fire with fire

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 24: _Fire with fire_

I stared at a wall before me, blankly. Tomorrow was the day before the tournament. The boys, Kaida, and I were all leaving tomorrow morning at eight. It's nothing I should be nervous about, but I can't help it. I'm going in there tomorrow and fighting demons that could be stronger or more experienced than me. And the fact that the nerve in my back wasn't completely healed made me feel even worse.

"Sissy, are you okay?" I looked over to see Chessy walked in through my bedroom door. I smiled at her and she walked over, sitting beside me. "Don't worry about the tournament, sissy. Everything will be great!" I chuckled. "And besides, you've been training for months now and there's no way you could be over powered in anyway."

"Yeah, let's hope that's true," I said, hugging her. I heard her name being called and she smiled.

"Gotta go! Yukina's calling! Me, her, Keiko, and Botan are all going to _Marine World_ today!" I nodded, frowning a little. "I'll see you later." She kissed my cheek and ran off, giggling. I sighed and stared down at my hands. I felt uneasiness in me. It was a nauseating feeling. I stood and walked out of my room, toward the living room just in time to see the three girls and my sister shut the door. I sighed and sat on the couch beside Yusuke, who was playing cards with Kuwabara.

"Gin," Yusuke said simply causing Kuwabara to go off in a rant of curses. I ignored them and paid attention to the TV, trying to ease my feelings. I began fidgeting with my fingers and frowned.

"I'll be back." I stood and walked out, before anyone had a chance to ask questions. And the fact that Hiei never speaks to me anymore or reads my mind isn't helping the situation. I was beginning to wonder what I did wrong. My legs carried me pass the damaged arena and I frowned at it as I walked by. So much training was set on that stadium. I turned away from it and traveled deeper in the woods.

I smiled upon seeing my small stream. I gazed down into it and the fish all stared up at me, almost confusedly. "Hey guys," I mumbled, dipping my hand in there and petting some of them. "Times are rough nowadays." They all swam in circles and I slowly stepped in, sitting in my usual spot as they began swimming circles around me. "We leave for the tournament tomorrow and I'm so nervous, and scared, and anxious, and just everything else in the book!" I sighed and lowered my head.

"I don't know what to do," I confessed. "I'm just beginning to get a hang of this demon stuff and they're tossing me in a tournament." I frowned and the fish all began staring at me as tears lined my eyes. "I wish my dad was here. He'd tell me everything would be okay and he'd mean it and he'd be there, watching me in the tournament."

"You should know he's always there." I looked up, half hoping it was Hiei, but sighed upon seeing Yusuke. "What's the matter, Kirei?"

"Nothing, Yusuke ..." I mumbled, bowing my head. He sighed and walked to the edge of the stream, bending down and staring at me.

"It has to be something if it makes you cry, Kirei." I looked away from him and he chuckled. "The tournament's going to be fine. I was in one before and it's quite something, Kirei. I'm not saying it'll be easy, but it's a challenge. And if I know you like I think I know you, you like challenges. This will be a legend for you."

"Is it really hard?" Yusuke shook his head.brbr

"Sometimes. Usually the beginning fights are easy since they're low class or something. We've never lost a battle in the qualification rounds." I nodded. "Don't fret too much on it."

"Do you know what's wrong with Hiei?" Yusuke frowned at me. "He never looks at me or talks to me. Nothing." I knew Yusuke was the only person I could talk to about this. Kuwabara's an idiot, Kurama would get hurt, and Hiei would just shrug me off. I can't talk to the girls because I hardly know them. Kaida hardly knows Hiei, so she really can't vouch for him.

"It's close to the tournament. He usually is always in a shell around this time period," he stated, frowning. "He may not show it and I may not be able to read minds like him, but I believe he has feelings for you, Kirei. Hardly anyone can tell with him though." I smiled, nodding. That was true. "Try not to fall to hard for him though, ok? He isn't one that fulfills his promises or tells a person how he's feeling."

"I already guessed that." Yusuke smiled and held his hand out.

"Come on! Let's get you dried off!" I looked at him confused. "What? I'm your friend! Can't I take you out to lunch?" I laughed and nodded, taking his hand and stepping out of the stream. He grinned cheekily at me and began walking toward the house with me.

"Where are we going to go, Yusuke?" I asked, staring at him confused. It's not like we can just show up in the Ningenkai. Yusuke smiled.

"Oh, that's right, huh?" I laughed and we began to walk to the house. "I'll have Kurama make you something then."Brbr

"No, I'm not even hungry," I retorted, crossing my arms as I walked. My nerves began to fidget again and I sighed, trying to die them down. Yusuke held the door open for me and I walked in, ignoring the looks, and walking straight to my room. I passed by Kaida on the way who stared at me confused, but I ignored that as well. I shut my bedroom door behind me and paused before sliding down the door to my butt and drawing my knees to my chest.

"Kirei?" I heard followed by slight taps. I sighed and stood, opening my door to see Kaida. "What's wrong?" she said when I moved aside for her. I shut the door behind her and she frowned at me.

"Nothing, Kaida," I mumbled, sitting on my bed and staring at my hands.

"There has to be something!" she stated. "You've never look so down!"

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow." Kaida nodded. "And the fact that he's ignoring me, like he used to when I first showed up."

"He who? Hiei?"brBr

"Something like that," I admitted, sighing. "I think...since he's acting like this, I'm going to ignore him as well."

"If that's what you want, Kirei." I looked at her, narrowing my eyes slightly. "Fighting fire with fire isn't the best thing."

"It is when it comes to a fire youkai!" Kaida chuckled and shook her head. "I'm surprised Yusuke isn't making all of us training again, since tomorrow's the day we leave for the tournament."

"Seriously! I'm not one that looses energy quickly, but training that much has worn me out." I laughed and suddenly, Kaida got up, standing on my bed and grinned. "But you know what?!" I laughed as she began to jump up and down. "It's all okay! Because I'm going to kick some demon ass!" I laughed and began jumping with her.

I swear she's two people in one. One minute she's calm and slightly sarcastic and other times, she's a big goof. "I wonder what the boys are doing," I said, spinning in a circle when we jumped. Kaida shrugged and yelled out when she jumped.

"Don't care!" I laughed. "My bet is that they're wondering what we're up to!" I smirked.

"Probably thinking we're making out or something!" Kaida laughed and nodded. "They're all perverts anyways!"

"Yeah! Even pretty boy Kurama!" I smirked wider.

"Your pretty boy Kurama!" Kaida blushed and shoved me, causing me to almost trip and fall. I laughed and stuck my tongue out. "Oh Kurama!" I yelled, rushing to my door and pulling it open.

"Kirei, no!" Kaida yelled as I darted down the hallway, screaming _Kurama_.

"Yes, Kirei?" Kurama asked as I jumped over the stairs.

"Kaida li--" but Kaida tackled me to the ground, causing me to laugh. I looked at her and she was beat red. I shoved her off and glared playfully. "Kaida likes yo--" but she slapped her hand over my mouth. Kurama stared at us confused, as did the other boys, even Hiei. I shoved Kaida back, causing her to trip over the small table and land flat on her back. "Kaida likes your broccoli casserole!" I shouted, causing Kaida to stare at me dumbfounded. "And she'd like it if you made it tonight for dinner before we went to the tournament," I said, grinning evilly at Kaida who was glaring at me.

"That's fine! How come she didn't just tell me herself?" I shrugged and hopped over the couch, flicking the TV on to CSI. I kept myself from glancing at Hiei and sprawled my legs out over Yusuke who stared at me like he smelt something gross and then shoved my legs off. I laughed and stared at the TV, watching my show.

"Kirei, what do you want for lunch?" Kurama asked, smiling at me. I shrugged.

"Don't care!" Kurama nodded and went to ask someone else, but I turned him out and laid my head back against the arm rest, relaxing a bit. The thought of tomorrow was still in my mind, but I didn't act on it. I hardly processed that Kurama handed me a hotdog and macaroni and cheese with a bottle of Pepsi.

"Kirei... " I looked over to see Chessy. I smiled at her and she sat beside me, taking a bite of my hotdog, grinning at me. "The girls and I are going to watch you in your tournament!"

"Really?" She nodded. "That's good."

* * *

Kaida walked outside after eating some lunch and sighed. The breeze felt good on her skin. She walked into the woods and found a nice shaded place underneath a large oak tree. She sat crossed legged and looked at the house, which was still visible. She didn't know why she had no desire to take off and leave this place and go into hiding. It was really easy to do that.

She'd go to the highlands in the Makai and stay there. Koenma's troopers, detectives, or soldiers weren't allowed up there and Koenma knew that. But something was keeping her here. Kaida sighed and plucked up a small flower, examining it. She smiled and started pulling up flowers, setting them in her lap.

The soft breeze weaved through her hair as she sat there and began weaving the flowers and creating a bracelet. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Kurama. Her cheeks tinted pink a bit as he sat beside her and examined her bracelet. "Did you make that?" Kaida nodded, staring down at it. "It's nice looking."

"Thank you," she whispered sheepishly. Kurama smiled and stared out into the open as the wind blew through his hair. Kaida stared at him, almost entranced, but looked away when he looked back at her.

"You don't act like a thief, Kaida ..." Kurama stated. "I imagined you to be more cold-hearted, like Hiei almost." Kaida smiled.

"Never grew a passion to that! I tried to keep my sunny disposition when I stole," Kaida mumbled, chuckling. Kurama smiled and nodded. "It's not the personality that makes the thief, it's the skills and that's what I relied on." Kurama nodded, looking serious. Kaida smiled at him and looked away, fidgeting with her homemade bracelet.

"Kaida ... I was wondering ..." Kurama started.

"Yeah?" Kaida asked, staring up at him, almost wide-eyed.

"Um ..." Kurama mumbled, blushing as he looked into Kaida's blue eyes. He almost felt his heart skip a beat. They were so captivating. Kaida gulped and her lips parted a bit as Kurama began leaning forward a bit. He stopped and his eyes flicked back and forth between her left and right eye. Kurama didn't know what was coming over him. All he felt like doing was kissing her, but he liked Kirei.

_Don't I?_ he asked himself, his eyes narrowing as he thought it. Kaida blushed and pursed her lips. She was wondering what he was thinking. At this time, she wished one of her parents were psychic. Kurama sighed and looked away. "I...have to go," he stated, not moving from his spot on the ground. Kaida frowned and looked away.

Kurama glanced at her and frowned, beginning to stand up. He turned and began walking away, as Kaida stared at her bracelet. She swore he was going to kiss her. She saw it in his eyes. She might not be able to read minds, but she read eyes good with some people and his eyes read that. Kaida glanced back at Kurama and watched as he walked into the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Great ..." she mumbled. "Now it's going to be awkward between us. That's _exactly_ what I needed."


	25. The boat ride

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 25: _The Boat Ride_

* * *

"Oh Kami!" I stated as we walked into Koenma's office. He smiled at us but got no smile back from me, like usual.

"Hello detectives, and Kaida!" Koenma said, setting some papers aside. "I arranged a portal for you, to take you to the dock!" I looked at him confused. "None of you told her?!"

"No, sir. We've been busy with training!" Kurama stated, causing me to look even more confused.

"Very well." Koenma looked straight at me. I grew nervous under his stare. "Kirei, you will be going on a boat. There are a total of twenty-two boats; you all are riding on boat number 18. Make sure you are on that boat number or it'll all end badly. Anyways, on this boat is a large fight that erupts, starting with the strongest fighter: and that'd be you, Kirei since Kaida's an extra; extra's ride on a separate boat, without fighting." Kaida nodded. "Kirei, the last team standing is the one who gets to go through with the tournament!"

"Wait a minute, buster!" I said, waving my hands. "You mean, my team, us, we have to kill every demon on the boat in order to be in the tournament?!" Koenma nodded. "Count me out then! I'll be the extra!"

"No, Kirei! Kaida's name is already in as an extra and you're a primary. I already sent in the files, so there's no backing out now." I groaned. "Don't worry, Kirei! Most of the demons on those boats are low-class and are easily scared of a high-class demon." I nodded. "So don't worry! And the boys are constantly with you. The fight should only last a couple hours and then the two day ride is all to yourselves!" I nodded, giving him a smile. "Good! Now, the boat leaves in fifteen minutes! Are you all packed and ready?" We all nodded. "Good! See you at the tournament!" A portal appeared and we all walked through it; I was more reluctant than anyone.

I sighed and stared at the grand boat. I pictured it to be a little steam boat, but it was fairly large, and that meant there'd be more than five teams on there. I guessed around eight, but I'm not sure. I sighed and felt someone slip their arm around my shoulders. I looked up to see a goofy grin on Kuwabara's face. "What do you want?" I asked, staring at him blankly.

"Just making sure you're doing alright, Kirei!" he stated. "I'll protect you from harm."

"Please, the only thing you can protect her from is yourself!" Kaida said, slamming the back of her hand in Kuwabara's stomach, causing him to hunch forward, gasping. Kaida smirked at me and slipped her arm around my shoulders, guiding me forward. "Kirei, listen, if you can with stand a blow of concrete that almost made you paralyzed in the back, you can with stand this stupid boat of demons! You're not that weak."

"Yeah, I'll prove that next time we fight!" Kaida laughed, but nodded.

"Right, Kirei! Try not to have too much fun!" I nodded and she walked off, toward the end of the docks. I sighed and glanced over at Hiei, who was staring intently at the boat. I frowned and walked on with the team, glancing around. The demons all stared at me, causing my wings to twitch a bit, and I ignored their whispers and glances as most of them sneered or licked their lips.

"Teach them a lesson when the fight begins," Yusuke whispered and I nodded. I was getting slightly angry at them. I wasn't a piece of meat from crying out loud. Or maybe they wanted to kill me because I'm an Elemental Maiden. Either one, I was still mad.

"_Listen up, demons of all kinds and spiritual humans! This is Mac McDurman speaking and I'm here to clarify the rules. All is fair on this boat: weapons of all kinds and attacks of all kinds. The last team standing wins and is the contestant for the tournament. However, if one of your teammates kills another teammate, you are disqualified and will not be able to compete. There should be a five person team standing at the end of the fight. You all may begin when the loud buzzer rings!_" a man's voice said and I nodded, remembering the rules.

The boat started running and we pulled off the dock. I heard some ticking and I frowned. I really wasn't ready to fight loads of these demons. I could probably kill them all with one swipe of fire, but that would probably blow up the ship. I braced myself as the ticking got faster and soon, a buzzer rang and the demons all ran after me: at the same time.

I cursed to myself and felt them all grabbing arms and tearing me down. I heard the boys yell and I gritted my teeth, the wind picking up. I screamed and my power blew up around me, causing most of the demons to fly off the ship. I looked around and saw only a few were left so the boys began joining in. I slammed my elbow into one demon and kicked another in the chest.

I grabbed the first demon's head and slammed it into my knee, causing it to scream in pain. I slammed it back, causing it to flip over the side of the rail. If you didn't notice, I was trying not to kill any of them because I still wasn't comfortable doing that. I looked over to see a demon charging Yusuke, while his back was turned, and I conjured a fire ball, throwing it hard at the cheap demon. It screamed as the fire swarmed over him and fell over the railing. Yusuke smiled at me and I smiled back only to lurch forward as demon jumped on my back.

I swung my elbow up, connecting to his face, and jumped up, facing my palm to him and a vine, sharp as a needle, came out and shot into his forehead. I gasped at myself but shook it off and kicked him aside. I looked around to see that my team was still standing and every other demon fallen. I sighed and walked up to Yusuke, grinning. He hugged me and I laughed.

"See, it wasn't that bad!" I shrugged and he shoved me back, causing me to laugh.

"Yeah, you all are right!" I stated, grinning. "Now it's a two day trip to the tournament?" The boys nodded and I sighed, walking to the rail and leaning on it, staring out into the horizon. The breeze was fair, which made my hair fly a bit. I looked at my hair and frowned, noticing it was getting a little longer. That meant I had to get it cut soon.

"This is nice, huh?" I looked over to see Kurama. He was smiling at me. I smiled back before staring back out into the horizon.

"_Team Hara Juko wins boat 13 and Team Urameshi wins boat 18!_" I heard, but ignored it and studied the creamy colors of the sky.

"Kirei," Kurama started, causing me to look at him. "I know you know that I like you ..." I blushed, but nodded. "I need to know if you like me like that also."

"Kurama, I--"brBr

"Guys, look!" I turned around to see Kuwabara holding a piece of paper. "It's the names of the finalists of the boats: all 22 of them!" I frowned and ignored Kurama's question, walking up to Kuwabara. I looked at the paper and indeed, there were 22 names, including Team Urameshi. I smiled and took it from Kuwabara, studying it. I wanted to remember all the names of the teams so if we were going against some of them, I would sort of know them.

"The only one that opposes a threat is Team Hogura!" Yusuke stated. "I read over their profile and they've been in three international tournaments and haven't lost one." I frowned. "But the profile said they fight to the death, which the Dark Tournament allows." I paled.

"That's helping, Yusuke!" I said, glaring at him. He smiled nervously and looked away from me. I frowned and stared down at Team Hogura's name, almost zoning into as thoughts ran into my head about the torture they could put me through. I was beginning to grow anxious and nervous, without even knowing if I was going to be able to fight them or not.

I sighed and handed the list to Kuwabara again, "I'm going under." They all nodded and I walked into the carriage, frowning. I looked up and gasped to see Hiei about to walk out. I felt my heart flutter with familiar feelings. The feelings he used to give me. "Hiei!" I gasped.

"Hn, move onna!" He shoved pass me and I frowned, staring after him as he walked out. That felt like a stab at the heart for some reason. He always called me onna but never as cold as he just did. I sighed and shrugged it off, walking toward the rooms. There was just one but we had bunk beds, which I thought sucked. I scrambled into one and lay on my stomach, staring at the wall. My thoughts ran to Hiei and his passion he had for me a while ago.

"Well, I guess I got boring," I mumbled before curling into fetal position and managing to fall asleep as the boat moved on.

* * *

Kaida stayed on the boat of "extras" who seemed to all liked to exclude her from the conversations. She didn't mind. She was going to defeat them all in the long run. She knew for a fact Kuwabara wouldn't last after preliminaries. He wasn't that smart and certainly, not that strong. Kaida smirked: she wanted so badly to fight instantly to show all those puny demons what she was made of.

"So, what type of demon are you?" some demon asked, twirling her blond hair. Kaida narrowed her eyes at her. She knew her type. She was a seductress demon. Her specialty was probably that she can entrance any male demon and then kill him instantly.

"Gee, I don't know! Maybe I'm a faerie nymph demon! My parents never told me though." Kaida said sarcastically.

"Wow, what a waste of life. And aren't you supposed to be small and follow people around? That's what fairies do!" Kaida glared at her and she glared back.

"Do I look small to you?" The demon rolled her eyes, snapping some gum in her mouth. Kaida narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on her neck, slamming her into a nearby wall. The she demon screamed and clawed at Kaida's arm. "Why don't you and your skanky self stay away from me, ok? Before I rip your neck in two!" The she demon's eyes widened as Kaida let her go. She scrambled up and ran off. Kaida glanced around and saw many of the other staring at her, shocked.

Kaida ignored their looks and walked to the railing, staring out into the horizon, blankly. She was ready to fight in the tournament. She was hoping Kuwabara wouldn't be able to fight in the tournament soon. She didn't want him to die, just get injured extremely


	26. Drawing numbers

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 26: _Drawing Numbers_

* * *

"Wow!" I murmured when our boat reached an island, as well as the other 21 boats. The stadium was set in the middle of the island and there was a hotel beside it that was huge. The stadium had a "super bowl" shape to it and was fairly large. I stared at it, amazed. I was picturing something else, almost like a rink outside or some kind of platform outside.

"Come on, Kirei!" Yusuke said, shoving me forward. "We have to go check in and then we'll draw our number for the tournament!" I nodded and walked with the guys toward the hotel. I glanced at Hiei and sighed. Of course he wasn't glancing at me or staring at me like he used to. I haven't seen his smirk for a long time and not once have I had the chance to stare into his eyes. It was like he completely forgotten about our kissing.

"Here we are!" Kuwabara yelled, spreading his arms to the hotel. I gasped and pulled out a camera, grinning.

"Come on, guys! Let's take a picture!" I suggested. The only one who didn't seem to be down for it was Hiei so I had him take the picture. "If you're not going to be in it, then take it," I said, coldly. He narrowed his eyes at me and I narrowed mine back. I walked to the other three guys and stood between Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei stared at the camera, not too entirely sure how to do it. "You look through the hole and then push the large button on top," I said.

"I know that," he sneered before staring into the hole and adjusting himself. I grinned cheekily and held my arms up as Kuwabara made a goofy face along with Yusuke and Kurama just smiled. The flash went off and Hiei stared at the camera before throwing it to me, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Party pooper," I whispered, dusting my camera off and putting it back in my bag. I walked into the hotel with the boys and stayed close to Yusuke as other groups began to gather into the hotel. We stayed in line and I guess we were about the third team. I looked around and saw demons of all sorts, but they were all mainly guys. I saw an all-girl team, but they didn't look too threatening. They mainly stood there, twirling their hair, or popping bubble gum.

"Name please?" the clerk said, flicking his tongue and searching through papers.

"Team Urameshi," Yusuke stated. I heard the lobby go quiet and I looked around, curiously. All the teams were looking at us, wide-eyed and their mouths open. I lowered my eyebrows and looked at Yusuke.

"Your rooms are on floor 17!" the clerk said, unfazed by anything. I walked away with the boys and looked over and saw Kaida.

"Kaida!" I yelled, waving my arm and catching a lot of attention. Kaida looked over and smiled, running over. I grinned as she caught up and we all piled into the elevator. Yusuke pushed the 17th button and the doors closed. "So, why did everyone look at us?" I asked, finally.

"Last tournament, we defeated Team Toguro," Yusuke answered, cockily. "They were titled undefeatable since they didn't lose one battle in any of their rounds." I nodded. "So, I guess we've become some sort of legend." I giggled and the elevator doors opened after a ding. I rushed out and looked around. "Before you ask, this whole floor is ours!"

"Really?!" I exclaimed. Yusuke nodded, grinning. "**Awesome**!" I screamed, running down the hallway and pushing through a door. I claimed this room and went back to the hallway to see my luggage. I grabbed it all and tossed it into my room. The boys, and Kaida, were staring at me shocked. "What? Finder's keepers, loser's weepers!" I mocked, slamming my door shut and peering around at my room.

It wasn't anything glamorous, just enough for me to sleep in. I plopped on my own separate bed in my own separate room, with no bunks. I was excited for that. I looked over and saw a door. Curiously, I jumped up and barged through that to see a bathroom and another door. I barged through that, scaring Kaida half to death. "Hello!" I hollered. "Isn't this awesome?!"

"Um, yeah! Kirei, are you okay?" I nodded and barged through her door and into the living room and kitchen, which were connected. The boys were in here, which all jumped when I barged in.

"Dude! There are doors connecting every room," I shouted, running into the kitchen and tearing the refrigerator open and saw many energy drinks and condiments for food. I grabbed a _Monster_ and walked calmly into the living room, sipping it. I didn't know why I was so hyper, but I was. I was probably hyped up for our fighting and stuff.

"_Will all teams report to the stadium for number drawing? All teams report to the stadium!_" I heard. I looked around for the speaker box, but shrugged when I found none.

"I don't think you need that, Kirei," Kurama stated, reaching for my _Monster_, but I smacked his hand away, glaring. "Okay ..." We all walked out and to the elevator, which was almost full. We made it to the lobby, even with the other demons in the elevator, and walked out into the lobby, toward the exit.

The walk over there wasn't glorious, but it was short. Demons really can't merge with one another, even in the short distance to the stadium. Our team stood to the side and stared around. There were a total of 21 teams. Most looked pathetic and too excited to be called a team and others looked stern and strict and very obedient. I frowned and sipped at my energy drink nervously.

"Will the team captains step forward?" the announcer stated. I watched as Yusuke walked forward, as well as the other 21. "Each captain will draw a number between one and twenty-two. We'll start with Team Argisi!" It was a while before Yusuke got to draw, since they went in alphabetical order. "Team Urameshi, number 9."

Yusuke walked back, holding the little chip, and stared strictly at the other teams. I frowned and kept my expression blank, like Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and even Kuwabara. "Now we will begin the drawing for the first fights tomorrow, in which 11 teams will continue on to the next rounds," the announcer said, motioning to each of the teams.

There was a large bowl and the announcer reached in, digging around. "Team number 17 with goes up against team number 2, first thing tomorrow," he announced. I tuned him out, not really caring about who was fighting whom. "Team number 13 will be going up against Team number 9 the day after tomorrow," the announcer said. I looked around to see a team staring around also. I caught eye of one and he nudged the others.

I looked away and caught eye of Team Haguro. The biggest guy, who I presumed to be the captain, was staring directly at me. I felt a chill go up my spine and my eyes narrowed on instinct. I looked deeper into his eyes and a weird feeling overwhelmed me: it was like I was measuring his power. And trust me, he had a lot.

"Yusuke," I mumbled, causing Yusuke to look at me. "Team Haguro's captain has a lot of power."

"How do you know that?" I shrugged.

"It's probably her inner power that every elemental demon possesses," Kurama stated. I lifted my chin up as the captain smirked and I flicked my eyes to the announcer.

"Team number 15 will be going against team number 3!" I looked back at the captain and he was looking at his team members. It was a while before the announcer ended and motioned to the teams again. "All the numbers have been drawn," he began as some girl passed out fliers. "On these fliers are the numbers of each team and the fight they are in." I grabbed the flier before Yusuke could get it and looked over it.

We were going against Team Kikashi for our first match and from the looks of it, they were roughly around the same type of demon: animal. I let Yusuke grab it and stared over at the team we were facing. I tried to read their power like I did with Captain Haguro, but I couldn't get a reading. "Come on, Kirei," I heard and looked over to see Kurama. I nodded and walked away with him. I had a day to rest before our fight began.

"What time is our fight at?" I asked when we reached our floors and walked into the living room. Kaida was sprawled out on the couch, twirling her hair with a bored look on, and Yusuke sighed.

"Mid-morning! We're the second fight that day," he stated. I nodded and sat on the couch with Kaida.

"So, we're just supposed to sit here and do nothing?" I asked. The boys nodded and I watched as Hiei sat at the window. "No training? Nothing?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara stated. "I brought cards!" I shrugged and motioned for him to deal. He grinned and ran to go get the cards.

"You really want to play?" Yusuke questioned, sitting beside me, ready to play too.

"There's nothing else to do," I mumbled as Kuwabara ran back, grinning madly. He began dealing and I looked at my two cards. "We're playing blackjack, huh?"

"Yeah!" Kuwabara stated, looking at Yusuke, who was staring intently at his cards.

"Hit me!" Kuwabara handed him a card and he nodded. "I'll stand." I looked at my cards. I had an ace and a jack: eleven.

"Hit me," I mumbled. I snatched the card Kuwabara handed me and frowned. It was a measly eight. "I'll stand."

"I'll stand." The three of us put our cards down and I sighed. Kuwabara won somehow. He had a straight blackjack. "Hells yes!"

"You cheated," I mumbled, narrowing my eyes.

"No, I didn't! I don't cheat, especially when there's a girl playing," he said, winking. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I looked up at Kaida, who was blowing a piece of her hair up, her eyes blank and bored.

"Bored, Kaida?" She nodded. "Let's go shopping or site seeing then!" I exclaimed.

"Where? We're on an island!" she replied, skeptically. I laughed nervously.

"Let's go to the gift shop then! That's our mall!" She laughed, but nodded. I stood and gave Yusuke a goofy look before walking out the door with Kaida. I know the gift shop was probably as large as a mini van, but...I have my camera and I can take pretty funny pictures of people.


	27. First Kill

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 27: _First kill_

* * *

I looked over the tally cards for the finalists of yesterday brawls and stared up at the arena, where Team Ukimato and Team Flex were almost through with their fight. Next was my team verses Team Kikashi. I was getting really hyped up. I had watched all four fights yesterday and they were all exceptionally good, especially Team Ashiteru. Their captain was really strong. I had a strong gut feeling they'd be in the finalists.

"_Will Team Urameshi and Team Kikashi please head down to the prepping area?_" the announcer stated. I glanced at Kaida, who was my partner in watching the fights, and we began heading toward the prepping area. It was a while before the boys joined us and I smiled at Yusuke, who was grinned. "Hello teams. Team Ukimato won, for all of you who were watching. Anyways, the rules are simple: killed or knocked down for ten seconds or fall out of the ring. Those are how to win or loose against a fight. Any weapon is allowed and any skill is allowed," the announcer said, just to the two teams.

"However, if you're attack goes wrong and you hit any officials or anyone in the ground, your team will automatically be disqualified!" I gulped. I knew how to control my attacks, but now that he said that, I was nervous I'd be the one to do that. "Your fight starts in five minutes." He walked away and I breathed out heavily.

"You'll do fine!" Kaida commented. "And plus, Chessy is watching!" I gasped.

"She is? Where is she?"

"She's kind of in the middle. All you have to do is look for Botan's bright blue hair and you'll find her," Kaida explained. I nodded. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing the one Lady Kiostu made for me. It fit my body perfectly and made me look really athletic and not stupid looking. I left my hair down, since I knew I'd just end up with it down anyways by the end of the fight.

"Ready, Kirei?" Yusuke asked, smiling at me. I nodded, holding my head up high. We all walked out, including Kaida, and I stared around. I spotted blue hair and saw my sister, staring anxiously down at me. I waved my arm and she grinned, waving back. I smiled and looked to the arena.

"Will the captains please step in the middle of the ring?" Yusuke walked forward and so did the other team's captain. He had long red hair that fell to his waist and black dog-like ears. He had black markings on his face and bright, golden eyes. He was wearing only black khaki shorts and a long, bushy red tail was behind him, wagging slightly. "Please shake hands ..." They did. "Team Kikashi, head or tails?"

"Head," the man said. I sighed. The picking of the quarter was to see which team was going to pick its own fighters or have the other team pick and choose according to the status. The quarter landed on tails and Yusuke smirked.

"They can pick," he said, causing the other captain to narrow his eyes. They turned away from each other and walked away. "Now, Kirei let their team member go up and see if you want him or if you want to wait until one of the others." I nodded. A woman stood up and walked up to the arena, staring at my team. She had black hair in a pixie cut and bright blue eyes. She had a long, skinny tail that was white with blue stripes and black face markings.

"I'll take her," Kurama stated, stepping forward. I stepped back and frowned. I read her power and she had quite a lot for a small girl.

"For Team Kikashi, Karta Kiko and for Team Urameshi, Yoko Kurama!" the announcer yelled. "On the sound of the bell, begin." It was only a couple of seconds before the bell rang and Kiko rushed forward, smirking. Kurama waited for a while before pulling out a rose and flicking it. His usual whip appeared and he slashed it at Kiko, who fell to the ground. I blinked: did she really just fall because of his whip?

Kurama retracted his whip and rushed to her, slamming her down, but she grabbed his wrist and tossed him aside. Kurama landed gracefully on his feet and pulled his whip out again, slashing it across her chest. She grit her teeth and pulled a small pendant off her shirt and swiped it, a huge golden sword appearing. Kurama dodged out of the way of her attack and she swiped to the left at him, nicking him in the side.

I winced as he fell to a knee, but pushed himself up as Kiko swiped at him again. He turned and flicked his whip, wrapping it around her sword. She pulled but couldn't get it loose. Kurama tugged and she lurched forward, stumbling a bit. Kurama met her halfway and slammed his elbow in her face, causing her to fall back and her sword to fly from her hands. Kurama stared down at her and she jumped up, tackling him in the stomach.

Kurama grunted, but shoved her off, dashing for his rose. He grabbed it just as her sword reached her hands. Kurama put his rose away and raced toward her, smirking slightly. Kiko narrowed her eyes at him and watched as he jumped up, flipping over her and pushing hard into her shoulder. "That was useless," she commented as Kurama turned to face her.

It was silent as she smirked, getting ready to attack, but then her eyes widened and she gasped. Kurama turned his back on her and walked toward it, stepping to the edge and wincing a bit as Kiko screamed. I looked at her and gasped. A plant was shoving its way through her body, causing her to die instantly.

"Kurama wins against Kiko with a spectacular victory!" the announcer yelled. I sighed and looked over to see the captain going up.

"I want to fight him," I commented. Yusuke looked at me, shocked, and I begged him with my eyes.

"Uh, be my guest!" I nodded and walked up. Instantly, murmurs were heard and the captain's eyes widened a bit.

"Team Kikashi has chosen Captain Kikashi and Team Urameshi has chosen Elemental Maiden Kirei!" I blushed and looked at the announcer, who was grinning. Why I was announced like that, I don't know and I probably won't ever know. "The fight begins at the bell!"

"You may be an Elemental Demon, but that doesn't mean you're going to win!" Kikashi sneered. I shrugged and heard the bell. He rushed toward me, summoning a long katana, and I pulled my shuriken from my belt, holding them up as he swung his katana down. I grit my teeth and swung my arms to the side, causing him to fall a little to the side. I side-stepped and elbowed him.

He growled and whipped around. I smirked and jumped back as he swiped his katana at me. I flicked my shuriken, igniting them with fire, and his eyes widened. "Whoa! She ignited her shuriken with fire," I heard the announcer yell. I rolled my eyes and charged at Kikashi, swinging my shuriken up and swiping down. He tired to jump back, but he wasn't quick enough and the blades caught him across the chest. I slammed my shoulder into his chest, knocking him down, and tossed my shuriken aside as I jumped over him, facing my palms to him. I heard him curse as I shot a fire ball at him, but he spun out of the way.

I landed gracefully on my feet and took off after him, moving my hands into a position of a katana. A katana of water formed and I smirked, as I swiped down at it. He tried to block, but, like the time with Hiei, my katana molded around it and cut him deep in the side. Kikashi screamed out and jumped back, gripping his side. I raced after him and began rapidly punching his stomach. He grunted with every punch but soon began blocking, staring angrily at me.

"Talking high and mighty makes you loose your luck," I said as I got dangerous close to him, shoving my fire gun to his jaw. I smirked and pushed him to the ground, cocking my gun and pointing down at him. He gritted his teeth and jumped up as I fired. It grazed his ankle and he winced. He faced to me and I shot again. He smirked and moved out of the way. I watched as the shot raced toward an official, but I waved my hand, causing it to vanished inches from the officials face.

The official stared at me, wide-eyed, and I lipped _sorry_. Kikashi ran toward me and tackled me to the ground. I grunted and landed on my back. My wings gave a painful lurch as I twisted and spun so I was straddling him. I heard cat calls and summoned my shuriken, holding it to his neck. "I don't want to kill you," I whispered, causing his eyes to widen. "I'm not a killer."

"That's the only way you'll be able to defeat me, babe!" he sneered. I narrowed my eyes and something snapped in me. I pulled my arm back and slammed the blades of my shuriken in his chest. He gasped and stared at me.

"I'm not your babe," I sneered. I stood and walked away, blood dripping off my shuriken.

"That's no shocker!! Kirei wins for Team Urameshi!" the announcer yelled. That had to be the easiest battle I ever fought. Kuwabara could've given me a better fight.

"Hey psycho!" Kaida said, laughing. I shrugged. "When did you get into killing?"

"Ever since he called me babe," I commented. Kaida began laughing while the boys stared at me, confused. "The bastard called me babe. I'll never be some stupid youkai's babe!" I narrowed my eyes at Hiei who was staring at me, with the slightest hint of expression on his face. I looked away from him and sighed, sitting on the bench.

"Team Kikashi chose Jasper as Team Urameshi chose Hiei!" I looked up at the sound of his name and gulped. The bell rang and I saw Hiei dart to Jasper, swiping him over the chest and side-stepping him as Jasper tried to hit him. Hiei flipped to the back of Jasper and slid his katana easily over his neck. My eyes widened and Jasper fell to the ground, instantly dead. "That had to be the quickest fight ever. I don't know what got this man fired up, but it had to be something big!" I watched as Hiei walked off, sheathing his katana after wiping it off, and his eyes flicked over at me, angrily.

"Whatever you just said, Kirei...got Hiei fired up," Yusuke whispered just before heading up to the arena. We just needed this win and the fight would be over. Kuwabara didn't even need to fight. I ignored Yusuke's fight, staring at the ground. Did Hiei really take offense to what I said?

_If he did, good! That's what he gets for ignoring me!_ I thought as I adjusted my boots. Yusuke won, of course, and the fight went to Team Urameshi. The officials wouldn't let the last fighters fight, since no matter who won, Team Urameshi would still be victorious.

"Next up to fight is Team Asmoru and Team Liol!" the announcer yelled as I walked out with my team, and a sour Kuwabara.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara! You'll get your chance to loose," Kaida commented, smirking. Kuwabara glared at her and she laughed, walking a little faster. I rolled my eyes, laughing, and glanced at Hiei, who was glaring a head of him. I was starting to feel bad for that statement. I know he's a demon, but he had to be smart enough to realize I wasn't talking about him.

_You know what?! I'm not sorry ... he deserves it! He shouldn't be ignoring me. He should just tell me he doesn't want anything to do with me! _I thought._ Then I won't be such a bitch about it!_

We made it back to the hotel room and I slouched on the couch. Yusuke was right: the beginning is easy. Kikashi went down pretty easily. He wasn't that fast or that strong. "What do you all want to eat?" Kaida asked as Kurama went into the kitchen. No one answered. "Alright! Then it's lasagna!"

"What?!" Kurama shouted, but Kaida laughed, causing him to ease it. I smiled at the two and leaned back, sighing.

"So, what comes next?"

"Well, usually, we just keep fighting until there's two teams left, but I'm not sure if they're doing the same as the last time," Yusuke stated. Kuwabara nodded, playing a solo game of solitaire.

"Oh, that's cool," I said, rolling my eyes. I was going to get sick of fighting soon, so I was praying that they'd have something else to do.


	28. The envelope

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 28: _The Envelope_

_**Author Notes: **__bold means the team lost and the regular, italic font means that the team had won the battle._

* * *

Day 1  
_**Team Nemno (17)**__ vs. Team Magashi (2)  
__**Team Staxs (22)**__ vs. Team Ashiteru  
__Team Bicha (1) vs. __**Team Filipo (18)  
**__**Team Lutherian (10)**__ vs. Team Hendora (12)_

Day 2  
_Team Ukimato (4) vs. __**Team Flex (8)  
**__**Team Kikashi (13)**__ vs. Team Urameshi (9)  
__Team Asmoru (5) vs. __**Team Liol (7)  
**__**Team Censhi (19)**__ vs. Team Washti (11)_

Day 3  
_Team Haguro (15) vs. __**Team Astha (3)  
**__Team Redding (6) vs. __**Team Kama (14)  
**__Team Bit (16) vs. __**Team Xenor (21)**_

"There they are! The final eleven," I whispered. The team crowded around me. "Team Magashi, Team Ashiteru, Team Bicha, Team Hendora, Team Ukimato, Team Asmoru, Team Washti, Team Haguro, Team Ridding, and Team Bit."

"And us!" Kuwabara yelled, but Kaida smacked him in the stomach, causing him to lurch forward, gasping. I sighed. The finalists of the first round were really good. I watched all their fights, but I had the biggest gut feeling that it'd be Team Haguro and Team Ashiteru in the semi-finals or the finals, along with us I hope.

"Who do you think will be in the semi-finals?" Kaida asked.

"Team Haguro for sure," Yusuke stated, nodding.

"Then, Team Ashiteru, and Team Redding," I mumbled. "I watched them. They all have such amazing tactics, especially Team Ashiteru. I've never seen just a close team before." It was silent for a while before I pinned the paper up, still staring at it. "The others don't have a chance at beating them."

"Why do you think that?" Kurama asked. I sighed.

"Team Magashi has tactics, but no skill! Team Hendora lacks stability! Team Ukimato has one teammate that is a threat and you need a four to one ration. Team Bit…is just lucky they made it passed preliminaries, but Team Xenor were all over the place. Team Asmoru...has nothing but sheer luck, and the Gods were with them in letting them fight against Team Liol!" I commented, backed up by Kaida's nod. We watched all the fights and were observing all the tactics and skills.

"What about Team Washti?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to the all girl team.

"Let's hope they get to go against Team Haguro because their lust attacks won't work on the captain or his team! They've mastered the ability to ignore the lust attacks!" I whispered, staring at Team Haguro's name.

"Team Bicha ... if you were wondering, have a decent team, but lacks motivation. They just try to rush through the fights," Kaida added. I nodded and sighed, walking away from the paper. Yesterday was day three of the preliminaries and now we were rolling into the second rounds. None of the judges let us know what it was about, but I was wondering if it was fighting or not. I didn't think it was, but I could be wrong.

"_Will the last remaining 11 teams please head down to the lobby?_" the familiar announcer said. I glanced at everyone before heading down there. The elevator was free, _thank goodness_, and we walked into the lobby to see most of the teams there. The announcer stood there with a table behind him with 11 envelopes and each envelope had a name on it.

"Welcome," the announcer began. "For several years now, we've just had straight fighting but we've never put the team to work. So this year, we're testing the whole team about sportsmanship and teamwork! Behind me are envelopes with tasks. You will read over each task and prepare for it. There will only be four winners and it's established by the times and how much work the team did together. One team could have a lower time but didn't use that much teamwork, so the one below it with the most teamwork would get it, and so on."

"There are three tasks, which will be explained in full in the envelopes. They aren't extremely hard, so don't fret. I'll give you a hint though, rest well and eat hearty and drink plenty of water!" The announcer smiled. "Team captains may step up and get their envelopes!" Yusuke walked up and grabbed our envelope, walking back without staring at anyone. "You have all night and the rest of the evening to prepare!" The announcer walked away and my team began walking to the elevator. I glanced behind me and saw Captain Haguro staring at me again.

I blushed and looked away. I hated that man's stare. It made me nervous and slightly embarrassed. I got into the elevator and the doors closed before anyone could get in. The elevator went up and I sighed, staring at the envelope in Yusuke's hand. We all walked into the living room and Hiei, surprisingly, sat on the edge of a couch, staring at the envelope. Yusuke opened it and pulled out a thin stack. It had at least two pages, maybe three.

**skill and Strength Will not Help You here,  
****disregard your training and head To school.  
****that is where you'll learn to Defeat this duel.  
****keep your head on straight and focus on Each Others,  
****this, my Friends, will help you become one with another.**

"What the hell does that mean?!" Kuwabara yelled, glaring at the paper. I rolled my eyes.

"It's a riddle, you baka," Kaida snapped. "It's a hint telling us that you have to use your mind and not your brawn!" Kuwabara blushed and nodded, staring away. "What do you suppose it's talking about?"

"My guess is that it has to do with thinking and lots of it," Yusuke thought aloud. "Or it could just be something the officials wanted to put in there, like a poem." Kaida nodded while I stared at the riddle, my eyes narrowed.

"Look at the words that are capitalized," I whispered. "Strength will help you to defeat each others friends!" The five looked at me weirdly as I mumbled it. "Each others friends...defeat!" I whispered. I wasn't the top notch in my school but poems were one thing I knew how to break down. "Defeat each others friends...defeat..." I gasped. "We're going to have to defeat the other while trying to figure out what to do in...whatever we're doing!! Read what's next, Yusuke!"

"Um ... right." Yusuke looked at the paper. "In this task, you will be faced with a special sort of stadium. You must choose one person to stand in the box and the others must stand outside and protect the one in the box. If a team loses members by passing out, the box will slowly begin to get hotter and hotter as each team member either passes out or dies. The one in the box will be faced with multiple problems and memorizations!"

"Kurama, you should be in the box!" I shouted, cutting Yusuke off. Kurama blushed. "You're hella smart!"

"With problems, yes. Memorization? I'm only good at that with words and numbers. In patterns, I'm not so good!" I frowned. "Kirei, you should be in the box!" I blushed.

"Hell no!" I exclaimed. Kaida sighed.

"Why not?"

"B-because...I'm not a top student. I hardly paid attention even if I looked like it!" I stated.

"Kirei, you were the top student in both math and science," Yusuke said, staring at me like a smart ass. I glared at him.

"Yeah, but I suck in history!" Yusuke nodded, laughing. I laughed as well, but ended up frowning. "Keep reading, Yusuke!"

"Okay! The one in the box must complete 25 questions and in order to win that portion of it, must get at least 22 correct or their team with be disqualified!" I felt my heart skip a beat. "The players outside the box must defeat one victim by killing them or knocking them unconscious. There will be eleven boxes and only four people must still be alive, those four will represent the teams going to the semi-finals.

"There should be 20 people standing, at most. The officials understand if this is when a team mate gets replaced by an extra or a fill-in until the member is conscious again," Yusuke finished, sighing. "This is all too complicated!"

"No! Since we know Team Haguro, Team Ashiteru, and Team Redding are all qualified members for the semi-finals, leave them alone so we can have a good show for the semi-finals and finals," I said, nodding. "I bet that's what they'll do since they're egotistical and want to show people they'd rather fight someone worthy than someone they can defeat instantly."

"Wouldn't that be why they'd try to kill off the stronger ones?" Kuwabara asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"No! I thought you'd know best! It'd be embarrassing to defeat someone lower than you, wouldn't it?" I asked. Kuwabara nodded. "You'd be called a bully!"

"I get it and I think she's right," Kaida stated. "Stay away from those three teams. If Kirei's correct, which I don't doubt she is, they'll leave us alone and we'll all get a good match before we leave this tournament! I wouldn't want to go down weakly. I'd want to go out with a bang!" I nodded, smiling at her.

"And if they try to kill us?" Yusuke asked, skeptically. I sighed.

"Then just stand there like an idiot," Kaida stated, sarcastically. Yusuke glared at her and I groaned in irritation.

"Never mind sarcasm, Kaida!" Kaida frowned. "Yusuke, if they attack you, attack back! Don't show them that they're higher than you." Yusuke nodded still glaring at Kaida. "Alright now. I'm going to bed because I'm going to be stuck in a stupid box tomorrow solving puzzles, riddles, questions, and memorizing patterns!" I sighed and walked to my room.

* * *

Everyone began filing to bed, even Hiei, but Kaida stayed out, staring at her hands. She was excited for the tournament but she had a feeling she'd never get to fight. She wanted to fight so badly. She had much more potential than Kuwabara can ever imagine.

"Are you going to sleep soon?" Kaida looked over to see Kurama, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I'm not that tired and besides, I'm an extra. I don't need as much energy as you guys do," she stated as she felt butterflies take flight in her stomach. Kurama sat beside her and sighed.

"I'm nervous for Kirei tomorrow! Any mess up and she can burn to death or whatever happens to the people in the box!" Kaida nodded, feeling a bit down. He still liked Kirei and there was no way Kaida could change that. "Kaida…do you know if Kirei likes me? She avoided me when I asked her. And you two seem to be very close." Kaida frowned but didn't show Kurama as she scratched her head.

"She doesn't really talk about her feelings that much, Kurama. Half the time I think she's a locked safe that not even a thief, like me, can get in." Kurama smiled. Kaida sighed, feeling tad bit of hurt. She had to admit, she had a thing for Kurama even though it was small.

"Kaida..." She looked over at him and gasped at how he was looking at her. His eyes were warm and glinting in the moon's rays.

"Yeah, Kurama?" Kaida mumbled, begging for a simple kiss, even if it was a peck. Kurama began inching forward, a tint of pink lighting his cheeks. Kaida's lips parted as her heart began thumping.

"I ... I can't," Kurama whispered, looking away. Kaida frowned and suddenly felt embarrassed. Kaida didn't say anything but got up, beginning to walk to her room. Kurama stared after her and frowned. Kaida put a hand on her door and paused. She felt two hands grab her shoulder and she was roughly turned around and two lips pushed against hers.

Kaida gasped and looked into Kurama's warm eyes. Kaida's body tensed as he kissed her but soon, she relaxed and began kissing back. Her eyes closed and so did Kurama's. When they pulled back, they were both breathless and tinted red. "Goodnight," Kurama whispered.

"G-goodnight," Kaida stuttered before snaking into her room, biting her lower lip. Kurama stared at her door a while before turning and making his way to his room, his lips tingling.

"Watch it, fox. She's due to go to jail," Hiei's voice came as Kurama crossed into his room. Kurama frowned.

"I know, Hiei ..." Kurama mumbled. "But you should really work things out with Kirei before things get too bad that even you can't fix."

"Hn, why woul--"

"Don't lie to yourself, Hiei," Kurama stated calmly, resting his hand on his door knob and peering over at him. "She's a good girl and you're destroying her!" Hiei narrowed his eyes and watched Kurama walk into his room. Hiei stared at the door hatefully before relaxing his and his eyes becoming soft.

"Hn," he said, shaking his moment of vulnerability off and flicking his lights off.


	29. The Challenge

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 29: _The Challenge_

* * *

I woke up nervously and sighed, staring around. Today was the day of the challenge I was so generously hand-picked for. I got ready into some comfy sweatpants and a simple white tank and walked to the living room. Surprisingly, everyone was awake and looked lively. "Morning, Kirei," Kurama greeted. I glared at him and he looked at me confused. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone since I'd be stuck in a box, solving riddles and patterns.

I grabbed a _Redbull _this time, since it supposedly stimulates your mind, and plopped onto the couch, propping my legs up. "You ready for today, Kirei?" Kuwabara asked flirtingly. I stared at him blankly before chugging my _Redbull_ and tossing the empty can at his head. "I take that...as a no," he mumbled, rubbing the welt on his forehead

"Sorry we chose you, Kirei, but you're the one that solved that puzzle hella quick," Yusuke stated, smiling at me. "Trust us. We won't let you die!" I sighed.

"That's comforting!" I frowned and stared at my legs. I didn't feel like watching TV or talking. I just wanted to think what kind of riddles I'd be puzzled with and if the patterns were hard or not. I sighed and for some reason, my mind began flying everywhere. I was beginning to think of every poem and every riddle I ever learned in my whole life. I was hoping some of them would be on the quiz.

"It's time, Kirei," I heard and looked up to see Yusuke staring at me, calmly. I nodded and stood, walking toward the door. Kaida smiled at me as she walked toward her room and I smiled back. We all filed into the elevator and it headed down, not stopping at the other floors. We walked toward the stadium and I stared up at the arena, at 11 boxes made of metal. They were all the same size and fairly large, but still too small for my comfort.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I'm claustrophobic," I said, about to run back to the hotel, but Yusuke grabbed my upper arm and dragged me to the box.

"No, you're not!" Yusuke stated. "It's going to be fine! Have more faith in us, Kirei!"

"It's not that... I just don't have faith in myself!" Yusuke frowned but opened the box. Inside was a small bar like table with a stool and a touch-screen monitor. I frowned and walked in, staring back at Yusuke. "I really don't want to be in here, Yusuke!"

"Like we keep saying, Kirei...you'll be fine!" Yusuke smiled at me and hugged me. I sighed and looked at the other guys, still hugging Yusuke, and saw something on Hiei's face, but it vanished too quickly. I smiled weakly at Yusuke and he grinned goofily.

'_You'll do fine, onna._' I gasped and looked over at Hiei as Yusuke shut the door. I saw him smirking slightly and before I could react, the door was shut and I was leaning against it. I had the strangest feeling of abandonment and loneliness.

_Hiei?! Can you hear me?!_ I thought frantically, but got no response. I turned to the screen, which lit up blue.

"_Team Urameshi's player, Kirei! For simple rules, any contact between members is prohibited and banned. This box was created to deflect telepathic conversations. Your mind is now a closed safe_," the familiar face of the announcer said, grinning. "_The first section is 25 riddles and mathematical problems! You will begin when the buzzer goes off. Keep in mind this box will dehydrate you immensely if all of your team members either pass out or die! Good luck!_" His face clicked off and a timer began counting down.

* * *

The boys stared at the box where Kirei was and Yusuke frowned, "I feel bad we just put her in that situation!" Kurama nodded while Kuwabara sighed.

"Welcome to the second round of the tournament! Only 11 teams are left and I can tell their pumped up. Each team had placed their one member in their box and they have been given a message of when the battle will begin!" the announcer yelled through the megaphone. "Each team has to use teamwork to defeat their opponents, trying to kill or knock out one victim each or more. There should only be four teams standing, which means 20 people still alive and well and breathing accordingly, unless one of your members is passed out, then there's an exception." There was laughter among the stands, but none of the teams chuckled, laughed, or giggled.

"Once the battle is over, the boxes of the remaining teams will open and their "thinkers" I'd like to call them, get to step out and the remaining four teams will proceed onto the semi-finals!" Cheering sounded through the stadium and the announcer smiled. "However teams, every time a member passes out or dies, the box will grow very hot, causing the "thinkers" to sweat and loose dehydration eventually with more and more members dying or passing out. If all the members are either of those two, the "thinker" will lose all the water content in his or her body and die instantly!"

Team Urameshi glanced at each other nervously, but pushed that to the back of their minds as the announcer held up a fog horn. "At the sound, begin!" He waited for a while before pushing the button. Yusuke ran out first, followed by the other three, and slammed an elbow in the head of one of the other teams' member: Team Magashi he thought.

Hiei pulled out his katana and swiped a demon across the chest, blocking it from taking a blow at Kurama who nodded his head in thanks to Hiei. Kurama grabbed a demon's head and flicked it to the right, instantly breaking his neck and causing him to fall to the ground. Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword and yelling at the same time, stabbed a demon right in the chest.

All that happened in one fluid motion and Team Urameshi peered around. Team Haguro was taking care of the team of ladies, which were trying desperately to use their lust attacks, but Team Haguro was more in tune than that. Team Ashiteru was fighting mercilessly, neither backing down or leaving another team mate, and instantly wiped out Team Bit. Team Redding was fighting their usual tactful ways and was drawing Team Ukimato to an end.

* * *

"_I went into the woods and got it. I sat down to seek it. I brought it home with me because I couldn't find it. What is it?_" I mumbled, reading number 8 riddle. I narrowed my eyes and sighed. These riddles weren't pieces of cake. They were actually really hard, but so far I was getting them all right, which was good. "Into the woods and got it. Seek it. Brought it home...couldn't find it," I whispered, tapping my finger against the counter.

"Peace...wisdom...wood. Wood! Wood deck. Wood shoes!" I growled and began hitting my forehead. "Oh, got it! A splinter!" I punched it in and grinned when it said correct. "You go girl, Kirei!"

Hiei drew his katana out of the chest of his second demon, taking down a member of Team Asmoru, and spun around to see Kuwabara being knocked in the head. Kuwabara fell to his knees and fell to his chest, not getting up. Yusuke's eyes widened and he looked to the box to see air puff up around it. "No fainting is allowed," Yusuke yelled to Kurama and Hiei, who nodded. "We can't let Kirei bake in there. We only have a couple more teams left and the other three Kirei told us to stay away from are wiping demons out left and right!"

Indeed, Team Haguro just finished off the last member of Team Hendora; Team Ashiteru just finished off Team Washti; and Team Redding just finished off a couple members of Team Bicha. Yusuke rushed forward and slammed his elbow into the shoulder of one of Team Bicha's members just before it hit a member of Team Redding, who nodded his head in thanks. Yusuke smiled and turned around and blocked the last member of Team Bicha. A whip formed around the member's stomach and he was pulled back, screaming in agony at the thorns pushed into his stomach.

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, thankfully. Kurama smiled before slammed his foot in the member's head, knocking him out and retracting his whip. Yusuke looked around and began counting. There were 19 standing, adding Kuwabara at the end who was still knocked out.

"_You do not want to have me, but when you have me you do not want to lose me. What am I?_" I read aloud, the last riddle of the test. I was surprising myself. I only missed one, but we were allowed three so I was fine. I stared at the riddle, dumbfounded. I said it aloud once more, but nothing came clear. I began racking my brain and growled in irritation when nothing came. "Want to have me ... don't want to lose me," I mumbled, trying to break it down.

"Oh Kami," I mumbled, slouching back some. I then gasped. "Oh thank you, Kami! A lawsuit!" I punched it in with keys and it dang, signaling I was good. "Patterns ..." I said, glaring at the screen. I read the instructions and nodded. I have only two sets of patterns which would got up to eight levels and I had to do one perfectly in order to win.

"Why isn't Kirei coming out?" Yusuke asked to the team as he walked over to Kuwabara, who was still passed out for some reason. Hiei and Kurama stared around and noticed no one's team members had come out.

"_Do not fret, teams! You fought so quickly and ruthlessly that your "thinkers" didn't have time to finish. It should be a matter of seconds!_" the announcer said, noticing the distressed looks on the teams' faces. Yusuke frowned but moments later, the door to Kirei's box opened and she stepped out, sweat lining her face.

"Hells yes!" I shouted, finishing both the patterns perfectly. The door clicked open and I pushed through it to see my team staring at me, amazed. "I totally need a shower," I said, walking up to them and glaring at Kuwabara. "That baka ningen was the one who passed out?! No wonder it got so amazingly hot in there! I almost failed because it was so hot!" I commented, glaring heatedly at the unconscious Kuwabara.

"How'd you do?" Yusuke asked. I shrugged.

"The tallies are in!" the announcer yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "Coming in first place is..._Team Urameshi_ with a perfect score!" I grinned, jumping up and screaming. The announcer laughed and looked back at the tallies. "Second place is..._Team Ashiteru_ with **96** correct; third place is..._Team Haguro_ with an **83** correct; and fourth place is..._Team Redding_ with **79** correct!" I grinned and hugged Yusuke, who laughed.

"Tomorrow's the semi-final, which will determine the two finalists! The officials have come to a decision...Team Haguro will go against Team Redding while as Team Urameshi will go against Team Ashiteru! Team Haguro and Team Redding will go tomorrow, at noon and Team Urameshi and Team Ashiteru will go the following day, at noon as well! Rest well Team Haguro and Team Redding!" the announcer said before turning and walking to the officials.

"Hells yes, a day off!" I screamed when we made it back to the hotel. "I'm sleeping in until noon and then go watch the fight and then I'll sleep and then I'll fight! **Booyah**!" Yusuke began laughing as Kurama shook his head at me. Hiei just ignored me, as usual, and walked to his windowsill.

"Booyah?" someone questioned. I looked over to see Kaida.

"Booyah!" I yelled. "It's a word of exclamation! We won first place at the challenge, Kaida!" Kaida laughed as I jumped up and down in joy. "We get to have a day off tomorrow and then we fight Team Ashiteru!" Kaida nodded. "I'm so excited!!" I ran to my room and Kaida began laughing hysterically as I began punching air. I've never won anything in my entire life, so to win that challenge was fantastic.

"What's she on?" Yusuke hollered as I jumped on his back, grinning insanely. Kaida shook her head and sat on the couch, beside Kurama, who blushed when she sat down. "Settle down, Kirei!"

"No!" I yelled. "Let's go do something!"

"Like what?" Yusuke asked as he began spinning in a circle. I laughed and held on tighter.BrBr

"How about we all go out to dinner? There's a cafe in the lobby that's really nice and I smelt food that smelt good from there!" Yusuke laughed, nodding.

"Sounds good, psycho!" He spun and then tossed me on the couch. I fell into Kurama and Kaida, who both grunted and I laughed, staring up at Kaida goofily. "No more caffeine for you ... and no more heat. We're putting the air conditioner on in your room."

"That's fine," I said, getting up from the two lover's laps. "Kaida and Kurama...how cute!" The two blushed and Kaida stood, staring at me threateningly. "Uh oh ..." I said, before taking off, followed by a ranting Kaida. I loved getting under her skin, I really did.


	30. The semifinals

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 30: _The Semi-finals_

* * *

I pulled the straps of my fighting uniform up and frowned. I stared at myself in the mirror. It was the semi-finals and this was where it counted. We were going up against Team Ashiteru, one of the best, and my heart was pounding hard against my chest. I gulped and closed my eyes, breathing in heavily and letting it out nice and slow.

"Come on, Kirei! Our fight starts in ten!" I frowned more at Yusuke's voice and walked out of my room, ignoring his stare. I made my way to the elevator, keeping my mind on other things and pushed the lobby button as the other boys filed in. Kaida bid us good luck and I flicked my eyes to her. In that flick, she saw how nervous, anxious, and scared I was, but the doors closed before she had time to react.

It was a long ride down the elevator and I stepped out, solemnly, making my way to the stadium. The arena was filled with cheering demons and spiritual humans. I sighed and looked toward the announcer, who was glancing between my team and Team Ashiteru. I looked up at the stands and saw Botan, Chessy, Keiko, and Yukina staring down at us, waving madly. I waved to Chessy, who grinned, and stared at the announcer, who was tapping the microphone.

"Welcome to the final round of the semi-finals!" he hollered, smiling. "To my right, I have Team Urameshi and to my left, I have Team Ashiteru!" The cheering got louder and I felt butterflies take flight in my stomach. "Since Team Urameshi won first place in the challenge yesterday, they will choose whether or not they want their team members to go up and have Team Ashiteru choose accordingly, or the other way around!" The announcer looked at me and Yusuke waved to Team Ashiteru. "It seemed they're going to let Team Ashiteru choose first!"

A man that was tall and lean walked forward, his blue hair tied back in a sleek ponytail and bright golden eyes. He had large elfin ears and a graceful smirk across his face. He was wearing a blue outfit that was slightly tighter than usual for a guy and a bow and arrow was on his back as well as a couple of daggers at his hip. "Team Ashiteru chose Akito ..."

"I'll take him," Hiei stated, stepping forward. I looked at him nervously and watched as he walked forward, jumping up onto the stadium.

"And Team Urameshi chose Hiei!" The announcer paused. "Ready, fighters? At the sound of the fog horn, you may begin!" The announcer jumped off stage and blew the fog horn. Akito drew a dagger as Hiei charged him, drawing his katana. Their blades clashed, sparks charging, and Akito slid his dagger to the hilt of Hiei's sword, shoving him back.

Hiei twisted his body, causing Akito to fall forward, but he caught himself and blocked Hiei's deathly blow just in time. I stared at the fight, anxiously, and my hands were shaking from nerves. I gasped as Akito grabbed Hiei's wrist and flung him across the stadium, slicing his side in the process. Hiei skid to a halt and gripped his wound before glaring at Akito.

Hiei dashed around the stadium, confusing Akito, and ran toward him, shoving his shoulder in his back as he raised his sword. Akito turned just in time and blocked Hiei's katana, kicking him away. Hiei grit his teeth and ran toward him again, swinging his katana professional left and right. Akito blocked just as good, smirking slightly. Akito dashed out of the way and charged Hiei, tackling him.

I let out a little scream as dust flew and Yusuke wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but show I was worried. I had a lot of feelings toward Hiei and I wouldn't stand him being hurt. The dust cleared and they were attacking each other once more. Hiei had a cut on his cheek while Akito had a slice on his chest and a bruise forming on his neck.

Hiei swiped Akito's feet out and went for the final blow, but Akito blocked his katana with his arm. Hiei looked at him shocked as the blade barely pierced him and Akito smirked, taking advantage and gripping the blade of the katana, standing and jabbing the dagger at Hiei who dodged carelessly, without letting go of his katana.

I was moving around nervously, not being able to sit still as Akito kept jabbing at Hiei, holding his katana. His blood dripped from his hand and down the blade. Hiei locked his jaw and pulled his katana out of his hand, causing Akito to scream out, jumping back and gripping his hand. Hiei rushed at him and swung his katana. Akito tried to block, but the blade pierced through his shoulder before he could draw another dagger.

Akito gasped, blood dripping from his mouth and stared at Hiei, shocked. Hiei just smirked at him and retracted his sword. Akito stared at the wound before falling to his knees, gasping. "Finish me off..." Akito said, causing me to gasp. Hiei narrowed his eyes. "It would do me such honor to be killed by the team who will take down Haguro," he choked.

"Hn," Hiei said before stabbing his katana in Akito's chest. I gasped and watched, wide-eyed, as Hiei pulled his katana back out and Akito fell to the ground.

"That's it for you. Team Urameshi takes the first battle: Hiei vs. Akito!" Hiei jumped from the stadium and walked pass me, without a glance. I watched him sit on the bench and ran toward him as he gripped his side wound. I knelt before him and stared at the wound.

"What do you want, onna?" he hissed. I glared at him and pushed his hand away, staring at the wound.

"That looks deep, Hiei," I said affectionately, causing his eyes to widen a little. "You should get it checked out."

"Hn," he said, looking away from me, tinting pink. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," I said sternly. "You're losing a lot of blood..." I took his hand and made him apply pressure. I glanced over at the stadium to see Yusuke walking up toward a man with long golden hair with matching eyes. He had black stripes going down his arms and legs and had on a kilt and a white shirt. I looked at him weirdly and back at Hiei, who was staring blankly at me. "Come on! I'll take you to the break room." I went to pull him up, but he shoved me back. I glared at him. "Why do you have to be such an asshole, Hiei?! I'm just trying to make sure your wound doesn't get worse."

"I told you I'm fine," he snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"You know what? Whatever! Bleed to death, see if I care!" I walked away from him, without catching the look of surprise on his face, and stared at the fight, which was beginning to start. Yusuke pointed his finger at the man, whose name I didn't catch, and his blue light, the spirit gun, shot out, racing toward the man, who jumped out of the way skillfully. "What's his name?" I asked, staring at Kurama.

"Juro!" he answered, smiling at me. I nodded and tired my hardest not to glance back at Hiei. He just pissed me off, big time. Yusuke ran toward Juro and they began combat. Juro blocked Yusuke's punches and Yusuke blocked Juro's punches. From this point, it looked like they were equal. Juro jumped back and spread his arms.

Clouds began forming up ahead and my eyes widened when the clouds began racing into the stadium and surrounding the platform. Yusuke looked around, confused and then, the platform was invisible to everyone. I stared at the black clouds, worriedly. Yusuke was like my older brother: I swear. We had grown that close. I bit my lower lip as the cloud stayed looming over the platform.

"What kind of demon is he?" I asked out loud.

"It seems he's a weather manipulator!" Kurama stated. "That type can manipulate all sorts of weather. It seems he used the rain clouds to block out the platform so Yusuke couldn't see."

After a long, quiet wait, a blue light shot out of the clouds, pushing Juro into the wall, outside the arena. The clouds dispersed and I smiled, seeing Yusuke still alive. He didn't look too good though. He had lots of cuts and bruises and was panting. "And Team Urameshi wins again! They're on a roll now," the announcer shouted as Yusuke made his way off the arena. I rushed to him and he slinked his arm around my shoulders, leaning on me. I almost fell but caught myself, guiding him to the infirmary, which was located behind the arena and not that far.

I glanced over to see Hiei sitting on one of the beds, staring at his bandages. I rolled my eyes and helped Yusuke sit on the bed. He winced and laid down, breathing heavily out. "How you doing, Yusuke?" I asked, smiling.

"Peachy keen," he strained. "I've had worse, trust me." I nodded.

"The doctors will take care of you! I'm going out to watch the fight!" Yusuke nodded and I walked out only to see Kuwabara being pummeled into the ground. "That's not good," I whispered as I walked up to Kurama who nodded. Kuwabara hollered out as the man he was fighting placed his hands on both sides of his head. "What's he doing?!" I exclaimed as Kuwabara let out another strangled scream.

"He's a psychic demon," Kurama said, his eyes widening at the scene. "Just taking a wild guess, but I think Akitoko is trying to fry Kuwabara's brain, and if Kuwabara doesn't escape soon, he'll be a little…slower than usual!" I narrowed my eyes and watched as Kuwabara's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back, Akitoko smirking.

"I think I jinx Team Urameshi! Team Ashiteru takes this battle: Kuwabara vs. Akitoko!" the announcer yelled. Kuwabara was taken off on a gurney and the announcer grinned. "Only two members left for each team. It's 2:1 now, Team Urameshi in the lead!" the announcer said. A man with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes stepped up, tossing his black shades to the side and smirking. Kurama narrowed his eyes.

"I'll go!" I nodded and watched as he walked to the arena and jumped up to it.

"For Team Ashiteru, it's Hank and for Team Urameshi, it's Kurama!" The announcer blew the fog horn and Kurama drew his whip, his eyes narrowing as Hank raced toward him, pulling out two guns. Kurama slashed his whip and it caught around Hank's right wrist. Hank gritted his teeth and dropped his right gun and gripped the whip, twisting it around his arm and pulling Kurama closer. Kurama glared and tugged, making Hank lurch forward and fall on his face.

Kurama jumped up and retracted his whip, slashing it over Hank's back who yelled out. Hank jumped up quickly and shot his guns at Kurama. One nicked Kurama in the side while the other dug into his shoulder. I gasped and covered my mouth. Hank smirked and Kurama turned around, his lips tight. He went to charge, but gasped and fell forward. His body began withering as Hank blew on his guns.

"Never let my bullets hit you, pretty boy! They're coated with venom of the venomous snake, the basilisk!" Hank said, a thick Texan accent coming through. "Don't worry, Kurama. If the doctors get to you in time, you will live!" The announcer stared at them shocked as Hank stared at the announcer. "Get to countin', buddy!"

"Oh right!" It was the longest ten seconds I've ever heard as Kurama laid there, his body twitching. I couldn't believe how quick that was. Kurama was an excellent fighter, but then again he didn't know about the venomous bullets. I went to follow Kurama but the announcer's voice stopped me. "Now it's just Captain Ashiteru and Kirei, the elemental maiden!" I rolled my eyes and saw Hiei walked out, along with the limping Yusuke.

I frowned at them and took my time walking up to the arena. I stayed on the edge, staring over Ashiteru. He was a very handsome demon with flowing blonde hair and grey eyes. He had on a loose fitting white shirt and black leather pants that actually looked good on him. In a way, he reminded me of a blond, long haired Brad Pitt. **In a way!!**

"On the fog horn," the announcer said, jumping off the arena. Ashiteru bowed his head at me and I tightened my lips. The fog horn was faint to me as Ashiteru and I stared at each other. Every second that went by, my heart began beating faster. I blinked and my head went clear again.

"You're a ..." I faded off.

"That's right ... I'm a male lust demon, Kirei," he whispered, smirking. I felt swooned but I shook my head, my wings spreading to their full length. I raced toward him, gritting my teeth and began punching at him. He blocked each with ease and smirked, grabbing my wrist, pulling me into him. I gasped as he made me stare into his eyes. I tried to pull free but his other arm snaked around my waist.

'_Kirei!_' I heard in my head and instantly, I shoved Ashiteru back, glaring. I held my palms out, which ignited with flames, and shot ball after ball at him, which he dodged, trying to get to me. I reached down and grabbed my shuriken, spinning them before charging at him. I swung them down but he dodged, smirking.

"Someone got your attention," he slurred. I locked my jaw and spun my shuriken which began to ignite with fire. I held them defensively as Ashiteru and I stared at each other once more. I took off, a gust of air helping my speed, and spun, swinging my shuriken down and swiping them across Ashiteru's chest. He screamed out and grabbed me around the neck, glaring at me. I dropped my shuriken, my hands going to his wrist as he picked me up off the ground.

I began gasping for air as I kicked at him but none of the blows fazed him. He glared into my eyes, his eyes flashing red, and I gasped harder, my head becoming light. I felt my body twitch and it began pulsing. My eyes rolled back as my body began pulsing. "What the--" I heard Ashiteru say before my hands dug deep into his arm as my nails drew blood. I looked at him, my upper lip raising. I swung my legs up and wrapped them around his arm, twisting my body and causing him to let go of my neck. I kept my legs around his arm as I braced myself up with my arms and pushed up, my wings flaring out. I moved so I had my legs around his neck, my thighs squeezing his neck. I pushed my hands against his face and felt myself growling.

Hiei and Yusuke stared at me, shocked, and Yusuke was the one who was able to make a small sound of speechlessness. "Her eyes...are glowing blue?!"

"This must be her inside power," Hiei mumbled. "Whatever it is, it's powerful." Yusuke nodded and I yelled out as I pushed my thumbs into his eyes, causing him to scream out. I kicked my feet into his back, causing him to fall and I turned so I was sitting above him, my hands lighting with blue. He screamed in agony and I held my hands there, smirking.

The whole stadium was quiet as I did this and soon, Ashiteru's screams were reduced to painful moans and then nothing. He laid there, limp, and I stood, staring evilly down at him. I stepped away from him and growled once more before my body wobbling and falling over, unconscious.


	31. Finals part 1

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 31: _Finals – part 1_

_**Author Notes:**__ sorry but there's an OOC moment in this one … I had to do it once!! _

* * *

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the finals of the Dark Tournament! It's been a rough pathway here and certainly very interesting. Let me introduce our two teams. We have Team Haguro to my left who has defeated every opponent so far with excellent strategy." The announcer smiled and motioned to them. "There team members are Captain Haguro, Toshi, Yao, Ling, and Tencshi!" There were many rants and cheers and screams heard and the announcer turned to my team.

"And to my right, we have Team Urameshi who had won the last Dark Tournament against Team Toguro! They haven't defeated every opponent, but they've won each with dignity and honor! We have Captain Urameshi Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kirei, and Kaida, who is filling in for their unconscious team mate, Kuwabara." I glanced at Kaida, who was staring fixedly at the arena. "Will both captains join me up on the arena?"

Yusuke walked forward and so did Haguro. The announcer looked at them and disregarded the microphone. "This is the finals and one of you must win. Rules are simple: either be knocked out or killed in order to lose or get knocked out of the ring. However, in order to win, you must have a 4:1 ratio. And the officials and I will not end this battle until everyone has fought! It is the finals." Yusuke nodded while Haguro stared sternly at the announcer, who glancing nervously at him a couple times. "We're going to flip a coin to see who will choose! Heads or tails, Haguro?"

"Tails," his voice boomed, which sent chills down Yusuke back. The announcer nodded and pulled a coin out, flipping. He caught it and flipped it on his hand, still covering it. He revealed it and Yusuke sighed. It was heads.

"Your choice, Yusuke!" the announcer said, grimly.

"We'll choose!" The announcer nodded and the captains stepped down. I smiled at Yusuke, who smiled weakly back.

"Let's begin!" the announcer shouted. The only woman on Team Haguro stepped forward and she had blond hair tied into a ponytail and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a blood red corset with black leggings and a loose fitting black skirt. She had large elf ears and had a katana strapped to her hip. "For Team Haguro, they've chosen Ling!"

Hiei stepped forward, narrowing his eyes, and didn't say a word as he stepped up to the ring. "For Team Urameshi, they chose Hiei! On the sound of the fog horn," the announcer said, jumping off the stage.

"My, you're a handsome one!" she slurred, causing Hiei's eyes to turn cold. "Too bad I have to kill you." She chuckled low and I glared at her, crossing my arms. Hiei glanced back at me, smirking, but I looked away from him, still glancing at him. The fog horn went off and neither moved. "Awe, is that your baby?" she teased, causing Hiei to glare deathly at her. "She's pretty. Too bad when she fights, one of my members will kill her. Then you two can love in the hereafter!"

Hiei rushed forward, drawing his katana while she drew hers, and they clashes. Ling smirked and tried shoving him back, but he held firm. I saw Hiei lip something, but couldn't read it. Ling narrowed her eyes and shoved him back, yelling out in anger. Hiei flipped and landed gracefully, smirking at her. He charged at her and swung his katana, but she blocked it, sparks flying.

She held her hand up and Hiei flew back by a powerful blast of air. Hiei skid to a halt, almost falling out of the ring but he caught himself and took off after her. Their swords clashed and clanged, sparks of energy flying as they both glared at each other. I wasn't really paying attention. I was wondering what Hiei said to her because it certainly got her mad. She shoved her shoulder into Hiei and they both tumbled over.

Hiei straddled her and went to slice her neck, but she blocked. I flushed and looked away. I wasn't usually a jealous person, but he was straddling her for crying out loud! That probably wasn't necessary. Ling turned over and jumped up, holding her katana defensively. Hiei rushed her but she smirked, vanishing. Hiei looked around and suddenly, she reappeared behind him and she slammed her elbow in the back of his head. Hiei lurched forward and she began bashing on him, left and right. Hiei gritted his teeth and jumped up, away from her, gripping his aching side.

I stared at him, my eyes wide, and Ling looked at me, smirking. She held her hand up and Hiei began grunting in pain, gripping his heart. Ling began flexing her fingers and Hiei's eyes widened as he fell to his knees, not being able to scream. I gasped and covered my mouth, watching the scene. I guessed she was somehow squeezing Hiei's heart. She rushed toward him, still squeezing his heart, and aimed a kick for his head. He flew to the side and landed inches from the edge of the arena. I stared at Hiei, horrifically, and our eyes connected for a split second.

_Hiei, get up_, I thought and Hiei stared away from me, trying to shove his way up but his arms shook, causing him to shake. Ling walked over to him, dangerously and my eyes burned. She held her katana to him, smirking, and chuckled.

"That didn't feel good, did it?" she hissed. "It rendered you weak, my precious. And now, your love is going to watch you die!" I gasped and glared at her. She raised her katana and went to swipe down, but something stopped it. Around Hiei was a barrier. I blinked and so did Hiei. I hoped I didn't do that. Hiei grunted and pushed himself into standing position, staring weakly at Ling who was staring at the barrier confused. Hiei began glowing a faint line of black mixed in with purple and he clenched his fists, which began to ignite with dark flames.

Ling glared at him and dodged as he went for a hit. She went to swing the katana at him, but the barrier was still up. I felt a bit light-headed and gasped. It was me who was giving him the barrier. Yusuke looked at me and gasped, "You!"

"No!" I whined, staring at the fight again. Hiei landed a punch in Ling's stomach, who gasped in pain, her eyes widening. Hiei began rapidly punching her and every punch hit the spot. Ling jumped back but Hiei followed and slammed her into the ground, her face hitting the concrete hard. She looked up at him wearily and tried to stand up, but fell back down. Hiei grabbed his katana and raised it, hilt facing her, and slammed it against her head. I saw the barrier fade and Hiei sheathed his katana.

"Start counting," Hiei hissed to the announcer who nodded and began counting. Hiei waited for him to yell _ten_ and then jumped off the stage. He stumbled, but I rushed and caught him. He looked up at me, shocked, and I smiled, taking him to the bench. He sighed and placed a firm hand on his side, which was bleeding a little.

"You ... should get that checked out," I whispered, staring at him affectionately.

"Hn," he mumbled, his cheeks tinting pink faintly. I smiled and walked away just as Kurama walked up, meeting a much built man with black spiked hair and a scar across his chest and face. He had one some black hikama pants that had blue obi tied around his waist. He didn't have any weapons, just brute strength. I frowned and Kurama glanced back, but his eyes met Kaida's. I smiled and giggled, causing Kaida to shove me slightly.

"For Team Haguro, it's Yao and for Team Urameshi, it's Kurama!" the announcer yelled and the fog horn went off. Yao began rushing to Kurama and aimed for a hit, but Kurama dodged and jumped over him. Yao reached up and grabbed Kurama's ankle and slammed him down into the ground. Kurama hollered out and I saw Kaida wince slightly. I frowned at her and she stared at the fight, with a calm serenity.

Kurama jumped up as Yao slammed his fists down and pulled a rose from his sleeve and waving it. His usual whip appeared and he spun, whipping it at Yao, who growled. The whip wrapped around Yao's neck and the thorns pierced in. Yao screamed slightly, but then grabbed the whip, the thorns digging into his hands, and he began bending it. Kurama gasped and retracted his whip before Yao could snap it.

"Come here, pretty boy," Yao yelled, running toward Kurama with such masculinity. Kurama dodged the punch thrown at him and side kicked Yao, who only grunted. Yao grabbed Kurama by the shoulders as Kurama turned around and head butted him. Kurama fell to his knees, his head shaking and Yao slammed him into the ground, creating a slight crater.

I looked at Kaida who had such composure but her eyes were wide and had a bit of worry in them. I gripped her hand and she looked at me, her eyes relaxing a bit. I smiled at her and felt her hand squeeze mine. Yao picked up Kurama roughly and tossed him like a rag doll across the stage. Kurama grunted in pain and lifted his body up only to have it slammed back down by Yao's fist.

I glared at Yao. He wasn't fighting, he was torturing. That I knew for sure. Every time Kurama was down, he'd hurt him even more. Kurama fell to his stomach, panting, and Yao smirked maliciously, raising his fists and slamming them into Kurama, who screamed out. Kaida's hand squeezed mine more and I glanced at her before staring over at Kurama again.

Kurama jumped up when Yao went to slam into him again and slammed into his chest. The two tumbled and Kurama shot up, skidding to a halt. Kurama rushed to Yao, his lip bleeding slightly, and slammed his elbow up into his face. Yao stumbled back and gripped his throbbing jaw. Yao went to slam into Kurama, but Kurama dodged and whipped around him, slamming his elbow in his back. Yao lurched forward and fell to the ground, gasping.

Kurama turned around only to have Yao's fist in his face. Kurama fell to the ground and laid there for a while before rolling out of the way as Yao tried to slam his fists in his stomach. Kurama stood swiftly and kicked Yao in the side, causing him to fall to a knee. Kurama pulled out his whip and slashed Yao, who grunted. Yao tried to stand, but Kurama swiped at his calves, which caused Yao to scream.

Yao fell to both his knees, his calves bleeding, and Kurama rushed toward him, jumping over and twisting, so his hands pressed firmly on his shoulders. Kurama landed gracefully and put his whip back. Yao began screaming as he gripped his head. Blood began flowing out of his mouth and he fell to the ground, his eyes wide with shock. The announcer gaped at him, his eyes large.

"Um, it seems that Team Urameshi took the second battle!" the announcer yelled. I stared at Kurama, fearfully and Kaida grinned at him. He smiled back at her and stared at me confused.

"You scare me," I muttered. Kurama laughed and shook his head. "I'm serious, man! You have these killer plants that are like ... killer!" Kaida laughed and I blushed. I realized my sentence didn't even make sense. I giggled and looked up to see the captain walking up. Yusuke went to walk forward, but I put a hand on his chest. "No!" I said firmly. "He's mine."

"But Kirei--" I glared at Yusuke and he held his hands up defensively.

"He's been bugging me for a while and now ... I want to tell him, coercively, to get the hell away," I hissed, causing Yusuke's eyes to widen a bit. I walked forward and jumped up onto the platform, staring him down with a fierce gaze. He smirked and I heard him chuckling.

"For Team Haguro, it's Captain Haguro. For Team Urameshi, it's none other than Kirei!" the announcer yelled. "This oughta be a good fight!" The announcer jumped off and Haguro smirked wider. The fog horn rang, but neither of us moved.

"It's nice that you've graced me with your fighting skills, maiden," he sneered as he began walking to the side. I did as well and noticed everything was quiet, even the teams. I glanced to mine and saw the others staring, almost fearfully. I knew Haguro was strong, the strongest on his team, but I knew I could take him. I just had to trigger all my power, which wasn't hard.

"It's the least I can do," I said sarcastically. He chuckled.

"For an elemental maiden, you sure are young. Veria is far older than you." I wrinkled my nose and he smirked again, his eyes piercing into mine. I just now took his in features: buzzed head with a lean, but built body. He was wearing blue hikama pants with a white obi and a white tank. "My sister almost killed your boyfriend over there."

"He's not my boyfriend," I hissed, glaring heatedly. Haguro smirked and I pulled out my shuriken as he pulled out a long sword, which appeared to be bigger than me. We both ran toward each other and I blocked his sword with my shuriken, which kind of hurt my hands. He smirked and pushed down harder. To my fear, my shuriken blades broke and I stared at them shocked. Haguro laughed and elbowed me in the face. I stumbled back and tossed my shuriken aside.

_I'm going to kill you Koenma_ I thought as I dodged Haguro's attacks. I couldn't believe my shuriken just broke. Haguro swung his sword and I tried to dodge, but it nicked my back. I yelled out and fell to my hands and knees. My wings twitched but then I screamed when Haguro grabbed me, by my wings, and tossed me aside. I fell on my stomach and flipped over as I skid to a halt. I winced and stood weakly, staring over at Haguro. My wings were throbbing with pain and one was just limp.

"How does it feel to be clipped?" he sneered, running to me. I dodged and kicked his back. He stumbled forward but turned around, swiping his sword. I jumped back and it barely grazed my stomach, giving me a nice thin cut in my outfit. I glared at him and kicked off the arena and rammed into his stomach. It seems my team likes to do this, a lot.

I jumped up and pushed through the air, turning to the side so my elbow hit his face. He stumbled back but before I could land, he grabbed my upper arm and held me up. I glared down at him and he slammed me into the ground, but didn't let go. I stared up at him dizzily and he picked me up again, only to slam me back down. I heard multiple gasps and looked over when he slammed me down to see Hiei staring at me, his eyes wide and his lip slightly parted.

"H-hi--" but my words were cut off when Haguro stabbed his sword in my stomach. I gasped and my eyes widened and my mouth parted. Haguro smirked and stepped back as I gripped his sword, my body shaking. Haguro began laughing as he faced the crowd. Slowly, everything began to fade.

"Kirei!" I heard faintly and I recognized it as Kaida's voice.

'_Kirei, get up!_' I heard Hiei's voice in my head, angrily and slightly worried. I felt my body go limp and my eyes rolls back.


	32. Finals part 2

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 32: _Finals – part 2_

* * *

Haguro grinned triumphantly as the announcer began counting to ten, not really wanting to. The boys and Kaida stared at Kirei's unmoving body with fear. "Five ..." the announcer yelled and Kirei's hand twitched. Hiei's eyes widened at the movement and the announcer paused as Kirei's hand reached up, gripping Haguro's sword and ripping it out. "S-six?" the announcer said, confused. Kirei began stirring and slowly, she pushed herself up into a standing position.

"You want to die again?!" Haguro exclaimed, smirking. Kirei didn't say anything but kept her eyes closed. The earth began to shake and Kaida stared around, as did everyone else. Haguro glanced around and stared at her, perplexed. Hiei looked at her: he could sense something was different. Kirei turned to Haguro and her eyes snapped open. Kaida and the boys gasped as her eyes were red instead of her usual blue and red. They were red with black lines in them.

Kirei raised her arm and Haguro froze, his eyes widening. Hiei flicked his eyes nervously between the two and saw Kirei's lips moving rapidly as the earth began shaking. A faint red aura formed around Kirei as her wings raised, the broken one snapping back in place, and Kirei moved her hands so they were palm down and stretched out in front of her.

"She's doing something," the announcer yelled as the earth quaked. Hiei stared at her intensely and saw her wounds healing quickly and her hair bleeding into a different color. It was turning pure white. She threw her head back and her hair whipped around as the ground vibrated. Then, everything stopped and she stared dangerously at Haguro, who was still trying to move but couldn't. A crack raced through the arena and steam shot out of it.

"No!" someone yelled from the crowd. Hiei looked over to see Koenma standing, staring fearfully down at Kirei. "No volcano!" Hiei's eyes widened and he looked back at Kirei who was staring fixedly at Haguro. Kirei raised her arms and as she did, red hot magma shot out of the crowd in a wave and loomed over her. Hiei's eyes widened as well as the rest of the teams' and Kirei flicked her eyes to Hiei, her mouth curving into a frown. "Kirei!" Koenma yelled, his eyes glistening.

Kirei waved her arms and the magma all formed into a ball as Kirei walked toward Haguro. "I'm going to kill you now," she said, her voice low and sensual. Hiei felt his heart skip a beat when she talked and he stared at her, shocked. "This magma is going to consume you and it's going to burn you instantly and you're probably going to melt and then I'm going to be the winner of this fight and your team will fail." Haguro's eyes widened and Kirei raised her hand, which caused the magma to twitch, almost like it was too anxious. "You shouldn't have tortured Kurama or my Hiei!" Hiei's cheeks tinted pink and Kirei stepped back, behind the magma, which boiled.

Haguro's screamed pierced the stands as the magma consumed him and his body was gone instantly. Kirei stared at the magma, which seemed to ask her for permission. Kirei widened the crack and the magma seeped back into it. Kirei's eyes returned back to normal and her body wobbled. She fell to her knees and panted. Her wings folded around her and the announcer gaped at her.

"It seems ... Team Urameshi won the third match ..." he mumbled as Kirei stood and walked to the edge. Hiei rushed forward when she just fell and her eyes closed peacefully. Hiei stared down at her and walked away, passing the guys emotionlessly. He didn't glance at them nor did he make a sign of caring for them. His only thought was of Kirei, who was unconscious in his arms, but alive.

Hiei walked into the infirmary and set her on a bed. She moaned and he stared at her, pushing her hair away from her face. "You stupid onna," he whispered before smirking and sitting on the bed beside her and staring intensely at her.

Kaida smiled as Hiei vanished behind the door to the infirmary and stared up to see the officials murmuring about something. "There will only be one more fight!" the announcer yelled. "The officials think it's pretty unanimous of who's going to win! So teams, pick your next fighter." Kaida stepped forward, shoving Yusuke back who glared at her, and jumped onto the stage.

A lean man with bright red hair stepped up, smoking a cigarette, and he smirked at Kaida, flicking his cigarette away and running a hand through his hair. "Team Haguro chose Toshi while Team Urameshi chose Kaida!" The announcer blew the fog horn and Kaida rushed at Toshi, who seemed to just stand there. She aimed a kick for his head, but he blocked it and pushed his palm into her stomach. She shot back hard and she skid to a halt, glaring up at him.

She held her hands up a bowl form and a ball of raging air began to form. She tossed it to him and it smacked him in the face. He glared at her and pulled out two guns, which seemed to hold a special power by the way they were shaped. Kaida smirked and dodged each bullet as he fired. She quickly formed into her faerie form and raced toward him, slamming her elbow in his stomach. He grunted and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down and slamming his foot in her back.

Kaida winced and flipped over, palms up and shot a fire blast at him, her form changing to her fire form, her wings spreading. Toshi yelled out as the fire scorched his face and backed away as Kaida stood. She slammed into him and began elbowing his face. He shoved her off and she stared at him. Toshi smirked and picked up his gun, aiming it professionally and firing. Kaida held her hand out and fire formed, melting the bullet.

"You cockroach," he insulted, causing Kaida to look at him funny. Toshi sighed and held his hands up. "I give. I ain't fightin' no pretty gal who can whip my butt." Kaida blushed. "And it's not like I'm gonna win anyways if I keep fightin'! You're way stronger than me, for you are a demon and I'm just a lowly spiritual human." Kaida sighed. She got the loser of the bunch.

Toshi smirked and then faced his palms to her, a blue light racing out and hitting her in the shoulder. Kaida gasped and stared at him, shocked. "Then again, I don't have ter quit. I can just beat you up a bit." Kaida rolled her eyes and raced toward him, taking out the pathetic katana Koenma let her use and swung it at him. He dodged and she swiped again. This time it nicked his chest and he hollered out.

Toshi jumped back but Kaida followed and slammed him into the ground as he struggled. He placed his palms to her stomach and the blue light shot her back. Kaida gritted her teeth and rushed toward him. Toshi braced himself but Kaida vanished and reappeared behind him, slamming the hilt of her katana in the back of his head. Toshi gasped and fell down. Kaida glared down at him and huffed. "Don't fake me out, you hick!"

The announcer counted to ten and Team Urameshi was declared the winner.

I groaned and looked up, catching eye of the infirmary. I looked over to see Hiei staring at me. "Hiei ..." I whispered.

"You know, Kirei ..." he began, staring at his hands. "Don't take this the wrong way, but ... you worried me a little bit. I thought you were dead." Kirei blushed and Hiei sighed, staring up at her. "You're a real stupid woman, you know that?" I glared at him.

"What?!" Hiei smirked and I smiled, chuckling a little bit. "What's so stupid about winning?"

"Not only that ... but the barrier..." I blushed. "If the officials caught you, we could've been disqualified and Koenma would have you executed for that." I blushed more and scratched the back of my neck nervously. Hiei stood and stared at me. He sighed and said, "Come on. They should be done with the fights." I nodded and stood, only to sit back down.

"I can't walk...my legs feel like jello!" Hiei chuckled and grabbed one of my arms, pulling it over his shoulders. I blushed and he lifted me up off the bed and set me on my feet.

"Better?" I nodded and he stared at me before leaning in and kissing me softly. I gasped and he pulled back, smirking. I blushed even more and he led me out. I giggled a little as my stomach tickled and we walked out...well, I limped. I saw the announcer on the middle of the platform, saying something about the fights, and the rest of the team standing in the same spots.

"Kirei!" Kaida yelled, running to me. "You're alright?!" I nodded. "Good! Again, Team Urameshi won the Dark Tournament! Isn't that exciting?!" I nodded, laughing. She stared between Hiei and me and smirked before giggling and running off. I glared after her and Hiei helped me up to the stage as the announcer bid us up there.

"This team will receive a medal for an honorary battle and each will receive 1500 yen!" I smiled and the announcer put the medal around my neck and handed me my awards. "Congratulations Team Urameshi!" Cheering began and I sighed. I wanted nothing more than to sleep right now. Hiei smirked at me and began leading me away, causing everyone to look at us momentarily and following cue.

Hiei led me to the hotel and we went up to the rooms. We walked into the living room and I blushed, seeing a pissed off Koenma, in teenager form. "Wow, you can form into a teen?" I asked. He glared harder. "What?"

"I told you no volcano!" he snapped. Hiei sighed and sat me down. Koenma stared between us confused before shaking his head. "I told you this in the beginning."

"I'm just fine, Koenma, so why are you yelling at me?!" I yelled back. "I'm not dead like those other weaklings and I mastered it just fine!" I got up and limped to my room, slamming each door. Hiei glared at Koenma and walked toward his room. Koenma stared ahead of him, baffled, and sighed.

"What just happened?" Kaida giggled.

"The two love birds just flew the coop!" Koenma stared at her oddly before glaring.

"You still have trial!" Kaida frowned and looked away. Kurama grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. "I'll be at my office. When you're all packed up, ask for a portal! I'll send you home and you all can unpack and I'll call you all in!" Everyone nodded and Koenma summoned a portal before walking through it. Kaida frowned and sat on the couch. She totally forgot about the trial.

"It'll be alright, Kaida," Kurama said, lacing his fingers with hers. "Maybe Koenma will see how courageous and loyal you are and decide to keep you on the team." Kaida nodded, but she knew he wasn't going to do that. It was Koenma they were talking about, the hot head. Kaida leaned against Kurama and frowned.

I walked heatedly into my room and sighed, sitting heavily on my bed and sighing. That took a lot of energy to stomp away from Koenma. I wondered why Hiei walked away so angrily.

"I just did." I screamed and looked over. I glared at him.

"Don't do that!" I snapped. He chuckled and walked into my room and sitting on the bed. "So ... were you really worried?" He didn't answer. "Come on! Answer!"

"No." I pouted and he smirked at me. "That doesn't work!" I glared at him and stared away from him.

"Why did you ignore me?" I asked, staring back at him. Hiei sighed and stared away, out the window.

"I just did." I looked at him confused. "Kirei ..." I looked at him, blinking a few times before smiling.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me!" Hiei looked at me, puzzled, and I giggled. "What? Can't figure out why I said that?" Hiei smirked. "I don't have to read your mind to know that you were scared."brBr

"I wasn't scared."

"Really now? Then why did you ignore me, Hiei Jaganshi?" Hiei narrowed his eyes and I giggled. "My point proven!" Hiei shoved me a little and I grinned at me. "Promise not to do it again."

"Promise not to say you won't care if I die?" I frowned. He looked at me and smirked.

"I ... didn't mean that. You were being a big jerk and that pop--" But he cut me off by pressing those familiar lips to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and twirling some of his hair in my fingers. He laid me down and leaned over me, staring into my eyes, smirking. I smiled back and breathed in heavily.

He ran his hands up my sides, which caused me to blush, and he chuckled. "You're such a shy onna."

"I am not!" I blushed more and looked away. Hiei shook his head and sat up, lying against my pillow. I glared at him. "That's my pillow!" He shrugged. I straddled him and smirked. "Hey..." He looked at me, dully. "Don't you _ever_ straddle another girl again!" Hiei smirked and shoved me, causing me to fall to the ground. I moaned in pain and stayed there.

"Kirei?" he asked, staring down at me.

"You're a meanie!" Hiei chuckled and leaned down, picking me up and lying me on the bed. "Are you going to stay with me?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"I don't want anyone to see us, Kirei." I frowned, but nodded. He kissed my forehead and stood. "Get some rest." I nodded. He walked to my window and jumped out without another word. I sighed and turned into fetal position and smiled, biting my lips. I giggled before getting up and changing into some pajamas and settling in.


	33. Chessy Kidnapped

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 33: _Chessy Kidnapped_

_

* * *

__  
"Dad?" I asked, staring over at my father who was peering at some papers. He was getting married this weekend and honestly, I didn't want him to. I still had a bad feeling about Kathrine, but since I messed up so many relationships that could've been good, I backed off._

_"Yes, pumpkin?" he asked, looking over at me with a beam in his eyes. I frowned._

_"Do you love Kathrine, as much as you loved mom?" My dad frowned and took off his reading glasses, setting them on the coffee table and peering at me._

_"Kirei, you must understand that I loved your mother so much. If she hadn't of…died…we'd still be together and we'd be a happy family. Your mother was my soul mate." I smiled. "I love Kathrine, but I could never love her as much as I loved your mother." I hugged my father and he sighed. "Always keep that in mind, pumpkin!" I nodded and stared out the window of our new condo, which Kathrine's parents, my new grandparents, so generously let us rent. I frowned, thinking everything was going to change between my dad and me…now that Kathrine was in the picture._

My eyes fluttered open and I peered around. I frowned. I remembered that day clearly. It hurt to hear him say he loved that conniving bitch, but since it was my dad's feelings, I had to comply. I sat up and stared at my door before swinging my legs off my bed and heading toward my bathroom. I looked in the mirror and yawned. I looked closer and screamed. My hair was pure white with a couple black streaks that were fading.

I ran out of the bathroom and through the hall and into the living room, where only Kurama and Hiei were awake. "My hair's white!" I screamed, pointing to it. Kurama stared at it shocked while Hiei stared blankly at me. "What the hell?!" I growled and Kurama chuckled.

"You look fine with it though!" I glared at him and he blushed, glancing around nervously. I plopped down on the couch and crossed my arms heatedly.

"I don't want white hair! I look old! Old people have white hair!" I mumbled, narrowing my eyes at the TV. The doors opened and Yusuke walked in. He nodded at me, yawning, and walked into the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow but he backed up, staring at me but then he started laughing.

"What? Did you age when you slept or did you just decide to sport it for the older generation?!" He laughed and I glared at him heatedly. Yusuke grabbed a can of monster and began sipping at it before he plopped next to me and began twirling my hair in his fingers. "Well, you certainly don't look half bad with it!" I shoved him, causing him to fall off the couch and spill his drink all over himself, and I laughed sarcastically, mocking him.

"What? Are you sporting monster now?" He glared at me, standing up, and sat back down, away from me. "I can't have white hair," I whispered. "Hey, where are Kuwabara and Kaida? Are they still sleeping?" Kurama nodded and I smiled, nodding as well. "What's for breakfast, Kurama?" Kurama stared at me, shocked, and blushed.

"I ... didn't know we were eating breakfast! I figured we'd go home and we'd eat breakfast there!" I nodded and began fidgeting with my fingers, awkwardly. Soon, Kaida's door opened and she walked in, looking fresh and slightly awake. "Morning, Kaida!" I said, eyeing her. She nodded at me and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a drink. She walked out and sat across from me, smirking.

"Nice hair, you old hag!" I glared at her and stuck my tongue out. "Guess you get the white portion!" I looked at her confused. "You mean to tell me that Koenma didn't tell you?!" I nodded, still confused. "Every elemental maiden that I've ever came across, had a special bond with one element! I don't know what white is tied to, but it has to be something powerful. Veria has pure black hair, which means she's more bonded with fire or darkness, which was her special technique." I nodded. "Man, I hate that woman!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting intrigued.

"Veria is evil now. She was corrupted by the evil side and has been morphed into something disgusting. Instead of a natural beauty that elemental maidens acquire, she evolved into something hideous, to show how hideous she is inside!" I nodded, my mouth parted in shock. "Whenever you see her, you'll understand!" I nodded and leaned back.

"Now we're just waiting for Kuwabara!" I mumbled, sighing. I smirked and got up, walking toward his room, earning an intrigued look from Kaida. I smirked evilly at her and crept into the bedroom where loud snoring was heard from. I looked at the large lump on the bed and crept closer. I peeled the covers back slowly and he snorted, turning over from the coldness. I giggled softly and conjured a large water ball before I froze it and stepped back some.

The boys and Kaida stayed in the living room, confused as to what was going on through Kirei's mind. Only Hiei was smirking. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream, following by loud laughter. I ran back into the room, my face red from laughter and Kuwabara followed after me, his face red and slightly cut but ice was resting on his hair. "Kirei!" he screamed. "That hurt and you disturbed my beauty sleep!"

"What beauty sleep? I highly doubt any amount of beauty sleep is going to help you!" Kaida commented, smirking. Kuwabara glared at her before shaking off the ice and sighing.

"I'll go get packed," he mumbled, sadly. I looked at Kaida, who shrugged, and then after Kuwabara. I frowned. He genuinely sounded sad over Kaida's comment. It was a while before he came back out, but he looked a little happier. I grinned and rushed to grab my bag before we exited the premises and toward outside and Yusuke yelled for a portal, which appeared.

"How does he hear us?" I asked when we reached just outside the house.

"He's always watching us!" Yusuke said, smirking. I blushed and squealed.

"Does that mean he watches me when I shower?!" I shouted, shocked. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed, nodding. "Oh my Kami, what a disgusting pig!" I crossed my arms and plopped on our couch, setting my bags by the door. Kurama chuckled.

"He doesn't watch you, Kirei! The only time he watches us is when we're on missions or in trouble!" he reassured. I glared at Yusuke, who grinned, and then at Kuwabara who flushed.

"Meanies!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out. Yusuke rushed toward me and tackled me, causing the couch to flip over. I screamed and soon, was laughing. I shoved Yusuke off of me, only to have Kuwabara land on top of me. I grunted and relaxed. Kuwabara wasn't the lightest person on earth. "You guys ... are killing my ribs," I choked. Kuwabara grinned and stood, helping me up afterwards. I glared at him and shoved him back, laughing. He fell back over the table and grunted, staring up dizzily. I laughed and pointed at him mockingly.

"What now, suckers?!" I shouted, walking in a circle proudly. I smirked and grabbed my bag, running upstairs. I tossed my bag in my room and looked at Kaida's room, which was opened be a crack. I pushed her door open and saw her staring at her hands, sadly. "Kaida, what's wrong?"

"I get to go to jail, Kirei," she mumbled. I frowned and sat beside her. "I really don't want to go. You guys are great."

"Specifically Kurama!" I said, nudging her with a wink. Kaida smiled, nodding, before sighing.

"I'll miss him the most, I think." I nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be okay. Maybe Koenma will take it easy on you and only give you probation or something or just community service hours and you can come back to join us!" Kaida smiled, nodding. "Now, come on! Don't mope while your man's down there, lonely!" Kaida laughed, nudging me, and I grinned. We walked out and downstairs. Kurama smiled at Kaida and she walked up to him, lacing her fingers with his. They sat on the couch and I smiled, sitting on the armchair. I glanced at Hiei and frowned, sighing.

'_What's wrong, onna?_' I sighed and glanced at Hiei again.brbr

_Nothing! Why ask?_

'_I can feel your negative energy, Kirei, so don't play dumb with me!_' I fidgeted with my fingers and flicked the TV on, acting like there was nothing going on in my head with Hiei.

_I ... don't want to talk about it, Hiei. Really, I don't!_ There wasn't a response and I flicked the TV on to TNT, which was playing Charmed. I leaned back and began watching as Kaida and Kurama talking lowly to each other. Occasionally, I'd hear one of them laugh or chuckle or even giggle. I thought it was cute, but I really didn't picture Kaida to be the loveable type. It was shocking.

Suddenly a portal appeared and Botan stepped out, smiling. "Koenma would like to see all of you!" Grimly, Kaida and Kurama walked in first and I lagged as the two buffoons walked in.

"Hiei!" I said, causing him to turn to me. I hesitated. "I...never mind! I'll tell you later." Hiei narrowed his eyes at me but I made my mind blank and walked through the portal, followed by Hiei. Koenma was sitting on his chair, in his toddler form, and reading through papers and shuffling through them.

"I'd like to congratulate you all on -- Kirei, what's wrong with your hair?!" he exclaimed, staring at my hair. I glared at him, crossing my arms as Yusuke laughed, along with Kuwabara.

"It turned white, but don't worry about it!" Koenma flushed before clearing his throat and nodding.

"Team, we have a crisis in the Makai and we have suspects that it's Veria, the other elemental maiden. We have suspects that she's planning on tearing open a gap between the Makai and the Ningenkai! That would mean ultimate chaos in the ningenkai with that portal open. Almost all the humans would be in grave danger!"

"What kind of danger?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Koenma laced his fingers and sighed.

"Big danger. Most of all the S-class demons will migrate into the Ningenkai and try to destroy every human in the cities they pass through. And some of them will suck the life force out of most of the humans, to grow more immortal!" Koenma explained. "Veria is the top notch demon in the Makai and she will not stop at anything to attain what she wants. She's not an elemental maiden any of you want to associate with!"

Koenma shuffled through some papers and eyed us all. "My source said she was last located in the South East in the Makai! She's been hiding out in some kind of underground mansion that she came to call The Shinjitsu No Uta!" I looked at him curiously.

"The Song of Truth?!" I asked, almost laughingly.

"Don't ask me!" Koenma said. "I'm not Veria! She's, what I've heard, kind of _tweaked_." I giggled. "And she's not in the right state of mind, like she used to be. She was corrupted in darkness by her lover, Ramon: who is a lust demon so Kirei, you be careful." I nodded. "Boys, Veria is no threat to you in lustful ways, but she's still highly dangerous. I don't need you all to kill her, but I do need you all to capture her or stop her plans somehow!"

"Can we kill her if we have to?" I asked, shocking everyone. Koenma merely nodded and set aside his papers, staring at us sternly.

"Kirei, whatever you do ... don't get hit to the ground. Veria is ... different. When you see her, you'll understand!" I nodded and he sighed. "I'll send you a portal right outside the palace, but you must be on high alert!" I glanced back at Kaida, who was staring at him confused. "Kaida, you're going too. I need you for this mission. I need all the available members I can get for this mission! I think, this will be the biggest mission you are all faced with!" The boys looked grim while Kaida and I just glanced at each other.

A portal appeared and Koenma sighed, "Good luck!" We all walked in and were met with a beautiful forest with all the leaves blooming and the cheery blossoms were falling around. I eyed around and subconsciously inched toward Hiei, who glanced at me. It was quiet, but an eerie quiet.

"Okay, let's go," Yusuke said, determined. I was still tired from the tournament, but I guess I'd have to deal with it. I suddenly stopped, feeling a large vibration, and everyone looked at me. My wings twitched and spread instantly as my eyes narrowed. My skin began to grow goose bumps and the boys stared at me, oddly, even Kaida did.

"There's something coming!" I hissed, my power flaring. I didn't know what was coming over me, but it was such an instinct. There was a loud laugh and a rush of wind. I waved my hands and the wind vanished.

"Ah, you do know how to use your powers, oh fair one!" a drawn out voice stated, cackling evilly. Suddenly, a dark skinned woman appeared, with two black wings, and an Egyptian type of outfit. I gasped, catching sight of her. She had four arms, instead of the normal two. My eyes were wide as saucers and so were the boys and Kaida. "What? Surprised to see me?" I glared at her and my wings flared. "Awe, still a fair one. Nothing's tainted you I see! Only pure elemental maidens keep their white hair and you've certainly got it."

Suddenly, I loved my new white hair. "Koenma said I'd be shocked, but I didn't know I'd be this shocked," I said, my wings turning a crimson red. Veria laughed and smirked evilly before waving her hand. A form began materializing and my eyes widened when I saw it. Her familiar dark hair and her wide-set eyes, staring at me confused.

"I see that you know her. Good!" Veria said, smirking. Chessy stared at me, scared, and I glared at Veria. "You better cooperate with me, Kirei, or your sister will pay the price for your actions," she sneered, glaring. "Koenma didn't think I'd know he'd send his groupies after me! Who does he think I am?" I sneered at her and she smirked, holding Chessy close to her and pointing a long, golden finger nail to her throat. She whimpered and Veria chuckled.

"I'll save you, Chessy, I promise," I said affectionately just before the two vanished and were replaced by hundreds of demons. I saw everyone looking at me and I glared, my eyes flaring while my wings ignited with fire. "You'll pay, Veria!" I hissed dangerously as I waved my hand and the hundreds of demons were instantly consumed by magma, which shot out of the ground quickly. I glared at the entrance of the mansion and my lips curled into a snarl. "Even if it's the last thing I do ..."


	34. Kirei vs Veria

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 34: _Kirei vs. Veria_

* * *

I stomped forward, the boys staring at me shocked while Kaida narrowed her eyes. I gritted my teeth and tore through the bushes, toward the entrance of the mansion. I was pissed. No one touches my sister and gets away with it.

"Kirei, you must calm down," Kaida stated. I glared over at her, causing her to gasp, and I stared ahead, another flock of demons coming this way. I yelled out and the wind shot toward them. They all got knocked over and I raised my fist before slamming it into the ground. There was silence before a huge crater appeared below them.

I walked calmly through the debris and the flesh of the demons and toward the entrance. An arm flung around me and I turned around to face a demon. I slammed my hand into his stomach, causing it to go all the way through, and smirked at him as he gasped painfully. I pulled my hand out and glared at he fell. I looked at my bloody hand and shrugged it off, slamming the door open and staring down at the stairs.

"Kirei, you really need to calm down," Yusuke said, frowning at me. I glared at him also and ignored his glare back. I walked down the stairs blindly and entered a long hallway. "Kirei!" the boys yelled, running after me. Kaida hesitated, feeling an odd vibe from the hallway but pushed in, staying close to Kurama who had the same feeling.

I snapped my fingers and a small pebble appeared. I smirked and tossed it down the hallway. It landed with skips and soon, it was slowing to nothing. It was a couple seconds before a loud buzzing sound happened and many tasers shot out on the rock. I gritted my teeth and held my hand up, my hair flaring with the wind that picked up. I screamed out as every wall bust open, the mechanical tasers falling and breaking instantly.

"Veria!" I screamed, angrily. The team stared at me shocked as I glared around. I walked down the hallway, stepping over the machines and smirking at the damage. I turned a corner and gasped, ducking. I looked up to see a tall man with pin-straight black hair and crimson eyes. He smirked and went to hit again, but I grabbed his fist and tossed him into a nearby wall. I smirked at his unconscious self and walked on.

'_Kirei, calm down. Your energy's all over the place!_' I glared over at Hiei and slammed him into a wall, growling.

"You tell me that if you had a fucking sister, you'd be calm when she'd get kidnapped by some psychotic bitch!" Hiei narrowed his eyes at me and went to pull out, but I held him there, my wings spreading quickly. Kuwabara screamed as one hit him in the face and he fell back. "Don't ... tell me to calm down, Hiei," I spat, my eyes flashing red. Hiei glared at me and I let of him, walking down the hallway.

The rest of the wall down the hallway was quiet as I glanced around. The hallway had many pictures of families and children and animals. They all seemed to be related in a way or friends. Whichever it was, it made me miss my father even more. I came to a fork and glanced at each before breathing in heavily.

"Which way, Kirei?" Yusuke asked. I was slowly beginning to calm down, which I knew was good, but I still wanted to be in a rage. I hated Veria and I wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out or her heart. I preferred the idea of ripping out her heart over her throat.

We all came to a door and I peered at it, staring at the door knob. I tore it open and saw another flight of stairs, but this time it was a set of spiral stairs. I began walking down them, not caring about the danger that lurked beneath the stairs. I paused before the end and then stepped off, glancing around. The room was pitch black and I could only feel that there was another presence in the room along with me and the team.

"Welcome Kirei," a familiar voice said. The lights flicked on and I whirled around to see Veria and Chessy. Chessy smiled and went to run to me, but Veria snatched her back, glaring at her. Chessy whimpered and stared away from her. "Your sister has your personality, Kirei: stubborn and a pain in the ass!" I glared at her and held my head up.

"Fortunately she has my look as well!" I spat causing Veria to glare at me and her black wings to spread angrily. I smirked and crossed my arms. Veria kicked Chessy aside and waved her hand. I glared, growling a bit, and watched as a cage appeared around Chessy. I narrowed my eyes and Veria laughed.

"It seems that you haven't even triggered your true potential!" Veria smirked. "Good! This will make it easier for me to kill you!" I rolled my eyes and Veria waved her hands again. A dome shaped barrier appeared around us and I stared around, amazed. "This way your stupid friends won't interfere in your murder!"

"I'd like to see you try to kill me, Veria," I spat as she flicked her fingers and a sword appeared. I cursed. I didn't have any material weapons since my shuriken broke and Koenma didn't give me new ones. Veria smirked and spread her wings, shooting toward me. My wings spread and I braced myself. She slammed into me, her sword piercing my arm slightly, and I grit my teeth, digging my nails into two of her arms.

Veria stopped and grabbed me by my hair, tossing me. I fell to my stomach but I shot up, glaring at her. She flew toward me but I braced myself more and stepped to the side, grabbing her out stretched arm and slamming her into the ground. I raised my arm and a sword made up of water appeared. I went to stab her, but she waved her hand, causing it vanish. I growled and she stabbed up with her sword. I gasped when it pierced my stomach but I ignored the pain and shoved her back, gripping the blade.

Ignoring the pain the best I could, I pulled it out and swung it in my hands, smirking. Both my hands were bleeding as well as my stomach and Veria smirked, rushing to me. I held the sword up defensively and she screamed, facing her palms to me. Fire shot out and I waved my hand. It circled around me, roaring almost, and I smirked, shooting it back.

Veria screamed as the fire scorched her and she waved her many hands, causing the fire to vanish. She spread her arms out in a square and each one was holding one of the four main elements. I narrowed my eyes and she shot each ball at me. I dodged each and skid to a halt before the barrier. I screamed as it shocked me and I fell forward, the blood in my stomach coming out more.

"You're so pathetic, Kirei!" she sneered. I glared up at her, my wings throbbing with pain. "First of all, your wings are under developed and her powers are only had a mediocre level!" I huffed and stared angrily at her. "You fight only on emotions and adrenaline and you can't even mix your elements together." I smirked, standing wearily.

I gripped my stomach painfully and laughed. "You have no idea what I can do, Veria. I have an element at my beck and call that you can't even get to show up!" Veria narrowed her eyes at me and I held my hands out. They tensed up and the ground shook. My wings bled into a nice black and red mixture and I yelled out as lava shot out behind me. Veria's eyes widened and I molded the lava into a large ball before throwing it at her.

She held her hands out, fearfully, but her powers failed and the lava hissed, hitting her. Veria's screams were loud and ear-splitting. I smirked and waited until the lava stopped hissing before I motioned for it to come back. It spun around me and I frowned, seeing Veria still alive, just burned. She began laughing. "I'm an elemental maiden. Your elements can't hurt me as much as it'd hurt another!" I growled. "That's pretty impressive, Kirei! Magma!"

Veria held her hands out and began waving them in a synchronized motion. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide and I screamed, my head killing me. I fell to my knees and the magma wavered. I waved my hand, ignoring the throbbing pain in my head, and the lava vanished in the cracks. I gripped my head and screamed out.

"How does it feel to have your soul twisted?" she hissed. "My inner power is psychic!" I gritted my teeth.

"More like psychotic!" I screamed before jumping up and slamming into her. Her arms wrapped around me, which I thought was gross, and I slammed her into the ground. Veria growled and flipped over, slamming my head in the concrete. I felt light-headed and sighed wearily. Veria jumped away from me and smirked. I looked at the team who were banging on the barrier still and staring at me worriedly, even Hiei. I smirked at them and stood, only to get knocked back down. I looked over to see Veria holding a fire ball tauntingly.

"Did you really think you could beat me, Kirei? You haven't even mastered your true form and you're trying to kill me!" She laughed and I sighed. I was running out of energy and my open wounds were still protruding blood, causing my head to get cloudier and cloudier. I was beginning to loose focus but I shook my head, staring over at Veria who was pretending to yawn. "A human has more of a challenge than you!"

"Shut up," I spat, the wind picking up. I stood shakily and peered over at her. "I can kill you." Veria laughed sarcastically and smirked at me, tossing her ball of fire up and catching it.

"Only in your dreams, Kirei!" she hissed. "I'm an S-class demon and you ... are probably just a lowly C-class!" I gritted my teeth and held my palm out. Veria held her hands out and I fell to the ground, my head spinning. "You are the most pathetic person I've ever met, seriously! You can't even with stand two minor stabs! How pathetic are you?"

I looked up and saw her walking toward Chessy. I glared at her. "Since I'm an evil son of a bitch," she said, grabbing Chessy roughly and making her face me. I glared harder and tried to stand but my arms shook and gave out. "If you can't get up right now, Kirei, your sister will die before you!" I gasped and pushed my upper body up. I brought in my knees and pushed myself into standing position, my head spinning. Veria smirked and in a quick motion, cut Chessy's throat.

"No!" I screamed, watching Chessy's body fall, lifeless. I stared at her shocked as Veria's laughter echoed in my head. Chessy's eyes stared emotionlessly at me as she lay motionlessly and I fell to my knees, my heart pounding as tears fell down my face. Veria smirked and sighed.

"Did you really think I'd keep my word on that one?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "I'm evil, remember?" I stared at the floor blankly and didn't even budge when Veria walked over, bending low and gripping my shoulders. "Awe, such affection you held for your baby sister." She chuckled low. "Human emotions are just so ... useless! It makes you loose your ability of common sense and thought! Tsk tsk," she mumbled in my ear before walking toward the team.

Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouth were wide open and Kaida had her hand clapped over her mouth, her eyes shocked and lined with tears. Kurama was holding her, his face looking grim and Hiei was staring angrily at Veria, his hand gripping the hilt of his katana. "Awe, all of you have such human emotions!" she said sarcastically. "And you, her boyfriend ..." Veria smirked at Hiei who grit his teeth. "Are going to watch her die and join her baby sister in the hereafter."

"You bitch," Hiei snapped. Veria smirked and chuckled low. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Kaida all stared at Hiei shocked about how he was acting and Kaida smirked, staring over at Veria.BrBr

"You just pissed off the wrong people!" Kaida commented, summoning a ball of fire, air, and earth all together. Veria glared at her and huffed.

"I'd like to see you try to get through this barrier," Veria amused, smirking. Veria chuckled and walked back to me. I was still staring at Chessy's lifeless form, shocked and tears streaming my face. "Awe, still feeling sad, Kirei! Too bad. I want you to fight!" She kicked me and I just fell to the ground. I was so numb.

My sister was dead and I did nothing to save her. I got up and began crawling toward Chessy. Veria kicked me again and I sobbed, ignoring the pain and continuing my crawling toward Chessy. Veria glared at me and I grabbed Chessy, drawing her to my chest. "Chessy," I whispered. I was wondering why Veria hadn't killed me yet.

"Sissy," I whispered, running my hand through her hair softly. Her blood mixed with mine and some ended up on my hands. I cupped her face and smiled sadly, the tears falling down on her face. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you and ... that makes me the worse sister in the world. I should've never brought you here." I sobbed and held her tighter.

"Get over it and fight me!" Veria yelled. I felt something bottle up inside me but I ignored it, still gripping Chessy.

"I love you, Chessy," I whispered, my hands gripping her tightly. A beam of light surrounded me and Veria growled, covering her eyes, as did the boys. I stood and stared down at my sister. I looked over at Veria and felt a cold breeze. I looked down and saw that my outfit had changed and my wing span was larger. I was wearing a sheer outfit that only covered what was necessary. I looked at my hair and it was so long. It fell to my butt in subtle waves and glinted in the light.

"No," Veria said, backing away. I looked at her sadly and then back at my sister. My wings spread and glinted in the light. The light reflected off the white and the team had to shield their eyes once more. Veria backed away more and I glared at her, the light dimming. "It can't ... be."

"What are you scared of, Veria?" I spat. Veria stared at me fearfully and I waved my hand. She screamed as a whip of something hit her and she fell to the ground. "Didn't you want me to fight you?" I hissed. "Didn't you?" Veria stared up at me fearfully, her arms shaking, and I smirked.


	35. A Shoulder to Cry On

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 35: _A shoulder to cry on_

* * *

I looked at Veria, my eyes calm but had a small glint of anger. Veria crawled away from me, her eyes wide with fright, but I kept advancing on her. I held my hand out and it slowly formed a small ball of lava forming. I reared my hand back and tossed it toward Veria. It slammed into her stomach and she screamed as it ate at her dark skin. "Why did you kill her?" I asked, reaching my hand out and a link of fire formed between her neck and my fingers.

"I don't have to answer to you!" she spat. I narrowed my eyes and curled on finger. She screamed as a part of her neck's skin ripped off. She glared at me and I stared blankly back at her. "You want to know what? Fine! I just felt like it!" I glared at her, which caused my hair to whip around and the wind pick up.

"You took an innocence's life because you _felt_ like it?!" I snapped. Veria laughed and I narrowed my eyes. "What if I felt like snapping your throat or tearing your heart out?" Veria's eyes widened. "Wouldn't that be fair? Wouldn't that be good enough revenge for my sister?" Veria shook her head. "Oh, really? Then what's a good punishment for an ugly fiend like you?" She didn't answer and I chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't have one!"

I flexed my fingers, which made her float over to me so our faces were inches apart. "You disgust me!" She whimpered. "Elemental maidens are told to be the most beautiful beings alive and you have put their name to disgrace." Veria glared and tried to break free, but screamed when her neck ripped open new wounds. "I wouldn't move if I were you. You see, my inner power is something unique and something that hasn't a name." Veria locked her jaw and I grit my teeth. "I'm going to kill you now," I said, smirking.

"No," she whimpered. "There needs to be two elemental maidens for balance!" I rolled my eyes.

"As soon as you die, there will be another elemental maiden born from two human lovers that qualify. That was how I was chosen," I said, shocking myself I knew that answer.

"No! You were made by demons," Veria stated. I stared at her confused. "You ... you are something other than the elemental maiden!" I glared at her and closed my fist. Veria screamed as her neck split. She fell to the ground, with the same wound as my sister, and I turned away from her as she bled. I bent low to my sister and ran a bloody hand over her forehead. I pulled her into my arms and stood, staring at the boys.

"Kirei ..." Kaida said gently. I looked at her. "You're ... still in your maiden form!" I looked away from her and ignored her statement, walking out of the room, up the spiral staircase. I walked down the hallway and every other minion she had bowed or stared at me, amazed. The team followed me, staring around confused, and we made it outside.

A portal appeared and I walked through it without a word. Koenma looked up at me sadly, but his mouth hung open when he looked at me. "K-kirei?! You're in your ... maiden form?!" I glared at him, causing him to look sad. "Kirei, I didn't know she ha--"

"Well, you should've looked," I snapped, the wind picking up. "Now my sister's dead and it's your fault." Koenma frowned and I stared away from him as Yusuke walked forward, placing an affectionate hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and gasped. "I'm ... taller?!"

"Yes," Koenma stated. "Elemental maidens are tall in their maiden forms! Veria was always in her maiden form, which led her to the morphing part of it." I nodded, staring down at my lifeless sister. "Kirei, I could try to bring her back like I did Yusuke."

"No. I don't need her to remember me not being able to save her." Koenma frowned. "She's in a better place than this hell hole anyways. She doesn't have to deal with Kathrine or the stupid police or ... me." My eyes lit up with tears and I felt a releasing feeling and Yusuke grew taller. I fell to my knees, gripping Chessy to me, my body shaking.

"Kirei, don't blame yourself," Koenma said, walking up to me. I looked at him, my tears lining my face. Koenma frowned. "It's not your fault. You were right ... it was mine. I should've known that Veria would want to get to your heart and pierce it in the most horrible way!" I frowned, my tears splashing on Chessy's bloody self. "I'm so sorry, Kirei." I looked away from him and stroked Chessy's face, my heart throbbing with pain. I couldn't feel anything but my aching heart.

"Will you set up a funeral?" Koenma nodded. "With Sakura blossoms! Chessy loved those." I pursed my lips from keeping myself from crying and sighed, clearing my throat. "She would love to be buried under one."

"I can do that. Certainly!" Koenma smiled and placed a weary hand on my shoulder. "I'll have all the preparations done in at least three days!" I nodded and stared at my Chessy some more. I frowned and closed her eyes slowly and leaning my forehead on hers, clenching my eyes shut. "I'll have Bob take her to get cleaned up and processed," Koenma stated, nodding over some ogre. I nodded and stood, still holding her.

Bob looked at me, sadly, and I stared at Chessy, smiling weakly. "I love you, Chessy," I muttered as I handed her to Bob who paused before walking out. I stared after the ogre and gripped my chest, which ached more as the doors closed. I looked down solemnly and sighed. "Portal Koenma?" I said, more of a question. Koenma nodded and a portal appeared.

I walked through and paused once on the other side before falling to my knees and burying my head in my hands. I felt two arms wrap around me and I leaned into the person. "It's okay, Kirei," the person said. I noticed it as Kaida, since she was the only girl in the house beside me. She embraced me and sighed. "Get her some water or something to drink!" she whispered. I let out a dry sob as I began to completely crumble and Kaida picked me up, walking me toward the couch, I presumed.

She sat me down and I kept my face buried in my hands. "Here, Kirei," I heard. I looked up to see Kuwabara handing me some iced water. I took the glass and began sipping at it. I never knew I could cry this much, honestly. I already missed Chessy. She was so child-like and I loved it. All she ever wanted to do was have fun and make new friends.

"What do I tell Kathrine?" I sobbed. "I have to face her somehow." Kaida frowned at me and I pursed my lips, wiping my face with the back of my hands but that didn't stop the tears from falling. "Then I really will be called a murderer!" I sobbed, the tears falling quicker.

"No, no you won't, Kirei!" Kaida said, frowning. "You didn't kill her!"

"But I couldn't stop it!" I screamed before standing and running out of the house. I ran through the forest, almost blinded by tears, and wiped at my face. No sooner than I did, I tripped over a root and I fell to the ground, sobbing. I sat up on my hands and knees and sobbed, my tears hitting the ground. "It was all my fault," I sobbed. "I was supposed to protect her. That's the duty of the older sister!" I looked up to see my stream. I stood and walked toward it, staring down at it and my tears joining with it. The fish looked up at me, sadly, and I closed my eyes peacefully. I stepped in the water and sat down, staring blankly at the stream flowing over the small rocks and racing passed me like I was just another rock.brbr

The fish swam around me, trying to gain my attention, but all I did was stare blankly as my reflection with wobbled and wavered with the waves. I frowned and ran my fingers through the face of it, fish swimming to rub against it. I frowned and reached up wiping the falling tears from my eyes, but new ones replaced the old.

I sniffled and closed my eyes, trying to stop my tears. I knew that if Chessy was alive, she wouldn't want me to cry. She hated seeing me cry.

_"Sissy?" Chessy said outside my door as I sobbed. Earlier at school, one of the older girls, a senior nonetheless, had accused me of having an affair with her boyfriend and called me all these names. This was the period of time when I didn't have any self-confidence because of my height and the fact I had a fake-mother instead of a real one._

_"G-go away, Chessy," I shouted. These were also the days I hated my younger sister because my fake-mother birthed her._

_"Why you crying?" she asked from outside the door. I sniffled and looked at the door with narrowed eyes. It opened and the petit three-year old strolled in, smiling. "Sissy don't cry. Nothing hurt you." She crawled up onto my bed and grunted when she sat. I frowned at her and she grinned at me. "Mean girls are... mean. You are nice, sissy! You not cry because of them," she said, adding a nod to confirm what she said. _

_"You don't know these girls, Chessy," I said, coldly. Chessy frowned and looked away. I looked at her and felt bad slightly._

_"So what? No one's worth crying over," she said sweetly. "Like you! You don't cry." She hugged me and I tensed. I sighed and wrapped my arms around her. From that moment on, I loved Chessy so much because she'd always cheer me up by doing something goofy or something bizarre that only I'd find funny. From the moment on, I was her big sis and she was my little munchkin!_

The tears fell quicker when I realized I'd never be able to make such hilarious memories with her again. She was always there for me when I needed her. It was supposed to be the other way around, but she was really mature for her eight year old self. I buried my face again, drawing my knees to my chest in the water and staring down at the ripples that were fading and reappearing.

_What am I supposed to do without her? She was my little sister. I can't see my life without her_, I thought, frowning. I closed my eyes peacefully and let the tears seep onto my lashes and fall mercilessly down my cheeks. If I could, I would stop them but there was no way I'd be able to anytime soon.

I was glad no one interrupted my thoughts by the stream. I wanted to be alone for a while, to mourn and sulk without being told to _it'd be okay_ or _everything's alright_ because everyone knows those two lines are phony and won't ever come true. It's a common sense thing. When is it ever okay and when is anything alright?

"My friend Reika used to always say it's better to comfort yourself than to be comforted," I said, petting a small fish that seemed happy I was giving it attention. I frowned, thinking of my friends and how they'd take to hearing Chessy was dead and that I just let her die while I tried to stay standing. They'd probably think I was lame or I had no love for my half-sister. Reika would understand if I told her why I couldn't stand right. Yumi and Yume were always the judgmental types while Karen had a conservative mindset, which always bothered me. Those three would make assumptions before I had a chance to say my part.

"But I loved them," I whispered. "They were my other sisters." I ran my finger softly over a fish who stared up at me sadly. "I wish this never happened. I wish I never grew into the stupid elemental maiden. I wish I never met Koenma. I wish I never met the boys." I frowned. "My life wouldn't be so downhill right now. And I wish my dad never met Kathrine."

I froze after that thought. "Then there'd be no Chessy," I muttered. "Just like now." The tears that I managed to stop started up again and my bottom lip quivered as I watched the fish all swim around me, staring up at me the entire time. "I wish my life was more like a fish's. No worries. No hassles. Nothing. Just swim down a stream and try not to die by rocks and currents," I stated, chuckling slightly as the tears slowed once more.

"Kirei?" I closed my eyes. I really didn't want to deal with people. I looked over to see Kaida, who looked at me kind of lost. "If you hadn't of been talking to yourself, I would've gotten lost." I frowned and didn't laugh as she smiled goofily. Kaida frowned and sighed. "Kirei, I'm not going to sit here and say everything's okay because I've never lost a sibling to someone who said she wouldn't harm her if you complied." I looked away as my eyes lined with more tears.

"But I will say that Chessy doesn't hate you. She knew there was nothing you could do with a wound that went straight through your body and blood coming out of you like a waterfall. Chessy was a smart girl." I nodded, knowing that was true. Kaida sat at the edge of the stream, cross-legged, and smiled gently. "You should remember all the good times and not the bad times. The good times are what keep us going day to day and keep us from hating the world and everything in it."

"Like I hate my powers?" I asked, tearing. Kaida frowned.

"Kirei ... her death had nothing to do with your powers." I frowned.

"Yes, they did. If they had just awoken earlier and I went into my maiden form sooner, Chessy would still be alive." Kaida frowned. "I had complete manipulation over Veria in that form and I could've scared her into not killing my sister." Kaida nodded and reached over, rubbing my shoulder before smiling.

"She loved you and that's all that matters." I looked at Kaida teary before frowning and staring at the water.

Meanwhile, a certain fire demon was staring at the scene, his crimson eyes staring at Kirei's saddened form. He didn't like to admit it but he hated seeing her cry. She wasn't meant for crying. She'd smile and it'd brighten the room. And as she's crying, the whole sky is darkening, he could feel it.

He sighed and leaned against the trunk as the faerie talked to her. He didn't mind her but she showed up when he wanted to go speak with her. He knew she wanted to be alone, but he'd just be there for his shoulder: a shoulder to cry on. _Humans_ he thought cruelly, _when something goes out of plan, you go for shoulders._

He frowned and watched as Kaida stood, smiling down at the frowning Kirei. He ignored what she said as a goodbye and watched the faerie leave before staring back at Kirei who was making circles in the water with her finger, which turned into whirlpools as she did, causing many of the fish to spin around and try to swim straight but failing.

"At least somebody's having fun," she murmured, smiling slightly. The fire demon smirked and kept leaning against the tree, waiting for the perfect moment to go talk to her.

I sighed, creating whirlpools for the fish that seemed to enjoy it, and glanced around before adjusting my position and leaning against the shore line. I let the fish swim over me, around me, and up the legs of my pants and out again. They'd get an inch in before racing out before of the darkness. I sensed someone and turned my head to see the familiar fire youkai, Hiei.

"Salut, Hiei," I stated, frowning. He didn't say anything as he walked forward, sitting beside my head. I kept my gaze away from him, knowing I'd cry and grip onto him for support. "What brings you out here?"

"What else, onna?" I smiled weakly. It was hardly classified as a smile.

"Oh," was all I said as I chased fish with my fingers. I was feeling slightly better, but not much. The talk with Kaida helped a lot since she didn't say the normal _get over it_ theory.

"That doesn't work for anyone." I chuckled slightly. I knew he was digging around in there. "It's not called digging."

"Yes it is," I mumbled. "You're interrupting my thoughts, Hiei."

"Hn." I frowned and stared over at him, our eyes connecting. Instantly, my eyes lit up with tears and he frowned at me.

"Hiei, I don't know what to do," I sobbed quietly. Hiei reached into the water and pulled me out easily, sitting me in his lap. I curled up against his chest and gripped his shirt.

"You'll figure it out," he whispered. "You're a tough girl." I nodded into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck, keeping my face against his shirt, which was growing a damp puddle, as well as his pants.

"I'm ... sorry about your clothes," I whispered as he stood and jumped into a nearby tree. He shrugged and settled me in his lap again. I moved a little bit before settling against his heaving chest. I smiled softly hearing his steady heart beat and gulped before saying, "I can hear your heart."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's really mellow." Hiei chuckled and I smiled. "Do you ever get nervous?"

"No."

"Why?" Hiei shrugged. I chuckled and glanced up at him. Even through hard times like Chessy's death, Hiei still kept me at bay. I hoped tomorrow was a better day and not so emotional. I knew Chessy was in a better place but I still wanted her here with me.

"Everyone wants that," Hiei mumbled.

"Who is this everyone?" I joked. Hiei smirked and I smiled up at him. "Hey, your heart skipped a beat."


	36. Finding out the truth

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 36: _Finding out the truth  
_

* * *

I stared down at Chessy's grave, which was piled with dirt under the most beautiful Sakura tree I've ever seen. I held some flowers that were her favorite, tears falling silently down my cheeks, and I noticed Hiei glancing at me when no one was looking. I sighed and knelt down setting the flowers in a hole that was dug for them. I looked at the tombstone and smiled slightly.

_**RIP  
**Tokawashi Chessy  
May '00 - March '08_

_**Loving sister and friend  
**"I will always love you" - your sister_

_I ran my fingers over the lettering and bowed my head, closing my eyes slightly. Tears leaked out of my closed eyes and I heard many shuffling feet. I looked over to see everyone leaving. I sighed and saw Kaida looked back, smiling. I nodded my head in thanks to her and she smiled back, heading toward the house, which was only a miles walk away. I stared at Chessy's grace again and sighed._

_"I'll miss you, sissy," I whispered, my lips quivering. I gulped back my tears and sighed, closing my eyes as they stung. "I killed Veria for you. I made sure she wouldn't come back, too! The new elemental maiden was born in America so ... I don't have to worry about another Veria coming around. Koenma said he's got his American Spirit Detectives looking over the new elemental maiden."_

_I stared at the grave for so long as the wind swayed around it gently, almost mourning along with me. I dipped my head and covered my face with my hands, crying silently. My body shook as I fell to my knees from kneeling and slowly, sakura blossoms began flying off and landing around the grave. I frowned and sighed. I had to go home. I couldn't stay here all day._

_I pushed myself into standing and stared down at Chessy's grave as the wind tousled my longer than usual white hair. Morphing back into my normal self from my maiden form made me keep my long hair, which I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. I turned away from the grave and walked toward the house. The serenity of the sakura blossoms made me feel almost connected with Chessy since she was so in tune with nature in an inhumane way._

_I turned to the direction of the house and began walking toward it. My thoughts ran to Chessy and my father. I lost two people I loved and cared for so much and I couldn't save either of them. I would've taken a bullet for my dad any day and I would've easily taken Chessy's place if it was my choice. Why did she have to leave, Kami? Do you like me being all alone? I thought, staring up at the sky. Are you going to kill Hiei as well?! Are you? Might as well! You've taken everyone else and made me a demon!_

_I was then snapped back to what Veria said. I was made from demons. I wrinkled my forehead in confusion and sighed. She must've just said that to boggle me. My father wasn't a demon and my mother wasn't a demon as well. I knew that for a fact. My dad never showed signs of abnormality and I don't think my mother could've been a demon: she died giving birth to me._

_"Koenma will know!" I stated before freezing before the house. "Koenma, portal!" A portal appeared quickly and I stepped through just as Yusuke looked through the window at me. I entered Koenma's office and he looked up at me, faking a smile. "Koenma ... I've been meaning to ask you something!"_

_"What is it, Kirei?" he asked, frowning when he saw my puffy eyes and red cheeks. I knew this wasn't a time to ask if my father was my real father because it would just make me more depressed._

_"My father ... is he my real father?" Koenma looked at me confused. "The one that got shot!"_

_"Oh ..." Koenma sighed. "Kirei ... you must understand that --" he stopped. "I'll tell you the story another time, but yes ... he is." I narrowed my eyes at him and noticing he was lying. My eyes began tearing again._

_"He's not!" Koenma's eyes widened. "Then where's my real father?!"_

_"Kirei, you're in no shape to learn of your family! You're already saddened about your sister's death and I don't need you to worry anymore." I frowned at him. "I promise when you're all better and not so depressed, I will tell you the story. I don't think your heart can handle it." I held my head high and narrowed my eyes at him._

_"This is the best time," I hissed. Koenma frowned and motioned to a chair in front of his desk. I sat and stared at him, tears still in my eyes._

_"Kirei ... your biological father was a wonderful man!" Koenma began. "Often he'd help me with missions or he'd tell me of a demon I was trying to capture. His name was Miasho and he was a full-blooded fire demon!" I frowned. "He could do anything with fire, which is why you're such a professional at manipulating fire. Your mother was a human though, which was forbidden in your father's homeland so he was banished from his homeland. He didn't mind, since he loved your mother so much. The tale your human father said was true: your mom dies giving birth to you since you were a demon and she was human. It's rare that a human can give birth to a demon!"_

_"Miasho was so devastated that he gave you to a dear friend of your mother's: your human father who was given strict instructions to raise you as his own. He was told of your future and that is why he was always so caring and always listened when you were upset or under stress. He knew that if you went under a lot of stress or a strong emotion, your power would awaken instantly and destroy an entire city with the power wave," Koenma said, sighing. "Your real father is still alive, living amongst the rejects of the Makai, but he's not in good shape. Your mother's death was very hurtful on him."_

_"Then why did Veria say I was born from two demons?" I asked, getting intrigued._

_"Simple: your father lied to many, saying your mother was a demon so that no one would try to attack her to get to him. He did it to protect his family, but ... it didn't work. When your mother came through the Reikai, it was something different. I learned that she didn't die from birth, even though that's what it seemed like. She was given a poison that killed a woman in 24 hours and someone slipped it in her drink and she just happened to be given birth when it took its toll."_

_"Who was this guy who poisoned her?" I snapped, glaring._

_"I have yet figured out who. I tried for almost ... three years but nothing came up and your mother was already passed on so there was no way I could talk to her about the last drinks she sipped or the last person she talked to beside Miasho!" I nodded. "I tried to get your father in here but he refused!"_

_"Can ... I ever meet him?" Koenma frowned._

_"I'm not sure, Kirei. I'm not too entirely sure if you want to meet him. He's very emotional and seeing you might cause him to go ballistic!" I frowned. "Here's a photo of him." The screen behind him flashed on and a man with black markings on his face showed up. I gasped. "Yes, he looks like you, a lot! You both have the same facial features." I nodded. I've never seen someone look so like me. My human father said we didn't look alike because I inherited all the looks from my mother._

_"Wow, my human father was very good at playing it off," I whispered, tears springing to life. Koenma nodded. "I'm ... I'm going to go!" A portal appeared and I walked through as Koenma sighed, flicking the screen off. I stared at the floor, blankly, and Kaida was the first to notice me._

_"Kirei!" she shouted, standing. "What ... what's the matter?" The boys looked at her weirdly. "You look ... stressed on something else." I narrowed my eyes and glared at them all._

_"How would you feel if you just found out the man you thought was your father was just a replacement?" I snapped before walking upstairs, my tears falling down my face. Kaida frowned and winced when she heard the door slam._

_"She has really bad luck," Kurama whispered. "I feel bad for her." Kaida nodded._

_"I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid," Kaida whispered so only Kurama could hear. Kurama looked at her shocked and Kaida sighed. "It's not a nice feeling when everything gets taken away from you all in a matter of minutes or days." Kurama nodded and Kaida frowned. "I want to go talk to her, but I know she'd just kick me out. Our best bet is to let her cry it all out before we say a word to her. It'd be better."_

_"Is that really wise, though?" Kurama asked._

_"Yes. Girls are different than boys when it comes to emotions. When I'm sad or depressed or something like that, I want to be alone until I decide to come down and talk!" Kurama nodded and Kaida sighed, flicking through the channels on the TV until she saw a movie on and left it there._

_Hiei stared out the window, wanting nothing more than to go up and see Kirei, but that'd be suspicious and hearing what Kaida say made him less anxious to see Kirei. If Kaida was right, Kirei would just tell him to leave and probably get violent and he didn't want Kirei to be angry with him. He frowned and kept his gaze outside, where clouds were beginning to roll in._


	37. The Plan

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 37: _The Plan_

* * *

The next couple of days were horrible. I hardly left my room. I hadn't eaten in a couple days. I didn't feel like it. It was now late at night and again, I couldn't find sleep. I flipped over constantly, trying to find sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw my sister's frightened eyes or my biological father's face. I wanted nothing more than to sleep, although I was scared I'd never wake up.

All day and every day so far, all I felt was a pain in my chest from my heart and I'd be compelled to rub it or begin crying again. My eyes were permanently swollen from crying and my face had red blotches on them most of the time. I heard a creak and looked over to see Hiei crawling through my window. I turned away from him, staring at the spot my sister was usually sleeping in and rubbing it.

He didn't say anything as he sat on the edge of the bed and I felt him staring at me. I know I looked like crap. My hair was matted and my face pasty. I was malnourished from not eating and I was getting dehydrated. "Kirei," he whispered. I ignored him and frowned. "What are you doing to yourself?"

"Punishment," I mumbled. Hiei's eyes widened and I sighed. "I'm punishing myself for not saving my sister and not knowing that man was an imposter," I said, emotionlessly. Hiei frowned. I had no emotion once so ever when I spoke and my voice pierced through his heart and almost stabbed him.

"You shouldn't be punishing yourself from something that you couldn't predict or change," Hiei stated, running his hand sincerely over my arm. I glanced at him but didn't reply. "Kirei, come on!" he snapped. I could tell he was getting aggravated. "I hate seeing you like this and you're wasting your time. Sulking and _punishing_ yourself won't get your sister back and the fact that your father is really a demon out of your mind, so you're wasting your time."

"Then get out, Hiei," I said, coldly. Hiei restrained from gasping but his face contorted in shock. I sat up quickly and shoved him off the bed. He stumbled but caught himself, staring at me shocked. "Just leave me alone already! You have no idea what I'm feeling and you have no sympathy, you heartless demon!"

"Heartless?" Hiei asked, deadly. I glared at him.

"That's right! You're a heartless, selfish prick who only cares for his stupid self!" Hiei's eyes narrowed as his jaw locked. "I can't believe I ever kissed you," I blurted out, but I couldn't stop. It was like word vomit. "You're ridiculous and I hate that! You know what? I hate you!" I could tell that hurt Hiei because his eyebrows twitched and his lips formed into a frown. But for some reason, my heart didn't care. I stood and shoved him back toward the window. "Get out!" I screamed, crying once more. "I never want to see you again unless I have to! So get out!" Hiei stared at me blankly before vanishing. I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands.

"I hate you," I mumbled. "I hate you!" I slammed my fists on the floor and the tears fell out quickly. I stood and slammed the window shut, locking it and leaning against it. I shut the curtains and leaned back against the blocked off window. I began breathing heavily as my tears quickened. I began hyperventilating and I fell to my knees, gripping my chest as my heart lurched.

"I hate ..." I whispered. "I hate you." My lip quivered as I whispered _I hate you_ over and over again, each time making my tears fall out faster. I know I didn't mean any of that but I couldn't stop from saying it. It was like a special defense my heart put me through. I couldn't take anymore pain. I wanted nothing more than to die myself since the one's I loved the most were dead. I became sobbed loudly as my breath turned rapid.

"Kirei?!" I heard at my door after some pounding. I ignored them and continued to cry. The people slammed on the door but I ignored them still as I crawled toward my bed, my tears creating a small line of drops toward my bed. I fell against my pillow, the world turning silent as I stared at my blocked window, and all I could hear was my breathing and the feeling of my tears sliding down my cheeks.

Kaida came into view and her face seemed worried. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Kirei?" I heard and saw Kaida's mouth moving. "Kirei, talk to me." I shook my head and gripped my aching heart. "Kirei, come on. You did nothing wrong." I turned away from her and stared at Chessy's spot. I gripped her pillow and cuddled with it. I knew Kaida was still in there but I didn't want anyone with me. "Kirei, you need to talk to me ..."

"Get out," I whispered and Kaida's eyes widened. My voice sounded so broken and so heartless. If she didn't know better, she'd thought I was dead. "Kaida, please ... I don't want to say something that will hurt you too." Kaida frowned and stared at me confused. But she obligated and ran her hand over my arm before walking out and shoving a worried Yusuke and tearing Kuwabara out.

They shut the door and Kaida frowned. "She's so ... broken," Kaida said, almost tearing herself. She felt her pain when she talked. She felt Kirei's heart and it wasn't doing so good. "We need to do something to get her back on her feet."

"There's nothing you can do," someone said. They looked over and saw Hiei, his eyes narrowed and his jaw locked. "Just let her cry herself to death!" Kaida glared at him.

"Don't you care that she's killing herself slowly?!" Hiei glared at her.

"Why would I care?" Hiei said and Kaida's eyes widened. Hiei walked into his room, slamming his door and Kaida frowned. Kirei did something to him and she wanted to find out what. Yusuke and Kuwabara went to bed and Kaida stayed outside Kirei's door, hoping she wouldn't hear another out break from her. Kaida sighed and walked toward Hiei's door.

She walked in without knocking and saw him staring at a katana, emotionlessly. "Hiei?" Kaida said, causing him to look up, glaring. Kaida shut his door and frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Kaida sighed.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone if there's something going on between you and Kirei." Hiei glared at her.

"There's nothing going on," he snapped before standing and clenching his fists.

"Did she say something to hurt you?"

"Hn, that baka onna can't hurt me." Kaida frowned, sighing.

"Not physically, but emotionally." Hiei frowned and stared at the ground. Those three words rushed through his head and he sighed. "What'd she say, Hiei?" Kaida was certain he was going to tell. He was slowly breaking his outer shell right now and she wanted to see how badly Kirei was. Kaida knew how much Kirei cared for Hiei so she had to say something bad to make Hiei so pissed off.

"She said she hated me," Hiei confessed. He didn't know why but he felt he had to tell someone. He was tired of not being able to hug her in front of others or not being able to hold her like Kurama was able to Kaida. Kaida stayed silent, not knowing if she should speak or not. "And she told me that she never wanted to speak to me again." Hiei compulsively hit the wall near him and glared out the window.

"She doesn't mean that," Kaida whispered. Hiei glared over at her.

"Yes she did. I heard it in her voice." Kaida frowned. Hiei sighed and stared over at her. "You need to leave, faerie!" Kaida frowned. "I don't know why I just talked to you, but you need to leave." Kaida nodded and walked out of the room without another word. She didn't want to over-stay her welcome in his room. He already consulted in her and that was enough for her.

"She's worse than I thought," Kaida mumbled, walking into her room and crawling into bed. She flicked the lights off and sighed. No matter how hard she thought, Kaida couldn't think of anyway to make Kirei feel better. Kaida turned to her side and frowned. She and Kirei became so close and she hated seeing her so depressed. It wasn't good for her powers either.

The next morning, Kirei didn't come down as usual. Kaida fixed a plate of food when Kurama finished cooking and set a bowl of ice cream in the corner as well. Ice cream was the healer of broken hearts. Kurama frowned at her and Kaida sighed. Kaida walked upstairs and knocked lightly on Kirei's door. She pushed it open and saw her lying on her bed, her eyes wide open.

"Kirei, I brought you some food." No answer. Kaida didn't expect one. She cleared the night stand off and set the tray of eggs, bacon, pancakes, a glass of milk, and a bowl of chocolate ice cream on it. Kaida looked at Kirei, frowning, before walking back out. Kaida shut the door and listened in, but heard no shuffling. Frowning, she walked downstairs and saw everyone eating, except Hiei. Kaida knew why. He was hurting, even though he was better at hiding it than Kaida had ever seen before.

Kaida sat beside Kurama and frowned at him. Kurama smiled weakly before eating himself. Kaida ate slowly, as did everyone else, and she helped Kurama with the dishes when everyone was finished. "Kurama," Kaida began. "I tried to think of a way to cheer Kirei up and ... well, yeah." Kaida stopped herself from spilling Hiei's blurting last night. Hiei would kill her if she told anyone.

"I know, me too." Kaida looked at him, anxiously. "No, I couldn't think of anything."

"Damn." Kaida and Kurama walked into the living room, their hands linked, and Kaida felt Hiei's aura change to a hard feeling. Kaida sat on the couch and stared at him for a while before sighing.

"I think I have a plan to cheer Kirei up," Yusuke said. Kaida looked at him, shocked. "We should go get her friends from the Ningenkai!" Kaida gasped. That was a brilliant plan. If anyone knew her, they'd know her. They could probably persuade her to stop moping and just live the moments for Chessy instead of with Chessy. "If we can't get all four, we have to get at least her friend, Riku or something!" Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"Reika!" Everyone looked at him, shocked. "What? I'm good at remember names!" Kaida chuckled before nodding.

"Yusuke, that's a really good idea! We have to put this into order as soon as possible!" Yusuke nodded. "When's school?"

"Well, today's Sunday, so tomorrow!" Kaida nodded. "Kuwabara and I will actually go to school for once and talk to them. Reika's more open-minded, I think ..." Yusuke wrinkled his forehead in confusion and sighed. "Whatever! All I know is that I saw Reika with Kirei more when Kirei still went to school!" Kaida nodded, getting excited.

"Only bring her! We don't need three other people to know of the Reikai!" Yusuke nodded at Kaida's comment and Kaida sighed, relieved. Bringing a best friend from her human life might make her snap back to reality. "Oh shit," Kaida said, her eyes widening. "What are we going to do about Kirei's wings? This girl will get freaked out no matter what!"

"I'll fill her in that Kirei's a little different and warn her that she might get shocked but to not show it. She should understand, somehow," Yusuke said, nodding to confirm his statement. Kaida nodded and looked up at Kurama who had his thinking face on.

"That might work, but there's always a possibility of people following us because she's Kirei's friend. They're still looking for Kirei!" Kurama stated, ruining Kaida's excitement.

"If they see us go through a portal, they see us. No one will believe them. They'll most likely send them to an asylum or something!" Yusuke said and Kurama nodded, still showing his thinking face. "Hey, look! **Mindfreak's** on!"


	38. Reika's Ability

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 38: _Reika's ability_

* * *

Reika was talking animatedly with Karen about what had happened in history, which was very simple. Someone had flung a booger so far that it landed on the chalk board, right where the professor was writing. Karen didn't think it was very funny, but Reika was trying to make a point about how far it flew. "You're gross, Reika," Karen stated before walking off. Reika frowned and sighed.

_Kirei would laugh_ she thought, taking a seat at a random bench and yawning. She was so tired lately and it was probably because she was waiting for Kirei to call all night or to show up at her house. Reika knew Kirei didn't kill her father. She loved him way too much. But it's been almost six months since she went missing. Or _on-the-run_ as channel 4 put it. Reika knew she was just hiding until they figured out who the real killer what. Reika had no doubt it was Kathrine.

"Reika!" Reika looked up to see Brandon coming over, his charming smile lighting up Reika's day. Reika smiled at him and patted the seat beside her. He sat and smiled at her. "How are you? You never come say hi to me anymore."

"Sorry, Brandon. My mind's just been ... on other things," Reika mumbled. Brandon frowned, nodding. Out of all of Kirei's friends, Reika was taking it the hardest since they were the closest. They were more in common in the mind and shared the same hobbies and interests. And the fact that Reika could always talk to Kirei and not be judged.

"On Kirei, huh?" Reika nodded and Brandon slung an arm over her shoulders. "She'll show up and that's when the cops will realize she didn't do it." Brandon didn't know Kirei that well, but he knew her well enough to know that she and her father were very close. He'd pick her up from school and she'd be so happy to see him and before they'd leave, Brandon would see them hug and that was rare between child and parent, especially at Kirei's 15-year old age.

"I miss her," Reika stated, causing Brandon to frown. "I wish she'd show up or something or call me. It's not like the police are following me."

"Reika!!" Reika looked over to see Yusuke Urameshi running toward her.

"Urameshi?" she questioned as he stopped before her, panting. "Catch your breath, Urameshi!"

"I know," he snapped before Kuwabara trotted over also. Reika stared at them, confused, and watched Brandon leave as Yusuke caught his breath. "You need to come with us."

"And why's that, Urameshi?" Reika asked her cocky self kicking in. Yusuke narrowed his eyes.

"We know where Kirei is and she needs your help." Reika stared at him, contemplating before nodding and standing, pulling her book bag onto her shoulder.

"Are we leaving now or waiting until after school?" Reika inquired, staring between the two.

"Now!" Kuwabara stated, nodding to Yusuke. Reika narrowed her eyes, suspiciously, but followed them off campus and toward the nearby forest. Reika kept her guard high since she had no idea who these two boys were, in-depth anyways. She knew of them but knew nothing of them. "It's just ahead, Reika, so you don't have to worry!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara glanced at each other and Kuwabara grinned, nodding. "Reika, we have to blind fold you so police can't interrogate you and find out where she is!" Reika stared at Yusuke suspiciously as he pulled out a bandanna. "Don't worry. Kirei would murder us if she found out we hurt you." Reika nodded and let him blind fold her. Yusuke grabbed her hand and led her forward. "Watch out for the rock." Reika stepped over what she presumed to be rock and heard the boys sigh before she felt a dizzying feeling.

"What was that?" she questioned as Yusuke untied the bandanna. Yusuke smiled and motioned to a house. "Was this house always here?" Reika looked at the boys and they were grinning.

"Not exactly. You see ... the dizzy feeling you got, was from an underground type of passage way!" Kuwabara said nodding. Reika nodded, believing them a little bit, and Yusuke walked to the door. "The only way to get in is to know where the latch is and we couldn't risk letting Kirei get caught."

"Yes, I understand," Reika mumbled, following Kuwabara into the house. Reika stared around, amazed. It was a beautiful modern house with average customs. Reika looked around and saw a black haired boy at the window and a couple sitting at a couch, but she saw the familiar red head of a boy she knew. "Suichi?!"

Kurama turned around, shocked, and saw Reika. "Reika!" he exclaimed, smiling brightly. "It was you they were talking about? You're Kirei's friend?"

"Yea!" Reika said. "Oh my Kami, I haven't seen you in months!" Reika brought Kurama in a hug and he stole a nervous glance at Kaida, who was just smiling. "My mom has been bugging me about you!" Kurama laughed. "I hate being younger than you. I can't pick on your stupid fan girls anymore!"

"Yeah. I liked those days. Since you're not my bodyguard anymore, they swarm me constantly." Reika laughed and patted his shoulder. "This is Kaida, Reika! She's ... Kirei's new friend that she acquired!" Reika smiled at Kaida, who smiled warmly back.

"It's nice to meet you!" Reika stated and Kaida returned the statement. "So ... what's wrong with Kirei that you need me help with?" Reika asked, frowning. Kurama glared over at Yusuke and Kuwabara and they grinned nervously. Reika looked at Hiei and noticed he had crimson eyes, but shrugged it off as contacts.

"Oh, well ... Kirei's sister was murdered," Kurama stated. Reika gasped, covering her mouth as her eyes got big. "And this was ... about five days ago and she hasn't come out of her room. None of us know if she eats or drinks. Kaida put food in her room the other day, but no one knows if she ate any of it." Reika sighed.

"I can't imagine how hard this is for her." Kurama nodded, frowning. "First her father and then her sister." Kurama blushed, looking away. "What?"

"Well, then she found out that her father, the man who got shot, wasn't her real dad!" Kurama stated. Reika sighed, running a hand through her loose hair, frazzled.

"I don't know what you guys expect me to do," Reika whispered. Kurama smiled.

"We want our Kirei back," Kaida said, standing. Reika looked at her, frowning. "And ... she's kind of killing herself."

"It's to be expected. Whenever Kirei feels a strong emotional bond with someone, she ends up getting depressed if something happens to them. She's always been that way." Reika sighed. "Where is she?"

"Upstairs, second door on the left," Yusuke said, smiling weakly.

"I don't know what I can do, but I'll try something." Yusuke nodded but stopped her before going up.

"Um, when you walk in there ... don't scream." Reika looked at him, confused, but he just smiled and let her go. Reika shrugged it off and walked toward the hallway and down it. She came to the second door on the left and stared at it.

"Kirei?" she mumbled, knocking lightly. "It's me ... Reika!"

"Reika?" my voice cracked through the door. Reika winced, hearing the pain in my voice and sighed.

"Yeah, can I come in?"

"I guess." Reika walked in and I looked over at her, my eyes puffy.

"Kirei ..." she mumbled but then gasped, staring at my white wings, which drooped with sadness. "Are those ... wings?"

"Yes," I mumbled, blankly. I didn't feel like talking, even though Reika was here. Reika shut the door and stared at me, shocked.

"Are they ... real?" I nodded. "Wow ... um," she paused. Reika held her head up and cleared her throat, dismissing the wings. "I heard Chessy died." I nodded, my eyes springing with tears again. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me," I whispered, playing with a string on the blanket. Reika sighed and sat on the edge of my bed, setting her hand on my arm.

"Try me, Kirei!" I looked at her and sighed.

"I was pronounced an Elemental Demon, right?" I mumbled, sniffling. "It was days after my father got shot by Kathrine!" Reika gasped. "Yeah, she killed my father. Anyways, I was brought here, in the Reikai, also known as the Spirit World, to save me from going to jail. This is where I've been." Reika nodded, getting overwhelmed with suspicious, confusion, anxiety, and curiosity.

"Well, then I became known as an Elemental Maiden, which is higher than any being on earth, ok? There are only two in each other: me and the other one, named Veria. Koenma, who is the ruler of the Reikai, sent me and the boys, who are called Spirit Detectives or Reikai Tantei. I prefer Spirit Detectives." Reika nodded her eyes large. "You see, he sent us after Veria to capture or kill, whichever it came down to, and turns out she knew we were coming and held Chessy captive." My eyes welled with tears and I wiped at them hastily.

"Veria said if I complied ... nothing would h-harm Chessy," I said, choking up a bit. Reika sighed. "But she w-went against her word and killed her an-anyways! And it's all m-my fault!" I buried my face in my already soaked pillow and my shoulder shook with every sob.

"Kirei, it's not your fault." I sobbed harder. "This Veria chick seems like a nasty person. She went against her word and made you believe you could trust her." I frowned and wiped at my face, looking up at Reika. "If I had a little sister who was kidnapped, I'd do anything the kidnapper said just to make sure my sister was safe. And I would understand if it wasn't my fault if the kidnapper went against his or her word."

"R-really?" Reika nodded.

"Chessy would understand that also, Kirei. She wasn't a stupid little girl. She understands things some adults can't figure out." I chuckled, knowing that was true. "Kirei, Chessy loved you with her entire heart, soul, body, bones, everything. She would never think of you like the way you think of yourself, right now!" Reika smiled and I sat up, hugging her. Reika sighed, glancing at my wings fearfully, but ignored them and hugged me back. "Always remember that, Kirei. Chessy loves you and always will, just like you'll always love her."

"I do love her," I mumbled. Reika nodded.

"And try to keep in mind all the good times with her. I know there are tons of them. Don't think of her death. She's always with you!" I smiled. "Remember? Your dad used to say that." I frowned. "And I don't care if you have another biological daddy, Kirei. Mr. Tokawashi was your father! He raised you and that makes him your father!" I smiled sadly, but nodded.

"Now, come on downstairs. Your friends, and saviors from the police, are so worried about you." I frowned and pulled away from her, staring down at my soaked pillow. "Now what's wrong?"

"Hiei," I mumbled, burying my hands. "I said ... I hated him." Reika frowned, confused. "I don't hate him, Reika!" Reika smiled, nodding. "But ... it just came out of me like vomit. It was like someone else said it." Reika sighed.

"If you say sorry, he'll understand."

"No, he won't. He's not that kind of boy, trust me," I whispered. Reika frowned. "I think I'll stay up here ..."

"Kirei, no! Have you seen yourself?" I looked at her. "You're pasty and dead looking. You need food and water. I'm surprised you haven't died yet." I sighed. "This Hiei guy will understand if he truly likes you, Kirei!" I frowned.

"I'm sure he doesn't anymore." Reika paused, staring at me, shocked. "I also said ... I n-never wanted to see him again." I bit my lip as tears streamed my face.

"Kami, if you ain't said about one thing, it's another." I laughed a bit and looked at my grinning friend. "Just explain to him that you didn't mean it and that you'd like to make up." I frowned. "Induce him with sex." I gasped.

"Reika, no!" Reika giggled and stood, holding her hand out. "What?"

"Come on, let's go!"

"No ..." I whispered. "If I were to go down there, he'd see me and I'd see him and I'd cry again." Reika frowned.

"Don't you want to talk to him?" I frowned.

"Even if I did and he wanted to talk to me, we couldn't. We forbade ourselves from talking civilized in front of the others." Reika looked at me confused, sitting on my bed. "We're a secret romance, I guess you can say." Reika nodded and I sighed. "It'd be better if I just avoided him for a while. He's probably still mad at me or doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm not a strong girl, like he said when he t-tried to comfort me." I bit my lower lip, clenching my eyes shut.

"He ... tried to comfort you?" I nodded. "Oh, Kirei," Reika mumbled, bringing me into her arms. "You are so stubborn!" I laughed and she smiled. "But you're a stinky stubborn girl!" I gasped. "Take a shower, now!" Reika stood, pointing to my bathroom. I blushed and nodded, getting up and walking to my bathroom. "Kirei ..." I turned to her. "I'm not ... dreaming this, right?" she asked, staring fixedly at my wings.

"No, Reika, you're not!" I mumbled. "This is all true." Reika nodded, still staring at my wings, and I closed the bathroom door. Reika sighed, rubbing at her eyes, and walked out of the room. Reika walked downstairs and everyone looked at her.

"She's taking a shower," Reika explained. Everyone sighed. "Who's Hiei?" Reika asked. Hiei looked from the window toward her, narrowing his eyes, and Reika glared at him. "We need to talk." Hiei glared back at her but obliged. The two walked outside and Reika sighed, staring at him as he leaned against the porch pillar. "Kirei feels really bad about what she said."

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reika snapped. "I got her to be over the whole sister dying thing and the changing of fathers, but now she's depressed about what she said to you." Hiei glared at Reika.

"Not my problem!" Reika growled irritably and glared daggers at Hiei.

"You are just like every other stuck up jock in the world, you know that? You're Kirei's first real crush, besides that loser Jake guy, and you don't give a damn about it!" Hiei narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, that's intimidating!" Reika said, rolling her eyes. "Scum like you drive me crazy! Sweet girls like Kirei fall for you and you don't catch. You just let her fall in the ditch behind you!" Hiei watched, shocked, as Reika walked inside. Not once had any normal ningen girl talked to him like that.

Hiei stared at the ground after Reika left and sighed. _That baka ningen doesn't know anything! _he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes. "Hn," he whispered before walking inside and heading to his windowsill and sitting. He stared out the window and frowned to himself. If that ningen was true and Kirei was truly sorry, should Hiei forgive or treat her like crap, like she had done to him?

_I treated her like that once, though and she didn't like it, as well as me!_ Hiei thought. Hiei smirked, ignoring the chatter behind him. He knew what to do, but he had to make sure Kirei was sincere about feeling bad.


	39. Girl's Day

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 39: _Girl's Day_

* * *

I stared at myself in my bathroom mirror and sighed. I looked better, but not quite myself. I still had a gaunt look in my eyes and my skin wasn't acquiring its natural redness. I stared away from it, my hair falling over my face. I walked into my bedroom and quickly dried off. I had to admit though, taking a shower cheered me up some. It made me feel less gross and disgusting.

I dressed in some black sweats and a matching black tank and tied my long hair up into a ponytail. I missed my short hair, even though my long hair was really pretty and the curls are really cute. I sighed and looked at my door. I walked toward it and went to grab the doorknob, but the door swung open. And it doesn't open into the hallway.

I screamed as the door smacked my nose and I fell back, gripping my now **bleeding** nose. I looked up to see a shocked Yusuke, staring at me. I glared up at him and he grinned nervously. "Um, Kaida and Reika asked Kuwabara and me to bring up some chairs!" Kuwabara rushed in, holding two chairs and then ran out, panting. Yusuke rolled his eyes and Kuwabara came back in, holding a plastic box of ... _things_. He dropped it and sighed, grinning at me.

I stared at them confused and they ran out, shutting my door. I blinked a couple times before remembering my bleeding nose. I grit my teeth and ran to my bathroom, rinsing my nose out. I heard my door open and looked over only to have my head pushed in the sink and my ponytail ripped out. I screamed and looked up to see Kaida grinning. "Oh kami, what happened to your nose?!" Reika yelled, her eyes wide.

"Ask Yusuke!" I growled as Kaida began soaking my hair. "Is there any reason why my hair's being washed twice?!"

"Erm, it's national _let Kaida do your hair day_!" Kaida said, grinning. I looked at her weirdly but screamed as shampoo got in my eyes. "Oh, stop whining!" I sighed and let her wash my hair. She flipped it over into a towel and led me to a chair in the bathroom, which magically appeared. I stared at it momentarily before Kaida slammed me into it. "How short do you want your hair, Kirei? Pixie? Boy? Shoulder?"

"You're doing my hair?!" I asked, excitedly. Kaida nodded, grinning. "Oh my kami!! I want it…pixie!!" Kaida nodded and walked into the bedroom, grabbing the box of things and walking back. Reika grinned at me as she sat on the counter and Kaida grabbed a pair of scissors and a small comb. She began brushing my hair and I sighed.

"So, how you doing now?" Reika asked. I shrugged.

"Better," I mumbled as Kaida grabbed my hair in a ponytail and cut it off. I eyed it happily as she tossed it in the trash and looked back at Reika, who was beginning to study Kaida. "What are you looking at?" I asked, catching Kaida's attention. Reika blushed and shrugged. "What? Tell us!"

"Well…you're going to look at me weirdly, but…" Reika paused, her eyes widening for effect. "Does Kaida have pointed ears?!" Kaida and I stared at her blankly and Kaida sighed, cutting my hair again.

"Tis true! I have pointed ears." Reika gasped. "Don't tell anyone, because Tolkien doesn't want the truth to be told." Reika's eyes widened. "I'm an elf from Lord of the Rings, in Mordor! I'm the only survivor of that last war and I'm around…a thousand years old!" Reika gasped, her eyes widening. "Yeah. Legolas and I were romantic, but we never got to bear a child because of the war. I was devastated when he ended up dying by a deceitful dwarf's hands! I killed that dwarf but it made no difference. I couldn't bear a child with my love." I stared ahead, shocked and slowly, my left eye twitched as I listened to the story, but not from anger.

"Oh my, really?" Kaida nodded, looking so serious. "What was Aragorn like? Was he actually real?" I closed my eyes, holding in my giggle as Kaida worked on layers.

"Oh, he was quite the charmer! If he hadn't of told me of Arwyn, or whatever that bitch's name was, I would've had him in a heartbeat!" Reika's eyes widened more as she leaned further on the counter, intrigued. I couldn't hold it anymore and began laughing hysterically. Reika looked at me weirdly, but Kaida began laughing as well.

Reika grew a blank face before she glared at both of us. "You lied to me!" she said, pouting.

"Yeah, so? You believed it!" I said, laughing. Kaida and Reika smiled at each other, glad to see me laughing. I kept giggling as Kaida finished with cutting my hair and she covered my eyes, grinning.

"Stand up," she said. I stood and she turned me to the right. "Look!" She uncovered my eyes and I gasped. She was really good at hair, for a demon. My hair was so cute in a pixie cut and its white color. "We're not finished with you, yet!" Kaida and Reika dragged me out and sat me on my bed. Reika ran back to the box and grabbed it. I looked at my bathroom and wrinkled my nose. My hair was everywhere on the floor.

"We're doing ... face masks!" Reika yelled, grinning. I grinned and Kaida rummaged through the box as Reika sat beside me. "After face masks, we're doing feet exfoliates!" I giggled, wriggling my toes as she said that.

"Here they are," Kaida yelled, pulling out three packets of face masks. "Pick your scent." There was lavender, sakura, and lily. I grabbed the lily, avoiding the sakura, and grinned. "Heck yes! I call sakura!" Reika frowned, grabbing lavender, and Kaida giggled. "Come on!" We all ran into the bathroom, but I almost slipped on my hair trimmings.

We all laughed and I jumped on the counter, kneeling. Reika stared at my wings, still shocked at them, but I nudged her, causing her to snap out of it. "Don't worry, Reika! My wings don't take away from me," I said, grinning. Reika smiled and we all began applying our face masks, silently. "I bet we could scare Yusuke and Kuwabara if we snuck up on them with the masks," I said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh my goodness," Kaida said. "That's brilliant!" I grinned. "Kirei's back!" Kaida picked me up and spun me around. I screamed, laughing at the same time, and Reika laughed, pointing at us. "Let's go do it!" I nodded and we finished applying our masks. "Oh wait!" Kaida ran to the box and pulled out a bottle of something and three shower caps. "We have to do this too!" She put some of the cream in all our hands and we mixed it in our hair, putting the shower caps on top.

"I bet we look like monsters," I whispered as we snuck down the hallway. Kaida shushed us and peeked around the corner and then grinned evilly at us. I giggled while Reika's eyes sparkled with malice. brbr

"Oh, perfect. They're on the couch!" Kaida whispered. I nodded and we began creeping down the stairs. Kurama came out of the kitchen and jumped, his eyes widening. Kaida placed her finger over her lips and pointed to the two buffoons. Kurama smiled and I grinned mischievously at him. Kurama smiled wider, shaking his head, and stepped back some, but not much. I figured he wanted to see the show. I averted my eyes away from the handsome fire youkai at the window sill who was watching us curiously. The three of us stood behind the couch as the two boys watching the TV intently.

The three of us glanced at each other before tapping the boys' shoulders. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned around and both screamed at the same time as us three girls made a "monster" pose, which meant we held our hands up like claws and bore our teeth. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell off the couch and onto the table, snapping it, and I began laughing.

"Hey!" Yusuke said, glaring. "It's just the girls!" Kuwabara blushed and stood, acting tough again. "That wasn't fair! That's called a cheap shot."

"No! It just means your easily scared," Kaida stated, laughing.

"That or just chickens," Reika said before making chicken noises. I laughed and shook my head. Yusuke smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Just wait, girls," Yusuke yelled as we walked back upstairs. "Karma's a bitch!"

"You couldn't get karma on your side if you were the last person on earth," I said, sticking my tongue out. Yusuke's mouth dropped and I giggled, walking toward my room. I shut my door and saw the other two lying on the floor. I lay between them and smiled. "That was great."

"Yes, it was," both girls said simultaneously. I giggled and we laid there for a while, while our masks worked into our skin. I sighed. That last hour just went by so fast and so spontaneously. One minute I was getting my hair cut and the next I was scaring Yusuke and Kuwabara with exfoliating face masks.

"I think it's time to wash them off," Reika whispered. No one moved. "Seriously. My face is burning."

"Mine too," I said, sitting up and whining. Kaida chuckled and nodded. We all stood and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the faucet and we all shared the one, small sink somehow. It was like a pattern. I'd wet my hands and splash then Kaida would and then Reika would. It was an ongoing circle until we all had our face masks washed off.

"Feet time," Reika said, excitedly. One thing I always remembered about her was she loved pedicures and manicures. She planned on being a cosmetologist on top of being a secret agent for the FBI and the president of the United States, even though she wasn't anywhere close to being a resident. I always thought she was a weird one.

We all grabbed the matching scents for our feet and began applying them. We put a towel on the edge of the bed and put our feet up on them as Kaida pulled out baggies of cantaloupe and watermelon. "Oh yes," I muttered, "this is the life." The girls nodded as we ate our melons and our feet rested on my bed. We all looked so relaxed. "My feet are tingling."

"Mine too," Kaida mumbled, moaning. "It feels good."

"Oh yeah," I muttered, giggling. I couldn't believe how much this day cheered me up. I never knew pampering yourself would be so calming and so relaxing and would cheer me up so quickly. I thought it was weird, but bore with it. "Oh my kami!" I said, giggling. "We have to do the soulja boy?" Kaida looked at Reika and I weirdly as we began laughing.

"What's '_soulja_' boy?" Kaida asked, confused. Reika gasped as I smiled.

"It's a dance that American created and somehow migrated over here in Japan!" I explained. "It's so cool!" Kaida rolled her eyes. "We can teach you."

"No thank you!" Reika gasped and I giggled. "I'm not doing a dance invented by the Americans!"

"What's so bad about the Americans?" Reika asked biting into her piece of melon.

"They're so weak and senseless," Kaida muttered. "No over there is S-class!" I looked at Kaida, wide eyed and she pretended to look innocent.

"S-class?" Reika asked, sitting up on her elbows.

"Um, demons," I said, coughing. Reika looked at me, shocked. "Demons are real, Reika! I'm one, Kaida's one, Kurama's one. Well, you know him at Suichi, but he's one!" Kaida looked at me and I sighed. "And Hiei." I bit into a melon, my throat clogging, and Reika stared at us, shocked. "Go ahead; take your time on processing that. I'm just… going to close my eyes." I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling. Kaida giggled and I knew Reika's face hadn't changed. Her mind was probably racing.

"What the hell?!" Reika yelled after a long silence. I giggled. "Demons?!"

"Yes, Reika!" I said, peering over at her. She was staring into the air, blankly with a dazed twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh kami ..." she muttered before shaking her head. "I'm…just going to pretend I didn't hear that!" I giggled as well as Kaida and Reika settled back down. "Oh, my feet feel so cold!"

"That's the mint tingle," Kaida said, laughing. I laughed as well and after a while, we rinsed our feet off and took the shower caps off, brushing our hair. It was all smooth and soft and shining. I smiled at my hair and shook my head, making it spike up naturally. "That's a cute look," Kaida said, grinning at me. I grinned back.

"I'm starving. Let's go eat," I said, giggling. The two followed me as I trotted down the stairs and into the kitchen. I made myself and the two girls a sandwich and we sat on the couch. I wiggled between Kuwabara and Yusuke and bit into the head of my sandwich. CSI was on and I stared at it, intensely. If you hadn't noticed, I love CSI with a passion. Same with Charmed; and same with House.

"What do you ladies want for dinner?" Kurama asked, peering over at us from beside Kaida who was still munching on her sandwich.

"Um, how about some lasagna?" I asked, giving him puppy eyes. Kurama laughed, but nodded.

"I can do that for you, Kirei!" I grinned and stole a glance at Hiei. I frowned when he wasn't looking at me. He wasn't even glancing at me. I sighed and sunk harder into the couch. I leaned against Yusuke who wrapped his arm around my shoulder and grinned at me. I looked at Hiei, frowning, and sighed. He still hasn't glanced at me.

"You okay?" Yusuke asked, so only I could hear. I nodded. "Okay, but if you need to talk, I'm here." I nodded again and kept my attention on the TV, trying my hardest not to just run to Hiei and tackle him in a hug. That was my biggest urge at that moment. I wanted to hug him, kiss him, and hold him, saying I was sorry over and over again until he forgave me. And I intended on doing that ... tonight or tomorrow night.


	40. Bye Reika

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 40: _Bye Reika_

* * *

I stayed up that night, after the good dinner Kurama made, and ran my hands over Chessy's old stuffed animal. I sighed and squeezed it slightly. I set it aside and stared at my hands. I frowned and looked at my doors. I wanted so badly to go say _sorry_ to Hiei, but I was so scared. I sucked my lips in and walked to my door, studying the knob. I pushed my fears aside and pulled the door open.

I knew everyone was fast asleep, even Reika. And I knew I could scream right now and only Kaida and Kurama would wake up, with the exception of Hiei. I passed by the room Reika was staying in and over to Hiei's door, which made my heart twitch and my conscious to tell me to go back. I bit my lower lip and sighed, pushing his door open. I shut it and leaned against it. I could hear his gentle breathing and at that moment, I wanted to leave. He was scary when he was pissed off. I saw him fighting Kaida and at the tournament.

I sucked it up and walked toward his bed and staring down at him. I smiled softly, noticing his peaceful look, but that turned into a frown. I knew that peaceful look would turn into a heated glare. I didn't blame him for hating me. What I said was awful and unnecessary, when he just wanted to comfort me, in his own way.

"Hiei," I whispered, setting my hand over his. Hiei's eyes snapped open and I gasped, gulping afterwards. He sat up and glared daggers at me.

"What do you want, baka?" I frowned as he kept his glare stern.

"I just…wanted to say sorry," I whispered. Hiei stared at me blankly before turning away from me, lying down again. I frowned and felt the tears burn my eyes. "I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was just…so angry, and lately I'm losing everything I care about." I looked away and sighed, my eyes burning slightly. I closed my eyes and stared at Hiei's back, which rose and fell from his breathing. "Can you ever forgive me?" I waited, but got no answer. I frowned.

"Okay ... I can understand that." I stood and my fingers fidgeted as I bit my lower lip, my eyes glistening. "I'm ... s-sorry," I said, a sob leaking out, and walked to his door, my lips quivering.

"Kirei ..." I paused and glanced behind me to see Hiei staring at me. "Come here." I sighed and walked toward him. He patted the spot on the bed beside him and I crawled onto it, crossing my fingers, and avoiding his gaze. "Kirei, look at me." I looked up at him and our eyes connected. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. Instinctively, I leaned into it, my eyes closing and slightly tearing. "Don't cry," Hiei mumbled, his thumb wiping away some of my falling tears.

"How can I not?" I choked. "I…said those nasty things without remorse…until later." Hiei sighed and I leaned forward, into his chest. I felt him tense slightly but his arms went around me, his hands running up and down my back. I gripped his shirt and sighed. He pulled away from me and walked to his door, locking it. I looked at him, confused, and he sat beside me, sighing.

"Come on," he said, lying down and peeling the covers back. I cuddled up next to him and his arms went around my shoulders. I pushed my face against his chest and sighed.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Hiei nodded and I smiled, wrapping my arm around him as well. "Are you letting me sleep with you?"

"Yes, onna. Go to sleep." I chuckled and closed my eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

I ran downstairs, in a frighteningly good mood, and halted before the table, smelling the wonderful breakfast my dear friend Kurama and his "lover" made. I swear, they were so cute, even though they weren't that affectionate in public. I loved that about them. "Morning!" I said, cheerfully. I had spend the entire night in Hiei's arms and early in the morning, he took me to my room before anyone got up and I then got ready and waited for a while before coming down.

"Morning," Reika said, just as chipper. I grinned at her before biting into a sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich.

"What did you sleep with last night?" I froze, staring at Kaida, and giggled.

"The happy fairy!" Kaida looked at me strangely and I grinned. "What?"

"You seem way too happy," Yusuke stated, eyeing me. I shrugged and finished my breakfast quickly.

"Thanks, Kurama!" I said, getting up and hugging him. He blushed but looked up at me curiously as I took my plates to the kitchen. I grinned washing my dishes and walked into the living room. I bumped into someone and looked up to see Hiei. I blushed and giggled. "Morning, Hiei!" He shoved passed me, smirking softly, and walked to his windowsill.

I fell to the couch and looked over at the kitchen where Reika was and saw her staring at me, curiously with a mix of suspicion. I looked back at her blankly and she smiled, shaking her head. I smiled back and stretched. "So, what's the plan for today?" I asked loudly.

"I'm not sure!" Yusuke stated, sitting beside me and sighing. "Koenma will probably have us go on another mission or we're just lazing around today." I nodded and turned the TV on. It was some lame rap video so I switched it to TNT, which was having a marathon of CSI.

A portal appeared and I turned around, seeing Botan walking out of it. I heard a scream and looked over to see Reika staring at Botan, her eyes wide and fearful. I gasped and jumped up, rushing to Reika who was shaking. "Where ... how?" she mumbled. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders the best I could and made her face me.

"Reika, try not to be too freaked out, ok?" Reika's eyes widened. "It's called a portal and it takes the person wherever he or she wants," I explained, calmly and gently.

"She just .. walked out?! And… _poof_!" I sighed and led Reika to the couch, sitting her down. Botan was staring at her, confused, and Kaida sighed.

"She's Kirei's human friend," Kaida whispered. Botan gasped.

"You brought a human here without Koenma consent?!" Botan shouted, causing me to glare at her. "Why?!"

"Kirei was feeling depressed and we thought a blast from the past would cheer her up," Yusuke chirped in. Botan glared at him before sighing.

"I guess he won't mind, but he does need to see all of you!" Reika stared up at her fearfully and I frowned. "Kaida ... how about you stay and watched Kirei's friend?" Kaida frowned. "He just needs to see the spirit detectives."

"Alright," Kaida moaned, pouting. I got up but Reika's hand never let go of my wrist.

"Reika, calm down! It's fine!" I stated, smiling. Reika's eyes stared at me, wide-eyed, and I smiled bigger. "Kaida will be here and I'll be back in a while!" She nodded and let go. I walked to the portal and heard Reika squeak as I walked in. I looked around at Koenma's office and he frowned at me. "Please refrain from frowning at me, Koenma!" I said, glaring a little.

"Right!" he said, nodding. He cleared his throat and smiled, but it faltered. "Where's Kaida?"

"Watching Reika," I said, waving him off.

"Who?"brBr

"My friend," I stated, grinning.

"Friend?" Koenma whispered before his eyes got large. "**You brought a human into the Reikai without my consent?!**" I sighed.

"That's strange, I heard that already today ..."

"Kirei! What are you thinking?! This could-"

"Hold your horses, cowboy," I said, laughing. "The boys and Kaida thought it was a good idea to bring an old friend to cheer me up, and it helped, which is why I'm not moping around!" Koenma stared at me, his mouth still open in mid-sentence, but he closed it and cleared his throat.

"I guess it's an exception this time. Don't let it happen again." I shrugged. "Now, off to business ..." Koenma turned in his chair and the familiar screen popped up. "This ... is your next mission." I looked at it and there were two females. "Now, Kaida will have to join you since these two female demons are ... well, lust demons." I glared at Koenma, who blushed. "I wanted to just send Kirei and Kaida, but I figured these two would have demons at their side and you and Kaida would need some help!" I nodded, still glaring. "However, boys ... you are not allowed to step foot in the castle these two girls are in. They will attain power over you, especially if you are in a romance with someone."

"So ... Kuwabara won't be tainted?" I teased, causing Kuwabara to scowl and yell _hey_, but I ignored him. Koenma chuckled.

"Not exactly. These two females, named Tessa and Demetrius, specialize in seducing taken men. They can seduce single men as well, but it's harder to seduce single men since they aren't already feeling the emotion with someone else. Tessa and Demetrius play on that emotion and use it against them." I nodded. "So, Kurama ... you must stay farther away!" Kurama nodded. "You other three, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, you aren't in as much of a risk, but ... still, keep your distance." I blushed faintly, looking at Hiei.

'_Stay far away, Hiei_' I thought and I saw Hiei smirked faintly, glancing at me quickly as Koenma turned back to the screen.

"You all can leave either tomorrow or the next day!" We all nodded. "And Kirei, get rid of the human, as soon as possible!" I glared at him, but nodded. Honestly, I didn't want her to ever leave but I knew she'd have to leave at some point, since her mom's a worry wart and she was a dedicated school geek.

We walked back through the portal and Reika screamed once more, causing Kaida to sigh in irritation. I giggled and walked to her, grinning. "Still scared, Reika?" She nodded. "Well ... don't worry. You can go home today, if you'd like," I stated, smiling with a small bit of frown poking through.

"Oh my kami, I think that's a good idea!" she stated, still staring at the spot the portal was at. "I have school and my mom!" I nodded, grinning.

"Come on ... I'll have Koenma send you back with a portal!" Reika's face paled. "Don't worry. I'll walk through with you." She smiled, nodding.

"Is that a good idea?" Kaida asked, her eyebrows rising. I looked at her, shrugging.

"Unless he transports us in the middle of a police department, I have nothing to worry about!" Kaida nodded and I stood, smiling gently at Reika whose eyes were still wide. "Koenma, portal to the Ningenkai!" A portal appeared and I gripped Reika's hand. "Ready?"

"Not really, but ok." I nodded and led her through it. We came out into a forest and I smiled. "That's cool, but I still don't like it." I laughed and she looked at me. "I know you can't walk me home, like you used to do when we'd hang out..." I frowned. "At least I know you're safe." I nodded and we hugged. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Reika!" I began to get teary and I pulled away from Reika, who was teary also.

"No more getting depressed, Kirei!" I nodded. "I love you!" I laughed.

"Love you too!" She walked away and I sighed, vanishing into the portal. I frowned at everyone and sighed. "We leave tomorrow." The boys nodded, including Hiei. Somehow, I migrated to being co-captain of the spirit detectives.

"Leave? Leave where?" Kaida asked. I glared at the boys and sighed.

"We have a mission!" Kaida smiled. "And you and me are the two primary fighters!" Kaida squealed and I held my hand up, which caused her to stop. "Against two lust demons!"

"Ah crap," she blurted out. I laughed. "I hate lust demons!" I nodded. "Are they boys or girls?"

"Two females: names are Tessa and Demetrius!" Kaida scowled and I giggled. "We get the victory, though!"

"Yeah, but if any of the four boys are seen by them ... we're in deep shit because we're going to have to fight them!" I frowned, sneaking a glance at Hiei who was staring out the window, casually. "Might as well get a decent night of sleep because we're going to have to fight off demons and our boys!"

Kaida paused, "Actually ... I don't mind kicking the butt of Kuwa_baka_ over there." I laughed and shook my head, sitting on the couch.

"We shouldn't have anything to worry about!" I stated, channel surfing. "The boys have strict orders as to not set foot in the castle!" Kaida nodded. "So ... if there's a swarm of demons inside the castle, we're...screwed." Kaida giggled, but nodded.

"You mean... _you're screwed_!" I glared at her. "We both know, Kirei ... that I am the stronger of the two!" I gasped. "I can easily wipe out a swarm of demons, while you ... can't!"

"We'll see tomorrow," I said, smiling. Kaida winked.

"Yes, we will see!" Meanwhile, the four boys were staring at us, confused as we began laughing.


	41. Tessa and Demetrius

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 41: _Tessa and Demetrius_

* * *

I sighed, walking downstairs. Last night was rough, since I imagined so many possibilities that could go wrong with today's mission. I knew there was probably nothing to worry about, but still…something inside of me was telling me to prepare for the worse. I shook my head, causing Kaida to look at me strangely. "I'm just trying to loosen the nerves," I mumbled. She sighed. "I keep having this bad feeling."

"Try not to act on it as much!" she said, smiling. I nodded and soon, all the boys were down, either grinning or just looking blank. "Let's go then," Kaida announced, walking out. We had to walk there, since Koenma couldn't send a portal there for some reason, so we were all stuck walking 23 miles due East.

"I really don't want to walk 23 miles," I whined as we tore through the forest. No one answered to my whine and I sighed, stretching my arms and trudging on. The walk there was extremely lagging and made me bored, all over again. "So," I began when I guessed we were about halfway there.

"What?" Kaida asked, looking at me.

"Finally! People do talk and walk at the same time," I snapped, giggling. Kaida smiled and shook her head. I sighed and it was a while before my legs began protesting, amazingly. I groaned and sat down, rubbing my thighs. "Can we take a break?"

"Are you serious?!" Yusuke yelled. I glared at him.

"Yes, I am! I may be some freakin' _elemental maiden_ and everything, but I'm still my _anti-walking, running, jogging, and anything like that_ self," I yelled back. He glared back at me. "So…we're going to rest for five or ten minutes. If you've forgotten, Kaida and I are the one's who have to fight the big fight in the end while you four sorry asses sit and take a sip of coffee," I said, sarcastically. I was cranky, I know. My legs were tired, my head was aching, and I really didn't want to fight two stupid sluts.

"Fine then," Yusuke said, throwing his arms up for effect. I rolled my eyes and began rubbing my feet and calves. They were throbbing with pain, but rubbing them felt slightly better. I sighed and stretched my legs out, popping my neck. I looked up at Kaida, who was leaning against a tree casually. I knew she was either thinking of the fight of just concentrating on not letting her legs hurt as bad as mine.

"Alright," I said, after a while. "Let's get going." I stood and began walking again. No one spoke the rest of the way, but when we reached to the mansion, indeed there was a swarm of demons waiting. I sighed. "Well, this sucks." Kaida chuckled and the boys all braced themselves. Kaida and I glanced at each other before nodding and taking a defensive stance as the demons caught eye of us.

They began running toward us, snarling and some drooling from the mouth. I thought that was disgusting, but ignored it as I dodged one trying to tackle me, forgetting there was a swarm. I was tackled to the ground, but I threw the demons off of me and took out a small dagger. Yes, I have a dagger now. I stole it from Hiei's stash of _dangerously shiny_ things on his walls.

"You did what?!" I heard and looked over to see Hiei glaring at me. I smirked, blushing, and drawing my new dagger over a demon's neck, which fell down, gasping. I turned in a circle, dodging a demon's attack, and stabbed another in the stomach before kicking him in the chest. It felt back and I reared my arm back, stabbing another in the head as I tried to stab one in front of me. I giggled and held my palms out, in a sort of triangular shape.

Everyone grew silent as a loud ringing happened and I yelled out as a long blast of fire flew out of my palms. I looked over and saw Kaida smirking at me, stabbing some random demon in the chest quickly before drawing it out and slicing another just as quick. I smiled at her and rushed forward, digging my shoulder into a demon's chest. He dug his claws into my back, tearing my wings a bit, and I screamed out, shoving him off and swiping down, slicing his neck.

I felt a sting in my back and turned around to see a demon smirking, holding some feathers. I grit my teeth and with a quick motion, his hand was off. He screamed out and I stabbed him through the jaw, instantly shutting him off. I drew it out and swung it across another demon's throat. "Kirei!" I heard. I looked around, but saw no one. I was too short.

"What?" I screamed out as I drew my dagger into a demon's heart and kicked another one away from me. They were beginning to circle around me, almost like they were taunting me.

"Where are you?" I growled and held my arms out. My wings spread also and a beam of blue light shot out of me, causing all the demons surrounding me to fly back. I smirked and looked over to see Kaida running over to me. "Nice."

"Thanks," I said, shrugging. "Is that all of them?" She nodded. "Then let's go ..." I paused, looking around. "Where are the boys?" Kaida turned around and then continued in a circle. She frowned.

"I…don't know." I gasped and we looked at each other. "Ah shit."

"This is bad!" She nodded. "Come on. Let's hurry then!" Kaida nodded again and we rushed into the castle.

The castle walls were lined with old bricks and had cobwebs in almost every corner with spiders still spinning them. Old, worn out photos were hung up on the walls as we stared around at the lounge type of room. There were two staircases, right and left, which led to the same floor, but each had dusty tiles and gold plated hand rails. There was a large, broken chandelier above us, which dripped cobwebs and an occasional dust bunny. I sighed.

"I wonder how old this castle is," I whispered. Kaida nodded, peering around. "Come on. We gotta start searching!" We walked up the stairs and went to the right, where there was a small hallway with three doors on the left and two doors on the right. "You've got to be joking."

"We have to check them all." I nodded and I took the right wall. I opened a door, revealing a dusty room with matted sheets and spiders everywhere. It was like dust bunny city. It looked like no one has touched this floor at all. I checked the next door and it was just a small study which held a small desk, lined with dust, with a green tinted lamp and shelves lining the entirety of the walls. I walked in, staring around, and walked to the desk, running my fingers over it and leaving a fine trail of clean.

I walked around and saw drawers in the desk. I opened one and searched inside. There was nothing. I checked the drawer under it and saw a small black book, tied with black faded ribbon and a small, fake lock. I pulled it out and looked at it, curiously. "They weren't in the rooms I checked," Kaida said, walking in. I looked up at her, showing her the book. "What's that?"

"I don't know. Some kind of diary."

"We'll read it later! We have to go--" I held my hand up to stop her and opened the book, flipping to the last page.

_16th November, 1934_

_Dear Diary,_

_My father is taking me away today and I don't know where. He says it's somewhere important. Somewhere where I needed to be, in order to be safe from some sort of evil spell or evil demon. I'm not sure what he meant, since there's equality among us humans and demons. There hasn't been a cold war between humans and demons for decades and I highly doubt there's going to be one anytime soon. But he says it's most important. I just hope I meet up with Vladamir when I get where I'm supposed to be. I couldn't dream spending an eternity or just a few days without him. He's my love, my sweetheart. Although father won't let us be together, which I'm not too entirely sure as to why._

_I must admit though, Vladamir is certainly strange when it comes to talking about demons and the great history. I think he's a demon, even if he isn't telling me. I wouldn't mind though. Demons are soft creatures with large hearts. We humans just judge too quickly. I wish Vladamir was here with me. He'd made everything better. I know it._

_**Joan**_

I looked at Kaida, who had a contemplative look on her face. "Wow…demons and humans living in harmony," she mumbled. "This place is really old. I'm surprised people haven't burned it down or vandalized it!" I nodded. "Now, we have to go save the boys!" I nodded and stood as Kaida walked out. I looked at the diary and sighed, grabbing it and setting in the inside of my outfit. "Come on, Kirei!"

I ran out and down the hallway to the other side of the house with Kaida. "I suppose they're either here or downstairs!" I suggested, causing Kaida to nod. Down this hall were more doors, only this time there was one at the very end and two on either side. "I'll take the right. We'll meet for the last door." I opened a door and frowned. It was another study, but this time it had a leather couch and a matching armchair full of dust and a desk, which was surprisingly still slightly clean. I walked to the next door and it was a mere bathroom.

"Anything?" Kaida asked. I shook my head. "Last door!" I nodded and we walked to the door. I pushed it open and gasped, seeing a large dome shaped room with around ten pillars all in a circle with a dusty red carpet leading up to a platform like furniture. There were small windows for every pillar and banisters hanging from the ceiling to the floor.

I looked to the far front and saw two ladies sitting, one with her right leg over her left with a familiar red head supporting her on his lap and the other with a familiar black haired, fire youkai in her lap, rubbing her shin. I felt my jealousy go up as Kaida and I walked forward. The two girls stood, causing the two boys to frown at them and reach lovingly toward them. I looked at Hiei, shocked, and shook my head. It was only because of the girls' powers.

"How lovely you two joined us, Kirei and Kaida," the white haired one said. "My name's Tessa and this is Demetrius." I scowled. "Ah, such hateful you are toward us and you haven't even gotten to know us yet." Tessa giggled as Demetrius smirked, brandishing a small dagger.

Tessa walked to me, causing Kaida and me to go into high guard, but she dragged her fingers across my chest and over my shoulders as she walked behind me. "You are such a beautiful girl, Kirei," she purred. I turned, glaring, and shoved her back. I then felt a powerful blow to the back and gasped, turning around and seeing Hiei, glaring at me. I glared back, feeling a bit of pain in my heart area. "Awe, is little Kirei and little Hiei romantic?" she teased. "How sweet."

She walked toward him and drew her fingers over his chest, kissing his cheek. I grit my teeth and saw Kaida staring at me, sadly. I saw Hiei turn his head and the two were kissing. I locked my jaw and went to take my dagger out, but Tessa's eyes shot to me, glaring. "Ah, ah, ah, Kirei," Demetrius slurred, walking smoothly toward the group.

Hiei looked back at me, his eyes blank with no pupils. I frowned at him but kept my guard up. I know he was under the girls' spell, but I couldn't help but be hurt by that kiss. I narrowed my eyes at Tessa, who seemed to be the primary lust demon for Hiei, and she chuckled, drawing her slender fingers up Hiei's cheeks, causing him to breathe in sharply and smile. I grit my teeth and went to rush her, but Hiei's katana was at my throat instantly.

"Hiei," I gasped, which caused Kaida to draw her double-bladed katana and in return, her wrist was snagged by Kurama's rose whip. Tessa and Demetrius laughed and stepped back.

"Have fun, girls! Once you're done killing off your boyfriends, you can have a run with us…that is, if you have the heart to win over them," the two said at the same time before walking to their chairs. I looked at Hiei, whose eyes were glinting with hatred, and so were Kurama's, toward Kaida who seemed to be holding strong through a broken glare.

"H-hiei," I stuttered. "It's me, Kirei!" Hiei swung his katana, but I held the dagger up, blocking it. "Please, Hiei, I don't want to hurt you!" He pushed against me, causing my back to hit the wall and I yelled out as our blades got closer to my neck. I began tearing a bit but held through and shoved him back. "I'm sorry."

Meanwhile, Kaida was tugging on Kurama's whip, keeping her emotions back and treating this fight like any other fight with an enemy. Kaida dodged the slash from Kurama's whip and rushed him, slamming her shoulder into his chest and making them fall to the ground. Kaida was the first to stand and she slammed her elbow in his face. He stumbled back, holding his nose, before he charged to Kaida, holding his fist up.

I dodged Hiei's futile attacks and jumped over him, kicking him in the back, frowning. I didn't like hurting him, but he had to snap out of it. He was stronger than those vixens' powers. He never gives in so easily. He turned sharply and ran toward me, holding his katana up. I braced for the attack but he vanished. I grit my teeth and felt a blow to the back of the head.

Kaida side-stepped Kurama and kicked at him, not wanting to use powers against him. He flew to the side, but cart-wheeled up and landed gracefully. Kaida sighed and rushed toward him, moving in a shadowy figure she was going so fast. Kurama stared around, lost, and Kaida flipped around to the back of him but he turned, blocking her blow to the head.

I jumped over Hiei, dodging his katana, and my back hit Kaida's. I glanced at her before jumping out of the way, as did she. I held my dagger up, blocking Hiei's blow, and he glared at me, his fist lighting with dark fire. I frowned and felt his piercing punch to my stomach. I screamed out and fell to my knees, gripping my scorched stomach.

"Kirei!" Kaida yelled as she took a moment to glance. She focused back on Kurama, who was slashing at her with his whip again, and she growled. "Dang, pesky boy!" She transformed into a beautiful faerie with orange, fiery wings and flew up before diving toward him. She conjured a fire ball, muttering, "I have to finish this." She slammed into Kurama and they spun. Kurama groaned, his eyes rolling, and Kaida stood, panting. Kurama had a burn mark across his face and it was steaming slightly.

I quickly dodged to the right, avoiding Hiei's swipe, and kicked off the ground, slamming my shoulder into him. I spread my wings, catching wind, and he tumbled back. I frowned and held my palms out. I shot a fire ball at him, which hit him in the back. He yelled out, lurching forward, and turned to me, his eyes narrowed in the most dangerous glare I've ever seen. I gasped and watched, fearfully, as he jumped up, tackling me. I felt a painful sting in my stomach and gasped, my eyes widening. We both fell to the ground and I knelt, staring down at Hiei's katana, protruding from my stomach.


	42. The New Addition

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 42: _The New Addition_

* * *

I stared down at the katana, my hand gripping the blade, and I coughed, blood dripping out of my mouth. Hiei's hands were still on the hilt and I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "H-hiei," I mumbled and his eyes flashed normal for a small split second. I stepped toward him, which caused his arm to push back, and I smiled, holding in the immense pain. I cupped the side of his face and his eyes widened before flashing between his normal eyes and his glazed over eyes.

I leaned up and pressed our lips together, knowing that if talking wasn't going to make him snap out of it, kissing was. Almost instantly, I felt him kiss back and I pulled back, smiling before falling to my knees, causing a gasp to emit from Hiei's mouth. He knelt and looked at his katana through my body. "Kirei," he whispered. "I--"

"Shh," I whispered, sighing. I felt light-headed and fell to my side, grunting.

"Kirei!" he shouted, gripping my shoulders. "Hey…don't you close your eyes," he said, slapping my cheek as my eyes rolled back. "You stay with me." I nodded and he stood, glaring at the two lust demons, who were eyeing him suspiciously. "You," he hissed, causing Tessa to stand and smirk, walking seductively over to him.

"Hiei, you can't possibly pick this elemental maiden over me, can you?" She chuckled and traced her fingers over his chest, suggestively. Hiei glared at her and in a quick motion, had her slammed against the pillar, his hand at her throat. "N-no," she muttered.

"Your foolish spell doesn't work on me anymore," Hiei snapped, his eyes narrowing to slits. He took a glance at me and I sighed, gulping down my blood. I was trying so hard not to fall asleep, but it was getting harder by the minute. Hiei looked back at Tessa and snarled. "I have the right to squeeze the life right out of you."

I felt someone grab me and grunted, my head spinning. "No you won't!" I glanced behind me to see Demetrius holding me up, pointing a dagger to my neck. "It's your girlfriend's life for Tessa's!" Demetrius said, smirking. Hiei glared at her and I sighed.

"We're not boyfriend, girlfriend," I mumbled as she yanked me back harder. Demetrius rolled her eyes and I frowned. I would just blast her off, but I was far too weak for that.

"What are you going to choose, Hiei?" Tessa asked, smirking. Hiei glanced between Tessa and me, his eyes narrowing more and more.

"Both," someone said and Demetrius screamed out. I was dropped to the floor and looked up to see Kaida, smirking and her double-bladed katana protruding through Demetrius' stomach. Tessa screamed out as well as Hiei's hand ignited with flames and her neck molded off. I wrinkled up my nose and then groaned in pain as my stomach gave a lurch.

"Kirei," Hiei whispered, kneeling to me and looking at his katana. "I have to pull it out." I looked at him, fearfully, and he sighed. "It's the only way." I bit my lower lip and nodded. He pulled me to him and I gripped onto his upper arms, closing my eyes and dipping my head into the nuzzle of his neck. Hiei's hand gripped the hilt, which applied a little pressure causing me to breathe in sharply. Hiei sighed and with a quick motion, pulled the blade out. I screamed out, gripping his arms, and he tossed the katana aside, applying pressure to my wound.

I relaxed in his arms, panting, as the pain dulled just a little bit as he applied pressure. "We have to get her back," Kaida said, frowning. Hiei nodded and picked me up, telling me to apply pressure. I did and my hearing began to come in and out. All I heard what that Kaida was going to go release Yusuke and Kuwabara and Kurama was going to wait with her, just in case.

Hiei walked me outside and glanced down at me, but he began to get blurry. "Kirei!" I heard him say and he tapped the side of my face with the hand behind my neck. "Stay with me." I groaned and my vision became clear again. "Just hold on…" I felt the familiar wind-like feeling through the portal and the muffling of words. I couldn't make them out as I began to get more light-headed.

I soon felt a bed hit my back and I looked around, finding myself in an infirmary with doctors checking my pulse and blinding my eyes in a light. I looked over and saw Hiei walking out. I frowned and looked at the doctors, who began applying pressure to my wound, but that's when everything got fuzzy and the loss of blood taking its toll.

Kaida and the three boys stumbled into Koenma's office and before they could ask questions, Koenma said, "Kirei's in the infirmary. Hiei just took her there." Yusuke frowned as well as Kuwabara. "I told you guys to stay away from the castle," Koenma snapped, as Hiei walked in.

"We did. We were farther away than anything, but they grabbed us," Yusuke said, glaring back at Koenma. Koenma looked at them all confused.

"Yea. I was fighting demons and suddenly, I was in a cell!" Kuwabara said his eyebrow raising. Koenma sighed.

"Then they must've known I'd send all of you instead of just girls, somehow," Koenma said. "What I don't get is…" but he drew on as he glanced at Hiei. "Oh, never mind." Kaida smirked, knowing he stopped himself from revealing Hiei's and Kirei's passion together. "Well, congratulations on the missions, team! Too bad Kirei isn't here to celebrate and knowing that wound, she'll be in the doctors' hands for a while."

"Is…it bad?" Yusuke asked, worriedly.

"Well, the wound went all the way through, but it's nothing our doctors can't have healed within the week. I suggest you all just go rest at home and I'll give you all a week's worth vacation and when Kirei feels better, I'll send you all to the Caribbean!" Kaida smiled. A portal appeared and they all began to walk through. "Oh, Kaida, can you stay here a moment?" Kaida frowned, but nodded.

She knew this was the moment he was going to tell her they were packing her up and shoving her –

"I've decided to let you be a part of Team Urameshi," Koenma said, smiling softly. "As well as a spirit detective. You seem to be a good addition to the team and the only time we wouldn't be able to use you a whole lot are tournaments, since most of them only require a maximum of five people, so you'd be an extra, unless Kirei switches with you, which she'll do more then once." Kaida started grinning. "So…welcome to Team Urameshi, Kaida!" Kaida squealed and ran to him, hugging him. Koenma blushed and shoved her off of him.

"Arigato, Koenma," Kaida said, bowing slightly and going to exit into the portal.

"Kaida!" Kaida turned and gasped as she caught her old weapons. "Don't forget these and try not to cause too much havoc in my house." Kaida nodded and walked through the portal. She tossed her weapons down and hugged Kurama, who stared at her confused.

"I'm on Team Urameshi now!" she announced, which caused Yusuke and Kuwabara to yell out as Kurama hugged her again. Kaida looked at Hiei and he was staring blankly out the window. "Uh-oh," she whispered in Kurama's ear who stared over at Hiei as well.

"He'll be fine," Kurama stated, smiling. "By tomorrow, he'll be back to his old self." Kaida nodded, not believing Kurama, and grabbed her weapons.

"I'll be right back!" she said and Kurama nodded. Kaida walked upstairs and to her room, which she smiled at. "You're my permanent room now!" She set her weapons on her dresser and walked back downstairs. She sat beside Kurama and began watching TV with him.

I was lying on the hospital bed, my stomach throbbing with pain as well as my back, and I sighed, turning my head to the window, wanting nothing more than to see Hiei peek through that same window. I know he was probably feeling bad about stabbing me, but I didn't blame him. He was under a stupid lust demon's spell. So there's nothing he should feel bad about.

I frowned and wanted so badly to flip onto my side, since my wings were feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I have to find a way to make them go away," I mumbled and stared up at the ceiling. I looked over at the doctor's office and narrowed my eyes. I was wondering when I'd be able to leave. I wanted to see Hiei.

"Well, now you don't have to leave." I smiled and looked over to see Hiei crawling in through the window. I wanted to sit up, but refrained as my stomach lurched. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm not so woozy anymore." Hiei nodded and walked to the edge of the bed, staring at the spot where my stomach was, under the blankets of course. "Apology accepted."

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"I don't need a third eye or mind-reading powers to tell you're sorry." Hiei rolled his eyes. "And I know your ego and _dark side_ won't let you say sorry so I said apology accepted."

"You're a strange one, Kirei." I grinned and he smirked. "I didn't mean it."

"I know…you were under Tessa's spell."

"And the kiss--"

"Was the spell," I finished, causing Hiei to smirk. "Although, you have a pretty smile. You smiled at her, which was really nice, even though it wasn't faced to me." Hiei chuckled. "Smile for me!"

"No!" I pouted. "No, Kirei." I sighed, but nodded. I knew he wouldn't smile for me, unless I genuinely made him happy. He sat on the edge of the bed and I stared at him, almost like I was taking him in. "What, onna?"

"Just wondering…why did you kiss me back in front of Kurama and Kaida?" I asked, narrowing my eyes and peering at him with a mischievous smirk.

"I just did," he stated, leaning down and kissing me gently. I giggled and he shook his head. "I'll let you rest, onna!" I nodded. He walked to the window and was about to jump.

"Hiei?" He paused and turned to me. "Good night." He smirked and vanished. I smiled and leaned my head heavily against the pillow, sighing. I wasn't that sad over Chessy's death, which I knew was good since Chessy wouldn't want me to be sad over her anyways. She'd smack me if I started crying everyday and every time someone asked me of her.

"Love you, Chessy," I whispered before closing my eyes and finding sleep.


	43. Kaida's Mission

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 43: _Kaida's Mission_

* * *

The week flew and soon, I was able to go home. I had to lean on crutches, since my stomach only healed a little bit on the inside. It was enough to walk, so I was glad for that. I was tired of being bedridden in the hospital and having nurses come in to stretch my legs so they wouldn't get rest marks or I'd grow a cyst on my bones or something.

I was transported into the living room, where many people stood, smiling. "Hello," I mumbled, my stomach lurching. It hurt to talk sometimes. I sighed and sat on the couch slowly, stealing a glance at Hiei. "What are you all doing?" I asked, smiling weakly.

"We were just hanging out. We were going to train today, but it's understandable if you don't want us to," Kurama said as Kaida sat beside him. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No, go right ahead and train! I'll just watch." Yusuke helped me stand and I ventured out back with them all. I watched them all warm up and talked amongst each other to see who was fighting who. "Hey, I pick who's fighting who!" I shouted, grinning. They all looked at me, shocked. "Alright…first to go up is Yusuke and Hiei!" I said, grinning widely and causing Yusuke to stare at me shocked and Hiei to roll his eyes.

"Why? This is a pointless fight! He's probably going to win," Yusuke complained as Hiei jumped onto the platform, not bickering like Yusuke was.

"Hey! I say you two are fighting so get up there," I said, glaring. "I'd make you, but I can't. And besides, Yusuke, it's time you actually fight against someone who is stronger than you so you work harder and eventually become stronger as well." Yusuke narrowed his eyes at me and glared at me as he walked to the platform, causing me to laugh slightly. I grinned at the two and signaled for them to go.

They stared at each other before Yusuke charged toward Hiei, his fist raised. Hiei dodged and jumped to the side, elbowing Yusuke in the side. Yusuke lurched to the left and turned sharply, just in time to block a hit from Hiei. Yusuke swung his legs out, but Hiei jumped up and vanished. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and turned around just in time to see Hiei's fist connect with his jaw. Yusuke fell back, but caught himself and side-stepped, avoiding Hiei's punches.

Hiei vanished once more and reappeared behind Yusuke, slamming his elbow in the middle of Yusuke's shoulder blades. Yusuke yelled out and turned around, shooting his spirit gun at Hiei. Hiei dodged just in time and rushed toward Yusuke, grabbing his wrist and tossing him easily aside. I was amazed by that, figuring how short Hiei was compared to Yusuke.

'_You shouldn't be talking, onna,_' I smiled and leaned back, wincing a little from my back. Hiei went to slam Yusuke to the ground, but Yusuke managed to spin a way that caused Hiei to slam his fist in the concrete, which caused me to wince from the smack. I began to get bored with their combat-only fight and looked over at Kaida and Kurama who were sitting beside each other and talking. I smiled at them and looked over at Kuwabara and instantly rolled my eyes: he was sleeping, like always.

Finally, Hiei beat Yusuke by a slam into the concrete, and Yusuke limped off, wincing and taking sharp breaths. I giggled and he sat beside me, sighing. "Shut it, Kirei," he mumbled, rubbing his back as it ached. I smiled and looked at Hiei who was making his way toward the bench as well.

"Alright! Kurama and Kaida!" I yelled. They looked over at me, confused. "You two are fighting now." Kaida laughed while Kurama frowned. "Oh, stop! It's just training you two lovers!"

"Shut it, Kirei," Kaida said. I giggled.

"I heard that same sentence just seconds ago!" Kaida chuckled and I frowned when they didn't move. "Come on, guys!"

"No! I trained already this morning, by myself. I don't feel like training again," Kaida said, sighing. I frowned more and bowed my head.

"Kuwabara," I yelled, causing him to snort and sit up, wide-eyed. "Fight me." I stood, limping, and Kuwabara stared at me, shocked. "Come on."

"Kirei, that's not a good idea," Yusuke warned, but I flipped him off, crawling painfully onto the platform.

"Get your ass up here before I make you," I shouted at Kuwabara, who jumped up instantly and ran over, frowning.

"Kirei, I will not fight you. I'm sorry." I glared at him. "It's against my code of honor."

"Fuck your code of honor and fight me!" I yelled. Yusuke laughed and shook his head. "I may be injured, but I can still kick your ass." Kuwabara's jaw opened. "But…your _code of honor_ limits you, which just means you're scared!" Kuwabara's eyes narrowed and he stood on the platform. I smiled and braced myself as Yusuke counted down. Just as we were about to go at it, I heard:

"Don't even think of it, Kirei!" I looked over, narrowing my eyes, and saw Koenma, walking toward us all. "You're far too wounded to fight anyone, even Kuwabara!" Kuwabara yelled out _hey_ but no one took notice of him. I stood at the edge of the platform and Yusuke walked up to me, holding me up bridal style and setting me down. I grinned at him and walked to Koenma. "We've got a problem."

"What?" I asked, getting excited.

"By _we_, Kirei, I meant the boys, myself, and Kaida. If this turns into a mission, you're not going under any circumstances," Koenma said sternly. I gasped, pouting. "And pouting won't work." So I glared.

"What is it, Koenma?" Kaida asked, intrigued.

"Well, it seems like there's something that I require back from a thief, but the only way to get it is to steal back from him," Koenma said, peering at Kaida, who smirked. "It's the legendary _Isle de Marco_!" Kaida gasped. "Yes, almost every thief has dreamt of stealing it and using it as their own." I looked around, confused. "The _Isle de Marco_ is a special artifact, which allows the wielder to gain control of any thing he or she seeks. That could be mountains, islands, volcanoes, other people. Anything," Koenma explained.

"Wow, this must be important if you came out yourself," Yusuke said, smartly. Koenma eyed him.

"No! Botan was busy and my ogres are incredibly stupid!" I giggled. "Now, the main person I need is Kaida, who will be going through training all week for it, with a simulation room, which will act like the security around the artifact. It's just like the room she'll be stealing from, so by the end of the week, she should have it mastered!" Kaida grinned. "Boys, you will be fighting demons, most likely, as she sneaks into the security safe for the artifact." I pouted.

"I get to stay home?" Koenma nodded. "Wow, that day is going to be so freakin' awesome," I said, pissed off. I grabbed my crutches and walked inside, grumbling incoherent curses and death threats to anything I walked by. The others called my name a few times, but I ignored their stupid _uninjured_ stupid butts and walked inside the house.

I struggled with the stairs, but got them eventually, just as the boys stumbled in, along with Kaida, and walked down the hallway. "Did you just get up those stairs?" Yusuke teased. I glared at him around the corner and flipped him off, actually meaning it. "Whoa," he mumbled as I walked to my room. I was in the mood to be teased, punk'd, or taunted. I was going to be left out an incredibly fun mission because of a stupid injury I got from my own friggin' team mate.

I slammed my door and walked to my bed, sitting and letting my crutches fall. "Stupid Koenma! I'm stronger than he realizes! I can take anything!" I flexed my arms, but the raising of my arms caused my back to throb with pain, causing me to whimper and lower my arms instantly. "No one saw that," I mumbled, glancing around before falling onto my pillow and staring up at my ceiling, bored.

I looked over and saw Chessy's stuffed rabbit, frowning. I grabbed it and turned onto my side, sighing a little from the tension that arched in my stomach and back, and held the rabbit to my chest, curling into fetal position. It smelt a little like her, which actually made me feel better, and cuddling it made me feel like I was holding her. Without knowing it consciously, a tear leaked out of my right eye and fell onto the rabbit and quickly followed by more tears.

Hiei was up in his room, sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at his fidgeting hands. He had heard the thought Kirei made as she walked to her bedroom and it made him feel even worse than before. He knew she knew he didn't mean it, but he couldn't help but feel bad. That lust demon had complete control over him and he couldn't control himself. It was like an _out-of-body_ experience those moments and he saw how much pain went through Kirei eyes when Hiei and Tessa shared that kiss.

And the amount of pain she had when he stabbed her. All of it.

She hardly fought against him, seriously, and he knew why. She didn't want to seriously hurt him. "She should've," Hiei whispered, sighing. _Maybe I wouldn't have stabbed her_, he thought before walking to his bathroom and stripping for a shower. The shower soothed him a little, but his mind kept raging. It was now that he thanked Kami that Kirei didn't have the ability to read minds, or she'd be confused and highly irritated with him at that moment.

'_I miss you ..._' Hiei looked at his wall, the direction of Kirei's room, and his eyes narrowed. '_I wish you were here with me, Chessy'_ her voice rang, echoing in his mind. Hiei finished with his shower and dried off quickly, still connected with Kirei's raging mind. It was mainly talking about her sister and memories of them together flashed through her mind.

He dressed in some casual sweats and a black tank and vanished out his window, after he locked his bedroom door.

I sighed and turned over, facing my ceiling again, forcing my tears to stop. They eventually did and I looked over, smiling. I stared at two beautiful crimson eyes, who stared back. "I thought I smelt you," I whispered before chuckling. Hiei smirked and walked to me, sitting beside me, staring down at me before his eyes drifted to my stomach, which had bandages showing under my skin tight white tank. "Hiei…stop it."

"I know you blame me for it," he snapped. I sighed and sat up, slowly.

"I know I do, but I don't mean it." Hiei stared at me confused, causing me to smirk. "It's a human thing." He rolled his eyes and I sighed, grabbing his hand and lacing my fingers with it. "Hiei?"

"What?"

"Kiss me." Hiei scooted forward, smirking, and grabbed the back of my head, pulling it forward slightly and pressing his lips to mine softly. I wrapped my arms relaxingly around his shoulders and he scooted closer, his lips parting with mine slightly. He sighed and laid his forehead against mine.

He smirked and I giggled, laying back and staring up at him as he stared down. I suddenly felt so…naked almost. Hiei chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry. I wasn't picturing you naked." I blushed, but nodded. I turned onto my side, curling my legs up to my butt, and Hiei got the hint and sat beside me as my wings pressing flat against my back. "You need to learn how to put these away." I giggled. "I'm serious. That night you slept with me was hard. Every time you'd twitch or had a bad part in your dream, your wings would end up smacking me." I laughed, ignoring the slight pains in my stomach and Hiei smirked at me, running his hands up and down my arm.

"Hiei ... " I whispered as he sighed.

"Don't." I looked at him, confused. "Just…_shhh_/i." I nodded and looked away from him, staring out the window. It wasn't an awkward silence. Or a tensed silence. It was a relaxing silence, which actually put me to sleep.


	44. Kaida's Training

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 44: _Kaida's training_

* * *

Her body moved like an artist's hand moves over paper and her hands moved in grace as she weaved and bent and laid low. Her lips were tight and her body tense, as well as relaxed. She kept her body moved in a slow fashion and a very graceful motion. She had an arch so large in her back, it was amazing how she didn't snap it.

She crouched and stepped over a thin red line, ducking her head and pressing her hands firmly against her back. A loud buzzer went off and she growled, staring up at window, which had her team and Kirei laughing her head off as Koenma shoo his head. "You touched the line behind you, Kaida! Try again," Koenma's voice said, echoing slightly.

"That big old booty of yours touched it," Kirei's voice yelled. Kaida laughed and walked to the beginning, sighing and staring at the millions of red lasers that she had to memorize. Koenma said she'd have to memorize where each one was and by the end of the week, before they'd go, they'd try it blindfolded, just to test Kaida.

Kaida popped her neck and stared down at her skin tight black leotard before stepping forward, pointing her toes like a ballerina. She crouched low and bent her head back, squeezing between two lasers and quickly falling to her hands, bending her elbows at an acute angle as she ducked under another laser.

She rolled over, keeping her body tight and sat up, her stomach muscles clenching, and raised herself, using as little space as she could. She cart-wheeled over another laser, her feet ducking under a laser above her. Kaida let out a smirk and she stood over a laser, one leg on each side, and her torso bent low, her head inches from another laser. She glanced up at the window and saw everyone staring at her, their eyes wide. Kaida chuckled when she noticed Kirei's face pressed against the window, her nose flattened and her eyes wider than anyone else's.

'_Wow, she's really good at that_' Kurama thought, staring at her bending in ways that no normal human would be able to do. '_She's very flexible…I wonder…_' Kurama blushed and glanced around, wondering if anyone saw. He cleared his throat and continued to watch Kaida, but every time she bent and crouched or arched her back, Kurama felt a strange tingle inside the pit of stomach, which caused him to blush as his thoughts raged.

Kaida looked at the lasers and breathed in heavily, with a rapid breath at the end and let it out very slowly before standing between two lasers that were amazingly close to each other. Kaida lowered herself with her knees and crawled over a laser, glancing around and watching every angle. She bent low and with amazing strength, pushed herself over a laser and under another one. Her hair almost grazed a laser, causing her to sweat a little, even if it was just training, but this was around her tenth time and she was getting tired.

She smirked, seeing the end, but didn't loose concentration like other thieves, and kept her eye on the lasers ahead of her. She rounded up to about ten or eleven more. She nodded and crept pass some, ducking and hovering and sometimes ending up in weird positions that made the people behind the window tilt their head with confused looks or curiosity pondering.

She crouched under the last laser and smirked at the replica of the _Isle de Marco_. She grabbed it and showed it to Koenma, who was smiling slightly. "Good job, Kaida! You can take a break." Kaida nodded and the lasers were shut off. She set the replica down and walked to the door, which looked part of the wall. She pushed it open and smiled, seeing the team rushing to her, minus Hiei who was walking at a casual pace.

"That was so awesome," Kirei exclaimed, grinning, before wincing and laying a weary hand on her stomach. "When I'm all healed, I want to try!" Koenma chuckled.

"Kirei, you're so clumsy, you wouldn't make it passed the first laser," Yusuke teased, causing Kirei to glare threateningly up at him. Kaida chuckled and caught Kurama's eyes, blushing slightly. Kurama smiled and she smiled back, glancing at the mischievous looking Kirei who was grinning at both Kurama and Kaida.

"I can do better!" Kuwabara yelled, out-of-the blue. Kaida rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that, Kuwa_baka_!" Kuwabara glared at her and Kaida glared back. Even if they've been together, in the same house, for almost two months now, Kaida was still highly irritated by Kuwabara and sometimes annoyed and Kuwabara was always trying to make himself appear superior to Kaida.

"She has some point to it, Kuwabara," Kirei said, taking Kaida's side and grinning. Kuwabara's jaw hung low and Kaida smiled, her eyes glinting.

"Hey, since you think you can be better at it than me…you try it!" Kuwabara turned smug and walked through the door. Koenma sighed and without looking inside, turned the lasers on with a green button. Almost five seconds passed before a loud buzzer went off and it was like second after second, the buzzers were going off.

"Oh my Kami, shut it off," Kirei yelled, covering her ears. Kaida winced at the annoying buzzers and Koenma shut them off, as well as the lasers. Kuwabara came out, his head held high, and he cleared his throat, glaring at Kaida, who chuckled.

"It's not easy, ningen," Kaida commented before walking away with Kirei, who was giggling slightly. The team followed, Koenma as well, and they all walked back to Koenma office, which had many busy ogres running through door to door or stacking papers neatly on Koenma's desk. Some ogres were just tossing papers on the desk.

"Oh, Koenma, sir," Botan yelled out, seeing the infant walking in. "Your father called and was wondering when the Richard's file would reach his desk." Koenma sighed and summoned a portal.

"Go head home, team! I have some business to attend to." Without another word, the team walked through the portal and into their custom home. Kaida instantly walked upstairs, wanting nothing more than out of the skin tight, riding up leotard that Koenma gave her, which was one size too small, almost. She stripped it off and pulled on some sweatpants and a nice, long sleeve shirt. She tied her hair up into a ponytail, yawning, and walked downstairs, her eyes blinking multiple times quickly before relaxing.

"Tired, Kaida?" Yusuke asked as she plopped onto the couch. Kaida said nothing. She just nodded. Kirei threw herself on the couch, softly but it ended up looking lame, in which Kaida laughed a bit and Kirei grinned, chuckling herself.

"I tried to make it smooth, but…" Kirei sighed, rubbing her stomach, which had tight, clean bandages, which Kaida had done earlier, before her training of lasers. "Hey…in an hour or so, you have to redo my bandages. It's starting to puss and it's getting the bandages wet!" Kaida wrinkled her nose, staring at Kirei in disgust, as well as Yusuke who heard, and Kirei giggled. "What? It's healing, and fast. I'm figuring by tomorrow, I'll be able to do three crunches in ... thirty minutes!"

"That's like a man who weighs 500 pounds trying to do crunches. His will to push his body up and into a crunch takes ten minutes," Yusuke joked, causing Kirei and Kaida to chuckle a little. Kirei yawned, which caused Kaida to yawn and in return Yusuke yawned.

"Do you know why people yawn when other's yawn?" Kurama asked, coming out from the kitchen and sitting beside Kaida. Kirei looked at him curiously while Kaida sighed. She heard this theory so many times, since every time she yawned, Kurama yawned and he'd tell her. Kaida thought it was just to get on her nerves a little.

"Why?"

"Well, because when you yawn, you have too much carbon dioxide in your system and to yawn, you're sucking in oxygen!" Kurama said, smiling. "And when you see someone yawning, your brain thinks you have too much carbon dioxide, so it makes you yawn!" Kirei gasped while Kaida giggled. _He's such a nerd_, Kaida thought, smiling up at Kurama who was blushing slightly.

"Wow. That's so cool," Yusuke said, sarcastically, which earned a hit on the arm from Kirei. "What was that for?"

"Just because!" Kirei said before giggling. "Hey…do we have anything good to eat? I'm in the mood for something fattening and full of carbs!" Kaida laughed and shook her head as Kirei got up walking to the kitchen and the sound of rummaging came to Kaida's ears.

Kaida looked around: Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing a slow game of gin and Hiei was sitting at "his" windowsill. Kaida chuckled, thinking of what would happen if someone sat on the windowsill before he got a chance to sit there. Kaida told herself to tell Kirei her plan later.

"You know, Kaida," Kurama said in her ear. Kaida looked at him, confused. "You looked real sexy _arching_ your back like that!" Kaida blushed and Kurama blushed as well, looking away. "I'm sorry…don't know where that came from." Kaida laughed.

"You're a pervert and you know it." Kurama smiled goofily before staring away, causing another laugh from Kaida. Kurama stood and grabbed her hand, leading her outside. Kaida blushed and looked back at Kirei, who was in mid-bite of some ice cream and staring at her suspiciously and mischievously. Kaida's eyes widened and Kirei pointed her ice creamed filled spoon at her and then screaming as the ice cream fell, but the door shut before Kaida could see anymore.

* * *

I stared at the ice cream on the floor, my eyes wide and my lips still parted from my scream. I stomped my foot, which caused sparks and my stomach to lurch in pain along with my back, and I quickly grabbed a towel, cleaning it up, mumbling death threats to my spoon. I looked up and noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone. I glanced at Hiei and smirked maliciously.

I grabbed the carton of ice cream and a new spoon, walking out into the living room. I knew Hiei had a fancy for ice cream because I hear him every night, walking down and eating an entire carton of ice cream and then casually walking upstairs. I sat at the armchair, which was closest to him, and began eating the ice cream, moaning. Hiei glanced over and his eyes glued to the carton of ice cream. "So good..." I moaned, breathing in heavily through my nose. "It's like heaven…without dying."

I glanced at Hiei and saw him staring at the ice cream. "Want some, Hiei?" I asked, smirking. Hiei narrowed his eyes and looked over, glancing at the carton. I got up when he looked away and leaned against him, moaning as I took another bite of ice cream. Hiei shot up and reached for the ice cream, but I held him out and since he was behind me, it was hard for his short self to reach for it.

"Like I said yesterday, you aren't one to talk about height," he commented, still reaching for the ice cream as I laughed. He went to walk around me, but I kept my back to him, pushing my butt into him. I pushed him back with my butt, causing him to blush, and bit into a large spoonful of ice cream and then opening my mouth to him, moaning.

"Ice cream is so good," I moaned, walking away from him. He bolted for me and I ran around the couch, ignoring the sharp jabs of pain in my back and stomach. They weren't that painful, but they still hurt nonetheless. I turned sharply as Hiei jumped for the ice cream. "You really like your ice cream, huh?" I teased, licking the spoon and moaning.

Hiei glared at me and vanished and then his arms were reaching for it behind me. I screamed and held it out. His hand touched my pelvic, pushing it back as his other hand reached for the ice cream. My hand was on his thigh, but to a wrong angle I knew it'd look like it was somewhere else, and my other hand, holding the ice cream, was slightly red from the coldness. "Give me!" Hiei hissed.

"No!" I yelled, as we stepped in a rhythmic circle. I growled and heard someone clear their throat. Hiei and I looked up and saw Kaida and Kurama staring at us, with amused eyes and slightly mischievous grins. I blushed, realizing where Hiei's hand was, and then looked at my other free hand and then at Kaida, whose eyebrow was peaked. I blushed and shoved Hiei away, who stumbled back, blushing as well.

"Looks like we came in at the wrong time," Kaida said. "Kirei and Hiei were getting their kinky on!" I blushed more and then threw the empty ice cream carton at her, which she caught and dipped a finger in, sliding it along a side and licking her finger. She moaned, "Heck yes. Cookie dough!" I laughed along with Kurama, but Hiei still had his cheeks tinted pink. He was sitting back at the windowsill, staring out bashfully.

_And you call me shy!_ I thought and saw Hiei glance at me.

'_You'd be like this too if you knew where my hand was!_' I giggled.

_I did know where your perverted hand was!!_ Hiei glared over at me and I smirked, flicking the TV onto CSI. Kaida sat next to me and I smirked at her. "Where'd you and Kurama go, huh?"

"Just to the forest. He just walked me around and we talked." I nodded, not believing her and she laughed. "No, Kirei!" I pouted and she smiled lightly. "I'm not into that this early." I nodded and went back to watching as Nick and Katherine (from CSI) began dusting for fingerprints.


	45. Kioko vs Kirei

Heart's Starlight  
Chapter 45: _Kioko vs. Kirei_

* * *

_Well I'm not paralyzed  
__But I seem to be struck by you.  
__I wanna make you move  
__Because you're standing still.  
__If your body matches what your eyes can do,  
__You'd probably move right through me  
__On my way to you._

I was dancing in the living room, in only a large black tank top that I stole out of Hiei's bedroom and a pair of my black panties. I was all alone, so I decided to blast some music Yusuke had in his room. Surprisingly, he had good music. I wasn't into rock, but he had the rock that wasn't so scream filled and I could actually understand the words.

The rest of the team left a couple hours ago for the mission and I was stuck home, my wound almost completely healed. The last couple days, my demon blood finally kicked in and it took a day to close up half the inside and then it was faster than normal for the rest. Koenma still wouldn't let me go with the team to the fun mission, even though I told him I could do back flips. But when he asked me to show him, I cried it hurt so badly, so my theory back fired.

So here I was ... stuck in the house, dancing to the CDs from Yusuke's room.

* * *

The team walked through the forest and Kurama noticed Hiei more quiet than usual. Usually Hiei would bicker at Kuwabara for his ignorance or even his lack of common sense, but when Kuwabara yelled out when they were getting lost, Hiei simply shrugged it off and kept walking forward, keen on finding the way out of the large forest, which seemed to go on forever.

Kaida was walking in the back, thinking hard of the routine she went over for a week. She knew she had it down to excellence, but there was the chance that the guy changed the lasers routine because he knew Koenma had the pattern. Then she'd be screwed and they'd be found out instantly. She was good at sneaking in shadows and falling from ceilings very quietly, but she hated lasers. They were a pain in the ass.

She had her arms crossed and her eyes set forward, slightly narrowed as her eyebrows twitched down in concentration. She wasn't paying attention to the two fools bickering or the tensed silence from Hiei or the concerned glances from Kurama. She ignored those petty things and kept going over the pattern of the lasers, trying desperately to remember the last three lasers.

Were they up, middle, and then down? Or down, up, and then middle? She couldn't remember that well, but she didn't fret too badly. She came out of her thoughts when someone tapped her arm gently and looked over to see Kurama. "We're here," he mumbled and Kaida nodded. She looked up and saw a pretty glamorous mansion that had brick walls and wooden pillars connecting the awning to the deck.

There was a stone pathway to the white picket fence and tons of demons were entering the mansion in high-fashion dresses and tuxedos. "Is he having a party?" Kaida asked, but got no reply as the boys studied the scene. "Well, we're going to look like sore thumbs walking in and starting to fight.

I sat on the couch, fidgeting with my thumbs, before sighing and walking upstairs. I pushed into Hiei's room, which became my consultation while they were gone. It was my room since he's gone. I grabbed a random sword off the wall, which was cased in a black iron sheath that had a hilt with black ruby weavings and a leather grip. I sat on his bed, which wasn't made at all, and unsheathed it. The blade was pure black with silver inscriptions starting from the end of the hilt to the halfway point of the blade. I smiled and sheathed it, going to put it back.

"Interesting," I mumbled before walking to his dresser. I opened a drawer and dug around. I wasn't looking for anything particular, but I was looking for something interesting. I came to a drawer and pushed aside his second drawer of black clothes and saw a necklace with a beautiful jewel at the end. I stared at it and picked it up, holding it up to eye level. It was very pretty and looked highly valuable.

Kaida quickly ran down the hallway as the boys began fighting the many demons trying to protect the owner, which was the guy holding in the artifact. Kaida came to the door that Koenma said the artifact was in and stopped before pulling the door open and staring inside. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing no red lasers. "Must be the invisible type," she whispered. "Crap."

She took out a colorful bandanna and wrapped it around her eyes. "This is why Koenma had me practice so much!" she murmured to herself as she stood before the place she was standing in the practice rounds. She breathed in heavily and let it out, motioning with her hands like she was pushing it out with more force. She bent low and began molding her body, her lips parted only slightly.

She moved her body through invisible lasers, which appeared only in her head and seemed to make her weave through them. She reached the end and paused. The last three lasers. The one's she couldn't remember worth crap. She bit her lower lip and dipped before crouched up and stepping over. She froze, waiting for an alarm and smiled hearing none. She pulled her bandanna up slightly and looked at the artifact.

Kaida looked back and saw the lasers appearing and a buzzing sound happening. She turned around and gasped before someone grabbed her from behind and put a white cloth over her mouth and nose. She fought, trying to kick out, but the chloroform took toll on her and she fell unconscious, the artifact hitting the ground.

The man stood above her, smirking and holding her with grace. He bent low and picked up the artifact, dragging the two out and toward the hallway as Kaida moaned in her unconscious self. "They should've brought the elemental but she'll have to do," the man mumbled before vanishing in the shadows.

* * *

I was sitting on the couch, twirling my hair. Nothing was on TV and the CDs got old. I suddenly had a bad feeling and looked at the door, my eyes narrowing. Suddenly a portal appeared and Koenma walked out, looking grim and confused. "What's wrong, Koenma?" I asked, standing.

"Kaida's been…held hostage," he whispered, "As well as the _Isle de Marco_." I glared at him, crossing my arms. "What?"

"If you sent me, this would've never happened," I muttered before peeling my pajamas off, revealing my original black outfit. Koenma's eyebrow rose. "What? I hardly ever take it off, unless it's for bed." Koenma shook his head and led me through the portal. I smirked, staring at the office.

"Be careful, Kirei," Koenma said before I ventured into another portal.

Kurama stared horrified as a tall man with a handsome face held Kaida's limp body and the artifact in the other arm. He smirked and said, "If you had just gone after me and left my guests alone, you'd probably have the artifact and your mediocre elemental demon." Kurama grit his teeth and went to pull his rose out, but the man made the artifact float beside him and he touched his nail to Kaida's chest. She began wincing and moaning in pain and Kurama froze, staring at her, his eyes wide.

"I don't think so, Yoko," the man said before tossing the artifact into a protective barrier. Hiei glanced at his fox friend and could feel his anger. He related to him slightly with his situation with Kirei and Hiei knew if the man had Kirei, he'd be pissed as much as Kurama, if not more. "You see, one step and you'll jeopardize your lover's life."

"I don't think so," I mumbled in, walking in with a smug look on my face and my wings giving a slight twitch. Hiei stared at me, wide eyed and so did Kurama, but I ignored them and walked forward. "You see, Kioko, we have a certain problem that will result in your death." The man sneered at the sound of his name and I smirked, my hair growing and my wings growing as well as my height. I stared at him in my maiden form and he grit his teeth. "You wanted me, right?" He smirked. "If I win, you get to die and we get the artifact."

"Fair. What if I win?" I smirked.

"You won't, but just in case…if you win, you can have me." Hiei glared at me and his fists clenched, but Kurama laid a weary hand on his shoulder, causing Hiei to shrug him off and stare at me and Kioko with a slight worry and aggravation, since my wound wasn't all the way healed.

"Have you, eh?" he said, his eyebrow raising. I nodded. "Seems fair." He tossed Kaida to the wall and Kurama went to run to her, but I held my arm out, shaking my head.

"No." Kurama's eyes widened as I stared at him in the eyes, flatly. "I don't go back on my bets." Kurama gulped hard, but stepped back, staring worriedly at Kaida who was still unconscious. I looked at Kioko and smirked, my wings folding neatly. "Demons first."

"Gladly," he sneered before rushing toward me, conjuring a large scimitar and raising it, yelling out. I smirked and easily dodged, a trail of faint light following me and enveloping Kioko. He dusted it off and charged at me again. I spread my wings, catching wind, and peered down at him as he stared up at me. I smirked and kicked off the air, diving toward him. He raised his scimitar, smirking, but I dodged it, slamming into his stomach. My stomach gave a painful lurch as I twisted it wrong and I grit my teeth, ignoring it.

He shoved me off and swung his scimitar to the right, barely grazing my neck. I growled and pushed his blade farther away, slamming the palm of my hand into his nose. He screamed out and I pushed against him, my wings spreading widely. I pushed us back and slammed my fist into his stomach. He gasped as I dug into it, his blood spilling onto my forearm. He grit his teeth and dropped his scimitar, slamming his claw into my already open wound. I screamed out and my eyes flashed red.

I jumped back, kicking him back as well and stared down at Hiei's wound. I glared as it began oozing puss and blood and glared up at Kioko, who was smirking, holding his bleeding torso. I snarled and the wind picked up as my eyes blanked out. I held my arms out, palms facing him and yelled out as a beam of blue light shot out, slamming into him. He screamed as it slammed him into the wall and I followed the light, digging my foot in his bleeding wound before slamming my elbow repeatedly in his face.

Soon, he was limp, his eyes and head rolling as he stared around in a daze. I stood, staring down at him and held my hand out. Immediately, his scimitar rushed to my hand and I held it up before driving it into his heart. He gasped, his pupils dilating, and his hand fell limp from reaching out to me. I glared down at him and drew his scimitar out, his blood running down the blade and to the hilt. I began panting as my heart pumped. I shook my head and was instantly back my human self.

I fell to my knees, using his scimitar as base from keeping myself from falling, and stared down at my wound, which was bleeding freshly now, but it still wasn't deep as it was. He just made it bleed again. I glanced at Kaida, who began coming to as Kurama tapped her cheeks lightly. I stayed to my knees, gripping the scimitar hard and stared at Kioko, almost waiting for him to get back up.

Yusuke came over, bending low to me and placing a hand on my back. "Kirei…you shouldn't have come," he whispered. I shrugged and looked over at Kaida, who was wobbling to stand before being embraced quickly by Kurama, making her scream out in shock. I chuckled and looked back at Yusuke, who was taking his shirt off and tying it around my torso. "There…it should help a bit," he said before helping me stand. I noticed Kurama grabbed the artifact and a portal appeared right after.

"I'm keeping this," I muttered, staring at the scimitar, which was acting like my crutch at the moment. Yusuke laughed and we walked through the portal, followed by a loud, happy squeal from Koenma who ran to Kurama with his arms spread wide. I stared at him, shocked, as he hugged the artifact, and then looked at me and disregarded the artifact.

"**I told you to be careful**," he yelled. I blushed and looked away, my stomach lurching. "Kirei! What am I going to do with you?! You can't follow orders at all." I grinned at him as the boys and Kaida chuckled and he sighed. "You better be glad I respect you or you'd be out."

"Awe, you don't love me?" Koenma shook his head and I gasped as he walked to his desk, setting the artifact on his desk and sighing.

"Mission accomplished team. Now, Kirei, go to the infirmary before one of your intestines falls out." I looked at him disgusted and let Yusuke walk me to the infirmary, which I had become so accustomed to visiting.


	46. The Argument

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 46: _The Argument_

* * *

Lately, I've become more attached to Hiei over the past next weeks. I don't know how, figuring we hardly met at all since I've been sleeping earlier to get my stomach all the way healed, again. It would've been healed days ago, but that thing with Kioko ruined the whole healing process.

"No, that's my cookie, damn it," I yelled as Kuwabara grabbed for the last cookie on a white plate. I snagged it and glared at him, which he pouted. "Shove off." I bit into the soft cookie and flipped through my magazine. Koenma took the TV away because Kuwabara and I got into a fight the other day over the stupid remote. I don't even remember how the TV got into the house. I remember the first time I came here, there was no TV and then _poof_ it was there.

I sighed and started reading an article about some famous demon. Turns out, demons have famous people as well. They're a little on the rough, ugly side, but still icons for all the other lizard like demons. I groaned and glanced over at the others. Yusuke was playing cards with Kuwabara; Hiei was at the windowsill, no shock there; Kurama was washing up the kitchen and Kaida was sitting at the bar, talking with him. Only I seemed to have nothing to do. Even Hiei looked like he was having more fun staring out a window.

I glanced around and prayed for a mission. My stomach was practically healed; only a minor opening was there and it was only a thick as a small cell phone, but it wasn't bleeding or pussing, so I was fine with it. And it hardly hurt when it was hit, sort of. Kuwabara had hit it and that's why our TV got taken away. He tried hitting me to get the remote and I went ballistic.

So, here I am with no TV and no CSI and no Grissom. I'm pretty grouchy if you ask me.

"Kirei?" I snapped my head over at Yusuke who won another round against Kuwabara, who let out a rant of curses. "Wanna play?"

"What are you playing?" I asked, curiously.

"Poker," he said simply. I shook my head and he groaned. "Awe, why not?"

"I suck at poker, that's why." I stared down at my magazine and sighed. The door burst open and I looked over to see the three girls. I looked away, uninterested, and began reading again. Someone sat next to me and I looked up to see Yukina. I smiled briefly at her and she smiled back. Keiko sat beside Yusuke, quietly, which was too weird, and Botan sighed.

"Wow, without the TV, you are all so boring," she yelled out. I nodded in agreement, flipping the page of my magazine.

"Yukina!" I heard Kuwabara yell out. I screamed as he ran over and squeezed between me and her and I glared at him.

"Do you mind?!" I hollered, wiggling. Kuwabara ignored me as Yukina stared at me apologetically. "Kuwabara, come on!" I screamed, slamming my fists into him. He looked over at me with narrowed eyes.

"Can't you see I'm making conversation with my love?!" I rolled my eyes.

"Must you converse with her while you're sitting on me!?" I screamed, flailing about. I didn't know why I couldn't get up. It was probably because I was so lazy. Kuwabara lifted up and I fell out, stumbling. I dusted myself off and sighed, "Thank you." I sat on the other side of Yukina, who was giggling at the lame jokes Kuwabara was telling. I smiled at the two: so amazingly different, yet cute in a way.

I glanced at Hiei and saw him glaring heatedly at Kuwabara. I glanced between the two but he looked away so I shrugged it off. "Anyone want some lunch?" Kurama asked as him and Kaida appeared into the living room.

"Heck yes," I shouted in a _Napoleon Dynamite_ voice, causing Kaida to look at me confused. "Oh my gosh, you've never seen Napoleon Dynamite?!" She shook her head. "Okay, we're going to steal the TV back and we're going to watch it! It's so badass!"

"Really?" she asked. I nodded.

"It's so funny. _Tina you fat lard, come get your dinner_!" I mocked, giggling after. Kaida stared at me, still pondering, and I sighed. "Laugh, dork!" She giggled and I laughed. "That was great. You laugh on command!" I glanced behind me and saw Kuwabara grinning madly at Yukina, who was saying something to him and then I glanced at Hiei, who didn't seem happy that Kuwabara was near Yukina.

I narrowed my eyes, feeling an emotion bubble inside me that I haven't felt in a long time. I glared at Hiei for some reason and then at Yukina and turned away, walking to the kitchen. I huffed and leaned against the counter. "What got up your ass?" Kaida asked as she helped Kurama make sandwiches.brbr

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped, glaring at the linoleum floor. _Stop it, Kirei!! Your dad always told you to never act this way over a guy!_ I thought, but then frowned. _He wasn't my dad_. I shook my head, staring into the living and watching the girls laugh as Kuwabara and Yusuke talked with them.

"Man," Kaida said, standing beside me, holding a plate of food. "They look like they're having fun!" I nodded and she smiled at me. "You're telling me what's crawled up your butt because you're sour!" I smiled and she smiled out with Kurama, laughing as Yusuke trampled on Kuwabara for the food platters. "Calm down! It's just sandwiches!" Kaida yelled as Hiei walked in. I looked away from him and into the kitchen.

I knew he wouldn't stop me even if I had given him a dirty look. He doesn't show _public affection_ ever, which drives me crazy. I never know if he's into me or not into me. He's a friggin' puzzle that's missing all the pieces, except two, which are his eyes ... that are puzzles themselves.

I sat beside Botan, who grinned bubbly at me, and I smiled weakly back, grabbing a sandwich. "So, how was that mission? With that weird artifact?" Yukina asked as Hiei sat closer to the group, which I thought was weird. He could really care less about the group. I saw him glance at me, but I didn't hold his gaze for a millisecond like I usually did.

"It was fine," I said coldly. "I killed the bastard." Yukina frowned.

"Oh."brbr

"Erm, yeah," Yusuke said, staring at me with a peculiar eye. "He tried to hold Kaida here hostage but Kirei was sent over by Koenma because he didn't think we'd be able to handle it, but we --"

"Would've made things worse," I snapped, glaring momentarily at him. Yusuke stared at me, confused and I looked away, biting into my sandwich.

"Um, I wasn't really in that much danger," Kaida said, narrowing her eyes at me. I looked away. Almost everyone from the team was staring at me confused, even Kuwabara. I guess I was radiating off a different aura.

"Sure you weren't!" Kuwabara chipped in. "We wouldn't have let anything happen to you."

"Comforting," Kaida said emotionlessly as Kurama pulled her closer to him on the love seat. I glanced at the two before snatching another sandwich and staring at the turkey poking out of the wheat bread. I began imagining Hiei comforting Yukina and holding her hand and hugging her and kissing her. I heard someone gagging and looked over to see Hiei staring wide eyed in front of him and coughing a little bit on his spoonful of ice cream, which I thought was slightly humorous.

Everyone looked at him, confused, but he glared and we all looked away, except me. I stared at him heatedly but when he turned to me, I snapped my head away. I looked at Botan and she grinned at me. "So, what shall we do?" she asked, clasping her hands together. This was the only time the house was so boring. "Truth or dare?"

"No!" everyone yelled, even Hiei who blushed from his outburst. I rolled my eyes with a slight smile and looked at Botan, who was wide-eyed with a shocked look on her face.

"Ok," she whispered. "Then you think of something!" I stared at her blankly and sighed, biting my sandwich again.

"How about we all play spin the bottle?" Keiko asked. I glared at her, as did Kaida, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. "Alright, that's out of the question."

"How about we all just sit and act like the cheats we are?" I asked, glaring at Hiei who was glaring at Kuwabara, who had his arm wrapped around Yukina's shoulders who was smiling.

"What?" everyone asked and Hiei looked at over at me, shocked. I got up, throwing my sandwich at Hiei instinctively, and turned, grumbling incoherent curses. I felt someone grab my upper arm and my back was slammed into the wall as two glaring eyes bore into my own.brBr

"Don't throw shit at me," he snapped, glaring heatedly. I huffed and pushed against him, but he slammed me back. "I meant it, onna!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself!" I snapped, slamming my palms into his chest, which caused him to stumble back, staring at me shocked, so did the rest of the team. I walked upstairs, glaring heatedly at the ground, and slammed my door when I entered.

"I swear, she's going to burn this house down with how angry she gets sometimes," Yusuke commented, causing a couple people to chuckle. Kaida stared at Hiei worriedly before staring up at the stairs. That was odd for Kirei to act like that. She never liked hurting Hiei with words or even hit him like she did and then walk away with any remorseful emotion in her eyes.

"I've never seen Kirei so pissed off," Kuwabara said as Yukina frowned. "I guess she finally realized it was Hiei's fault for her stomach wound." Hiei snapped around, glaring at him and in a flash, Kuwabara was pushed against the nearby wall as Hiei's hand gripped his shirt.

"Shut the hell up, baka!" Hiei snapped, which caused Kuwabara to pale and wiggle around. Yukina gasped and laid a hand on Hiei's shoulder, pushing slightly.

"Don't," Yukina said, gently and Hiei glare loosened. He glared harder before vanishing, which caused Kuwabara to fall to his butt and Yukina to fall to her knees, smiling. "Are you okay, Kazuma-san?" Kuwabara smiled goofily at her and nodded as she giggled.

I growled as I paced in my room. "I swear I'm stupid. I should've ended it hella days ago. I shouldn't have gone into his room when he was ignoring me." I slammed my fist into my wall, creating a small dent, and snarled. "Kirei, you're so stupid. Why did you fall for him? He's nothing but a stupid prick with emotions the size of the dips in my finger prints!"

"Really now?" I heard someone say coldly. I rolled my eyes and kept my back to him as I stared at the dent I made. "Oh, now you won't even look at me?"

"Nope."

"That's real mature of you." I glared over at him before walking in my bathroom and shutting the door. "Just how old are you, Kirei?" he asked from the other side. I huffed and slammed my fist into the door to show how _immature_ I was. "You're more like five instead of your normal 15 year old self!"

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted, throwing the door open and shoving him back. "Why don't you just stop toying with me and leave?"

"Toying with you?"Brbr

"Oh, I don't know," I mocked, rolling my eyes. "You're clearly jealous of Kuwabara hanging on _Yukina_." Hiei face went blank.

"It's not like that."

"Oh, that's a likely story," I said sweetly, with a sarcastic tone. "It's all better now." Hiei glared at me. "You do know every guy says that when they know they've been caught. You're kissing her too, aren't you?"brbr

"No, if I did, that'd be wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"Stop sucking up." I walked around him and to my window, glaring out. I know he was facing me, but I didn't care. And I knew he was pissed off. I could feel his anger practically. I didn't care.

"Don't care, huh?" I ignored him. "Then why'd you kiss me to break that lust demon's spell?" I frowned, trying to keep my glare on. "Was that you _not caring_, Kirei?" I could hear the malice on his words and it kind of stung. "You are just like every girl and just like Koruka!" I gasped and turned to him, glaring angrily.

"No, I'm not."

"You're getting mad over stupid things and that's what she did," he stated, glaring. I glared back and sparks began twitching off of me. "That doesn't intimidate me!"

"I wasn't aiming for that," I stated coldly at my body tensed and instantly, my stomach wound closed up. I ogled at that for a while, but then glared at Hiei who was glaring back at me. "Get out."

"What are you going to do?" I grit my teeth and stared down, my eyes stinging at bit.

"Why do you do that?" I snapped. Hiei stared at me confused. "I… can't ever not think of you without wanting to cry, Hiei!" He stared at me blankly. "I have no idea if you _ever_ liked me or if you were just using me as someone to pass the time! You never show affection to me in public but you full on get jealous when Yukina is getting loved by Kuwabara!" Hiei glared at me.

"You want to know why I don't like that oaf hanging on her?" I stepped back some at his outburst. "It's because she's my fucking sister, Kirei! That's why. She doesn't know it yet, so that's what I have to deal with! I don't want to tell her because of who I am!" I frowned at him. "Happy now, onna? I can't stand you sometimes." I frowned more, my eyes burning again.

"Then why do you bother, Hiei?" I asked, glaring softly at him. He stared at me blankly. "If you can't stand me, then just leave me alone."

There was a piercing silence between us as we looked away from each other. "Fine." I gasped as he walked passed me and jumped out the window. I felt a sting to my heart and rubbed it, refusing to cry. I didn't need him. He was just a boy.

I didn't bother changing out of my jeans and tank as I lay down in bed, staring at a wall, blankly. I couldn't believe he just said that. Both the things. How he couldn't stand me at times and ... him agreeing to leave me alone. I sighed, letting out a choked breath out, and closed my eyes, almost instantly falling asleep.

Hiei stepped into his room and stared at the floor before glaring. If she wanted him to leave her alone, then fine by him. He didn't need her. Hiei sat on his bed before lying on it, his knees perked up. "It was my fault," he mumbled, sighing. "I did say I couldn't stand her sometimes." Hiei narrowed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek hard in aggravation. He knew he didn't mean it, it just popped out.

"She probably can't stand me now," he whispered. "And then I blurt something out like ... my sister." Hiei sighed and was even more irritated with himself. How could he blurt out something so badly? He's never had that problem before, so why now? Hiei turned to his side and glared out his window.

A little humor reached him and he chuckled. He couldn't believe she was jealous over Yukina. He knew she didn't know they were blood siblings, but there was so much humor in it. And that image she pictured of them kissing in her head was _disgusting_. He didn't know anyone could picture something so vividly. Hiei sighed and began to feel a bit guilty, but shrugged it off and stripped to boxers, peeling his covers back and resting in.

Hiei wasn't going to confront Kirei, but he was going to let things smooth over before talking in depth with her about what had happened and that probably wasn't going to be for a while.


	47. Obtaining Fluffy

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 47: _Obtaining Fluffy_

* * *

I didn't feel like getting out of bed the next morning, but my stomach made me, which growled irritably at me as I laid flat against my bed, staring blankly ahead of me. I sighed, glaring momentarily at the impatience of my stomach, and pushed myself to sitting on my knees. Last night was still fresh in my mind. It was like he broke up with me, in a nonchalant way.

I stared at my stained pillow, which had crusted tears on it, and blinked a few times. I didn't even know I cried last night. I walked slowly to my bathroom and just washed my face. I didn't bother taking a shower. Who was I to impress now? I brushed my teeth so slow, my gums bled from the moveable head brushing it so slowly. I glared at my bloody toothbrush and rinsed. I combed my hair and sighed, wanting nothing more than to pull it into a bun and hide beneath the hood of my sweatshirt and stay in my room, all day.

I changed out of my previous outfit from yesterday and into some black sweatpants that were worn at the bottom and a black tank, which I recognized as Hiei's but I didn't let it bother me. Yes, I did steal his clothes and I did keep them. Once I wear something, it's mine. I walked out my door and toward the living room, hesitating at the top of the stairs.

"Morning, Kirei!" Kaida bounced, grinning and dragging me to the table, plopping me next to a stoic Hiei. I glanced at him and sighed, my heart giving a slight tweak. I ate slowly, which caused a lot of confused glances from Kaida and Yusuke, and some from Kurama. Kuwabara was too busy eating to realize a change.

"What…time did the girls go home last night?" my voice cracked, causing Hiei to glance at me.

"Um, around midnight. You went to bed early. I went in there to get you for Monopoly, but you were out," Yusuke answered, glancing between Hiei and me. I nodded and sipped at my milk, but it was hard to swallow. I guess Hiei's comment last night hurt me more than I expected. I frowned and my lips became quivering, but I held it in as I ate. Soon, it was hard for me to eat and I shot out of my seat, rushing out the door as my lips spread and a sob flew out. I began running my wings limp behind me, which didn't help me wanting to run quickly.

"What the ..." Yusuke said as Kirei bolted out the door and slammed it shut. Kaida stared at Hiei blankly. She knew what happened last night. She heard everything, due to her intense hearing. She knew Kurama heard to. Kurama, indeed, was staring at Hiei, with a stern yet slight angered look. Hiei looked away briefly before glaring and continuing to eat.

"You're a fucking jerk," Kaida commented to Hiei before getting up and moving around the table and the multiple shocked gazes. Kaida walked outside and Kurama sighed. Hiei stared emotionlessly ahead of him and Yusuke sighed.

"Hiei, we all know you like her," he commented, causing Hiei to glare at him.

"I don't like that baka onna," he snapped, standing. Yusuke glared at him and stood also.

"Why bother, Hiei? Everyone can see it!" Hiei snarled and walked away, but Yusuke ran around, stopping him. "Your denial is causing Kirei so much pain and I don't like it. I don't know how you fucked it up even more last night, but you need to fix it."

"I said, ningen," Hiei said, grabbing Yusuke's collar and pulling his face close with an intense glare. "_I don't like that baka onna_." Yusuke stared at him, wide eyed, and Hiei shoved him away, walking upstairs. Yusuke stared up at Hiei, shocked and glared when his door slammed. Kurama walked over, helping Yusuke up as Kuwabara stared confused at the scene.

"He's just stubborn," Kurama mumbled, staring sadly up the stairs. "He's been deprived of those type of feelings his entire life. He's probably going through a hard time."

"Well, he should do that with himself and not involve Kirei!" Yusuke snapped, glaring heatedly before him. Kuwabara gulped his bite and stood, walking over.

"What's going on?" he asked, staring at Kurama and Yusuke confused. The two ignored him and Yusuke walked away, plopping heavily on the couch.

I fell to my knees yards from my stream and grit my teeth, trying so hard not to cry. I didn't want to cry over that bastard. He wasn't worth it. I gripped the grass and in a cry of anger, threw my arms up, clumps of dirt flying up as well. I slammed my palms to the earth and screamed out. A circle of raging wind formed around me and my hair flew up as did my wings. I screamed loud and clear as my energy fell around me.

I felt another presence and turned my head, my eyes leaking silent tears, and saw Kaida, staring at me shocked and worried. I looked away from her as my wings encased around me. I let my sobs out and fell closer to the ground, curling into fetal position. Kaida kneeled beside me and sighed. I shot up and wrapped my arms around her, crying.

"It's ok, Kirei," she whispered, frowning. I gripped her harder, letting all my emotions free and my sobs turned into harsh gasps and moans. I didn't want it to end with Hiei, ever. Beside the times he's hurt me, he's the best thing that happened to me. I could live with him not showing affection to me in public or treating me like the ground he walks on whenever he might think someone's watching.

I pulled away from Kaida and wiped at my nose, which was wet with tears. I sighed and cleared my clogged throat before saying, "I just don't ... understand him." Kaida frowned. "One minute, he's so loving with me and the next ..." A few more tears slipped out. "It's .. like we first met and he hated ningens." Kaida nodded, rubbing my back. "I just ... don't understand."

"Out of all the men in the world, Kirei ... you picked the most confusing." I chuckled a bit, causing Kaida to smile. "I'm being serious. I don't even think a professional mind reader could figure Hiei out."

"I can believe that." I frowned. "Kaida?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think ... you can leave me alone for a while? I just ... want to be by myself." Kaida smiled and nodded standing and walking away. I looked at my stream and got up, walking to it and staring down at the fish, who were staring up at me. Like always, I sat in the middle and they all stayed around me, trying to comfort me in a way. Instead of just sitting, I lay down and leaned my head on a convenient rock. I sighed and the fish all jumped over me, wagging their bodies as they did, trying to get me to smile.

None of it worked.

* * *

Hiei sat on the edge of his bed and sighed, staring at his hands. He winced, hearing a loud ear-splitting scream from the distant and a large power surge and looked out his window, frowning. He knew who it was.

He stood and looked out the window, blankly. The forest looked serene, even though someone inside of it was having a distressing moment. The sky didn't have a cloud in it, but they were looming in the distance, making their way closer as it grew slightly chilly. It would probably rain in about a half an hour or so.

Other than that, all was quiet, as if listening to the story of the person inside the forest, whom Hiei knew so well and was hurting so badly, according to Yusuke. Hiei knew it was true. Kirei was such a bright soul and it was slowly dimming as she reached for Hiei's affection. Hiei didn't like hurting her, but he wasn't accustomed to the feeling he was having for her and it was all in the course of a year, estimated.

Hiei smirked. He couldn't believe he met Kirei almost a year ago and a year ago, he thought she was just a plain old ningen who would be just like Kuwabara : dimwitted and lost. Turns out first impressions and judging was wrong on Hiei's sake. She turned out to be the one demon that scared many in the Makai and most respected in the Reikai.

He turned away from the window and heard rough talking from downstairs, but ignored it, knowing it was about him. He knew Urameshi was pissed off at him and Kurama was aggravated with him, but Hiei didn't care. Kirei knew from the beginning that he wasn't a normal guy who admitted his feelings and showed them as well. At least, Hiei hoped she knew that.

Slowly and carefully, he pulled a katana from the wall and studied it. It smelt of Kirei's scent. It was the katana she picked up the day of that mission with the _Isle de Marco_. Hiei knew she was snooping in his room, but he didn't care. All she took was a pair of his black pajama pants and a tank. Hiei had many of those. He sat on the edge of his bed and fingered the sheath before drawing the blade out and staring at it.

The blade glinted in the sun's weak rays and Hiei's reflection showed just a bit. He knew it was him, but it was like looking at a different person. His crimson eyes that made Kirei get butterflies; the lips she always thought about; and the hair she always twirled in her fingers, no matter how awkward the position. Hiei sighed, setting the blade on his lap and running his fingers lightly over the top of it and around the hilt. The grasp was nice and smooth, very light as well.brbr

He set it back down, sliding his fingers off, and the memory of him stabbing Kirei flashed in his mind. He wrinkled his forehead in irritation and sighed irritably as he shoved the katana aside and ran his hands roughly over his face, trying to rid the memories. Their lips. Their embraces. He never knew staying away from her would be this hard and it had only been a night's worth of time. He didn't want to imagine a week, if it lasted that long, which he hoped it didn't, but every romance has their quarrels. He knew that.

But he also knew Kirei and himself didn't have quarrels: it was either fighting or romance. Nothing in between, which drove Hiei crazy. It was like she liked picking fights with him. He hardly heard the slight taps on his door as he stood and the door swung up, Kurama peering over at him. Hiei didn't hear what Kurama said as he shut the door. Hiei neither cared or bothered asking for him to repeat.

"Hiei?" Hiei glanced over at the slightly irritated voice of Kurama. "Do you want to talk?"

"With you? No," Hiei answered, keeping his eyes away from Kurama who was peering curiously at him. Hiei didn't want to talk to anyone. He wanted to be by himself, with no one else. Just himself.

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked, piercing through his wreckage of thoughts.

"Yes, fox."

"I think you could do good with some talk," Kurama said before sitting on his bed. _Pestering fox_, Hiei kept thinking. Kurama was always pestering about something. Hiei knew he heard what happened between Kirei and himself last night. Hiei doubted the girls and the two ningens heard, but it wasn't impossible. Hiei didn't say anything as Kurama stared at his back. "Kaida was comforting Kirei ..." Kurama whispering, causing Hiei's heart to skip a beat at that name. "Kaida came back and Kirei's alone. It'd be good if you went and talked it out with her." Again, Hiei didn't answer as he stared out his window.

"Hiei, staring out the window and ignoring advice isn't going to help you with your feelings." Hiei glanced at the red-head and watched as he left, shutting the door with a small click. Hiei sighed and bowed his head, frowning.

* * *

I stayed at my stream for hours and soon, it began raining, which didn't bother me at all. It made me feel a little better. The rain made me feel like the sky was crying along with me. I sat up and the fish all swam circles around me, their tails brushing against me at times. I was starting to get cold, but I didn't care.

I got up out of the cold stream and stared up at the tree that Hiei and I were in so many times. I sighed and sat underneath it, the rain only hitting me faintly. I began hearing small whining and looked around, but saw nothing. It turned into little roars and I stood, looking around. I gasped, seeing a small blue form emerging from the bushes, wet and wounded.brBr

It looked at me with large indigo eyes. It was an aquamarine color with white stripes on its legs and a large puff of white hair on its chest. On its forehead was a crescent moon with a star in the middle of the points. I stared at it, confused, and gasped as it ran to me, whining. It dug its head into my legs, his eyes crying. I knelt down, completely forgetting about my own emotions, and pet the top of its large head.

"What are you?" I asked as it crawled into my lap, causing me to fall to my butt with a grunt. It dug its teary head into my chest and whimpered, like a human almost, but I knew it wasn't a human. "It's okay, little fella!" I whispered. "Come on. Let's get you into the house, where it's nice and warm." It let out a whine, as if saying _ok_, and I stood, holding the creature in my arms and beginning the walk back to the house.

I kicked the door open as thunder sounded and I jumped as it did, and the small creature screamed out, causing the boys to look at me, confused. Kaida stared at the creature, shocked, and I sighed. "It found me," I whispered, walking to the bathroom upstairs, not looking at Hiei's door at all. I grabbed a towel and walked downstairs as the creature began shivering. "Can any of you tell me what this is?" I asked, sitting down and beginning to wrap the little thing in the towel. It was only the size of a small Chihuahua, just with a little more build.

"It's a wingless dragon," I heard and locked my jaw. I didn't need to turn around to know who that was and I looked away as he walked to the windowsill, staring out the window that had trails of water.

"I've heard of those. Very rare," Kaida said, sitting beside me as the wingless dragon curled into a ball in the towel. "I heard that once they've chosen their soul mates, in a way, they're forever bonded with them." Kaida pet the back of the creature, who yawned, and I smiled. "Since it found you, Kirei ... you must be its soul mate or its bond."

"Nah. It was scared, so naturally it'd run to anyone." I smiled at the small dragon and it stared up at me with its huge eyes, as if pondering. "How do you know whose its soul mate?" I asked, to no one in particular.

"Usually when you leave him, it follows," Hiei answered. I nodded, gulping back my tears. "But it usually doesn't come in for a while. This one's too young to have formed a bond with anyone." I sighed and ran my fingers over the creature's back.

"Well, since you're mine until then, I'm calling you Fluffy," I said, giggling. I don't know how this little thing did it, but it made me feel so much better. Fluffy looked up at me, yawned, and then laid his head back down, instantly falling asleep. "What time is it?"

"Almost six." I nodded at Kurama and looked around. Still no TV. I frowned and felt Fluffy cuddle more into me and I placed my hand over the towel, which was keeping him warm. I smiled down at him and stood, holding him in my arms and walking upstairs. I let my mind relax as I walked into my room, shutting my door with a soft tap and sat on my bed, setting Fluffy on my pillow.

He yawned and curled tighter in his ball. I chuckled and walked to my bathroom, taking a hot shower quickly to warm my chilled body up. I dried up quickly and changed into the set of Hiei's clothes I stole from him. I found I couldn't sleep without them. If I tried to sleep with something else, I would have the roughest night. And last night doesn't count, since it was necessary to sleep without his clothes.

I settled into bed and stared at Fluffy, whose chest was rising and falling slowly as he breathed. I smiled and stared at him for a while, yawning every so often. Being outside in the cold wore me out. I know it was only roughly seven at night, but it's not like I have anything to look forward to tonight. Usually I stayed up to wait for everyone to go to bed and then I'd sneak to Hiei's room and we'd just talk and talk and sometimes kiss, but that wasn't all the time, which was pretty cool. I'm not one for constant kissing, even though I through a big fit about him not showing affection to me in public, but those are two different matters.


	48. A Romantic Make Up

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 48: _A Romantic Make-up_

* * *

"Well if you weren't such a jerk," I shouted as Fluffy began hissing at the fire youkai in front of me who "accidentally" stepped on him.

"I couldn't even see him!" Hiei shouted, glaring at me and Fluffy. Fluffy growled and went to bite him, but Hiei pushed him away with his foot. I gasped, bending to pick up a hissing Fluffy.

"Don't do that, you meanie," I shouted, glaring heatedly at Hiei who rolled his eyes. "You're so insensitive. I hope you never have kids!"

"Who says I want them?" I growled and turned, walking away. "Who the hell wants kids?"

"Normal people," I screamed. Meanwhile, the team was staring at Hiei and me with blank expressions with slight annoyance. Hiei and I have been arguing for a straight hour now and it was over the stupidest things too. "Why don't you get a life and actually act human instead of being macho, macho demon all the time?!" I shouted, making weird expressions as I set Fluffy on the couch near Kaida who sighed.

"Macho, macho demon, huh?!" Hiei mocked. "Why don't you start acting like you're a demon? It's not like your pathetic human ... Oh wait, maybe you are! You're as pathetic as one!"

"You evil, little ..." I let out a growl in irritation and he rolled his eyes.

"That scares me!" I glared at him and in a quick motion, faced my palms to him and fire shot at him, slamming him into a wall. Hiei growled and went charge at me, but Kurama was in front of him, pushing him back.

"Let him go, Kurama! Let's see what that macho, macho demon can do!" I shouted, puffing out my chest as my wings flared.

"You stupid ningen!" Hiei shouted. I laughed mockingly.

"Ningen, eh? Do I look human to you?!" I said, motioning to my wings as Kurama pushed Hiei back with some strain.

"You better be glad fox is holding me back, onna," Hiei spat, "Or else I'd rip those wings right off of you."

"Oh you would, would you?" I asked. "I dare you." Hiei snarled and shrugged Kurama off, vanishing. I narrowed my eyes and huffed, walking to the couch and sitting down furiously. Fluffy crawled onto my lap and whined, nudging my elbow. I smiled down at him as Kaida frowned and picked him up, making baby faces. "You're my love, aren't you?!" Fluffy let out a cute, happy sound as his slick tail wagged and his tongue went to lick me. I giggled.

"Kirei, you and Hiei need to fix things," Kaida whispered, startling me. I looked at her, taken back. "I know what went on and stuff, but this is going too far. It's almost been a week since that happened and you two fight constantly, like it's him and Kuwabara." I shrugged, acting like I didn't care. Deep down, I wanted to get along with Hiei but for some reason, he won't comply.

"It's not me you need to tell that to," I mumbled, making Kaida look at me weirdly. I frowned, thinking of a few nights ago.

_I snuck out of my room, around midnight, after Fluffy fell asleep and so did the rest of the team. I wanted to so badly get on friendly terms with that fire youkai but he was always picking fights and making something so small into something so large, when it was something ... normal people didn't fight about. I stood before his door and pushed it open, hesitating before I walked in, shutting the silent door behind me._

_I stared down at his sleeping form and gently shook him. His eyes opened slowly, but he wouldn't look at me. "Hiei, look at me," I pleaded._

_"Get out of here, ningen," he spat before closing his eyes again. I sighed._

_"I came to apologize, Hiei. Please hear me out."_

_"No!" He sat up and glared over at me. "Why should I? You jumped to conclusions. Why should I hear you out?" I frowned. _

_"Because I didn't mean to get so jealous. Usually I'm not a jealous person, but for some reason ..." I sighed and scratched the back of my head nervously. Hiei rolled his eyes._

_"Like that's something I've never heard. Now get out." I gasped. "I'm not kidding around, Kirei. Leave!" I stood and he jumped up, shoving me toward the door. "I don't want anything to do with you, remember? So don't ever come in here again, not even if it's an emergency, Kirei!" I fell into the wall across his bedroom door, almost leading to me falling down the stairs, and looked back at him, shocked, just as he slammed the door shut. I frowned and my lips began quivering as I bolted for my bedroom, slamming my door as well and locking it, breaking down as I slid down my door. Fluffy woke up in fright and ran over, stumbling a lot, and into my arms as I reached out for him._

"Kirei?" I looked away from Kaida and sighed.

"This time ... there's no mending," I said coldly. Kaida frowned. I stood, along with Fluffy, and went to walk out the door.

"Koenma needs to see you all," I heard. I growled and kicked the door.

"Son of a--" I began.

"Easy, Kirei," Kaida stated, leading me to the portal. I admit, I have been moody nowadays, especially with all the harsh fights between Hiei and me. Fluffy whined as I walked through, ignoring Hiei's angry glances at me before I entered, and glared at the infant ruler as he stamped papers.

"What is it now?" I snapped, causing him to stare at me shocked. "Is it a demon I can kill because I really need to get some stress off my back?" I asked, glaring briefly. Koenma blinked, stunned, before clearing his throat.

"Actually, it's a swarm of demons. They're trying to rip a portal to the Ningenkai to create havoc!" I smiled. "Mind I ask, what's wrong, Kirei? You used to be so ... _anti-killing_?"

"Don't worry about it," I joked. Koenma nodded and waved his hand, a portal appearing afterwards. I ran to Koenma's desk and set Fluffy on it, who clawed to get back to me. "Stay, Fluffy! I'll be back!" I ran from him and jumped into the portal, which closed after me. I knew Koenma would fall in love with Fluffy. Who wouldn't? He so adorable.

I walked beside Kaida, the sound of raging demons getting louder. I finally spotted them and pulled out my scimitar, grinning maliciously. Kaida eyed me curiously and I ignited the scimitar with fire, twirling it over my knuckles. I was really beginning to get accustomed to the scimitar, since it was so flexible in a way. And it hadn't broken on me yet, surprisingly.

The team gasped as I sprinted forward, the air kicking me off, and bolted for the group of demons, who all turned around at the sense of ki. I smirked and slashed a demon across the chest, its blood spraying over me. I gagged momentarily but got over it as another demon raced forward me. I couldn't help but think these demons were disgusting looking. They looked like overgrown, hairless rats ... with horns and longer claws.

I stabbed one through the chest as I kicked my leg out, shoving another back as it cried out. I pulled my scimitar out and it was instantly in another's chest. I smirked and pulled the scimitar out, slicing a demon behind me in the head as I swung it over my head to slice a demon in half, which screamed as my blade drove down. I skipped forward, slicing demons left and right, my anger just releasing. I began feeling very emotional and my body glowed a faint white light.

I spun in a half circle, slicing demons stomach and held my scimitar over my head, driving it through another demon that had ninja stars. He screamed and the stars dropped. I picked one up and tossed it, which embedded itself in a demon's neck, who cried out, gagging. I smirked and pivoted, stabbing backwards into another's stomach before pulling out and slicing a head off.

"Kirei!" I heard Kaida yelled as the demons were all wiped out. And no, not all by me. I sighed and looked over at the team, who gasped. I looked down and noticed demon blood all over me. I grimaced and shook, disgusted.

"Dang! You were going straight on adrenaline," Yusuke exclaimed as I walked by. "Hey, wait ... why are you glowing white?!" I looked at him confused before looking at my arms, which were indeed glowing.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I snapped, walking forward and into a portal and was met with Fluffy, who slammed into my chest. I looked at him and there was a cut on his back. I looked at it confused but then felt a sting in my back. "Ouch," I said, looking back at my back. "Hey, who cut me?"

"Probably a demon," Koenma said in a matter-of-fact tone. I glared at him. "But Kirei ... I think you're this dragon's bond! You're glowing white and you both acquired the same wounds."

"Really?" I said, getting excited as Fluffy let out a high-pitched roar. I giggled and hugged him as he licked my bloody face.

"Um, why are you so bloody?" Koenma asked.

"Dude, she went on power surge," Kuwabara stated. "She was slicin' and dicin', Koenma!" Koenma chuckled and looked at me, ponderously.

"I think you got that energy from Fluffy here!" I looked at him confused. "Well, you see ... once someone acquires a bond with a dragon, that dragon's powers get transferred to the bonder!" I gasped.

"I thought I was going to have to let you go," I stated, kissing on the top of Fluffy's head. "Can we go home now, Koenma? I'm filthy and want a shower." Koenma nodded and I walked through the conjured portal as Fluffy whined in a cute manner. "I know. I'm excited too, Fluffy! We get to be together forever!" I stated, jumping up as I walked to the stairs.

"At least until your clumsy self gets him killed," Hiei spat. I glared at him. See what I mean? He's always picking fights.

"Why don't you just mind you're own fucking business, youkai? You're just jealous you don't have a dragon as cute as mine! And one that won't back-fire and try to kill me." Hiei glared at me. "At least I can control my dragon, unlike you!" I glared evilly at him before walking upstairs and to my room. Okay, I know that was mean, but it's true. Hiei couldn't control his dragon. He's told me before and at that time, I cared but since he didn't care for me nowadays, why should I care back? It can't be one-sided.

Fluffy jumped from my arms and over to my back and beginning to jump, almost barking. I looked at him confused. "What? You a dog now?" I asked, giggling.

"Might as well be!" I froze and turned, looking over and my eyes connecting with two crimson eyes. My heart twitched and I stared at him blankly as Fluffy backed away into the pillows, whining. "Can we talk?" he asked, almost sadly.

"Why, Hiei? Last time I tried to talk, you kicked me out. What's stopping me from kicking you out and making your ass drop out the window?" I asked, snappily.

"You would've done so already," he said, walking farther into the room.

"Whatever." I turned my back on him and sighed. "Hiei, I need to take a shower and frankly, I'm not taking one with you here."

"The shower can wait," he snapped, shocking me.

"Excuse me?" I snapped, glaring back at him. "You can't tell me what to do."

"Never stopped me before." I averted my eyes to the ground, gritting my teeth. "Kirei ... I don't know why you're ... confusing me so much," he began, causing me to stare at him. I know I should've swooned on that, but the whole nasty feeling I was having at that moment from the blood being on me ruined it. "I know you don't want to keep being like this, I still read your thoughts."

"That's comforting." Hiei smirked, causing me to smile. Fluffy wagged his tail, his tongue flopping out. "Can you please come back later so I can clean up? You're sensitive sentences are being ruined by the smell of this filth on me." Hiei didn't say a word, he just vanished. I sighed and walked into my bathroom, Fluffy following. He jumped up onto the counter and curled into a ball, hiding his face from me. I smiled at him and stripped, hopping into the shower.

For some reason, I placed my hand on the shower wall, clenching my eyes shut. I know I wanted to talk to him, but I knew if I didn't keep a hard exterior, I'd cry so badly in front of him. That hard exterior was what kept me up this entire time. Without that, I would've stayed in my room the entire time, crying and I wouldn't have gotten into those fights, which would've been a good thing.

I fell to the floor, hiding my face with my hands, and sighed. I wasn't sobbed. I wasn't choked with tears. I was just overwhelmed. I felt so vulnerable, even though I knew I was going to work things out, hopefully. I let the water wash over me, the blood following, and I began washing up, slowly though. I wanted to stall the time before I began crying, again, in front of Hiei.

I don't know why I was so emotional around him. I've never really been an emotional person until I met him. I guess it's something I have to come to terms with. I knew it wouldn't go back to normal.

I turned the water off, the water dripping off of me as I stared down. I was completely soaked and my eyes were swollen red and leaking small tears. I walked out and pulled a towel around me, towel drying my hair as well. I stared at myself and gulped. Fluffy stared at up at me, worriedly, and I pet him softly, walking to my room and drying off before pulling on the clothes I stole from Hiei.

I brushed my ratted hair and sighed. _Hiei… _I thought. It was a while before that black figure came to my window, but I wouldn't look up at him. He sat on the edge of my bed and for a long, awkward silence, we sat there, basking in each other's energy. "You wanted to sort things through ... so you begin."

"You want to, too," he commented, causing me to nod slowly as Fluffy curled into my lap and yawning. "I didn't mean anything this week," he began bluntly.

"Me neither and just now, with the dragon thing ..." I paused, sighing. "That was uncalled for." Hiei gulped and sighed, looking away. "Are we just wasting time?"

"What?"brBr

"Almost everyday there's something wrong with us, Hiei. It's like ... Kami is trying to tell us we're not meant." Hiei frowned.

"Don't say that."

"Why not? First, you ignored me. Then I ignored you. Then we began fighting because I got jealous over your sister and then ..." I sighed. "I just…couldn't stop thinking of you, no matter how I tried."

"I know." I smiled. Of course he knew.

"Did ... you ever think of me?" It was a while before he answered.

"Yes." I smiled. "And you're not a pathetic human .. you're an incredible demon." I smiled, chuckling, staring over at him. That connection of our eyes told everything and on instinct, I crawled over and placed my hands on the sides of his face and pushed my lips against his. His arms wrapped around my lower back and I smiled against the kiss as he laid back, me hovering over him. I stared into his eyes and he smirked. "What are you thinking?"

"You should know."

"I want you to tell me," he whispered. I smiled.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful your eyes are, Hiei ..." I mumbled, staring into them. They were my favorite feature. Hiei smirked and I leaned down, claiming his lips again.


	49. Hiei's PDA

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 49: _Hiei's PDA_

* * *

The next morning, I lay in bed and so did Hiei, surprisingly. He hadn't moved from beside me all night and his arm was around me the entire time, which felt so comforting. "Good morning," his voice mumbled, in a sleepy tone. I smiled and snuggled harder into him, curling my knees.

"Morning," I said, groggily while yawning. Hiei chuckled and his hand began rubbing my upper arm, giving me slight goose bumps. "Don't," I whined. "You're going to make me fall back asleep."

"And that's a bad thing?" I chuckled and another yawn slipped out of my lips.

"Kirei!" someone yelled before banging on my door. Hiei shot up, as did I, and I handed him his clothes. He didn't sleep in his uncomfortable clothes, ya know? I stared at his shirt, which I really wanted to keep, but he snatched out, glaring playfully.

"You already have like four," he said, smirking. I smiled.

"Kirei?! You in there?!" It was Yusuke. "Breakfast is ready and you're not down?! Something's up." I pushed Hiei to the window, who chuckled lightly at the whole scene, and turned to me in the frame.

"What are you waiting for?" I whispered, but he answered kissing me softly as Yusuke banged on my door. I smiled. "Thanks, now git!" Hiei smirked and vanished. I quickly stripped and grabbed a dirty towel on the floor and walked to my door, glaring and wrenching it open. "What?!"

"Whoa .." Yusuke said, stumbling back. I had managed to make my hair crazy looking. "Nice hair."

"Can this wait? I'll be down in a bit. I need to shower and then I'll be down, ok?" Yusuke nodded and I slammed the door shut, walking to my bathroom with a peculiar skip in my step. I took a quick shower and changed into some cute black booty shorts and a white tank top that had a kitty on it. "Fluffy!" I yelled and the dragon poked his head out from under the bed, looking hopeful. "What are you doing down there?" He scurried out and jumped into my arms.

"Awe, baby," I moaned as I walked out as he licked my face. If I hadn't known any better, I'd have thought Fluffy was a dog. I jogged downstairs and I saw Hiei glance at me, before his cheeks tinting pink a little. I sat at the table and grabbed some waffles and putting peanut butter on them and moaning as I bit into them after showering my waffles in syrup.

"Take it easy on the sugar," Kuwabara stated. I stuck my tongue out at him and he looked at me weirdly. BrBr

"Did you...do something yesterday that...changed your mood?" Yusuke asked, nervously. I looked at him, confused.

"No, why?" I asked, getting butterflies as I thought of last night with Hiei. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"Well, you and Hiei haven't argued yet this morning and you're more chipper this morning," he stated, staring me down. I stared back, blinking in a lost way. "I'm going to find out." I shrugged and finished my breakfast and turned around and screaming.

"Oh my god!" I yelled, running toward the entertainment center and hugging the TV. "I can finally watch my Grissom!" I grabbed the remote and put it onto CSI, which was having a marathon. "Oh, look. Spike read my mind and is playing CSI all day!" I slouched against the arm rest of the couch and stared at the TV, getting zoned. I loved my CSI.

"Which episode is it?" Yusuke asked, plopping down next to me. I blinked and looked up at him.

"The one where the lab blows up," I stated just as the door opened and a familiar, though not wanted, face comes in. "You've gotta be shittin' me!"

"Nice to see you too, Kirei ..." Koruka stated but gasped, upon seeing my wings. "No way. You're dumbass is the new elemental maiden?!" I rolled my eyes, ignoring her. "Psh, what a waste of ki!" I laughed mockingly before muttering incoherent curses. Koruka glared at me and I glared back, crossing my arms. "Before you idiots ask, Koenma sent for me because we have a mission that requires my assistance."

"What weak mission is it that we need your help?" I snapped, causing Kaida to hold in a laugh. Koruka glared at me. "Threatening," I said, rolling my eyes as a portal appeared. "Oh, look, his lordship calls!" Koruka huffed. "Before you, milady," I said, smirking at Koruka who rolled her eyes and shoving her way into the portal. "Look at me, I'm all skin and bones and I think I'm sexy," I said, growling. Yusuke laughed and shoved me inside, following afterwards.

"Welcome team! I bet you're wondering why I have brought Koruka into the picture--"

"Oh we know! Skinny told us," I said, crossing my arms and looked slightly annoyed. Koenma smirked as Koruka glared over at me.

"Okay, but she didn't give you details. So please, Kirei, shut up!" I smiled. "There's this demon that's planning on attacking all three worlds with a swarm of demons, called _Uukatoi_. I have no idea what the means and I checked every language. I think he made it up." Fluffy whined and I smiled at the little dragon, who was eyeing Koruka with ponderous eyes. "Anyways, the _Uukatoi_," at that, Fluffy hissed and the fur on his back stood up. I stared at him, confused. "Fluffy?"

"What's wrong, boy?" I asked, holding him out in front of me. He growled over at Koenma and Koenma paled. "What do you know about the Uukatoi?" Fluffy roared and began wiggling. I let him fall and he snuck on the floor, his body hugging. If it wasn't so creepy on why he was doing it, it would've been so cute. "Fluffy," I whispered and he ran back to me, jumping up and hiding in my neck, hissing. "Okay, this tribe has to be bad!"

"The Uukatoi," Koruka stated, "is said to be one of the most dangerous tribe ever developed. It's almost nothing but S-class demons, and a few A-class." I nodded as Fluffy shook against my neck. "The reason your dragon, or whatever that ugly thing is," I glared at her, "anyways, the reason he's pissed off, upset, or scared of them is because the Uukatoi track down dragons, who haven't found their bond yet and skin them alive. They sometimes take dragons that have a bond. And when a dragon has a bond, the bond shares the pain with the dragon as well. It's called a double offense."

"How do you know all this?" Yusuke asked, staring at her suspiciously.

"My brother was killed by that tribe," Koruka stated. "I'm not part, but I had to learn everything about them in order to get my revenge." I rolled my eyes over to Koenma, who was staring at Fluffy.

"I can leave him here, right?" I asked and Koenma nodded. "Good. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Fluffy."

"I'll send you all in twenty minutes to just outside the demon's palace. His name's Ryoko, by the way!" I nodded and walked through the portal, Fluffy still shaking. I pulled him from my neck, which he was beginning to make bleed, and hugged him.

"It's okay, baby," I purred, petting him softly as I walked upstairs and ignoring Koruka's rants. I walked to my room and set him on my bed. He instantly curled into a ball, his eyes flicking left and right. I changed into my usual fighting outfit that Lady Kiotsu made me, from master Maa, and stared at myself in the mirror before sighing. "Fluffy, you have to stay with Koenma!" Fluffy stared at me, as if frowning, and I smiled at him. "Don't you worry, I'll be fine."

I picked him up and walked out and downstairs. Koruka stared at me, her eyes widening. I guess she didn't realize how hot I was. I chuckled at my egotistical thoughts and walked through the portal, just as everyone else did. I walked to Koenma and handed Fluffy to him. "So, why is Koruka here?" I whispered, no one else hearing but Koenma.

"I thought you all could use her and besides, she knows how to sneak in Ryoko's palace since she's tried before." I narrowed my eyes. "Trust me. I know what I'm doing, Kirei." I sighed, but nodded. "Good luck, team and Koruka! Come back in once piece, please." A portal appeared and I pushed Koruka aside, walking in first.

"What the hell, onna?" Koruka yelled. I growled and reached up, my hand grasping her neck. I drew her to my face as she gagged.

"Don't talk to me like your superior to me! I can easily snap your neck, bitch. And don't ever call me onna again, hear me? It's Kirei to you!" I shoved her back and her back hit a tree. I spun around and walked away, my wings twitching in irritation.

_Calm down, Kirei. You don't need to be fired up before the fight and lose yourself,_ Hiei's voice thought. I sighed.

'_Yeah, I know!_' I smiled back at him and he smirked back. In my peripheral vision, I saw Koruka glare daggers at me at my smile at Hiei. I rolled my eyes and we continued walking toward the palace. I saw a large swarm of demons in front and smirked, drawing my scimitar, which is always at my hip if you haven't realized.

"Don't waste your time on those. Just wipe them out with an attack," Koruka stated, crossing her arms. "Come on, big shot." I glared back at her.

"You want me to wipe them out the easy way? Fine!" I held my hand out, staring at her. "You want me to give signal to Ryoko so he can have time to get away while we get lost through the palace after destroying the swarm with a single, loud, noisy volcanic attack! Is that it?" Koruka sneered. "I didn't think so." I twirled my scimitar on my knuckles and rushed forward to the demons, the team following. And Koruka isn't part of the team. I don't know if she rushed as well or stayed behind like a chicken.

I slid my blade over a demon's throat and he fell to the ground. I could tell this was the lower class swarm and the higher class one was inside, if it was even here with Kyoko. The fight took no more than five minutes to be finished off with and I looked over to see Koruka walking through, stepping over the carcasses and toward the palace doors. I followed her, not wanting her to destroy Kyoko before me. I had a big ego when it came to her.

We walked through the palace foyer before stopping and staring around. It was such a beautiful palace. The walls were an off white color with golden inscriptions in other languages, which I couldn't understand, and two grand staircases encrusted in gold led upstairs with iron wrought railings that had fake vines weaving through them.

"I wouldn't mind living here," I whispered, causing Koruka to huff. "Shut your face, Koruka." She stared at me, shocked. I sighed and began walking in through the hallway between the two grand staircases, Yusuke walking beside me. It wasn't an eerie hallway, instead it was peaceful and dimly lit with lights that resembled candles, but had electricity and not flames, which I thought would've been prettier for that flickering effect candles give to shadows.

"I wonder where he's at," Kaida asked, shoving her way to my side. I shrugged.

"So, hello Hiei," I heard Koruka say. I glanced back and saw Hiei's blank stare as he avoided her gaze. "How've you been? I've missed you."

"Hn," he said. I could hear the annoyance and the aggravation in his voice, causing me to chuckle. Koruka was so desperate when it came to Hiei. It was quite hilarious, on his half.

_No, it's not_, he said to me. I smiled to myself.

'_Sure it is! Want me to save you?_'

_How would you do that? Kiss me in front of her?_

'_Yep!_' I thought, a smirk lighting up my face. Hiei smirked and our eyes glanced to each other. I chuckled and shook my head. '_But I like watching you suffer!_' Hiei glared at me, earning a confused look from Koruka. I heard a shuffling sound and stopped, glancing around. Hiei stopped beside me and narrowed his eyes. "Hear that?" I whispered. He nodded. Everyone looked at us, anxiously.

"Someone's coming," Hiei muttered before drawing his katana and turning to block an attack. I gasped and stumbled back. Before me was the most handsome man I've ever seen in my entire life. Hiei glared over at me and I blushed, clearing my throat. The man smirked and stepped back, making his long sword vanish.

"Welcome to my castle spirit detectives, and newbie!" The man peered at Koruka, who glared. "Funny." He chuckled. "I'm Kyoko, if you hadn't guessed yet--" but he paused, staring at me. "My lady ..." he whispered. "What is your name?" I blushed.

"Ki--"

"None of your business," Hiei snapped, cutting me off and giving me a sharp look. I hid behind Kaida, who stared at me confused.

"That's completely understandable. I won't touch her, fire youkai!" Kyoko chuckled. "I can see she's yours. I do not meddle in relationships already hitched. They're too complicated!" Hiei grit his teeth as the team gasped, including me for some reason but Koruka's stood out immensely. "Meet me in the ballroom in half an hour. It'll take you that long to get there. It's straight down and three rights, which equals a left and then the door at the end is where it is!" he stated before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I want to be able to transport!" I whined, but ducked down after Hiei glared at me. He snatched my wrist, not caring about the team's shocked expressions and Koruka's jealous glare, and led me down the hallway. "Hiei!" I whined, pouting.

"Ogling at the enemy!" he hissed. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh jeez! Jealous much, Hiei?" He glared back at me and I slipped my wrist down, twirling my fingers in his. '_You know you're the only one I want, Hiei_,' I thought causing Hiei to smirk with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

_I know, onna_, he said back, telepathically, which I'm beginning to like. He took a right, which was the only right on the hallway and led me down the hallway. I was wondering why he was still holding my hand. That's a type of public display of affection. _Shut it and keep walking!_ I giggled and followed him as he led me down the next left hallway, the team following quickly. Koruka was grumbling in the back, glaring the hardest glare she could at my back. It was pathetic really. I wasn't threatened by it at all.

She could glare all she wants. It doesn't faze me.

_Good_, Hiei said, smirking back at me. I smiled.

'_I know you want to kiss her. You want to hug her. You want to--_'

_Shut it, onna! Koruka's annoying and not a good kisser!_ I gasped, staring at him shocked. _What? I did date her a while back, which is why I can't stand her. She was annoying then and annoying now. She was my one regret!_ I smiled.

'_You don't regret me, right?_' Hiei stopped and sighed, staring at me. I smiled. '_I already know the answer!_' I sighed and looked ahead. "Hey! There's the door!" Hiei let go of my hand, which made me frown, and we walked to the door, as a group. I could tell Kaida was annoyed with Koruka, by the way she was glancing at her and avoiding Koruka as Koruka tried to walk closer to the group, as if trying to fit in.


	50. Kirei&Kaida vs Koruka

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 50: _Kirei & Kaida vs. Koruka_

* * *

I was the first to walk through the door and inside, Kyoko was in the middle, mixing up some potion, I guessed. He smiled at us and let the ladle fall, but it kept spinning. "Ah, you made it and with time to spare." He walked around the cauldron and clasped his hands together. I noticed Hiei stood slightly in front of me, almost like guarding me, and had a very hard expression on his face.

"It's such a lovely day today," Kyoko said, waving his hand and the castle vanishing. "The sun feels so wonderful on my skin." I looked at him weirdly. "Ah .. I know your face now," he said, pointing to Koruka who crossed her arms. "Benji's little sister," he whispered before chuckling. "Benji was my best warrior. What ever happened to him?"

"You killed him," Koruka stated, smirking almost happily.

"Ah, that's correct! I remember now. He screamed out your name as you pierced his heart with an ice pick!" I gasped and turned, staring at Koruka who was smirking. Hiei grit his teeth and watched as Koruka walked forward, standing beside Kyoko. "And then we made passionate love ... " Kyoko eyed Hiei. "And I remember you, Jaganshi. You wanted to kill me, remember? For sleeping with your woman?"

"Why don't you leave him out of this, Kyoko?" Koruka purred. Kyoko smirked. "You know I still love him, although I love you more." Kyoko laughed.

"You ..." I said, laughing a bit. "You led us here, didn't you?" Koruka smiled maliciously. "And you tricked Koenma into thinking Kyoko was ripping a portal between the worlds!" Koruka laughed.

"You're not as dumb as you look, maiden!" I rolled my eyes, shifting my weight. "Half of that is true. It's also a fact we wanted to kill the detectives and keep you, Kirei, as a sort of prize since you are the most valuable demon alive today!" Koruka said, smirking. "Koenma forgot a little factor! Once an elemental maiden dies, it can either transport its energy to an infant or another plain elemental demon can say a simple incantation and that maiden's powers will transport into that demon's body!" I narrowed my eyes. "Yes, 'tis true. If I were to kill you, I can become the most powerful demon to ever rule."

"With too much power, comes destruction," I sneered. "You'd end up swallowing yourself whole." Koruka smirked.

"A human would say that." I shrugged.

"Used to be one." Koruka huffed, chuckling a bit.

"You act as if you're the only one." I glared at her as the team surrounded me, getting defensive. "I was born human, an average Joe as people would call me. I was the outcast of my family. My whole family was wolf demons, born with ears and a tail like a wolf and here I came, all human like. You can imagine the look on my father's face to see a human. That's when my father killed my mother, accusing her of having an affair. That wasn't acceptable in a wolf clan! It was the sinful thing a woman could do, even a man." Koruka sighed.

"Benji was a wolf demon and born to be alpha male after my father. Then, when I turned 14, I began getting powerful, which my father noticed and made me alpha female, trying to mate with me. Of course, that didn't work well with me and I had to stab a hay pick in his head, killing him instantly. Benji became alpha that day and banished me. I didn't care. I was an outcast and didn't belong there. Then I met your precious Hiei," Koruka purred, smirking seductively at Hiei who snarled. "He helped me control my powers and we fell in love."

"You did," Hiei snapped. Koruka shrugged.

"Same difference. We mated, of course, like any two demons who came across each other and had deep feelings for." Koruka laughed. "I bore a child, but Hiei wouldn't have it since he wasn't ... really into me like that." Hiei snarled. "Kind of sad really, how it happened. Since I loved Hiei more, I did what he asked and killed my unborn child." I narrowed my eyes, glancing momentarily at Hiei. "Then I realized how much I loved him and when he tried to leave after I asked him to fulfill the demon marital ritual, I had to do something, so I confronted Koenma and he gave me a spy job, so I could be good. Then Koenma caught Hiei and he turned good as well. It was meant to be." Koruka smiled as she paced before us. Kyoko was back at his potion, stirring and not really paying that much attention.

"I begged for Hiei to take me back, but he didn't comply and nearly killed me because I had annoyed him so badly. Kyoko then healed me and we became partners. Then you showed up, Kirei," Koruka said, her tone changing to a more venomous tone. "You ruined my entire plan of fulfilling the plan of creating a half fire, half elemental demon heir to my throne. I was to kill the spirit detectives in their sleep and frame Hiei for it and then I'd help him escape and he'd love me, once more." I began laughing, which through her off.

"You have to be the most pathetic person I've ever heard of," I said, laughing a bit more. "All to get Hiei. He's a man, not a priceless heirloom or something. Sure, you loved him but if you love something, let it go for crying out loud!" Koruka sneered. "I bet your were a knock out when you were in school. I bet you were a stalker, who stalked her prey like some sort of geek."

"I was not a geek," Koruka yelled, the ground shaking. I smirked and Kaida stood beside me, nudging me. "I loved him and he didn't return my feelings. You came and took him away from me! You took him away from me," she screamed, the wind picking up. "He loved me and now, you turned him against me! If I can't have him, no one can. Certainly not you!" She charged at me, but Kaida drew her kurisigama and blocked the blade, holding it up. I drew my scimitar, which glinted in the sun's rays.

Kaida shoved Koruka back and pushed into her. I stared at Hiei, who was glaring ahead of him, almost in a relentless manner. "Was all that true, Hiei?" I asked, glancing at Kaida and Koruka. Kaida was blocking Koruka from getting to me by shoving her sickles into Koruka's blade or shoving her back, but not doing any intense damage just yet.

"I wish it wasn't," he whispered. "If I had known she would've ended up like this, I wouldn't have associated myself with her." I sighed.

"And the baby theory." Hiei shook his head.

"I didn't know I got her pregnant," he whispered. I nodded and pushed him back. "What are you doing?"

"Kaida and I can take care of Koruka. You and the boys take on Kyoko!" Hiei nodded and the boys took stance as Kyoko conjured a large sword, which appeared bigger than him. I charged passed him, my wings helping my speed, and slammed into Koruka as she tried to stab Kaida. Kaida smiled at me and I smiled back, holding my scimitar defensively. Koruka glared and took her sword in both her hands and pulling it, splitting them into two. She swung them and both Kaida and I blocked.

I rushed forward as did Kaida and we swung at her, but like we did to her, she blocked us, almost carelessly. I looked at Kaida and she smiled, kicking at Koruka's feet and distracting her as I swung my scimitar over my knuckles and swinging it out, slicing Koruka over the side. She screamed out and Kaida was able to stab her in the high shoulder.

She gasped and Kaida drew her kurisigama out and stared at her, gulping as Koruka fell to her knees. I narrowed my eyes. I knew it wasn't over, since she had absorbed Veria's powers. Koruka glared up at us before enclosing her body and letting out a scream as a powerful blast shot Kaida and I back. I skid to a halt, but Kaida wasn't so lucky since a pillar was in the spot she was going to slow down at. She grunted and fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air.

I ran to her and asked if she was alright, but she nodded and stood, rubbing her back. "Hurt?" I asked. Kaida nodded, laughing a bit sarcastically. I giggled and looked over to see Koruka in a totally different view. I narrowed my eyes at her. She had the same face and body structure, but on of her head were two large horns and her cheeks had a bit of scaly look to them. Sprouting from her back were two large bat-like wings that had tears in the bottoms and her hands grew claws.

"I'm never turning evil," I commented, causing Kaida to chuckle. "Look how ugly us elemental maidens turn when we go evil." Kaida nodded.

"But that could be the aftermath of her absorbing Veria's powers," Kaida suggested. I nodded and watched as Koruka grinned at us. If she wasn't so evil, I thought she'd be cool looking. I stared at my scimitar, which managed not to dull with time, and frowned. I was wondering if it was going to break. I couldn't have it break in this fight. I'd be screwed, and probably killed.

"What are you waiting for?!" Koruka shouted, laughing menacingly. Kaida and I glanced at each other and we both nodded. My wings flared and Kaida's body formed into her faerie form, her wings spreading widely. Her green and black wings glinted and my white wings sparkled. We both took flight as Koruka flew into the sky, laughing on the way up. I held my scimitar steadily and noticed Kaida had her kurisigama ready at hand.

Koruka stopped and the two of us bashed into her, my sword and Kaida's sickle clashing with Koruka's twin blades.

The boys just finished Kyoko off and Hiei stared up at the three winged beings fighting. They were barely noticeable as people, but the boys knew better. Hiei grit his teeth and tried to focus in more, but still couldn't see who was who. He knew the one silhouette backing away with two hitting her was Koruka and one of the two forcing Koruka back was either Kirei or Kaida. Hiei knew it was bad, but he didn't really care about Kaida. He was there for Kirei's sake.

"She'll be fine," Kurama said, laying a shaking hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei sense his nervousness, his anxiousness. Everything...

"Same with you," Hiei said, snapping his head back up to the sky and hearing Kurama sigh. A silhouette began falling and landed hard, dust flowing. Hiei looked and saw it was Kaida, who growled and sprang back up to the sky. Kurama gasped and let out a nervous sigh. "Try not to worry so much, fox. You'll kill yourself before you get a chance to see what happens."

I growled in irritation as Kaida fell to the ground, her wings slightly wounded, which caused her to fall. Mainly from the shock of the wound on her wings. I let out a fire blast to Koruka, who manipulated and shot back at me. I screamed as it scorched my shoulder and swung my scimitar, sparks flying as it collided with her sword.

Kaida joined once more and conjured air ball after air ball, but it was kind of hard using powers when the enemy was an elemental as well. It really sucked. Koruka began waving her arms and Kaida and I swooned around as the wind picked up. I held my hands out, my fingers scrunching into a claw motion and the wind stopped as my body shook from my muscles tightening up. I let out a scream and I was blasted back as a twister flew out of my palms and hit Koruka square in the chest. Kaida flew to the side, grunting as she hit her back against a random tree branch, which seemed to just appear. I guess it was her connection with nature that made it appear.

Koruka screamed and when the wind around her stopped trashing, she was panting and bleeding multiply. I glanced away, noticing she was naked, and saw Kaida chuckle, shaking her head. If I had known that attack would've made Koruka naked, I wouldn't have used it. Koruka glared at me and held her palms out. Her body began shaking, which I didn't care to look at but I had to, to keep concentration, and her eyes widened. Something black formed at her palms and I sighed.

It was her inner power, which I wasn't too fond on seeing. I looked at Kaida and held my palm up. A blue light formed around Kaida and she gasped, her body tensing and falling to the ground in a slow, yet fast pace. I looked at Koruka and the ball began to get bigger. I tensed my body and slowly, a barricade of hot lava formed in front of me.

An overwhelming heat surged through my body and I let out a small moan as my body grew hot. My wings shredded feathers and sizzling, hot lava formed into wings at my back. My hair turned a crimson color that had a black layer under it and my body shred its clothes and a very revealing outfit appeared; it barely covered what was needed. It was made up of lava at first but it hardened into molten rock. I looked at Koruka with a new sense and look at my scimitar, almost gasping. It wasn't melted or anything. It was forming with lava, connecting with my body.

Koruka screamed and the black ball raced toward me. I held my scimitar out, lava formed hurriedly around me. I swore I heard whispers, but I shrugged it off and screamed as the black ball swarmed me and I fought at it as it tore at my skin. I swung my arms out and it vanished. Koruka was staring at me, angrily. I felt myself powering up again as the lava swam over my wounds, healing them.

"How?" she asked, angrily. "How can you manipulate volcanic materials?" I smirked.

"I'm one of a kind, Koruka!" I hissed. "I'm not like the rest of you. I'm different. I was born from an elemental demon, which increased my power of manipulation of elements! I have double the power as you will ever have, even with Veria's powers! I killed Veria, by the way. If I can kill her, I can kill you." Koruka grit her teeth. "Just because you're an elemental maiden on top of being a demon, doesn't mean you can over power me, Koruka. And ... one more thing," I said, diving toward her and tackling her to the ground. "Hiei's mine and he will never be yours!"

Koruka yelled out and I shoved my hand into her stomach, penetrating instantly and spilled lava into her stomach, causing her to scream the most powerful scream I've ever heard. Being so close to her made it ten times louder and we pummeled into the ground. I stayed atop of her for a while before standing, still in my volcanic form, and stared at the team. Kaida was glaring at me, her arms crossed, but her gaze softened when she spotted my new form.

"Kirei?" Yusuke asked. I glanced down at Koruka, who was deteriorating before me, her eyes widening and her lips closing as her body deteriorated. I frowned and my outfit and wings fell off of me and Hiei grunted, glaring at the boys who turned instantly. Kaida chuckled and Hiei walked to me. I looked at him and he took off his black over coat and put it over me, smirking.

"That will do," he whispered and I leaned into him, feeling drained. Hiei picked me up bridal style and Kaida stared down at Koruka's ashes.

"Shouldn't we do something with her ashes, in case she molds together?" I sighed.

"Just splash water on it," I said, my voice hoarse. Kaida nodded and I conjured a large puddle of water and spread it over Koruka's ashes. A loud scream sounded and the ashes vanished. Yusuke walked a good yard away from the pile, so did Kuwabara, and stared at it hesitantly. Kurama chuckled and walked to Kaida, smiling and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Koenma, portal," Yusuke shouted and a portal almost instantly appeared. I stared up at Hiei and he walked through it, sighing. I huddled to his chest, my body going limp, and Koenma gasped.

"Is she hurt?" I shook my head, looking over at him. "Good!" Koenma frowned. "Guys, and girls, I didn't know Koruka would back stab you all." I chuckled.

"None of us blame you, Koenma." Koenma smiled, but then gasped.

"Kirei, where's your wings?" I looked at my back and indeed my wings were missing.

"They fell off," I said. "I found out I have a volcanic form." Koenma gasped. "When I changed back to me, it took my wings, but I can feel them inside. I realized how to hide them. All I have to do is will it and it happens," I said, yawning at the end. Koenma nodded.

"Good job, team!" Koenma grinned. "I do believe you all deserve a vacation for how hard you all have worked!" I smiled. "How's the Caribbean sound?"

"Perfect," I mumbled, staring at Hiei, who smirked down at me.

"Awesome!" the two dorks, Yusuke and Kuwabara, yelled. Koenma grinned wider.

"I'll let you all pack tonight and I'll send you on a cruise there tomorrow morning, at ten o'clock sharp!" I smiled and Koenma conjured a portal. "Get going and pack well. I'm sending you for a minimum of a week and a maximum of two weeks!" I yawned and Hiei walked through the portal, leading me upstairs. Well, carrying me upstairs but you know what I mean.

He walked into my room and sat me on the bed. Fluffy flew out of under the bed and I was shocked to see him there. I totally forgot I dropped him off at Koenma's. I guess Koenma sent him back him to eat or get some sleep. Fluffy curled up in my lap as Hiei sat beside me, staring down at Fluffy who was nudging his head against my arm. "Pack for the Caribbean, ok?" he said, smirking. I nodded, yawning. "Would you like me to stay, to keep you awake?"

"Yes, that'd be great." I yawned and set Fluffy on my bed, who whined in protest and walked into the hallway and to the hallway closet, grabbing a large roller bag. I walked into my room and saw Hiei staring around, almost intrigued. "What? Wondering how boring my room can get?" Hiei chuckled, shaking his head. I smiled and set the bag on my bed, opening it and beginning to pack, which felt good for some reason. I was tired of missions and vacation sounded great.


	51. The Cruise Ship

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 51: _The Cruise Ship_

* * *

The next morning, I was woken up by a slight shove. I groaned and flipped over, resulting in falling off my bed. I screamed out sleepily and sobbed in irritation. "Morning," I heard someone say happily. I looked up and saw Kaida's grinning face. "You know, you're not that easy to wake up! Hiei is though."

"Hiei?" I asked, confused. Kaida nodded. "Oh, that's right," I mumbled, standing. Hiei had spent the night with me last night. I sat on the edge of my bed and looked over at her. "What time is it?"

"About nine. We're leaving in an hour!" I gasped and shoved her back.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" I screamed, causing her to laugh. I ran into my bathroom and threw my clothes off, jumping in the shower and washing quickly. I brushed my hair, teeth, and ran into my bedroom as Kaida played with Fluffy, who was yawning almost every five seconds. I dried off, not caring Kaida was in there, and got dressed in a cute black ruffled skirt and leggings and a cute bubble-gum pink tank. Kaida laughed. "Is Fluffy coming?"

"Don't know. I don't see why not," Kaida answered. "You'd think Koenma would send us somewhere where we can be our normal abnormal selves!" I laughed, nodding as I pulled on a thin black coat that ended just under my bust. I looked at Kaida. "You all packed?" I nodded. "Where's your suitcase?"

"I don't know," I answered before glancing around. "Ah, it's by the window!" I grabbed my suitcase and walked to the door as Kaida walked out as well, Fluffy under her arm. "Where's the cruise taking off?"

"At the shore, about a mile from here but Koenma is giving us a portal about a couple yards away from it," Kaida answered as we walked down the stairs, my suitcase thumping on the stairs. I looked in the living room and saw Kuwabara had a million bags and Yusuke was arguing with him.

"What's going on?" I asked, yelling out. Kurama smiled over at me, walking over and glancing at Fluffy who was staring at Yusuke and Kuwabara confused.

"Yusuke's complaining about Kuwabara's five bags!" Kurama answered as Kaida stood close to him and sighed at the scene. I looked through the two bickering guys and over at Hiei who was sitting on the windowsill, his single black bag by the sill. It wasn't very large, obviously. I couldn't picture Hiei with a large bag.

"You don't need that much crap, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled, making me stare back at them. I was beginning to wonder what was in Kuwabara's bags.

"I need necessities for everyday, Urameshi," Kuwabara barked. I sighed and grabbed a bag of Kuwabara, opening it. Inside I found clothes so I tossed that aside as Kaida chuckled. I grabbed another and opened it, giggling. Inside was nothing but hair stuff and creams.

"Um, Kuwabara?" I asked, causing him to turn around. "What do you need three bottles of face cream, five bottles of sun block, 2 bottles of Olay lotion, and 8 combs?" Kuwabara blushed and I sighed. "All you need it one of each, you idiot!" I grabbed one of each and tossed the bag to Kaida, who tossed it aside as well. I grabbed another as Yusuke pulled him back when he tried to grab for it. I opened it and inside were sandals in every color. "Only need one pair of sandals!" I grabbed one pair and put it with the creams and comb.

"I need one for every day!" Kuwabara whined. I did this with every bag and it resulted in him having just two bags, which seemed to calm down Yusuke. I sighed and a portal appeared which caused the bickering and the jokes to stop. I tossed Kuwabara his two bags and he frowned, staring at the other three sadly.

"You're pathetic," I mumbled, walking through the portal and appearing in Koenma's office, who smiled at us all.

"I just wanted to wish you all farewell. I will not bug you for a week. Hopefully no important missions come up and then you all can have two weeks vacation!" I smiled. "See you later, and have fun!" The portal flashed and we all walked in, staring at the shore with a large cruise ship that had **Carnival** written on the side of it.

"I'm so excited," I squealed. "I've never been out of Japan!" Kaida smiled at me. "And we're going to go to the Caribbean, where Captain Jack Sparrow lives!" Kaida looked at me confused.

"Who?"

"Jack Sparrow. He's from a movie," Yusuke answered before I could. "He's played by the American actor Johnny Depp!" I grinned.

"For a forty or fifty something year old man, he's very attractive," I mumbled, giggling and earning a glare from Hiei. I ignored him and stared up at the cruise and then at the line of people, who were taking pictures like tourists. I looked over and saw Kuwabara taking pictures. "You tourist!"

"Excuse me!?" he snapped, shocked.

"No one takes photos of the ship. You're supposed to take photos in the ship of friends and yourself, not of the ship!" Kuwabara frowned. "I may not have ever traveled outside of Japan, but I know you shouldn't take pictures of the actual ship."

"Many people do," Kurama commented. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't." I walked toward the line and we all traveled up the ramp, handing our tickets to the busmen and the lady smiling, who kind of creeped me out a bit. I stared around, amazed. Everything was so beautiful. The carpet was a nice red color and there was a large staircase leading up to the second level and another leading downstairs. There was a large golden chandelier with glinted with light and mini palm trees were sitting in the corners.

"This is beautiful," I whispered. Kaida nodded, agreeing with me.

"How might I help you?" a busboy said, smiling and bowing slightly. I grinned at him.

"Where are the living corridors?" Kaida asked, nudging me slightly. I looked at her confused as the busboy stared over at me, blushing.

"They're two levels down, depending on your type of tickets!" I handed the busboy mine. "Ah, you're first class. I'll show you the way down." I followed him downstairs, the group following and he weaved in and out of the hallways and down another, with multiple nice looking doors. "You're room is ..."

"None of your business," Hiei spat, narrowing his eyes at the busboy, who gulped. "We can find it now. Thanks." I looked at Hiei, shocked. He had spat _thanks_ out so venomously. The busboy bowed, eyeing Hiei and smiling at me, and walked away, down the hallways again. Hiei looked at the doors and found mine instantly.

"We're ... all next to each other," Yusuke said, glancing at Hiei nervously. "Kuwabara and I are in 236, Kurama and Hiei are in 237, and the girls are in 238!" I nodded and walked in with Kaida, who somehow didn't have Fluffy in her arms.

"Where's Fluffy?" I asked. Kaida grinned and reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out small Fluffy from it. I laughed as Fluffy wagged his tail. "I guess you can't be traveling around the ship with me. Everyone's human on here." Fluffy yipped and his tongue stuck out as his tail wagged faster. "You're just so cute and you know it."

"Girls!" Yusuke's voice came, as he knocked. "We're going to go check everything out. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah, hold on!" both Kaida and I shouted, giggling afterwards. I grabbed my suitcase and dumped my clothes out, setting the case on the bed and putting a pillow to the side along with a blanket. I set Fluffy in it and sighed.

"You stay in here, ok, buddy?" Fluffy whined. "I know you don't like being away from me, but this is a must, baby!" Fluffy whined, his eyes glistening. "I'll leave you a shirt that smells like me!" I took off my shirt and tucked it in the case. I pulled on a new one, smiling, and Fluffy curled up to my shirt, whining. "I love you," I whispered, kissing him and covering the case with a large jacket that I packed for some reason. I walked outside the room and the boys were waiting. I laughed, noticing Yusuke and Kuwabara who were in floral over shirts and khaki knee shorts and sandals. They looked like typical tourists.

"You two are geeks," Kaida said and then backed away as Yusuke tried to hug her. "Not uh!" she said, shoving him away. Yusuke laughed and began walking with Kuwabara, who was snapping pictures at everything. I thought it was pathetic.

"You two **are** geeks," I said, agreeing with Kaida, as they skipped and took pictures. Kaida nodded and laced fingers with Kurama, who looked quite calm and relaxed. I glanced at Hiei and he was looking so uncomfortable with his hands in the pockets of his black pants and his black coat still on. _You're going to get hot, Hiei!_ Hiei glanced at me, but didn't say anything.

I rolled my eyes and we all found ourselves at the upper deck, where there were many lawn chairs and umbrellas. There was a medium sized pool that had many of the children swimming and splashing around, which made the few adults in it kind of mad, which I understood why. Adults always thought children would act civilized when they were in the pool, but in reality ... they'd never act civilized because adults were near them and they should just get that through their thick skulls.

I sighed and gazed around. Mainly people on this cruise were fat humans who were taking their trophy wives and golden children on a vacation, with their ridiculous outfits. The sad thing was that I used to be like that. I laughed a bit at that thought and turned to the group, who were mainly on the railings, waving at random people who were waving the ship off. I laughed at my friends and leaned over the rail, staring down at the people who was smiling and waving insanely at family members or friends or just because they thought they should.

I glanced at Hiei and he was merely staring down at the people with not the slightest interest. I chuckled at him and he looked over, eyeing me suspiciously. I smiled widely and he smirked back, staring down at the people again. The ship let out a loud horn and I smiled as it began taking off, the tug boat pulling hard to get it farther out into sea.

"Oh my Kami, I'm so excited," I screamed, jumping up and down in excitement. Hiei smirked at me while the others laughed a bit. "I've never been on a cruise. I hope I don't get sea sick though. That'd suck!" I giggled. "I've been air sick!"

"Air sick?" Kaida asked as I walked over to check out the pool, which turned out to be a luke warm temperature.

"Yeah. In a plane! I get major headaches and my ears pop crazily," I said, forgetting Kaida was pure demon and has been her entire life.

"Oh," Kaida muttered, still confused. I laughed.

"It's something way too complicated to tell in words. I'll take you on a plane one day and you'll understand," I muttered, sighing as the breeze watched over me. Kaida nodded. "This is beautiful. I'm just glad my wings aren't showing anymore, or I wouldn't be able to be on this amazing contraption!"

"Contraption?! Kirei, come on!" Yusuke said, putting his arm over my shoulders as well as Kaida's and making me laugh. "This isn't a contraption, it's a wondrous machine that powers through water currents and terrains of seaweed." I giggled as Kaida stared at him oddly. "It's a marvelous thing and I'm about to go ..." but he drowned out as a blond with a pink bikini passed by. "About to go say hello to that Barbie!" I laughed insanely as he took off, grinning goofily and passing by a confused Kurama and an even more confused Hiei, but an ogling Kuwabara.

"This trip over seas is going to be quite interesting," I whispered to myself, causing Kaida to nod. I smiled and let the breeze weave its fingers through my hair. _You look really beautiful_, I heard Hiei's voice say in my head. I smiled and glanced over at him. He was smirking at me and I giggled, shoving him slightly and sticking my tongue out. He chuckled and shook his head. I figured since only Kurama and Kaida were standing around him, he could show some affection since those two were the only one's we kind of told about us to.

I already knew Yusuke and Kuwabara knew.

It was a matter of time before one of them blurted it out and had to deal with Hiei's rage ... which isn't pretty.

I scooted closer to Hiei as Kaida and Kurama began sort of cuddling and Hiei smirked at me, snaking his arm around my lower back in a quick motion and drawing my hip to his. I smiled and placed my hand over his as we stared out. I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was thinking about me.

"No," he mumbled. I looked at him, shocked.

"You're not?!" He shook his head. "What kind of man are you?!" I said, hitting his chest playfully. He chuckled and I stared up at him, almost pouting.

"I'm not thinking of you .. I'm thinking of kissing you," he whispered, flicking his eyes toward the other two briefly. I smiled and quickly pecked his lips, grinning as a shade of pink lit his cheeks. I giggled and started humming. "Come on." He pulled me away and started to lead me away from the railing, which Kaida eyed me. I shrugged at her, grinning, and she laughed.

Kaida watched Kirei and Hiei leave and turned back to Kurama, sighing. "Those two are so cute, it's kind of sickening," she mumbled causing Kurama to laugh. He kissed her cheek and held her tighter as Kaida leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's good for Hiei to find someone who doesn't obsess over him." Kaida nodded but then snapped her head up to Kurama, confused. "Koruka ..." Kurama whispered. "She was obsessed with Hiei. It wasn't love, it was obsession." Kaida frowned. "Yeah, she scared him off, literally. She'd never let him go anywhere or say another girl's name. It was quite sad to watch."

"Wow, that's saddening," Kaida whispered. "Now he's got Kirei, so all's well!" Kurama nodded and Kaida gave Kurama a quick peck before staring out the front of the boat, which had a couple making out at the tip. "Now that's romantic."

"They're just copying Titanic," Kurama murmured causing Kaida to laugh. Kirei made Kaida watched Titanic, to make her cry. It didn't particularly work, but it did make Kaida a little sad. _But not cry_.


	52. Day at the Beach

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 52: _Day at the Beach_

* * *

"Oh my Kami, this place is so beautiful," I mumbled as the team and I exited the ship, which let out a loud horn. I smiled at the island city before me with its palm trees and small hut-like buildings that had a small historical view to them. Kaida was beside me with Kurama at her side, their hands linked, and the two _tourists_ of the group were snapping photos endlessly. I was wondering how many cameras they had, but I shrugged it off and glanced back at Hiei who was behind me, staring around.

I walked forward, so did everyone else, and was suddenly confused. "Uh, where are we staying?" I asked, glancing around at the team who stared at me wide-eyed, even Hiei a little. I guess no one thought to ask Koenma that.

"Woo hoo!" I heard and on habit, I looked over to see a black haired girl waving her arm over at us. She had dark skin and dark eyes. She was basically the ideal exotic looking girl. "Yes, hello," she stated, walking up to us. She grinned while giggling a little bit, "My name's Roselin and I'll be your guide." I smiled genuinely at her but saw her eyes flick to Hiei who wasn't giving her the time of his life. "Anyways, I take it you all are from Koenma."

"Yes," Yusuke said, grinning. Roselin smiled and began walking ahead, with us following. Roselin nodded and her hips began swishing side to side as she walked. I rolled my eyes, walking closer to Hiei who smirking at me, noticing my jealousy probably. If he was allowed to get jealous, I could too. _You're cute when you're jealous, you know that?_

_Shut it_, I barked back, my eyes narrowing on Roselin's back. She wasn't tall, yet she was still a good deal taller than Hiei. Did she really think he'd go for her tall ass?

"Here's you're guys' town house for your stay!" she stated, smiling as we reached the beach with had houses lining it on tall pillars of rock. Ours was in the middle, a little, and had a cute beach house look to it with a surrounding wooden porch and tall windows. I could tell it had two stories by how tall it was. I smiled. "I hope you all enjoy your stay here," she perked, giggling. I felt like gagging. "Oh, for you ..." She slipped out a piece of paper and approached Hiei. I eyed her and she held it out. Before Hiei could grab it, I snagged it and looked at it. It was her number.

"Sorry, lady," I said, ripping it up and causing her to gasp. I was glad the others were inside. "He's mine." I grabbed Hiei's wrist and pulled him inside as he began softly laughing at Roselin's shocked and stunned face. I huffed as we walked in, letting go of Hiei's wrist, and staring around. It had sand for a floor in the living room, which bugged me a bit, but had regular stairs and a regular two story. The kitchen was cute and small with the necessities we needed, or Kurama needed to cook with.

"This is magnificent!" I hollered, causing Kaida and Yusuke to jump, who were right in front of me. I walked upstairs and instantly claimed the room with the view of the ocean. I smiled and set my bag on my bed, stretching. Instead of being jetlag, I was ship-lag. I was exhausted and needed a good cooling off, also known as a swim. I pulled out my black bikini, which had cherries on the breast cups and in the corner of the front of the bottoms, and grinned at it. I quickly changed into it and pulled on a sheer black wrap before slipping on black sandals and running out. Is it just me or am I turning too much into Hiei with all the black??

I grinned at them all and shouted, "Let's go swimming! It's broad daylight and hot and I could use some water." They all laughed, minus Hiei of course, and Kaida sprang up.

"Be down in a second," she shouted and ran up, followed by the boys. Hiei didn't run, he just walked casually upstairs, eyeing me before vanishing up on the second floor. I sighed and walked to the kitchen and to the refrigerator and grabbing a cold water bottle. "Ow, you dumb brute!!" I heard Kaida scream before looking out and seeing Kuwabara and Yusuke barreling downstairs in trunks.

Yusuke's was plain blue with a white tribal design on the sides and Kuwabara's was bright orange with white tribal designs on the sides. I shook my head at their matching suits and giggled as Kaida came down. She was wearing a two-piece that was two different colors: one breast cup was black and the other was a bright red and the bottoms were striped black and red with tie strings at the side. She had on an over-shirt that was black with red insides and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a sun hat on and sun block on her nose. I laughed at that and she glared.

"I don't want to get burned," she defended. I held my hands up in defense, giggling. Kurama came down with red trunks with lilies on the sides, which I thought was cool since he was matching the native of the Caribbean. Hiei came down shortly, looking quite irritated, in black trunks and a black tank. His trunks were just black, nothing else.

"How boring," I whispered to him. He glared at me and I giggled, walking out. It was very pathetic because Hiei and I matched, sort of. I had cherries on mine. Yusuke and Kuwabara were already at the beach, rushing into the water and almost trampling on some poor native kid who screamed and ran back to his mom or dad. I laughed and went to walk out, but I grabbed Hiei's arm, keeping him back. He gave me a confused look and I smiled at him, kissing him.

"Had to kiss you before I couldn't," I mumbled before rushing outside, blushing slightly. I knew he was smirking. I walked down, with a slight skip in my step, and watched Kurama and Kaida set up the shade spot. I realized they were like the adults of the team. They were always making sure we were fed and had our station set up. I thought they were adorable.

I sat on the blanket with Kaida as Kurama began setting up a sand castle, for some odd reason. I turned to her and grinned. "So, have you guys exchanged love sentences?" I purred, nudging her. She blushed, shaking her head.

"No, we agreed to take it slow. How about you and Hiei?" I shook my head, frowning. I was wondering when he'd pop that sentence, but I knew it wouldn't be for a while. I'd probably have to take the first step with him. "Don't worry, Kirei," Kaida reassured, "I think Hiei's a closet romantic, so he'll do it first so you don't feel embarrassed." I nodded, not really convinced.

"I thought you wanted to swim, Kirei," Yusuke shouted, grinning as Kuwabara snuck on him and dunked him under, which resulted an all-out water fight.

"I'll come in when I damn feel like it," I shouted back, laughing. Yusuke laughed and I laid back, scooting into the sun more. I closed my eyes and sighed. The sun felt good on me. It was getting cold in Japan so to feel the sun on me felt nice. Even though I preferred rain, a little sun was so soothing.

I felt the sun vanish and groaned, opening me eyes to two tall figures. My eyes widened as they picked me up by my arms and legs and I wiggled around, screaming. "No, Yusuke, Kuwabara! No!" I screamed as they ran toward the water. I screamed louder as they stopped and swung me back and then swung me out. I wanted so badly to release my wings, but that'd cause some problems with the humans here. I held my breath seconds before I hit the water and soon, the water swarmed me. It stung my back a little but nothing serious.

I stayed underwater for a while, watching the fish swim toward me excitedly which I thought was cute. I stayed underwater for a bit more before shooting up and staring over at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were laughing. I smiled at them, shaking my head and then dove into the water, swimming along with the fish. I smiled at them and swam along with them. Surprisingly, I was swimming pretty fast.

I rose for some air and looked back to see the shore far away. I grinned as Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled my name. "Hello boys," I screamed, giggling before diving once more and going pretty deep. It was weird since the pressure really didn't hurt my ears like they normally did. I did a flip with my fish, which were all swimming so twitchy and letting out air bubbles. I thought they were very beautiful, exotic fish.

They had translucent tails and many different patterns. I reached out and glided my fingers over the back of one, smiling as it swam up happily and then back down, nuzzling my nose. I giggled and swam up for air before diving back down. I kicked hard and found myself deep in the abyss, which was weird. I ran my fingers over the seaweed which curled under my touch and I giggled. The fish were around me, like a school, and some skimmed me just to touch me.

I kicked up and took a deep breath, floating on my back as fish jumped over me. I was out pretty far and the waves were a little rougher, but it felt nice. I was a good swimmer, no shocker, and loved to be in the water. I felt a breeze go over me and shivered. I looked to the horizon to see the sun was lowering. I frowned and began swimming back to shore, the fishing almost racing me back. I giggled every once in a while as I took a breath as they tickled me with their flowing, translucent tails which was like having feather glide along your skin.

I finally reached the seafloor, at my height, and sighed, sitting and staring out. Kaida sat beside me, who was already swimming, and smiled as the fish all circled around me, their heads poking out, watching the sunset as well. Kaida smiled, "Seems like you have an effect on the fish here."

"Yep," I whispered dreamily as the sun hit the horizon. I smiled. "I love sunsets. This is the second one I've watched. The first was with my dad. We went to the Pacific for a vacation for the two of us and we watched the sunset together. It was cool. We had pictures, but I think there are long gone." Kaida frowned. I sighed. "I stilled haven't figured out what to say when Kathrine asks for Chessy or something or when they find out it wasn't me at all, but Kathrine. You'd think they would've figured it out already. It's been almost a year since that incident!" Kaida nodded.

"Well, they're probably still running evidence or what not," Kaida said, smiling sweetly. I nodded. I was hoping that when I get back to Japan, the TV will say for me to come out of hiding and I'll be turned into murder with Chessy and I'll go back into hiding again, which will suck if it happens like that.

"I'll have to figure out a viable reason for Chessy's death. I'll just tell them I was walking with her and someone kidnapped her and killed her when I was trying to get her back, which is true, sort of." Kaida frowned. I sighed and the fish all stared at me, worriedly. I was wondering how Fluffy was doing, since he was in Kaida's room. He had grown attached to Kaida, since she was the one who was always holding him on the ship and sneaking him out to get him a buffet from the dinner table, which I thought was so cute.

I glanced behind me at Hiei, who was staring at the sunset as well. I couldn't help but think how handsome he was and how badly I wanted to sit against his chest, like normal relationships do. I froze, getting confused. I hadn't ever thought of it. Were Hiei and I a relationship or were we just a fling?

_Relationship_, he said in my head. I smiled and stared back at him. He was smirking, of course. _I don't do flings_. I giggled, causing Kaida to stare at me weirdly, but I shook my head at her and sighed, staring at the horizon, which was lowering still. It was beginning to hurt my eyes a little as the last bit of the brightest rays shone brighter as the sun began hiding beneath the horizon.

I stood and walked to the shade spot as Kaida smirked at me. I sat a good deal away from Hiei, glancing at him. I wanted so badly to watch the last seconds of the horizon with him, in his arms. Hiei looked over at me and stood, walking to me and holding his hand out. I smiled and grabbed it. He pulled me up quickly and vanished. I panicked but looked over. No one was looking. He was so careless sometimes.

We ended up on the semi-flat roof of the beach house and he sat, setting me in between his legs. I gasped. The sunset was even more beautiful from a higher point of view. Hiei wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head on my shoulder, sighing. I smiled and leaned my head against his. I sighed and then breathed in, my nostrils filling with Hiei's auburn scent.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him, turning my head to him. He didn't say anything, just planted a soft kiss on me. I smiled at him and leaned in, pressing my lips to his. We stayed lip locked, nothing else, which I loved. I wasn't into too much tongue action because it wasn't romantic. Hiei pulled away, looking at me with slight irritation. "What?"

"Can't you stop thinking for once?" he asked, causing me to giggle.

"Stay out of my head for once," I whispered before pulling his head to me and planting a kiss on him. Hiei chuckled and turned me so I was sitting sideways on his lap, somehow, and our lips were still lip-locked. Still, we weren't using tongue. It was a simple, classic kiss. It reminded me of Pillow Talk, the old time movie that I loved watching.

"So .." I whispered. "You should stay in my room tonight." Hiei smirked.

"Why?"

"Because...I don't like sleeping without you. I don't feel as safe." Hiei chuckled and pecked my lips before sighing.

"You know I will, Kirei," he whispered causing me to smile. He smirked back and I planted a tender kiss on his lips before watching the last moments of the sunset.

Kaida glanced back at Kirei and Hiei, who were on the roof, and smiled. Kurama coaxed her out of the water and they were sitting under the umbrella, embracing each other. The last couple days, Kurama has been giving Kaida much more affection that usual. Kaida didn't mind, but she was just wondering why all of a sudden.

"Kaida," he whispered. Kaida looked up at him. "I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you too, Kurama," Kaida mumbled before he planted a shy kiss on her. Kaida smiled widely and stared back at the small line of the sun still poking out before it completely vanished. Kaida smiled and began standing with Kurama, beginning to pack up the stuff for shade: the umbrella, blankets, basket of snacks, the works.

Everyone filed in, except Hiei and Kirei of course, which Kaida knew why. They were probably still embracing on the roof, since they didn't show public affection at all, which Kaida knew how hard it was for Kirei. Kaida was shocked how strong Kirei was holding up. Kaida would hate to not show how much she liked Kurama.

Kaida heard a slight thump upstairs and smiled maliciously. The two probably just entered Kirei's bedroom to sleep together, like they have been for the passed week or so. They even kicked Kaida out from her own bedroom on the ship. Kaida didn't mind; she got to sleep with Kurama instead. Kaida didn't mind that at all.


	53. Lemon

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 53: _Lemon_

**_Warning : _**There is a sex scene in here and if you do not feel comfortable reading it, skip the last ending part. Trust me, you don't miss anything that's important to the story. -

* * *

The next day passed quickly. We mainly were down in the beach again. This time, I didn't get thrown in the water. I threw Yusuke in, sort of. I had to act human so I accidentally threw myself in at the same time.

Currently, I was in my room with Hiei, trailing my fingers up and down his bare chest. We had just finished taking a shower, separately not together, and didn't stink like ocean. I stared up at him and smiled. "You know, Hiei ... you're the hottest guy I've ever kissed?"

"That's nice," he stated, blushing. I giggled.

"Shy much, Hiei?" He narrowed his eyes at me and I chuckled, sitting beside him and trailed my fingers down his chest, causing him to smirk. "Hiei ... what happened between you and Koruka?"

"What does it matter?" he snapped. I frowned.

"I just want to know." Hiei sighed as I looked back at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." I frowned more.

"Why? Is it that bad?" Hiei sat up and I scooted closer to him, setting my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"I…just don't like thinking of it is all." I nodded.

"Well, you have me now, so what does it matter?" Hiei smirked at me and sighed, a piercing silence hitting over us. I gulped and he cleared his throat, sighing and then beginning the story.

_Hiei was young, a young demon, barely getting his roots set. He had a slight reputation for a pretty good thief with a newly produced Jagan. His forehead twitched and he subconsciously rubbed it, his eyes watering a bit. He knew it would help him find his sister and improve his powers, but the pain he felt every night and during the day as his head got accustomed to it was almost unbearable._

_He heard a shuffling sound and looked over, his senses heightening as his forehead prickled. Hiei heard a small grunt and looked over to see a black haired girl with red eyes, lying against a tree, her stomach bleeding. Hiei stared at her blankly for a while before she closed her eyes, sighing as her heart slowed. Hiei heard it. He walked over and knelt down, gulping, "Onna, are you okay?" Her eyes faded open and Hiei's breath got caught._

_She was beautiful. So angelic to him. She had a pale face with no blush and her lips were pouted, giving her a pouty look. Hiei couldn't help but think of her endless beauty. "No, I'm not," she choked. "I can...hardly breathe." Hiei frowned and picked her up bridal style. He began walking and she looked up at him, wide-eyed. "What are you doing?"_

_"Taking you to get help." The woman smiled and leaned against him. Hiei felt a sense of peace with her and pushed the door to his small cabin open, setting her on the table and grabbing some antibiotics. "Can you lift your shirt?" he asked, blushing faintly. The woman pulled her shirt all the way up, revealing two plump breasts and causing Hiei to blush more. "Not that much…"_

_"But it goes...all the way up," she choked. Hiei noticed that and nodded, applying antibiotics to her wound. She helped him bind the bandages, mainly around the chest area and she smiled thankfully at him as he helped her stand. "Thank you, fire youkai."_

_"You know..." Hiei whispered. She nodded. "What's your name, onna?"_

_"Koruka," she answered. "Yours?"_

_"Hiei." Koruka smiled and jumped slowly off the table, sitting on his bed and sighing as she placed a weary hand on her stomach. "Here, have some water." Koruka took the water bottle Hiei handed her and he sat beside her, staring ahead of him. "Who did this?" Koruka sighed after she took a large gulp of water._

_"A demon named Ramon. I killed him, but he left me with a wound I wouldn't have survived if it hadn't have been for you." Hiei's cheeks tinted pink and he stared away. Koruka smiled and pulled his chin to him, leaning it up. Hiei took his offer and leaned up, their lips connecting. He knew it was quick, but he felt an instant connection with her. Even though she was a good deal taller than him, he still couldn't help but feel a little feeling toward her. He didn't know if it was just because she was insanely gorgeous or if it was something genuine._

_Koruka and Hiei spent days, weeks, months together, falling more and more in love. Koruka hinted things to him, as love and marriage and bearing, but Hiei usually shrugged them off. Months after they laid together, Hiei was practicing his sword skills. He swiped at trees and practiced agility as Koruka stayed inside, tending to some things. Hiei heard a painful scream and looked toward the cabin, but that wasn't where it came from. He stared around, worried, and took off toward a stream and found Koruka bathing in it._

_"Are you okay?" Hiei asked. Koruka nodded, smiling up at him. Hiei smelt the faint smell of iron and glanced around. "Are you sure? I smell blood."_

_"Oh, I cut myself getting in here. Don't worry. It's nothing bad." Hiei nodded, still a little weary, and Koruka giggled. "Don't worry, baby, I'm fine." Hiei nodded and began walking away. He heard her sigh and walked back to the cabin. He noticed a familiar red head and smirked._

_"Hello, fox," Hiei mumbled, sheathing his sword. Kurama, former Yoko, was standing at his cabin before he turned, staring at Hiei with a slight smile._

_"Hello, Hiei," he muttered back. "Where's Koruka?" Hiei motioned to the stream and Kurama nodded. "Hiei, you do know that it's getting close to that point where Koruka will start acting very marital." Hiei shrugged. "That's bad on your case. Since she's a full demon, such as yourself, and part animal, she's going to act marital."_

_"She hasn't yet, so it's fine," Hiei snapped._

_"Hello, Kurama." The boys looked over to see Koruka walked over, dried off and clothed. "Long time no see." Koruka latched to Hiei's arm, which Hiei stared at confused, and she smiled at Kurama who eyed her suspiciously._

_"Hello, Koruka! How are you doing?"_

_"I'm fine," she whispered, running her hand over Hiei's back. Hiei looked at her confused as she did this and back at Kurama, who had his eyes narrowed. "Yoko's spirit treating you well?"_

_"Very," Kurama answered. "I was wondering if I can come over for dinner, as well as Kiotsu!" Koruka clutched harder on Hiei's arm, in which he squirmed a bit._

_"You can, of course, Kurama, but Kiotsu has to stay home." Hiei stared at her, his eyes narrowed._

_"Yes, of course," Kurama answered. "I just thought we could doub--"_

_"No," Koruka snapped causing Hiei to narrow his eyes at her. Kurama cleared his throat and nodded._

_"Got it. I will see you two later. See you, Hiei." Kurama walked away, digging his hands in his pocket. When he was out of hearing, Hiei shoved Koruka off._

_"What the hell, Koruka?" Hiei snapped causing Koruka to stare at him, shocked. "Do you think Kiotsu is going to steal me away?"_

_"Yes, that stupid slut. She thinks she can have anything." Hiei rolled his eyes, walking away. "Where are you going?"_

_"To train."_

_"No, stay with me, Hiei. Please." Hiei snapped his wrist out of Koruka's grasp and she growled. "Hiei!" Hiei turned to her, narrowing his eyes. "You will stay here! I will not let you out of my sight."_

_"Watch me, Koruka." Koruka's lips quivered and she fell to the ground, weeping. Hiei stared at her, suspiciously. She's faked tears before._

_"Why don't you love me?"_

_"Love you?! Koruka, we've been together for three months. I don't love you." Koruka let out a strangled sob and Hiei growled._

_"I love you. I always have." Hiei rolled his eyes. "I want to be yours forever. You won't let me. You're always off hanging with Kurama and Kiotsu, doing something that I don't want to know."_

_"We're not doing that, Koruka. You're being ridiculous!"_

_"Am I?" she screamed, startling Hiei. "Am I being ridiculous? I'm stating facts right? You don't want me as your female! You never have. You wanted me to fuck, and that's it."_

_"Koruka, you know I'm not that way!" Koruka screamed and buried her head in her hands. Hiei stared at her, blankly. "Look, Koruka, I don't think this is working quite as well as I planned."_

_"What?"_

_"You won't even let me talk to Kurama, who is male by the way! I can't leave your sight. Just the other day, you wouldn't let me outside the house because of something stupid reason you didn't tell me of! I was stuffed in there and could hardly breathe since you don't clean like you said you would. It's disgusting in there and smells like your stench!" Koruka gasped. "You stink, Koruka. What do you do? Just wash with water and then get out. You're supposed to wash with soap. That is why I got that damned soap!"_

_"Why are you so angry with me?"_

_"Because you're acting like a possessive bitch, Koruka! That's why!" Koruka sobbed. "Now, we're done. Over. Finished, Koruka. I never want to see you unless it's necessary, do you understand? If you stalk me, I will kill you. I will not hesitate." Hiei ran off, hearing Koruka's sobs, and he knew exactly where to go. He rushed into a small town and glanced around, walking to the door and jumping up to the window. Kurama was sitting in his room, doing some kind of work, and Hiei tapped the window._

_"Hiei?" Kurama asked, opening the window, shocked. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, fox," Hiei said, coldly. Kurama frowned._

_"End it with Koruka?" Hiei growled, but nodded, almost to where it wasn't noticeable. Kurama sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "It's okay. You'll find the real girl."_

_"No, I'm just working on finding Yukina, Kurama!" Kurama frowned, but nodded._

"Wow," I mumbled as Hiei finished. I know he left things out, on accident. It sounded too choppy and quick, but I got the message. Their relationship was haywire. "No wonder you were so hostile with her in the beginning." Hiei nodded and I wrapped my arm around my shoulders. "Just so you know, Hiei, I wouldn't do that."

"I know." Hiei leaned over and our lips connected. I smiled and ran my hand through his hair. I took off his bandanna, which he gave me a glare. I giggled and ran my finger over the small slit. It opened and peered at me, almost in a blank stare. I leaned up and it closed as I kissed it. I pulled his bandanna back on and smiled at him. "That was random, Kirei."

"I know. I'm a random type of girl." Hiei chuckled and laid back down. I grinned down at him. "You were different back then. You were sweeter and actually cared." Hiei smirked.

"You don't think I care now?" I shook my head with a playful grin. "Really?" I nodded. Hiei shrugged but then shoved me. I screamed as I fell off the bed and Hiei chuckled, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head. I looked at him, shocked.

"That wasn't nice." Hiei shrugged and I crawled onto the bed, lying my head on his chest. "Hiei?"

"Yes, onna?"

"Why couldn't you fall in love with Koruka?"

"Can you just drop the Koruka subject?" I frowned.

"Ok." I sighed and felt his arm snake around my waist. I wanted to ask him if he loved me, but I didn't want to push it. I sighed again and closed my eyes briefly. I wanted so badly to tell him, but I didn't want to go too fast. I kept it in and stared up at Hiei. "Hiei?"

"Yes, onna?"

"Do you like sleeping with me?" Hiei peered down at me before nodding. "Good because you're never sleeping in a separate bed ever again." He chuckled and I smiled, closing my eyes again. I was wondering what time it was, but I didn't care. I knew someone would bang on the door eventually. "Why did you trust me enough to tell me that story?" I asked, randomly.

"Just because, onna. And you pestered me about it."

"Did not."

"Did to." I smiled.

"Did not."

"Did to and you know it." I laughed and looked up at him. He was smirked and peering down at me, his eyes slits. I leaned up and kissed him softly before lying my head back on his chest.

"Sorry I pestered."

"Don't worry. It was cute." I smiled and breathed in heavily before letting it out in a yawn. I stared up at him and smiled. "What now?"

"I'm going to get food and bring it up and then...we'll talk." Hiei looked at me confused and I smiled, walking to the door. "Stay here!" I walked out, shutting my door and walked downstairs. They were all sitting on the couch, all talking amongst themselves. I looked at them and they all eyed me. I shrugged and grabbed some food, mainly fruit. "What time you all going to bed?"

"Why?" Yusuke asked, defensively. I shrugged, taking a bite of a melon.

"Just wondering. _Kami_! You all are so suspicious!" I walked back upstairs and shut my door, locking it. I knew Yusuke would barge in without warning before night and I didn't need him to see me and Hiei. I walked to my bed, which still had Hiei on it shockingly, and I held the plate out, smiling as I popped a grape in my mouth.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" I smiled and ignored his question, leaning over and kissing him as he popped a piece of pineapple in his mouth. I pulled back and he eyed me, confused. I giggled and popped in some more fruit, leaning my head on his chest and sighing heavily. "Kirei," Hiei said, with a little suspicion. I leaned up and straddled him, smiling down at him. He peered up at me, shocked, and wrapped his arms around my lower waist.

"You know, Hiei," I mumbled, trailing my finger down his chest. "We've been like this for ... almost six months, right?" Hiei nodded, peering suspiciously. "That's pretty long, don't you think?"

"Yes ..." he said, hesitantly. "What are you getting at, Kirei?" I leaned down and kissed him. I trailed to his neck, but he pushed me up. "Kirei ..." he said sternly, looking me squarely in the eyes. I knew he knew what I was implying. He wasn't stupid and I wasn't going to tell him if he didn't know. Hiei sighed and sat up, causing me to fall off his lap and sit beside him. "Kirei ... I, don't think we should." I frowned.

He just denied me.

"Fine," I said, kind of disappointed. Hiei stared at me before sighing and closing his eyes. I heard doors being shut and multiple goodnights from outside and I stared back at Hiei. "You ... should go sleep in your room." Hiei nodded and got off my bed, walking to the window. He took a glance at me, but I looked away from him.

"Stupid!" I said once he was gone. "Why did you even hint it? You're so fucking stupid, Kirei! Of course he wouldn't want to take your virginity! He doesn't love you." I slammed my fist into my bed, causing the fruit to jump up a bit. I sighed and got up, walking to my dresser and changing into some hot shorts and a tank. It was hot here in the Caribbean. I pulled my blankets back but didn't get in. I felt so stupid and so embarrassed. I just gave myself to him, yet he denied it.

"Kirei?" I turned around to have Hiei's lips pressed against mine and him push me back, my back hitting the bed. He fixed the position so we were lying in the middle. He stared into my eyes, searching for something but all he probably saw was confusion. "Are you sure you want me to take it, Kirei? I don't want you to regret anything with me."

"I'm sure, Hiei!" I whispered and he leaned down, kissing me as I ran my hands through his hair. He glanced into my eyes briefly, trying to clarify my answer, before he trailed his kisses down my neck and toward my collar bone, where his tongue lapped before his hands slid up my sides, pushing my shirt up as well. The air prickled my skin and I felt myself smiling as I got sudden chills. He lifted my upper body up, like I was a rag doll, and pulled my tank off, tossing it away. I didn't care to look where; my eyes were fixated on his crimson rubies.

He locked his lips against mine and laid me down, his clothed chest connecting with my almost nude chest. His hands rested at my hips and his thumbs rubbed lovingly against my skin. I smiled against our kiss, which had turned quite heavy in the small seconds, and he pulled back, his hand reaching up and pushing my hair back and staring deeply into my eyes.

He captured my lips again and his hand that was in my hair began working its way down before his fingers hooked on the elastic of my hot shorts. He tugged them before smirking at me, causing me to laugh with a slight blush. He pushed my shorts down and blinked, shocked. I wasn't wearing any underwear. "It's too hot," I commented, my blush increasing. Hiei smirked and leaned down, kissing the top of my nose before sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head. I bit my lower lip and reached up, sprawling my hands over his chest and letting all my fingers explore the chest I have come to adore.

He grabbed my hands and kissed them before setting them down and leaned back down, kissing me gently. I felt him shift and opened my eyes, peering down and seeing him trying to push his shorts down. I smiled and pulled out of the kiss. I pushed him up, causing him to give me a confused stare, and I made him lay down. I pulled at his shorts and tugged them down, tossing them aside when they were off his legs and feet. He smirked at me and I sat up, straddling him. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra in a professional fashion before my cheeks lit up with fire as my arm kept my bra on. I was so self-conscious at that exact moment since he was staring up at me.

Hiei sat up and pressed our bodies together before pulling my bra off, tossing it aside. He kissed the top of my shoulder and I smiled. His chest felt amazing against my body as my chest pressed harder into him with every deep inhale. He kissed my neck before suckling on it a bit and raising his head up, staring into my eyes. "There's no need for you to be embarrassed around me, Kirei. You're beautiful." I smiled and he laid me down, keeping our chests together, before he leaned up and his eyes peered over me. My blush increased madly and I bit the inside of my lower lip as his eye took me in.

His hands ran up my sides and to the sides of my bust before he sighed and let his hands trail down my stomach and to the top of my mound. I took in a breath, my eyes widening, and he leaned down, kissing me. He pushed his boxers off swiftly and laid on top of me, resting. "Are you sure you want to do this, Kirei?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Hiei," I whispered before pulling his head down and kissing him. I could tell he was nervous since it was basically after he and Koruka lain together when she began acting crazy. "And tomorrow, you can say Kaida's name and hang around Kurama." Hiei smirked before laughing. I smiled widely and cut his laughing off by pressing my lips against him and arching into him. He rested his hands on my waist and nibbled at my lower lip before one of his hands spread my legs. I took in a quick gasp as his finger found my core.

The pleasure was overwhelming and I found myself shuddering against him. He moved his hands against me, his lips locking with mine as our tongues twined. He pulled his hand away from my core and he wiped it on the sheets before placing it firmly against the bed. He ran his free hand down my side and thigh before he propped my knees up, both of them. I bit my lower lip, nervously, and he glanced around, almost in a panic.

"Hiei?" I whispered, nervous. He glanced at me and kissed me before sitting up, his eyebrows lowering.

"I don't think I have a condom…" he muttered. I blushed, biting my lower lip. I hadn't even thought about that in the beginning. I just wanted to make love to him; I wasn't worrying about that small detail. Hiei stood and walked to a nearby night stand, opening the drawer and smirking. I blinked and he pulled out a small square, sealed and fresh. He walked back over and placed himself between my legs, opening the package and slipping it on quickly.

I smiled and he stared into my eyes, sighing. "You're absolutely sure?" he asked, once more. I merely nodded, biting my lower lip in anticipation. He was making me very anxious. He nodded and his body moved against mine. I grunted as a very unmistakable pain shot through my pelvis. Hiei stopped and let it rest there before leaned down and kissing me. "I don't mean to hurt you, but…"

"Don't worry about it. I know it hurts. I'm not stupid," I murmured, causing Hiei to smirk widely. He pushed more towards me and I clenched my eyes shut as I gripped the sheets. I thought the demon blood in me would dull the pain of this experience, but apparently demons have the pain of losing their virginity just like the humans.

Hiei settled against me, his hips fully against me, and he stared into my eyes. I smiled, noting the small twinkle in them. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on me before moving his hip away from me, very slowly. I felt my body tense as that pain swarmed me and I tried to block it out of my mind, but I found I couldn't. Hiei moved very gently against me and kept his eyes locked with mine the entire time.

After a while, the pain dulled and it was just an irritating sting randomly. I smiled and bit my lower lip as Hiei began to move a little faster. It wasn't much, but it was enough to increase the pain that I was supposed to feel. I ran my hands up his arms and gripped his shoulders, my fingers rubbing his soft skin. He leaned down and kissed me, keeping a steady and even pace.

I widened my legs a bit and he moved a bit fast, catching my drift. My head tilted back on its own status and I bit my lower lip as a very pleasurable feeling swam over me. Our bodies began molding together and I pulled Hiei down, causing our bodies to touch and make an even more enjoyable feeling possess me. I breathed in heavily, Hiei's enticing scent filling my nostrils, and my back arched into him.

I had no idea how long we were going at it and I didn't know if my moans were loud enough for the entire house to hear. I wasn't accustomed to this much pleasure and it felt amazing. I knew I was hooked on it and this wasn't going to be our first and last time doing this.

I felt my muscles tense and relax rapidly before they tensed finally and my feet tensed before my toes gripped the thin sheet beneath me. Hiei buckled above me and my head flew back as my hands gripped the sheets along with my feet. I let out a deep moan that sounded much like a growl and my voice suddenly cut out before a gasp flew out of it.

And my body relaxed.

I felt my eyelids grow heavy as Hiei's motions stumbled and wavered and his whole body tensed before he let out a subtle grunt that seemed to echo throughout my mind. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down and pressing our lips together. He breathed in heavily through his nostrils and I pulled away, my hands rubbing over his sweaty back. I was shocked at the amount of sweat he built up, but he was doing all the work so it was understandable.

He moved off of me and lay beside me, on his side, and kept his hand on my stomach, smirking at me. I smiled and moved a little closer to him, snuggling slightly. I was a little sore after he pulled out, but it wasn't anything remotely large. He leaned over and kissed my forehead before settling against the pillow, his eyes closing quickly. I smiled, a yawn slipping from my lips, and I laced my hand with his before my eyes grew heavy enough that they feel together themselves.


	54. Would you do it over again

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 54: _Would you do it over again?_

* * *

"You don't regret it, do you?" Hiei asked the next morning. I shook my head as we lay together in my bed. He was holding me pretty tight and my arms were tucked between us as my head rested just below his chin. "Good." I sighed and snuggled up against him. I was feeling something right now, but I couldn't describe it. I know it wasn't anything bad, but it was just a different feeling.

"We should get up," I whispered, but we didn't move. I giggled. "It'll be suspicious if both of us don't go down for breakfast." Hiei sighed. I sighed as well. I cared for Hiei a lot and I liked him a lot, but I hated having to be secretive about it. I'd march down there right now, Hiei's hand in mine, and just glare at any of the people who were staring in confusion.

"Really now?" Hiei asked, chuckling.

"Is there any time you're not in my head, Hiei?" I asked, a chuckle finding its way out. Hiei smirked.

"Just when I'm sleeping." I laughed and pushed away from him. He chuckled and I sat up, pulling the sheets as I did so. I stared back at him and he was staring up at me, a little something in his eyes. I went to stare at it more, but it fell from his eyes and it was his normal blank stare again. Not necessarily blank, but it had no warm emotions in it.

"You're hopeless, you know that," I mumbled, smiling. Hiei stared at me confused. "I can't read your mind but you can read mine. I try to tell you to stay out, you stay in." I blushed and cleared my throat. Hiei chuckled and shook his head. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear." Hiei smirked and sat up, giving me a small kiss on the lips. I smiled at him and pushed him down, leaning over him and kissing him with a slight giggle. Hiei smiled and I paused, staring at it. It faded from his lips to the ghost of a smile and I leaned on his chest, rubbing my finger over his lips. "Hiei ..." I started, "you have a beautiful smile."

"No." I laughed, smacking his chest playfully.

"Yes, you do. It's really beautiful." Hiei shrugged.

"And?" I chuckled.

"I was just complimenting you, jeez!" I pushed up with my arm as my other arm held the sheet over my chest and I stared down at Hiei, who reached up to tuck my hair behind my ear. I smiled and he leaned up, kissing me. "You can be a real romantic when you want to be," I whispered. He smirked.

"I try." I chuckled and for a while, we stayed there like that for a while, just taking in each other. I was still shocked a little bit about last night. I didn't think I had that much guts to actually put myself out there for him. He was always right. I am pretty shy at times. "I told you."

"Again, you're hopeless." I smiled and turned away from him, standing from the bed and taking the comforter with me. I stared back at him and he smirked. "You going to join me, or what?" Hiei chuckled and got up as well, following me into the bathroom.

"Good morning," I said very cheerful as I strolled downstairs. I was a little sore around the hip area, but I didn't let it show as I sat heavily into the seat as Kurama pulled out the gallon of milk to set at the table. Kaida came out, smiling, and mumbled a _good morning_ to me as she sat on my left, followed by Kurama, who sat at the end. I took small quantities of food and began eating. I wasn't that hungry, but I could still eat a lot if I wanted to. "How'd everyone sleep?" I asked bubbly. Yusuke glared over at me and I laughed, seeing his hair sticking up randomly and his eyes almost glued shut. Kuwabara was asleep leaning over the table and slightly drooling on his empty plate.

"What does it look like, Kirei?" Yusuke snapped. "I was kept awake all night because of this annoying sound." I blushed and began eating faster as Kaida eyed me. "It was so friggin' annoying. It kept going and going and going and then _bam_, I'd hear something else but the same squeak would come again." I cleared my throat as I sipped my milk and glanced up at the stairs as Hiei came down. "I tried to find it, but when I came close, it'd stop! And I thought it was done, so I'd go back to bed and within five minutes, it'd start up again!"

I saw Hiei staring at him shocked and I held in my laughter. The whole situation seemed hilarious to me. Kaida stared between us, shocked, and then began doubling over with laughter, confusing everyone except Hiei and me who glared at her. She laughed for a while before choking out, "That...is so hilarious! Oh my kami, it's...genius!" I blushed and shoved her, causing her to almost fall off the chair as she erupted into another channel of laughter.

"Will you shut your mouth, baka?" Hiei snapped, glaring over at her. Kaida closed her mouth, staring ahead of her with wide eyes, but I still saw the intense laughter she was holding back. Hiei stared down at his plate and began filling it. I glanced at him and finished my plate as Kaida let out random chuckles. She was such a dork when she knew something that was funny to her. Kuwabara shook awake and stared around, confused. He stared down at his plate and gasped at the puddle of drool.

"That's gross," I mumbled as I stood and grabbed my plate, walking to the kitchen and sighing. My foot sunk at some point and I lurched forward, hitting the sink faucet and screaming out as I fell back. My plate slammed against the wall near Yusuke's head and I moaned, grabbing my forehead.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled, glancing down at the broken plate. I glared over at him and began standing, but my head felt light. I fell to my butt again and gripped my forehead.

"You alright?" Kurama asked who was closest to me. I nodded and crinkled my forehead as I shook it lightly. I tried standing, but the light-headed feeling washed over me again. I looked to the table and gasps were heard.

"What?" I asked. Kaida rushed over and tilted my head back.

"You cut your head open," Kaida whispered softly as she grabbed a rag and soaked it with water, dabbing it on my forehead. I winced and she applied pressure. "Kurama, will you get the first aid kit from the bathroom?" Kurama got up and rushed upstairs. I glanced over at Hiei and he was staring at me, trying to hide the emotion in his eyes but it flashed on and off.

_Be honest, are you okay?_ he asked me in my head. I frowned.

_No, I feel sick!_ I felt a strange feeling in my stomach as I stumbled back some but Kaida's hold on me kept me from falling. I groaned and saw Kurama running back, the first aid kit in hand.

"You hit your head hard!" Kaida exclaimed, causing me to wince. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to yell." She helped me sit down in a chair and began cleansing my wound, which burned occasionally. I winced as she put some peroxide on it and then dabbed some alcohol on top. I don't know why, so don't ask me. She bandaged it and smiled. "You look like an idiot, you know that?" I shrugged and sighed, letting my head fall forward, my chin hitting my chest.

"Is she alright?" Kuwabara asked and I glared up at him. Something surged inside me and out of compulsion, I stood and flipped the table, making it land directly on Kuwabara, whose scream echoed through the kitchen. My heart began pounding and I looked at my hands as they began tingling. I clenched my eyes shut and backed away as my head seared. I didn't know what was going on.

"Kirei?" I heard someone say. It sounded like Kaida. I thrust my arms out and grunted, falling back some. I began growling almost and I gripped my head. The feeling inside was bottling up so much. I felt like attacking something so badly. And like it came, it was gone. I gasped and fell to my knees. I was panting and my heart was still pounding. "Kirei ..." Kaida whispered, hesitantly. I looked up at her and she knelt next to me, frowning. She reached up and took the bandage off. "I thought so ... "

"What?" I moaned.

"Your blood just converted to demon blood. You are now fully demon, Kirei!" Kaida mumbled, smiling. I sighed and took a deep breath. "I've never experienced it, since I was born like this, but I heard it's a feeling of nausea and a feeling of anger." I nodded, chuckling.

"I felt that," I whispered before laughing as well as Kaida. She helped me stand and I leaned against the back of the couch, still a bit light-headed. "So, when is Koenma sending the portal?" No one answered. "Okay..." I cleared my throat and began for the stairs. "I'm going to my room to rest...call me if Koenma sends a portal."

"Have a good nap, Kirei ..." Yusuke mumbled. I nodded and walked into my room, locking the door behind me. I walked to my bed and fell on top, sighing in comfort. I snuggled against my pillow and yawned. Instantly, I was asleep.

"Kirei?" I heard but ignored it as I slept more. "Kirei?!" I moaned and waved the person away. I heard a deep chuckle and then someone's hand rubbing my back. I opened my eyes to slits and looked over. I smiled at Hiei, who smirked back. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine ... way better than before, I'll tell you that," I moaned, sitting up and stretching. "I'm surprised you woke me. Usually you wait for me to wake up." Hiei smirked.

"I was waiting, but you took too long to wake up." I laughed.

"What time is it?" Hiei shrugged. By the darkness of my room, it had to be night.

"I guess it's around eight at night here while it's morning back in Japan," Hiei admitted as he sat on the bed beside me. I nodded, yawning. I was still tired, since I was just now getting adjusted to the time change and we'd be going back, which would throw my body out of whack.

"Hiei, can I ask you a question?" I asked, making sure I didn't think the question before I said it. Hiei looked at me, as if saying _go ahead_ and I sighed. "What about me makes you like me and makes you so...different when it's just you and me?" Hiei stared at me before staring out the window. "You don't have to answer, it was ju--"

"You're different," he mumbled. I blinked at him and smiled. "I don't know exactly what makes me like you, Kirei," he stated, staring over at me. "But I do know you're the most opposite girl I've ever cared about." I laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Take Koruka ... she was cold-hearted just like me but turned insane. You care about anyone that gives you the chance and give everyone so many chances, it's kind of ridiculous really." I smiled. He looked over at me and leaned down, kissing me briefly. I smiled wider and he smirked back, staring out the window again. I could tell he was blushing.

"Hiei?"

"Yes, onna?" I blushed, giggling.

"If you had the choice, would you do it over again?" I asked, staring at him, seriously. It was a while before he answered.

"Yes." I smiled and flung my arms around his neck. He turned to me, surprised, and I kissed him. His arms wrapped around me and I smiled against the kiss as his arms tightened around me, almost like he was making sure I wouldn't leave. I pulled back a bit and he leaned his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes passionately. "If you had the choice, would you do it over again?" he asked. I stared at him confused. "By letting your dad get with Kathrine," he mumbled. "I heard you that one time...when you were wishing you didn't back down on her." I bowed my head as my arms fell to where my hands were resting on his shoulders. I thought hard. Would I?

"Yes," I whispered, staring at him. Hiei smirked and kissed me before I dipped my head into his neck and sighed, wrinkling my forehead. I figured that if I did do it over again, my father would still be alive and I'd still be in the ningenkai. "Actually, Hiei ..." I whispered into his neck. "I wouldn't do it over again .."

"Why?"

"Because if that hadn't of happened, I probably would've never met you like I did." Hiei smirked and I leaned up, kissing him as my hands cupped the back of his head, which instigated Hiei's tongue to swirl over mine. I smiled and pulled back, staring into his eyes. Hiei smirked widely at me and slowly, we laid down, our arms still around each other. I laced my hand with his and kissed each finger before grinning at him.

Hiei tucked my arms between us as his arms wrapped around me, which he pulled me closer at. I sighed and rested my forehead against his chest. I felt so calm in his arms, almost like nothing would be able to take me away from him. "Hiei?" I whispered.

"Hn?"

"No matter what happens to me in the future, know that this moment right here...is my favorite." Hiei looked at me and went to say something, but I already fell asleep, a soft snore emitting from me. Hiei smirked and kissed the top of my head before settling down himself.


	55. The Pension Demon

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 55: _The Pension Demon_

* * *

"Awe, come on, Koenma," I whined. We just got back from the Caribbean after being there for almost two weeks. I had gotten slightly darker but it was fading already, for some reason. Anyone could tell we were all back from vacation by how red some of our skin looked or how sun kissed the rest of us were. And the fact we all looked so relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Kirei. This is an important case." I frowned and sat back up against the wall. "Now, this demon's name is Yukito. He's a very rare type of demon. Frankly, I thought his type became extinct years ago. He's a portal opener and a dimensions demon!" Koenma stated. I started to get intrigued. "Those two types are mainly together. You see one, it has the other. I used to call them pension demons. It was a little word I made up myself." Koenma grinned, but cleared his throat at the weird looks the team and I were giving him.

"Anyways, Yukito is a very big player so I've heard from my sources. He only attacks mainly females and an occasional male!" Koenma sighed. "I can't just send the boys because this guys too dangerous. He's an S-class demon, of course, and the only distinctive marking he has is a scar on his face in the shape of a lightning bolt almost. I don't know how he got it, so don't ask. Any who, he's the master at illusions. He can make dimensions that aren't real but relate to how his opponents feelings are. He always projects himself into his dimensions but fact is that his other selves never have his scar on his face, so that's how you tell them all apart."

Koenma sighed and flipped through some papers. "I must warn you all, when I send you, you all must stay tightly together. He can only send someone into another dimension if they are solo or lost from their group. He has a hard time focusing on just one person in a group, or two! So stay tightly together!" He waved his hand and sighed. "I need him disposed of since he's planning on tearing a dimension through the Ningenkai to create insanity since he can produce demons that are the nightmares of humans!"

"We're on it," Yusuke said before walking through the portal. I stared around and saw us in some sort of flat plateau. There were mountains on either side and lots of exotic animals grazing. They weren't normal animals, but still exotic. I stared around and the group stayed tight like Koenma had said. I stayed closer to Kaida and Kurama, who were holding hands. I glanced over at Hiei, who was walking ahead of everyone. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in front of Kurama, Kaida, and me.

I glanced around, nervously. I was expecting this Yokito guy to pop out and try to separate us all. "I'm really nervous," I admitted as my heart pounded faster, for some reason. Everyone stopped and looked at me, either confused or questioning. "I…I'm like waiting for him to pop out and try to separate us all!"

"Try not to think of it or it will happen," Hiei spat before everyone began continuing the walk. I sighed, peering around. I felt uneasy, but shoved it aside. I pulled out my scimitar and held it defensively, to make sure I was ready. Some sort of invisible force snatched it out of my hand and I stared after it. I growled and ran after it.

"Kirei!" everyone yelled. I even heard Hiei's voice. I snatched my scimitar back and turned around, to gasp.

* * *

The boys and Kaida all turned when they heard Kirei growl and saw her run off, breaking the pack. "Kirei!" they all yelled and began running after her. She grabbed her scimitar and instantly vanished.

"Kirei!" most yelled as they ran forward and tried searching the air.

"Kirei," Yusuke yelled and stomped the ground. "Yokito, give her back!"

"No way, detectives," a voice said, making everyone turn around to see the man Koenma described, scar and all. He had long, fiery red hair and golden eyes. "That girl is beautiful and has immense power. Next time you see her, she'll probably be giving birth my child and I'll be raping her right after." Hiei vanished and drew his katana, slashing at Yokito, who dodged. "Ha! Ha! I see! The fire youkai and the Elemental Maiden! How sweet ... too bad she's going to be taken by me and not you!" Yokito laughed and faded away in a bright yellow light.

Hiei clenched the hilt of his katana hard and flicked it out with a whistle. He flicked his eyes left and right and tried reading Kirei's mind, but nothing happened. _She better be alive or I'll find you, Yokito!_ Hiei thought angrily as he began walking again.

* * *

I stared around, breathing heavily, "Guys? Kaida? Hiei?" I walked forward through the ghost down as Fluffy poked his head from my pocket. "Fluffy? How'd you get in there?" I asked. I didn't even know he snuck into my pocket. "I'm glad you're with me!" Fluffy jumped out and began walking beside me, flapping the small stubs on his shoulder blades. He was growing wings now and they were gross now since they were only the joints growing in and not the actual wings.

"Come on, buddy," I whispered as we walked through the rusted town that had broken windows, cracked windows and dust lining everything. The road was wet mud that had no ridden pathway or footprints. I screamed as a bird flew out of a building and in front of my face. Fluffy roared, cutely, and I sighed, gripping my chest.

"Hiei?" I called out again. I knew I was probably in another dimension, but I didn't want to face the facts. I stared down and gasped. I didn't even know I was still holding my scimitar. I sheathed it quickly and stared around once more before heading toward a store. I pushed the door open, with some difficulties, and stared inside. It was some sort of run down cafe shop with old style benches and the counter top with the kitchen showing behind it. I stumbled inside, along with Fluffy, who was crouched low to the ground in defensive mode, and ran my fingers over the tables, leaving a very distinctive path of the table beneath the dust.

I walked behind the counter and pushed the button to the coffee maker. The machine made a loud, irritating sound and I winced, shutting it off. I sighed, "Well, everything works…just not as well as it could." I walked out of the cafe shop and toward the street again, Fluffy still on high alert. We walked down the town street and toward small houses, which were the same at the town buildings: dusty, dirty, old, and worn.

"Where am I?" I asked as I stared around. Fluffy whined and I stared down at him. "I know you don't know, but ... _it was rhetorical question_!" Fluffy roared softly and wagged his growing tail. I frowned and began walking through the rotten forest, which reeked with death. I wrinkled my nose and tried my best to ignore the smell, but Fluffy's moaning of the smell kept my mind on it.

* * *

"How do you think she's doing?" Kaida asked as they made their way through the plateau and to the highlands. No one answered for they didn't know. Hiei grit his teeth but then felt a weird feeling and a sigh escaped his lips as his eyes blurred. The scent of sakura blossoms washed over him and he gasped.

"Kirei ..." he whispered, only where he could hear me. "She just walked through me ..." The team stared at him. "Whatever dimension she's in, she's going our way."

* * *

I stomped through the forest, mumbling curse after curse, and then…something strange happened. I got this feeling of escape and my whole body tingled as the scent of burnt ash filled my nostrils. "Hiei!" I yelled, searching around and waving my arms. "Hiei, where are you? Hiei!" Fluffy whined and I began running through the forest. "Hiei!" I screamed. I didn't want to be alone. I was so scared. If something, or someone, attacked me, I wouldn't be able to defend myself since I didn't know the creatures that lived here and how powerful they were and if my powers actually worked.

I tore out of the forest and frowned. Another town, same as the last one. Actually, now that I looked harder...

"My footprints .." I whispered, staring at the footprints. "I just went in a circle."

_Won't you come and play with me!_ I heard and turned around, wide eyed. Fluffy growled and I gripped the hilt of my scimitar as childish giggling echoed around me.

_Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of Posies. Ashes, ashes ... we all fall down!_

Another echo of giggling rang and I gulped, "Hello?" I turned in a circle and gulped once more. I was getting freaked out.

_The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spout! Down came the rain and washed the spider out!_

I began running through the town, whimpering as Fluffy struggled to keep up. I wanted the voices to stop.

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain and the itsy bitsy spider, crawled up the spout again!_

I stopped as an eerie, cold feeling washed over me and my eyes widened. Fluffy stared up at me, whimpering at bit as I turned around and saw a whole town staring at me, with dead eyes. I gasped and backed away. The children, however, looked quite alive with emotion and were staring at me with evil eyes. The most of them had dark hair or washed out blonde hair that was slightly grey from the dust everywhere.

"H-hi," I whispered meekly. No one answered. "Um, do you know where this is?" I asked, gulping. Again, no response. "Um, can you even understand me? Do you speak English?" A child stood forward, pushing her way through the crowd. She looked more alive than them all, but her face was so familiar, like I dreamt her before.

"They understand you," she said in an icy tone. "They just aren't allowed to answer without permission." I gulped, nodded.

"Permission from who?" I asked, stepping forward slightly and causing the crowd to back away, but not the girl.

"From Zenock," she stated, stepping forward a ways. I didn't feel an evil from her, but Fluffy wasn't as easy as I was. "He's the master of us all."

"How come you can talk?" The girl shrugged, glancing at my uneasy dragon. "Um, well ... I'm Kirei!"

"I'm Maaya," she whispered, pointing to herself. "I'm the only one with a name, so...no use in telling you who's who!" I nodded, gulping as the others peered more evilly at me. "Come. We're about to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" I asked as Maaya took my hand and led me somewhere.

"The sacrifice of a child to Zenock!" she answered, her face contorting with malice.

* * *

"I can't sense her anymore," Hiei mumbled as they reached the bottom of the mountains. The team sighed. Hiei had sensed Kirei's scent all the way to the mountains but then it vanished once more.

"Maybe we have to defeat Yokito before we do anything. Maybe that's how we get Kirei out," Kaida suggested, frowning.

"That has to be. Killing the guy who made it will break the dimension," Kuwabara added.

"That or trap her inside," Yusuke stated, darkly as he stared up the mountain and at the dojo type house at the peak. "There's only one way to find out: **Yokito**!"


	56. Hiei's Feelings

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 56: _Hiei's Feelings_

_**Author Notes: **__There's some OOC in this chapter. Sorry, but I felt like having some OOC since I don't so it very often…well, in this way lol. Anyways, just thought I'd give you a heads up so you don't send me hate mail!! :)_

* * *

The spirit detectives stared up at the mountain with disheartened stares. It was a basic straight up and not a small slope. Hiei sighed and looked to his right, trying to find some sort of path he could take to get up to the dojo shaped house. He walked down the mountain side a bit and saw a slight trail. Without notifying the others, he began walking up the trail, a fierce determination driving him inside.

He was going to get Kirei back before that bastard touched her or even stared at her or even spoke her name again. Hiei knew he was being suspicious to the others, but at the moment he didn't care. Kirei was gone and Hiei couldn't even sense her presence anywhere and that was what was making Hiei nervous and determined to get her back.

The path was rough and full of rocks. Hiei found himself slipping every once in a while. He glanced up and growled, noticing he wasn't anywhere close toward the house. He stood straight up on a rock, bracing himself, and glanced down to see the rest of the team struggling up the path. Hiei narrowed his eyes at them and pondered if he could just run up the path, full speed, or if that would just make it harder for him to step on rocks. Hiei decided to give it a try and jumped off the rock he was braced on and ran up the path, skipping from rock to rock and branch to branch.

Kirei's face flashed in his mind and he was so out of it at that moment, he went to jump off another rock and his foot slipped. His knee hit the rock and he winced, staring down at it. The rock shook and crumbled under the weight. Hiei stood, his other foot sinking slightly in the mud path. His knee pulsed with pain and he ignored it, looking up at the dojo house, which was still not getting any larger as he got closer.

"Damnit," he cursed and began walking once more. His right leg limped slightly from the pain in his knee. He must've hit it harder than he thought. He paused by a tree as his knee finally screamed at him to rest. Hiei glanced behind him and the others weren't even close to him yet, but he could hear their bickering from where he was standing. Mainly he heard Yusuke's and Kuwabara's whining voices and rolled his eyes, staring up at the dojo once more.

As Hiei walked up the excruciating path, he found himself thinking of the night he took Kirei's innocence. He was wondering why she gave it to him, without stuttering or even a hint of nervousness. Hiei frowned, beginning to doubt that he should've taken it. He knew she had deep feelings for her, but did he return those feelings as deeply? Hiei sighed and ran a hand over his sweaty forehead before looking to the right, toward the horizon. He was wondering if Kirei was staring at the sun or if she was darkness or if it was raining where she was at.

Questions popped in his head constantly as he made his way slowly up the mountain, stumbling every now and then. He never knew he'd enjoy walking so much. It actually gave him time to think about things thoroughly. _Am I falling for her? Am I really falling for her?_ he thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. He stared up the mountain and his eyes widened when he saw Kirei, staring down at him with the most saddened eyes.

Hiei shook his head and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. He knew it was a trick. "Yokito," Hiei hissed, glaring up at the dojo with taunting eyes. He felt his blood boil and he began running toward it, wanting nothing more than to slit Yokito's throat himself. He wanted to be the one to fight him until he got to watch him die, slowly and painfully for taking Kirei away from him.

Hiei stopped when the dojo was nearer and glanced behind him to see the team trudging on, with much difficulty. Hiei didn't care. He didn't need them to kill off Yokito and rescue Kirei. He had a thought set in his mind and he was going to be the one to fulfill it, no matter what it took him.

* * *

I stared around as Maaya led me through the building, which was larger than I thought. She had brought us through a rundown restaurant, which led to a stay-in motel. It was quite inventive, but in a way, frightening. I sighed and studied my surroundings. The hallway of the motel had faded striped wallpaper and the doors to the rooms were cracking from the old age and dust was surrounding every furniture piece and cobwebs hung from one side of the ceiling to the other in a beautiful melancholy.

I frowned and thought to myself how much this motel reminded me of a horror movie I watched with the boys a while ago. I shook that thought out of my head and stared at the villagers, who were walking slowly in a stoic rhythm motion. I eyed them carefully and felt Maaya pulled me to the right. I blinked, stunned, but kept following her, my feet pounding clumsily on the creaking floor that I swore was going to fall under all the weight.

"It's just ahead. Since you're a guest, you don't have to make an offering," Maaya explained.

"Offering? Offering of what?" I questioned, but she didn't answer as she stopped and pulled up a hidden door in the ground. Maaya hurried down it, pulling me along with her and I stumbled a bit, almost tumbling down the stairs. Maaya looked back at me, smiled, and then suddenly, she vanished, out of thin air. "Maaya?" I asked, staring around. I turned and gasped, not seeing the fifty or so villagers not there. I stared around, confused. Did I just imagine all that stuff?

I walked up and was soon blinded by sunlight. I stared around and to my amazement, I was standing in a beautiful plateau with grass that went up to my waist and blew with the wind and brushed over my legs teasingly as I stepped onto the ground. I heard a closing sound and turned, seeing the pathway under close up and permanently lost. I didn't care.

I shielded my eyes from the bright sun and smiled, letting it bake my skin for a while in a warm embrace. I stepped forward and knelt down, letting the grass cover me as I sighed. I felt so soothed and so relaxed. The sun felt amazing on my skin. "Kirei ..." I heard and looked over to see Hiei, smiling down at me. I stared at him and smiled, standing. I knew I should've thought more if it was him or not, but it was like an exact copy. I walked up to him and reached up, cupping his face.

"Hiei, is it really you?" I asked, in a hushed whisper. Hiei nuzzled against my hand and met the back of it with his palm, drawing it to his lips. I smiled and he pulled me closer to him, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. I felt my heart flutter as his warm lips tingled against my own. I ran my hand down his chest and rested it on his lower abdomen as his arm wrapped loosely around my waist.

"Kirei," he whispered. I looked at him. "I love--"

_Kirei!_ I heard in my head and gasped, gripping my head as it seared with pain. I backed away and stared at Hiei, who was staring at my confused. _Kirei, don't ... don't listen to him!_

"Wh-what's going on?" I mumbled as Hiei, before me, put his hand to my shoulder and I suddenly realized. I shoved him back and stumbled back, landing in the grass with a soft thud. The Hiei before me faded away in small particles and I was left alone, again. "No ..." I whispered, tucking my knees to my chest and setting my forehead on top.

* * *

"I believe you almost just killed your lover," Yokito announced as Hiei stared him down. "And no, telepathic connections won't bring her back, fire yokai!"

"Release her," Hiei demanded. He had just reached the dojo and he and Yokito were battling with physic powers. Hiei was getting weakened since he wasn't normally a physic demon, but his Jagan was helping most fervently.

"What fun is that? She's so gullible! Saw you and instantly swooned!" Yokito let out an eerie laugh and Hiei narrowed his eyes, thinking of Kirei's loving face as Yokito's version of Hiei kissed her. Hiei was enraged by that and looked at the crystal that was showing Kirei in a plateau of tall grass, all by herself. Hiei wanted nothing more than to be there himself. "Oh, you do, do you?" Hiei snapped his eyes over to Yokito, who was smirking. "Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I asked if you loved her." By this time, the rest of the team stumbled in, panting. "It's a simple question, fire yokai! If you can prove you love her, I'll release her. No harm done." Hiei grit his teeth.

"No you won't," he snapped. Yokito shrugged, smirking.

"I'm a man of my word, youkai! I have never broken a promise, an agreement, or a contract." Hiei glared at him. "If you can prove to me that you love her, I'll release her and let you kill me." The team gasped and Hiei stared at him, his eyes narrowed to slits. The silence between the seven people was tight and very high in tension. Slice it with a knife and you'd get a new world showing instead of what was there.

Kaida stared at Hiei, wide eyed and slightly curious. _What was he going to do?_ she thought to herself as Hiei stood there, staring at Yokito with a confused look. She knew that if he confessed his love now, Kirei wouldn't hear and it'd be no use. Kaida might not know Hiei inside and out, but she knew that Hiei would want to confess something that personal to her first instead of to everyone else and to a demon that destroyed him.

A sob caught everyone's attention, even Yokito's. On the screen was Kirei, crying, and holding a body. Hiei stared at it and his eyes widened. It was him. Yokito smirked and walked toward Hiei. "'Tis the fate of someone who hides his love from someone so pure ..." Yokito whispered, walking around Hiei and placing his hands on Hiei's shoulders. "Imagine the hurt Kirei is feeling ..." Hiei stared down, his eyes wide with confusion. "You just died in her arms...and now, she's left alone."

"No .." Hiei let out in a barely audible whisper. Yusuke's eyes began watering as Kirei's sobbing face showed up on the face and her lips quivered. Kuwabara was staring at both the scenes, present and fantasy, in complete shock and his eyes were glistening. Kaida was wide eyed and her breath quicker than normal. Kurama was staring directly at Hiei's broken face, which was filled with shock.

"Yes, Hiei," Yokito mumbled. "Death is a shocking tragedy that lies ahead for you and Kirei!" Hiei stitched his eyebrows together as he stared at the screen as Kirei mumbled to his dead body, her lips soaked with her own tears. "Saddening," Yokito mumbled.

"Kirei ..." Hiei whispered, facing the screen before secretly pulling out a small blade from his belt loop. "I'm sorry," he whispered before snapping his eyes to Yokito and tossing the blade, which jammed in the screen, cracking it and making Kirei grunt and fall over. Hiei turned, unsheathing his katana, and sliced Yokito across the stomach.

"No!" Yokito yelled. "This wasn't supposed to happen," and that was the last sentence that emitted from Yokito's mouth as Hiei's katana entered his chest and out the back. Hiei waited as Yokito gasped and stared at the wound, shocked and wide eyed. Yokito tried to say something but he fell over, his body falling limp. Hiei drew his katana out and stared down at him, his jaw locked and his eyes narrowed.

* * *

I stared down at Hiei's dead form, which sprawled over my lap, and the tears fell quicker and quicker, never settling. Suddenly, I felt a piercing feeling in my chest and I grunted, falling to the side, gasping. I clenched my eyes shut as a waving feeling went over me and the world began spinning. "What ..." I mumbled as the world faded and suddenly, I was falling in midair.

I felt a drowsy feeling and tried reaching out, but my arm wouldn't lift. I felt my body slow as I neared the ground and my back hit the ground very gently. I groaned and looked over, seeing the team and Hiei staring back at me. I pushed myself up, tears still lining my face. It felt so real and now, here Hiei was; alive and well. No one ran to me as I stared back at them, my eyes glistening and then I stared at Hiei, who was staring at me in a sort of...lost.

"Hiei ..." I whispered, my lips quivering. I pushed myself up and ran toward him. Surprisingly, he opened his arms as I slammed into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and digging my head into his shoulder. I gripped him harder as his arms wrapped tightly around my lower back. That was all we did: hold each other and enjoying our scents washing together.

"I missed you," I whispered as Hiei released me, slowly. Hiei stared into my eyes, almost like he didn't believe what he saw. "Say something."

"Kirei .." he whispered before sighing and staring down. I looked at him confused but then there was a loud laugh ahead. I looked around as did Hiei and the rest of the team.

"All of you are so gullible!" a voice boomed. I looked at Hiei frightened as I felt a tugging feeling. Hiei's hands gripped my upper arms and I was tugged back. Hiei kept his hands on my me, pulling me.

"Don't let go," I panicked as the team shot back, vanishing. Hiei tightened his grip. "Hiei!" I shouted as his grip slipped.

"Kirei!" Hiei shouted and his grip slipped. We both flew back and I was sucked into a black hole. I fell out on the other side in the same grass plain and I stood, slamming into the tree that formed.

"No! Hiei!" I screamed. "No! Come back! Give him back! Please!" I fell to my knees and let my tears roll down my cheeks. They all had each other; I was alone. All alone. I stared up and let out a scream. "What do you want?!" I screamed out. "Just take it already! Isn't it bad enough that you just killed him in front of me last time?! P-please ..." I stared up at the sky still as my body fell limp. The tears fell with ease out of my eyes, like they were little waterfalls.

* * *

Hiei stumbled and stared ahead of him, shocked. The others were behind him. They were outside, in the same plateau, but this time, there was no mountain. Just the dojo house, which was old and ruined. "No!" Hiei hissed. He ran forward, but an invisible barrier blocked him. He took out his katana and began slicing at the barrier. Hiei was yelling out with each slice and the team stared at him, worriedly. Never had they seen him so distressed.

"Hiei," Kaida whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. He relaxed and sighed.

"I had her," he whispered so only Kaida could hear, which made her frown.

"I know."


	57. Reconnecting

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 57: _Reconnecting_

* * *

Yokito stared at the screen, running his long fingernails over his lips. The spirit detectives were staring at the run down dojo in confusion, which Yokito hoped would happen. "My plan's going through," he whispered as he stood and pushed his red hair back, his golden eyes glinting. Yokito walked to the screen and waved his hand, smirking. Kirei showed up and he chuckled. Her face was tear stained and her eyes blotchy red. Yokito ran his hands over the screen and it zoomed in to just her face.

"So beautiful," he mumbled as Kirei sat against the one tree and sighed, staring up at the darkening sky. Yokito smirked and couldn't help but think how beautiful she way for how young she was. She was only in her teens, he knew this. Yokito turned around and stared down as a small black creature strolled up, making a weird sound in his throat. "Akira, yes, what is it?"

"Master, the detectives are closing in on our terrain!" the creature hissed, letting out a gagging cough before gasping in.

"Yes, I know. Let them come. It's time they see the real me." The creature nodded and scurried off, more rasping coughs emitting from him as he vanished around a corner. "Let them come," Yokito whispered before smirking and walked to his chair once more and watching Kirei.

* * *

I felt the weather cool down as I sat under the tree. I was beginning to get hungry, just a tad but it wasn't that much. I reached over and grasped some grass. I stared at it, licking my lips, but tossed it aside. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a sleeping Fluffy. I frowned at him and began petting the top of his small head. He moaned and his eyes fluttered open as he tilted his head up to me. I knew he was hungry by the way he looked.

"I'm sorry boy," I whispered. "There's nothing to eat here. Just ... grass." Fluffy whimpered and laid his head back down. I stared ahead at the large full moon, which seemed to taunt me in a way of its own. I sighed and tucked my legs up, keeping Fluffy's body warm as he began shivering. I wrapped my arms around myself and stared around. The silence was eerie around me and the sky was dark with white stars.

I began thinking of those last moments with Hiei again. Thinking about them now shocked me. He didn't act coldly with me, like usual, when the team was around. He actually embraced me back and when I was being tugged back, he didn't want to let go. I was genuinely shocked. I glanced down at Fluffy, who was fast asleep shockingly. I was amazed he could sleep. I couldn't sleep right now if I wanted to. My stomach kept growling and my head was slowly gaining a headache. I pursed my lips and tried thinking of something else to dull the headache that was growing.

Fluffy stirred in my lap and I stared down at him, my eyes stinging a little. I rubbed at them and watched as Fluffy's legs twitched as he dreamt. I slowly pet him and began thinking how lucky I was to have Fluffy with me right now. I know I wasn't completely alone, but it'd be nice to have a human to talk to or someone from the team.

I was beginning to wonder what Yokito wanted from me. The rest were together, so it wasn't to split us apart. I was wondering if he had some sort of plan with me: Yokito that is. I sighed and leaned my head back. I wanted to sleep so badly, but I was afraid I'd end up somewhere else when I woke up. I wouldn't be able to handle that.

I heard giggling and looked over, my eyes widening. In a faded form, I saw a woman with dark hair spinning in a floral dress with a sun hat one with a little boy, giggling and running around with her. I watched more, getting intrigued, and saw the two spinning in a circle together, singing a song I didn't recognize. They looked so happy together. I stood and Fluffy stared over with curious eyes. I began walking over, but as I did, the scene of them moved away as well. I stopped and watched them.

I looked harder as the scene got clearer and noticed that the woman looked so much like me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down at the little boy. He had short spiked black hair and big grey eyes, like mine. "Is that...me?" I asked as Fluffy wagged his tail. The mother bent low and smiled, peering into the child's eyes.

"You know I love you?" The child giggled, but nodded. "Good! You're my little angel, Akito, always remember that!"

"Okay, mommy." My eyes watered. What was I seeing? "Mommy, are you going to be with me forever?"

"There's no such thing as forever, but I'll be with you for as long as I can." The child grinned, nodding and spun in a circle, his arms open wide. The mother frowned and watched the child as he entertained herself. The scene faded away and I felt such...joy almost that I saw what my life would be like, hopefully

I sat down again and staring at Fluffy, who was sniffing the ground. Probably for worms which was technically meat. I watched him for a while before feeling a sense of drowsiness. Without actually wanting to, I laid down on my side and curled into fetal position as Fluffy walked over, cuddling up to my stomach and growling slightly.

* * *

The spirit detectives walked toward the dojo and Hiei looked it up and down. It was cracked, rusted, and worn out. It was practically a ruin. Hiei walked in, slamming the broken door open and peering inside. It was worst inside than outside. It looked like a fire happened in it. Hiei walked inside and stared around, looking for any sign of life or even a passage to where Yokito might be. He heard a rummaging sound and turned to it to see Kuwabara moving a table to a small passage door.

Hiei shoved the oaf aside and ripped the door open. He walked inside, finally thankful for his height for once, and ventured down the hallway, ignoring the complaints of the taller people behind him. The hallway became darker as they got deeper, but Hiei could see so it didn't matter. He came to a fork and stared at each one, his eyes narrowing.

Hiei closed his eyes and breathed in heavily. If there was any type of life in any hallway, there'd be a scent of something. Hiei got a brief scent of something and walked to the right, his hand gripping the hilt of his katana. Hiei walked steadily down the hallway, still on edge, and he came to a black door. He didn't hesitate as he opened it and walked inside to see a glamorous room with a large screen on it, showing Kirei sleeping with her small dragon, and a lot of technical supplies and machines.

"Funny thing, dragons." Hiei looked over, glaring, and saw the familiar red head, but this time, Hiei caught a glimpse of the lightning shaped scar. Hiei drew his katana, causing the man to smirk. "Dragons have such a bond with their mates. They are almost like humans. Once they love, it sticks." Yokito stood from his chair and pushed his hair back before staring squarely at Hiei.

"Give her back to me," Hiei spat, pointing his katana at him with a death glare.

"I could do that, but then again...I'm really not one to comply to wishes!" Yokito held his hand out and a large sword appeared that had a serrated blade. Hiei gripped the hilt of his katana hard and Yokito walked steadily forward. Hiei glanced over to see the others staring, drawing their weapons. "I do believe the fire yokai wishes to fight me alone," Yokito stated before waving his hand and a tinted barrier formed around Hiei and Yokito. Kaida reached forward, her palm pressing against the barrier, but her hand snapped back as electricity shocked her hand, scorching it slightly.

Hiei glanced at the team before glaring over at Yokito again. "Let's make a deal, shall we?" Yokito stated, twirling his sword around his knuckles. Hiei said nothing, just watched Yokito with his eyes. "If you win, I'll release Kirei with my last breath, but if I win...you leave here for good and Kirei stays!" Hiei grit his teeth.

"No."

"Ah, ah, ah if you don't abide by the deal, I'll just make sure if I die...Kirei will be stuck in that dimension forever." Hiei narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything and in that stare, Yokito knew it was agreed. Yokito rushed forward and their blades clashed. Sparks flew as they both pushed on their weapons, trying to out-strength each other. Hiei shoved back and flicked his katana back before holding it up to block Yokito's attack.

Hiei vanished and reappeared behind Yokito, going to swipe at him. Yokito ducked down and kicked out, causing Hiei to fall to his stomach. Hiei spun away as Yokito slammed his sword down. The blade embedded in the ground and Hiei went to deliver the final blow, but Yokito held his arm up, blocking his face. Hiei's sword stabbed into Yokito's forearm, causing him to scream, and Hiei pulled it out, gritting his teeth.

Yokito stood, his arm dripping blood to the ground and creating a small puddle. He dipped down and pulled his sword out of the concrete with ease. Hiei narrowed his eyes and braced himself as Yokito made his sword vanish and hold his arm out, the one that wasn't wounded. Yokito yelled out and a huge force rushed toward Hiei. Hiei jumped out of the way and skid to a halt, only to have another force pushed into him. Hiei flew back and his back hit the barrier. Hiei screamed out as the electricity swam over him. He fell to the floor, landing on his stomach, as his body steamed from the electricity. Yokito smirked and began walking forward as Hiei pushed himself to his hands and knees, his arms shaking.

"Pathetic," Yokito mumbled. "How can such a powerful demon fall for something so...weak?" Hiei narrowed his eyes and looked up at Yokito, who was flicking stuff from under his nails. "The elemental maiden with a half fire yokai, who was banished from his own island?" Hiei snarled up at him and pushed himself into standing position, his legs shaking slightly. Yokito smirked and crossed his arms, staring skeptically at Hiei who began unwrapping his arm. "What are you doing, yokai?"

"Something I should've done in the beginning," Hiei snarled as he held his arm out. Meanwhile, Kurama was staring at Hiei with widen eyes. Kaida stared at him, confused, and nudged him.

"He's going to summon his dragon!" Kurama whispered, causing Kaida to gasp. "If he does that, it's not guaranteed to not attack Hiei as well!" Kaida's eyes widened and she looked over at Hiei, whose arms began glowing with a purple-black flame that began moving in rhythmic motions. Hiei yelled out the incantation and held his palm out as the flames shot out, forming a large black and purple dragon, which let out an earth-shaking roar, which sent chills up Kurama's spine.

Yokito stepped back, his eyes wide, and the dragon snarled, staring down at him. There was a loud scream and the team looked over to see Kirei's body twitching. "What…is happening to her?" Kaida asked. Kurama gasped, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"The dragon…it's feeding off Kirei's powers, causing Hiei to be able to control it." Kaida smiled, but then stared at Kurama confused.

"How?" The dragon raced forward, his body twirling and Yokito dodged as it slammed into the spot where Yokito was previously staring.

"Kirei's an elemental demon, well maiden, that owns a dragon as well, which feeds her energy. All dragons have a connection and same goes with dragon bonders. Hiei is a forced bonder, but a bonder at the same time. So without realizing it, Kirei and Hiei were sharing their energies and their powers, which was probably why Kirei was so excellent with fire." Kaida nodded as the dragon raced toward Yokito again, its jaw widening large as its eyes narrowed and glowed along with Hiei's.

"So…even though Kirei is in a different dimension, she's still giving Hiei power?" Kurama nodded as he flinched when the dragon skimmed the barrier, setting off the electricity.

"Yes. Hiei and Kirei aren't just...two dragon bonders or two elemental demons, they're ... together. They're in love, although they don't admit it. Their love makes their bond so much stronger." Kaida nodded and smiled as the dragon circled Yokito and Hiei, almost like he was glancing at Hiei for permission, which has never happened before.

"Do it, yokai," Yokito stuttered. "Let's see if you have the strength to make the dragon kill me, and not eat me. If it eats me, my power will be in it and not in the air, so the dimension will not diminish!" Hiei narrowed his eyes and looked toward his dragon, who growled. Yokito smirked and Hiei looked in his dragon's eyes, as if saying it was okay but easy. The dragon circled them once more before tumbling to Yokito and biting into his side. Yokito screamed, slamming his fists into the dragon's head, but the dragon shook his head, causing Yokito's arms to flare about.

The dragon tossed Yokito aside like a rag doll and snarled, his jaw dripping Yokito's blood. Hiei walked forward as the dragon flew around and floated behind Hiei's back. Yokito coughed up blood as he tried to stand, but the bite mark on his side kept him limited. Hiei stared down at him without the slightest pity and Yokito stared up at him, wide eyed. "Release her," Hiei hissed, his aura flashing as his dragon snarled.

Yokito waved his arm and then gasped, his eyes widening and his body falling limp. His eyes closed slowly and Hiei heard his breath stop. Hiei watched the barrier fall and he looked around, expecting something. He looked to his dragon, which was staring at him in a different way. Hiei almost expected it to attack him, but it never flinched as Hiei summoned it back. Hiei's eyes widened as he saw a familiar white head lying on the ground.

I groaned and stared ahead of me, blankly. I was in a new place, again. I heard hurried footsteps and looked over to see the team rushing toward me. I shot up and backed away, my eyes widening. I didn't need someone else to die in my arms. They all slowed to a walk before stopping and staring at me, confused. "Stay...away," I sobbed. I watched as a certain fire yokai walked forward and stare down at him. "No, go away. I don't need you being pulled away again ..."

"Kirei, you're out," Hiei mumbled, kneeling and reaching out. I stared at his hand before backing against the wall more. "Kirei, it's okay. It's me. Yokito's dead." I looked behind them and saw the red headed demon dead. I sighed and slipped my hand into Hiei's, who pulled me up. I sighed and pushed into him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "It's okay," he whispered.

"Don't ever leave me again," I whispered. Hiei nodded and I kept my arms around him as he picked me up, carrying me out. I didn't want to detach from him, ever. The sunlight blared into my eyes as Hiei carried me outside. I looked around and saw that we were in a small hut that was a good deal away from the dojo.

"The dojo had a passage way the led over here," Hiei answered before I asked aloud, like always. I nodded and leaned my head against Hiei's chest as the familiar feeling of walking through a portal.

"What happened to Kirei?" Koenma's worried voice yelled as I sighed against Hiei's chest.

"She was in another dimension, all by herself!" Yusuke answered as he walked up to Koenma. I heard a small whimper and looked over to see Kaida holding Fluffy. I reached out and he jumped out of her arms and into mine. I held him close and heard Koenma sigh.

"How long?"

"The entire time," Kaida answered. I looked at them, confused.

"She was by herself for two days?!" I gasped. I was in another dimension for two days? It felt like a couple hours, at most a full day. Koenma sighed and I watched as he stood on his desk. "I'm going to put her through therapy. Usually when people go through that, entering a different dimension, and alone, they go through a kind of detachment and they feel compelled to stay alone most of the time!"

"She doesn't need therapy!" Kuwabara stated, taking the words out of my mouth.

"Why not, Kuwabara?"

"Kirei isn't human, Koenma. She's strong," Kuwabara stated, causing me to smile. "She doesn't need to be told to talk about herself and her experience in the other dimension. I doubt she actually wants to talk about it. At least not for a while, until she copes with it herself." I was shocked. I've never heard Kuwabara sound so intellectual.

"You have a point there, Kuwabara. Fine. As soon as she's better and feels like talking, I'll schedule her only one appointment, just to see how she is doing." I sighed and he waved his hand, opening a portal. "Good job, Hiei. I was watching you on the screen... You did really well!" Hiei didn't say anything, but walked through the portal and toward the stairs. He ignored everyone's questioning glances and walked up, toward my room. I gripped him harder as he opened my door and walked to my bed.

He laid me down before laying down himself and pulling me to him. I nuzzled my head into his chest as his arms wrapped around me. I sighed and felt so warm. Fluffy whined between Hiei and I and I stared down at him. He nudged me and dipped his head further into my stomach. Hiei kissed the top of my head and I stared up at him. "Kiss me," I whispered. Hiei leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and let out a relieved sigh as I watched him pull back and stare into my eyes.


	58. A New Chapter

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 58: _A new chapter_

* * *

"I'm really worried about her," Kaida mumbled, mainly to Kurama but Yusuke turned his head to look at her, agreeing with his eyes. Kurama sighed, but didn't say a word. It's been almost three days since that mission with Yokito and Kirei hasn't left her room. She won't even let people inside. Kurama had asked Hiei if he's been in there, but Hiei's plain glare told Kurama that he hasn't.

"I wonder how she's doing..." Yusuke mumbled, staring up at the stairs. He gasped and turned, watching Fluffy walked down, in his massive size, which was only the size of a border collie. Fluffy walked to the kitchen and there was loud rummaging and clanking and finally something breaking, but no one jumped up. Fluffy walked out, his head covered in some kind of liquid stuff, and he made his way upstairs. "She...has Fluffy getting her food..."

"Well, we know she's not dead," Kuwabara stated but yelled out as Kaida, Kurama, and Yusuke all smacked him upside the head.

"Don't jinx it, freak," Kaida spat before staring upstairs. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to try to talk to her!" Kaida got up and walked upstairs, walking toward the door. Kaida leaned against it and heard some mumbling and wrinkled her forehead before knocking. The mumbling stopped and she heard some footsteps.

"What?" Kaida almost gasped. Kirei's voice sounded so cracked and so...malicious.

"Kirei...may I come in? I'm worried about you."

"No, no! Mustn't come in," Kirei's voice mumbled followed by many incoherent phrases before it was silent again. Kaida waited before knocking again.

"Kirei, please let me in. It's not healthy to be unsocial!" There was no response. Kaida grit her teeth and growled. "Fine. I'm going to bust this door down, Kirei, if you don't open it up! This is ridiculous!" Kaida slammed her fist into the door, but it only made a small dent, which surprised Kaida. Kaida began kicking at the door and saw the team peering around the corner, curiously and slightly frightened. Kaida slammed once last time into the door and it fell to pieces. Kaida walked in and furrowed her brows, staring around. Kirei's room was pitch black. There was almost no light to it.

"Kirei?" Kaida asked. Kirei looked up from the bed, her eyes staring crazily at Kaida as Fluffy lay beside her, staring sadly over at Kaida as he let Kirei pet him. "Kirei, you need to come downstairs..." Kirei shook her head.

"Nope. You'll just leave me again. Better to just stay by myself." Kaida frowned and went to walk forward, but Kirei glared, causing a sharp pain to enter through Kaida's heart.

"Kirei, it's not healthy ..." Kaida began, but Kirei's eyes widened as they flashed red.

"Get out!" Kaida flew back from an invisible blow and the door began repairing itself. Kaida slammed into the wall across the hall and fell in a heap, groaning. Kurama ran over and knelt down, helping Kaida steady herself.

"How'd she repair that door?" he asked out loud. Kaida sighed.

"She's not alone in there... I felt another presence ..." Kaida mumbled, wincing as she stood. Her back was sore and aching all over. Kirei threw her harder than it looked. Kurama steadied her and walked her downstairs, passing by a worried Hiei. Kaida eyed him and in that look, Hiei read everything and nodded. Kurama watched Hiei vanished behind his bedroom door but shrugged it off and sat Kaida on the couch, studying her. "I'm fine, Kurama. I'm just a little sore in the back. I'm surprised I didn't break the wall!"

"Not break, but dent," Yusuke stated, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and peering up at the stairs before looking at Kaida. "We need to warn Koenma. She needs help, big time."

"She's insane," Kuwabara yelled. "Did you see how she threw Kaida?! She needs to go to an asylum!" Yusuke slammed his fist in Kuwabara's stomach, causing him to lurch forward, and Kaida sighed, glancing down at her hands before staring up at Kurama, who was looking very thoughtful.

"What's on your mind?" Kaida asked, quietly as Yusuke and Kuwabara began arguing.

"Kirei ..." Kurama answered before sighing and sitting beside Kaida and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I felt her... feelings, in a way when I walked upstairs and when she yelled at you. It was so...intense. It almost made me crazy." Kaida watched as Yusuke put Kuwabara in a headlock, ranting on about how idiotic he was and how he should keep his mouth shut. "And then...Hiei left. I'm worried if he tries to talk to Kirei, she'll end up attacking him and Hiei will attack back. He's not someone to not defend himself in those matters." Kaida nodded, feeling slightly worried. If Kirei attacked Hiei, there was no doubt there'd be a full out brawl between the two.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and everyone stared at each other before running upstairs to see Hiei glaring ahead of him and running back into Kirei's room. Kaida rushed forward and stared inside to see Hiei pushing some man against the wall, who was laughing cynically. "Where is she?!" Hiei screamed, slamming the guy's face into the wall.

"All is well in Hade's land!" the man answered, continuing to laugh. Hiei pulled his head back before slamming it back into the wall, causing a blood splatter to appear. Fluffy was screaming and whimpering on the floor, his body withering in weird ways. Kaida rushed toward the dragon and cradled his head, but he thrashed about, screaming and whimpering still. Hiei tossed the man down before pinning him down with his katana, right through his arm. The man screamed before laughing and peering hauntingly at Hiei.

"Where'd you take her?!" Hiei screamed, twisting his katana. The man screamed again with the hint of a laugh before spitting blood up.

"She's in our hands now. She doesn't belong here, with you. She's deserved better." Hiei snarled and went to smack him again, but Kurama pulled his arm back, causing Hiei to strain against him. "You'll meet her again, but I'll guarantee she won't be the same!" The man laughed and then vanished away. Hiei shoved Kurama away, glaring at him with such hatred.

Hiei glared at everyone else the same way, Fluffy still screaming, and then rushed out the door, shoving his way passed everyone. Kaida tried to calm Fluffy, but his screams kept sounding out in hoarse coughs and his eyes were leaking tears as he withered against Kaida. "Kurama, what do we do?!" Kaida yelled, frowning.

"There's nothing we can do. Fluffy's detached from Kirei. He'll scream until she comes back!" Kaida gasped and then screamed as Fluffy bit her arm and shot up, flying to Kirei's bed and tearing it up, screaming still. "Come on. He'll fall asleep eventually!" Kaida was pulled away from Fluffy, who was screaming and tearing Kirei's room apart, almost like he was looking for her. Kaida let her lips quiver for a second but watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara set up the door, to try and block the dragon's screams.

Koenma stepped into the living room just as Kaida and Kurama sat on the couch and frowned, "I know Kirei's missing, again." Kaida frowned. "I have reason to believe that the demons have her: the side that you are ordered to destroy. A man named Aiko, the man Hiei was torturing, was a partner with Yokito, which I failed to realize when Aiko was named in Yokito's files. I just thought he was a dead relative or some criminal who was with him one time on his outings!" Kaida narrowed her eyes. "Aiko and Yokito almost planned to kidnap Kirei and Yokito sacrificed himself to get it done, but I assume Aiko will try and resurrect him to fulfill their plan!"

"And you didn't foresee this?!" Yusuke shouted, picking up the teenaged form of Koenma and pulled him close to his face. "My best friend is out there, in the hands of those creeps and you let it happen!" Koenma frowned, but sighed as Kurama eased Yusuke away, who kicked the table and growled to himself.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I'm used to having only one demon mission at a time, unless there's a mob!" Yusuke rolled his eyes, glaring over at the Reikai ruler. Koenma frowned and stared away, looking at Kaida but then upstairs. "What's that screaming?"

"Fluffy," Kaida answered simply. Koenma gasped.

"They...separated the two?!" Kaida nodded. "Oh no. That's bad. Fluffy will die in 24 hours if they don't come get him. Dragons can't live 24 hours without their bonders!" Kaida frowned, knowing full well. "We must get her back in 24 hours before Fluffy is..." Koenma lagged out as the screaming stopped. "It...stopped?" Everyone ran upstairs and Koenma slammed the door aside to see Fluffy simply sleeping. Koenma sighed, gripping his chest. "Good. He's not dead."

"K-koenma ..." Yusuke stuttered and Koenma looked at him before glancing back at Fluffy. Kirei was standing above him and peering at the team, her plain red eyes flashing. Kirei smirked and Koenma ran forward, but a force field blocked him. The same demon Hiei had pinned earlier appeared and Koenma glared at him.

"It's so easy corrupting someone when they're depressed, Koenma," Aiko stated, chuckling as Fluffy stared up at Kirei, his eyes widening and glistening in happiness. "This is by far the easiest mission I've ever made. Yokito would be laughing in your face now." Koenma watched as Kirei motioned for Fluffy to come as she stood beside Aiko as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I forgot the one thing of the bond-ship between Kirei and her dragon. Kirei was screaming the entire time so I had to come back. But this will not be the last time you see us, sprit detectives." Hiei showed up in the doorway and Kirei locked eyes with him, smirking. "Say goodbye, love."

"Bye," Kirei stated, winking emotionlessly at Hiei who frowned and stepped forward some. The three vanished and Koenma yelled out in frustration.

"We get her back and lose her just as easy! God damnit!" Koenma yelled out before slamming his foot into the wall, denting it. "We need to get her back. She's the last elemental maiden and if they get her, we're fucked." Yusuke laughed, hearing the Reikai ruler cussing. "I'm heading back to the office to find everything I can. I'll call you soon, as soon as I get something that leads us!" Koenma vanished and Kaida sighed, staring at Kirei's bed.

* * *

Aiko led me down a hallway, as Fluffy crouched behind me, crawling slowly. "Your room isn't quite finished, my lady, so you'll have to stay in mine." I nodded, staring around. Fluffy nudged my hand and I pet his head as Aiko opened an iron casted door, smirking. I walked in and stared around. The room was simple, but had an elegance about it I couldn't describe. "You came over a lot quicker than I imagined, so your room isn't finished. It shall be finished by tomorrow or the next day."

"Thank you, Aiko," I whispered, staring about. I felt insecurity in myself but shrugged it off as I turned to Aiko, who was leaning against the door frame. I couldn't help but think how handsome he was. He had black hair that had green lowlights and his golden eyes pierced into mine. He had a sculpted body under his black tank and his legs were very muscular, which were showing a little from his khaki shorts.

"I won't sleep with you, my lady, if you don't wish it, but I'll escort you to dinner later this evening." I nodded and he shut the door, walking out. I sat on the bed and Fluffy jumped up beside me, whimpering.

"Shut it, Fluffy," I snapped. "This is our life now. The fucking team abandoned me and never cared about us!" Fluffy nudged me and I glared at him. "Hiei was pretending, so don't pull that crap!" Fluffy nodded and nudged me softly, his eyes twinkling. "Yes, I'll have Aiko work on our powers. I don't doubt he'll have an expert on bonds down here!" Fluffy wagged his tail before standing and roaring slightly. "Yes, I still think you're cute, but don't push it!"


	59. A New Image

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 59: _A New Image_

* * *

I stayed in that room for a while, just staring up at the ceiling as Fluffy lay beside me, making small moaning noises. I figured he was asleep. I heard the door creak open and my eyes snapped over, my eyebrows lowering. Aiko was staring at me, his eyes narrowed slightly, but he came in farther, sighing. "Dinner's ready if you're hungry, maiden." I nodded and stared at the ceiling before sitting up and swinging my legs off the side of the bed.

I walked passed him and saw his eyes flashing menacingly at Fluffy before he averted his eyes to me. I walked out as Fluffy walked up to my side and stared up at me curiously. I let Aiko lead me down the hallway and toward a colder area of the house. The hallway was damp and cold, with a slight uneasy feeling to it. It had pictures hanging up on the walls of proud looking men or a family now and then. There was a set of stairs in the middle of the hallway, which I was curious about, but shrugged it off for later as Aiko grabbed my wrist and pulled me through a door, a smirk lighting up his face.

I felt an odd feeling, but didn't act on it as I looked forward to see a long oak table with multiple demons, some male and some female, sitting on it, staring over at me. There were about five candle sticks, which held three candles each, and there were delicious looking foods and appetizers in the middle, their scents filling my nostrils and making my stomach churn. All the people sitting stood as I entered and I raised my chin a little higher as Aiko gripped my upper arm lightly, guiding me to the other side.

"You're loved down here, Kirei," he whispered as he pulled out a taller chair, smiling at me. I sat and stared around, my eyes slightly larger than usual. Fluffy sat beside me, whimpering slightly as the demons all eyed him. I snapped my eyes to them all, glaring, and they all averted their eyes away. "As you all see, I have obtained the last elemental maiden," Aiko announced, sitting beside me and smiling. "Shall we all dig in? There's no more harm to be done and no more planning. Let's relax and eat."

I let everyone eat before filling my plate, slowly. Fluffy stared up at me, his eyes glistening. I tossed him some meat and he thankfully ate it, grumbling in a way. I began taking some of the people in: there were about eight people, who all had distinct features. The man beside me, not Aiko, had a bald head and brown eyes. He had a nasty scar on the side of his face, which started at his hairline and ended dangerously close to his chin. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but had fur over his shoulders that were held by a single leather strap. He had some shoulder pads made of spiked metals and I could tell he was highly uncomfortable.

There was a woman beside him who had silvery white hair and blue eyes, who screamed egotistical prude plainly. She was wearing a black slimming dress with a long slit leading up to her hip, which I didn't care for, and had this certain look that I couldn't describe. The two after her looked the same, so I figured they were twins. They both had blond hair and a pale complexion. However, one had a set of green eyes and the other had a set of blue. The green eyed one was the boy and the blue eyed one was female. They had distinctive looks as well, but not one's I would care for. They were both wearing dark cloaks; I couldn't see what was underneath.

Beside Aiko was a male who had very sharp features with spiked blue hair and golden eyes that seemed so tense and so proud. He had some freckles over his nose and high cheek bones. He was wearing a very sophisticated outfit with a blue blazer with a white silk dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He had golden cuffs and a bronze watch that showed midnight. Beside him was a female, who had a look of resentment; she had wavy dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes that shone brightly, no matter how dim the lighting was. She was pale in the face, which made her rosy lips stand out, and was wearing a golden dress that cut low in the front and low in the back as well. She also had a pair of white gloves on that reached up to her elbows.

And the last man was the most handsome, with a stern face with remarkable features. He had a thick build under his suit and long, flowy black hair to his shoulders that draped mercilessly in his beautiful crimson eyes, which made my heart leap. He had long fingers, which were tapping the edge of the table impatiently, and he had a look of high irritancy. He was drinking a glass of red liquid and I narrowed my eyes, staring at him even more. He looked over and our eyes connected. I felt a familiar sensation and my heart leapt as his eyes peered at me. Those eyes were so...familiar to me.

I shook my head, averting my gaze away, and stared at Aiko, who was eyeing me suspiciously. I shrugged and he stood, clanking his knife against his glass, smiling. "I'd like to give our guest of honor the proper introductions. Starting to your left, that's Misao, he's an earth demon with a hint of fire. Next to him is, Aaichi, who is a wind demon. Next are the twins: Fuyuko and Fuyuki, who are both psychic demons. Next to me is Takaya, who is darkness demon. Next to him is lovely Tukiyo, who has spiritual awareness. And lastly is Victor, who is a plain vampire." I nodded toward them all and they all nodded back, except Victor who just glanced at me briefly.

"Everyone, this is Kirei, if you didn't know that!" Aiko said before standing. "Now, we must discuss our new plan, our new mission now that we have our elemental maiden." I looked over at him, sipping at the liquid in my wine glass. It burned going down my throat and I gulped, staring at it peculiarly. "I was thinking of ripping open a portal into the Ningenkai and destroying some of the humans to send a message to the ruler of the Reikai!"

"Good," I whispered, causing everyone to look at me. "I have _unfinished_ business there to attend to!" Aiko smirked and I took another sip of my drink, smirking as Fluffy let out a soft growl.

* * *

"I don't know how this happened," Koenma said, running his hand through his hair as the spirit detectives took their seats. "All I know is that she's not alone with Aiko. There's an underground cult she was put into to, including Fluffy. I'm trying to get a reading off of him, but it's not working according to my plan. Usually dragons give off high energy, but wherever they are...it's blocking the energy."

"Try harder then," Yusuke snapped, standing and brandishing his fist. "I couldn't sleep last night because Kirei is probably being miserable down there." Koenma frowned.

"I don't think so, Yusuke. I believe Aiko is a manipulation demon, and of course wolf, but mainly manipulation. I believe he made Kirei think she was evil or somehow, he turned her against us all. I'm not sure what he did, but I wish I knew what," Koenma said, stealing a weary glance at Hiei, who was staring ahead of him emotionlessly. "I still haven't found anything useful of this demon and his posse, but I wanted you guys to know that I'm working hard. I hardly let myself sleep last night, which is very strange. I love my sleep."

"So, no lead?" Kaida asked, frowning. Koenma shook his head. "None at all? You haven't asked your source about what's the new thing that's going to happen!" Koenma sighed, shaking his head.

"I asked him but he knew nothing. He said if he found anything out, he'd let me know but I wouldn't wait for it!" Kaida nodded, frowning and staring briefly at Kurama. "Like I said, once I get a lead on it, I'll let you all know! Just try to be patient and wait at home. Please, don't go searching," Koenma said, staring sternly at Hiei who simply glared at him before walking through the summoned portal.

Kaida watched Hiei vanish upstairs and frowned, walking to the window and watching Hiei jump out his bedroom window and walking toward the forest. Kaida smiled briefly, assuming he was walking to Kirei's stream. She didn't follow him; she knew he needed space and some time to release stress and anger. She knew he was pissed off about what had happened, especially how Kirei looked at him before she left. It was so...unloving and uncaring.

She knew that hurt him.

"Anyone hungry?" Kurama asked, cautiously. No one answered so he walked into the kitchen, dishes clanking and fires bursting up. Kaida walked into the kitchen as Yusuke sat on the couch, flicking the TV on to see CSI. He glared at the TV and threw the remote to the TV, yelling out. The remote slammed hard into the screen of the TV and broke it, sparks flying. Kaida peeked out to see Yusuke pouting angrily on the couch as Kuwabara sat beside him, frowning.

Kaida stared over at Kurama and he was leaning over the sink, his hands clenched against the counter. "Kurama, we'll find her," Kaida whispered, sliding a hand up his back and wrapping it around his upper back and kissing his shoulder. Kurama looked at her, smiled, and nodded. Kaida knew that smile was fake, but didn't push it with him. Kurama may be sweet, but he does have a lot of strength to him, with the help of the Yoko spirit inside.

Kaida heard the door open and knew it was Hiei so she didn't bother to peek out as she comforted Kurama. Hiei walked into the kitchen and tore the refrigerator open and reaching in. Kaida watched him pull out a carton of ice cream and walk out, after grabbing a spoon. Kaida frowned and after a while, heard his door slam shut. "He's going to drive himself crazy if we don't find, Kirei!" Kaida mumbled, earning a nod from Kurama. Kaida knew it. Kurama knew it. And so did Hiei.

Hiei stared at his wall, blankly. Kirei was flashing through his head crazily. He wanted nothing more than to go find her himself. He found Yukina by himself, why couldn't he find Kirei by himself? Hiei laid down and stared up at the ceiling. _I should've gone into her room ... I should've talked to her_, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and let a frown set upon his face.

He couldn't imagine how bad Kirei felt being all alone. He knew she didn't like being alone, unlike Hiei but even Hiei has gotten to the feeling of not liking the feeling of loneliness. Kirei got him so used to having her around, it was crazy. Hiei had never felt this way toward a girl. Usually he didn't give a crap about people who went missing. Not even his close friends. But there was something about Kirei that made him so confused over his own damned self.

"Hn," Hiei mumbled, ridding his head of those thoughts. He didn't want to admit his feelings. It was useless to do so now anyways, now that Kirei was gone. He got up and walked to the window, staring out and sighing. The sky was cloudy and it was fairly dark outside. There was a soft line of dew on the grass from the soft mist falling down from the clouds. Hiei saw the critters of the forest hurrying about to get home and he averted his eyes lower, staring at a certain area where he knew a stream lay.

_Kirei's stream_, he thought, sighing as he walked back to his bed before pausing and seeing a soft image of Kirei lying there and him holding her. "Damnit," he whispered, slamming his hand into the post of the bed. Walking to the bathroom, he averted his eyes away from the wall where Kirei and he shared their first kiss. He knew she wasn't dead, hopefully, but he couldn't help but feel he failed her and now she was lost forever. He turned the shower on and tossed his clothes aside, staring at the water falling out the shower head and down the drain in small swirls. He stepped inside and let the water soak over him as he sighed, his mind raging over Kirei and what she was doing right now, since he couldn't sense her mind.


	60. Giving it a shot

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 60: _Giving it a shot_

* * *

I stared ahead as the council of demons began talking. Their mouths were moving, but it was like I had turned deaf. I closed my eyes, leaning my head back and sighed, which echoed through my head. I could feel my heart pumping inside my chest: it was a slow, rhythmic sound with a soft pattern. I breathed in heavily and listened as it quickened just a tad then settled when I let the air back out.

The ends of my fingertips began to feel numb and I flexed my fingers, pursing my lips as my head tilted all the way back, my eyes rolling back some. I felt so strange at this moment. It was like I was gaining pleasure of something, yet nothing was touching me. I tilted my head back up and watched my chest rise and fall with every intake and outtake of breath. I looked up and saw the council still talking, but they looked like they were arguing this time. The voices began to come through to my mind and a large ringing began sounding. I moaned and pushed against my temple, my eyes clenching shut.

"Shut up," I moaned, but the ringing didn't stop and I growled. "Shut up!" The whole council went quiet and the ringing dimmed down. They all stared at me, either confused or shocked. I sighed and slouched back, tucking my hand under my chin as I closed my eyes in embarrassment. "Continue."

"As we were saying, we need to find a way to slice through to the Ningenkai without it getting around that's what we're doing," Aaichi stated, narrowing her blue eyes and letting her manicured fingers relaxed as they stood on her elbows. I eyed her before staring around. No one answered her; I didn't expect them to. They were all staring at Aaichi and some managed to glance over at me, like I had any say in it. I didn't care how they did it; I just cared that I got a chance to give my revenge to Kathrine.

"If we all keep our mouths shut until the day of, there wouldn't be a problem," Misao commented, waving his hands like it was a synch. I noticed Victor was staring ahead of himself, over at Aaichi with a bored look. His eyes were narrowed very slightly and I could feel how irritated he was. Takaya shifted in his seat and sighed, which made me flick my eyes to him, my lips curving to a frown.

"Even if we swore to keep our mouths shut, Misao, doesn't mean I would trust anyone to keep it permanently to themselves, until we announced the mission the day of. Hell, I don't even trust myself to keep my mouth shut," the man said, chuckling slightly as he leaned back, his lips curving into a smirk. I smirked; he was right. I didn't trust any of these people, at all. Not even Aiko, but I trusted him more than the others. Aiko sighed and I watched as he pushed his hand to his forehead, rubbing it agitatedly.

"Well, the lot of you better keep your mouth shut if you don't want Koenma to find out," Tukiyo snapped, glaring at everyone, including me, which I thought was weird. I didn't say anything or suggest anything. Why'd she glare at me? "Frankly, I don't want any part of this if you can't keep your mouth shut. I don't want to be killed or thrown in a jail cell!" I smirked, noting she was right. I probably wasn't in any danger to be killed or being thrown in jail; Koenma wouldn't dare, nor would the spirit detectives.

"I don't give a fuck if any of you tell," I spat, causing everyone to look at me. "I'm safe no matter what. The most I'd get is probation or a slap on the hand." The council all stared around at each other, nervously. They knew I was right. I smirked and sat upright as Fluffy stirred beside me, whining at bit. "The truth of the matter is, you guys are fucked no matter what! Koenma isn't stupid, nor is he naive. He has a source in the Makai, the Ningenkai, and the underworld. There's no one you can tell without it getting back to the Reikai ruler!"

"How do we know you're not his source?!" Aaichi asked, narrowing her eyes and glaring at me as she twirled some of her hair. I glared back at her and slowly stood, so did Aiko. I looked at him and he smirked, sitting back down. Aaichi watched me as I slid my chair back and began walking around the table.

"I'm not his source because I can't stand those people anymore. They were using me and I didn't realize it until Aiko showed me the truth..." I mumbled, walking toward her and peering down at her. Her eyes narrowed as her hair swayed over her shoulders to look up at me. "But I can run back to them, act like I ran away and give them all your names and they'd have you killed in moments..." Aaichi glared up at me and I placed my hands on her shoulders, sighing as I massaged the tops of her shoulders softly. I smirked evilly as she began gasping and her eyes rolling back. I pushed down, my face contorting into anger, and her collar bone snapped.

Aaichi fell forward and I pulled my hands back, a trail of water following my hands. I made the water vanish and I looked around at the frightened looks everyone was giving me. Victor was the only one smirking as his hair covered his eyes mysteriously. I walked back to my chair and sat down, motioning for them to continue as I crossed my right leg over my left and let my arm fall, my hand meeting the top of Fluffy's head.

"Um," Aiko began. "Now that we've established that Kirei is not the source...can we continue on when and how to do this, please?" The discussion began again, but I tuned it out, staring over at Aiko, who would glance over at me with a malicious smirk. I wouldn't smirk back. I'd just keep staring.

_I was sitting on my bed, my legs tucked to my chest as I stared at my door, a frown lying on my face. I felt so lonely and no one was up here, talking with me. I felt secure in my room, but none of the others were coming up to check on me. I felt so detached from that. Usually Hiei was up here, consulting everything that had happened to me, but he wasn't here. I felt so abandoned._

_"It's because they don't care about you," I heard and looked over, wide eyed. A man stood there with bright golden eyes beaming at me. I stood, going to reach for my scimitar, but he chuckled. "No need for that maiden..." I looked over at him, narrowing my eyes. "You'll learn to trust me in due time, maiden... I'm the one who is trying to show you the truth of the matter, but until you believe me..." The man bowed and smirked, vanishing away. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and stared around, almost expecting him to pop out to kill me or to torture me._

I snapped out of it when someone shook my shoulder and stared up at Aiko. "Come on. The meeting's over!" I nodded and stood as Fluffy stretched his forelegs forward and yawned loudly. I followed Aiko out of the room and down back the hallway, Fluffy following. Aiko opened the bedroom door open and watched me walk in. I turned to him and Fluffy rushed to the bed, jumping up and curling into a ball and yawning as he settled in.

"Sorry for killing Aaichi," I mumbled. Aiko shrugged, smirking. I contemplated him; was he fine with it?

"It's cool. I never liked her anyways... She was always trying to be boss." I smiled, nodding. "We're all here in this house if you need anything...or if something happens. We're all demons, with the exception of Tukiyo." I chuckled, nodding again. Aiko stared at me, his golden eyes flashing a different emotion that I couldn't read. I stared back, gulping, and he walked toward me, shutting the door and smirking at me. My body grew tense as his hands ran up my arms and to my shoulders.

Next thing I knew, his lips were pressed against mine. A feeling of guilt washed over me and I shoved him back, covering my mouth and staring at him, my eyes wide. "I'm...sorry, maiden," he mumbled before walking out of the room. I waited for a while, my mouth still covered, before I sighed and let my hand drop. I just denied Aiko in the worst possible way.

"Why, Kirei?" I asked myself. "Hiei is no longer in your life...you're free to do what you want, when you want!" I turned to the bed and sighed. I just wasn't ready to move onto another guy. I was still hopelessly in love with Hiei, much to my dismay. I didn't want to be in love with him so I can move on with my life, which he will easily do. He wasn't one to stay hitched anyways. I sat on the edge of my bed and stared at my hands, frowning. I wanted nothing more than to kiss Hiei again, but I knew I couldn't. Even if I could, I'd have no way to do it. I can't transport, teleport, or fade, or whatever else type of teleporting there is.brbr

I stripped to nothing and slipped under the covers, my back to Fluffy. I loved the silk feeling against my bare skin as I turned in the bed, my head beginning to pound with pain. I groaned and closed my eyes, trying to rid my head of the pain. It wasn't that heavy, but still annoying. I felt my body finally relax, but my head was still spinning, but mainly with memories.

I felt Fluffy shift behind me, but didn't bother to look. He was always moving around as he slept. It was normal for him. My mind flooded back to Aiko and his kisses. They weren't as pleasurable as Hiei's. Aiko's kisses had more of dominance to them while Hiei's were more tender and caring, in a way. I figured they'd be the other way around, but when it came to romance, Hiei knew how to dish it out. Even in his cold manner, he was still wooing me over and over again, with just a certain stare or a certain glance.Brbr

I groaned, clawing at my head. I didn't want to think of him. I couldn't think of him. I had to keep my mind on the focus. I was going to get revenge on that bastard of a stepmother and I was happy. Koenma would've never let me take revenge on an _innocent_, or whatever. He called every human an innocent, since they weren't as powerful as myself or any other demon, unless they had spiritual awareness or some sort of power that could easily take a demon down.

I didn't take a while before I was drowsing off, my mind thinking of Hiei once more. Even though I had left him and not looked back, my mind thought endlessly about him. His face, his eyes, his lips, his body; they were all thought about. The way he used to just hold me until I was feeling better was the thing I thought of the most. I knew any other type of demon, especially evil ones, would never do that. That was the main thing I missed. He'd be holding me right now, making sure I was fine, but my thoughts were cut off as a creaking noise caught my ears. I looked up to see the outline of Aiko leaning against the door frame.

"Aiko…" I mumbled, shocked. Usually when a woman denies a man, he starts to loathe her. Aiko crossed to my bed and for some odd reason, I felt a familiar emotion bubble inside. I knew it was because I missed Hiei so much that my body was staring to latch onto whatever was closest.

"I know you just denied me, maiden, but I just had to come give it another try since I did that in a so shocking of a way," Aiko's calm voice said as I stared at him. I blinked, shocked even more. This demon had lots of guts; that or a big ego. I was shocked at myself as I sat up, the silk sheet falling to my waist as the moon bounced off of my bare plump breasts. Aiko gazed momentarily before he bent low, his knee pressing against the end of the bed and his lips connecting with mine as his hand cupped one of my breasts, kneading lightly. I moaned and he laid me down as I bit my lower lip.

* * *

Hiei stared down the stairs before walking down them. It was somewhere around midnight and he was restless, once more. He couldn't sleep for the life of him. All he did was turn and turn and find his bed so uncomfortable. His mind was keeping him up. Constantly, it was reminding him everyday that Kirei left him for some wolf demon named Aiko.

He knew she was lonely, but thought she wanted to have some distance before he bombarded her with questions and comments and his advice of how to deal with it. Hiei wasn't an expert at females; Kirei was the first one in years that he's been romantic. Koruka scared him out of it. He had many opportunities, but turned them all down, thinking they'd turn psychotic as well and try to keep him from his friends and his friends' friends.

Hiei shook his head of the nonsense and pulled the freezer door open, peering at the inviting cartons of ice cream. Reaching in for one, he grabbed a spoon and walked to the kitchen bar. He sat on a stool and began eating the ice cream, slowly and slightly shaky. He had no idea what Kirei was up to and if she was alright. Was she being treated right? How was she looking? Questions like that flew through his head as he ate his ice cream and frowned around at the silence.

He missed sleeping next to her at night and waking up the next morning to her still sound asleep. He had grown so used to sleeping next to her that when he went to bed, he was always anxiously waiting for her to walk into his room and walking to his bed, lying before him so he could keep her safe. Watching her leave with that male demon had hurt Hiei and the wink she gave him before vanishing made it even worse. It was such a heartless wink. He was surprised he didn't fall to his knees at that moment.

Hiei stared at his ice cream, which was half empty, and frowned. _Not half full_, he thought as he sighed and stared away. Even ice cream didn't have the same taste. Hiei stared at the door, his eyes narrowed. He didn't hear anything or see anything; he was just hoping for something. Letting the hope vanish, he put the ice cream lid on and stared at the **dreyer's** carton before standing and putting it back in the freezer. Pausing a moment, he found himself wanting to hit the hard refrigerator door, hoping he'd break his knuckles in the process.

Hiei stared at his hands, which were clenched at his sides, and then up at the stairs. He turned toward them and began walking upstairs. Shutting his door with a soft click, the darkness filled in the living room and the kitchen. The silence was eerie and the darkness loomed like a still puddle. A shadow moved and a figure formed, a frown upon her face. Kaida stared up at the stairs. She had come downstairs to eat something as well, not able to sleep herself, but at the sound of Hiei's door opening, she quickly hid in the shadows, ducking low so he wouldn't see her as easily.

The scene was saddening to her. She had never seen such hopelessness on Hiei's face before. Kaida walked to the kitchen, but her stomach didn't want food so she turned and walked upstairs, pausing at Hiei's door and listening in more closely. There wasn't a sound, so she figured he was staring out his window or just lying in bed. Either of those two suited how Hiei was feeling. Kaida walked to her room and stared at the red head sharing her bed. Kaida smiled and lay down beside him, pulling his arm over her and staring at the wall, her lips straight and her eyes slightly dull.

Kurama stirred behind her and Kaida sighed as he leaned up, his eyes narrowed with sleep as he stared down at her. "What's wrong, Kaida?" he asked, rubbing her arm. Kaida sighed again and stared back up at him.

"I'm just ... worried about two people, that's all!" Kurama nodded, knowing fully well who they were. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before lying down again and wrapping his arm back around her just as before. Kaida snuggled harder into his chest, her eyes fixed on the wall as her mind ventured to Kirei. She couldn't sense the maiden as well as Hiei but she knew Kirei was far away from where they were resting. Sleep finally took Kaida and her eyes closed slowly, a yawn seeping out of her mouth before she fully fell asleep.


	61. Kirei's Revenge

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 61: _Kirei's Revenge_

* * *

The next few days were the same: we'd have a council and discuss things and then we'd go to bed. Aiko and I didn't have sex after that first night, since I didn't allow it to happen. When it had, I didn't moan his name nor did I feel any connection; it had all been Hiei. At one point, I had managed to start crying since I missed Hiei so much as I did that and I felt so bad. It only lasted twenty minutes or so since I made Aiko leave, but in those twenty minutes, I realized just how much I loved that fire yokai.

"We'll leave at noon," Aiko announced, flicking his eyes toward me. I flushed and looked over at Victor, who was examining a broad sword he somehow obtained. He was wearing a leather outfit that looked pretty tough and I couldn't help but see how muscular he was underneath. "Kirei, you listening?" I looked back over and nodded, smiling slightly. I had no idea what he had said besides _we'll leave at noon_ and I hope it wasn't anything important. "Good! Now, everyone go get ready. We have to get there early so in case Koenma found out, we'll be already done by the time they get there."

I walked out and down the hallway, ignoring Aiko's constant glances. I sighed and Tukiyo rushed up beside me, smiling. "Aiko has a thing for you," she stated, giggling. I sighed and opened my door, staring at me.

"I don't care," I whispered before walking in and shutting the door, cutting off anything Tukiyo wanted to say. I sighed and walked to my armoire. I opened it and looked at all the dark colored clothing that Aiko had made Tukiyo and Fuyuko buy for me, since he didn't want me leaving the mansion until the mission. I didn't care. I had no where to go. I was sure the team didn't want me since I had killed someone, right in front of their faces the other day for practice.

_"It's just ahead," Aiko whispered, grinning at me. I smiled back, a little awkwardly, and we sunk through the shadows, our movement barely recognized. Aiko wanted to see if I could actually kill an innocent without remorse and I knew I could do it, but Aiko thought less of me, which I hated it. _

_"Who is this person, anyways?" I asked, but didn't receive an answer. Aiko motioned for me to stop and I did, sinking into the shadows and making my breath shallow and light. I saw a beautiful girl walking in the park, checking everything out, and my heart twitched just a bit. Aiko motioned to her, smirking, and I nodded, my heart thumping loud in my chest. I moved forward and emitted from the shadows, causing her to look over, her eyes widened. "Oh, don't worry, I won't harm you," I lied, walking forward and smiling. "I'm just walked through ..."_

_"Oh, um, me too!" she stated, smiling slightly. I figured since I was a girl, she didn't see me as a threat. I walked around and acted like I was intrigued over her dress._

_"Your dress is exquisite," I stated. "Where'd you get it?" She grinned._

_"Oh, at some department store, I believe. My sister took me there," she explained, giggling. I began feeling sorry for her. She was so dense. I sighed and looked at her in a different way and she backed away a little. I pulled out a dagger that Aiko gave me and she gasped, backing away more. _

_"This is why you girls get killed so much. You're too trusting!" The girl's eyes widened before she bolted away. I sighed and ran after her, catching up instantly. I grabbed her by the back of the head and held my dagger to her throat. _

_"Freeze!" I froze and glanced behind me to see the spirit detectives. My heart skipped a beat seeing the fire youkai and I turned, smirking. "Holy shit..." Yusuke murmured his defensive stance relaxing. "Kirei... wh-what are you doing?"_

_"What does it look like I'm doing?" I hissed, pulling the girl down more. She fell and began sobbing. _

_"Kirei, you don't want to do this," Kaida whispered. I smirked and slid the dagger over the girl's neck. She gasped and her blood poured out. She gripped her neck and fell forward. I looked at the dagger and threw it. It skimmed passed Hiei's head and his eyes widened. _

_I didn't say anything, just turned and ran, smirking. I knew Hiei would follow me. Of course he would. I heard him running after me and turned, slamming my hands into his chest. He gasped and I pushed him back and we fell to the ground. I straddled him and kept my hands to his chest, glaring. His eyes widened and it seemed as if time froze at that moment. _

_"Who are you?" Hiei whispered, which sent an invisible dagger through my heart. I growled and pushed my hands harder into his chest. He gasped and gripped my wrist, trying to tear them back. My eyes watered and I stood up as Aiko grabbed my upper arms. Hiei coughed and leaned up, watching me leave. I glared at him and began running away, but Aiko transported us away, leaving the spirit detectives there._

Ever since that day, I've been disconnected. I had tried to kill Hiei. I did kill that innocent so Aiko wasn't nervous about me trying to kill Kathrine, but I hated the memory of me trying to kill Hiei; and the other memory of him asking who I was, like I was a different person with the same face. I was still Kirei.

"Kirei?" I looked over and saw Aiko. I was already dressed in my combat uniform, which were only black baggy pants and a black tank: nothing professional. "You ready?" I nodded, not saying anything. "Kirei, are you going to be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be, Aiko?" I asked, pulling on my black gloves and tying my hair back in a small bun. It had grown out a lot and was still the blinding white color, which I loved nowadays.

"Well...because of a few days ago." I glared over at him, strapping my scimitar to my hip and doing another check over the room and sighing. I walked passed Aiko and out the door, him following. I met up with the others, minus Aaichi of course. I still didn't regret killing her. It was worth it. "We all know our place. The one's who can transport will take the one's that can't." Aiko grabbed my hand softly and I looked away as the familiar feeling washed over me as he transported.

* * *

"Come in, team," Koenma said grimly. The team walked in, all with slightly grim looks on their faces. Hiei's was the worse. He looked thoroughly broken. The memory of Kirei trying to kill him was still fresh in his mind and every night he dreamt it, reliving it everyday and every second. "We have a mission," he whispered, sighing. "It...well, a group of demons are trying to rip a portal to the Ningenkai."

"Let me guess, Kirei's one of them?" Yusuke asked his eyes sorrowful. Koenma merely nodded causing Hiei to look away as he locked his jaw.

"You can kill any of them, but I know you all will keep Kirei alive as long as you can," Koenma mumbled. "And please do. I want her back." Kaida nodded as the boys all glanced around at each other. Koenma didn't know what happened in the park with Hiei and Kirei since it was Hiei who sensed her and ran after her, shortly joined by the others.

Hiei didn't listen to Koenma as he stared away from him and letting his thoughts rage. He was still stunned over what had happened and the worst thing was that he couldn't read Kirei's mind, at all. It was completely blocked and he knew it was from Aiko. Hiei would personally take Aiko out. He didn't know if Aiko touched Kirei or kissed Kirei or looked at her in a sexual way, but Hiei didn't care. He wanted to kill that pathetic wolf demon.

"...so, that's the plan, team," Koenma said, clapping his hand together, which snapped Hiei out of his thoughts and stare over at him. "We'll take them by surprise and kill all of them besides Kirei. It shouldn't be too hard since only two are upper class demons, which are Misao and Aiko. Well, that's excluding Kirei since she's the strongest, I trust."

"Yeah, but when Kirei's pissed off, she's hard to take down," Kaida stated, frowning. Koenma nodded, sighing. Kirei was hard to take down when pissed off. Look at what happened to Koruka and to Veria.

"Yes, I know this, but Kirei doesn't want to kill you. Maybe wound you, but I know our Kirei's in there. No one can take her away!" Kaida nodded, smiling a little bit. "I'll give you a portal to where they are going to attack. You'll be in the Ningenkai, so you'll be a step before them!" A portal appeared and Koenma sighed, smiling just a tad. "Bring Kirei home." Hiei knew those words and jumped in before anyone else.

I watched as Fuyuko and Fuyuki began working on the portal. I knew the detectives were on the other side because I knew Koenma. We could've been five hours early and they would've still been there. I stared above me and saw the moon shining down on me, brightly. I heard a cry of success and looked over to see Fuyuko tearing the portal open more, a smile shining on her face.

"We're through," Aiko whispered in my ear, pecking my cheek. I nodded at him and they all walked in, followed by me. "Well, well. Koenma isn't as naive as I thought." I looked up from my feet and saw the team, staring angrily over at my group. I already knew they were all dead. I was only here to take revenge on Kathrine and I'll be gone, vanished. I looked over at Hiei and he was staring over at me. I found myself frowning and my eyes welling with tears, but I held them back as I began walking a little to the right.

I backed away as the team raced toward my group and began fighting them. It was five against seven, which wasn't that unfair of terms since I wasn't fighting. I didn't want to hurt the detectives. I wasn't that cruel. Or that evil for that matter. "Kirei, what are you doing?" Aiko yelled out as Hiei began attacking him.

"This is your fight. I'm going to get my revenge," I hissed, causing his eyes to widen. Did he really think I loved him? Come on. I smirked at Aiko, who began panting hard as I walked away. I began running, full speed, toward my old house. I was thankful it was dark since I was running the speed of wind, which wasn't that fast so people would've still been able to see me, but at this moment, my mind was set on killing Kathrine for killing my father.

It wasn't long before I made it to my old house. I saw a light on and smirked, walking to the door. I knocked and waited for a while. I began hearing footsteps and smirked as the door ripped over, Kathrine's groggy face appearing. "What? Who is it?" she snapped before staring at me with horrified eyes.

"Hello Kathrine!" She went to slam the door but I held my arm out and rushed in, shutting the door behind me and locking it, smirking. "How've you been?" She gulped and went for the phone, but I waved my fingers, causing her to fly to the side and hit her back on the wall. She fell to the ground and sobbed, staring over at me with wide eyes and a scared look. "Scared, Kathrine?"

"Wh-what do you want, Kirei?" she choked. "Money? Your father's inheritance? Take it!" I laughed before kneeling down and pulling her up by her hair as I stood.

"I don't give a fuck about that crap! You killed my father, Kathrine and you know it!" Kathrine's bottom lip quivered and I grabbed it, smirking. She shook her head, screaming slightly, and I pulled her lip out slowly before fully ripping it off. She screamed and I tossed her to the side, her back hitting a table and breaking the vase of flowers. She fell to the ground and sobbed, blood dripping down her chin and neck. It created a pool of blood beneath her and she quickly covered her wound, her eyes leaking tears.

"You screwed me over big time, Kathrine. My entire family hated you and yet, my father stayed with you because I gave my blessings!" Kathrine's eyes widened. "Yeah. I let him marry you. He was going to kick you out after that stunt you pulled with his credit card but I told him to give you another chance." Kathrine began sobbing and I smirked, chuckling. "Karma's a bitch, ain't it? Telling all those lies to the cops about me and about how I was a depressed kid who acted happy with her friends, but when I came home I self injured myself and threatened to kill Chessy because she took my father's love." I laughed out loud, causing Kathrine to sob even more.

"See what you created, Kathrine? Saying someone's a murderer might just make them into one! And besides, it's not like I ever liked you. I only dealt with you because of my father. If I had my way, I would've had him dump your skinny ass and take Chessy as well, since you weren't the nicest of parents, it'd be easy to fake that!"

"You're so heartless," she yelled out. I shrugged, smirking.

"If you really think about it, Kathrine, everyone's heartless. It's just a matter of when they show it!" I knelt down and cupped her face before yelling out and scratching her neck. She gasped and gripped her neck as her lip gushed more blood. She sat herself up and both her hands were on one of the wounds. "There's something you should know about me, Kathrine." I held my hand out and smirked as I conjured a fire ball. She screamed and tried to back away, but her back was stopped by the couch, which was pretty heavy.

"Pretty cool, huh?" I asked, tossing it up and down before getting close to her leg and chuckling as she whimpered. I pushed my hand to her leg and the flame embedded in her skin, scorching it. She screamed out, thrashing her arms at me, but I slapped her, glaring. She stared at me, shocked, and I stood, staring down at her with slightly narrowed eyes. "I would've made your death quick if you didn't tell everyone I killed my father! I would've just cut your head off, simple as that and you wouldn't be experiencing this pain right now."

"Please...don't," she sobbed, her eyes closing in pain as she held her bleeding wounds and whimpered at the burn mark steaming on her leg. The door opened and I looked over to see Hiei, staring at me. I glared at him and held my hand out. A gust of wind shot him back, but he didn't fall and slide. He stopped midway and gripped the door frame, fighting against the wind.

"Kirei, stop it!" he yelled. I did. I looked at him and he stepped forward, panting slightly. "You don't want to do this, Kirei." I frowned and glanced between Hiei and Kathrine, who was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Yes I do! She killed my father and deserves to get the same fate!"

"Is that what your father taught you, Kirei?" Hiei asked, stepping forward cautiously. My bottom lip quivered and the tears fell down my cheeks. "I know I wouldn't want you to do that. I hate seeing you so miserable, Kirei."

"Liar!" Hiei frowned. "You wanted me to be miserable. That was part of your big master plan! You were just leading me on."

"What gave you that idea?" Hiei asked, sighing. I let out a choked sob and stared down at Kathrine, who was staring between Hiei and me.

"Aiko told me. He told me that you and the rest of the team were using me because I was an elemental maiden. After he described that to me, I understood why you all wanted me to go on every mission and not give me a moment's peace. If you did that, I'd still have Chessy!"

"Wh-what happened to Chessy?" Kathrine asked, sobbing.

"Shut up!" I screamed, slapping her. She screamed and fell to the side, curling into a ball.

"You could've told Koenma that you didn't want to go anytime, Kirei!" Hiei mumbled, walking toward me. I stepped back some, my heart beating madly. "I never used you, Kirei. Never."

"How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know I can trust you?" Hiei sighed and walked the rest of the way to me, staring deeply into my eyes and cupping the side of my face.

"Because I love you, Kirei." I stared at him, shocked as my eyes widened. "I have for a while but never had the right time to say it." My chin and bottom lip began quivering as tears built up in my eyes. Hiei wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed into his chest, gripping his shirt. I suddenly heard sirens and looked over at Kathrine, who was holding the phone, smirking. I glared at her and conjured a spear of ice and throwing it at her. It pierced through her heart and she gasped, staring at me in shock. Hiei gasped and I glared at the dying stepmother of mine.

"Kirei, we have to go," Hiei whispered. "This time, you did murder someone!" I frowned and stopped when he went to drag me off.

"Hiei, wait," I whispered. He looked at me, frowning. I looked down and sighed. "I didn't say something."

"What?" I looked up at him and pushed into him, pulling his head down and kissing him. Hiei's arms went straight around my lower back and his kiss was more passionate than ever. It made my heart flutter as my stomach tickled.

"I love you too," I whispered, pulling away from him. Hiei smiled and I heard the door open. I looked over and saw the police. I frowned but Hiei rushed away. I felt the wind rush over me and I gripped him hard, closing my eyes.

"What the-- **get her**!" I heard from the police. I managed to open my eyes and saw my house getting smaller quickly as Hiei ran away from it. I felt him switching the position and beginning to carry me bridal style. I smiled up at him and he glanced down at me, jumping from branch to branch. I looked ahead and saw the team coming into view.

I frowned: I didn't want to see them. I knew I had hurt them, emotionally. I sighed and dug my head harder into Hiei's chest as he neared the team.


	62. Old Times

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 62: _Old Times_

* * *

Hiei set me down before the team and they all stared at me, almost like they were expecting something. I looked around and frowned. Aiko was dead, Misao was dead, the twins were dead. I heard a moan from Tukiyo and ran to her, frowning. "Tukiyo?" I asked, holding up her head and hearing some murmurs from the detectives, but I ignored them.

"Kirei ..." she moaned, smiling. I grimaced, seeing all the blood in her mouth. I looked over and saw a nasty gash in her stomach, which was protruding blood without slowing. "It was nice to have you as a friend..." she strained. I frowned and my eyes welled with tears.

"Tukiyo!" I whispered as her eyes closed momentarily. "It wasn't... It _is_ nice to have you as a friend," I sobbed. She smiled up at me and let out a deep breath, her body relaxing and her eyes staring blankly up at me. I let out a strangled sob and cupped the side of her face and leaning my forehead to hers, clenching my eyes shut. "Rest in peace, Tukiyo!" I kissed her forehead and shut her eyes, lying her back down gently and standing, sniffing and wiping at my nose as it ran.

I turned to the team and frowned, my heart giving a small painful feeling. I began fidgeting with my fingers and opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. Their eyes stared at me, almost wider than usual, and I could feel their uneasiness radiating around. I frowned more, wiping at my tear-stained face, and cleared my throat before saying, "I'm sorry ..."

"Kirei!" Kaida yelled, rushing to me and wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. I frowned and hugged her back, my tears seeping out again. "I was so scared for you! I didn't know if you were alright with that Aiko creep!" I nodded. "If you ever leave me like that again, I will personally kick your ass." I smiled, nodding. I knew she would to. I don't think I was stronger than her, but I haven't sparred her in forever.

"Kirei!" Kuwabara sobbed while shoving Kaida away and picking me up in a large hug. I laughed and let him hug me, swinging me from side to side. I had to admit, it was making me nauseous, but I missed the big brute. I know that sounds weird, but being with such "dead" type of people with no sense of humor or goofiness made me miss Kuwabara's idiotic sense of humor and his dense side. "I missed you," he yelled out before grinning and hugging me harder. I groaned.

"Kuwabara, the hug is starting to hurt," I cracked out. Kuwabara blushed and let me down. I looked over at Yusuke and he was staring down. I knew I had hurt him the most, besides Hiei. Yusuke was my best friend and I was his. I walked up to him, frowning, and sighed, "Yusuke... I'm really sorry. I--" but he cut me off by hugging me and sighing against me.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Kirei!" I smiled and hugged him back, gripping the back of his shirt. If I wasn't in love with Hiei, I would've missed Yusuke the most. He was a good leader and cared about his team mates and always made sure I was smiling or making sure I was happy. Aiko was the leader, but he never cared about that. All he cared about was getting me in bed or bossing everyone around. Yusuke was definitely the better leader.

"Should we head back to Koenma?" Kurama asked. I smiled at him and hugged him as well. He smiled and hugged back, while Kaida grinned at me. I smiled back and a portal appeared. I frowned at it, not wanting to go through. I knew I was going to get an ear full from Koenma, which I didn't need. I hated it when he yelled at me.

"Suck it up," Hiei said, grabbing my wrist softly and pulling me through the portal. I stared at Koenma's desk, my heart quickening, and saw the chair spin around, Koenma staring at me blankly. I backed away some, but Hiei's grip on my wrist limited me.

"Hello Kirei," Koenma stated. I nodded at him, frowning. "Now...**what were you thinking?! Do you know how worried I was about you?! I mean, come on! I didn't know if you were alive, dead, or what! I didn't know if that wolf demon was raping you or if you were married now! Don't you ever**--" but I cut him off but merely hugging him and letting my tears out again. Koenma gasped, stunned. No one ever dared hug him and yet, here I was...hugging him. "Kirei ..." Koenma whispered, frowning.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "It's just…he made points and made them clear and made me think you guys were the bad guys and that you were using me. He tried to make me see that my life was of killing and not protecting! I'm so, so sorry, Koenma. I was just so detached from everyone after being in the dimension by myself and hearing him say those things made me even more detached! I'm so sorry!" I kept hugging him, which was slightly awkward. It was like me hugging a large baby.

"Kirei, it's okay," Koenma whispered. "Can you put me down now?" I sniffled and set him on the desk, backing away next to Hiei, who laced his fingers with mine. "I'm just glad you're alright. I was so worried about you, Kirei." I frowned, my tears still falling down my cheeks. "I know you've missed your house...Hey, where's Fluffy?" I smirked and walked toward the window, whistling.

A large roar sounded and a dragon flew in through the window. He was the size of a horse with broad shoulders and his fur shedding and his wings ten times bigger than his body, which looked weird. "I can't fit him in my pocket anymore," I mumbled as Fluffy stared around before wagging his tail when he saw Kaida. I swear he loved Kaida.

"Wow, he's gotten big." I nodded at Koenma and he sighed. "Well, I guess we'll have to make a little den for him behind the house... I'll get on that." Fluffy wagged his tail again, stomping his feet slightly. "Go ahead and head home, team. And Kirei ..." I looked at Koenma as Hiei began leading me through the portal. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." I nodded, smiling and looked to Fluffy.

"Let's head home, buddy!" Fluffy roared and flew out the window as I walked through the portal. The house was the same, yet a little messier than I remembered, but I figured it was because everyone was restless. I was about to watch TV but Hiei wouldn't let me and led me upstairs. I looked back at Kaida, who was smiling at me, and I smiled back. Hiei led me to his bedroom and shut the door behind me. I looked around: still the same. I turned around and frowned, seeing Hiei staring at the ground, his eyes holding such sadness.

"Hiei ..." I whispered, leading him to the bed and holding his hand. "I know you want to talk ..."

"Did Aiko try anything with you?" Hiei asked, staring at me very serious.

"Yes…" I mumbled. Hiei pursed his lips and stared away before crossing to the bed and sitting on the edge. "I never wanted him; I don't want him." Hiei glanced up at me and I walked up to him, sitting beside him and hesitating about putting my arm around his shoulders. I decided against it and kept my hands on my lap. I wasn't sure if he wanted me near him at that moment.

Hiei turned to me and didn't say a word as his eyes bore into mine. I felt uneasy under his stare and wanted nothing more than for him to say something. I knew he was angry with me since I knew he was finding everything out by reading my thoughts and memories, but he would also find out that I only did something like that with Aiko because my heart was hurting itself being away from Hiei all that time.

I was stunned as Hiei's hands cupped my face, drawing my face to him and his lips connecting with mine in a fury of passion. I was too stunned to react for a while since I thought he was mad at me. I let that fade from my mind and I let my hands wrap around his waist. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you," I whispered, letting a smile fade to my lips. Hiei smirked and locked his lips with mine again, his arms wrapped around my neck tightly.

* * *

Kaida grinned when Kirei and Hiei vanished upstairs and Kurama stared at her confused. "The couple is getting reacquainted!" Kurama chuckled and Kaida grinned at her witty comment.

"No! Kirei's still innocent," Yusuke commented. Kaida rolled her eyes and stared at Kurama, who had that knowing glint in his eyes. The house was definitely warmer with Kirei home again, everyone felt that. It had that same homey air to it and had the feeling of completion again. While Kirei was gone, the house felt empty and looked empty and even sounded empty. It was like Kirei was the glue of the house and its occupants.

"I'm heading up to bed," Kaida whispered, yawning. It was pretty late at night, yet some of the team, besides Hiei and Kirei, were wide awake still. "I advise all of you to get some sleep. Kirei's back and you know she's going to want to do something crazy tomorrow!" Yusuke laughed along with Kuwabara and Kaida began walking upstairs, quickly followed by Kurama. Kaida paused by Hiei's room and grinned, hearing some _noises_ from inside. "Love birds," Kaida whispered as Kurama chuckled.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stayed downstairs, playing another round of gin, and after Yusuke won that round and Kuwabara went into his rants of curses against Yusuke, accusing him of cheating, they both went to bed. That night was peaceful. Hiei didn't leave his room for some comforting ice cream; Kaida wasn't watching over him so he didn't do anything risky; Yusuke actually slept a full night; Kuwabara snored loudly, like always; and Kurama slept peacefully next to Kaida. The same thought ran through their heads: _Kirei was home_.

"I love you..." I whispered to Hiei, smiling as we stayed upstairs, in his room, lying together under his black sheets, in the nude. Hiei smirked and merely kissed the tip of my nose. I knew he'd only say it when needed, but now that he said it, I was going to let him know whenever I could. Not to the point of being annoying, but just enough so he knows I'll always love him. Probably everyday, in the morning or at night.

"You hungry?" I shook my head and Hiei nodded, lying on his back. I moved so I was laying in the crook of his arm and chest, my hand resting on his chest as another yawn seeped out of my mouth. The moment was magical almost. I was back in Hiei's arms and Aiko wasn't trying to induce sex on me. I felt good and at home again. I don't even know why I was so easily manipulated. "You were depressed," Hiei answered. And then there was that...

"I come back and you still can't stop reading my mind?" I asked, staring up at him as he shook his head.

"You talk to yourself in there, Kirei, why would I stop?" I giggled and shook my head in disbelief before settling back against his chest, which rose and fell with every slow breath. I could hear his heart beat, which sounded soft and subtle as I listened to it. I smiled and kissed the middle of his chest, where his heart was, and heard Hiei chuckle. "What was that for?"

"I kissed your heart..." Hiei smirked and ran his hand up and down my back as he breathed in heavily and let it out just as heavy. I giggled and put my chin to his chest, staring up at him. "I don't want this moment to end..."

"If that happened, it'd be boring, Kirei." I laughed and he smirked down at me, kissing the top of my head. I loved all the simple kisses he was giving me lately. I loved them. I think they're better than tongue action since they say more than someone's tongue going down my throat. "What? Like this?" Hiei flipped us over and kissed me, shoving his tongue in my mouth. I screamed in my throat and giggled as he smiled down at me.

"You're such a dork, Hiei!" He chuckled and laid on his side beside me. I grabbed the sheets and covered myself as the cold air hit me. It was freezing in Hiei's room. "Man, where's your heater?"

"That's too hot," Hiei said, raising his eyebrows. I smiled and snuggled up to him, which was basically lying five feet from a fire place. I loved that also. He was a fire demon and smelt, felt, and acted like one. Hiei smirked and I puckered my lips, blinking. Hiei smirked a bit wider and leaned down, granting my kiss wish. Brbr

"Kirei! Hiei! You coming down for breakfast?" Kaida's voice said from behind Hiei's door. I groaned and sat up, stretching.

"Yeah," I yelled back. There was no response and I looked over at Hiei, who was staring at me with a different set of eyes. "What?" I asked. Hiei smirked and sat up, kissing me. The kiss was slightly different, but still Hiei's. It just had more passion in it, like yesterdays. "Miss me that much, huh?" He nodded and I stood, stretching as I yawned. "Come on, stinky! We need to take a shower." Hiei walked behind me to the shower and our hands were laced together as we walked into the bathroom.

I turned the shower on and we got in, letting ourselves soak with water. It wasn't a long shower, probably ten minutes. We dried off and I got dressed in Hiei's black tank and his black sweatpants. Hiei narrowed his eyes at me and I grinned, "These are mine." I ran out before he could say anything and I slowed to a walk down the stairs.

I grinned at Kaida, who grinned back, and I sat beside her, helping myself to the food. I was amazingly hungry. It wasn't that good of food at Aiko's mansion. I swear it was all processed food. I filled my plate and stared at it, hungrily. It was like a heaping mountain on my plate. "Hungry, Kirei?" Yusuke teased. I grinned, nodding, not caring about the teasing. My stomach was growling as I stared at it. I sipped at my milk that Kaida poured for me and licked my lips before beginning to eat.

Seconds later, Hiei came down, his hands in his pockets and a different emotion on his face; I noticed it, but I hoped no one else did. I glanced at him as butterflies took flight in my stomach. He caught my gaze and I smirked. _Just so you know, Hiei...last night was the best..._, I thought, clearing my throat as I began eating once more. Hiei chuckled and sat beside Kurama, but across from me. I glanced up at him as he filled his plate with small quantities of mainly meat. He never ate that much, I noticed.

I finished soon after that and leaned back, rubbing my stomach, which was slightly larger. "Oh my goodness, Kurama..." I moaned, licking my lips. The food tasted so good. "I swear to god, you better become a professional chef!" Kurama chuckled.

"Thank you, Kirei!" I grinned at him and stood, stretching.

"Oh my gosh, TV!" I said, sitting on the couch and flicking the TV on and watching some cartoons. "What day is it, anyways?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Wednesday," Kuwabara's voice shouted. I nodded and began watching the old cartoons, from when I was a mere child, probably six or something. I missed TV. I have so much Charmed and CSI to catch up on. I was pissed off. I found myself frowning when I thought of Tukiyo. She was the nicest girl there, even though she had her hot-head moments, but what girl didn't? I grew to love her since she was so bipolar with actually being diagnosed with the condition.

_She was your best friend there, huh?_ I frowned and nodded, knowing Hiei would see me. _At least you had someone there to consult in!_ I smiled and glanced back at him. He was sipping his milk and staring over at me. I smiled wider and turned back to my show, which showed the **Wile E Coyote** backfiring an attack on the speed runner, or whatever they're called, again.

"So, who's up for some beach time?" Kaida shouted, clasping her hands together. I gasped and stood on the couch.

"I am!" I shouted. "I'm going to go get changed!" I ran upstairs and toward my room. I opened the door, but instead of swinging open, it fell and I gasped, screaming slightly from the sudden bang. I looked into my room and frowned. Instantly, Hiei was near me and staring at me, confused. "What the hell did I do to my room?" I whispered, frowning.

"Destroyed it," Hiei said simply. "That's why we stayed in my room last night." I sighed and walked over the door and the small depri on the floor. I walked to my dresser and pulled open the drawer with my bathing suits. I grabbed a green one that had yellow dots on them and glanced at the door, but upon seeing only Hiei, I stripped and pulled the bathing suit on.

"So, why didn't you guys fix it?" I asked, scrunching up my nose as I tapped some wooden stuff. Hiei chuckled.

"Why should we? You did it." I gasped. "It's the truth, Kirei." I shoved him slightly and smiled widely at him. I walked passed him and he grabbed my wrist, pulling me back and staring down at me affectionately, which made my heart go pit pat. His lips pressed against mine and I kissed him back softly. He pulled back and let me go, smirking.

I walked downstairs and smiled at everyone. I was glad they weren't acting strangely around me, even though I have killed two innocents: one being a random girl and the other being my stepmother. Everyone was in their bathing suits, almost the same ones from the last time. I smiled at them and slipped on my flip flops, which were still by the door amazingly. I looked up to see Hiei walking down, wearing his usual black trunks but this time they had some green design on the side. I smiled at him and shook my head, walking out.

The walk was easy since I was mostly running. I missed the ocean and my fish and the breeze that was always looming around the ocean, spreading the scent everywhere. My feet met the sand and I kicked my sandals off before barreling to the water, spreading my arms open and screaming as I jumped in. I let myself float under for a while before surfacing and smiling. I looked over and screamed as Yusuke and Kuwabara cannon balled into the water, right by me.

I was put under by their small tidal waves and I giggled underwater before surfacing and letting my laugh come fully out. Yusuke picked me up and tossed me deeper into the water. I screamed before I hit the water and let myself sink to the bottom. I opened my eyes and grinned upon seeing fish racing toward me, like they were dying. I kicked off the bottom and swam toward them. They all circled in happiness at me and I ran my hands over all of them, petting them with a grin on my face.

I surfaced for air before diving back down and swimming along with them. I was giggling a little bit in my mouth and they were wiggling their tails happily. I felt so loved at this moment. They missed me so much, my little _fish buddies_. I began swimming back for shore, the fish following, and met up with Yusuke, who I ended up dunking.

I laughed and ran out of the water, only to have two arms wrap around my waist. I looked up to see Kuwabara, grinning as he tossed me over his shoulder. I screamed and he ran toward the water, which made me sick from his shoulder slamming into my stomach. He stopped and grabbed me around the waist, swinging me back and about to toss me into the water, but I latched onto his arm, which caused him to fly forward. We didn't go very far, but it hurt so badly. The sand hit my butt hard, which I moaned at as I rubbed it. I looked over to see Kuwabara spitting out sand, a disgusted look on his face.

"That's what you get, baka!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out. Kuwabara grinned and got up, rushing back into the water. I smiled and looked at the horizon, which was bright with the mid-noon sun showing brightly. I glanced over at Hiei and my heart fluttered looking at him. I was glad I was back home and where I belong.


	63. Miasho

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 63: _Miasho_

* * *

The air was tight and the sun was beating down mercilessly. The hay was stacked up and my pulse was rising. I was sweating from head to toe and my arm was tired from holding up my weapon. I was crouched, which made my thighs pulse with pain and my head was swimming with adrenaline.

I screamed as loads of bullets hit my back, which made it hurt. I turned around and saw Yusuke grinning at me, holding up his green paint ball gun. I held mine up and shot at him. He ducked down and I laughed. I ducked around my hay barrel and turned around, catching Kuwabara sneaking around. I aimed and shot at him. My paint balls raced toward him and hit him hard in the arms, legs, and partly the back. He screamed out and fell behind a hay barrel. I laughed and stood, rushing over to another barrel. I checked around it and saw Kurama and Kaida kissing. I grinned and shot at them both.

"Stop making out, you two," I shouted before running away as Kaida picked up her gun. I fell behind a barrel just as Kaida began shooting and I laughed, my voice cracking slightly. I peeked around and screamed as the paint balls shot at the hay barrel. I breathed in and then tumbled to another hay barrel, laughing as someone shot at me. I looked over and saw Kaida grinning at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and held my gun up, shooting at her. She ducked behind a barrel and I laughed.

I ran toward her barrel and shot at her at the top. She ran out and we began firing rapidly at each other. I had to admit, I was getting really sore. I knew I had multiple bruises on my arms, chest, legs, and back.

I tackled her and held my gun to her, smirking. She groaned and held her hands up. I laughed victoriously and held my arms up, clenching my fists with a victorious look on my face. Kaida laughed and I got up, helping her up. "Hey, you guys finished over there?" I heard and turned around only to get shot in the chest. I groaned from the pain and looked over to see Yusuke rushing toward a hay barrel. I held my gun up and aimed, firing right after. I shot Yusuke in the leg and he fell down, screaming slightly.

I laughed and rushed toward him, making a victorious stance. "You guys ready to leave?" Kurama asked, tilting his paint ball helmet up. I smiled at him and noticed I got him in the head by the look of the blue and green paint in his hair. He smiled back and I looked around.

"I'm ready... I'm getting sore," I said, stretching my arms. Kaida nodded, pushing her helmet up. I pushed mine up as well and sighed, the sweat dripping down my face. I knew I probably had a tan line on my face from my helmet and goggles. I stared around and the boys all took off their helmets.

"Yeah, let's head home. I'm hungry and need a shower," Kuwabara stated, scrunching up his nose. I nodded, agreeing with him. I wanted to see how banged up my body was. I looked to the sidelines and saw Hiei sitting there, in the shade, and looked quite bored. I smiled and we began walking out. We got our score cards and we all chipped in to pay, except Kaida and I since we didn't have any money.

We walked out and I rushed toward Hiei, smiling at him. "Have fun?" he asked, standing and walking along with us. I nodded, hooking my paint ball gun to my hip as I walked. I had asked Koenma to do something for us and Yusuke suggested a paint ball arena, which I didn't disagree with. Koenma did it for us, within a week, and we were now playing it, almost every chance I get.

"Dude, you should've played, Hiei," Yusuke exclaimed. "It was awesome." I laughed as Hiei looked at him oddly and I reached out, poking Yusuke. He winced and moaned, rubbing his arm. "Don't! There's a bruise and my entire body is sore!" I laughed and we finally made it home. I yawned walking in and instantly walked upstairs, wanting nothing more than to take a bath. I walked toward my room, which was getting made over slowly, and to the bathroom, which was finished first.

I started the shower and quickly took a five minute shower to rinse off the sweat and grime. I started the bath when I stepped out and let it fill up before I stepped in and sunk all the way in, up to my chin. I moaned and let the water soothe my bruised skin. I stared down at my body and saw the loads of bruises mainly on my chest. I grimaced and leaned my head back, closing my eyes and letting out a relaxed sigh.

_"Please ... don't," her mouth pleaded, her eyes dripping tears as she stared at me. I watched her covered her bleeding wounds as I held out my scimitar and glancing at the burn mark on her leg. I could see the pleading in her eyes as she stared at me; her big blue eyes, which were watering and glistening._

I opened my eyes as her whimpering echoed through my mind and stared ahead of me. I swished my hands through the water, letting a large sigh slip out of my lips. I pulled my legs to my chest as that same memory flashed through my head over and over again. How Kathrine had pleaded for me to stop and how she was whimpering the moment I walked in, like she knew all along I was going to get my revenge.

I know I should feel guilty, but for some reason, I wasn't. I didn't regret killing her. My father was avenged, even if he wasn't my biological father. I sighed and let my legs stretch out again, leaning my head back and closing my eyes peacefully. The water felt so soothing on my bruised skin, which made me sigh as my arms waved in the water, splashing just a tad.

After a while, I stood up and let the water fall off of me before stepping out of the tub and wrapping a robe around my body and tying the strings around my waist. I smiled as I pulled the cork out of the tub drain and wrung my hair out as well. I walked to my mirror and looked around, frowning. My entire chest had bruise marks, which I moaned at, and my arms had bruises down them, not as much as my chest but still some.

I chuckled and walked to my bedroom, yawning from my tiredness. Crouching in the sunlight and dodging paint balls was tiring. I knew it existed but was never invited by any of my friends, even though some of them actually went, like Karen for instance. I remember she'd miss school for three days because she went paint balling with her uncles and cousins and basically her entire family, which were all dare devils.

I dressed in some black sweatpants and a white tank top. This time, they were my clothes, not Hiei's. For once. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail before walking out of my bedroom and down the hallway, jogging slowly down the stairs. I smelt some food being cooked and sniffed in heavily, smiling. "What's for lunch, or...erm dinner?" I stumbled, asking Kaida as she appeared behind me.

"Some pork fried rice and won ton soup I believe," Kaida answered, nodding. I smiled and rubbed my stomach. I loved pork fried rice and won ton soup. I glanced around and saw Kuwabara sprawled out on the couch, his eyes clenching in pain while Yusuke sprawled out onto the arm chair, groaning every once in a while. Hiei was sitting at his windowsill, sitting relaxingly unlike everyone else. I chuckled and looked into the kitchen to see Kurama stirring the rice and baking the pork, not looking like he was in pain at all.

"How much longer, Kurama?" I asked, poking him in the back with a giggle. Kurama winced and turned to me, smiling.

"Not much longer. I'd guess around fifteen minutes ... at most." I nodded and walked back into the living room as Kaida helped him with the soup. I sat on the couch, pushing Kuwabara's legs off, and then putting my legs up onto the coffee table with a sigh. I glanced at the two around me and then at Hiei, who was keeping his eyes outside. I was beginning to wonder what was so interesting out that window.

_Come and see..._ his voice echoed in my head. I smiled and chuckled to myself.

'_I don't want to risk your reputation, Hiei..._' I replied back, smirking slightly.

_What rep? Now, stop making excuses..._ I stood, causing Yusuke to eye me, and walked over toward Hiei. He let the leg closest to me fall from the sill and I sat in his lap, staring out. His leg trapped me inside, propping back up, and I smiled, leaning against his chest. The scene was beautiful; the sun wasn't directly above us so it made the trees and bushes and anything else that stuck up from the ground cast shadows under them. The ocean was glinting magically against the sun's rays and looked like glass it was so smooth. I smiled.

'_You were right, Hiei ... this is beautiful_.'

_I don't sit here for nothing!_ I smiled and sighed. His right arm wrapped around my shoulders and I set my chin on his forearm, my head leaning against his upper arm. I felt so relaxed. I never knew a windowsill could be so comfortable. I was wondering why he was being so public with me. He was never public. _I just felt like it, Kirei. Stop thinking already, you're giving me a headache!_ I began laughing and everyone looked at me, confused.

'_Then stay out of my head_' I thought as my laughing subdued. I leaned back against Hiei's chest and let a yawn seep out of my mouth as I settled against his chest. Hiei ran his hand up my arm very softly and I sighed, almost purring as his fingertips felt good on my sore bruises. "Kirei?" I looked over and saw Botan smiling softly at me. "Koenma needs you."

"Just me?" I asked, my voice cracking a little. Botan nodded. I stared at her confused before I stood from the windowsill, Hiei staring at me with curious eyes. I ignored him and followed Botan through the portal. I stared at Koenma's desk and saw a mysterious man, cloaked while Koenma talked with him. "What is it, Koenma?" I asked, on edge. I was eyeing the guy beside him.

"Kirei," Koenma started, smiling, and motioning to the guy. "This is Miasho...your father." I stepped back some, my eyes narrowing, as the guy took his hood off. A mane of wild black hair fell from his hood and he had dark blood red eyes. He had black markings on his face and it was almost like looking in a mirror at my twin brother, almost. Only he was a thousand years older than me ... that's an exaggeration of course.

"Hello, Kirei," he stated and I narrowed my eyes as familiarity hit me. It was like I knew his voice almost. "I know Koenma had said I was a little insane nowadays, but ... I just had to meet my daughter." I gulped, still staring at him with suspicion. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me ... but I must say you look just like your mother ..." Tears rimmed his eyes and his bottom lip quivered as he put a hand to his forehead.

"Don't cry," I whispered, causing him to look at me wide eyed. "Um, let me introduce myself formally!" I walked up to him and held my hand out. "My name's Takawashi Kirei and I'm your daughter." Miasho smiled and shook my hand, bowing his head slightly.

"And I am Bakutsu Miasho, your father." I smiled and our hands detached as I looked at Koenma briefly. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, Kirei ... but I was passing through and Koenma once said I had a daughter, but at that time I was delusional of your mother's death." I nodded, frowning.

"You two can get acquainted ... I'll leave you!" Koenma stood and walked out, smiling to himself. I noticed his smile and shook my head at it. Once Koenma left the room, it was very awkward.

"So, how old are you?" Miasho asked, sitting on the desk as I took the seat.

"15," I answered, sighing. He nodded. "If I may ask, what was my mother like?" Miasho smiled, sighing.

"Like a dream. She was everything to me. She had these two oceanic blue eyes that seemed to always take the pain away or all the destruction that was going on in the Makai in those days. You really do look like her, except the black hair. You got that from me. She had beautiful, silky blond hair that was always shining and glossy looking!" I smiled. "And man, when she smiled ..." Miasho sighed, tears lining his eyes. "It was like the sun was coming out once more and leaving a permanent rising."

"You really loved her, didn't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"The doctors in the Makai aren't as good as the one's in the Ningenkai ... since they're more in the mind set of getting the baby out. If she had been more patient, we would've gone to the Ningenkai to deliver you, but she was going through contraptions really quick and her labor was beginning so I had no choice. I just wish ... I could've teleported. I wished my parents were psychic demons or teleporters or just lightning demons!" I frowned and reached out, rubbing his arm with a smile to reassure him. "Honestly, I thought I had lost you as well, Kirei, which was why you were given to two ningen parents!"

"Oh, only one. The human mother that I was ... given to died giving birth to their actual child, but the child actually did die." Miasho frowned. "So my foster father had loved me more than anything." I sighed and ran a hand over my head, twirling my ponytail as I did. "I wish you could've met him."

"What happened to him?" Miasho asked, getting intrigued.

"Well, he was killed by my stepmother ... but I killed her just a few days ago." I frowned as Miasho sighed. "The saddest part of that is I don't feel any remorse."

"You never will. You didn't love your stepmother as much as you loved your ningen father. She was just an artifact in his life and invisible to you." I smiled, nodding. I couldn't believe he actually believed me. "So do you have any friends? I would like to meet them!" I nodded and instantly, a portal was there. I chuckled, knowing Koenma was listening in, even if he did leave the room. I walked through the portal before Miasho and smiled at my friends, who were settling down to eat.

"Hey guys ... this is--"

"Who is that?!" Yusuke yelled, taking a stance to fire his spirit gun. I gasped and blocked his view, glaring.

"I was just about to explain if you weren't so rude." Miasho chuckled. "Guys, and Kaida, this is my father, Miasho!" Everyone gawked at him and almost all their heads glanced between the two of us before they all gasped simultaneously. I glanced at Hiei, who was just giving Miasho at contemplative look.

"Your real father?!" Yusuke gasped. I nodded. "Oh my kami, I almost shot at Kirei's father. I'm sorry, sir!" Miasho held a hand out, chuckling.

"Please, no worries. I expected you all to try and protect her. I've heard so many tales of her adventures from Koenma, including the dimension one." I frowned and cleared my throat. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, right ... This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Kaida ..." I glanced at Hiei and a tint of pink rose on my cheeks. "And that's Hiei..." My father peered at me and then over at Hiei, who was standing and walking over. I gulped and everyone got up to shake his hand, which I thought was nice.

"Nice to meet you all," Miasho stated, smiling, but peering suspiciously at Hiei who just looked away. Kaida smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, causing me to giggle.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir! You must be one powerful demon to create this bomb shell!" I rolled my eyes and shoved her away, blushing. Miasho smirked.

"I'd like to see my daughter's fighting skills. Koenma told me she was an elemental maiden. How she became one of those is far beyond me." I shrugged.

"Let's spar then!" Kaida volunteered, dragging me out back, Miasho following. The rest of the team followed after him and I eyed Hiei, almost pleadingly. All he did was shrug his shoulders with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I glared at him and turned to Kaida, who was hopping up onto the arena.

"No! Last time I fought you, you nearly broke my spleen!" I said, glaring at her. Kaida grinned.

"Back then you were a weakling! You're much stronger now. I can throw you into the arena with all my force and you'd be just fine!" I groaned and looked around.

"I don't have my scimitar!" I pouted. Kaida rolled her eyes and stared indifferently at me. "Oh, right .." I held my hand out and almost instantly, my scimitar flew into my hand. I smiled at it and held it up, causing a ray of sunlight to bounce off of it and shoot into Kuwabara's eyes. He screamed and fell back, rubbing his eyes. I laughed and shook my head. I didn't mean to do that.

"Ready?" Kaida asked, getting out her kurisigama and swinging it slightly. I smirked and held my scimitar up defensively.

"You bet," I hissed.


	64. Kirei vs Kaida, again

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 64: _Kirei vs. Kaida, again_

* * *

I glanced down at my arms momentarily as Yusuke stared between Kaida and me. I knew it was going to hurt to be thrown around, if that happened again. All my bruises were sore and very sensitive. "Ready?" Yusuke said, his eyes glancing between Kaida and me. I smirked at Kaida, who was twirling her kurisigama as I spun my scimitar over my knuckles. "Set?" I suddenly felt like I was in a race car and about to take off. I kind of wished I was in a race car instead of facing Kaida, who beat me last time, badly. "Go!" Kaida charged at me, as I did her.

I held my scimitar up as Kaida swung down her kurisigama. I pushed it aside and slammed my left arm into her gut, causing Kaida to double over a bit. I shoved her forearm down as she tried to swing it at me and pushed my shoulder into her chest, pushing her back. I winced slightly from my bruising, but ignored it, focusing only on the fight. Kaida side stepped, causing me to lurch forward and tumble. I stood up instantly as her kurisigama was slammed down. It embedded into the arena and I smirked, pushing myself up by my arm and crouching when I landed.

Kaida braced herself as I smirked and pushed myself off the arena and flew toward her, my wings snapping out of my back with a crack. I screamed out as we connected and she was turned into her faerie form. Our wings tangled together, which I had to admit looked awesome, and I kicked off her chest, flying away from her and hovering. She glared over at me and I smirked, holding up my scimitar defensively. I was still amazed at how well my scimitar was holding up.

She stood and raced over to me. Our bodies collided and I shoved my elbow into her shoulder as she slammed her fist into my stomach. I groaned and pushed away from her to breathe before I raced toward her, rapidly punching at her. She dodged most but some actually connected with some part. I ducked as she swung out her kurisigama and slammed my elbow into her side as I flipped away from her, my wings folding neatly on my back as I landed, staring up at her. Kaida fell to the arena also, panting along with me, and I smirked, tossing my scimitar away and conjuring a ball of fire, which soon began to engulf my arm.

Kaida got the notion and tossed her kurisigama aside as well, her body forming into her fire demon form. I smirked and held my arms out, my fists clenching. I yelled out as the wind raced around me. The fire burned into my skin and my wings turned into flames as my eyes shone red, but they faded to just simple volcanic red. I raced toward her as she raced toward me and sparks flew as our fists slammed into each other. We began hand in hand combat, trying to punch each other, but each blocking each other's blows.

She went to punch me, but I grabbed her fist and tore it aside and went to punch her, but she grabbed my knuckles and smirked as I winced slightly. She went to throw me, but I twisted and we both fell to the ground. I got up and raced toward her as she stood to a knee. I slammed into her and more sparks flew. I yelled out as I grabbed her arm and tossed her aside.

Kaida skid to a graceful halt and smirked at me. I glowered and a feeling in me surged. I could literally feel the fire flowing in me. Honestly, it felt _awesome_. Kaida's eyes narrowed as she stood up straight and I turned toward her, smirking. She laughed softly and we raced toward each other once more. This time, we both tried to fake each other out and as we did, we narrowed our eyes at each other before skipping off the air and once again falling into hand in hand combat.

I glanced at the boys as I ducked under Kaida's swing and saw my father staring at me in amazement, which made my ego go up slightly. I turned my attention back to Kaida and felt her fist connect with my face. I stumbled back and cupped my cheek as Kaida smirked. I stared at her shocked before glaring and the fire igniting my arms once more. I raced toward her and tackled her to the ground, rolling a bit and ending up straddling her. I conjured a small dagger of fire and held it to her neck, but something began happening.

Kaida's whole body structure began changing. Her wings crackled and bended in a way that made my wings kind of cringe and her hair bled to a soft purple as her body began molding an in-grown outfit and two horns formed out of her head, pointing up toward me. I was blown backwards and flipped in the air, landing softly as I peered over at her. She stood and looked over at me, her eyes fading to a bright red, much like my own right now.

Her wings were bat-like and she had a sharp tail falling from the high of her butt and her arms were covered in a brown, hard material that reminded me of rock. She stared over at me, emotionlessly, and I braced myself. I knew this was the form she used when she knew she was either going to lose or either about to die. It was her big show at the end, I guess in a way.

Kaida let out a growl and I side stepped as she did as well. We were beginning to circle each other, which I thought was kind of corny but I went with it. She let out a fighting cry and my eyes widened at her speed. I barely had time to dodge. I could've formed into my elemental maiden form, but that'd be a little unfair to Kaida. I don't think anything could beat my elemental maiden form. But then again, I've never met anything that could so I can't say that.

She spun around and raced toward me. I braced myself, the fire on my arms growing hotter. She slammed into me and her claw gripped onto my stomach, causing me to scream out. I growled deeply and slammed my elbow into the side of her head, shoving her off. She flipped up easily and tackled into me. I flipped her off and went to slam my fist into her, but she dodged and I hit the arena instead, sending concrete around me as I spun and blocked her blow to my head.

I kicked her out and raced after her, narrowing my eyes. She skid on her back but rolled out of the way as I skid across the spot she previous laid. She flipped up and her wings spread magnificently and I gawked at them momentarily before I heard her cackle with laughter as she slammed her fist into my stomach, causing me to double over and groan. I flipped to the side as she went to pummel me and I crouched low, staring over at her as it grew silent.

The wind blew over the both of us as we stared each other down. I have to say, it was peaceful beside the fact that we were both trying to over power each other. I knew Kaida was giving it her all, but if I gave her my all it wouldn't be a fair fight and I was all for a fair fight, unless it was against an evil demon and Kaida isn't evil, although she looked evil at this moment. I ducked as she kicked at me and I turned on my arm, swinging my legs out and slamming my feet into her. She stumbled to the side, bracing herself and I jumped up, slamming into her as she wasn't ready for her.

I flipped to her back and wrapped my arm around her neck, squeezing slightly as my eyes turned white. I made her back up and she fell, me below her and my legs around her waist. She grabbed me and flipped so I was tossed aside. On instinct, I let out a small scream and made myself light. I fell on my arms and my tip toes, staring over. I pushed off and let my legs linger as they connected with Kaida's jaw. She stumbled back, gripping her jaw, which somehow began bleeding. I figured she bit her lower lip.

I took this to my advantage and slammed into her stomach, clenching my eyes shut. I was slowly loosing energy and my whole body was sore, mainly from the bruising from paint balling. I had no idea we were going to show off our strength today. If I did know, I would've sat out with Hiei the entire time. I shoved Kaida down and frowned. "Sorry, Kaida, but this has to end ..." I whispered as my body formed into my elemental maiden form and I picked her up with ease and shoved her aside, causing her to groan.

She raced toward me and I held my hand out, which caused her to stop. I narrowed my eyes and brought her to me before slamming my palm into her chest and causing her to fly off the arena and into the benches the boys were sitting at, but they scurried away when they saw Kaida flying toward them, yelling out. I watched and when the dust faded, Kaida was lying there, disgruntled in her normal form. I melted into my normal form and raced toward her, grinning.

"Ha! I beat you!" I teased as Kurama helped her stand, while she chuckled. "Who's your daddy now, Kaida?" I laughed along with her and then my worried self kicked in. "I didn't hurt you that bad, right? You're okay, right?" Kaida nodded as he guided her to the other bench, which Yusuke was occupying and staring at the two of us in shock.

"Just a little sore, and tired. I thought I had you, but then you changed cheater!" I grinned, scratching the back of my head and then staring over at my father, who was smirking at me as he walked up to me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, checking me over.

"You were amazing, Kirei," he mumbled and then hugged me. I smiled gleefully and hugged back. I felt a sense of accomplishment after he said that. "But I must admit, you look so much like my younger self in that fire form you were doing! You even had my black markings!"

"Really? I did?" I asked, peering around as everyone nodded, including Hiei, which shocked me. "Awesome. I don't know what I look like when I'm fighting. It's all just instinct."

"It's good to fight on instinct, Kirei. It usually leads to better outcomes." I smiled and nodded at my father as he ruffled my hair and turned, swinging his arm around my shoulders. "Now, I must teach you a special technique with fire before I leave ... It's a must!" I nodded and then a roar was sounded throughout the land. My father stood defensively and I chuckled, patting his shoulder. Fluffy came into view and he landed, his tail wagging as he saw me grinning toward him. "It's a dragon!"

"Yes! It's mine," I shouted with glee as I ran toward Fluffy, who was wagging his long tail crazily. I hugged his head and he nuzzled my chest, growling low in his throat. I giggled and motioned to my father as Fluffy peered at him. "Fluffy, this is my dad! Miasho, this is my bond, Fluffy!" My father's eyes widened and I nodded. "Yep. You have a rare daughter!" I laughed and my father smiled, nodding his head. "How've you been, Fluffy?! Been on the prowl?" Fluffy growled, nuzzling me and I smiled, petting his head.

"I'm getting hungry," Kuwabara yelled, out of the blue. I narrowed my eyes over at him as Yusuke shook his head. "What? I am! My stomach has been growling for a while but since Kirei and Kaida were fighting, I knew no one would make lunch for me!"

"You mean dinner, you doltz," I teased as Fluffy nudged my face to get me to pay attention to him. I smiled at the dragon and he let his tongue hang out. I knew he was grinning. Kuwabara glared at me and I just smiled. I loved teasing him since he was so gullible at times.

"I guess I can start on dinner," Kurama stated, not as excited as he used to. I looked over at him, frowning.

"No. I will make dinner," my father remarked, smiling. "I shall make a fire demon specialty." My eyes narrowed. "It's good. Humans will like it as well. Your mother did, Kirei!" I smiled and watched my father hurry into the house. I shook my head and kissed the tip of Fluffy's nose before he flew off, roaring loudly. I knew he was getting his dinner as well: poor animal that was on his menu.

"Dragons rarely eat human animals," Hiei said, walking up to me. I stared up at him, smiling. "They eat mainly berries and fruits, believe it or not." I chuckled and secretly grabbed his hand. "Kirei, I don't want your father finding out," Hiei whispered, frowning. I frowned as well, but nodded. I knew why. Hiei may be strong, but every male is nervous of the thought of their girlfriend's or lover's, or whatever, father finding out before they wanted to tell. I heard it was scary, but I don't know. Never had to. "I'm not scared. It's just ... "

"Don't worry, Hiei. I understand. I really do," I said, smiling and pecking him quickly and rushing inside behind Kurama and Kaida. I glanced back and saw him smirking as he walked in as well. I looked toward the kitchen and heard many clanking and sizzling. I shook my head and made my way to the couch and plopping down beside Yusuke, who grinned at me.

"You and Kaida were awesome, by the way! I don't know what the last form was of hers, but it was cool looking." I nodded and watched Kuwabara channel surf before snatching the remote from him, glaring. He hunched back and I laughed, shaking my head. I loved how he was scared of me. I flicked to my usual channel and frowned. There was no **CSI**.

"Awe, damn it!" I sobbed. "My CSI isn't on." I began searching channels and finally found a movie on. It was a while before a heavenly scent caught my nostrils and I sniffed long and hard, closing my eyes. Yusuke was rubbing his stomach as he sniffed and Kuwabara was practically drooling.

"Dinner's ready," my father yelled, poking his head out and grinning. I got up and walked over just as Kurama and Kaida strolled down the stairs, hand in hand. I sat beside Hiei, glancing at him as he glanced at me. My father began serving us all, grinning, and I looked down at my plate, blankly. On it was some ... funky looking food. "Don't judge on how it looks! It's all about the taste." My father sat beside me after serving himself and digging in, heartily.

"It's all going to my stomach," I announced, "and getting digested!" I grinned and took a spoonful, staring at it as I gulped. I bit into it and the moment it touched my tongue, it was like heaven. "Oh my god," I moaned, savoring it. It was the best thing I've ever tasted in my entire life. Hiei took a bite as well and I saw his eyes widen a bit as he began eating slowly, savoring each bite. The others did the same and my father chuckled, shaking his head as he dealt himself another plate. I was savoring all my bites. It was just so good. The warm, melting taste in my mouth.

"This is ... pure heaven," Kaida moaned, taking a bite and savoring it.

"Thank you. It's a secret passed down from generation to generation. No one but my family knows its secret and how to make it," my father announced. "And yes, Kirei, you will be taught it as well." I grinned, taking another slow bite and rolling the amazing _heaven in a spoon_ meal.

"What's it called?" Kurama asked, taking his normal slow bites. No matter what, he was always eating slow.

"It's called _Kjiotu Higami_. My great-great grandfather was named that, except the last word of course but that was the name of his wife, who had developed it herself. They both added ingredients to shut up my great-grandfather and made this wonderful meal up. It had all the ingredients my great-grandfather loved and more. All they did was mix it together and when the baby didn't puke, they tried it and decided to keep it as a family secret recipe." I smiled and held my head high as I took another bite. I was going to know the secret and no one else.

I finished my meal with a frown and helped my father with the dishes as everyone began finishing. We finished quickly and walked into the living room. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Kirei," my father said, glancing outside. I stared at him confused. "I mustn't stay for long. I have matters to attend to."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused as everyone looked over.

"I should leave now, but I think I can stay one more day. I can't stay in one place a time, Kirei," he whispered, frowning. "Come. I'll explain." He led me outside and toward the forest. We reached the outskirts and he sat me down, sighing. I stared at him confused. "During my time of insanity, after your mother died, I went on a rampage. I killed many demons, and humans alike. I'm not proud of it nowadays, but back then it was all I had to keep my mind off your mother. I was so in love with her and then the Almighty took her away from me.

"I made a bad name for myself, Kirei. I really did. I killed people, demons that I shouldn't have killed. Now the family members and friends of those demons are after me. I'm strong, but not as strong as I once was. I want to teach you so many things, Kirei. Of your family, of your hidden fire powers, everything. But I can't stay in one place for long or they will find me. I've been in the run for a long time and it's become a habit. I wish to stay with you forever and visit you as much as I can, but they will come after you--"

"Let them. I'm an elemental maiden, Miasho! I'm not weak," I interrupted, frowning. Miasho sighed and ran a hand through his hair before peering at me.

"You will not be burdened with my consequences, Kirei. I shall not allow it." I frowned, but didn't argue. "I will leave mid-day tomorrow. I will give you the secret family recipe and teach you how to reach your inner fire demon. You may be an elemental maiden, but you're half fire demon, Kirei. No matter what genetics say!" I nodded and he reached forward, hugging me and running his hand through my hair as I closed my eyes, breathing out. I knew one thing would make him happy.

"I love you, dad," I whispered, which caused his arms to tighten around me.

* * *

"I don't want him to leave," I whispered as Hiei laid behind me, running his fingers through my hair as we laid on his bed. We were facing his window and everything was highlighted by the glow of the moon, which was released from the clouds for a night, which I was happy for. It was growing colder nowadays, which was aggravating me slightly.

"I know you don't want him to leave, Kirei, but it's something he has to do. When the time is right, he'll be here for you forever," Hiei mumbled, leaning down and kissing my ear. I sighed and nodded. I knew Hiei was right, but I couldn't grasp the idea of it. "Come here." Hiei laid on his back and I turned over, our bare skin touching each other. My cheek rubbed against his glistening chest and rose with every breath he took and released. "Try not to worry too much over it, Kirei. He'll be back now that he knows you're alive. It might not be anytime soon, but it will happen."

"I know ..." I mumbled, closing my eyes as I let out a shaky sigh. "Should we tell him about us before he leaves or wait?" I asked, staring up at Hiei.

"That's up to you. If you want to tell him, fine. I won't deny anything." I smiled and crawled up, kissing him softly. He smirked at me and chuckled lightly as I let my kisses trail to his neck.

"Hiei?" He looked at me, his eyes slightly more narrowed. I could tell he was growing more tired. "Why do you love me?"

"That's an obvious question, Kirei," he mumbled as a yawn slipped out of his mouth. I smiled and nudged him. "Alright, alright ... Everything about you makes me love you more and more," he whispered, his eyes closing as I smiled at him. I felt my heart flutter a little and I leaned up, kissing him. I could tell he had fell asleep by the way his breaths were more constant and more rhythmic.

"Good night, Hiei," I whispered before settling against his chest and yawning myself and staring out the window, which led to me zoning and soon fast asleep.


	65. People don’t get presents on Thanksgivin

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 65: _People don't get presents on Thanksgiving_

* * *

"Focus, Kirei!" I growled and held my hands out in the shape of a triangle, narrowing my eyes. The wind began picking up, tousling my hair, and a small flicker of flames ignited inside the triangle. "There you go! Keep focusing!"

"I am focusing, damn it!" I yelled, glaring over at my pestering father, who flushed. "I can't keep focus when you're mumbling in my ear, thank you very much!" I growled and looked at the triangle to see the flame was gone. "Damn it!" I stopped my foot and crossed my arms. It was really hot for some reason. I mean, it's friggin' November. It should be cold. Sweat was lining my face and ashes from previous tries of the _awesomely fantastic_ fire move my father was trying to teach me. Multiple times before, the fire exploded in my little triangle and my face was coated with black, which, every time, my father would laugh at and that would lead to me ranting on and on about how stupid this move was.

"Well, if you'd be more patient, Kirei you'd probably have the move down," my father sneered. I rolled my eyes and assumed the position. I don't know how this move was powerful, but he said it was so I'll just go with it. I don't think I'll ever have the time to use it though since it uses most of my concentration. I had to meditate before I did began practicing this move. How powerful is it if I have to meditate beforehand?

"Yeah that may be true, but when someone is bickering in my ear, it's hard to be patient!" I snapped before grumbling to myself and focusing on the triangle again. I felt some sweat go down my face as I stared at the middle of the triangle, which was slowing forming sparks of fire. I know this should be easy, but I've never made fire float before my hands. It's always on my hands, which is so much easier.

It was like that for the next couple minutes or so before I gave up, plopping down and stretching my legs out and sighing as I let out some tension. I was so stiff was standing in the same position and my back was cramping. How was my back cramping? I don't know. It just was. "That was good for a first day, Kirei," my father said sitting beside me. "I didn't last half as long as you did ... but then again, my mother was teaching me and I was, sadly, a mama's boy!" I laughed and looked over at him as he blushed and shrugged.

"Mama's boy, huh?" He nodded. "What was she like? Grandma, I mean!" I wasn't sure if I could call her grandma, but I took the risk anyways.

"She's a wonderful fire demon. One of the strongest. I remember when you're mother died, she was the only fire demon that wanted you to stay on the fire island! She wasn't one for discrimination!" I smiled. In a way, I'm glad she didn't get to keep me because I wouldn't have had such a grand life in the Ningenkai or I probably wouldn't have met Hiei.

"Sounds like a wonderful person," I muttered and glanced at my father as he nodded with a sigh. The wind blew through the two of us and I could feel the tension rise. He had to leave, quickly. "Before you leave, Miasho, I have something to tell you ..." I whispered causing him to look over at me. "Well, not just me ... Me and someone else."

"Hiei?" he questioned, smirking. I snapped my head over to him. "I may not know you as well as I'd want to, but I know a connection between people, Kirei. I had it once." I blushed and saw a blur in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw Hiei making his way over. I smiled at him and he sat beside me, lacing his fingers with mine. "I'm glad you've found someone ..." My father stood and Hiei pulled me up, much to my leg's dismay. "I will visit you as soon as I can," he whispered, pulling me into a large hug. He let me go and stared at me, smiling. "You really do look like your mother ..."

He turned to Hiei, who gripped my hand a little tighter. "You take care of her, Hiei. She's my only child." Hiei nodded and my father sighed. "Say bye to the rest for me?" I nodded, frowning. I was getting so emotional right now. I didn't know why either. "Oh, and I'll send word every once in a while, Kirei. By air!"

"I'll be waiting," I said, smiling. My father smiled back and turned away, beginning to walk away. I frowned and when he was a good deal away from me, I let go of Hiei's hand and ran forward. "Miasho!" I yelled, causing him to turn around. I flew into his arms and hugged him, biting my lip. "I love you, dad! And I'm glad you came and found me!" My dad hugged me harder and I heard him breathe in before releasing me and kissing my forehead. He smiled and walked away, eventually vanishing. Hiei walked up behind me and I felt his hand snake into my own.

"That was harder than I thought it'd be," I whispered as Hiei led me back toward the house. I didn't expect Hiei to answer nor did I need him to. I just loved his presence being there. It made everything slightly better. The walk back to the house was real quiet, but it wasn't that annoying piercing quiet that happens when you're alone. There was still noise, but nothing that was loud. It made the scene between Hiei and me a lot warmer and I found myself walking closer to him.

He picked me up bridal style and jumped up into his room, which was slowing becoming mine. I hardly went into my own room, unless it was to get more clothes or to be by myself. Usually Fluffy would peak into my window, but he's been away. I don't know where, but it wasn't far. I knew that. I could still feel him around me, somewhere. Hiei set me down and I sighed. Without saying a word, I walked into his bathroom and began the shower, staring at the water vanishing into the drain.

I stripped and got into the shower, letting the water flow over me. It felt good and having the sweat and ash rinsed off my body felt amazing. I soaked for a while before washing my body and hair. I got out soon after and wrapped my hair up into a towel as well as my body. I glanced into the mirror and grinned at myself before drying off and walking into Hiei's room, tucking the top layer of the towel under the other. Hiei was sitting on the edge of his bed, polishing his katana, and I smiled at him, walking over.

I sat beside him and he glanced over, smirking a little. "Like it?" I asked, swinging one of my legs. Hiei chuckled and I began laughing. I got up and changed into some of Hiei's boxers and one of my white tank tops. I plopped down on Hiei's bed just as he stood to put his katana away. He turned back to me and walked to the bed, laying beside me and smirking. I smiled back and we crawled under the covers, almost at the same time. I snuggled up to him and a yawn slipped out of me as I settled my head against the pillow. It wasn't even that late, probably around six or maybe eight, but I was so tired.

* * *

"Good morning," I sang, walking down the stairs and seeing Yusuke sprawled out on the couch and Kuwabara snoring on the arm chair. Kurama and Kaida were in the kitchen, making breakfast like always. I smiled at everyone and went to walk toward the kitchen, but a smell caught my nose and my stomach churned. I felt something come up my throat and I covered my mouth, my eyes widening. I ran upstairs, boosting my speed with my wind powers, and slammed into Hiei's room, smacking Hiei in the face as I did. I ran into his bathroom and straight to his toilet, hunching over and letting the contents fall out.

"Kirei?" Hiei mumbled, standing behind me and pulling my hair back. "Are you ... ok?" I was about to answer him but a second wave of nausea hit me. Hiei knelt down and kept my hair up. I was wondering how he could watch me blow chunks. I didn't have a stable stomach like him. I couldn't do that. "It's because I've seen worse," Hiei answered, sighing. I stopped after a while and sighed, sitting back and frowning. I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped my face, tossing it into the toilet and flushing.

"I don't even know where that came from..." I whispered, frowning. Hiei sighed and helped me stand. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, again, before walking out and back downstairs. Everyone stared over at me and I flushed. "I'm fine. I guess my stomach was just acting up." They all eyed me before staring away and only glancing at me occasionally. I stared around before avoiding the kitchen and walking to the couch. I sat beside Yusuke as Hiei walked downstairs and made his way to his windowsill.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kaida announced as I flicked through channels. I stood and walked toward the table, a little nervous. I sat beside Hiei, who glanced at me, and I put food on my plate, but only a little amount. I wasn't sure if I was having a stomach flu or if my stomach didn't digest dinner that well last night. I ate slowly, my stomach letting out a loud growl. I ignored the growl and kept eating slowly, almost waiting for that nauseating feeling again. I downed a glass of milk and in that cup of milk was heaven. It felt so good hitting my tongue and going down my throat.

It was almost better than usual.

"Hey, I was thinking about training," Yusuke announced when everyone began finishing up. I looked over at him and swallowed my bite of eggs.

"I don't see why not! It's boring here anyways!" Kaida answered before chuckling slightly. I smiled and finished my plate, standing and walking to the kitchen. I set my dishes in the sink before rinsing them and putting them in the dish washer. I stared ahead of me for a little bit before walking out and helping Kaida with the dishes.

After the kitchen was clean, I walked outside with everyone else and toward the training arena. I sat on the benches and sighed, staring at the arena in boredom. Yusuke and Kurama walked up and they began sparring. I wasn't really paying attention. Instead, something else was happening. I was beginning to hear things a lot more vividly and everything around me was more soothing. I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily, the sound of my stream entering my ears.brbr

I felt a weird sensation and opened my eyes to see my stream. "What the--" I began and stared behind me, wide eyed.

"Kirei?!" I heard and turned around, blinking as everyone was running to me. "What -- how'd you do that?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"You turned into ... **air** and then vanished!" Kuwabara answered, waving his arms around madly. I blinked before gasping.

"Are you serious?! That's awesome!" I squealed. "I can teleport!"

"Teleport? No!" Kaida answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Well ... I can _air_-port!" I grinned cheekily and began prancing back to the house. I was so happy now. I could travel through the air and get to places quicker. Now, all I had to do was figure out how to do it

"I don't feel like training anymore," Kaida moaned, plopping on the bench. I sat beside her and sighed. I wanted to try _air_-porting again. I leaned back and groaned, deciding to work on it later. "So... I've noticed you and Hiei have been more ... How do I say it? Public?!" I blushed and nudged Kaida, who grinned. "So, has he told you he--"

"Yes, he has," I hissed, interrupting her. I didn't want anyone else to know. Kaida was fine, since I knew she didn't tell anyone, but I didn't need Yusuke and Kuwabara to tease him. Hiei would never forgive me. I knew that.

"Awe, that's so cute! Kurama hasn't yet, sadly. I think he's waiting for the perfect time!" I smiled and saw her blushing. I nudged her and she giggled, nudging me back.

"Girls ... are so weird," Yusuke stated, causing Kaida and me to laugh. "Hey, let's set up a slip n'slide!" I rolled my eyes at his randomness and watched him and Kuwabara rush off somewhere.

"Is it just me or was that completely random?" I asked. Kurama and Kaida nodded as Hiei chuckled, sitting beside me.

"That was random. I think that tops the **Random Things of Yusuke and Kuwabara** list!" Kaida stated, laughing. I smiled at her and leaned back just as the two dummies ran around the corner, each carrying a part of the slip n'slide. I watched as they set it up in a spot with no rocks and began wetting it with the hose before leaving it against the slide.

"Come on! Get ready!" Yusuke shouted, waving us over. I narrowed my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to scratch up my stomach or hit a rock on accident because of those dorks missing a rock or two. I just knew Yusuke or Kuwabara were going to scratch themselves a dozen times before actually getting it into their head that it was dangerous.

"No, go ahead you two!" Kaida yelled. "We're not in the mood to slide on a plastic slide!" Yusuke narrowed his eyes but shrugged before tearing his clothes off, leaving on his boxers, and stepping back. I watched and laughed as he jumped onto the slide and screamed out as he tumbled off the slide in a rough way. I rolled my eyes and groaned as Kuwabara stripped to his boxers and took a running start. "Don't they realize that taking that big of a running start just causes them to tumble off the end?"

"Probably not," I mumbled, leaning closer to Hiei, whose arm went around my shoulders, but he made it look like he was just resting his arm over the bench. I had to admit, he was pretty sneaky sneak.

"God, I hate being this bored," I shouted as Yusuke and Kuwabara did their millionth time on the slip n'slide. I was wondering how much longer they had until they'd actually get bored of sliding on their stomachs. "Are you guys ready to stop yet?" I hollered. Yusuke shook his head, grinning, and I groaned, leaning my head back in exhaustion. This heat, well ... humidity was driving me crazy.

"Well, I'm going inside!" Kaida stated, standing up with Kurama. I was beginning to wonder if Kurama could still talk. I hardly ever hear them talk. I guess he's whipped.

"He's not whipped," Hiei whispered before leading me inside. "He just never has the compulsion to always say something." I laughed and glanced back at Yusuke and Kuwabara who, again, were bickering. I shook my head at them and Hiei sat me on the couch before sitting beside me.

"Holy popsicle, Hiei!" I shouted. "You're actually sitting on the couch!" Hiei rolled his eyes and I shoved him, sticking my tongue out. "I'm so used to you walking to that stupid windowsill with the nice scenery!" Hiei chuckled and kissed my cheek. I suddenly heard a crack of thunder and jumped, looking outside and laughing as it began to pour. Seconds after, the door busted open and Yusuke and Kuwabara barreled in, breathing hard and looking distraught.

"Have fun?" Kurama asked, chuckling. I laughed as Yusuke and Kuwabara both glared at Kurama before strolling upstairs. I got up and pulled Hiei over to the windowsill. He stared at me, confused, and I shoved him down on the windowsill. I sat in his lap and watched the rain hit the ground, leaning my head against his chest. The rain was real soothing and I couldn't help but feel really relaxed. I know this may sound corny, but sitting in Hiei's lap made it even more soothing.

"So ... Thanksgiving and Christmas are coming up," I whispered causing Hiei to look down at me. "What are you going to get me?"

"If I was to get you something, I wouldn't tell you and people don't get presents on Thanksgiving day!" I laughed, knowing he was right and sighed, leaning against his chest again and watching the rain drop down the window.

"Well, maybe you should start a new trend…" I whispered. I was really milkin' it at that moment. I was just wondering if he'd actually get me a present, at all.

"I'm not the "trendy" type, Kirei," Hiei commented, chuckling softly. I grinned, nodding. He really wasn't into trends. The only trend he could've possibly started was wearing black in the burning heat of summer…


	66. Shocking News

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 66: _Shocking News_

* * *

I moaned, letting my cheek rest on the rim of the toilet seat cover. "I'm sick of puking," I groaned as Hiei kept my hair up. I was so irritated and pissed off and confused. I refused to eat dinner last night, hoping I wouldn't blow chunks the next morning, but that didn't work.

"Maybe you should go see the infirmary, Kirei," Hiei said, softly as I stood and gripped the end of his counter. I brushed my teeth, ignoring Hiei's suggestion. I have been in the infirmary way too much and honestly, I didn't want to go back. "Sometimes you have to, Kirei." I glared over at Hiei and walked into his bedroom. "Just go! I don't need you dying on me again."

"I'm fine, Hiei! My stomach is just acting up." Hiei rolled his eyes and I sat on the edge of his bed, pulling on some socks. Hiei sat beside me and frowned as I averted my eyes away from him.

"Kirei, I'm just worried about you..." he said and I sighed, leaning into him. "Go see the doctor! I don't need you leaving me again..." I nodded, not really up to it, but if Hiei wanted me to ... then fine. I have been giving him quite the scares from him almost killing me twice, me turning evil, and then my vanishing act with the dimensions. I guess I should just do what he says at times.

"I'm kind of hungry ..." I whispered as he rubbed my back. "Do you want me to bring food up here or are you going come down as well?"

"No! Go see the infirmary," Hiei said sternly. I frowned. "I don't need to hold your hair back for the millionth time ..." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Millionth time? Yeah right. I've only been puking in the morning for four days ..." I drowned down and a strange feeling washed over me. "Um, I'm going to go see the doctor now!" Hiei nodded, staring at me confused. "Save me some food!" He nodded, smirking. "Koenma, portal!" A portal appeared moments after and I walked through it, smiling at Koenma's pondering eyes.

"Is everything okay, Kirei?" I nodded.

"I just have a stomach flu, but ... I want to make sure it's nothing big so I wanted to see the doctor," I said, putting aside that Hiei wanted me to. I don't think Hiei wouldn't want me to tell Koenma that.

"Oh, very well!" I smiled and walked out into the hallway and toward the very familiar infirmary. I didn't even need to look for it. I knew it was five doors down on the right. It's pathetic really ... I've been in there so many times.

"Oh, hello, Kirei," the doctor said as I walked through the door. It's even more pathetic when the doctor greets you like a friend.

"Hey, doc!" I smiled and walked toward him.

"How may I help you? Are you alright?" I sighed, sitting on a bed.

"I've been puking a lot lately and I wanted to make sure everything's alright. I rarely puke so it's weird for me to puke for four days!" The doctor frowned. "I just don't want it to be anything severe." I felt my heart racing and sighed, trying to calm it down.

"Okay. Let's take a look." He took out one of those large Popsicle sticks and told me to open my mouth. He pushed my tongue down and I saw his eyes narrowed. "Well, your throat looks perfect ..." He sighed and took out his stethoscope and pushed it to my chest, clearing his throat and moaning. "Heart beat is normal ..." I narrowed my eyes and he stepped back. "Kirei, I'm going to ask you some questions ... okay?" I nodded.

"Have you been under a lot of stress lately?" I shook my head. "Any change in routines?"

"No .. well, my routine is hell of different from my past human life." The doctor smiled.

"Yes, that's right. But that's not what would make you puke. What time do you usually puke at?"

"In the morning ..." The doctor narrowed his eyes.

"Kirei, would you mind taking a pee test for me?" I flushed, but nodded. "Good. Here's a cup," he handed me a cup and smiled. "The bathroom's right through there! I don't need a lot, just so you know." I nodded and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I stared at the cup and my heart fluttered. I knew what pee tests were for. I wasn't retarded.

I paced the bathroom, biting my lower lip. I groaned and sat on the toilet, trying to push out something, but my nerves weren't letting me. I was so nervous and so ... scared. I finally finished and held the cup before closing my eyes and letting out a sob. I was so scared. I was hoping that the puking was something else and nothing ... like this.

I walked out and handed the cup to the doctor. "Okay, I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Go ahead and sit down." I nodded and sat on the bed, fidgeting with my fingers and my leg shaking with nervousness. I glanced at the small white clock on the wall and nibbling on my lip, my eyes wide and blinking rapidly. The minutes seemed to go by so slowly. I was getting so anxious and so scared and even more nervous with every click on the clock.

Finally, the door opened and the doctor walked in. I tried reading his face, but for some reason I couldn't. I guess my nerves were too shaky to read anything. I bet I couldn't even read a magazine if I had to right now. My heart began beating faster as he sighed and sat before me, placing a hand on my knee. I was about to yell to get it over with, but held it back and waited.

"Kirei ... it seems that you're pregnant." The breath I took stopped and I felt like my heart drop to my feet. I stared at him, shocked. He wasn't serious. It must've been April Fool's Day or something ... I let out a choked sob and in a quick motion, I covered my face with my hands. I let my tears fall out of my eyes and the doctor sighed. "I know this is hard ... but there are alternatives ..." I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "There's an abortion and adoption ..."

"I... I can't! I have... to think about it!" The doctor nodded. "I, have to go! I'll ... let you know." I got up, my legs almost caving in, and walked out into the hallway and toward Koenma's office. I stood before the doors and took in a shaky breath before walking in and letting my heart beat slow before smiling at Koenma, hiding my nervousness.

"Everything alright, Kirei?" I nodded.

"I-it was just a stomach flu." Koenma nodded, smiling. I tried so hard not to let him see my anxiety.

"That's good! I suppose you want to go home then?" I nodded. He chuckled and summoned a portal. I walked through without another world and avoided everyone's questioning stares and walked upstairs. I walked passed Hiei and he grabbed my wrist gently.

"Kirei?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm fine ..." I stuttered. "I just ... I have to lay down ... I'll, see you later." I pulled away from him and vanished into my room before he could say anything. I locked my door and walked to my window, locking it and shutting the curtains. I sat on my bed and stared blankly ahead of me before completely breaking down. I was pregnant ... at 16 and only months away from my 17th birthday. I was too young to bear a child. I was too young to raise a child. I was still a child. I didn't think I could get pregnant. I thought Hiei and I were being safe.

"I guess it wasn't enough," I mumbled, tears streaming my cheeks. "I can't do this ..." I sobbed and buried my head in my hands. I know Hiei and I are in love and everything, but we're still young. Well, I am. I didn't know how old Hiei really was. He was a demon from birth so he might be a thousand years old for all I know.

"Kirei?" I heard followed by a could soft taps at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, keeping my voice from stuttering. I was hoping it wasn't Hiei or Yusuke or any of the other boys.

"It's Kaida! The other girl in the house." I got up and walked to the door, opening it and letting her walk inside. "What's wrong? Hiei looked so confused walking downstairs."

"Yeah, I'd imagine so ..." I whispered, sitting back on my bed. Kaida looked at me, stumped, and I patted the place beside me. "Kaida, can I trust you with something?" She nodded. "I need your advice and I know you'll be honest with me. And right now, I need honesty and nothing else."

"What is it, Kirei? You're worrying me." I looked up at her and my eyes watered.

"Kaida ... I'm pregnant ..." Kaida's eyes widened and I let out a sob. "I don't know what to do! I'm so scared and confused. I don't know if I want to keep it or get an abortion! I'm just ..." I buried my head in my hands again and sobbed as Kaida rubbed my back.

"Oh, Kirei," she whispered, pulling me into her arms. "I can't even imagine what you're going through ..."

"I don't know what to do, Kaida."

"I'm not going to tell you to get rid of it or keep it, it's not my place. Only one person can give an opinion and that's Hiei! It's his as much as yours!" I sobbed harder. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want to see his expression. "I know you probably don't want to tell him, but you need to ..." I frowned, wiping at my face. I still didn't want to, but I knew she was right. I'd have to tell him. I didn't want to be another Koruka.

"I'll bring up some food for you," Kaida whispered when I didn't respond. I nodded and she stood, smiling. She walked out and I stared at the door before staring down at my hands. I hope Hiei takes it well. I didn't want him to freak out or shove me out and dump me, basically. I didn't need that. If he did those, I would get an abortion. I wouldn't be able to give up the baby once I see him or her. It would be way too hard for me.

Moments later, Kaida walked in holding a tray of food and she handed it to me. "I'm so sorry, Kirei but I let it slip to Kurama that you were ..." I shrugged. Kurama wasn't a gossip queen, or king. I just hoped Kurama wouldn't think about it because then Hiei would definitely find out. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No ... I'm just worrying about Kurama thinking about it." Kaida frowned, but nodded. I stared at my hands and sighed. So many thoughts were running through my head. What would happen when I told Hiei? What would my life be like if I had this baby? Would I even be _able_ to take care of him or her? I was wondering if I had the mental stability to handle a child.

I looked up and saw that Kaida was gone. I blinked, confused, but sighed and laid down, resting my hands on my stomach. I closed my eyes and sighed, tears lining my eyelashes. Me ... a mother??

* * *

Hiei sat on his windowsill. He was alone, for once. It was fairly different from the past few days. Kirei was always sitting in his lap. At least for the past couple days. He had grown accustomed to it. His arms were always wrapped around her, but now his arms hung lazily on top of his knees. He glanced up at the stairs, half hoping that Kirei would walk down the stairs and crawl into his lap.

_Something's wrong,_ he thought. He knew it without reading Kirei's mind. He stared upstairs with his eyes and let his mind wander. He found Kirei's scent and began probing, but something happened. His head began ringing and began throbbing. Hiei yelled out in pain and pushed against his temple, his eyes closing hard. Everyone ran to him as he let out painful moans.

"What's happening to him?" Kaida's voice yelled. Hiei braced his hand on the window, to keep him from falling against it, and his head kept throbbing with pain. "Hiei, what's wrong?" Hiei ignored her as the pain started to dull. He breathed in heavily and let it out quickly, rubbing his temple. Now he knew something was wrong. Kirei wouldn't be able to put up a mind barrier at all, unless something or someone helped her. And to have a mind barrier as powerful as that was almost impossible for someone who didn't have psychic abilities.

Hiei got up, shoving his way through the others, who all peered at him confused. He ignored their rants and walked upstairs, toward Kirei's room. He stood outside the door and pushed it open, staring at her. She looked distraught, but he didn't let himself to weaken. He shut the door behind him and her eyes looked over at him. Hiei's heart twitched with pain; her eyes were so sad. He walked toward her bed and sat on the edge, grabbing her hand off her stomach and holding it.

She peered away from him and Hiei sighed, tilting her head back. "Kirei, what's wrong?" Kirei sat up and wrapped her arms around Hiei, beginning to sob. Hiei narrowed his eyes and ran his hand over her hair, wrapping his other arm around her tightly. He didn't say a word. He had a feeling she'd start talking.

"Hiei, I don't know ... what to do or what to say! I don't want you to hate me."

"Kirei, I could never hate you."

"You say that, but ..." she sighed and Hiei stared down at her as she pulled away slightly. Her eyes were crusted with tears and red; her cheeks were blotchy and shining from her tears. He was really beginning to worry.

"Kirei, what's wrong?" he asked, more persistent. Kirei looked up at him and emotions flew through his eyes as he stared into them.

"Hiei, I know of your past and... how you handled something like this. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything, but I didn't want to be a reoccurring even from the past. Hiei..." she paused and Hiei felt her hand take his. He watched her place it on her stomach and sigh, pressing both her hands in there. Hiei's eyes widened. In that motion, he knew. He looked at her, his eyes wide with shock and questions. "I'm pregnant ..."


	67. A different reaction

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 67: _A different reaction_

* * *

The silence was heart aching and it put me on edge. Hiei was staring at me, blankly and it was kind of freaking me out. I placed my hand on his upper arm and his eyes stared down at it as his mouth split open. I gulped, wanting nothing more than for him to say something. I didn't care what he said, just something. Anything.

"Hiei, please say something," I muttered. My eyes were beginning to sting as tears lined my eye lids. I could literally feel his resentment or his regret. I may not be a mind reader, but the look on his face told me everything.

"I ... have to go," he muttered before standing and walking toward my window. I let out a sob and I buried my head in my hands as Hiei unlocked my window and jumped out. I jumped up and ran to the window, my tears streaming my face. I pulled my window shut and locked it, pulling my curtain tightly together and falling to my knees, my heart twitching with pain.

_How could he act like that?_ I thought, my hands wiping at my face as I tried to stop my tears. I felt so abandoned. I placed a weary hand on my stomach and another sob slipped from my lips. I shakily stood and walked to my bed, falling down on it and grabbing a pillow, drawing it to me. I wrapped my arms tightly around it and my legs curled up as I began sobbing harder into the pillow. This was, by far, the worst thing Hiei has ever done to me. It wasn't anything physical, it was all emotional. And right now, I didn't want nothing to do with a bastard like that who doesn't even suck it up and act like a man and take on his consequences.

I heard a tap on my window and looked up. It wasn't a soft tap, like a human. It was more of a bang. I stood up, my knees almost giving in, and walked to the window, peeking out and seeing Fluffy. I tore my curtain open and opened my window. He whined and nudged my chin, his eyes big and confused. "Oh, Fluffy ..." I whispered. "I wish you could talk so you can tell me what to do." Fluffy breathed heavily on me and I sighed, moving so I was sitting comfortably on his head. I slid down to his back and hugged his neck as he took off into the sky.

Hiei stopped running after a while and his breath was heavily and fast. He felt like he was hyperventilating. He got her pregnant. He, Hiei, got her pregnant. "I'm so stupid," he cursed, slamming his fist into the trunk of a tree. It caved in and fell to the ground, creating a puff of dust. He stared down as his arm relaxed at his side and sighed. He knew just leaving was bad and very rude, but he couldn't be around her. He would've hurt her even more.

That kind of news was shocking and what Hiei saw before him when she uttered those two words was frightening. He saw himself living in a shabby apartment and raising loads of kids with only fifteen bucks in his pocket and Kirei shouting at him to get food. He wouldn't be able to handle something like that. He may be quite older than Kirei, but he wasn't stable for children.

_At least she told me_ he thought to himself as he dug his hands in his pockets and began walking. The breeze was soft and gentle as he walked; it weaved its small fingers through his hair as his mind raged. _Do I want to keep it? I love Kirei, but ... do I want a child? Do I want to put Kirei through that? A sixteen year old mother!_

He sighed and came to the edge of a cliff. He stared around, confused. He's never seen this cliff before and he's been almost everywhere in the forest. He stared down and frowned. There was a raging river in the bottom and he figured that's where Kirei's stream came from or was leading to. Hiei smirked, thinking of her stream and how peaceful Kirei looked whenever she was there.

He stared out and saw the familiar black clouds looming above him. It was rain soon, but he didn't care. Rain didn't bother him. It made him feel better, actually. Hiei preferred the rain over a sunny day. The rain always felt like thousands of tiny kisses or a blanket of comfort. He rid his mind of that thought and went back to the fact that Kirei was pregnant. He didn't want her to be burdened with it if she didn't want it. He didn't know what to do or how to come across it.

He wanted the baby, but then again ... he didn't want it for obvious reasons. Kirei was only 16 and Hiei wasn't old enough to raise a kid. He knew of the ningen society and how they frowned on 16 year olds getting pregnant and actually keeping it. _Then again, she's not allowed to go to the ningenkai _he counterclaimed. Hiei growled and pushed his hand against his face, drawing them down. It was so frustrating. He was trying to think in Kirei's point of view, but it was hard when he kept seeing an image of him trying to raise a child and doing a poor job.

"Am I even made to be a father?" he asked himself as he sat on the edge of the cliff and drew a leg up, wrapping an arm around it and letting the other lag on his hanging leg. He frowned and stared up into the cloudy sky, wishing nothing more than for it to begin raining. As if answering his wishes, the sky let out a crack of thunder and moments later, a soft curtain of rain washed down, moving over Hiei softly.

Hiei sighed and lowered his head to his knee, letting the softness of the rain pelt him. The rain washed over the ground and made a soft sound that echoed through the silent forest. Many critters scurried to get home and out of the rain and birds flew to their homes, stopping to fluff their feathers before entering their small burrows. Hiei watched every animal in his view and frowned when he saw a family of small quails skittering across the grass and rushing home.

The mother jumped over a small grove and the dad stayed on the other side, watching his children. One of the babies fell into the grove and the father jumped in, picking him up and jumping out and to the other, who looked all over the baby. Once they noticed he was fine, the father set the baby down and they began their journey again. Hiei was smirking at that scene and mental images of Kirei and he flashed through his head. He was wondering what the baby would like if they decided to keep it.

Would it have Hiei's eyes and Kirei's face? Or would it be the other way around? Hiei stared down at the stream and sighed before pushing himself up and walking into the forest and making his way home.

"Have you seen Kirei?" Kaida asked Yusuke, who was dealing out cards as another crack of thunder sounded. Yusuke shook his head, staring up at Kaida with worried eyes. "She's not in her bedroom and her window was wide open."

"Is she missing?" Yusuke asked standing and ignoring the card game. Kaida frowned, shrugging. She didn't know if Kirei was missing or if she was talking with Hiei. The door busted open and everyone looked over to see Hiei walking in, soaked to the bone. "Hiei, have you see Kirei?"

"Not for a while," he answered, peering at Kaida who flushed. "Is she missing?" he asked, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"We don't know. Kaida didn't find her in her room," Kurama asked coming down from the stairs and carrying some flashlights. "We have to go find her. She can't be harmed right now."

"Why not? She's not weak or anything," Kuwabara said, standing and taking a flashlight from Kurama. No one answered and Yusuke stared between them all, confused.

"What's going on?" he asked. "What's wrong with Kirei?" Again, no answer. Kaida and Kurama glanced at each other as Hiei gulped, lowering his eyes. "Is there's something wrong with her? Tell me!"

"Yusuke, it's nothing bad, okay?" Kaida answered, frowning. "It's just ..."

"She's pregnant," Hiei answered bluntly. Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouth dropped and Hiei turned, walking out the door.

"Wait, Hiei ... a flashlight!" Kurama said, following him out. Hiei disregarded him and kept walking, his eyes searching the trees for any movement or peculiar shadows. Kurama frowned and stared at Kaida, who sighed. "I guess she told him," he whispered to her.

"Yeah and by the look of things, it didn't go very smoothly!" Kaida remarked, frowning as Hiei took off into the forest. "Come on, spread out! We have to find Kirei!" Everyone split up and Kaida went toward the mountain area. She flicked her flashlight on as it began to get dark. She knew she could see without the flashlight, but it made it slightly better. "Kirei!" she yelled, stepping over fallen trees and almost tripping on some rocks.

"Damn! It's a danger zone out here," she whispered before staring up at the climb of the mountain. "She better be glad I love her, damn it!" Kaida began hiking up the mountain, yelling out Kirei's name over and over again and moving her flashlight all around her. "Kirei! Where are you?" she yelled and fell to a knee as the mud slid a little bit. "Eww, that's disgusting. It better be just mud!" Kaida glared at the small mud slide and kept going, trudging hard against the mountain as the rain pelted her.

The rain was falling so hard, it was like soft needles were hitting Kaida's face and revealed skin areas. She finally spotted a cave with a small flicker of light and began hiking harder as she neared it. She crawled onto the ledge and sighed, panting a bit. She looked in to see a small fire with a shadowed figure. "Kirei?" she asked, walking into the cave. A loud growl sounded and Kaida backed away, staring around. "Fluffy?" she asked the darkness and a shadow moved and it revealed Fluffy's scaly face with his bright eyes. "Fluffy!" she exclaimed as he nudged her shoulder. "Is that Kirei?" Fluffy moved over and Kaida walked forward.

Kirei was staring into the flames, tears falling from her eyes silently. She looked up at the sound of Kaida's feet and her lips quivered. "He ... he just left," she mumbled as Kaida sat beside her. "All he did was say he had to go and then left."

"Oh, Kirei," Kaida said, pulling Kirei into her arms. "I'm so sorry ..." Kirei sobbed into Kaida's chest and Kaida frowned, rubbing her back and trying her best to keep her shivering form warm. "Kirei, how long have you been up here?"

"I don't know ..." Kirei sniffled and pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "Fluffy brought me up here when he felt my sadness." Kaida frowned, keeping her arm over her shoulders. "I feel so abandoned, Kaida. It's not like I wanted to get pregnant or even make him keep it. All he had to do was say something nice or just accept it or something. Not leave." Kaida's frown fell more and she just listened. "I thought he loved me, Kaida."

"He does, Kirei. You know this."

"Not anymore I do! The Hiei that loves me wouldn't have just up and left, Kaida. What kind of man does that?" Kaida sighed.

"A frightened man." Kirei looked at her, wide eyed. "You must think of Hiei's view. He was just told he was going to be a dad and it was something that wasn't planned. Can you imagine all the thoughts that ran through his head at that moment? His mind probably made up so many visions of his life with that baby and you and they were all the bad visions probably." Kirei's lips quivered as her body shook from the wind tumbling in through the entrance of the cave. "What were you like when you were told?"

"Scared ..." Kirei whispered, frowning. Kaida smiled and wrapped an arm around Kirei's shoulders.

"He probably just needed some time to think, Kirei. He'll talk to you. Hiei's not immature, at all. He's the most responsible, however old man there is. Hey, how old is Hiei?" Kaida asked causing Kirei to chuckle.

"Honestly, I don't know. I've never asked." Kaida laughed and shrugged.

"Man, you could be dating a fifty year old man, Kirei!" Kirei laughed and shoved Kaida, rolling her eyes. "I guess he's in his twenties ... If he had that thing with Koruka, he was probably 16 or even 15 so putting some math together, he probably is in his twenties." Kirei frowned.

"Wow, I'm too young for him then!" Kaida laughed.

"I could be wrong, Kirei! He could be 18 or 19 for all I know. But come on! We need to get you home before you catch pneumonia!" Kirei nodded and got up, shivering, and walked out of the cave with Kaida. Fluffy followed and bent low, urging the girls to get on. Kaida gladly accepted, not wanting to tackle the mountain going down, and helped Kirei get up before jumping up herself.

Fluffy took off down the mountain and toward the house, letting out a soft roar. Kaida saw the many flashlight beams and saw them all heading back toward the house. "You guys were searching for me?" Kirei asked. Kaida nodded and Fluffy landed before the house, helping the girls dismount before taking flight and heading back to the cave. The two walked inside and Kaida sat Kirei on the couch, rushing to the nearby closet and grabbed a large blanket. She ran back to Kirei and covered her shivering body with the blanket.

"T-thanks, Kaida," Kirei shivered as Kaida flicked the TV on. Kaida walked to the kitchen just as the door flung open. Kaida looked over to see the first one back was Hiei. Kaida peeked around the corner and frowned, sensing the tension between them. Kaida sat the others approaching the door and gasped. The door opened and Kirei and Hiei stared away from each other, the tension rising even more. Kaida motioned for the boys to come to the kitchen and they hurried across the living room and peeked around the corner as well. Kurama stared at Kaida and she shook her head, staring at the two again.

The silence was killing. Kaida swore she'd kill over if they didn't speak to each other any minute. "I'm sorry," Kirei muttered, her teeth chattering. Hiei sighed and walked toward her, his eyes glancing over to the kitchen. Everyone scurried out of view and waited for a while before peeking around and seeing Hiei sitting beside Kirei, staring down and away from her.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Kirei," he mumbled and Kaida grinned, edging him with his head even though he couldn't see. "I shouldn't have run out on you like that. It was just a lot to take in." Kirei frowned and ran a hand through her soaked hair before sighing and staring back at him, her eyes watering again.

"Hiei, what do you want to do with it?" Kirei asked, her voice cracking. Hiei sighed and shrugged. "Hiei, you do know! Just tell me you want me to get rid of it."

"I don't know if I want you to get rid of it or not!" Hiei shouted before sighing and running hand through his hair. Yusuke tapped Kaida on the shoulder and she swatted his hand away, glaring at him. He glared back and she rolled her eyes.

"So, Hiei got Kirei pregnant?" he asked and Kaida nodded, staring incredulously at him. "I'm going to kill him!" Yusuke said before making the motion to walk out there, but Kurama and Kuwabara pulled him back, glaring daggers at him. Yusuke paled and cleared his throat, keeping to himself. Kaida stared at Kuwabara shocked before staring back at Kirei and Hiei.

"What do you want to do with it, Kirei?" Hiei asked, staring into her eyes. Kirei frowned and sighed, running her hand over her wet hair.

"I don't know! I wanted you to make the decision ..." Hiei wrinkled his brows as his eyes slanted and he stared at Kirei in a contemplative way. Kirei frowned and moved so she was staring at the TV. Kaida knew she wasn't watching it. She was just staring at the screen. Hiei tilted her head back and made her stare into his eyes as his eyes flicked back and forth between her eyes.

"Kirei, I don't want to make a decision you'll regret. I don't want to say for you to keep it and you not want to. And I don't want to say for you to get rid of it when you want to keep it." Kirei's eyes leaked tears and Hiei sighed, closing his eyes and glancing around before wiping away her tears and pecking the tip of her nose. He leaned to her ear and Kaida saw his lips move, but couldn't hear anything. Kirei looked down as Kaida glanced between them, confused. She wanted to know what he whispered.

Kirei's tears fell down her face and she wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck, digging her head in his neck. Kaida furrowed her eyebrows together and went to move out to the living room, but Kurama kept her back. "I want to go see what he said," Kaida hissed, glaring at him. Kurama shook his head.

"No. Leave them alone for a while," he stated, frowning as Kaida growled. Kaida gave up and frowned, staring around the corner. "I think Hiei's going to take her upstairs to talk." Kaida glanced at Kurama and then over to Kirei and Hiei, who were just holding each other. Hiei's lips moved and Kaida tried reading them, but they were going to fast. Hiei picked up Kirei, bridal style, and began walking upstairs. Kirei still had the blanket around her, but she looked more content than before. Kaida got up and walked to the living room as Hiei's door creaked open and she heard it slammed shut.

"What did he whisper?" Kaida yelled out. Kurama chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "It's driving me crazy! I want to know if he wants her to keep it or not!" Kurama kissed her cheek and she turned to him, frowning. "I want to know."

"They'll tell us with time, Kaida. For now, just calm down! Just be glad they've made up and back happy!" Kaida nodded and he led her to the kitchen. "Do you think they'll be eating with us?" Kurama asked, glancing upstairs as Yusuke began channel surfing as usual. Kurama could hear the different channels coming through.

"I'm not sure ... let me go ask them!" Kaida ran upstairs before Kurama could stop her and he simply shook his head as he pulled out a frying pan. Kaida crept upstairs and toward Hiei's room. She glanced around and pressed her ear to the door. There was muffled talking and then a small laugh. Kaida knew that was Kirei.

"Come in, Kaida!" Kaida blushed and opened the door to see Kirei brushing her hair and Hiei lying on the bed. "Eaves dropping is a bad habit," Kirei giggled as Hiei smirked over at her. Kaida stared between the two and her eyes told everything. "Yes," was all Kirei said and Kaida squealed, rushing toward Kirei and hugging her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for you two!" Kaida squealed. "Can I go tell everyone else?" Hiei shook his head as Kirei nodded hers. The two looked at each other and Kaida laughed. "I won't, just in case. You two can tell when you're ready ... like for the baby shower!" Kaida grinned and skipped out, shutting the door and doing a small victory dance before composing herself and walking downstairs.


	68. Thanksgiving

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 68:_Thanksgiving_

_**Author Notes:** Major OOC in this chapter but I put it in here because I thought it'd be slightly humorous due to the exciting news of Kirei's and Hiei's. It shows how she's progessing. Lol Anyways, thought I'd let you know there's major OOC in here!! It's only for a humorous moment!_

* * *

"That's your baby," the female doctor said, smiling. I smiled at the screen as she slid the monitor over my stomach. I had asked for a female doctor since I noticed the looks Hiei gave the male doctor when he suggested regular check ups, maybe weekly. I knew Hiei didn't want some other male touching me in a physical way so I asked for Dr. Jane Patricks. She's nice. I kind of prefer her over the male doctor since she's more sincere and knows about pregnancy more, figuring she has three kids herself.

"It's too early to decipher the sex of the baby, but in a couple weeks I imagine we'll be able to tell if the baby's a girl or a boy," the doctor said, smiling. I smiled back and reached out, touching the screen. "Would you like a print out?" I nodded my head instantly. Dr. Patricks nodded and reached over, pushing some buttons and slowly something clicked on and the sound of a printer rang in my ears. "Not to be nosy, but where's the father, Kirei?" I blushed.

"We're kind of keeping this on the low, so people wouldn't pester him." Dr. Patricks frowned. "We plan on being more public when my stomach grows or when I can't keep the news in anymore," I laughed. Dr. Patricks laughed and nodded.

"That's understandable. If I were you, I'd keep it from Lord Koenma for as long as possible! I don't think he'll be pleased that one of his spirit detectives got his elemental maiden pregnant." I paled. "And don't worry, your secret is safe will me." She grabbed a clip board and jotted something down before reaching behind the monitor, which still had my baby floating around in it, and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Now, I want you back here in a couple weeks so I can take a blood sample to see if any birth defects your baby might have."

"What?" I questioned, my eyes widening. She laughed slightly, handing me the sonogram picture.

"Oh, don't worry. I highly doubt your baby will have any defects figuring you're one of the strongest demons alive. And by taking a blood test, we can decipher what type of demon your baby will be ..." I smiled. She smiled back and jotted down something on a white piece of paper. "I want you back in here on this date, Kirei, got it? And try to make the father to come in also. I'd like to get a blood sample from him as well ..." I nodded and took that piece of paper as well. "Oh, and Kirei ... Happy Thanksgiving!"

"You too, Jane," I stated as she wiped the gooey stuff off on my stomach. I forgot what it was called. I really wasn't paying attention when she named it. I was more focused on the monitor. I stood and she placed her hand on my stomach, massaging it a little bit.

"Right! All is good! Don't forget to call me if there are any problems and be here on that date, with the father!" I nodded, laughing, and walked out, making my way down the hallway. I sighed, suddenly wishing I could create my own portals. Koenma's going to start being suspicious if I keep asking for portals over and over again. I guess I'll have to make Hiei take me so I didn't have to go through Koenma's office.

"Hey Koenma," I sang, causing him to look up and smile. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Happy Thanksgiving to you too, Kirei!" He summoned a portal and I went to walk through. "Hey Kirei?" I looked over at him, smiling a little. "Is there anything wrong with you? You seem to be going to the doctors a lot."

"I'm just not feeling that well lately. The doctor told me it might be emotional since I've been in the Reikai for so long and it's a different atmosphere here than at the Ningenkai, but she wants me to come in every once in a while for check ups!" Koenma nodded, narrowing his eyes. "Have a good Thanksgiving, Koenma!" I walked in through the portal before he could ask anymore questions and smiled at the smell of a roasting turkey.

"Kirei, you're back! Can you come help with the feast?" Kaida asked, her head poking from the kitchen as her eyes sparkled. I nodded and walked into the kitchen, squealing when I reached Kaida. "How was it?" she asked, smiling. I held up the sonogram picture and grinned as Kaida's eyes widened. "Boy or a girl?"

"It's too early, Kaida," I giggled. "I'm only in my first trimester!" Kaida smiled and nodded, handing me the picture back. "I have to convince Hiei to come with me to the next visit because the doctor wants to take blood samples to see if there might be any birth defects or to find out what type of demon the baby might become." Kaida grinned and hugged me, causing me to laugh a little. "Now, what do you need help with?" I asked, clasping my hands together.

"Well, if you can start on the yams, that'd be great. Kurama wanted yams, but I'm not favorable of those so I don't want to make them!" I nodded. "Do you like yams?" she asked as I began to make them.

"They're alright. I can eat them, but they're not my favorite food that's for sure!" I smiled and began the recipe that Kaida had laid out. I was just glad she found a recipe so I didn't have to just bullshit my way through the whole process. "I'm so excited for the next couple weeks. The doctor said in the middle of the second trimester, we'll probably be able to find hints on the baby's sex! I want a girl."

"A girl? Wow, tell that to Hiei. You know guys want boys," Kaida said, laughing. I shrugged.

"I don't care about what he wants! It's all about what I want. It's coming out of me!" Kaida laughed and I began working on the yams. I was excited to eat all the food, especially the turkey. We all missed Thanksgiving last year for some stupid mission that lasted a couple days, so I was thoroughly pissed. Thanksgiving was my favorite holiday besides Christmas of course.

"Hey Kirei," Kurama said, walking into the kitchen. I smiled at him and checked over the yams recipe before glancing at the couple. "I see Kaida made you work on the yams."

"Yeah, she doesn't like 'em," I stated honestly, causing Kaida to chuckle to herself as she wiped down the stove and flicked the light on to check over the turkey. I smiled at her and was wondering when those two would move out and live on their own. They looked like a ready couple, but I guess Koenma is keeping them here. Poor guys.

"Hey, when's dinner going to be ready?" Yusuke asked, wrapping his arm over my shoulders as he peered down at the half done yams. "Yams?! Gross!" I laughed and shoved him away, turning back to my project. "I'm serious! When's dinner going to be ready? The smell of the turkey has been radiating through the house and driving me _crazy_!"

"Patience, Yusuke! I estimate it's going to be another two hours or so," Kaida answered, not even looking up from her own project. I walked over to hers and peeked over to see cranberries.

"Cranberries! Oh my god, I love you," I mumbled. I loved cranberries.

"You like cranberries?" she asked, peering at me questioningly. I nodded my head as I dipped my finger in the juice and licked the juice off my finger. "I'm not alone, then! I've never met anyone who liked cranberries." I laughed and turned back to my yams, which were beginning to smell so heavenly. I glanced behind me and saw Hiei walked into the kitchen. I smiled at him and turned a little so he walked into my arm. I snuck the sonogram picture into his hand and he glanced down at it before smirking and staring around.

"Fox, I need to talk to you." I looked at him confused, but he didn't glance at me. Kurama stared over at him and nodded, wiping his hands off with a towel and walking upstairs with him. I looked at Kaida and she was staring up at the stairs, her eyes narrowed.

"Do you know what that's about?" I asked, pointing upstairs. Kaida shook her head. "Do you suppose he's telling Kurama?" I whispered, my eyes widening. Kaida shrugged.

"I don't know. I'll ask Kurama about it later, okay?" I nodded. "Let's just get Thanksgiving dinner ready!" I smiled, turning back to my almost finished yams.

"So, are we going to say grace or just dig in?" I asked, staring around. It was finally time for Thanksgiving dinner and I was so excited. We had yams, cranberries, mashed potatoes, turkey, broccoli, and some salad. Of course, Kaida and I worked on desert, which was a pumpkin pie and a chocolate mousse pie, but we didn't tell anyone just yet. Not even Hiei or Kurama, which made Kurama persistent about it until we announced dinner was ready. I thought it was cute how Kurama wanted to know so badly.

"Let's just dig in! I've never been that religious," Yusuke stated, reaching forward but Kaida smacked his hand.

"That's not fair. Now, is anyone here religious?" I smirked and raised my hand, which caused Kaida to laugh. "Alright then! Kirei, say grace." I nodded and clasped my hands together, chuckling. Hiei stared over at me, his eyes narrowing, and Yusuke was grumbling to himself about lying to him.

"Thank you lord for this wonderful feast and these wonderful friends ..." I started, trying my best to contain my laughter as Yusuke let out moans of anxiety. I could tell he was so anxious to dig into this feast. "I don't have much to say, but as you can see, Lord, Yusuke really wants to eat. So thank you again and let's eat!" Yusuke instantly reached forward and pulled off the leg of the turkey and biting into it as soon as it was in distance. I laughed and shook my head. "I swear, Yusuke, you're going to die by eating too much," I said, filling my plate with the wonderful foods, mainly the turkey.

From all the meat content I was eating, I would've guessed the baby was wolf demon, but that wasn't right at all. I knew that because I would never, ever cheat on Hiei and if I did, it'd be because the guy raped me or something.

I bit into the turkey and the wonderful taste overwhelmed my mouth as I swallowed and bit into another piece. I glanced at Hiei and saw him eating at his usual slow speed. I didn't know how anyone could eat so slowly. I couldn't eat slowly even if I wanted to. I felt someone grip my free hand and I glanced down to see Hiei's hand laced with it. I smiled and kept eating, my stomach taking flight with butterflies.

"This is very good," Kurama answered, biting into some yams. I grinned. "Well done, Kirei."

"Thank you!" I said, grinning a little wider. I bit into my yams and surprisingly, they were better than I've ever remembered. I glanced around and smiled. No one was really talking; they were all enjoying the feast Kaida, Kurama, and somewhat I put together. I only did small things and that was it, so I didn't really contribute that much.

"Happy Thanksgiving, guys," I said, raising my glass before sipping it. Everyone raised their glasses as well and they sipped their glasses. I stared around and smiled before sipping again. I sighed as Chessy's face flashed through my head and subconsciously, I squeezed Hiei's hand a little tighter, which made him squeezed mine back before his thumb began rubbing it.

After a while, everyone began finishing and Kaida and I were stuck with dishes as Yusuke suggested the guys drink a beer together. I had eyed Hiei at that moment, but of course Kuwabara and Yusuke convinced him to do it. I was about to scold them when they began popping the caps off, but Kaida dragged me off, saying something about men traditions. I was surprised even Kurama joined in.

"Beer is nasty," I complained. "I don't know why they'd want to drink that crap." Kaida laughed and stared over at me as she began drying some of the larger pots and pans. "What?"

"It's only been like two months, but damn, I wish you only had a week left of your pregnancy! I hate this irritability!" I laughed and rolled my eyes, rinsing some of the dishes before setting them in the dish washer's trays.

"It's not that bad, Kaida," I whispered guiltily. I know I was more irritated than usual, but I didn't notice how bad I was sometimes. Like the other day, Yusuke and Kuwabara were bickering over what movie to watch and frankly, I wanted to watch a different once and when they both chose **Blade: Trinity**, I screamed at them and accused them of immaturity and threw the movie out the window so hard that when they found it, it had shattered against a boulder. But hey, I got to watch my movie, which was **Finding Nemo** by the way.

"Yes it is and you know it." I giggled and we finally finished the dishes and headed to the living room to see the boys taking their last sips, except Kurama of course who still had his bottle practically full still. Kaida walked up to him and grabbed his bottle, taking a swig. I rolled my eyes and sat on the arm of the couch, which was beside Hiei. "Kirei's right. Beer is nasty!"

"That's just because you're a girl," Kuwabara stated before laughing along with Yusuke.

"So, bust out the desert!" Yusuke shouted causing me to jump a bit. "I may be full, but I can still eat some pie!" Kaida sighed and I got up, motioning I'd get it. I walked to the kitchen and to the refrigerator, pulling the door open. I pulled out the two pies and set them on the table, opening them up and beginning to cut them into slices.

"Okay! Come get the pies," I yelled and walked away to get plates. Everyone got a slice of pie, beside me, and began eating them. I didn't want any pie since neither sounded good. Usually I'd gorge myself into some pumpkin pie, but smelling it made my stomach twist a little so I didn't dare take a bite.

"You not going to eat some pie?" Yusuke asked, staring over at me. I shook my head. "Why not? Usually you're the first on desert!"

"I just don't feel like it, okay?" I snapped before walking upstairs. I couldn't tell him that pumpkin pie was making me sick because to him that'd be the biggest lie ever. I walked into Hiei's room, which migrated to be mine and his room nowadays, and shut the door behind me and sighing. I hated snapping at everyone, but I couldn't help it. Some things just made me so irritated. I changed into my usual pajamas and sat on the bed, staring at my stomach.

The door opened and shut and I looked up to see Hiei. He walked over to me and sat beside me, staring at me for a moment. "You okay?" he asked cautiously. I sighed. I wasn't only snapping on Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei got the worse of it all.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I mumbled as I leaned into him. Hiei wrapped his arm around my shoulders and rubbed my upper arm, staring down at me. "Pumpkin pie made my stomach churn when I smelt it so I didn't want to risk eating it." Hiei nodded and I looked up, puckering my lips. Hiei leaned down and captured my lips with his. "Happy Thanksgiving." Hiei smirked and I yawned, lowering my head. "I think I'm going to go to bed, Hiei! You can stay down their and visit, but I'm tired."

"Well, when you stormed up here, the girls came over," Hiei muttered. I groaned. The girls, whom were known as Botan, Keiko, and Yukina, were over. I didn't mind Yukina since she wasn't annoying but the other two were so irritating. Botan never shut up and Keiko never stopped trying to control Yusuke, which pissed me off to the fullest before I got pregnant.

"I don't want to deal with those idiots!" Hiei narrowed his eyes at me. "You know who I mean, Hiei. Keiko and Botan are so annoying. I don't need to see them while I'm pregnant!" Hiei chuckled and kissed my forehead before standing. "Hey Hiei?" He looked back at me. "When are you going to tell Yukina?"

"Hn," he hissed before walking out. I sighed and glared at the door. He always avoided that question. I was sick of it. Yukina was nice and every time she was over, she was always bringing up her missing brother. I felt bad for her since I knew who it was and I wasn't allowed to tell. Hiei would kill me if I told Yukina and he wouldn't regret it either.

I laid down and huddled under the covers, yawning a little. I know it was still early, but I couldn't help but feel so tired. I flipped onto my side and instantly, I was asleep.

"Where's Kirei?" Yukina asked as Kaida served her a piece of chocolate pie.

"She went to bed!" Kaida answered, glancing at Hiei who was sitting at his windowsill. "So, what did you three have for Thanksgiving?"

"We had the usual," Keiko answered, cutting off Yukina who just smiled. Kaida nodded. "My mom made her special gravy and it was delicious with the mashed potatoes!"

"Sounds good," Kaida mumbled, not really interested. Botan giggled and shook her head as she bit into her pumpkin pie.

"Yusuke, eat slower! You're going to choke," Keiko nagged. Kaida glanced at her coldly and shook her head as Yusuke rolled his eyes and actually began eating slower. Kaida didn't favor Keiko for how she treated Yusuke at times, but she didn't really know Keiko so she couldn't judge. Kaida cleaned up the pie mess and put the rest away in the refrigerator and walking back to the living room.

"So, what have you all been up to?" Kurama asked as Kaida sat beside him. Botan clasped her hands together, grinning.

"Nothing! We've been thinking that we want to take Kaida and Kirei out for a girls' night!" Kaida frowned. Kirei wouldn't like that. "Wouldn't it be fun? We could all bask in the sun, do our hair and paint our nails!"

"That would be fun," Kurama said, nudging Kaida. "You and Kirei could take a night out. I know us males are driving you crazy."

"You'd have to ask Kirei," Kaida mumbled and Botan grinned wider.

"I will!" Botan ran upstairs and Kaida's eyes widened. Kaida gulped and glanced at Hiei, who was eyeing the top of the stairs. It was a while before Botan came back. "Where's Kirei? And her stuff? Her rooms completely empty!" Kaida flushed and looked around. Someone had to make something up.

"She's been staying in my room!" Yusuke blurted after the air filled with tension. "Her room got destroyed but her anger outburst and she hasn't had the chance to move her stuff back so tonight was her last night."

"She's sleeping with you?!" Keiko snapped, standing up. Yusuke blushed and shook his head. "Oh, right! Like I'm supposed to believe you!"

"I'm not sleeping with her, believe me," Yusuke stated nervously, stealing at glance at Hiei, who was glaring at Keiko with the most evil eyes ever. Kaida chuckled and Keiko huffed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. "Believe me, Keiko! Kirei and I are like brother and sister. I'd kill myself before doing that stuff with her."

"Oh, okay! I can't believe you because you stopped hanging out with me after Kirei came into the picture! Nothing you say will make me believe you, Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Um, he's telling the truth," Kuwabara said, edging into the conversation and glancing at Hiei. Hiei was still glaring at Keiko and Kieko didn't even notice. Kaida looked around and saw Yukina staring between Keiko and Hiei in confusion.

"Oh, shut up, Kuwabara! You're just covering for him," Keiko hollered. Kaida glared over at Keiko and Kurama sighed, shaking his head. "Why couldn't you just tell me, Yusuke? I wouldn't care if you fell in love with someone else but to do it behind my back?!"

"Oh, shut the hell up," Kaida snapped causing Keiko to stare over at her. "Yusuke's telling the truth, you jealous bitch! Kirei wants nothing to with Yusuke like that, trust me. She loves someone else that's none of your business so shut your trap and stop trying to be the center of attention!" Keiko's mouth dropped open and her eyes heated up as she stared at Kaida. "I don't like you now that you accused Kirei of such a low thing so you can either get over yourself or leave!"

"This is none--"

"Keiko, shut up!" Everyone looked up at the stairs and Kirei was standing there, glaring daggers at Yusuke. "If you don't shut up and let me sleep, I'm going to blast your ugly face through the wall, do you understand me?" Keiko nodded, walking back over to Yusuke who was holding in laughter. "I love Yusuke, yes, but not in the way you think I do. He's my brother and that's it! And you're not important enough to cheat on!" Kirei glared once more before vanishing around the corner and the slam of a door rang through the house.

It was silent before Yusuke began laughing, doubling over. Keiko stared at him, bewildered. "Man, I love my friends," he stated before wiping at his eyes, which were watering from how hard he was laughing. Keiko glared at him and walked out of the house, followed by Botan. Yukina bowed to everyone and left as well. "I've never seen Kirei so angry. What was up her butt?"

"Don't worry about it, Yusuke," Kaida mumbled. "Just be glad she saved your ass." Yusuke grinned and plopped onto the couch. "You don't seem too worried that Keiko just stormed out ..."

"Eh, she'll be back. We've been through worse, believe me. And plus, she thinks I like her way more than I really do." Kaida rolled her eyes and watched Hiei get up and walk upstairs. She smiled and shook her head before sitting on the couch beside Kurama once more, who wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Oh, hell yeah! Pokemon's on!" Yusuke shouted, laughing.


	69. The Proposal

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 69:_The Proposal_

* * *

Kaida woke promptly around ten in the morning and she turned over, expecting to see Kurama. She stared around, blankly, when his red head didn't catch her eyes. She sat up, rubbing at her eyes and letting a small yawn emit from her throat. She stood and headed to the connected bathroom, a large yawn causing her to pause her walk. She froze, staring at the mirror and noticing a plain rose sitting up against the mirror. She smiled widely and grabbed it, sniffing it.

Kaida quickly got ready and dressed in plain clothes before walking out of the room and downstairs. She noticed a red head in the kitchen and ran toward him, tapping him on the shoulder. He turned, his emerald eyes sparkling, and smiled at Kaida's hand, which held the single red rose. "Thank you, Kurama," she whispered and smiled wider as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into a hug.

"I have plans for us tonight, okay?" Kaida nodded, staring at him confused. "I have to get it ready, so you probably won't be seeing much of me today." Kaida frowned, but nodded. She had no idea what Kurama was planning, but was very intrigued. Kurama leaned down and pecked her lips softly before giving her a soft smile and walking out of the kitchen. Kaida turned, staring after him and sighed, walking out and watching him walk out the door.

She glanced around and said, "Where is everyone?" As if on cue, Kirei walked downstairs, her stomach rather large. Kaida smiled. She was now five months into her pregnancy and very irritated about it. Almost all day and everyday, she was complaining how Hiei made her fat and didn't care. It was quite funny since they argued in front of everyone every once in a while.

"I swear, if this baby grows anymore ... I'm giving myself a home _C section_!" Kaida laughed and watched Kirei walk into the kitchen before emerging back out with a banana and a bottle of water. "I am so sick of having to sleep on my back and side. Hell, sleeping on my side sucks!" Kaida smiled and stared away from Kirei as she sat on the couch, grunting. "And I hate sitting down. People have to help me get back up."

"Usually the irritation and grumpiness ends sooner than yours, Kirei. You are totally a different case of pregnant," Kaida stated, sitting beside her. Kirei chuckled, grinning widely and sipping at her water. She and Hiei went public about the pregnancy to the team a while ago since Kirei really couldn't hide her stomach as well as she thought she could. Her shirts weren't large enough and neither were Hiei's. And with Hiei's, she had to have a well thought out plan as to why she wasn't wearing her own shirts.

"What can I say? I'm unique!" Kirei stated before taking a bite of her banana and moaning. "I love fruit nowadays."

"I've noticed that." Kaida paused before sighing. "Did Kurama talk to you at all?" Kirei's eyes widened a bit, which Kaida noticed, but she shook her head. "You know something! What is it?"

"Nothing, I swear!" Kirei cleared her throat and flicked the TV on. Kaida narrowed her eyes at Kirei, but Kirei just ate her banana and took sips of her water bottle. Kaida sighed and glanced at the TV to see a rerun of CSI. Not really wanting to watch the same one, Kaida got up and walked out of the living room and out to the back. She breathed in heavily and walked toward the forest, stretching her arms above her head with a slight moan.

Her eyes caught sight of a fuzzy grey squirrel racing toward her, squeaking with every stomp of his tiny feet. "Hey buddy," Kaida murmured, bending low and holding her hand out. The squirrel jumped into her hand and up her arm and nuzzling her ear. Kaida giggled from his whiskers and pet his small head softly with her index finger. "How've you been?" The squirrel squeaked and Kaida smiled, walking deeper into the forest and her eyes glancing around at the birds that flew low just to be in her presence before chirping and taking off toward a branch.

Kaida sighed and she couldn't help but think what Kurama was doing. She wasn't one for being pessimistic, but she couldn't help but think of the bad outcomes. She couldn't help it. It was just happening. She just hoped one thing and that was ... that he wasn't breaking up with her. Kaida loved Kurama, with almost all her heart. And the fact that it was getting close to Valentine's day and she had heard that was also called _Single's Awareness Day_ from Kirei, and from Yusuke and Kuwabara who were getting more and more depressed with every day that got closer to that day.

Kaida ran a hand through her hair before letting the squirrel crawl down her arm and to her hand, squeaking. Kaida bent low and let him scurry off, rushing toward a small burrow and ducking into it. She kept her leisurely pace and stared around, the wind blowing softly through her hair and kissing her face. Kaida sighed and began kicking a small pebble as she walked through the forest.

"Kaida!" she heard in the distance. Kaida turned and groaned. She wanted nothing more than to walk through the forest and manage her thoughts, but obviously they needed her back at the house. She began the walk back to the house and emerged from the forest to see Kirei standing outside. "Kaida!" she squealed. "Want to go with me to get my sonogram? At this one we get to finally see the sex of the baby!" Kaida smiled, nodding.

"Of course I'm going. I want to know the sex." Kirei nodded and motioned with her finger for one minute. Kaida felt bad for Kirei since she had to walk to Koenma's palace since she didn't want Koenma to see her growing stomach, which Koenma would notice right away and instantly know she was pregnant since demons don't really gain weight unless they gorge everyday, nonstop.

"Okay, let's go," Kirei said, walking out. She didn't dare run, Kaida knew that. Kirei was clumsy at times and without Hiei, it'd be very hard to catch herself so she kept to walking and watching every step. Kaida smiled and they began their long walk toward Koenma's palace. "I'm excited to see the sex of the baby!"

"Why isn't Hiei going with you?" Kaida asked as the slight breeze made them feel at ease.

"I don't know. He wasn't in bed with me this morning, but he did leave a note. It said he was out training with Kurama and the other two boys!" Kaida nodded, narrowing her eyes. She was very suspicious now since Kurama didn't seem like he was training today. He wasn't even wearing clothes he could train with. They were more fashionable.

"So, you're not worried or nervous?" Kaida asked, shocked. Kirei was usually the worry wart.

"Hiei wouldn't cheat, Kaida, if that's what you're thinking. He may be a little confusing and hard to read, but I know for a fact and with all my heart he wouldn't cheat on me, especially now that I'm pregnant!" Kaida smiled, nodding. She knew as well Hiei wouldn't cheat, but she didn't mean that in her question. "I hope it's a girl, Kaida! I already have a name picked out!"

"What would you call her?" Kaida asked, grinning. Kirei blushed and shrugged.

"I was thinking of naming her Minami." Kaida smiled. "It means _beautiful love _and that's what Hiei and I have together."

"That's really cute, Kirei! Have you even asked Hiei about names?" Kirei shook her head, giggling. Kaida laughed and stared at her friend, intrigued. She was so confident in herself and so defiant with Hiei at times. Kaida loved it. "What will you name the baby if it's a boy?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't even thought of it," Kirei whispered as they walked into the palace and toward the hospital wing. "But I have a feeling it's a girl." Kaida nodded and looked over to see the female doctor walking out and smiling widely at Kirei.

"Kirei! Oh, where's Hiei?" the doctor asked, peering at Kaida curiously. Kirei sighed.

"He and the boys had a day out today! I didn't even tell him I was finding out the sex. If I did, he'd probably show up, but he can just read my mind to find out." The doctor laughed a bit, nodding. "Usual position?" Kaida stared at Kirei confused, but she just laughed and walked to a bed, lying down and positioning. "Come over here, Kaida! This is the monitor Dr. Patricks uses to see my baby!"

"Okay, let's find that baby of yours, Kirei!" Dr. Patricks stated, putting some kind of lotion on Kirei's stomach and rolling a hand held device over it. "There it is," the doctor sang as a small baby appeared on the screen. Kaida smiled. "Wow, it's progressing nicely. Your baby is almost fully developed."

"It's so cute," Kaida purred, smiling. Kirei smiled and Dr. Patricks smiled.

"I can tell the gender of the baby. Would you like to know?" Kaida looked at Kirei and saw her biting her bottom lip, her eyes sparkling before she nodded. "Well, from the looks of it, it's going to be a **boy**!" Kaida smiled but frowned when she looked at Kirei's sad face. "Let me guess, Kirei, you wanted a girl?"

"Well, yeah! I wanted her to be a girly and I can dress her up while making her a tomboy also!" Kirei whined. Dr. Patricks laughed.

"That's to be expected. When the mother of a child wishes for a certain gender so much, the majority of the time it turns out to be the opposite!" Kirei frowned. "If you and Hiei have another child, just not think of the gender so much." Kirei nodded. "Now, let's check things over." Kaida didn't watch that process. She didn't want to watch something like that until she was pregnant herself, which probably wouldn't be for a long, long time.

The check up ended quicker than Kaida thought and Kaida and Kirei left soon, getting home very quickly. "You aren't a tad bit excited about having a boy?" Kirei sighed, but nodded as Kaida shut the door behind them.

"Yeah, but a girl would've been fun." Kaida nodded and wrapped her arm around Kirei's shoulder, grinning. Kirei began laughing and sighed. "I guess it'll be fun to have a son! Now I just have to find a name for him! Hey, I'm going to go do that!" Kaida nodded and watched Kirei walk upstairs. Kaida glanced at the clock and frowned. It was getting close to three and still she had no word about the boys and what they were doing and how Kurama was. She knew he wasn't just training; he would've just told her so.

"We're back," she heard and whirled around, excited. She frowned upon seeing Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. Yusuke avoided her look and walked to the couch, huddling down and flicking through the channels. Kuwabara looked around, inconspicuous style, and sat beside Yusuke, pretending to be interested in the shows flicking by. Hiei was the only normal one; he just walked upstairs and vanished behind the corner. Kaida blinked, confused.

"Where's Kurama?" she asked, to no one in particular, but no one answered even though Yusuke and Kuwabara looked up at her when she spoke. "Oh, come on! Tell me!" Kaida walked toward them, but they got up, walking away from her. "What's the big secret? Tell me, damn it!"

"It's not nice to push secrets out of people, Kaida." Kaida gasped and turned around, her eyes seeing her red headed lover. Kurama smiled and motioned for her to come. "Come on. Let's get going." Kaida smiled and nodded, walking toward him and letting him take her hand, leading her outside. The door shut behind her and she smiled up at Kurama.

"So am I going to know what you were doing or is it a never ending secret?" Kurama smiled, but didn't answer. "I take it it's a secret."

"You'll find out, Kaida, promise," Kurama stated. "Just be patient." Kaida nodded and he led her through the forest, weaving through the trees and glancing back at her every now and then. Kaida stared at him, her eyes narrowed slightly. She was wondering just what he was up to. "Just a little more, Kaida," Kurama said, smiling back at her. Kaida nodded and after a while, Kurama turned to her and reached behind him, pulling out a red bandanna.

Kaida let him tie it around her eyes and let him take her hands, leading her forward. Kaida's eyes were looking around in the slight darkness the bandanna gave her and smiled as Kurama told her when to step and when to step down. After a while, Kurama cupped her cheek and said, "Keep your eyes closed, okay?" Kaida nodded and Kaida closed her eyes as Kurama pulled the bandanna off of her face. He pushed her forward lightly and then smiling. "Okay, open."

Kaida opened her eyes and gasped. Before her was a beautiful scene. It was Kirei's stream, but it had a different sense to it. There was a small picnic blanket with two candles and a small basket in the middle. There were two plates and some roses on one plate. "Oh my god, Kurama!" Kaida gasped and he led her to the blanket, sitting her down and smiling. "Is this where you were at all day?" Kurama nodded. "It's so beautiful ..."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said, sitting and smiling over at her. Kaida smiled wider and he opened the basket. "I got cooked some chicken alfredo and some salad." Kaida smiled as he began dealing it out after Kaida picked up the dozen of roses that were sitting for her. She sniffed them and set them aside as Kurama poured some liquid. "It's sprite, not wine." Kaida laughed as Kurama blushed faintly.

"So, can I ask why you're doing this, Kurama? Is today something special?" Kurama shook his head, shrugging.

"No. I just thought I'd make a special dinner for you," he stated, smiling. Kaida smiled back and sipped at her sprite.

Kaida and Kurama stayed out there for hours and dark came quickly, causing the candles to flicker in the darkness and creating a very romantic feeling. Kaida soon noticed that Kurama was getting very nervous and different. "This was really great, Kurama," Kaida said finally, smiling. She was having a blast. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time.

"Kaida, you know that I love you, right?" Kaida smiled, nodding, but she couldn't help but think something's wrong and her heart began thumping. Kirei told her the ways of a relationship and when a guy said that, it usually didn't mean a good thing. "And you're the best woman I've ever been with!" Kaida nodded, her heart pounding even more in her chest.

Kurama dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Kaida dropped her glass, her eyes widening. She knew what that meant even before meeting Kirei. "And I couldn't imagine my life without you! So, Kaida, will you please marry me?" Kaida's eyes welled with tears and she shot over the cloth, hugging him.

"Of course, Kurama!" she exclaimed, staring into his eyes and pressing her lips firmly against his. Kurama smiled and laughed as she held her hand out. He slipped on a beautiful golden band ring with a small diamond on her ring finger. "I love you so much, Kurama," she whispered.

"I love you too, Kaida," Kurama stated, hugging her tightly and kissing the side of her head. Kaida felt so happy, it almost felt like a dream. She knew it wasn't, but it felt like one.


	70. The Pregnancy

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 70:_The Pregnancy_

* * *

"He's so adorable," Kaida muttered, leaning over me and peering down at the bundle in my arms. I smiled and looked up at the fire youkai beside me, whose hand was resting softly on the baby's head. It was a long hard labor and I was so tired, but seeing Hiei and my baby made it feel so much better. He was so beautiful. He had dark crimson eyes that were a shade darker than Hiei's and a thin layer of dark hair on his perfectly round head. I had to do a caesarean since my birth canal didn't expand like it was supposed to do so the doctor didn't want to risk anything since my mother died of giving birth.

"What are you going to name him?" Kurama asked, peering down at the baby as well. Everyone was inside: Kurama, Kaida, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. And of course Hiei and me. It was mandatory for the father and mother to be in there. I shrugged as Hiei's hand began rubbing the sleeping baby's head. He was so peaceful and looked so beautiful.

I looked up at Hiei, questioning him with my eyes and he answered, "We were thinking Aiko." I smiled and peered down at my baby boy, smiling wider.

"Aiko? As in _beautiful love_?" Kuwabara muttered. I nodded, not thinking about it, and ran my thumb over Hiei's hand, which was still rubbing the baby's soft head. "Who's going to be the godparents?"

"Well, since we can only have two," I began before sighing. "We haven't really asked them yet, but ... we were thinking Kaida and Kurama!" Kaida gasped and I stared up at her. "If you'd have it."

"Are you kidding me?! I'd love to have it!" Kaida squealed and wrapped her arms around my neck. Kurama smiled and I smiled back at him as I used my one free hand to hug Kaida back. Kaida pulled back and I motioned for Kurama to give me a hug, which he did. I looked over and saw Yusuke pouting.

"Don't be that way, Yusuke," I laughed. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the next in line after Kurama and Kaida!" Yusuke grinned cheekily. I smiled and a knock came at the door before the nurse walked in, smiling. I hoped she wasn't taking my Aiko away from me. I knew they put babies in a nursery to make sure everything's alright the first night, but I fell so in love with Aiko when I first saw him.

"Excuse me, but I have to ask you all to leave. I have to ask the mother and father some personal questions and visiting hours are coming to an end," she muttered. Kaida hugged me first before everyone walked over to hug me as well before they all walked out, the nurse smiling at us. "Dr. Patricks asked me to come in and file the birth certificate. I'll just ask you some questions." I nodded and Hiei sat on the edge of the bed, still staring down at little Aiko.

"So I heard the baby's name is Aiko," the nurse said and I nodded to confirm it. "Is it going to have the father's last name or did you make up a new one?" I saw Hiei staring at me, almost confused but also questioning as well.

"Aiko Remi Jaganshi," I mumbled, nodding. "That's correct." Hiei smirked and continued to rub little Aiko's head. The nurse nodded and began jotting something down on her clip board as I stared up at Hiei. It was like he didn't think I'd have the baby have his last name.

"I didn't ..." he whispered. I groaned. He could read my mind again. That was the only good thing about the pregnancy. Somehow the baby put a mind barrier around my head, which was weird since the baby was basically full fire demon. Dr. Patricks was really confused since I was the elemental maiden and Hiei was a fire demon so she thought it'd be half and half, but I had to explain to her that to be an elemental maiden, some kind of force gives it to unborn babies. She got it eventually and proclaimed the baby almost full fire demon. I kind of knew that would happen since I would've been a fire demon anyways, well ... half a fire demon since my father was that.

"Do you know the godparents?" she asked, peering over at me. I nodded and told her the answer. She asked me a lot more questions and when she finished, I was even more exhausted. "I'll give you guys a few more minutes with baby Aiko before I have to take him to the nursery and give the mother some resting time," the nurse said, smiling and walking out. Instantly, Hiei was leaning over the baby in pure amazement.

"What? You didn't think something can be so cute with your _DNA_ in it?" Hiei glared at me and I began laughing a bit. "You know I'm joking, Hiei." I puckered my lips and Hiei leaned down, pecking me softly. I smiled and stared down at baby Aiko, whose eyes were wide open and staring directly at me. "Hi there, baby Aiko! I'm your mama!" Hiei chuckled and ran his hand over my sweaty head. My hair was still damp about my rigorous labor before the caesarean. I hated that part. It was so painful and I felt bad for Hiei's hand. I squeezed the hell out of it. If he wasn't as strong as he was, I would've broken his hand in two.

It was a few more minutes before the nurse came back in and smiled, "Hey, we're going to feed the baby now!" I nodded and she smiled, glancing at Hiei as he shifted and then watched me as I pulled the special gown down and began breast feeding. I have to say this is the thing I disliked the most. It felt weird and it kind of hurt. I did that for a while before concealing myself again and smiling down at Aiko, who was blinking tiredly. I was excited to take him home since he didn't seem like a fussy baby like Chessy was when she was born.

"Very good, Kirei! Now, we're going to give you time to rest, okay? Hiei, you can stay in here with her if you'd like." Hiei nodded very briefly and the nurse slowly scooped baby Aiko up, walking out and giving me a reassuring smile before the door closed.

"Don't worry, Kirei, I read her mind! She's just going to take Aiko to the nursery, as she said," Hiei stated, running his hand over my hair. I smiled at him, thankfully and he smirked back. "Now just rest, onna. I can tell you're exhausted and I don't need to read your mind to know that." I nodded and got myself comfortable before tilting my head over and yawning, almost instantly falling asleep.

Hiei watched Kirei sleep before walking to the small armchair in the corner and sitting down, sighing and watching her sleep. He couldn't help but think she looked so peaceful after having such a strenuous act. He couldn't believe how quick the last nine months went by. He couldn't believe how radiate Kirei looked through the entire thing as well, except during the times when she was yelling at him.

Hiei bent his head back and couldn't help but strain back a yawn as tiredness washed over him. Aiko's face flashed into his mind and a smirk lit onto his face. He felt the same as Kirei. He never knew he could love something so quickly, especially something so small and defenseless. He knew the next couple months would be aggravating and irritating because he heard tales about people who have children. He heard that babies never stopped crying and when they wanted something, they'd cry over and over again.

Hiei began dozing and his head bounced as he tried keeping himself awake. Kirei was awake almost all night for the past week before giving labor since she couldn't sleep comfortably. And hours before this Kirei had woken him up at like three in the morning, moaning in pain and smacking him in the chest and yelling at him to hurry as he tried to gather her clothes.

He groaned and breathed in heavily as his eyes slanted. He wanted a real night's rest for once and maybe a chance to sleep in, but he knew that wouldn't happen for a while unless Aiko is one of the rare babies that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were explaining to Hiei as Kirei's due date neared. And still, Koenma didn't know about Kirei's pregnancy since they always made an excuse about why Kirei couldn't come and it was usually sickness or she was having really bad menstrual cramps, which worked all the time since Koenma shined on having Kirei on the team.

Hiei completely dozed off after awhile and the room was quiet, except for Kirei heavy breathing and Hiei's soft, barely audible breathing.

I smiled as Hiei and I walked into the house, baby Aiko resting against my chest in a small blanket type thing. I didn't know what they were called but I guessed a baby canister since it wasn't a baby carriage or a carrier, it was a blanket the hospital gave me to wrap over my chest to hold baby Aiko on the way home. Hiei was carrying my black duffel bag and he set that down to shut the door and stare around.

"Baby Aiko," Kaida said excitedly. She got up and walked over to me, pulling the blanket back a bit to see Aiko's sleeping face, which was drooling quite a bit. I smiled and Kaida squealed. "Babies are so cute but I have to say, Hiei and you make one fine looking baby." I blushed, laughing and glanced at Hiei to see his cheeks tinted pink as he dug his hands into his pockets. "Oh, Kirei, we all have a surprise for you!" I looked at her confused. "Come on! It took us all night and day to do it. We were just thankful that you came home kind of late or we wouldn't have finished."

Kaida coaxed me upstairs and Hiei followed, as did everyone else. I looked around confused and stared at Hiei, but he just shrugged as we made our way down the hallway to my old room. Kaida smiled and pushed the doors open, revealing a very large room. I didn't remember it being that large. "We broke the wall down, from the guest room and made it so you and the baby could be in the same room," Yusuke explained. "We know it won't be permanent and you'll probably move out, but we thought we'd give you enough space to do all the necessities needed."

"Awe, thanks guys! This is so great! I love it." There was a king sized bed in the center, but shifted a bit to the left, which had black and red sheets and comforters on it. There was a bureau against the wall toward the hallway and a closet near it, filled with Hiei's and my clothes but they were separated and neatly placed in drawers and hangers. The other side of the room was decorated with koi fish and goldfish, which were painted on the wall with an oak crib and a matching changing table. There were tons of toys and stuffed animals on that side of the wall and it was matted with very soft foam that I'd love to just fall onto.

There was always tons of unwrapped presents around the dresser areas and outfits were hanging on the small closet and small tiny shoes. I ogled at the cute baby stuff and I walked over to it, my eyes watering. "Thank you guys," I choked. "This is beautiful." I rushed to them and hugged them all, thanking them each personally. I couldn't believe they'd do something like this for me.

"You forgot someone." I looked behind everyone to see none other than Koenma. I blushed and looked around, confused. "Kirei, don't. I have known since basically day one. I know why you hid it from me so don't fret! I understand. Just make sure you keep good care of baby Aiko!" I smiled and walked forward, hugging Koenma. "It's not easy lugging this stuff from the ningenkai without being suspicious or people staring because it's all males picking it up, with the exception of Kaida!"

"I love all of it, I really do!" I whispered, smiling. "But right now, I want to get baby Aiko settled and get another hour or so of sleeping, do you all mind?" Everyone basically screamed _no_ and began heading out, even Koenma who snagged a hug before he left. Hiei shut the door after everyone left and I smiled at him as I walked to the crib, staring into it to see a small blanket with a sewn on koi fish and a very soft looking pillow. I unwrapped Aiko, being extra careful, and then laying Aiko into the crib, covering him as he stirred and instantly fell right back to sleep.

I turned to Hiei and smiled. My stomach hurt just a tad, but it was feeling better than it was a couple hours ago. I have my demon blood to thank for that. I really do love being a demon nowadays. Hiei picked me up and walked to our new bed. He set me into it and laid beside me, playing with my hair and sighing. "What are you thinking?" I asked, staring into his eyes.

"Nothing much, just how much I love you," he mumbled. I smiled widely and leaned up, kissing him. He smirked and laid down on his back before pulling me to his chest and running his hand over my hair and back, making me even drowsier.

"I hope Aiko's not a crying one," I mumbled and Hiei chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I could use a good night's sleep ..." but after that I was completely passed out. Hiei stared down at me as I fell asleep and smiled slightly, pushing my hair out of my face and sighing. He glanced over at the crib, which was only a couple yards away, and smirked. He couldn't help but think his love was lying on his chest and his son was lying in the crib, both sound asleep.


	71. Kurama's and Kaida's Wedding

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 71: _The Wedding_

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Koenma said, smiling between Kaida and Kurama. I smiled, standing behind Kaida, holding baby Aiko who was now getting pretty big and growing quite a lot of dark black hair. Kaida was wearing a beautiful dress that had a corset type of top with a very simple skirt. Her veil had little rhinestones on the edges and her shoes matched her veil perfectly. "You may kiss the bride," Koenma said, grinning from ear to ear. Kurama lifted Kaida's veil and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

I yelled out, unable to clap because of baby Aiko in my arms and Kaida smiled, turning to me. It looked quite odd really. Botan, Yukina, and I were the bridesmaids and the boys were Kurama's. The crowd was filled with ogres that worked for Koenma, who were all clapping for the newlyweds. Kurama smiled happily at Kaida and I smiled. I thought they were the cutest couple since they waited so long to do anything and were the first to get married. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get married.

Kurama and Kaida began walking back down the aisle and I met up with Hiei in the middle, smiling up at him as Aiko let out a soft giggle. He had learned to smile and giggle and hold up his own head and everyday I loved him more. He could crawl now, which I thought was amazing, and was beginning to teach himself how to walk. I just wished he'd hurry up and learn how to go to the bathroom on the toilet and I was excited to know what word would be his first.

Kurama paused and picked up Kaida, smiling and walking toward a small horse drawn carriage. Koenma had arranged for them to go to a secluded area in the forest and the reception was being held in the grand room in Koenma's palace, which Kaida didn't want. She wanted it in the living room of home since she only wanted humans there and no ogres, but Koenma insisted so she let him. Oh, and Koenma was sending Kaida and Kurama to Paris, France for their honeymoon, which I was jealous about.

I glanced at Hiei and we made our way to the palace, Aiko reaching up to play with Hiei's hair, which he had grown so fascinated with. Hiei didn't mind and sometimes, he'd purposely put his head down, letting Aiko play with his soft hair.

I stared ahead and sighed. I was so jealous that Kaida got married to her loved one and here I was, raising a child with my loved one. It wasn't fair, even though I loved Aiko and Hiei to death. I still wished I had a small ring on my finger. I knew deep down it would never happen since I don't think Hiei would ever want to get married because that would mean it would be harder for him to leave if he had to bolt.

"Settle down, Aiko," I mumbled, shifting Aiko onto my other hip as he giggled, playing with my earrings. I smiled at him and Hiei chuckled, kissing my temple. Hiei was more excited nowadays since Aiko showed he was a fire demon. Just the other day he had slammed his hands down in a tantrum and set a fire, which I had to put out with my water powers. But Hiei loved the idea that his baby boy was learning his fire powers before he learned how to talk or walk, which was a typical male, I think.

We made it to the grand room and I looked around. Koenma decorated the room very beautifully. It had banisters and roses all over the place and a table lining the wall with foods and condiments on it, plus drinks. Yusuke wrapped his arm around my shoulders and smiled, "So, when are you and Hiei going to get hitched?" I frowned and looked over at Hiei, who averted his eyes away, focusing on Aiko, who somehow crawled into his arms.

"We're not," I muttered, causing Yusuke to frown. I frowned as well and walked to the tables, grabbing a glass and pouring me a glass of wine. I had grown a liking to wine since I had to taste every wine Kaida picked out. I don't know why she wanted wine since we were all underage, but it was her wedding. I sipped at it and Hiei walked up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me to his chest. I hugged him, still sipping my wine, and Aiko giggled, rubbing my head. I smiled up at the baby and he smiled down before giggling madly.

"It seems we made a giggler," Hiei whispered. I smiled. I had known that. I was a giggle maniac at times and that's where Aiko got it from. "You know, Kirei, you shouldn't be drinking wine ..."

"I don't care," I mumbled, finishing my glass and going for another. Hiei pulled the glass out of my hand and tossed it aside, narrowing his eyes at me. I frowned and he pulled me away from the table. I don't know why he was so mad about it. It's just wine. In Italy, they say wine is good everyday. The doors busted open, pulling me from my thoughts, and I saw Kaida and Kurama strolling in. Kaida was in Kurama's arms and they were both beaming with love. _I was so jealous_.

Kaida made Kurama put her down and rushed toward me, her high heels clicking against the floor. She pulled me into her arms and sighed, "Kirei! I am so happy." I smiled and nodded. I could tell how she hasn't stopped grinning from the ceremony. "I loved this wedding. Small and simple, which is great!"

"Yeah, it was beautiful," I mumbled and Kaida smiled, rushing off to find her husband, probably. I frowned and looked to Hiei, who was setting Aiko on a chair and bending low to him. I know I should be completely happy because I have a baby and a man who loved me, but I wanted something more. I wanted a wedding so I can shine and look pretty for a day. Lately, I've been wearing nothing but grey sweatpants and a large overgrown shirt, usually Hiei's. It was too hectic with Aiko to wear nice, form fitting clothes that I had to worry about falling down or rising up when I went to bend low to get Aiko from the ground or if I was playing with him or if I just wanted to fall against my bed and fall asleep.

I heard a clanking noise and I went to my seat, sitting and taking Aiko into my lap as Hiei sat beside me. I stared up and saw Yusuke getting up, raising his glass, grinning. "A toast to the newlyweds!" he announced and everyone raised their glasses, as did I. I took a sip and Yusuke sighed. "I met Kurama on a mission and, I think, I was sent to kill him, but I'm not sure. It was so long ago. I can't remember details but he's an amazing guy. Now, Kaida, we were sent out on a mission to capture her and Kirei was the one who brought her in. Man, no one trusted her but Kirei. That was pretty hectic. Eventually, everyone grew to love Kaida like family and here she is, marrying the best man in the world, Kurama!" He raised his glass and everyone else did, cheering. I sipped at my glass and frowned.

Kaida smiled up at Yusuke as Kurama shook hands with him. I knew I had to give a toast now, since I was the maid of honor. Hiei was the best man, but he refused to give a toast so Yusuke volunteered. I gave Aiko to Hiei and stood, smiling and staring down at Kaida, who was to my right. "Yusuke's right. Kaida's loved and part of the family. She's my sister, I swear. Yusuke may have met them differently, but I met Kurama when they were trying to drag my sorry ass to Koenma!" Everyone laughed and Kaida grinned. "At the time, I was the only girl in the house and man, did that feel weird. I felt so alone and then Kaida came alone and joined the team and instantly, we clicked. I believe there's no better couple in the world than these two! I love you both," I stated, smiling. Kaida stood and wrapped her arms around me, whispering thanks in my ear. I smiled and hugged her back before taking my seat again.

The party kicked off after that and Kaida's and Kurama's large cake came rolling out. I ogled at it and my stomach growled. I loved cake and Kaida ordered the best. It was white cake with strawberry filling and white frosting that had red roses. The roses were Kurama's idea, no joke. He suggested them and I had argued with him that blue roses would be cuter.

Kaida and Kurama smiled at each other and stood, staring at the cake. I smiled and they cut each other a slice, smiling at each other once more. Kaida reached up, about to feed Kurama the cake, but instead of setting it into his mouth gently, she shoved it into his face, laughing. Kurama laughed and shoved his piece into her face as well. I smiled and shook my head. Kaida and Kurama embraced, kissing each other and I stared at Aiko, who was currently chewing on Hiei's tie, which made Hiei stare shocked at.

They began handing out cake slices and I began eating mine, sharing with Aiko who instantly loved the taste, making soft moaning noises to indicate he wanted more. I laughed every time and I couldn't help but notice Hiei's eyes. They held an emotion I never thought I'd see in his eyes: sadness. I looked at him, frowning, and he looked away, sighing. I narrowed my eyes, still feeding Aiko some cake, but when he looked back, they were his normal, distanced eyes. I sighed and kissed Aiko's forehead, causing him to giggle and pucker his lips, which I kissed, making a kissing noise.

Aiko began laughing and I saw Kaida and Kurama walk out after Koenma announced, "Now the husband and wife will share their first dance together." Their song began playing and I sighed, staring back at Aiko. I wanted so badly to dance with Hiei, but he doesn't dance. I knew that already because Kaida wanted us to take dance lessons with her and Kurama, but he refused no matter how much I tried to persuade him.

Soon, everyone was out there, dancing, except Hiei and I. I wanted so badly to dance, but Hiei didn't dance. Even Yusuke was dancing with Botan, which I thought was hilarious since they were the least likely ever. Kuwabara was dancing with Yukina, smiling happily, which Hiei glared at. He still hated seeing them together since he wasn't too fond of Kuwabara. The happiest looking couple was Kaida and Kurama; their foreheads were pressing against each other's and they were grinning, kissing each other randomly.

I looked away and focused on Aiko, who was making faces into the plates, which had a mirror effect. I laughed and shook my head, picking him up and causing him to stand on my legs as he giggled. "Dance, Aiko," I said, moving his body. He got the motion and began bouncing on his knees, causing me to laugh. He was so cute at times. No one would believe me I had this baby with Hiei since Aiko was so happy all the time.

After a while, Aiko got cranky and I couldn't get him to settle down. "We have to take him home," I mumbled to Hiei, who nodded. I didn't want to leave, but Aiko was being fussy. I got up, pushing Aiko to my chest as he began crying. He was probably tired. I walked up to Kaida and was about to say something, but someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Yusuke.

"Hey, you can't leave without dancing with me!" he stated, grinning. I frowned.

"I want to, Yusuke, but Aiko's being fussy!" Hiei walked up and took Aiko from me, sighing.

"Stay here, Kirei. I'll take Aiko home!" I frowned, but nodded. I didn't want to Hiei to go, no matter how sad I still was when he was here. Yusuke grabbed my hand and we began dancing.

"Kirei, I'm worried about you and Hiei," Yusuke stated, spinning me in a circle. I frowned. No doubt the house realized how unhappy Hiei and I were getting. We weren't fighting, but we weren't always kissing and holding hands like we were when Aiko first came home. Hiei was so public then, but nowadays, we just kiss before bed, sometimes more.

"We're on different pages right now," I admitted. And we were. Hiei didn't want to get married, I don't think, and I did. I wanted to get married so badly. I didn't want to have to explain to Aiko why my last name wasn't the same as his father's and his own and why Kaida had a ring on her finger and I didn't. It would be too hard to explain.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked as we danced in the old circle that everyone dances in.

"I want to get married," I mumbled and instantly, understanding flashed over Yusuke's face as he hugged me. "I want to so badly and today just made it even worse. Aiko is great. I love him so much. I couldn't ask for better, but I want Hiei to really show me he loves me. When Aiko was first born, I was so in love with Hiei, but now...I'm not so much." Yusuke sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around me, still dancing, but I was shoved to his chest, which helped me a lot for some reason.

"Kirei, I know Hiei loves you with all his heart. I can see it in him. I've never seen Hiei so happy!" I frowned. "I think he wants to get married with you, but since you just had Aiko and your life is pretty much on fast forward, he doesn't want it to go at light speed." I frowned even more as Yusuke and I pulled apart slightly. "I thought for sure you and Hiei would've moved out by now."

"Yeah, me too, but there's not many places we could go. We have to stay in the Makai or the Reikai! I would like to live in the Ningenkai, so I can send Aiko to school there, but I don't think that will happen." Yusuke frowned. "In that realm, I was proclaimed a murderer and I don't need to fake my own death and have it posted so Aiko sees and gets confused and doesn't trust me. Aiko's smart, but he doesn't tell the difference between that stuff. He's too young."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Koenma could have your house built, Kirei. You know Koenma would do that!" I frowned. Koenma would do that, but I didn't want to ask that of someone. It was too much of a burden. "Oh, look! Kaida wants your attention," Yusuke said before I could say anything else. I turned, only to be embraced by Kaida, who squealed. I smiled and hugged her back, not being able to show how truly happy I was for her.

"Kirei, I ... Kirei, what's wrong?" she asked, her eyes seeing my gloomy face. I smiled, trying to break it.

"Don't worry about it, okay? It's your wedding day and soon to be wedding night, I don't want to burden you!" Kaida frowned. "I'm serious. I might tell you when you get back from your honeymoon!" Kaida nodded before hugging me again. "I'm happy for you and Kurama!"

"Thank you, Kirei. That means a lot!" Kaida said, smiling. "Give love to Aiko for me!" I nodded. "Kurama and I are going to head off to Paris! I'll see you in a week!" I nodded and she kissed both my cheeks, giggling. "That's how they greet over there! I'm so excited. I've never been to Paris!" I laughed and waved her off as she ran outside, people waving toward her. I sighed and thought real hard about home.

I opened my eyes and saw myself standing outside the door. I had mastered the air traveling ability to profession and used it most of the time, if I didn't want to walk. I walked inside and Hiei was pacing, holding a screaming Aiko. I frowned and walked forward. He shoved Aiko into my arms and grumbled. "Take him! I can't ... take that crying anymore."

"Take it easy, Hiei! He's just upset," I mumbled and Hiei rolled his eyes, sighing to calm himself down. "I'll go try to settle him down," I whispered, walking upstairs with a crying Aiko in my arms, whose face was puffy and red and his eyes blood shot from his tears. I walked into our room and began making shushing sounds, rubbing his back, but he didn't stop. I set him on the changing table and tried changing him, but that didn't work either.

I tried feeding him, but that didn't work either. I found myself crying and Aiko's screams got louder as I set him in the crib, gripping the edge of the crib, biting my lower lip to keep my own tears back. "Please stop crying, Aiko," I mumbled, cupping his face as he began taking deep, rapid breaths, staring around and his tears falling still. "Please, Aiko." The door opened and I looked over to see Hiei. "He's not settling down! Try that fire trick you did that one time," I choked. Hiei stared at me, questioningly, and I motioned to Aiko, rubbing at my eyes.

Hiei did this trick with fire that always amazed Aiko and it always worked on making him stop crying. Hiei did the trick, his back to me, and I sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Aiko's screams and cries were silenced and I looked over to see Hiei lying him down, covering him up with the blankets. I got up and walked out, sighing. Hiei was a wonderful father; he really was. I was just a mediocre mother though.

"You're way more than mediocre, Kirei," Hiei said, shutting the door behind him and slipping his arms around my shoulders and kissing the side of my head. I sighed and leaned into him. This was about as passionate as it got. "Kirei, are you happy?" Hiei asked. I know he's been reading my mind, but he's never said anything.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have a baby and a boyfriend ..." I muttered, shoving Hiei off of me. "It's the perfect life. Oh and we're still living with the gang. Don't have our own house! No! That would be stupid." Hiei sighed, staring away from me. "Hiei, when are you going to ask me to marry you?" That caught him off guard by the way his head snapped up, his eyes wide. "I love you. You love me. We have a baby. Isn't that the perfect incentive to marry me?"

"Kirei, don't!"

"Don't what, Hiei? Bring up the fact that you don't want to be tied down in case the whole baby thing gets too much for you?" Hiei glared at me. "Do you plan on skipping out on me, Hiei? Is that it?"

"No, you know I wouldn't, Kirei!" I scoffed, glaring at him.

"I used to know that, Hiei!" He gasped, staring at me shocked. "I'm not even sure you love me anymore. You never mutter it anymore. You used to tell me it at least once a week. It's been six months since we brought Aiko home and you have only said you loved me four times!" Hiei stared away from me. "Please, tell me now that you love me. Let me know," I said, tears falling down my face as I began crying.

"You know I do," Hiei said, sharply. I let out a sob and bit my lower lip.

"Why can't you say it?" I asked softly. Hiei sighed. "Do you even want to be a part of this anymore, Hiei?" He didn't answer as I stared at him. "Just let me know you don't. I'll just move out and become a single 16-year old mother and eventually have to give up Aiko because I can't raise him on my own."

"I would never skip out on my son," Hiei hissed.

"Then show me that." I walked passed him and pushed the door open, but he grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his chest.

"I would never want to leave you, Kirei," he mumbled, gripping me tightly. "I love you and Aiko way too much and that's scaring me." I frowned, hugging him back. "I never thought I could love something so much and yet ... here I am." I sighed and was slightly shocked. All he had to do was say the three word sentence, not a whole mushy part. I was shocked he was saying this. It was Hiei for _god's sake_. "That's why I'm saying it. I want you to know that I'll always love you."

"I know, Hiei ... it's just hard to believe sometimes." Hiei sighed and kissed my forehead before running his hand through my hair and lowering his head, kissing me softly. I kissed back and he pushed me against the wall, his lips capturing mine and our tongues instantly entwining. I was feeling so overwhelmed. These fiery kisses he was giving me were making me feel so high right now. His hands ran up my sides and I sighed into the kiss. He backed us up into Kaida's and Kurama's room and shut the door, making me walk toward their bed. We fell onto it and his hands worked at taking my shirt off.


	72. Code Law 14

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 72: _Code Law 14_

* * *

"Kirei?" I stirred and groaned, flipping over and curling into a ball. "Elemental Maiden?" My eyes fluttered open and I peered around, groggily. I saw two people clad in white robes and seemingly to glow faintly. I ignored them and turned away from them, curling back into fetal position. "Maiden, we must speak with you. Please awaken." I groaned, angrily and sat up, staring over. I saw their eyes widen and they shielded away and I looked down to see myself naked.

"Oh, shit," I stuttered, pulling my white sheet up. I looked at the sheet and then around, gasping. I was still in Kaida's and Kurama's room. _That's right! Hiei and me had sex in this room!_ I thought before blushing. I looked at the two people and narrowed my eyes. One had long graceful blond hair that was almost florescent and silvery eyes with some sort of black tattoo on her face while the other girl had a more edgy look to her with wavy brunette hair and healthy green eyes. I couldn't help but think they were some sort of elements.

"Maiden, we are the goddesses of earth and air," the brunette said. I nodded, staring at them confusedly. "My name's Aurora while my sister's name is Rory!" I urged them to continue as I stood, gathering my clothes around the bed as I dragged the sheet with me. I made a mental note to make the bed later. "Maiden, please pay attention."

"I am," I snapped before sighing. "I'm multitasked; I can do multiple things at once, trust me." Aurora was just about to speak, but Aiko's crying caught my ears and I sighed. "I have to attend to him. I'm sorry. You can wait in the hallway for me if it's urgent!" I walked out before they could say anything, still dragging Kaida's and Kurama's sheets. I made another mental note to wash it.

"Hey there, boy," I said, peering down at Aiko who was sitting, his face tear stained. "Did you get scared about not seeing mommy and daddy in the room?" I asked, pulling him up and setting him on my hip. "We're fine. We just slept somewhere else." Aiko gripped me hard and I smiled, kissing him tenderly and setting him down in the crib and smiling. "I have to get dressed and then I'll tend to you, okay, buddy?" Aiko seemed to understand and I walked to my closet, pulling out some clothes. It consisted of a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top that matched the white fold top of the yoga pants. I pulled my hair into a small, yet messy ponytail and walked back to Aiko, who was staring up and his eyes gleamed as he saw me.

"I told you I would be back," I said, picking him up and walking out and jumping from the two supposed goddesses out in the hallway. "Holy hell, you scared me." They just started at me. "What's this about if you truly are goddesses? Have I broken a rule or something?"

"Yes, you have," Aurora stated. I looked at her, narrowing my eyes. "You broke code law 14. An elemental maiden is not allowed to bear children unless she has married!" I sighed, walking away from them. "Do not take this lightly, Kirei! If you weren't the most powerful, we would have taken you in sooner and we had to wait until your child was able to live off breast milk."

"It's the rules, Kirei," Rory backed up. I stared between them, disbelieving what they were saying. I had broken rules I've never learned and they were thinking about punishing me for it?? That's unfair. It's unjust.

"So you're telling me," I stated, pausing in the hallway and turning back to them, "that you're going to arrest me for something I didn't know existed!" Aurora and Rory frowned, but didn't say anything. There were no nods or hint about the answer, but I knew the answer as soon as they frowned. "In the Ningenkai, this would be called as injustice! How can you arrest someone over rules they never learned?"

"We figured you learned since you trained with both Koruka and Naomi! Naomi was the strongest until you came around and was able to manipulate the volcano and could control it to a professional limit. Not even Horux can do that and he's the fire god!" I narrowed my eyes as Aiko gave me a concerned look, pressing his hand to my cheek.

"Did you forget to tell them as well? Because that's how it seems to me," I said, my temper rising. These people were making me mad. I didn't want to leave me Aiko and if they tried to take me, I'd kill them all. Everyone knows not to take the mother from the child. It's unheard of.

"No! Naomi was a goddess before she was demoted for falling in love with a mortal! You would've been promoted, Kirei if you didn't bear a child with a fire yokai, especially Jaganshi Hiei. He's the forbidden child. He was cast away from his family, Kirei. How can you love someone like that?" Rory asked the air around her speeding up.

"Because we go together," I hollered. "We both have no family and we're what we've got! I'm his family. He's my family. We're making a family!" Aiko began crying as his small arms wrapped around my neck and I started bouncing, shaking him to keep him from screaming.

"He's the forbidden child. His name is on every billboard in the heavens, saying not to let him in when he passes!" I glared at Aurora and she sighed. "We mean no harm, Kirei. You only broke a law that isn't that big. You'd just be staying in the jail for a couple years--"

"You're joking! You actually think I'm going to go?" Aurora frowned and Rory sighed. "Fuck both of you! Get out of here," I yelled, holding my hand up and wind rushing at them and causing them to fly back. "I'm not leaving my family." I watched them both leave and I sighed, staring at the place they were flown back to.

"Kirei, what's wrong?" I heard and turned to see the boys, excluding Kaida and Kurama who were probably settling into their hotel room in Paris. Hiei stepped forward and looked at Aiko, who was crying insanely. I handed Aiko to Hiei, who instantly got him to calm down, his head lying on his shoulder. "Kirei?" Yusuke asked, frowning. "We heard a bang and Aiko's crying."

"Don't worry about it," I mumbled, walking into my room, Hiei following. I didn't need to worry the whole team. If I was going to tell someone, it'd be Hiei. Hiei shut the door behind him, staring at me cautiously with the moaning Aiko in his arms. Aiko was still crying, but not screaming along with it. I sat on the edge of the bed and held my arms out for Aiko, who instantly leaned toward me. Hiei let him slip into my arms before he sat beside me, staring at my worriedly.

"What happened, Kirei?" Hiei asked, running his hand up and down my back. I frowned. I knew it'd worry Hiei and Aiko would start crying again. Aiko may be only six months old, but he understood a lot of things.

"These two goddesses came to me and said I was going to be arrested for having a child before getting married," I mumbled and Hiei's eyes widened. I frowned and leaned into him. "Supposedly it's a rule for elemental maidens and they plan on arresting me, taking me away from Aiko." Hiei frowned and ran his hand down my hair as Aiko's crying began up again, but not that loudly. I sighed and Hiei kept rubbing my back, kissing the side of my head every once in a while.

"We'll get through this, Kirei," he said after a while and I nodded. I planned on not going with them. If I had to die fighting against them, then I'd do it. I was not leaving Aiko and Hiei. Hiei was a wonderful father, but Aiko needed his mother. I had no doubt Hiei could raise Aiko on his own, but I didn't want to leave Aiko so I knew I'd do anything to keep it that way.

"I'm not sure if I can beat four gods," I whispered. I knew there were four, since there were four main elements: fire, water, wind, and earth. I met the earth and air gods and I was wondering what the other two were like. I knew the fire god's name was Horux, which I thought was strange in itself, but I didn't know the water god's name. I just hoped they were all nice, like Aurora and Rory seemed to be until they said they'd pull me away from my baby.

"Maybe you can persuade them to bind your powers for a while as a punishment. I've heard that happening. Koenma wanted to do that to Kaida, remember?" Hiei mumbled. I frowned, but nodded. It wasn't mentioned in the court, but Koenma had said it straight to Kaida's face if she messed up and I heard it from her later on. Hiei had a point. I could ask them that one day, if they ever come back to get me. Anything to not get me away from my baby. I loved Aiko and didn't want to leave him, same goes with Hiei.

"Can you still get married and not get arrested?" Hiei asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him, my eyes narrowed. "I'll marry you to keep you down here, onna. I don't want you leaving." I frowned, but shrugged. I wasn't sure if I was able to do that or not, but I knew I didn't want to marry for that reason. I didn't want Hiei to marry me to keep me with him. I wanted him to marry me because he wanted to marry me. "I do want to marry you, Kirei, but this is a necessary. I was going to wait for a while, but since this came up ..." I looked at him, shocked.

Aiko's crying stopped as I leaned into Hiei's chest, my eyes still wide as I thought that over. He wanted to marry me, but wanted to wait for a while. I thought we'd never get married and we'd be Mr. Hiei Jaganshi and Mrs. Kirei Takawashi forever, with Aiko Remi Jaganshi in between. "So what do you say?" Hiei asked, staring down at me. "I say we have a quick ceremony and then after that and when we find it if it'll work, we'll have the right ceremony."

"I'd like that," I mumbled, leaning up and kissing him, happiness coursing through my body as Aiko stared between the two of us, his eyes wide. I couldn't believe Hiei wanted to marry me. I thought he was that sort of guy who wanted an easy route out.

* * *

"I can't believe this," Kaida exclaimed walking into the hotel suite that Koenma had booked for Kurama and her. It was a magnificent room with crimson red details. The bed was amazingly large and circled with blood red sheets and a comforter with black pillows and bed skirt. The light was dim and had a very romantic setting. Kurama dropped the luggage after he shut the door and Kaida turned to him, grinning.

"We're married," he mumbled as Kaida walked up to him. Kaida nodded and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck, leaning up and pressing her lips to his. Kurama backed them up and they tumbled onto the bed, Kaida laughing a bit. They stared into each other's eyes and Kaida smiled, pulling his head down so their lips connected. "I love you," Kurama mumbled, running his hands through Kaida's hair.

"I love you too," Kaida mumbled, pulling Kurama's head back down and connecting their lips. Kurama smiled and ran his hand up Kaida's sides, pushing her white tank top up and causing her to giggle slightly as his hands slid up her sensitive skin. Kurama smiled again and began kissing along her neck. Kaida knew what he was instigating and flipped them over, smirking down at him. Tonight wouldn't be the first time they'd made love, but she knew tonight would be extra special.

Kaida smiled and leaned down, kissing him and trailing her fingers down his chest and pushing his shirt up, causing a faint smile to emit on Kurama's lips. Kaida smiled back a little wider before leaning down and trailing her kisses down his neck and to his chest. Kurama flipped Kaida over and stared into her eyes and kissing her as his hands trailed to regions unnamed.


	73. The 4 elemental gods

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 73: _The four elemental gods_

* * *

"I had loads of fun," Kaida said when Kurama and she came back from their week long honeymoon. Even Aiko had screamed when the newlyweds entered the door. Currently, Kaida and I were sitting in her and Kurama's room. I had told her about what had happened between Hiei and I in their room, but she didn't care.

"I'm glad you had fun, Kaida! Hey, can I tell you something and know you won't tell?" Kaida nodded, staring at me curiously. "Hiei and I are going to get married, but it's going to be small and secluded first," I admitted. Kaida gasped and flung her arms around me, squealing. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? This is great! I always thought you and Hiei would get married before Kurama and me!" I laughed and hugged her back. It was weird because I thought she'd get mad that Hiei and I were getting married weeks after her own wedding. My ningen friends would get mad because they were like that, especially Karen who always had to be the center of attention for months at a time when something big happened.

"I thought you'd get mad if Hiei and I got married right after you and Kurama!" I admitted, shyly. Kaida scoffed and nudged me.

"I'm not like that, Kaida!" she stated. "This way we can throw one large anniversary party in between. It'd be great." I laughed at her enthusiasm and shook my head. "How was the week without me?" I hesitated about telling her about the two goddesses that still haven't come and arrested me within the week, which I had thought they would since they were so persistent when they were here the first time.

"Really boring. It was me alone with the boys," I said, not wanting to worry Kaida. Kaida would tell me to move and hide for a while probably, but I wasn't too sure and I didn't want her to come back from her honeymoon to hear that something was bad and I might be taken away if I couldn't persuade the gods otherwise.

"That sucks. Kurama and I had a blast. We saw almost every site in Paris and I loved it," she said as she began unpacking Kurama's and her stuff. I watched her with a slight curiosity and smirked. I wanted to know the juicy details about their honeymoon since I knew her and Kurama got _jiggy_.

"And yes, we did," Kaida answered after seeing my smirk. I laughed and fell back onto her bed, clutching my stomach. "Where's Aiko?" Kaida asked. "I haven't given him a large hug yet."

"Hiei's got him. Want me to go get him?" Kaida nodded and I nodded, getting up and trotting out of the room. I walked downstairs and saw Hiei bouncing Aiko on his knee. I smiled and leaned against the wall, watching him. I couldn't believe how good of a father Hiei was. I was a little nervous in the beginning since I thought he'd kind of be cold toward baby Aiko, but he was being way more than nice. Sometimes he'd just take Aiko from me and disappear for a while. I find him later at a cliff and showing Aiko how far down the cliff went and showing him fighting moves, which I thought was so adorable.

I chuckled and walked up to Hiei, who looked up at me with a sense of suspicion. "Can I take our son or are you being possessive again?" I asked with a soft laugh. Hiei smirked and handed me baby Aiko, who let out a scream of laughter, reaching toward me. I smiled at Hiei and set Aiko on my hip, kissing the tips of my fingers and pressing my fingers to Hiei's cheek.

I walked upstairs, spinning in a circle and causing Aiko to giggle. I walked into Kaida's room and smiled as Kaida beamed, reaching to Aiko who squealed with happiness. Kaida took him in her arms and spun in a circle, causing Aiko to begin giggling and grabbing at her hair. I smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, watching her play with Aiko in her arms. Everyone in the house loved making Aiko laugh, especially Yusuke and Kuwabara who manage to make Aiko laugh the hardest to where he's squealing very high pitched.

"Who's the cutest baby in the world?" Kaida said, laughing. I smiled as Aiko squealed and leaned back, my smile fading. I began picturing myself without Aiko and the smile began fading. I realized that without Aiko, I'd feel so alone and so empty. I don't think I'd be able to cope with it. I loved Aiko way too much to leave him, especially at a prime age that's coming up. I heard from books and movies that the toddler age was the best and the most fun a parent could go through.

"Kirei?!" I looked up and my eyes blinked when I saw Kaida frowning at me. "You alright?" I frowned, but nodded. Kaida narrowed her eyes at me, but continued to tend to Aiko, who was grinning and playing with Kaida's hair and gripping at her shoulders as she spun. I smiled and kept my mind on them so that I wouldn't zone out again. I didn't want to zone and thinking about leaving my son. I won't let them take me.

"Can I be alone with Kaida, Kirei?" I heard and looked up to see Kurama. I smiled and nodded, standing and taking Aiko away from Kaida before walking out and down the hallway as Kurama shut the door behind me. I walked downstairs and toward Hiei, who was still on the windowsill. I walked up to him and crawled into his lap as he smirked at me. Aiko settled against my chest and yawned, my arms wrapping around him to hold him against my chest.

"When do you want to get married?" Hiei whispered. I smiled and turned my head to him, shrugging. "How about in a couple weeks? That way we can tell Koenma and the others." I nodded and leaned against him, keeping my arm around Aiko, staring out the window as well. I didn't want this to ever stop. We were so like a family right now. I didn't need a stupid piece of paper to tell me that Hiei and I are a family with our son. It was a given and everyone knew that so those gods can kiss my ass.

As if on cue, a large bang happened outside and I jumped up, Aiko moaning in protest. I blinked and stood, handing Aiko to Hiei who followed me outside, as well as everyone else in the house. I stared out to see four people clad in white robes, two I noticed as Aurora and Rory. I narrowed my eyes and saw Hiei hold Aiko tighter. The older male stepped forward, his grey hair swaying around him as he peered over me.

"Kirei," he said and his voice boomed loudly, echoing inside of me. "Aurora and Rory said you refused to come quietly last week." I crossed my arms and glared at him. For some odd reason, I felt my body shifting and suddenly, my wings shot out and I felt a different air. I stared down and saw myself in my maiden form. "Kirei, we do not wish to harm you."

"Harm me?" I snapped. "Taking me away from my son is worse than death, do you realize that? I'm his mother." The man frowned and I crossed my arms. "If you want to take me, you're going to have to fight me for it... You are Horux, right?" He nodded. "Horux, Aurora, Rory, and miscellaneous!"

"Tara," the other one said, conjuring a water ball and narrowing her eyes. I noticed they were all conjuring their special element. I saw Hiei tense beside me, but he couldn't draw his katana since he was holding Aiko. I braced myself and grit my teeth as they all shot their elements at me. I yelled out and created a barrier with my special blue light. I crossed my arms and felt myself sliding back. I spread my arms and a burst of wind shot out, flying toward the gods but Rory stopped the wind and I growled.

I looked behind me and shot everyone back, creating a barrier they couldn't get out of around them. Hiei glared at me and Aiko began crying, but I tried my best to ignore that as I focused on the four gods. I spread my arms and each one held two different elements. I spun them and shot them toward the gods. They all blocked them and I ran forward, but a fire whip wrapped around my waist. I screamed out and Horux lifted me up before slamming me into the ground.

"You're the first elemental maiden to fight against us, Kirei," Horux stated, staring down at me. "All you have to do is comply."

"No! I have a son!" I stood and tackled into Horux, wrestling him into the ground but he shot me in the face with some fire, causing me to scream and fly back, holding my face as it stung. I stood and held my hand out, summoning volcanic lava and glared over at Horux, who narrowed his eyes. I shot the volcano at him and he dodged, shooting fire, but I created a shield with molten rock and glaring over at him. I couldn't help but notice that Aurora, Rory and Tara were standing there, waiting to cut in.

"Please, Kirei," Horux bellowed. "It would only be for a couple years." My eyes lit with tears and they fell down my cheeks as I kept shooting volcanic lava on Horux, screaming out. I could hear Aiko crying from inside the barrier and I glanced over at him, catching Hiei's worried eyes and Aiko's bloodshot eyes and blotchy face.

I stopped with the attacks and sighed, "He's my son." Horux frowned. "Can I get married now?" Horux shook his head and walked up to me, setting his hand on my shoulder and frowning. "There's no way I can beat you guys, is there?"

"Not unless your powers can kill immortals, Kirei," Horux whispered. I frowned and pulled my shoulder away from him, backing away.

"Can I have more time, please? I don't want to just up and leave him right now. He wouldn't understand," I whispered, a sob slipping out of my lips. Horux nodded and backed away.

"We'll give you a couple days, Kirei to settle things," Horux stated and they all vanished, which if I wasn't so depressed, I'd think it was cool. I turned to the barrier as I changed back into my human form and waved it away. Hiei rushed to me and narrowed his eyes.

"I have a couple days," I mumbled, sobbing. "And the marriage wouldn't work." Hiei sighed and pulled me into his chest, Aiko gripping me as well. I pulled back and leaned up on my toes, kissing him softly. Hiei frowned and leaned his forehead on mine. "I don't want to go."

"I know you don't, but if we have a couple days, we better get married just so you can say you are," Hiei whispered and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling the crook of his shoulder, trying to keep my tears back. I didn't want Aiko to see me. Aiko whimpered and pulled at my hair, trying to get my attention. I turned to him, my eyes red and swollen, and set him on my hip, wrapping my arm around him. Aiko stared at my tears and instantly he began crying. I frowned and rubbed at his back, walking into the house and upstairs.

"Kirei, you're not really leaving, are you?" Kaida asked, stopping me mid-way up the stairs. I frowned, but nodded. "Why? Why are they taking you?"

"Because I didn't get married before bearing a child," I mumbled as Aiko began breathing hard as he cried. His chest was caving up and down and I was afraid he'd kill himself for how deep it went in. I smiled at Aiko and kissed his forehead, but it didn't stop his tears. Hiei set his hand on my lower back and pushed me upstairs, frowning. I understood he wanted to spend the time with me.

I stopped and frowned. "Hiei, do you want to marry me even though I'm leaving for a couple years?" Hiei turned to me and nodded, frowning.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"In case you meet someone else and want to get with her. I would understand, but if you were married, it'd be hard to get divorced if I was a light-year away for whatever," I whispered, trying to calm Aiko's crying down. I wanted him to say that he wouldn't find someone else.

"Kirei, I still want to marry you. I know for a fact I won't find someone else in a year's time, or even two. Look how long it took for me and you, I will not abandon that!" he said, cupping my face. "Now call for a portal so we can get married as soon as we can," Hiei stated, smiling. I smiled back and leaned in, kissing him.

"Portal, Koenma," I said and a portal appeared behind Hiei. Hiei grabbed my hand, smiling at me before pulling me into the portal and entering Koenma's office. Koenma looked up at me and smiled. "Hey Koenma," I stated. I didn't think he knew about me getting arrested by the four element gods. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," he said, folding his folder and staring at Hiei and me.

"Hiei and I want to get married, but we want it to be with just the gang," I said. "And within the week!"

"Why so soon? Don't you want to have a glamorous wedding?" I frowned, shaking my head. "Kirei, why so soon?"

"I'm getting arrested by the four gods," I whispered and Koenma blinked before screaming out.

"**What?! When'd this happen?! They're taking you away! How long? What for?! When were you planning on telling me?! You have to be joking!**" Koenma yelled, tearing at his head, his eyes wide with anger.

"I wish I was, Koenma," I mumbled. "And they're taking me in a couple days. It's for bearing a child before getting married. I guess it's against the code of authority of the Elemental Maidens to do that so, they're officially taking me in a couple days." I frowned and held Aiko closer as he began whimpering.

"Kirei, this is bad. You're not going to jail. You're going to Elemental Confinement!" Koenma stated. "It's not good at all. Jail is heaven compared to that. They torture people in there to make sure they don't do it again! And at times, they make you work like slaves. Kirei, you mustn't go!"

"I tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't have it," I mumbled. "I don't want to leave my Aiko."

"They'll tear you two apart like a clamp, Kirei. And they won't let you have another word with him once they get you." I frowned, shrugging. I knew that already and didn't really find it surprising. Horux may act like a nice guy, but he looked like he was strong and proud and could handle anything. I was slightly scared of him since he was so rugged.

"It's not like I want to go, but if they torture me, I'll be able to live through it. How bad can it be in two years, tops?" Koenma frowned. "And I'll make sure they remember that I'm there for only a couple years. They aren't keeping me for more than three years! And I'll fight my way out of there if I have to," I said, glaring at the ground as Aiko let out a sob.

"Okay, when do you want the ceremony?" Koenma asked, sighing. I could tell he wasn't happy I was leaving, but I knew he had no authority with gods since they were basically their own authority.

"Tomorrow," Hiei said before I could say anything else. I looked up at him and smiled. He wanted it that soon? "That way if we did it tomorrow, we can spend some newlywed time together," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and turned to Koenma, who was jotting something down.

"Alright. Come into my office tomorrow and we'll start the ceremony and you will be legally married by noon," Koenma stated. I turned to walk through the portal, but Koenma said, "Kirei?" I looked back at him and frowned. "You better be careful." I nodded and walked through the portal, entering Hiei's and my room. I sat on the bed, Aiko sitting on my lap and sobbing softly, and I began tearing.

"Kirei?" I looked up at Hiei and he was frowning. "I wish you weren't leaving." I frowned more, but nodded. I didn't want to leave at all either. I was kind of scared of leaving. If Koenma was right and they tortured their convictions, I really didn't want to go. I lowered my head as Aiko pushed at my cheeks, whimpering himself. Hiei laid down on the bed and I laid in front of him, curling my legs up and lying Aiko down in front of me, his crying softening as I wrapped my arm around him, falling asleep moments later to Hiei's hand rubbing my bare upper arm.


	74. Mr and Mrs Jaganshi

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 74: _Mr. and Mrs. Jaganshi_

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband ... and wife," Koenma said, grinning between Hiei and me. We were currently in Koenma's office and he made it look more like a wedding ceremony, which I thought was cute. Behind me were Kaida, Botan, Yukina, and even Keiko. I allowed Keiko to come for Yusuke. Behind Hiei were Kurama, who was holding Aiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. I was standing in a mid-thigh length white dress that hugged me perfectly and a small veil that hardly covered my face with my little bouquet of red flowers; Kurama had made it from a couple wild flowers since we didn't plan anything for long term. Hiei was dressed in a nice set of black pants and a white tank with a black blazer on him with a red flower tucked into the front pocket of his blazer.

"You may kiss the bride," the _spirit ruler_ finally said and Hiei stepped forward, pushing my veil over my head and cupping the sides of my face. I smiled and he leaned down, planting his lips against mine. I reached up, gripping his upper arms as I deepened the kiss. I could tell everyone was grinning since Hiei and I never really kissed in front of everyone. They were usually pecks or kisses on the cheeks, but never a full kiss like we were doing now. My heart began fluttering when Hiei's arms wrapped around me fully, drawing more into him as I dropped my bouquet of flowers.

The team cheered and I found myself blushing as Hiei pulled away slightly, peering into my eyes and genuinely smiling. I smiled back and we turned to everyone who were clapping and beaming at us. Hiei then did something surprising and dipped low, picking me up and vanishing. I screamed slightly from the change of speed and gripped him around the neck as he ran off. I didn't know where he was going, but I didn't care.

"Open your eyes, Kirei," Hiei said. I hadn't even known I closed my eyes. I fluttered my eyes open and looked over to see my stream, but there was a photographer smiling at us and motioning to the stream. "I figured even though this isn't a traditional wedding, we should have pictures. And besides, I want one to look at everyday." I smiled and we stood at the edge of my stream, Hiei setting me down so I could stand. I smiled up at him as he smiled down and the photographer flashed his camera. Flushing momentarily, I looked over at him shocked.

"It was a wonderful shot," the photographer said before laughing. Hiei chuckled at me and I smiled, leaning up and kissing him. The photographer went wild and Hiei and I just kept being cute as the photographer took pictures. I was the main one being cute; Hiei was just responding, which I was thankful for. It took a while to take the photos and finally, the photographer smiled, snapping a lens cap over the camera. "We're all finished. You may go join your friends and family at the reception. I shall have the photos to you in a couple days, maybe a week." I frowned as Hiei pulled me away. I knew I wouldn't be able to view the pictures, _no matter what_, unless he finished the photos in a couple hours.

"Don't worry about it," Hiei said, pulling me along. "Everything'll be fine." I frowned, but nodded. He led me through the forest and we ended up at the house, which was blaring some kind of techno music. Hiei and I glanced at each other and I leaned in, kissing him before smiling and walking inside. Instantly, laughter and chatting were ringing in my ear and I smiled as everyone raised their glasses to Hiei and me. I smiled wider and took Aiko away from Kurama, who was screaming in laughter for me, or Hiei. I didn't care. I grabbed him.

"**Congratulations**," Yusuke said, walking over and wrapping his arm around me and drawing me hard into his chest, causing Aiko to giggle as I made a moan of pain. "**You too, stud**," Yusuke exclaimed, pulling Hiei into a _brotherly love_ hug. Hiei grumbled and shoved him off, smoothing his outfit and giving a haunting glare to Yusuke, who just laughed and went back to talking to Keiko, who I noticed seemed to avoid me.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Kaida said, rushing over with a glass of apple cider, which was sparkling, and wrapping her arms around both Hiei and me at the same time. I laughed, hugging her back as Hiei looked around awkwardly. I smiled at him as Kaida pulled away and smiled. I swore she looked like an alcoholic and I would've thought that if I didn't know it was apple cider in her drink. I knew because that was the only wine-looking bottle out on the counter and it was the only thing I allowed besides soft drinks and water.

"Thanks Kaida," I muttered as she grinned and walked away to her own _newlywed_ husband. I smiled at Hiei and laced my fingers with him, which he instantly laced his back at. I smiled wider and we walked to the couch to indulge into some conversation. I was doing the most talking as Hiei stood beside me, _agreeing_ or _disagreeing_ with stuff that was said, but that was it. I was so shocked at how he still kept his cold demeanor even through changing his affection toward me and learning how to love, basically.

He was still Hiei Jaganshi: the _forbidden_ child as those pricks called them. I hate that term. He's no forbidden child. He's my husband and the father of my child that's it. I thought of him as only that and that was it. I didn't care about his past or what he did before he met me. I really didn't. I loved him and that was all I needed.

"So, are you and Hiei going to have anymore children?" Keiko asked, sipping her glass of apple cider. I looked at her and then at Hiei. Honestly, I wasn't so sure. We didn't answer, but the looks on both our faces said _we weren't sure_. Keiko frowned and walked away, sipping her drink nervously. I eyed her, but didn't do anything. It was my wedding day and there was nothing she could do to ruin that.

I glanced around and smiled. I was going to miss the pointless talks the team had and how they loved everyone close to them and did anything to keep them safe. I sighed, staring down at Aiko, who was staring intently at Yukina as she entertained him. I frowned and glanced at Hiei, who was glancing at Yukina every once in a while. I was wondering if he was ever going to tell Yukina he was her brother, but I knew he was going to bypass that thought until it was no longer able to ignore.

"Let's go upstairs," Hiei mumbled. I looked at him and laughed, shaking my head. "Why not?"

"Hiei, I'm visiting," I whispered as Yusuke and Kuwabara began daring each other over something. Truth was, I didn't want to leave everyone until I had to. I wanted to have happy moments to keep me going when those four gods took me away from my family and my friends and my loved ones. My mind began drifting toward Chessy and how happy she'd be to have Aiko around, but she'd be crying almost all day if she knew I was being taken away.

"Kirei?" I looked over, my mind blanking, and saw Kurama staring worriedly at me. "You alright? You looked very lost."

"I'm fine," I mumbled, tightening my grip on Hiei's hand. I was feeling depressed again over Chessy's death. I would've loved Chessy's motivation right now and her cheerfulness over Hiei and me getting married and starting a family, which would mean she'd be an aunt, which she was always pestering me about. She said she wanted to be only eight years older than her niece or nephew and still be able to boss them around. Chessy was a Taurus, who are naturally bossy and like to be a leader. At least, I thought that's what Taurus's were. That or Chessy was just different and wasn't based on her zodiac.

"Are you sure, Kirei?" Kurama asked, rubbing my arm. I nodded as Kaida walked over, holding out a glass filled with apple cider. I thankfully took it and sipped gingerly at it as Hiei overlooked me. I sighed, smiling at Kurama to reassure him.

"I'm just fine, Kurama. I promise," I said, letting myself laugh a bit. Kurama seemed to buy that and nodded, walking away with Kaida. I turned to Hiei and leaned into him, Aiko giggling as he looked up at us, staring at us beamingly. I smiled down at him and nudged my nose with his. He had that chubby baby face, which I am so in love with. He looked like the perfect mixture between Hiei and me. He had Hiei's eyes and my broad smile and Hiei's knack of tantrums.

"I don't have tantrums," Hiei argued. I laughed and turned to him, kissing his cheek and causing him to smirk. I leaned back against him, staring down at Aiko, who was watching Yusuke and Kuwabara _chat it up_ about something random. I didn't know what they were saying, but I didn't care. It was probably nonsense anyways. They were always going on and on about something completely out of line or obscene but at the moment, I didn't care. I usually stopped them because of Aiko, but I liked hearing them talking about the different types of bosoms and the things that happened in boys' high school locker rooms for physical education, which wasn't my favorite topic so I was glad they weren't talking about that one.

The party began dying down after a while as the hours went by and the time egged on, the clock ticking endlessly. I wanted nothing more than for the time to stop and I was able to be here forever with Hiei and watch Aiko grow, all at **9:13pm** on December 18th and that was it. The girls all hugged me goodbye, besides Keiko, and I watched them leave, waving as Hiei's arm snaked around my waist and rubbed my stomach, which felt amazingly soothing.

I shut the door and turned around, Hiei at my back, and smiled at the team, who were all beginning to clean up. Aiko was standing in his small play pen, grinning as I looked over at him. He was such a happy baby, but I knew that'd change after he knew I wasn't coming back again after a while, and a long while at that. My heart felt heavy as I stared at my son; I didn't want to leave him at all. I was his mother. I birthed him from my canal and now, I was forced to leave him.

I peered down at my left hand at the small golden band with the encrusted diamonds around my ring finger. Hiei had picked the best ring. It was simple, yet very beautiful. I loved it. I would've liked it even if he got me a simple golden band. It wasn't the look; it was just the fact that I had a material that symbolized I was married to the man I loved.

"Kaida, can you watch Aiko?" I asked, peering over at Kaida, who instantly nodded, smiling. I smiled back and grabbed Hiei's hand, dragging him out the door. I smiled at Hiei and he stared back, confused. "I know you know, Hiei! Let's go to my stream," I whispered and he picked me up, taking off toward the stream and getting there in the blink of an eye. I smiled up at Hiei and he laid me down beside the stream, peering into my eyes and tucking my hair behind my ears.

"You're so beautiful, Kirei," Hiei mumbled, his hips lying between my legs as I instinctively spread them when he lay on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, smiling faintly, and pulled him down, pressing my lips to his. Hiei trailed the kisses down my cheek and to my neck, biting lightly. I giggled and flipped us over, straddling him and tearing at his shirt before pushing his blazer off his shoulders and tearing his tank off, laughing as his eyes widened.

"You have so many so don't even freak out on me," I commented, laughing. Hiei smirked and leaned up, pulling his blazer off and tossing it aside. I smirked and leaned down, capturing his lips.

"I don't want you to leave, Kirei," Hiei muttered as we lay in the tree, away from eyes, as our bodies molded together and his hands laced with mine over my bare stomach. Hiei had managed to get us to sit on the branch of the tree, on his blazer, and he covered both of us with my dress and his shirt mixed together. I thought it was ghetto, but I loved this moment.

"I know, Hiei," I mumbled. "But I'll be back and when I do come back, I'm going to look for you depending on where they dump me." Hiei leaned his head to my shoulder and kissed my jaw line before sighing and tightening his hold on me. "I wonder if they'll pick me up tomorrow or the next day. If they don't come again tomorrow, we're doing this again, okay?" Hiei nodded, his hair tickling the side of my face and causing me to giggle. "I can't help but wonder ... do you want to have more kids? After this, I mean."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to see how Aiko is. If he drives me crazy, no." I laughed and turned my head to him, smirking. "I'm being serious."

"I don't doubt that, Hiei," I mumbled, leaning my head back onto his shoulder. His hands tightened around my hands and I squeezed back even more, sighing. I was hoping they didn't come tomorrow so I can have another passionate moment with Hiei again. It wasn't called _sex_ what we just did. It was called _making love_. I knew that instantly after all the caressing and the loving he did to me. It was vice versa and much different than the other times we've slept together. Other times it was just passion, but this time around it was love. Genuine love.

"You won't forget me, right?" I asked, pulling our hands out from under his shirt and staring at them entwined.

"I could never forget you, Kirei. And Aiko wouldn't let me. He looks like you as much as he looks like me," Hiei whispered, kissing my cheek and moving his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. "And no, I won't find someone else." I chuckled. I wasn't even thinking about that and yet, he knew what I was hurting over. I hoped he'd keep his word and not look around. I wanted to come back to him after getting out of _elemental confinement_. "And you will. Me and Aiko," Hiei said before sighing and shifting under me. "We should head back, Kirei. Aiko's probably freaking out with the separation anxiety he has sometimes." I nodded, frowning. I loved Aiko, but at times I just wanted to hang with Hiei for hours and hours.

Hiei let me wiggle my way into my dress and then lowered me from the tree, causing me to stare up at him. Hiei pulled his pants on and jumped down, leaving his shirt off. I began walking back to the house, but Hiei grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I slammed into his chest, grunting, and he tilted my head up, frowning. "I'll come out here every month, Kirei until two years go by and then I'll come every week, everyday! You know how to get here from anywhere. I want to be the first one to see you," he mumbled, staring into my eyes. I was feeling so overwhelmed. He was acting so _out-of-character_ right now.

"Okay," I mumbled, not knowing what else to say. I was glad he was willing to wait for me to come back. I loved him even more for it. Hiei leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly before pulling back and pulling his shirt on and slinging his blazer over his shoulder and lacing his fingers with mine. We began to walk back to the house and I sighed, "I love you, Hiei."

"I love you too, Kirei."


	75. The End

**Heart's Starlight  
**Chapter 75: _The End_

* * *

I stared up at my ceiling, blankly. I was so scared to get out of bed, knowing I'd either leave today or the next day. Couple days meant two to three days. Hiei lay beside me, his arm over my stomach and a soft snore emitting from his throat. I heard Aiko shifting in his crib as he turned and I frowned. I couldn't sleep at all last night and Hiei stayed up most of the night with me, but eventually, _sleep won him over_. My mind was too busy all night of all the possibilities that might happen to me when taken.

I turned over on my side and faced Hiei, staring at his peaceful face. His eyes were relaxed and his mouth slightly agape. He looked so angelic when he slept and I wouldn't be able to see him like this for many, many days. I reached up and ran my hand over his cheek, causing him to jolt awake. "Sorry," I whispered as his eyes opened, peering back at me. Hiei yawned, turning away and then turned back to me, staring at my eyes and rubbing my side.

I cuddled into his chest, wanting nothing more than an hour's sleep, and my hands pressed against his bare chest as I sighed. Hiei wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head before he let out a deep breath and relaxed again. I kept myself against his chest and began drawing circles on his chest, zoning out once more.

_I was standing in a solitary room, nothing around me but blank white walls. I spun around in a circle, examining my surroundings, and sighed, staring down and gasping. My stomach had a baby bump and I couldn't see my feet. I grabbed my stomach, rubbing it softly, and walked to the small door, peering out of the small barred window. "Hello?" I yelled out, trying to peer around. "Anyone there?"_

_When no one answered me, I turned and walked around the small square room that didn't look bigger than an average sized bathroom. I leaned against the wall before sliding down the wall and staring down at my baby bump. I ran my hand over it and smiled. I knew who it belonged to since I only had sex with one person. The door suddenly swung open and I stared up, my eyes widening._

_Two men clad in white robes and large, bottled goggles walked forward wearing white gloves and stared at me before bending low and grabbing my upper arms. I pulled away from them, but they snatched hard on my arms, pulling me up. I began pulling against them, grunting, but they pulled me out. I screamed and screamed, but nothing happened. They didn't look back and no one helped me. I began crying as I struggled as they pulled me down a long, blinding hallway with doors on either side._

_I would've fought more if I wasn't scared of hitting the basketball as my stomach carrying my new baby. I don't think it would've mattered judging on how hard they were pulling me and how hard their grips were on me. I struggled harder, but they tightened their grips. I tried summoning some volcanic lava, but nothing came. I began freaking out more about that. I was powerless and my elements were helping me. I was so helpless right now as these two men pulled me away._

_"Please, let go," I pleaded, but they didn't even glance back. "Please!" I pulled my arms back, but it was like I was pathetic _human Kirei_ all over again. They kicked a door open and pulled me inside. My eyes widened at the machine sitting over a table and I tried struggling harder. One of my hands came free and I grabbed the door frame, screaming out as my shoulders tensed. The man still holding my other arm jerked and tugged while the other one worked on my fingers. I screamed out as a loud, sickening pop happened in my left shoulder and pain flowed through my spine, making my knees buckle and my fingers relax, letting the guy grab hold of my wrist once more._

_"No!" I squealed. "__**No!**__" I struggled more, but they pulled me onto the table, strapping my arms down before strapping my legs down and then taking a strap over my thighs, pushing my pelvis down. I began sobbing as my stomach churned. I could tell my baby was nervous. I thrashed about, screaming at the top of my lungs, as the men began pushing buttons on the machinery against the wall. I watched them, my eyes wide with fright, and heard the machine ahead of the table began juicing up._

_I looked up and my eyes widened more. There was a little scalpel at the end that was vibrating as a set of needles around it spun in a fast circle. "N-no," I sobbed, knowing what they were doing. It began moving down and it pushed into my stomach, causing me to let out an earsplitting scream as the pain overwhelmed me. I saw my blood fall everywhere and my screams died down as my head began clouding over._

"**Kirei?!**" I gasped and sat up, my hands flying to my stomach. I looked over, my eyes wide and my breath quick, and saw Hiei staring at me, worriedly. There were multiple knocks before the door busted open as Aiko's screams echoed through the room. "Kirei, are you okay?"

"I ..." I began and then stared down at my stomach. I frowned not seeing the baby bump and let out a breath before swinging my legs off the bed. "It ... was just a bad dream." Hiei sat beside me, scooting across the bed, and ran his hand up and down my back. I looked over to see the team staring at me, worriedly. "Seriously, it was just a bad dream."

"Are you sure, Kirei?" Kaida asked, frowning at me. I nodded and Kuwabara walked out, yawning. I didn't blame him. He didn't look awake like the others did. Yusuke frowned at me before hesitantly walking out and Kurama followed after giving Kaida a look that she read instantly and walked out after giving me a worried glance. I looked at Hiei and sighed. I could tell he was worried about how he stared at me.

"It was just a nightmare, Hiei," I said, smiling reassuring at him. Hiei frowned. "What time is it?" I asked, glancing down at my hands.

"Nearly ten," he answered and I frowned. I was hoping I slept all day. I knew they wouldn't take me sleeping because Hiei wouldn't allow it, and neither would the rest of the team. I knew they'd probably die to save me from the fate, but it was better to just do the time and just come back, hoping everything is still the same.

"I'm going to go take a shower," I said as Aiko's crying lowered as he stared at me, worriedly. "Will you feed Aiko?" Hiei nodded. "Thanks," I muttered before pecking his lips and getting up, moving to the bathroom and turning to the shower. That dream felt so real. _The pain and everything_. The emotions felt the worst though. I had literally felt like I was there already or I was wherever I was in that dream for real.

Letting the shower warm up, I stripped my clothes off and set them on the counter. I stepped into the shower and let the water soak me before I let my emotions take over me and tears lining my face. I began sobbing as I leaned against the wall, wanting nothing more than to let out a loud scream but that would worry Hiei even more. I settled for just letting my sobs come out and breaking down in a quiet way. In a few hours or so, I might be taken away from my baby and my husband. If I was lucky, I'd have until tomorrow. I knew tomorrow would just be harder, but it was better than the _day after_ I got married.

I finished quickly and shut the shower off, letting the water slide off me as I watched the water fall down the drain. I wrung my hair out and stepped out, pulling a towel around my body and sighing, staring into the mirror. I willed my wings to come out and they appeared, spreading their full length. I examined them in the mirror and was amazed. I never realized how beautiful my wings looked, not to be conceited. The wings arched perfectly at the top with small bustles of white feathers on the fold of the wings. They flowed down in a shining white and ended in soft points at the end.

I reached out, running my hand over one and smiled. Of course they were soft. They were feathers. I made them vanish and began brushing my teeth. I let my hair air dry as I walked into the bedroom, smiling as I saw Hiei lying on his stomach on the ground and playing with Aiko, a little rough. Aiko was laughing his head off as Hiei would shove him back and make him sit back up before Hiei would push him back down, causing him to laugh even harder.

I smiled, leaning on the door frame, as tears lined my face again. I would never see something like again for another couple years. I wouldn't walk out of the bathroom to see Hiei loving on Aiko like a father would and I would never have to pry Aiko from Hiei's arms because he wanted to keep Aiko to himself. I let out a sob and Hiei looked up, his smile faltering. I tried to smile, but I couldn't so I walked back into the bathroom, covering my mouth and trying to hold back the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Kirei ..." I turned around to see Hiei walking in, staring at me. "What's the matter?" I bit my lower lip and choked back my tears.

"I won't be able to walk into my room for another two years and see you and Aiko playing like that," I sobbed as Hiei walked up and wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled my head into his chest and tried to stop my tears, but they flowed down my cheeks endlessly. Hiei tightened his grip around me and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't think that way, Kirei," he mumbled as my shoulders shook with ever intake of breath. I regained myself and began slowing my sobs, wiping at my face as Hiei pulled away, staring at me. "It'll pass so quickly, it'll feel like a weekend." I frowned, but nodded, hoping he was right. I was so hoping he was right. I wouldn't mind if the time passed by like a blink of the eye. That way it wouldn't feel so long.

"I'm going to get dressed now, okay?" Hiei nodded and walked me back into the room, distracting Aiko so he wouldn't see my tears. I mentally _thanked_ Hiei before dressing in a pair of black sweatpants and a white spaghetti strap shirt. I tied my hair into a small ponytail and turned, smiling as I saw Hiei spinning in a circle to cause Aiko to start laughing. I walked over and Hiei handed Aiko to me, smiling. I let Aiko rest on my hip as I began moving into the hallway and downstairs, Hiei following.

I began laughing as Aiko did _baby talk_ to me on the way down, but my laughs were cut short when I walked into the living room to see Horux standing there, his hands latched in front of him. Hiei glanced at me before glaring over at Horux. My heart fell to the ground as I walked further into the living room. A swirling portal was behind him as he looked at me grimly. I frowned and stood a little in front of him, keeping Aiko between us.

"It's time to go, Kirei," Horux said, his voice booming. I gulped and handed Aiko to Kaida, who was staring between Horux and me worriedly. I could see the tears behind her eyes as I stood before Horux, a good deal away from him. Hiei was standing beside me, his hand reaching for mine. "Please, Kirei. Just come." I frowned and turned to Hiei, leaning up to kiss him, but a hand snatched my wrist, beginning to pull me away.

"No!" I yelled, tearing at Horux's hand. Hiei grabbed my other wrist, his eyes raging. Horux glared over at Hiei and Hiei glared back. "You can wait for a while. I need to say goodbyes!" Horux growled, but let me go. I instantly was in Hiei's arm, my tears falling from my eyes. "I love you, Hiei," I sobbed as he kissed my head over and over again before his lips touched mine.

"I love you too," he said back, staring between my eyes worriedly. "I really don't want you to leave." I frowned. I didn't want to leave as much as him. I didn't want to leave anyone. I loved the team, including Kuwabara. I couldn't imagine being two years without them, maybe longer. I didn't want to. It was unbearable.

"Kaida, take Aiko upstairs," I pleaded Kaida, who nodded. I gave her a hug before she left, followed by Kurama who I hugged as well. I gave a hug to Kuwabara, who was crying, and turned to Yusuke. "Yusuke," I sobbed as his eyes welled with tears. "I'll be back, okay?" Yusuke nodded, biting his lower lip as he held his tears back. "Know that you're the best friend I've ever had, Yusuke and I'm glad I ran into you on the street and you helped me kidnap Chessy!" Yusuke smiled weakly and I hugged him. His arms tightened so hard around me, I thought he'd break my back. He released me and watched me walk back to Hiei.

We stared at each other, our eyes telling each other just how much this hurt, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, sobbing. "I don't want to go. Don't let me go," I whispered as Hiei kissed my neck. Horux reached forward, grabbing my upper arm and pulling me back. "No! I take it back! **I don't want to go**," I screamed as Hiei kept hold of me. I began crying even more and saw tears welling in Hiei's eyes, which made my heart twitch. I didn't want him to cry. It'd be even harder for me to leave easily.

"You must serve for breaking the laws," Horux hollered, pulling me back as my arm stuck around Hiei's neck as his arm stayed around my waist. Hiei pulled back, his jaw locking as Horux glared over at him. A blast of fire shot by me and shot Hiei in the chest, blasting him back. I screamed out as I connected with the ground, being dragged away as Horux grabbed my ankle. Hiei shot up and rushed toward me, grabbing my hands as Horux began dragging me into the portal.

He slid with me, his eyes never leaving mine. He settled himself, planting his feet, and pulled back. I screamed out as the pain took off in my back, but I didn't care. I didn't want Hiei to let me go. I pulled along with him and we managed to connect our chests, our arms wrapping around each other tightly. Horux was pulling harder and harder, but I didn't want to go as my eyes made waterfalls down my cheeks.

"I don't want to go," I sobbed into Hiei's arms as Horux wrapped his fire whip around my waist, which burned my skin and causing more tears to fall out.

"I don't want you to go either, Kirei. I love you," Hiei said, his eyes glistening. I felt my arms give away and I sobbed more as I fell back, Hiei's hands on my elbows as mine were on his. Our hands slipped to where we were just holding hands and I saw Hiei's left eye leaking a tear as our hands split and I was sucked into the portal. I let out a blood curdling scream as the portal began closing behind me and Hiei's figure vanished behind the portal that ended.

Hiei stared at the place, hunched over at his hands gripped the floor. Kirei was gone. She slipped from his hands not even a couple seconds ago. Kirei had slipped from his hands and this time he couldn't stop her. And he knew he couldn't get her back without searching until the end of time and by that time, she'd be back and Hiei would've died trying to get to her.

"She's ... gone," he whispered to himself, raising his arms and staring at the bottom side of his forearms before gazing at the palm of his hands. He couldn't believe it. His first love was gone and wouldn't be returning anytime soon. He felt his chest pulse and he instinctively pushed his hand to his chest. It hurt so bad; he's never felt a pain quite like this one. It was different than any of his other wounds. It wasn't bleeding, for one. Usually wounds that hurt this bad bled, Hiei thought as he kept his back hunched as his eyes widened.

His mind may have drifted slightly to the pain swelling behind his sternum, but he still knew Kirei would be gone for a couple years. Hiei felt his eyes sting and he clenched them shut, holding the familiar sensation back. He may love her, but he didn't want to cry. He wasn't someone who cried. He knew people were staring, but at the moment, he didn't care. _His love_, his wife was gone and would be gone for a couple years.

_A couple years!_ Those words echoed through Hiei's mind. Would he be able to hold on for two years without sinking back into his _I-hate-everyone_ shell and be the exact person he was before he met Kirei? _Aiko! I have Aiko_, his mind rang and he sighed. Hiei stared up and at that moment, tears sprang to life, taking complete advantage of the defenses that fell, and fell down his cheeks, dripping from his chin. His eyes were puffy and the crimson spark he knew Kirei loved was _gone_.

"Hiei?" He ignored the voice and kept to his small form of safety. He knew as long as no one saw his face, he was fine. Hiei felt something work its way up his throat, but he held it back, but it was too powerful and a soft, barely audible sob fell from the tip of his tongue and fluttered out his lips. He heard someone cry out, but didn't bother looking up. He knew it was Aiko and he knew Aiko just realized Kirei was gone.

Out of his peripheral vision, Hiei saw little Aiko crawling over to him, crying hysterically. Hiei couldn't help but sit up a little and pull the infant into his arms, pushing Aiko's head to his chest as his cries turned into heaving rasps as Aiko's chest began caving in and puffing out with every intake and outtake of breath. Hiei wasn't worried much about that. It happened almost every time Aiko was being hysterical.

Hiei pushed himself up to standing and gasped Aiko tightly, turning around and noticing the shocked looks. He hadn't even noticed the tears leaking from his eyes were still flowing evenly. He wasn't sobbing, just tearing. He wasn't taking rapid breaths like Aiko. Hiei was crying in his own, silent way. He shoved past every look and walked upstairs, Aiko's tears damping the front part of his shirt. Hiei rubbed his back, trying to settle him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to until Aiko coped with Kirei's departure, which wouldn't be for a while.

Hiei would have a hard time coping with Kirei's departure, or kidnapping as Hiei liked to think of it as. Hiei opened the bedroom door with his foot, not letting the sobs sneaking up his throat to be let out, but he didn't let his guard down. Aiko kept crying as Hiei set him in the crib, walking hastily toward the bureau and pausing. Aiko's crying drowned out as he stared down at the bureau blankly. It was Kirei's clothes in there. Sucking it up, he pulled open a drawer and pulled out a shirt of Kirei's that had her scent all over it. Hiei momentarily brought it to his nose and breathed in her honey suckle scent that always filled his nostrils whenever she was around him.

Hiei shook his head as it began clouding and walked back to Aiko, putting the shirt around Aiko who instantly pulled it tightly around him and his sobs began dying down. Hiei stared down at him and reached in, rubbing his head as a frown lit his face. "She'll be back, Aiko," Hiei whispered as Aiko's tears crusted on his face and his eyes shut, slumber taking him as his breathing began dying down. "I promise ..."


	76. Epilogue

**Heart's Starlight  
**_Epilogue_

* * *

_She said two years_, Hiei thought, staring up at the sky. "It's been five ..." he mumbled aloud, running a weary hand through his hair and sighing. He went to the stream every day, like he promised, but she never came home. She never walked through the bushes, smiling and rushing to him to give him a very loving kiss.

Hiei became more worried with each day that she didn't come home after three years. She had said a couple years and Hiei expected no more than three. The worse thing was that Aiko was beginning to ask if he had a mother and Hiei had no idea what to say. Should he tell him she got taken away because she had him? Or should he say that she'll be coming back one day? Hiei didn't know. Either one didn't sound good. And he couldn't tell him she died because that wasn't true, Hiei hoped.

"Daddy, look!" Hiei was snapped out of his thoughts and stared over to see Aiko holding up the katana Hiei had fished out for him in the Makai. "I told you I could hold it." Hiei smirked. Aiko was five and a half years old, roughly, and showed signs of how powerful he was. Just last week he had set his bedroom on fire because Hiei had told him to go to sleep and he threw a tantrum. Hiei thought it to be quite hilarious. Aiko was as sweet and kind and generous like Kirei but had the temper like Hiei. He got mad about such little things Hiei did.

A while ago, Hiei was training with Aiko and was fooling around instead of being serious and Aiko was screaming at him to take it seriously. Hiei was just laughing and Aiko had managed to tackle him down, saying he was serious about training. Eventually, Hiei trained seriously, but not hard enough to drive Aiko to exhaustion. Hiei only worked on his combat skills so he'd be able to fight if he had to one day.

"I never doubted you, Aiko," Hiei said as Aiko stuck his tongue out and began swinging it around recklessly. Hiei chuckled before staring around. They were at the small house Koenma had built for Hiei and Aiko since Aiko got too big to stay in the same room as Hiei. Hiei had been glad, since he didn't want to live with the team anymore, especially since he didn't have the strings tying him down there. Koenma had lifted his probation just last year and he was glad to be able to move out of the house to take care of Aiko without Kaida berating on how Hiei degraded Aiko at times, which Aiko just yelled back  
at.

The house was a simple cabin type of house. It had a wrap around wooden porch with two levels and a balcony in the master bedroom where Hiei would sleep with Kirei if she had been home. It was homely furnished with every essential needed. Hiei didn't let the team keep everything of Kirei's. He had taken all her clothes and pictures and memoires of her human life and set them in the house, which kept Hiei stable until she came walking through the trees and wrapping her arms around Hiei and telling him she loved him.

"Dad, I'm going to go to mommy's stream, okay?" Hiei looked up at Aiko and nodded. Aiko smiled and ran toward Hiei's left, swinging the sword in his arms. They didn't live far from the stream, only a brief five minute walk. Lately, Hiei has been watching a careful eye on Aiko since he's been attacking by demons four times since Kirei has left. He knows it's from the fact that everyone wants to get their hands on the elemental maiden's child and to obtain the power that Aiko wielded. Hiei knew Aiko had a lot of energy, he felt it when he reached three and started manipulating fire a little bit.

Hiei sighed, running his hand roughly over his face with a slight groan at the end as his hands fell to his thighs. He never knew raising a child could be so hectic and exhausting. Hiei had never passed out as much as he did nowadays. When it was time for bed, his body responded quickly the moment his head hit the pillow. He knew it'd get easier with every year, but he couldn't wait that much any longer. Aiko was driving him crazy.

A loud scream pierced through the air and Hiei looked over, narrowing his eyes before taking off to the stream. Aiko was standing at the edge of the stream, holding up the sword defensively as a large demon leaned over him. Drawing his sword, Hiei rushed toward the demon, standing between it and Aiko with a pissed off look. He may be exhausted, but he loved Aiko.

Hiei was about to take him down, but a blast of fire appeared from within the forest came forward and slammed into the demon, instantly making him ashes. Hiei blinked, confused, before turning to the right, trying to see any shadowed figure. "Dad?" Aiko asked nervously, gripping his leg. "I can't make my fire do that."

"Stay here, Aiko," Hiei hissed before stepping forward and peering into the forest. He narrowed his eyes, trying to catch any sort of shadow movement or any movement at all. When he didn't see anything, he turned around and froze. A person clad is a dark robe was across the other side of the stream, two wings sprouting from its back as it stared over at Hiei with golden brown eyes. Hiei narrowed his eyes, walking forward and grabbing Aiko's hand pulling Aiko back. "Who are you?"

The figure reached up and pulled the hood of the robe back, revealing long, glistening white hair and a familiar soft face, which smiled at him. Hiei's heart leapt as he stared at the small figure before him with the white wings and a graceful air around. The only difference was the purple and black bruise that was wrapped around her neck and the fact that she looked a bit older.

"Kirei?" The woman smiled and nodded, biting her lower lip. Aiko gasped and went to walk forward, but Hiei kept him back. "How do we know this is you?"

"Our first kiss was made in your old bedroom when we both couldn't hold in our passion for each other, Hiei," she stated, her voice soothing Hiei in a way he didn't think possible. Hiei felt his nose prickle, but he kept his tears back. It really was him. No one knew how they had first kissed. When people asked, they'd avoid the subject. Not even Kaida knew how they first kissed. It was a pact Hiei and Kirei made a little after they had kissed. It wasn't spoken, but they both knew.

"Mommy, this stupid kimono sucks!" Hiei blinked, his heart falling, and saw a little girl emerging from the bushes, pushing at a glistening white kimono with her white hair up into a pair of chopsticks and her bright red eyes narrowed as she fidgeted with her kimono. Hiei hasn't seen a kimono like that in ages, maybe. Usually they were worn for festivals or outings at the Makai but never for fun since they were so hard to walk in, so Hiei has heard.

"Come here, Taeko," Kirei said, wrapping an arm around the girl's body and pulling her to her hip, where she sat. Hiei couldn't believe how much Taeko looked like Kirei. He was wondering who she slept with to have her and if she just came back to gather things and take Aiko with her, which Hiei wouldn't allow at all.

"Mom?" Aiko sobbed, causing Hiei to look down at him frowning. Kirei smiled before raising a little in the air and gliding across the stream. Hiei stared at Taeko, who peered back, and Kirei set her down, kneeling to take a look at Aiko. Hiei couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked in the white robe and her wings protruding out from her shoulder blades.

"How are you doing, baby?" she asked, running a hand through Aiko's hair and smiling. Aiko smiled and wrapped his arms around her, which Kirei hugged him right back. She clenched her eyes shut and kissed his cheek before running her hand over the back of his head and hugging him tighter. Hiei smirked. He couldn't help but see how happy Aiko was in her arms. He knew he missed her, but didn't know how much.

"Kirei ..." Hiei stated, causing Kirei to look up at him and smiled faintly. "Can I talk to you?" Kirei frowned, but nodded, releasing Aiko and walking toward him, which he grabbed her wrist and dragging her a little farther. Kirei stared at him confused before glancing back and smiling when she saw the two children playing well with each other, except Taeko was being a bit more demanding.

"What is it, Hiei?" Kirei asked as he pulled her in front of him and stared at her fixedly.

"Where's Taeko come from?" he asked, trying to be gentle but it came out a big edged. Kirei smiled wider and shook her head, chuckling.

"She comes from my ovary and your sperm, Hiei. We conceived her the night before I left. She's almost five years old," Kirei explained, causing Hiei's heart to flutter. Taeko was his daughter. "She knows you're her father, but unfortunately, she's just like you and won't get emotional like Aiko did. She may look like me, but she acts like you..." Hiei didn't know why, but he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kirei's, wrapping his arms around her tightly and moaning as she responded back.

That kiss was so heavenly to both of them. Not seeing each other for five years was excruciating for them both. Both had to raise a child of their own according to how their other half would like it as well as themselves. "I missed you so much," Kirei sobbed as she dug her head into the crook of Hiei's neck, her arms wrapping around him tightly. Hiei sighed into her neck as he kissed on her skin. He missed her as well, but couldn't say it. He had her in his arms and didn't want to jinx it.

"Why were you gone for five years, Kirei? They said a couple years," Hiei said before kissing her briefly. Kirei frowned.

"They kept me as long as they could until I started trying to break out, then they let me go. If I hadn't of tried breaking out, they would've kept me there for my entire life, Hiei. I was so scared," Kirei sobbed, her hands gripping against his back. Hiei sighed and silently thanked Kami for Kirei's rebellious side. Hiei kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her tighter. He didn't want to let go, ever.

"Does Taeko know Aiko's her brother?" Kirei nodded and let Hiei pick her up bridal style, walking toward the house and glancing at Aiko and Taeko.

"You guys come play near the house, okay?" Kirei said, staring at both kids sternly. Taeko nodded as Aiko groaned and they both made their way closer to the house before beginning to play, or train as some would call it. Taeko was totally beating Aiko though. Hiei chuckled at that and walked Kirei inside and up to their new master bedroom. "Moved out, huh?" Hiei nodded and kicked the door open, shutting it as they walked inside. Walking to the bed, he planted a small kiss on her before laying her down and laying over her and kissing along her body and beginning to peel her clothes off, kissing the skin he revealed.


	77. Remake, 11 years later

**Heart's Starlight  
**_11 years later_

**AuthorQuickNotes:** Hiya! This is the remake of the previous '11 years chapter' because I reread it and didn't like it. So I redid it. This one is rather eventful and a bit more exciting so I hope you like this newest edition. You might know what I'm thinking after you read the end, hopefully. Please review. I think you will after reading the end, heh heh. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Their fire slammed into each other's with a loud bang as Hiei kicked off the ground, racing through it since the fire wouldn't harm his skin. He had his katana high and he was yelling as he brought it down on the shadowed figure. The figure dodged and appeared, revealing Kirei's stoned face. She pulled her arm back and shot it forward, a large ball of fire racing toward Hiei. Hiei barely dodged it and turned, racing off toward his wife, his love. Their bodies collided and Kirei's back hit the ground as Hiei straddled her, pointing his katana to her neck. She smirked and ran her hand up the blade of the katana. Hiei felt a sharp point in his abdomen and glanced down to see a sharp piece of ice jabbing his stomach. He smirked and looked down at his wife. "You always knew how to make it a draw, Kirei," Hiei mumbled before standing up and putting his hand out. Kirei made the ice disappear and gladly took his hand, letting him pull her up. She dusted herself off and smiled up at him. He was wearing just a pair of training hikama pants while Kirei preferred a sports bra and spandex shorts. The dust cleared and screeches were heard, along with clapping. The two looked over at their small family, grinning and cheering them on.

"I told you mom would beat dad!" their youngest, Hitori, exclaimed, sticking his tongue up at the oldest child, Aiko. Hitori was five years old, the youngest by more than a decade, and was the only child Hiei and Kirei bore that looked just like the two of them. Hitori had a roundish face with beautiful crimson brown eyes that looked like the color Indian red and his hair was short, spiked black with a single white strand that fell into his face. It never moved or faded; it was just there. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. Aiko, who was sitting next to him, was built like Hiei a lot. He had a playful glare on his face before sticking his tongue back out at Hitori. Aiko looked just like Hiei. His face was structured a bit softer but other than that, he was the spitting image of Hiei with spiked black hair that was more loose hanging to the side and dark crimson eyes that were a shade darker than Hiei's. He was lean and muscular, like Hiei, and had Hiei's speed. In fact, Kirei often thought Aiko could beat Hiei in a race if Aiko tried hard enough. Aiko had all the brains from Hiei and Kirei. Kirei knew it wasn't from her so she figured it was another thing he inherited from Hiei. Aiko was the top of his class and gained a full scholarship to a nearby University. Aiko accepted and is leaving this fall to start the semester. Kirei couldn't be prouder but is sad because her eldest son is leaving. Aiko was the one born from pure love and mystery. She had lost almost five years of his life and now he was leaving her.

"It was a draw, you idiot," the middle child snapped, glaring over at her brothers. That was Taeko. Kirei looked over at her, frowning. Taeko was a very misshapen child with a lot of anger. She looked like an evil Kirei, which was what Hiei put it as. Taeko had all of Hiei's wrath and anger but lacked his courage and bravery. Taeko was very skilled in swordsmanship but to this day, at her age of seventeen, she couldn't fully control her elemental fire. Taeko had long white hair that had the remnants of trying to be dyed black (which hurt Kirei's feelings but she didn't say anything to her daughter) pulled tightly in a bun and her eyes were Hiei's beautiful crimson. She was the only child that inherited the perfect tone of Hiei's eyes. Hitori's were far off and Aiko's were a shade darker. Taeko was wearing her usual slim black shirt and a pair of black spandex kind of pants that had a large belt around her hips. Taeko still had her senior year of high school before she could go to college or whatever she wanted to do. Kirei knew she'd end up traveling in the Makai and Hiei having to go after her to save her, like always. Taeko had gotten arrested just last year for picking fights with some group in public and managing to pummel them, real hard. Two of them were admitted to the ER and the remainder three had concussions. Kirei and Hiei had to bail Taeko out. Kirei was the one who did punishment. She sent Taeko to "boot camp" with Kurama and Kaida and told them to make it hard, which they did. Taeko's tough but she lacks all the strength that Hiei had inherited over years and years of traveling and hard times. Taeko didn't get that Hiei had to fight to survive, until she went through Kaida and Kurama's intensive boot camp.

"Who's ready for lunch?" Kirei asked and Hitori gasped, rushing forward and raising his arms. Hitori was a big mama's boy, which Kirei loved. Hitori loved picking on Hiei, which Hiei thoroughly enjoyed since Hitori gained all of the wit from both parents. Kirei bent down and picked up her youngest child and began heading inside. Aiko joined after, wrapping his arm around Kirei's shoulders as Hiei walked a little behind them. Taeko took up the rear, which Hiei glanced back at. Kirei allowed Hitori and Aiko to walk inside and turned to Taeko and Hiei. Hiei knew what she was going to say as Taeko paused, crossing her arms. "I don't care what you say, Taeko but when Kaida and Kurama come over for dinner tonight you will act mannerly toward their son. If you don't, I swear I'll send you the last circle of hell where you will go through years of torture, is that understood?" Kirei asked in a very calm, mannerly tone. Taeko scoffed. "I'm serious! You make him completely awkward in this house and that's not right, when he's practically your cousin."

"I will not parley with that disgusting anthro," Taeko snapped. Kirei glared at her. Somehow Taeko earned distaste for anthro and since Kaida and Kurama's oldest son, who is Taeko's age, is half fox demon from Yoko Kurama's blood running through Kurama's body. "If that fox stays away from me, I'll be fine." Kirei rolled her eyes and glanced at Hiei, who didn't say anything as he stared at Taeko.

"Grow up, Taeko…" Kirei mumbled turning and walking inside the house. Out of all of her children, Taeko was the most difficult. Kirei loved her to death but she was such a pain in the ass. Kirei was glad she was never into boys or she'd be the first demon to die of a heart attack, at her young age (for a demon anyways). Kirei walked to the kitchen as Taeko raced upstairs. Kirei placed her hands on the edge of the counter as Hiei loomed behind her, placing a hand on her lower back. "Why is she so…difficult?" Kirei asked.

"She's the middle child, Kirei," Hiei answered. "I've read her mind. She thinks she had to be the way she is in order to be respected, like me." Kirei looked up at him and Hiei looked away, his face becoming expressionless. Kirei reached over and cupped his face, smiling. Hiei looked over at her, smirked and leaned forward to give her a kiss but something interrupted them:

"Mom! Dad! Come quick!" Aiko's panicked voice stated. Kirei froze; she could smell it. The fear, the panic and the pain all wrapped into one section of the house. Kirei pulled away from Hiei and ran upstairs. The top half of the house was lit on fire and Kirei quickly flexed her fingers, manipulating the flames as she walked forward. Hiei ran up beside her and kicked in the door that had the flames seeping out of. Kirei froze, stricken by slight confusion and puzzlement as she stared at the scene. Hitori was hunched over on the floor, crying and his back rippling as his bones crackled. Kirei could sense his fear and pain and rushed forward, kneeling beside him. She remembered this moment to the key and as she placed her hands on Hitori, she made the palms of her hands line with a thin layer of ice. Hitori was sobbing as his shoulder blades gave a sickening pop. Aiko and Hiei were standing by the door. Taeko was nowhere to be seen.

"Mommy, it hurts! Make it stop!" Hitori choked out as his hands gripped the carpet. Kirei sighed.

"I can't. Your powers are awakening…" she whispered. "Don't fight it, baby. Just let it flow." Kirei felt horrible for making her youngest child have to go through this as he let out a gut wrenching scream. Kirei heard her downstairs door slam open and moments later, Kurama and Kaia appeared by the door frame, panicked and confused. Hitori let out another scream as a blast of energy shot out from him. Kirei was blown back into Aiko's chest as they went straight through the wall. Even Kaida and Kurama were taken by surprise and flew back. Hiei was the only one prepared, having been the one that helped Kirei when she awoke like this. After that, two wings snapped from Hitori's back. They were hideous in color with the blood and puss and were a great deal smaller than Kirei's actual wings. They were the perfect size for Hitori's current size. They flapped limply to his side as the puss was too heavy for them and Hitori's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell over. Hiei was the first to get to him as Kirei struggled to get up, heading toward her son. Kirei knelt and tilted his head, feeling his head. "His vitals are fine," Kirei mumbled, frowning. "I can't believe it…"

"Is Hitori now an elemental maiden?" Kaida asked, walking forward. Kirei sighed.

"I don't know how this happened. It's supposed to be females who are elemental maidens…" Kirei whispered, wiping the sweat from Hitori's forehead and stroking his hair, smiling. "My little warrior Hitori…" Kirei leaned down and kissed Hitori's forehead before picking him up and heading to the bathroom. "He'll be out cold for a while." Hiei moved with her, making sure Aiko was alright as his Jagan eye glowed purple under his bandana. Kirei knew he was making sure his mind was still hinged.

"His mentality is just fine," Hiei mumbled as Kirei turned the shower on scorching hot. She had to rinse off his wings before placing him in a bath or he'd be floating in a bath of water and puss, which isn't pleasant. It was easy wiping off his wings with Hiei's help as Kirei began stripping Hitori's clothes off. She drew him a scorching bath and laid him in it, keeping his head propped as she gently put water through his sweat filled hair. Hitori seemed peaceful as Kirei made sure he stayed on his side so the hot water would soothe the swelling from the entry wounds of his winds. "You know what this means, right?" Hiei asked, sitting beside Kirei as Kaida announced her and Kurama would be downstairs. Kirei looked over at Hiei. "That outburst of energy is going to attract a lot of demons, and Koenma," Hiei stated, reaching out and placing a comforting hand over Kirei's hand, which lay on top of Hitori's head.

"I know," Kirei whispered, staring down at Hitori. She couldn't believe her youngest son gained the elemental side of Kirei; the child that was just like Hiei and Kirei. Next thing Kirei knew, Hitori would manifest a third eye out of nowhere. Hiei placed a hand on Kirei's shoulder as she bowed her head, causing her bangs to shadow her eyes. "I'm so scared for him, Hiei," Kirei whispered. "No one's ever the same after an awakening like that." Hiei pulled Kirei into him as Kirei began crying. He looked down at his youngest son and sighed. Things were going to get harsh now since Hitori has just awakened with a lot of power, and he's only five years old.

…::::…

"How're you doing, honey?" Kirei asked, walking into her son's bedroom and smiling when Hitori looked over at her, his eyes pained but still glistening with cheeriness. Hitori had awoken a couple days ago and today, he was walking around with a little difficulty. Aiko was glad to lend a hand to Hitori but Taeko was still nowhere to be seen. Kirei didn't worry much because like Taeko always said, she can take care of herself. Kirei walked to Hitori as he stood.

"I feel alright, mommy," Hitori stated, grinning. Kirei chuckled. "Can we start training today though? I don't want my wings to turn into weak flab of feathers." Kirei began laughing as she shook her head. "I want to see your wings, mama!" Hitori exclaimed, grinning and causing his wings to flare out. Kirei gave him a look.

"Oh really now? Well we'll have to go outside for that." Kirei raced out of Hitori's bedroom and he followed her, laughing and trying to get her but not having enough speed to catch Kirei, who just simply jump to the lower level. Hitori struggled with the stairs, which he always did with an extra amount of weight behind him. Kirei waited at the door but darted out when Hitori became close. Instantly, Kirei willed her wings out and they made Hitori shield his eyes as the sun gleamed off the blinding white. Kirei darted into the sky, loving the feeling of the air around her. She turned and stared down at Hitori, who was waving and yelling something. Kirei watched as he tried to take off with his wings and she laughed, swooping down and grabbing him by the under arms. Hitori yelled out, excitedly, as his wings caught air and flapped as Kirei flew around with him, smiling as Hitori tried hard to catch his own currents but his wings were strong enough but Kirei knew they will be. Kirei flew down and set Hitori down, Hiei appearing at the door and staring at her with an incredulous look. Kirei grinned but the moment her feet hit the ground, a loud blast shot Hiei and Kirei back. Hitori was blown back but something stopped him. Kirei straightened her wings and stopped Hiei's momentum, causing the two of them to fall back into a tree. Hiei shot up as Kirei's wings caused her to straighten up rather quickly. A loud, darkening laugh caught their attention and Hitori's panicked voice. Kirei stepped forward as a figure appeared.

"It's crazy how a mere toddler can manifest into a being much like you, Kirei," the voice stated. Kirei growled as a man appeared with golden eyes and bat like ears with raven hair.

"If you don't release my child, I will gut you," Kirei snapped, instantly her hair bleeding to blond and her height growing as her wing span grew. The four elements more dominant raced around her as the man smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man stated, manifesting a rather thick root from his wrist and pointing it to Hitori's neck. Kirei growled and her energy rose as Hiei gripped the hilt of his sword. "You see, the Makai could use a demon ruler with the power this child has. There's no way you can defeat me without killing your child, your golden child, Kirei." Kirei stepped forward and the ground cratered down from her step. Hiei could tell Kirei was pissed off by how the air around him whipped dangerously and the earth seemed to shake. He was glad they didn't live by a volcano or it would've exploded already. "Let me introduce myself first. I'm Kiyoko and I'm here to kidnap your child!" Hitori was squirming now, trying to pull free of the man's grasp. Even Hitori's wings were flapping madly. Kirei growled low and raised her fist but Kiyoko waved his finger as he dragged the sharp end of the root across Hitori's skin, making a paper cut thin mark along his cheek. Kirei froze, her eyes widening as the blood trickled down his cheek slowly.

Hiei put his arm out in from of Kirei, knowing she wasn't in the right state of mind to persuade, so he knew he'd have to, for Hitori's sake. Kiyoko chuckled, his eyes turning a darker shade as he glowered. "Families make me sick, you know that? I'll be leaving you now!"

"No you won't!" Aiko's voice stated as a katana shot through Kiyoko's chest, just above Hitori's head. Aiko smirked and pulled the guy's head back, snapping his neck and slamming him to the ground as Hitori scurried out. Kiyoko gurgled, shocked and stunned, as Aiko stared down at him, his katana the only thing holding the guy up. Kiyoko reached up, his mangled neck popping as it snapped more. Aiko pulled his katana free and stepped away, glaring down at the carcass that began protruding blood as Kiyoko's energy died and his body began melting into dust. Aiko looked over and smiled. "No one hurts my little brother." Hitori screamed aloud, from relief, and hugged Aiko. Kirei molded back into her normal self and kicked off the ground, tackling Aiko in a hug.

"I'm so glad you were still here and not off to college," Kirei stated, kissing Aiko's face. Aiko laughed and hugged Kirei, grinning.

"I still would've come to the rescue, mom. You and dad are retired so you're not as tactful as you used to be," Aiko stated, winking. Hiei glared at him and Aiko began laughing. "I'm just pulling your leg, dad." Hiei smirked and nodded his head in respects to Aiko. "Now, come on, Hitori! Let's go get you something to eat to calm those nerves of yours!" Hitori grinned, nodding and following Aiko inside.

"Aiko was definitely our best," Kirei whispered. Hiei wrapped his arm around her lower back and nodded, nuzzling in her neck. "I'm worried about Taeko… I hope she's not doing anything stupid." Hiei sighed.

"She's fine. She's probably just letting off some steam. I bet she ran off after Hitori awakened his powers, somehow, since she couldn't handle not being the 'golden child' as Taeko would put it… I bet you she'll come back, crying like usual." Kirei nodded, staring up into the sun, frowning.

…::::…

However, Taeko was sitting on a chair, her leg crossed over as she stared at the screen, her eyes dark and haunting as she looked down. "Now you see why you must destroy them! They think so lowly of you, Taeko. You're so strong and so beautiful but they look past it," a man's dark voice stated. "Kiyoko was just a test to show you the real side of your parents. I bet you if it had been you being held hostage, they would probably just shrug it off and say forget it."

"No," Taeko whispered, her eyes lining with tears.

"Yes. And only I can make you into what you really want to be," the man stated. "Another elemental maiden…" Taeko gasped, looking over at the shadowed man, whose smile glint in the dim lightly. "Just join me and I'll make your wish come true." Taeko bowed her head and looked back at the screen, her face growing hard as she closed her eyes.

"Okay."


End file.
